Uchiha Problems
by Girl of Light Writer
Summary: Officially Complete! Being a Uchiha is nott easy. Will loving Sasuke teach Sakura the same lesson? Will Sakura regret or embrace this? Life's never easy, especially if you're an Uchiha. Main: Sasura X Sakuke also NaruHina InoShik TenNeji.
1. Kaydin Uchiha

Uchiha Problems

Aniecä Sophistica

**"Being in the Uchiha Clan isn't a easy job, it means dangers around every corner, chances that you may die, but it also means happy times with my husband, and family and being happy forever. When I met my husband the first time, no one warned me what I was getting myself into by liking him, and soon after, falling in love." -Haruno Sakura. "Living the Uchiha Life means having Uchiha Problems." **

A/N: Greetings from me, Girl of Light Writer: Aniecä. Welcome to my Naruto fic. Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata and Sakura are starting the beginning at 15 years old and Tenten and Neji are 16. In 1 year they are those who are 16 are able to marry. This is unbeknownst to them, of course, for the time being.

Summary: This is the story from my ideology of from the time after Sasuke leaves, 3 years later to how Sakura and Naruto attempt to bring him back, unbeknownst to them, their enemy they will have to go against to bring Sasuke back isn't Itachi, The Akatsuki or Orochimaru; but Sasuke himself. From that event this story comes, and advances into many years into the future. Pairings are Hinata/ Naruto, Ino/Shikamaru, Tenten/Neji and Sakura/Sasuke so be prepared.

Chapter 1: Uchiha Kaydin - Edited Version

(Everyone thinks) Sasuke is far off in some land trying to become stronger, while everyone fights and practices to better him or herself. The truth is Sasuke can't last long at his current condition, no one knows where he is so he's in trouble. Sasuke did all he could to defeat Orochimaru, leaving him weak, and Orochimaru once again, weakened.

Sakura has been training her heart out with Tsunade to become strong enough to rescue Sasuke, heal him, and protect Naruto. She has become super strong and she is fighting to be the girl of his dreams. She's definitely not the same girl as she used to be, not by any stretch of the imagination.

Naruto will do anything to get Sasuke back. He knows how Sakura has suffered since Sasuke left. Naruto wants to be a hokage and that means fair treatment to everyone and that includes his archenemy, Sasuke. Though he believes Sasuke is a traitor, for Sakura, he'll train harder than ever before as well as keep his promise to her, for that is his nindo. Naruto is back in Konoha again.

Uchiha Kaydin© is the son of Uchiha Logan. Logan is Sasuke's Direct Uncle who was disowned from their family for marrying someone outside of their village. Kaydin arrives in reply to the news of his family's great genocide. He begins to realize what being part of a village is like through his friendship with Sakura and the others. He also learns of his lost cousin. He's an OC but plays a part in this fic for a while, and an even bigger one in the side story: The Reasons Why.

---

Transition Code: ∆ (Location) ∆ - ¤ (Time Change) ¤ - Φ (Viewpoint) Φ - Ж (Flashback) Ж

∆ Practice Field ∆-¤ 2 ½ Years later- 15 ¤ - Φ 3rd Person Φ

Sakura was out practicing with Naruto and he was going easy on her. "Naruto, don't go easy on me! I can't get better if you go easy on me!"

"Sorry Sakura, but you are a girl. It doesn't feel right, sparring with you." Naruto sighed.

"Naruto has a point Sakura, having a boy like Naruto fight you is just going against his total identity. Maybe if you wish there was someone that was strong enough for you, the world would listen." Hinata suggested to Sakura.

"Fine, I wish I had an opponent who rivaled my skills. Someone who would help Naruto and I get Sasuke back!" Sakura yelled. She sighed and ran to the river. She leaned against a Sakura tree.

"Wonderful day, huh?" A voice said. Sakura jumped up and threw a Kunai at the place where the sound came from. "Ow, watch who you are hurting." The voice reacted.

"What village are you from, ninja?" Sakura asked from the direction of the person.

A character came out with a Kunai stuck in his chest. Sakura fell to the ground and started crying. Naruto, upon hearing her crying, ran into the forest and to her side. "What did you do to her?" Naruto questioned the character.

"Nothing, I'd never hurt a lady. She hurt me quite a bit though. I think I scared her." Naruto turned to the boy and saw a person who he though he'd never see here again. A boy about 5 feet tall, skinny, in a navy blue outfit, with the Uchiha crest on his vest appeared.

"Sasuke," Sakura asked threw her sobs.

"I'm sorry miss, my name is Kaydin, Uchiha Kaydin©. I don't know a Sasuke." She nodded and stood up, wiping her tears knowing she shouldn't be crying.

"Sorry about that, his name is Uchiha Sasuke and he looks exactly like you. I'm sorry she mistook you for him. She misses him so much; she thought it was an illusion. We all thought that every member of the Uchiha except for Sasuke and his brother were dead." Naruto explained.

"Allow me to explain." An older man, in his 50's came up and laid a hand on Kaydin's shoulder. Behind him was a woman wearing similar clothes to those in Wave Country. She stood behind quietly. She seemed to be his mother. "I'm Uchiha Logan, Kaydin's father. I was banned from this village, but when I heard of the massacre, I had to come and help. I see now that there is no one left to help."

"Mr. Uchiha, there is two people that are our only hope that you could join to save the village before it's too late. One is Haruno Sakura, the girl who is over there. She is the brightest girls at the academy and the most aspiring kunoichi in the academy. The other is Uchiha Sasuke, and he has disappeared and we need to rescue him. He could be dead but Sakura and the whole world needs him to be alive, as do you. My name is Hinata, and I hope I can help you somehow."

Kaydin walked over to Sakura and laid his hand on her back. "Beautiful girls shouldn't cry, but I don't think ninja can either." She nodded. "I'm Kaydin, and I promise to help you find Sasuke, on my word as an Uchiha."

"Arigoto," She bowed, and he took her hand. "Haruno Sakura pleased to meet you."

"Father, this is Haruno Sakura, and she is going to help us save our clan, I can feel it."

"Thank you Sakura, I am glad to meet you. Will you help us around? I haven't been here in 20 years. I'm quite sure many things have changed since then." She nodded and gave them a tour and place to stay.

"Why don't we go to my home and talk?" They all agreed it was a good idea.

∆Sakura's Place∆

As they sat down, Sakura asked a question, "How would Sasuke be related to you? His mother and father are… um… I believe he once said they are Mikoto and Fugaku."

"Well Sasuke would be my nephew, because his father is my brother, which would make Kaydin his cousin. Kaydin is 15, and is not a ninja by any means. He can fight though. He can't be a ninja because we belong to no village. He can help you with whatever you need, however." Sakura nodded in response to Logan Uchiha's words.

"Who are those two?" Maya, Kaydin's mother asked; she was looking at Naruto and Hinata.

"I'm Hinata of the Hyuuga Clan."

"A Hyuuga eh? Such and honor to meet you." Maya, the name of Kaydin's mother, replied.

"I'm the next hokage, Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto jumped up announcing.

"Excuse him, he is a little jumpy, he thinks he's in line for the job, you have to excuse him." Sakura apologized, causing Hinata to giggle. Sakura said.

"Sakura, are you sure it's okay with your parents if we stay at your home?" Maya asked noticing that there was no one in her home.

"Of course it is my parents are going to be gone for a very long time, so it's lonely but some guests would be great. I'm a practice everyday with Hinata and Naruto but if Kaydin wants to join us; he's very welcome to come along." Maya nodded.

"Thank you so much for the hospitality, Sakura. It's much appreciated."

"It's my honor to house family members of Sasuke, and members of the Uchiha Clan as well. Let me show you to your rooms. Then I'll make dinner for us, Naruto, Hinata, would you like to join us for dinner as well?" Sakura asked.

"I can't leave without asking my father Sakura, maybe another time." Hinata replied politely.

"I'm up for any food that's prepared by you Sakura; your food is so delicious. I'm alone anyway so I'm up for dinner here." She smiled and made settings for 5 after seeing off Hinata to her home.

¤ (Later) ¤ - ∆ Kaydin's Parents Bedroom ∆

After dinner, Naruto went home and Kaydin and family went to bed, Kaydin's family was on the third floor while Sakura's was on the 5th. Maya and Logan talked in their bedroom.

"So what do you think of Sakura?" Logan asked.

"She seems like the kind of girl we're looking for. She's caring, smart, skilled, and very beautiful. In addition, she already has been introduced to the way of Uchiha and she fits in. She is a very nice."

"I don't she's Kaydin's type though."

"What is our son's type, Maya?"

"Kaydin is a lady's man like you but he needs a girl who is a bit girlier than Sakura. Sakura may seem like a light girl but she's not, she's a fighter, a defender, tough and strong. Kaydin needs a girl who's somewhat normal who is into being a girly girl and a warrior, not like Sakura. Plus Sakura is spoken for." Maya replied.

"By who, you think her parents planned it out for her?" Her clueless husband asked.

"No, the most likely they don't have arranged marriage but they are like the Uchiha's. She is given to someone who best fits her and compliments her. I think she has someone in mind for herself since her parents don't seem to care all that much."

"Who,"

"Sasuke, dear; I believe Sakura has fallen in love with her. How she fights to get him back, and how admiring she is of our clan, him, and how she reacted to seeing Kaydin. She was sad; it was a curse. She probably has dreamed about it to see him she wouldn't know how it would be." Maya answered.

"I see, so we must find a girl to fit our son's need. A girl perfect for him; that's our job while he trains and such." Logan told his wife.

"We'll start in the morning; hopefully there is a place we can easily find girls like the one we are looking for at." Maya nodded and her and her husband went to sleep.

---

∆ Sakura's room, her mind ∆

"Alone is how you feel, right Sakura?" IS (Inner Sakura) asked.

"Not exactly, more like abandoned." Sakura said. "I have Hinata and Naruto to keep me company so I'm not alone. I just feel abandoned because of Sasuke. I hope he's alright." Sakura said with hope but her soul was less then happy.

"Sasuke's fine, I'm sure. When you get there he'll be his old self, just like when you left him." IS replied.

"No, I know he's not going to be like that. He's hurt, and his chakra is low. He's close, but still far. I, along with the others have to get him. It's only simple thoughts, his brother is nearby and so is _he_. Itachi, I'll kill you myself if you hurt Sasuke."

IS looked worried. "Sakura, I think you've gone too far."

"No, even though it'll bother me with the guilt of killing a person, because it always has and will. I still have to protect Naruto and Sasuke. I just have to, it's my nindo sort of."

IS smiled. "You go Sakura!"

"Thanks but Itachi killed over 100 people, his family, his clan, people who loved him. He can't get away with that. If I'm right, which I usually am. Sasuke is very weak and if he meets up with Itachi, he'll die. I can't let that happen."

"You think you are a match for Itachi, confident much?" IS asked her.

"Yep, I know I can. I have Naruto, Kaydin and Hinata and the whole village with me and I'm battling to protect Sasuke and now Kaydin and his family are here to support me. No one hurts Sasuke and gets away with it on my watch!"

"That's how we do it." Sakura nodded, and fell asleep. "Good-night Sakura." IS said.

Ж (Flashback/Dream) Ж 

"Naruto, you're all right." Sakura calls to him from a far happily while waving and yet guarding Tazuna at the same time. Naruto stands by, hearing her, he thinks quietly. _Sakura-chan. _

"What about Sasuke-kun?" She asks him. He replies nothing, she begins to worry deeply. "Naruto where is Sasuke-kun?" She asked him. He stands by, making no reply. She knows the answer. He thinks. _Sakura _

Tazuna notices the girl's confliction and knows how to solve it. I'll go with you then you won't be breaking your sensei's orders." She puts her hand in his and they run, passing by Naruto who is paralyzed with his feelings.

"Sasuke." Sakura says seeing his body. She kneels down, then touches his face. "He's cold this isn't an illusion."

"Don't pay me a mind. It's best to let it out and cry." He said to her. she touches his face, she runs her fingers gently through his hair, sadly.

"I... always scored 100 percent on the Ninja Academy exams... I memorized the over 100 Shinobi sayings...

I always wrote the correct answer... on one day's test, this question appeared... Write down Shinobi saying number 25... I wrote down the answer as usual... "A Shinobi must keep all feelings on the inside... (she keeps her eyes closed tight and bites her lip to keep herself from crying)...no matter what the situation... you must make the mission the top priority...and you must possess a heart that never shows tears." (Tears fall).

_So this is the way of a Shinobi. It's too harsh!_ He thinks to himself.

"Sasuke-kun." (She cries loudly as Naruto grabs his heart hearing her pain. She collapsed her head on his body and cries continually.)

Ж (Dream Over) Ж

Sakura awoke from her dream. "Sasuke!" She was breathing heavily and looked around her room, no dying Sasuke, good. Then she broke out in tears, crying on her pillow. A girl walked in her room, it was one of the maids that her parents let her stay in the house. She was friends with her and gave her own room, all the food she could eat and everything. She could go and stay as she pleased as long as she took care of the house and such things. She didn't stay around much of the time, only cleaning mornings and nights. She wasn't told to could but did so upon Sakura's request which wasn't much of the time.

"Miss, it's okay. Sasuke is going to be all right. You have to stay strong for him. He wouldn't want to see you like this, would he?" She asked Sakura. Sakura shook her head. "Go back to sleep miss, he'll be okay."

Sakura's dreams were always either a horrible scene from her past or a horrible scene about what's happening now. Sakura closed her eyes. Oh how she wished she could envision Sasuke and he going somewhere happy, or accessing some happy memory from her past with Sasuke. Anything except the torment sleep caused her.

"Sasuke, wherever you are, please be okay. I need you to be okay, please be okay." Sakura yelled and then fell into a dream.

Ж (Flashback/Dream) Ж

Sakura sat down on the steps of the academy and waited for her new teammates, and sensei to be assigned.

"Sakura, what are you waiting for, why don't you go home and at least tell your parents you passed." Another sensei from the academy asked her, sitting beside her. Sakura sighed.

"My parents are far away sensei plus, they don't care about me and my goals to be a kunoichi, or my ninja ranks. I'm alone sensei, don't you see that."

"You are not alone, you'll have your teammates, and friends always. And the sensei here to support you Sakura, you of all people should know that."

"Thank you Sensei, I will never forget that."

"You have a headband and you're teammate that proves who you are as a ninja." Sakura smiled.

"Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke; I'm so lucky, and yet so not. Sasuke and Naruto, are you sure that's for the best?" Sakura questioned.

"Sakura, never question your sensei. You'll get away from that for now. With their rivalry, they'll push each other father than thought possible. Just try to focus on the missions, will you Sakura?"

"Yes Sensei, so who's my new sensei?"

"He's always late, but his name is Kakashi, he's the copy ninja, he's lazy but he was a great graduate, he passed a class ever, but I warn you, he's the one who's never on time."

"Sounds like Naruto,"

"Naruto may be a super active loudmouthed ninja Sakura but he's powerful too."

"Doubt it." Sakura answered.

"Be nice, I feel bad for poor Sasuke having to put up with you and Naruto. Good-luck Sakura." Sakura waved good-bye and watched and her one of her previous sensei leave.

"Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi-sensei and myself; this could get very interesting." Sakura said. "This is going to be great; I'm a ninja, one step closer to being a fully fledged kunoichi." Sakura yelled to the skies.

- Ж (Flashback/Dream Over) Ж

A maid enters Sakura's room. "Miss. Sakura, it's great that you can finally dream happily about your beloved, it's just a hint, but I think he likes you too, he just can't right now. I can see why with all these killers are after him." The maid said to herself while watching Sakura smile in her dreams. "She's like a princess, waiting for her prince charming to come, except he's the one in trouble; let's just hope that she can do it, for her sake, and his." The maid said. "It's 6am and I'll go make breakfast." She walked down stairs.

"Hello, Mrs.?" The maid turned around and bowed after being addressed by Maya. "Can you name a few girls we can try to play matchmaker with our son, please." She nodded.

"Yamanaka Ino is a good place to start, its Sakura's friend, a real girly girl, and a fairly good warrior, not like Sakura herself, but very alike. You could also ask Hyuuga Hinata for some other girls. She would know."

"Thank you, here is 10 dollars, it's all we have. I'm sure Sakura pays you well but it's a thank you from me, my name is Uchiha Maya. Please don't tell Sakura about this."

"Okay, thank you so much for the money; it was very nice of you. Sakura is my best friend and hasn't been sleeping well. I'll keep quiet, bye." Maya nodded and headed off to look for Hinata and a girl named Ino.

"Wait a second, so why can't Sakura sleep well, Ms.?" Maya asked.

"Lori, but that is no matter. She can't sleep; she awakes from dreams of her horrid missions where her teammates are hurt. She can't stand them getting hurt. It haunts her and she wakes at all hours of the day trying to get them away. She finally had a happy dream, this a good sign." Lori, the maid answered.

"Thanks Lori, so when does Sakura awake?" Sakura laughed and she appeared in the doorway.

"Now, and practice time, eat later." Lori waved as Sakura ran out the door.

Insert: Where the Uchiha Lies - Edited Version

Φ Sasuke Φ

Great, another stupid day in the middle of nowhere. At least I actually slept tonight and I didn't have any dreams about **_her_**. I need sleep but usually I can't because of those dreams. Why can't you leave me alone?! I was beginning to get annoyed with her. I'm weakening my feelings for her and I can't let that happen. If my will gets any weaker, then the seal will break and I'll die, great. Man, this is turning out horribly. I just turned 15; I wonder how the dobe is doing without me? Probably sleeping or something.

"My master wishes to see you sir." The maid said, I stood up, and I fell over. "Sir, are you okay?" She asked concerned. I used the wall to support myself on the walk over to the office.

"Yes, the strange boy. Eke, how are you?" The man said. The was the one who has fed me, housed me, and clothed me for the last while. I have to act polite.

"Not too well, but better than expected." I said taking a seat on the floor in front of him.

"Are you sure you do not wish for a medic ninja to take care of your wounds and replenish your chakra?" He asked.

"I could never have someone take care of me. I made that mistake a long time ago. I'm a loner here, not part of a village any longer. I can't rely on them; I should go on. All these people trying to fight me is using up almost all my chakra and, I have little to spare."

"Before you depart Eke, you might want to leave a note for your village. They seem to want to find you, I know you can't risk it, but if you could entrust me with it, I could…

"No, my past is behind me. I mean no disrespect but tell anyone from Konoha that comes, I'm not interested. If it's a pink haired girl, with a blonde boy, you could give them both this letter; but only if it's the both of them together." Then, I handed the letter to the man. The letter explained my condition, to stay away, leave and go hide away from me. I had hurt those two too much, my life, my mistake, my fight, not theirs.

"Understood, but you won't make it very far, and your chakra has been disabled from replenishing itself. You'll die…

"…in one week, tops. I know, but I just have one last thing to do before I die. One person I need to take care of, and get rid of before I die. For the pink haired girl and blonde boy's sake."

"I understand, dying requests. I've never met a man whose request was to die, with their enemy. The request is usually of the non-dying people."

"I have a dying request for those two; it's written in my heart and on the back of that paper. If these three things are done, I can die in peace."

"Fine, may I read the requests for those two, and the letter. I am interested on knowing why you ran away from two people that you seemed to have befriended." The man asked.

"I don't care; I probably won't see you again; like you could question my judgment or something. Just wait until I leave, got it." He nodded and I walked out using a stick to hold myself up.


	2. A New Jitsu

Chapter 2: A New Jutsu - Edited Version

Φ Normal Φ

Sakura and Naruto had trained all day and Naruto was beaten from head to toe 36 times. Every time Sakura beat him, she'd fix him then beat him again. He was fine but she didn't repair herself.

"Sakura, shouldn't you take a break? You used a ton of chakra on beating me up alone, but then fixing me then beating me and fixing me repeatedly. Aren't you tired?" Naruto asked.

"No, I have perfected my chakra control so I can easily repair, and replenish myself without thinking about it, and just as easily master it and do it to others. It's perfect."

"Wow Sakura, I bet you could beat Sasuke!" Naruto cheered.

"A mouse could beat Sasuke now, Naruto. I used to be able to sense a strong chakra signal, miles away. I use to know where he was. Now it's gone." Sakura said quietly.

"I'm sure he found a way to cover it, he is Sasuke, or he just left too far for you to sense."

"I wish that was it, but I've heard from others he's in a jail in the Sound Village, that's not far at all, if he is there. He'd have to be very weak, almost dead by now." Tears try to come out but she couldn't, her heart said she couldn't because she'd make it okay.

"Why don't you go see Tsunade, she could give you some new techniques." Sakura smiled and thought of a new technique would mean such a great advantage.

∆ Tsunade's Office ∆

"Sakura, what brings you back so early in the day? Usually you do that after you've beaten Naruto or someone 20 times already." She asked.

"36 and that was a while ago I finished. Naruto said that you could give me a new technique, could you?"

"Sakura, I've told you before, almost everything I was taught I taught you. You know that, you'll have to go off on your own, make a difference or something." Tsunade said.

"Could I make a new jutsu?" Sakura questioned.

"It's quite a difficult thing to do Sakura, but a jutsu so individual might do well to help you since everything I know so does Orochimaru besides other things but they're just medical techniques which I've taught you. You'll have to talk it over with fill out forms and turn in them to the Jutsu Assistant, Diana, to make sure you can. You'll have to take tests on yourself, and purpose. Are you up to it?"

"Of course, if everything that you've taught Orochimaru knows, then I'm in for trouble, without a new technique then I better just hand over Sasuke. I need to, I accept whatever it is I have to do." Sakura yelled. Sakura had been taught how to counter everything Orochimaru did, as well as how to do a few of his attacks that were from this village, so she could be prepared.

"Very well then Sakura, let's go." Tsunade took Sakura to the Diana's office. "Diana, may we enter to talk to you?"

"Tsunade, is that you? And who comes with you?" She asked.

"Yes it is me Diana, and I bring with me Haruno Sakura, from team 7." Tsunade introduced herself and Sakura.

"Sakura from team 7, I know them well, the best I've ever seen." Sakura bowed and took a seat on the floor next to Tsunade. "What brings you here Tsunade, and Sakura?"

"Diana, Sakura wishes to create her own jutsu for her up coming battle with Orochimaru. I'll leave, so she and you may speak." She nodded and Tsunade left.

"Haruno Sakura, top of her class, perfect student, 100 on all her exams, perfect chakra control, mastered all of my tests for Tsunade in her 14th year and is on team 7. You are a wonderful gift to your parents Sakura, why do you wish to endanger your life to fight Orochimaru?"

"I don't want to fight Orochimaru, Diana. I just don't want any of my friends to get hurt anymore by him. He has threatened my friend and teammate, Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke has the seal on him, and I know he's in danger but I'm still not strong enough and everything I've been taught has been taught to Orochimaru as well. I've studied hard everything I need. I need a special jutsu just in case of an emergency. That's what has been suggested to me. I don't want to fight, but if Sasuke's in danger then I want to be able to help him."

"Alone Sakura? You are a very bright girl; I don't think you plan on going alone, do you? Who will come along with you?"

"No, Diana; I plan on going with Uchiha Kaydin, Uzumaki Naruto, and Hyuuga Hinata are all coming with me, when it comes to the end. I will do anything to get Sasuke back."

"Usually in order to allow this you must go through tests, many tests but I see this is an emergency and you need something out of the sky to help yourself. In addition, seeing as I only let students with perfect chakra control, perfect grades and strength create jutsu and it hasn't been done in years I believe I shall let you. What kind shall it be?" Diana answered.

"Thank you Diana, I do not have a plan, I need a permit first, before I can start with plans. I didn't want to get my hopes up without a single bit of hope. Can you advise me on what would be best?"

"No, I'm just the one who does paperwork and helps decide who's able and not. However, I advise you to make it as smart and beautiful as you are Haruno Sakura. Good-bye and good-luck." She signed a golden parchment and tossed it to her. She bowed and left.

Anko entered the room. "So Diana, can she do it? I mean we don't truly know her strength, or level or anything. Can she handle it? Is her purpose true, and will the jutsu hold together?" She asked.

"You dare question me, Anko? This is my job and yes, she will be able to. Her strength is limited only by her mind and heart which are so high I've only met one other like her, you. She could be Hokage if she wanted to some day but she doesn't. She is strong enough. Her purpose is true. It is for love, and friendship of the boy she wishes to save."

"Do you mean Uchiha Sasuke? Is that purpose a real purpose, it's just a crush? Won't the jutsu crumble if he doesn't like her back or if she doesn't like him any longer? That sounds like a weak foundation to build a whole jutsu on, isn't it?"

"A person is a very weak foundation normally, but not how I see it though. She truly loves him; she attempted to stop him from getting hurt at the risk of her own life many times, a strong bond. He too loves her, but can't because he can't release any emotions. He worries for her too, and that is why he won't come back."

"I guess, but I say it's going to be weak against Orochimaru."

"I don't think so Anko. Orochimaru took away all his feelings except greed, and hate so hers should easily over power him. If she can learn how to create it. So go help her." Anko sighed and went to Sakura's place to help.

Kaydin and Naruto on field battling; "Naruto, did you know that Sakura got a permit to create a jutsu. It hasn't been done in a few years, they renew old ones and such but a student or anyone creating their own is forbidden no one has in the Konoha in years. Most just change little pieces of existing jutsus not create something completely new."

"Wow Hinata, how did you find that out?" Naruto asked her.

"Anko told me, she said that Sakura is the only person they'd allow because of her chakra control, brains, strength, and her purpose." Hinata explained.

"Sakura's purpose?" Naruto asked.

"Sasuke, to defeat Orochimaru, and rescue Sasuke." Hinata chimed in again.

"Sakura's one tough girl, but doesn't creating a jutsu mean like create the signals, a blood sign and everything. It's the hardest thing a ninja can do, right?" Kaydin asked.

"Sakura wanted it and girl Diana who is in charge of this branch said at this very moment Sakura would make a perfect Hokage at her state, though that is not her purpose. Sakura could do it; book smarts and intelligence with power and chakra is Sakura's thing." Hinata replied.

"Sakura is so much more ahead of me, this stinks. Why is she so good?" Naruto cried.

"Man Naruto, she is a girl and she already beat the Hokage, she's a real match. Bet Sasuke won't recognize her with her skills." Kaydin said smartly.

"Why don't we support Sakura, and watch Naruto?" Hinata asked.

"Good Idea, she always needs support." Kaydin, Hinata and Naruto all got up and went to support Sakura.

∆ Sakura's home ∆

The others entered. "Sakura, do you want your attack to be fatal to the person, or not?" Anko asked.

"I don't really want to hurt anyone, I need it to be both, if I need to kill Orochimaru, I want it possible, but I also want it so that I can just take them down for a while. Is that even possible without normal means of weapons?" Sakura questioned.

"Yes, it's called a free target jutsu so you can aim it yourself, without using a kunai or a wind shuriken." Anko answered her.

"Second Choice made, it's a free target jutsu, and it's called Sakura Jutsu. Now I need to figure out what I need to be done, how it works, and the hand signals."

"Any Ideas?"

"Yeah, for the how, when I think of a spot on the body and make a signal it marks it and when I do another signal it hits that spot. For the mark it's a…

"Sakura." Naruto yelled.

"Good idea Naruto, it's a Sakura blossom, such the name Sakura jutsu, thanks Naruto."

"What did I do, I wanted to ask you what are we having for dinner?" Sakura sighed. Anko laughed, and then Sakura wrote the directions on the scroll. 'Sakura Jutsu, -signal 1- think of a place on your opponents' body then, -signal 2- so it marks it –signal 3- it hits the mark –signal 4- the blossom disappears.'

"What is the thing that hits it, it has to be super strong to hold up." Anko reminded her.

"Easy, it's a needle made out of Sakura wood, Sakura wood splinters easy which makes it hard to take out and could be fatal, sound good?" Anko nodded.

"Finally the 4 signals, plus chakra." Anko told her.

"Okay it's the signals, bird, dog, and rat. Sakura is a summons for the Sakura needles, and tiger is a disappearing sign, perfect right?"

"Smart and beautiful, all the boys are going to want you Sakura." Anko said writing it down. "I'm writing down target instead of person's body, because it needs to be usable for anything, even clones and such."

"Good thinking, ready dummy." A dummy was placed on a stick. Sakura did the signs and then a Sakura blossom appeared on its left shoulder, and then Sakura, mesmo and it hit and the dummy had a huge mark in it, it was huge. "Perfect."

"Sakura, one last thing, if anyone wants to use this jutsu they have to pay you for it; it's a personal jutsu, sign here." Sakura signed her full name on the line and took the scroll with the jutsu and her signature was put next to Diana.

"I see you and Anko have easily created a personal jutsu, correct?" Sakura nodded. "I hope this jutsu will do you well Sakura, it's a wonderful technique and shall work just fine. I was wondering, so when do you wish to leave with your teammates, and would you like to bring any of our sensei with you." Diana answered.

"I mean you no dishonor Diana, but I believe that is not necessary. This is truly only Naruto and my own mission. Kaydin is only coming because he feels that entitled to come because Sasuke is his cousin, he should help. I would not like to get any one else in danger. Do you understand me Diana?"

"Haruno Sakura, I understand you well and wish you good luck on your journey. That jutsu is more powerful than you'd ever think it could be, only because of its purpose, the free chance of it, and your power. Good-luck and I hope you get everything you want accomplished on your journey. We have news from a man in the sand village that an Uchiha of young years and our sign was reported seen, nothing else, he's there, and alive, how long he'll be there, and his condition we don't know, but he's save so be prepared."

"Thank you Diana, I will do The Village Hidden in the Leaves great honor wherever I go and will accomplish as much as I can. I will bring honor to myself, and our village. I'm sure they will be fine with me being there."

"Let us hope but take this, just in case you need proof of your mission." Diana handed Sakura a letter.

"Wow Diana, this is really complimentary of me, thank you so much. I don't deserve an honor like this. I was doing this to get Sasuke back, you make it seem like I'm so great, and I'm just a normal person." Sakura said.

"Sakura, you are a very special kunoichi and you shouldn't be so humble, everything I wrote was true, and you are just as honorable as I put, now gather your party, say good-bye to your sensei and good-luck."

"Thank you Diana!" Sakura said bowing and walking off.

Insert: The Imprisoned Uchiha - Edited Version

Φ Sasuke Φ

How long have I been walking? I'm sure that this Sand Village is not this far away. It's a desert, how far in a desert would a village be? I thought that villages were in the middle of their area, why have I walked so long and it's still not here.

It's hot here, but it's like a desert. What did I expect? Man, this sand is not helping my cuts, and these pants aren't helping either. I bet I couldn't even use my sharingan to see the village, it would use up the last of my chakra; then I'd be defenseless. I probably am defenseless and pathetic anyway, there's no hope. I think I need help now, man me sinking to Sakura's level stinks. Sakura, why do I keep thinking about her? What is wrong with me? I think I'm nearing the Village Hidden in the Grass.

I think this is it, I think I've used the last of my chakra; it's over. I've had enough lives to live. I hear voices around me. "It's the boy of whom Lord Aspen speaks of." A little girl, with pink hair, young, 7, 8; reminds me of Sakura. Why do I keep thinking of her, man!

(Eyes open) Where am I, it's totally dark in here, there's no light and can't use my sharingan. This day is getting better by the second. "He awakens, the great Uchiha Sasuke left here to rot for all of his life which isn't long seeing as I can't sense your chakra. Which means A., you are weak, or B., you have none. Care to answer."

"It's C. neither, I have a bit left. I have about 5 days to live." The man laughed at me.

"Defiant, I've heard of you Sasuke, I'm sure everyone has. 5 days isn't a long time, why don't you go home to your team and friends, I'm sure they could save you."

"Doubt it, I'm too weak now, nothing in this world could save me now."

"Shouldn't have left your village, baka. If you did choose, if not, then you can just return after you escaped but you decided not to, right?" I nodded.

"There is nothing left for me there, no family, two annoying fairly weak friends but that's it."

"They told me to tell you there sending a high ranking Jounin to come get you. There's now way to stop it, you are going back. So sorry for you. They Jounin they are sending could easily beat our leader, better than anyone we have, perfect scores, chakra controls, no need for exams, created their own jutsu too. This person won't take no as an answer, you are going back."

"Great, a crazy Jounin is coming to get me. Then I die, sounds like fun huh. Why am I in jail anyway? I didn't do anything wrong."

"340 people almost killed you after you blocked out, the only safe place is jail. An Uchiha and a Genin, and a Konohian all-together; you are a prize to kill. It was a good show for me." Great, a trophy, like at academy. Stupid girls always flirting, and being girls. I'm sure if Tsunade hadn't been taught by the fourth hokage himself that she'd never make it, girls just can't. Rare cases maybe but no normal girl like Ino and Sakura; those two being anything but Genin kunoichi would be a joke.

"So, you don't have a girlfriend back home, sad."

"Why is that sad?" I asked.

"Because if the Uchiha clan is revived by the killer brother, than we're done for aren't we. If you would have taken care of the world, we would have been fine. I thought you'd be smarter than that Uchiha, but you are not."

"I was on the run; I needed to leave them, and her."

"I see, there is a girl in your life, explain her." The man asked.

"Fine, but she's just a teammate to me. A very annoying teammate. If I explain her you have to tell me about this great Jounin that's coming for me, I need their weakness so I can die here, away from this."

"Okay, first you describe the girl; foreigners are always fun to learn about; so go ahead Uchiha." I sighed, I had nothing better to do, this way I had three things to do now.

Learn about a rare Jounin that is coming for me. Try to find out why Sakura keeps coming up in my mind. Entertain myself while dying. 

"Well when I left 2 years ago she had short pink hair, shoulder length, and crystal green eyes, that are like neon, she is fairly tall and always happy. She's a kunoichi and she is okay at it. I spend most of my time saving her; sometimes she saves me from myself. Two years with the way she has been changing lately, I have no clue what she's like anymore. Probably if I saw her again, I wouldn't recognize her. She is always helpful, puts others above herself, she loves flirting with me, and has a constant need to be by my side. That's it, I wonder if any things have changed with her?" He smiled. Why does Sakura bother my mind like this? I'm a warrior, not a man like Naruto who obsesses over girls, especially like Sakura. Unless Sakura changed dramatically, I couldn't spend the rest of my life with her, which would be bothersome.

"Seems like you and her had something going on and you can't face her after not coming back. It's funny how you never though of how close you were until you are apart, and she's alone. I'm sure she feels the same way, sad, lonely, and abandoned." He answered.

"Now you have to do what you agreed to."

"I may be in jail but I'm a man of his word. They say that this person is very young, a ninja prodigy, taught by Tsunade of your village, created their own personal jutsu, perfect chakra control, smartest in their class, and advanced. They say their only weaknesses are like the girl you were talking about, they would give their own life for the life of their comrade. You bother their comrade and they'll surrender. It's not been proven; it's just a guess from the way they act. I didn't talk to anyone, I over heard this all."

"Thanks, so what are you in for?" I asked, not caring but just wondering out of my own curiosity, I had 4 and half days of my life to kill. I don't know why I didn't kill myself, I just knew I'd die so I'd let it happen naturally.

"My daughter saved you; she was worried and brought you home. I took you to a clinic but no insignia of your home, and I was arrested for helping you. As soon as you're home, I'll be let out but they said it's a fair trade. If you die then they'll throw me a party so die at home will ya."

"No, I can't face my friends; they'd say I was weak and stupid for letting my life end like this. Don't even get started about Sakura, I almost died once, my first heart was killed and she cried on top of me for hours, sad really. I couldn't face her or Naruto again." I really can't stand people caring about me. It's a waste of their time. Sakura is just annoying with all her caring. Man can she care too much some times. There I go about Sakura again, stop bothering me Sakura!


	3. A Traveling Kunoichi

Chapter 3: A Traveling Kunoichi - Edited Version

Φ Normal Φ

"Since I know that there won't be any battles why don't you and Hinata stay here Naruto?" Sakura suggested.

"I want to come see Sasuke too, Sakura. He's been gone 2 years, and why are you bringing Kaydin? Sasuke doesn't know him, even though they're related." Naruto argued.

"No easy way is there?" Sakura asked.

"No Sakura, I'm going, that's final." Naruto commanded.

"Fine, Kaydin and Hinata, would you two stay here? I don't want to drag this on forever, and plus Naruto is right. Sasuke doesn't know Kaydin, and Hinata, I just don't want to drag you into this, sorry." Sakura apologized.

"I understand Sakura, I'll stay here and cook for Kaydin and his family while you are gone, I'll tell my father."

"Thanks Hinata, we won't be gone long. Can I make a request for welcome back dinner?" Naruto said then, Sakura sighed.

"Shouldn't we wait and let Sasuke decide Naruto?" Hinata asked.

"Fine, let the person who disappears for 2 years decide dinner. You ready yet Sakura?" Naruto asked. "Sakura? Sakura!" He yelled to get her attention.

"Seeing Sasuke again is quite a shock for her Naruto, keep her in check okay?" Naruto nodded and Hinata hugged Sakura.

"You'll be fine, Sakura. I'm sure he's fine too. They would have said something if he was dying, he escaped and is probably fine. I'm sure they cured him too, right?" Sakura nodded to Hinata's statements.

"Thanks, I'm just so happy and scared. I think I might have a heart attack."

"Please don't, then I won't know what to do with you Sakura. So are you ready?" Sakura nodded, after grabbing her book bag.

"Bye everyone, see when we come back; this is going to be one crazy mission." Naruto nodded and they were off.

¤ 5 hours later ¤

"Are we there yet, Sakura?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, we're at the village of Waterfall, this is where they had said to seen Sasuke was last, we're here." Sakura and Naruto had arrived and they walked into the leader of the village's castle and saw him.

"A pink haired girl and a blonde haired guy, his description while small fit you two, here." The Lord threw a scroll at them. "A man came here, his name was not told to us, and he said that there are two death wishes, for you two to do when he dies, he also has a letter for the both of you. I am Lord Zandt, leader of this land."

"Pleased to meet you, Lord Zandt, did the boy look like this?" Sakura pulled out a picture and showed it to Zandt.

"Yes, that's him. He said he needed you to keep these death wishes. I thought you'd never come, he has about 4 days to live now, hurry and save him." Sakura sighed, and nodded. Sakura opened the scroll and read it to those two.

--

Dear Sakura and Naruto,

Probably by the time you get this, I'll be dead. That's good news for me because the pain I bear is too much for me any more. Sorry I couldn't say good-bye. You two are both annoying but it was nice knowing you. I hope you two got stronger than you use to be. I don't want you to worry what happened to me in the past and my last week after I wrote this. Just be happy with how your lives are. I have one death with that I wish I could do before I die. That was to kill my brother, but oh well. We all only have one life to live and I wasted mine by not getting healed. Sakura, thanks for caring so much. If you would have been here, you would have probably saved me. Naruto, thanks for being a knucklehead and loudmouth as well as a dobe that pushed me to my limits a few times. I owe you but I have nothing left so sorry. Take care of yourselves and each other. Naruto, don't hurt Sakura or else. Sakura, try not to take out your anger for me dying on Naruto. It was great being on a team with you two. You two were annoying and weak, sometimes amusing a great fighters, but mostly annoying. Good-bye Forever, Uchiha Sasuke.

Naruto, please protect Sakura and kill my brother for me. If someone has to revive the clan and it's not going to be me, make sure it's not Itachi either. You are annoying but a great ninja, stupid at some points and crazy at others. You have extraordinary powers and keep your dreams Naruto. You can be Hokage, and I know it. Good Luck in life and when you become Hokage, make sure no one can ever best you, except me, if I was alive.

Sakura, please don't cry. I hate when you cry. It shows weakness that I think you don't have. You are strong if you want to be. Take care of yourself, and Naruto. Make sure you end up happy too, well happier then you use to be. Lastly, get married, and be happy. That was my only wish for me and I want you to be happy, got it.

---

Sakura broke down in tears and the lord walked over to her and patted her on the back. "He always mentioned a girl who he totally despised because she couldn't be happy without him. He'd awaken in the middle of the night calling your name, though you were not there. I advised him to go home, but he never did. He ran off to the Village in the Grass. He loves you, he wants you happy, don't cry. Go get him, save him, 5 days."

Naruto had a huge blank expression on his face. "Sasuke likes Sakura, I though he hated her."

"No, he just couldn't endanger anyone's lives by him being around. That is why he wouldn't return while he was still wanted. He did it to save everyone who he held dear, hurry and maybe he'll be alive. If they haven't killed him yet. You never know when you travel illegally. If he wasn't in such bad shape I would have put him in jail myself." Sakura got to her feet.

"Thank you Lord Zandt. I thank you; if you ever need anything don't be afraid to ask me. Oh, and here, I was suppose to show this to every Government Leaders I came across, even though you didn't ask."

"Wow, you are a very honorable girl aren't you? This young man must be your accompaniment. Who is he because I only know your names from his death wish?"

"Sorry Lord Zandt, my name is Haruno Sakura and this is my teammate and friend, Uzumaki Naruto. We are from the Village Hidden in the Leaves." He nodded and bowed.

"If you are as good as your Hokage says you are then you are more honorable than me as well, good-bye and good-luck Haruno Sakura and Uzumaki Naruto."

"I'm sorry that I didn't introduce myself, I'm Naruto and I want to be Hokage, Sakura could, but she doesn't. I'm almost as good as her." The Hokage laughed.

"Sure you are." He said laughing.

"He is same team, skill, talent. I have more chakra control and chakra power but other than that. I'm the same as anyone else. Well actually me, Naruto and Sasuke are on our own completely new level."

"I see, good luck you two." She nodded, bowed and left.

----

¤ Night ¤ - ∆Hidden Grass Village ∆

"Who are you two?" A guard asked.

"Haruno Sakura of Konoha," Sakura replied.

"Uzumaki Naruto of Konoha," Naruto answered.

"You are the company sent for the escapee?" Sakura nodded, and the gates were open. "He must be the Jounin, and you are his company, girlfriend maybe." Sakura didn't answer just kept walking.

"Sure whatever, take us to Uchiha Sasuke before Sakura passes out."

"Right away great ninja." The guard bowed a walked for another hour. "He's in our jail."

"You locked a dying man, sick from a neighboring village in jail. What's wrong with you! I mean I seriously don't understand, we allow visitors, and visitations freely but no not you. What is wrong with the world any more?" Sakura yelled at the guard.

"Is she always like this?" The guard asked Naruto.

"No, only when it comes to me and Sasuke. No one gets away with mistreating us; you are in for it now."

"Oh." Sakura knocked him out cold.

"Sakura, he's the only one here who's awake and knows where Sasuke is. Why'd you do that?" Sakura broke down crying at Naruto's feet. "Sakura, Sasuke told you not to cry remember, not to cry."

"I know but he could be anywhere. Where is this jail?" Sakura cried.

"Let's go up to the main building to stay with the leader here, okay Sakura." Sakura shook her head and jumped up and walked to a door, and started crying to them.

"Excuse me, who are you? You are not from our village." The women said.

"Jounin and company here to retrieve the escapee. We need to get to the leader's castle area, place. Can you show us the direction?" She pointed to a huge road, and gave them directions. Naruto picked up Sakura, and carried her there.

"Who dare bother the leader at this hour of night?" The man asked.

"I do, I'm Uzumaki Naruto, the next Hokage for Konoha. We are the Jounin and team here to take back Uchiha Sasuke from your village to maintain peace between villages."

"Ah yes, who is she? I am Lord Aspen." He pointed to Sakura.

"She's Haruno Sakura, and here are our papers. We will need two rooms please." He nodded read the paper and gave it back to them.

"In the honor of your great presence two rooms will easily be made for you." Naruto nodded and carried Sakura down the hall and laid her on the bed.

"Sakura, just rest, I promise that we'll go to Sasuke as soon as the sun's up. Just rest and make yourself more presentable for these people, okay?" She just kept crying, Naruto shut the door and walked away.

"Uzumaki, may I speak to you about our customs here. It seems our customs may have upset your head Jounin." Lord Aspen said.

"Sure you can talk with me. I'm upset like Sakura too."

"In our country we have been constantly attacked by outsiders and we don't even get treated nicely by them, when the Uchiha Boy arrived. Everyone started to attack him so we took him to jail so he would be safe, not because he was in trouble. I'm sorry if we insulted your people. We don't mean to start a war or anything."

"Sakura would never start a war, or end one. She's a gentle soul, unless you upset her, but she'll be okay when she sees him again, then all will be right with the world. Well, her world at least. Sakura would make a perfect Hokage. She's gentle, smart, strong, just like a Hokage should be, but she is more of a follower, not a leader. She out does her teachers so she is so advance beyond her years. She'll be fine."

"I'm glad; we are such a small defenseless town. We didn't mean to upset her. With such a great Jounin such as her, it's a danger to insult your people like this. I'm sorry. Will you explain to her come morning?"

"Sure, just calm down. We're still allies; we won't say anything. Sasuke might forget with the way I've heard he's torn up; but Sasuke doesn't hold grudges. If you are lucky Sakura won't even make a report for this mission since it's on personal terms, not mission terms."

"Good, glad to hear, good-bye." Naruto bowed and left.

Lord Aspen called the jail and told them to make sure that Uchiha Sasuke was still alive and breathing. They had no people guarding the jail so it was just a cell with lock and high security with jutsu protecting it inside and out.

∆ Sakura's Room ∆ - Φ Sakura Φ

Sasuke is so close, but I can't sense him. I know he's not okay. I want to go to him but I know I couldn't find it and the jail is protected inside and out by jutsus. Our jails are just like it. Poor Sasuke, I hope they are at least treating him fairly or this is going on my mission's report. Why would they do this to an allied nation? What's wrong with them?

_IS: How dare they do that to Sasuke! What kind of monsters lives in this horrid town? I mean I know that there is no town compared to Konoha but this is a lesser town and they fear us. They should respect our power, fear us! _

I know that they should, but they don't. I wish I could be part of these protection plans, deals, ant things of that nature between neighboring villages and us. I'm sure I could make all our villages' better places.

There was a knock on my door, "Naruto?" I asked wondering why he'd bother me this late.

"Sakura, Lord Aspen explained to me why they treated Sasuke like that. It makes sense. The people fear outsiders, and that's why they don't even go to the exams, they fear us. Lord Aspen was afraid you'd start a war against them. That's how afraid they are." Afraid isn't the same as fear but at least they respect me, that's an up but why afraid of outsiders.

"So why is Sasuke in jail if it's not because he's an outsider?" I asked.

"His people were beating up on him, and the only way they could protect him. It is a no in, no out security jail. He says Sasuke is in good hands there, so don't worry, okay?" Naruto told me concerned for Sasuke.

"I was thinking earlier that they should fear us but fear and being afraid are two different things, aren't they? Fear is fear of consequences of something while being afraid of fears what will come because of something that causes you to go insane. I guess they're afraid, they don't fear us. I wanted respect threw fear, not pain threw fear. I want to talk to the people after I take care of Sasuke, is that okay Naruto?"

"If anyone can get through to the people it's you Sakura, good-night." I was finally relaxing, I wish Sasuke was here in the castle, and I at least saw him.

"Good-night Naruto, thanks for coming along, couldn't have done it without you. Night." Naruto bowed and walked away. It feels weird being bowed to all the time. I should make a rule about no bowing to normal ninjas like me, and it's silly.

_Inner Sakura: Bow to me! No, I was being sarcastic stupid people. I'm just a normal girl, seriously what do I have to do for you to understand, I'm not special, just a girl. _

"Just a girl." I said out loud. 'A Jounin kunoichi girl, but normal one nonetheless.' I wonder if Sasuke will expect me like this. I grew a lot not just mentally but physically. If he recognizes me, I'll be surprised. Good-night Sasuke. (Asleep)

Insert: Inside the Cell of an Uchiha - Edited Version

Φ Sasuke Φ

"Hey Uchiha, I know your powers aren't top notch but they're here. I can sense a very high chakra signal, two of them entering the city. I think it's the Jounin, and company. They are settled at Lord Aspen's home." The man spoke.

"Do you think I could break threw these walls and escape?" I asked. I was so weak I was too weak to know strength any more.

"And live threw your last chakra, and fight off all of those people, no." He answered. "Just stay still. Maybe if you ask them their exact orders, you can ask to stay here in town."

"I doubt it. I think I might be taken for running away, being a traitor for leaving Konoha, if that's it either way I'm dead. So how strong are we talking?" I asked curiously.

"Very strong, stronger than Lord Aspen for sure, it seems that there are two of them. One is off the sensors it's so strong. The other is about the same level but the smaller one is stronger but has more control, probably both Jounin. They are here for you."

"You think that girl sent for you?"

"Sakura, no Sakura still thinks I'm trapped with Orochimaru. I wouldn't be surprised if she's off crying somewhere. Sakura is also weaker than I am. I could sense her signal any where."

"I was just thinking that if you are marked as a traitor, she might ask for you so you wouldn't be hung, could that be it?" He asked me. Marked as a traitor is exactly how I want to die, like my brother. That would disgrace my clan for sure.

"I guess, maybe. I don't want to go back."

"How long you think you'll last?"

"4 days at the most; any day now really."

"Wouldn't it be great if one of those two was a med Nin?" Me living another day past four would be a curse, not a blessing, and wouldn't be great. Dying is what I need now.

"No, I want to die."

"Why do you want to die, Uchiha?"

"Because I left behind good teammates, friends, sensei and anyone who cared about me. I don't deserve to live, and if I do, I'll kill myself." I need to die, guilt and heart are killing me already won't live beyond 4 days anyway.

"Selfish," He replied.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked, angered.

"Sasuke, if they truly cared about you they would come get you. They would do anything to bring you back. If they care about you, then why would you keep thinking and not caring about them? If they care about you?" Simple because I don't, they're just people.

"I'm a loner, left alone to live alone forever. It's the curse my brother left me with when he choose to let me live. He let me alone in the world with no one to care about me, because it was a curse, to be alone."

"His curse has faded and died away."

"There are so many people, your two annoying friends. That care about you, you said your sensei and friends do as well as others do. Your brother may have taken blood relatives that care about you away but there is always someone who will care about you."

"That's why I had to leave, go away. Sakura and Naruto, they were in danger because my brother said anyone who cares about me should perish, teachers, friends, and teammates, all gone. No more if I'm not with them, then they're safe."

"If you hide then he'll use them to get to you. His death is the only answer for your happiness. Are you happy dying and letting him live with what he did?"

"No, I told Naruto to take care of killing my brother. He'll die and with him and my deaths goes the whole family."

"Revive the clan, which was your part, simple, right?" I nodded. "No, it's not. If you have to revive your clan that means you have to marry someone, which means you have to love them, which means you has to get close to someone. If you can't get close then your clan is as well as gone."

"That use to be my goal, it's all gone. I have to die, and the Uchiha clan has to go. It's the only security I have. For we brought nothing good to the world, just techniques lost with time. I wish I could kill my brother, and revive the clan but the only one who ever got close to me like that was Sakura. She got beaten time again because she knew my dreams. Naruto was a good friend and he helped her when she was down. It's just over, completely over."

"You are hopeless know that Uchiha hopeless. I hope they take you back, cure you, and make it so you don't die soon then but you in a physical curing home because your brain isn't thinking straight."

"If I live I'll make sure I straighten that out. I just want to die though, all I ask."

"Those people won't let you without a fight. Their mission depends on you being brought back, and I believe that means alive."

"Maybe not, hopefully not. Good-bye forever." I fell asleep hoping to not wake up again.


	4. Finally, Sasuke!

Chapter 4: Finally, Sasuke! - Edited Version

Φ Normal Φ - ¤ Sunrise ¤

Sakura jumped out of bed and got fully prepared to meet Sasuke. She was as happy as normal, and if possible more jumpy than normal. She ran out of the room, after she was done, and ran down the stairwell, and crashed right into Naruto.

"Morning Sakura, I was about to go wake you up. Are you ready to go?" Sakura nodded.

"Haruno Sakura, good. You are awake. Are you ready?" Sakura nodded again. Lord Aspen showed them the way to the jail, and when the got there, Sakura couldn't move. Naruto laughed.

"Sakura, stay here. I'll bring him out here. I'm sure there are people who'd love to hurt you in there." She nodded. "Don't worry so much, I'm sure you are sick already." She nodded and fell back into a chair.

Φ Sasuke Φ

"Sasuke, they're here." I awoke and heard footsteps. I saw someone I didn't expect to be here, Naruto.

"Naruto?" I asked, as weak as I was that was about all I could say until now. "What are you doing here? Are you the Jounin sending here to get me?" According to this guy's description, Naruto wouldn't have fit it 2 years ago but now, 2 years later anyone in our class could have fit it.

"Sasuke, how are you? You don't look good that's for sure. I'm not the Jounin. The Jounin is…" Naruto paused thinking about something. "They're in the other room. I told them it's too dangerous in here for them."

"Great, so is it anyone I know?" I asked. I could ask how Sakura is doing but that would be too suspicious, and I'm sure she's fine.

"Yeah, you know them. Let's go. You look horrible; she's going to have her work cut out for her." He sighed, her.

"You brought a medic Nin but, how did you know I'd be here, and how did you know I escaped and everything."

"A man saw you in the Village of Waterfalls and then we talked to their Lord, and they left a letter with us to read, that pointed us here by your direction and now we're here. Yeah, of course we brought a medic Nin, why wouldn't we?"

"I don't know, I just didn't think you would. I want to die, got that Naruto. I plan to take out this Jounin, and then die at the end of this fight." Naruto fell down laughing.

"Hey guy back there, I think Sasuke lost his brains in here and in battle, and traveling. Isn't he funny?" Naruto kept laughing. I didn't lose by brain dobe. I want to die.

"I'm serious Naruto. I don't want to live. I have little chance and I plan to die here no matter what."

"We have the best Jounin in the world here to make sure you come along, and someone else too, so don't worry we'll make sure we fix your brain and all your bruises." I sighed. He's making this too easy.

"Let's just go." Naruto nodded, the guard opened the door. The man in the cell with me and I came out and it was locked behind us. The man left and I didn't move a muscle. Is this some sort of dream? The Jounin… it was… it was… Sakura.

"Sasuke!" She jumped from her spot and hugged me. Naruto laughed, as I winced in pain as Sakura happily hugged me. Either she's stronger than before, or I'm weaker than I was, or both.

"Sakura, you are going to break Sasuke!" Naruto yelled at her. Sakura sighed and let go of me; I crumbled to the floor.

"Oops, did I do that Naruto?" Naruto just shrugged. I think I'm just weak now; she can't really hurt me, can she? At this point, I'm not sure, but that shouldn't have hurt more than I expected.

"So where are the Jounin, and the med Nin? I have to fight them off." Sakura started laughing, and then she gasped after I let her know she had to let me fight them off. She looked around the room, to a guy who seemed like their leader with his had and outfit.

"Sasuke, you are not going to fight anyone in your condition, especially not me."

"What?" Naruto fell backwards laughing. I was dumbstruck. **(There's a first time for everything.) **

"This is hilarious. Sakura is the highest-ranking Jounin in our whole village Sasuke. She's also the best med Nin anywhere. She created her own jutsu in 20 minutes and it's perfected too." I couldn't say anything. Sakura blushed and started laughing. She smacked Naruto, and he took a step back.

"This is a joke right?" I asked finally able to say something.

"No Sasuke, we're here to take you back to Konoha, in one piece and alive, and in great shape. That is sure going to be hard if you are going to fight me." She said laughing.

"I'm not going Sakura." She dead stopped laughing.

"What?!" She yelled. I wonder if this is that other Sakura I've heard about. "Sasuke, you are not serious, are you?"

"As serious as you seem to be," Sakura turned her back to me.

"I refuse to fight you in your current condition Sasuke. My mission is to take you back, alive and in one piece and in good condition and in the last year I've done over 60 A-rank missions, all perfect. This is the most important and I don't plan to fail this. Got it!" She yelled at me.

"Sakura, calm down, you don't want to hurt Sasuke because your other self took over, do you?" Sakura sat down on the chair, and crossed her arms. "Good Sakura, now Sasuke. You have five choices and you get to pick.

Come back after we heal you and you can live your life as you want. Come back, and we put you in rehab. Come back, and we put you in rehab and let the Hokage take care of you for your problems afterward. We let Sakura beat you as far as she wants until your unconscious, then she heals you and takes you back. Sakura creates a chemical to render you unconscious. She heals you, takes you back. 

Those are your choices, Sasuke." Naruto gave me choices but none of them involved letting me die here. Sakura broke out in tears, and I realized, she may be stronger, and more talented but she's the same old Sakura. She couldn't fight me or even use force to take me away.

"Sakura, if you want me to come back, you are going to have to fight me to take me back, got it! No interference from you Naruto." Sakura smacked me hard; it hurt.

"Fine!" She stuck a needle in me, and then I blanked out.

Φ Normal Φ

"Sakura, why did you do that, he didn't choose that." Naruto complained.

"He chose me to fight him, and this is a special unconscious needle, always carry it with me, if I need to escape. It just happened to work on him without having to weaken him first." Sakura was still crying at the sight of Sasuke's body.

"It's okay Sakura. Lord Aspen, we're going to need to take Sasuke back to your mansion. Is that okay?"

"I wouldn't recommend leaving Sasuke alone, he could run off, or someone could kidnap him, or they would beat him up." Naruto said.

"I will watch Sasuke. Once I cure him, he will try to run off but when he's cured, maybe…he could beat Naruto, but not me. I'll take care of him, and thank you for your hospitality." Sakura said bowing.

"Okay, then you may stay in the rooms. I'm sorry if they aren't formidable for you and Sasuke, but we have a large room that might work." Sakura nodded and Naruto picked up Sasuke and carried him back to Lord Aspen's mansion.

Naruto laid down Sasuke on the bed. "Thanks Naruto, I can easily heal him fully with Genesis of Rebirth but like Tsunade told me, 'to hasten healing is to shorten one's lifespan.'"

"So what do you plan to do? You have the best chakra control of anyone anywhere and you can't think of a jutsu to help him."

"Calm down Naruto, I have plenty. For now, I think I'm going to use Dispel Jutsu so that Sasuke's chakra can regenerate itself through my control of it, while he still can't use his chakra. I don't want to hurt Sasuke but I'm going to make sure that he gets better, won't die, and mostly won't die." She said, still worried.

"Oh, good Sakura. I thought I lost you there for a second. So what about all those wounds?" Naruto asked.

"I can't take care of them while he's unconscious and he needs to clean himself up and clean out the cuts before they get infected. When he wakes up which should be soon, I'm going to have you take him to the showers, clean him up and bring him back. He can't go far any more and that chakra, if he tries to take his own life it will make him drop cold. He'll be fine, after he showers off I can bandage him up. I can use genesis of rebirth to give Sasuke some of my chakra that way it won't shorten his lifespan. It takes your lifespan because of the time it saves you in equivalency to the time it would take to heal. It's perfectly fine to renew chakra levels because chakra can take minutes to regain so there is no equal exchange. It's one's chakra for another so it's fair. I'll try that." Sakura did the signs for genesis of rebirth and transferred some of her chakra to Sasuke.

"Huh, Sakura, what's going on?" Sasuke said waking up slightly.

"Shhh, Sakura has to concentrate very hard to transfer chakra, stay calm." She finished and took a deep breath.

"Man, good thing I've been saving up it for a while, that took a lot out of me, Naruto. Sasuke, you are up, that means I did it right good. I usually use it for transferring it for added chakra in battle. I've never transferred it, I'm glad it worked." Sakura did more signs, 'dispel jutsu'.

"What was that jutsu Sakura?"

"It's an advanced jutsu for taking control of someone else's chakra. I now have complete control over your chakra, isn't that great!"

"Why would you do that?" He asked, annoyed.

"One, if you try to use it, I'll know. Two, if you try to hurt yourself, you drop cold. Three, because you can't run away because I'll know. That's why." Sasuke sighed.

"You are going to make me come back, right?" She smiled and nodded. "Fine, what's next Sakura?"

"Naruto is going to show you where the showers are so you can clean yourself up, and I can bandage up those wounds of yours. Genesis of Rebirth is a jutsu to use to repair wounds. You are not supposed to use it to heal wounds really but it works for that. I prefer to hand repair wounds."

"Fine, Naruto, let's go." Sakura waved good-bye and Naruto led Sasuke to the showers. "She's really good now, huh?" Sasuke asked.

"Good is an insult to her. She is much better than the Hokage, created her own amazing jutsu, mastered all of Tsunade's jutsu and improved them, mastered every jutsu that Kakashi could teach her, has perfect chakra control, could beat Hokage, and the list goes on. She's a girl who's not ever going to be beaten."

"Her own jutsu, what is it?"

"I haven't seen it yet but according to what Anko told me, it's really amazing. Anko said that it has no limits to how much. It's a mind controlled jutsu that attacks the spot that Sakura thinks of, and even your sharingan can't copy it; it's amazing."

"Impressive for Sakura, she's still the same Sakura, right?"

"Yes, no, maybe, everyone else is the same, most are now ANBU, I am, but Sakura passed the last test without going through the others. She's considered ANBU too but that's only because she can heal people. She could be anyway but she didn't pass the offensive portions, or take them.."

"What made her change?" Sasuke asked still trying to figure everything out.

"Three things, being too weak to defend her, and being too weak to defend other people; and saving you that played a very important part too." Sasuke laughed, and Naruto was happy. Naruto just waited outside the area door and talked with Sasuke. "So you changed too, but why did you change?"

"I endangered the whole village. I couldn't endanger a village if I never stayed in a place too long, right. I don't want Orochimaru or my brother to hurt anyone because of me."

"Noble, that's something new for you. Caring about others, that's also knew you definitely changed, for the better I say."

"So anything knew with you Naruto?" Sasuke asked, not caring but just asking casually.

"Sure, I get beaten by Sakura at least 20 times a day. If she's bored then it's more. She never does any physical damage, just tires me down and makes points where she could win every time. She's pushes herself too hard I think, no more games for Sakura. She's not much fun to hang out with, work and more work with her."

"Maybe we should change that?" Sasuke suggested.

"I guess Sasuke, but that's not easy. Sakura spent the past two years with Tsunade so she not only is advanced like Tsunade but has Tsunade's temperament, which means strong and stubborn."

"Sounds like a challenge for me."

"What, Sasuke, I don't get you; what is the challenge?"

"Sakura is strong and stubborn. The challenge you brought to me is we try to bring back the old Sakura."

"Sakura likes being strong Sasuke. She's being respected and people like it when they don't have to save her."

"I don't want the weak Sakura back. I want the caring, happy, fun Sakura back."

"What, I thought you said she was annoying back there." Naruto thought about all the times Sasuke had called Sakura annoying, and why would he miss that if he hated it.

"She was but her being boring and strong at the same time would get on my nerves. Her being weak and happy at the same time is what got on my nerves. She'd be fine, happy and strong; balance Naruto."

"Whatever, it's your crazy messed up mind, I think Sakura is just fine however she is, just not the Sakura that I've seen these last two days, that's too bad. I can't handle that Sakura."

"How was she, Naruto?"

"The other Sakura is either super strong and does what she knows is right, the Sakura is the same one that beat Ino when Ino was inside of her. Then that Sakura becomes guilty of what she did and falls down crying, even though it was right, she can't handle it. Simple."

"Man, talk about split personality."

"Sometimes I wonder if Sakura is really two minds like Ino said. The shy and afraid Sakura we knew and the super strong Sakura that does anything to protect her friends, wins battles and does what is best even if her conscious says there is a nicer way to do it. Sakura wants the easier way out, but her mind won't let her, her mind does what's best for the other. It's a fight of…help me here."

"Caring vs. Brains; the caring side tries to find the easiest way so she doesn't have to hurt anyone but herself. The brain says there is a way to save herself and the other but they both have to give, and the caring side controlled her before but now the brains have taken over." Sasuke added.

"I think they've always been there, her techniques are always perfectly executed, perfect control, the amount, the position, and everything. She just hasn't used common sense before when she fights; she uses her brain, but not common sense. She once told me that to die for another is much better than let another be killed for her to live. Selfless, not stupid; she needed common sense and now they are combined this must be the real Sakura."

"Then, it seems that this Sakura is the one that's better than everyone, so we have to be prepared for her. Her common sense has always taken over when her weaker self didn't have the courage to do something. When she was being held by her hair, common sense said hair compared to someone's life, the other Sakura couldn't think because no courage." Sasuke said.

"I see, but when she became a warrior she became both. Sakura is one special person. I don't think I've met someone like her who's been through so much to actually find out who she is."

"Yeah, it's kind of admirable for me. She's lost so much, and gained so much. I just lose and keep losing. I don't know who I am. I'll have to think about that tonight, what will I do with my life when my brother and Orochimaru are gone?"

"You didn't think about that before Sasuke? I've thought about that a million times."

"I've always lived for vengeance. Everything I do was just to prove that no one is stronger than I am. Sakura seems to be."

"Then maybe she can help you find the answers you have. If she's found them herself. Unless you plan on doing that by yourself."

"I do." Naruto sighed.

"You haven't changed much."

"No I haven't but you seem to have. You seem more mature and serious then when I left, that's for sure. Thinking about the future, what made you change?" Sasuke asked, once again.

"Sakura, she showed me that I couldn't live for today. I had to live for tomorrow, the next day and dream to live a long time."

"What's the name of Sakura's jutsu?"

"Exactly," Naruto answered.

"What?"

"Its name is Sakura Jutsu. We better be getting back, Sakura is probably wondering what took us so long. She went to take her shower too, then she'll watch you why I take mine, and she'll watch you tonight."

"Watch me?" Sasuke asked concerned.

"She's afraid you'll kill yourself or run away."

"Like I could, Sakura has me on a leash. She has control of my chakra, if it wasn't for her within 3 more days I'd be dead. She also made it so that if my chakra levels drop even a tiny bit she'll know."

"Sakura is probably going to keep you on a leash for a long time. Or until our next mission."

"What is it?"

"Actually it's hers, Orochimaru and Itachi's death mission. She's made the perfect jutsu for killing him. She's got everything down. She's going to kill him, and then I plan to go along as company."

"Where's my brother, Naruto?"

"I'm not sure? So what about Orochimaru?" Naruto asked.

"He's weakened. It's pretty much the reason why I'm so weak. I defeated him to escape, he's alive."

"Oh. She did it all to be able to defeat Itachi and Orochimaru on her next mission."

"Is thought she strong enough to take on Orochimaru and Itachi one after another?" Sasuke asked.

"She doesn't care Sasuke, she's doing it. She said that she just wanted to make sure you are okay first then kill Itachi, and Orochimaru. She blames them for your disappearance, condition, and your problems. Thought now you're probably going to take care of Itachi too." He nodded.

"Man, she's changed though." Sasuke said.

"Sort of the power and a sort of equal playing field is new she just improved. Same old Sakura on the inside but when it comes to fights, and protecting those she cares for like you and I. Nothing stops her. Sakura upgrade." Sasuke and Naruto went back quietly to the room, Sakura was wearing a red shorts and a red shirt with a white embroidered 'Haruno' crest on it.

"She's definitely changed physically Naruto. I just noticed that."

"I guess she has, maybe. I'm not sure. Hasn't she always looked like that?" Naruto questioned.

Sasuke shook his head and realized that Sakura is two years more mature, physically and mentally. "Never noticed how beautiful she was, she's stronger, you can see that but she's very beautiful, more than ever."

"Sasuke, you might want to cut that out before she realizes that you are thinking about her like that."

"Yah, you're right. So there any new ninjas in town?"

"Oh yeah, Sakura told me to tell you. You have a cousin named 'Uchiha Kaydin' he looks just like you. Sakura almost passed out when he showed up. It was funny. He's your cousin. He's your father's brother who was banned. He went far away to escape but after the accident, he came back to see if anyone was left, and to revive the family. He's like you except he cares about Sakura, and he has no thoughts of being a ninja, or even revenge, just a normal person."

"Oh, she did miss me." Sasuke said.

"Duh, if she wasn't fighting me. She was being all upset because you were taken, and would go on missions to improve her skills to save you. You know, you still have a chance." Naruto said.

"For what?" Sasuke asked, cluelessly.

"To be with Sakura, I know you want to and she's almost 16. You could always ask her, she wouldn't rebuke you. She'd probably thank you."

"I guess I could, but how did you know?" Naruto shrugged and the quieted their murmurings.


	5. Trouble in Disguise

Chapter 5: Trouble in Disguise - Edited Version

¤ (Soon After) ¤

"Hey Sakura, did you take carry of everything you needed to?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah Naruto, you can go and get yourself set for tonight." Sakura said welcoming him.

"Okay, well good-night Sakura, rest up." She nodded and sat down on the bed.

"See you tomorrow Naruto. We're going to be leaving at sunrise, got it?" He nodded and walked off. Sasuke walked in the room, and walked over to the bed.

"Can I sit here?" She nodded. She could already tell there would be a very awkward silence between them, or yelling, either one.

"I really should bandage up those wounds, so they don't get infected. That wouldn't be good for you." He shrugged. He pulled of his shirt and she squinted. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"I'm not that out of shape am I?" He asked sort of trying to be nice, and yet friendly which became hard for him in the uncomfortable. She shook her head.

"No, but you are banged up pretty bad. What happened to you?" She asked, preparing her medical supplies and such things.

"Orochimaru, my brother, people in town, guards from other towns, cell partners in jails in other towns, and when I was captured, fights and such. I refused to have anyone take care of it. I wanted it to remind me of home."

"Sasuke, that's completely stupid; compromising your health for your guilt for party leaving, and partly being taken away," She reprimanded.

"Sakura, what have I told you in the past about scolding me on stuff like this." Sasuke replied.

"This isn't the past Sasuke, this is the present. I'm not the same weak Sakura who you left in Konoha where I was weak and couldn't do anything. I'm a qualified Med Nin now. I could easily beat you now, so don't go telling me how to take care of people, It's my job to." He crossed his arms, and she bandaged up his arms, legs, and chest. She couldn't find a place on his arms and chest that wasn't cut and scarred, his legs, seemed just to be bruised from walking so much.

"So you think I'll live?" Sasuke asked, sort of just a stupid question. This was partly to annoy Sakura because now it was interesting to find out how she'd react.

"Yeah you'll live, but just barely. You are lucky I'm the best med Nin around." Sakura said finishing up and sighing.

She dug through her bag again, finding a set of clothes identical, only bigger to his old ones. "Oh here, I brought these for you. I thought that fighting Orochimaru would take a toll on you and I knew I'd need another pair of clothes. I'll leave so you can change. Don't think of doing anything stupid Sasuke. I'll know."

"Yeah, yeah, you have me on a leash. I wouldn't do anything anyway; now that my body is healing I guess I'm going back to Konoha." She smiled, and nodded happily.

"I'm glad Sasuke. This is going to be a mission to remember." She closed the door and leaned against it. After a few minutes had pasted and he had finally got his clothes on threw all the hardships of the bandages he opened the door and a sleepy pink haired figure came falling to the ground, and was caught in Sasuke's arms, he squinted in pain of her light body on his weak fragile body. He had supported her weight before to carry her away from a fight, she had saved him many more but he wondered how she could carry him anyway.

"Silly Sakura, you've tired you out with healing me, and travel. You always were a horrible guard on our all night missions." He picked up her body and carried her into his room and laid her in it, took a last look at her and walked to the room she had been assigned.

¤ (Morning) ¤

The sun rose and Sakura's body silently woke her up to see the rising sun. She opened her eyes and realized that she was supposed to be watching Sasuke. Then she realized that she was asleep in Sasuke's bed. She jumped up and ran down the hall.

"Naruto, Sasuke is…."Sakura said running into the dinning area where Naruto would be eating.

"Right here Sakura, man are you always this jumpy?" Sasuke asked Naruto.

"Only when she wakes up and her patient is missing. I ran off one night when she was supposed to be caring for me all night but she fell asleep and I had to put her to sleep in the other bed and take care of myself."

"Sorry about that again Naruto," Sakura apologized.

"Don't worry about it Sakura, you always tire yourself out with taking care of someone else you forget about yourself in the process. You should work on that." Naruto reprimanded her.

"I will thank you Naruto. So Sasuke, how did I end up in your bed last night, I remember bandaging up, handing you clothes, then nothing." Sakura asked.

"When I came to get you after I changed into the clothes you gave me, you fell to the floor but I caught you. You were asleep, so I laid you in my bed and I slept in yours."

"Thank you Sasuke," Sakura replied using her hair to hide her blush, as she looked down.

"Don't mention it Sakura. It's the least I can do after you healed me and took care of me." Sasuke answered.

"And brought you to your senses apparently. I'm glad you don't want to die Sasuke. It wouldn't be fun killing your brother without you." Naruto added. Sasuke smirked at this, causing Sakura to frown.

"Neither of you are killing Itachi," They both looked at her. "Sasuke is in too bad and unstable a condition, and Naruto, you just aren't. I'm going to take care of him myself." Sasuke looked at her.

"Are you crazy?" The two asked in unison.

"No, and don't argue with me. Naruto, when I leave I'm putting you and Hinata in charge of taking care of Sasuke. Sasuke just behave so I can stop worrying when I come back and you are healed."

"Sakura, you aren't going until I'm healed fully and I go with you, got it. He's my brother; he killed my family. He's my enemy, not yours. Only an advanced Jounin and ANBU can go on any mission alone, and on none of the stories I've heard says you are one, so you can't."

"How would you know Sasuke, you missed out on 2 years of my missions and you have no clue all the enemies and friends I've made. Moreover, I'm not going alone Sasuke. I'm taking Neji and Lee with me just because I can't go alone." Naruto and Sasuke faces said 'What?' "You heard me, Hinata talked to Neji for me and he said he'd accompany me, and Lee was well, he just did have it." Naruto backed up, her relations with Lee were old news, and Sasuke just looked at her, then Naruto. "Say anything Naruto and I won't think twice about throwing a kunai at you." Naruto nodded.

"Why don't you just bring Gaara, from the desert too Sakura?" Naruto said. "You'd think it was a gather all Sasuke's enemies party." Sakura sighed.

"Naruto think about it, the first time Sasuke fought Lee, what would be the only reason I would bring Lee?" Sakura asked him.

"Because his tactics were completely opposite of mine. Though when I'm healed I could beat him. Speed is something I got during the Chuunin Exams, if you didn't forget."

"Lee as well as I, Ino, Neji, and Hinata were all trained about Sharingan and the Byakugan, I studied everything. I not only know everything about your Sharingan, Sasuke, but I also can take down any user of those two special bloodline eye jutsu users in three seconds." Sasuke's eyes got wide. "I took it to learn more, Lee took it his first Genin year so he could defend himself, Ino and myself took it to prepare ourselves, she may come with me, if she's done with her whole life and such." Sasuke's face said what? "Ino is buying stuff for her wedding and such."

"To who?" Sasuke asked.

"She doesn't know, girls in Konoha don't really get a choice really, they're parents set it up. She does seem very happy about it; I know I'm not going to be in a year or so. I don't even get a choice. How sad is that?" Sakura said pouting.

"What, you don't get a choice in who you marry Sakura?" Naruto asked her.

"Naruto, how many times do I have to explain this? No, it's the job of the parents to find a suitable husband for their child. The guys go off and ask the parents, do tests and if the parents say okay, then the girls get handed off at the wedding, and then it's over, no choice from me what so ever."

"That is so stupid. It's like you are just like a puppet. That is so unfair." Naruto answered, pouting.

"We get a fair amount of say in it, if we hate them, our parents might listen to us, but if it's for the better of either or both of our clans, then no. We get absolutely no say. Sometimes we get a lot of say, sometimes none. I have no clue how my parents feel. I'm just glad that I took the course with Neji and Hinata, it proved how main strengths can easily become weaknesses."

"So why'd they take it?"

"Neji and Hinata took the course to prepare themselves on how to protect their biggest weakness in the Byakugan. It's a very simple flaw that they have, huge."

"Sakura would let me in on it. She said that only people who can be trusted are allowed to be trusted with the information. I'm very surprised that they let Neji and Hinata in the course if it's on how to defeat special eye jutsu users." Naruto answered.

"Naruto, if their weakness is used when they use the Byakugan then they die on the spot, sort of what will happen with Itachi soon, but enough about me. Naruto explain to Sasuke what you've been doing." Naruto looked at her.

"Sakura, I haven't changed much. You are the one who changed." Naruto answered. "I can't wait to take the ANBU exam soon."

"I thought you already started the test and you are taking a break, Naruto." Sakura asked.

"I did start all the paperwork, and all the written tests, but not any of the physical examinations. If you could help me with the exams. That would be nice."

"Sure Naruto, I'll help." Sakura said.

"So it seems that all that you and everyone in Konoha have been getting along, right Sakura?"

"Yeah, everyday I spend the mornings with Kakashi and Naruto, beating him all morning. Then I go with another team like Ino's, Neji's or Hinata's and train with them. I never stop training." Sakura explained.

"Sakura beats me for fun, and because I go easy on her. I can't help it, every time I try to go full force on her. I remember two years ago, I'm sorry for that Sakura." Naruto said.

"It's fine, at least I get some practice out of it. I have everyone helping me. You can't say I'm every bored." Sakura said smiling.

"Well aren't we leaving soon?" Sakura looked at the clock.

"Oh man, I told Kakashi-sensei I'd be there for the trial. I'm so going to be late. But he'll be late too, but maybe I won't be later than him." Naruto sighed.

"Let's go then." Sasuke said. She nodded, grabbed her bags, Naruto his and Sasuke had nothing. He'd have to ask someone to make him so new clothes, he brought them all on his journey and they were slowly all destroyed.

Many hours later, they arrived. "Sakura, there you are. Hello Naruto and Sasuke, I didn't think you two would make it back without her hurting you a few times."

"I made it threw a day without getting beat up sensei." Naruto said.

"Good job Naruto, what's Sasuke's condition Sakura." She sighed. "Bad huh?" She nodded.

"Shouldn't you take him to the hospital?" She looked at him. He shook his head.

"He refuses, that's part of the reason he's in such bad condition now. I think they hit him very hard on the head." Kakashi looked at Sasuke.

"Bandaged from head to toe and you refuse to go to a hospital."

"There's nothing more anyone can do anyway. Naruto and Sakura both said she is the best medical Nin in Konoha, so what can anyone else do. She bandaged me up and replenished my chakra supply pretty good, I'll heal in time." Kakashi looked at Sakura.

"I had to; it was part of my orders." She yelled, and turned away. Sasuke looked at her, then at Naruto.

"Sakura was told to only bandage you up and bring you back alive, replenishing your chakra supply was her own decision." Naruto said. "She was told not to, but because you wouldn't have come back alive without some chakra she did it, lucky with anyone else they wouldn't have."

"Sakura, you are going to have to explain that to the Hokage." She nodded and ran off. "Sasuke, you are going to be a lot of trouble for Sakura." He nodded and sighed. He left to keep her out of trouble to make her better and things like that, but now he's back and she's already in trouble and it's on his account. "Come on, she'll need you two as witnesses and help to get her out." They followed Kakashi into the Hokage's tent.

She sat down. "Lord Hokage, I'm sorry but I did what you told me not to do. I did replenish his chakra supply."

"And why would you disregard my direct order." Tsunade asked her.

"Because without chakra and at the state he was at he didn't have enough chakra to barely move, neither the less be able to heal his own wounds over time. I was told to bring him back alive in order I had to."

"Kakashi, seeing as for the time being she is still your student, what do you say a fair punishment is for her." Naruto and Sasuke looked at him.

"I think Sakura should have to take care of Sasuke." Naruto yelled.

"Naruto, do not speak without permission." Sakura scolded, then took a deep breath and sighed.

"Tsunade, I believe that Naruto is right, on more than one account. At this point no one is better than Sakura in the village, and seeing as Sasuke is wanted by more than 4,000 people she would be the only one strong enough to defend him. Also, since she gave him the strength to be able to fight back against a lot of people, he is a threat to us all, so she would be able to stop him, don't you agree. Also, seeing as his branch family is staying with her, it would be good sensitive. All that trouble for Sakura is surely enough punishment for saving a dying man, right?"

"For once Naruto's rebellious thoughts are correct. Sakura that is your punishment, any questions." She shook her head, and sighed. She seemed to be doing a lot of that lately.

"I understand completely Tsunade-sama, may I exit now?" She nodded. "Good-bye Naruto and Kakashi-sensei. Come on Sasuke, I have to take care of a lot of things. I wonder how Hinata is doing with Kaydin?"

"Can I come with you Sakura?" Naruto asked.

"Sure I guess you can eat all the left over from the last three days. Hinata always makes extra. And I believe she has a feast prepared for us, correct." Naruto's eyes got wide, and Sasuke raised and eye brow.

Sakura walked into her house, Sasuke looked around and Naruto ran into the kitchen. "Don't get lost." Sakura scolded him, he followed her instead, and she knew where she was going, right?

"Naruto, Sakura you are back. And that's…Wow Sakura, you don't have a scratch on you, and neither does Naruto. How'd you do it?" Kaydin said.

"We didn't do anything Kaydin, well Naruto didn't. I walked then had to take care of Sasuke's wounds, and chakra, he's beaten up pretty badly. I didn't get to test out my jutsu but that's a good thing. Oh, Kaydin, this is your cousin, Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke, this is Uchiha Kaydin." Sasuke nodded acknowledging his cousin's presence.

"Where's Hinata?" Naruto asked.

"Hey Naruto, I'm glad that you and Sakura are back in one piece. And that Sasuke is back with us." Hinata said smiling shyly and blushing.

"Me too Hinata, can I have all the left over food?" She nodded and pointed to a box of food from the last few days.

"Sasuke, do you have anything particular that you'd like to eat for dinner tonight? I'm sure Naruto has told you that we're having a feast to celebrate your home bringing." He shrugged. "Sakura, you have anything in mind?"

Sakura looked at the date, on her calendar, she jumped. It was January, of course she hadn't watched as time flew by her, but that meant it was 6 months until her 16th birthday, she fell to the floor. "Sakura!" Naruto yelled, and then he helped her to a chair.

"Sorry to scare you but I'm surprised it's already January, it's…

"Oh, poor Sakura; I wondered why you weren't freaked out like Ino right now, its 6 months, when are your parents coming?"

"Today, they're already done traveling, there here, this is bad." Sakura said.

Two adults walked into the kitchen. "Hello everyone, Sakura, Naruto, welcome back. And who would that be?"

"Uchiha Sasuke and you would be?" Everyone laughed.

"Your uncle, Logan Uchiha, and my wife Maya Uchiha," Sasuke's eyes got wide. "Nice to meet you Sasuke, well nice to finally meet you, when I left, my brother had only been married a few years."

"Sakura, and Naruto weren't joking; someone in my family is alive." They nodded. "Nice to meet you by the way."

"No wonder Sakura almost fell into the river when she saw Kaydin. Kaydin looks exactly like you." Sasuke looked at Sakura and she looked at the ceiling. "I'm really sorry about the deaths of your parents like that." Sasuke closed his eyes. "I'm sorry that we have to be short but we have to take Kaydin somewhere, we have a town meeting."

"Can I go?" Naruto asked.

"Well it's a meeting for parents of children who are past the 6 month mark; Sasuke, you and Naruto should come with us too." Sasuke looked at them.

"Why?" Naruto and Sasuke asked.

"Sasuke, you are 15 and a half too, you know; and so are you Naruto. It's a meeting for parents of children who are past 15 and half years. Since both of you don't you have to go on your own behalf, and guys get a choice, remember I explained that." Sakura reminded him.

"Sakura, aren't you going?" Naruto asked.

"I'm not really supposed to but I will check and see if my parents are there and maybe ask if I can stay, but it's really not a fun event for me."

"Me either." Hinata chimed in.

"Well you all should go anyway; it's a very important event in your lives." Maya said, reminding her. "I wasn't allowed to go to mine, but since your parents haven't talked to you for a while, they will probably need your insight Sakura, and Hinata I'm sure that your parents care about your opinion."

"Not really, I'm not much to them." Hinata said with her spirits down.

"Come on Hinata, stop being so negative. I'm sure they care about you. I'm sure they'll be happy to have you there."

"Not with the plans they have for how they set up the exams now, you'll have to wait. I am tending to the care of Sasuke. Tsunade said that Sasuke, for this and until you are married you are under the care of Kaydin and his family who are under the care of Sakura. You may not leave Sakura's sight unless you are with your cousin, okay." Kakashi said. Sakura sighed, and then he thought about how much Sakura has changed from when she was a main pupil of his. 'It used to be Sasuke this and Sasuke that, now hanging out with Sasuke night and day is a chore.'


	6. Exams

Chapter 6: The Exams – Edited Version

"Naruto, come on, all children in the age of 15 are to report for exams at the Academy. These exams are like the Chuunin exams except you have to take them, and they're a lot harder. Sakura you have two choices, as do you Hinata. You can take them as a kunoichi or as a housewife, or both. The more points you score the better I have to say."

"I'm definitely taking both, either one is easy. But Kakashi-sensei, if this is worst then the Chuunin exams what will become of Sasuke?" Sakura asked concerned.

"You are right Sakura, I didn't think of that. I'll ask Tsunade." 'There's the Sakura I know, just like the Chuunin exams. I did see you try to stop him Sakura, don't worry.' He disappeared.

"You worry too much Sakura." Sasuke said.

"Hey you wanted to bed dead today or tomorrow and would have if I didn't save you. Why would I worry?" She said yelling at him.

"So, your point?"

"This exam is going to test you on every level, taijutsu, genjutsu, and ninjutsu as well as how well you can stand the test of time. This is no normal examination. It's also how well you can protect something. It's a hard thing to do. I just don't think you can do it in your condition."

"Then make me able to do it."

"Fine, I'll replenish all your chakra but if I get in trouble, you'll be in for it." He shrugged. She did a few hand signals then laid her hands on Sasuke's shoulders and all his bruises and scars disappeared, as if they had never happened. Then she did more signals and put her pointer finger on his head. "There, you are healed now, go of and get yourself killed, like I care. Just remember that the jutsu I used will only work for today, it's a skin layer jutsu, you now have 5 layers of skin, the new one I created is temporary for today, by then the exam is finished; the exam runs from noon until midnight tonight. When its sunrise tomorrow your body goes back to normal, got it. The other jutsu gave you all of my extra chakra, your chakra is at full, as is mine."

"Fine, thank you."

"You are welcome." They had their backs turned to each other, and then Kakashi appeared. 'So much for them getting along, ever anymore.'

"Sasuke, you are fully healed, how? Sakura?" Kakashi asked.

"He was being stubborn so I created a new layer of skin to protect him for today's exams, that's it. And his chakra is back to full."

"Sakura," Kakashi said.

"Sasuke would have been killed if I didn't. I was told to take care of him, correct?" Kakashi nodded, and then sighed.

"Naruto, let's go. Sakura, just be careful how much chakra you give up, it's not as if you have no limit to chakra. Be careful." She nodded. "Everyone let's go." They all went to the exams and sat down.

"Sakura!" Ino yelled, Sakura came over to the door, and then closed it outside where no one was at. "Is it true, Sasuke's back, and he has a cousin and an aunt and uncle who is alive, where is he?"

"Why should I care, Ino?"

"I know that Sasuke and his other family members were put in your care, so where are they?"

"Sasuke had to talk to Kakashi, and so did Naruto. Kaydin, Sasuke's cousin is in here, back of the room. I'll introduce you." She smiled.

"So how bad is Sasuke's condition?"

"Horrible, but I fixed that temporarily, he'll have to heal over time, but he's taking the exams now. I advised him not to but does he ever listen to me, no. Come on." Ino smiled.

"Thanks Sakura."

"No problem." Sakura said leading Ino to the back of the room. (A/N: Sakura and Ino both have mid length, about long hair, it has been almost three years, and most girls' hair grows back by then.) "Kaydin, I'd like you to meet my friend, Yamanaka Ino."

"Uchiha Kaydin, it's a pleasure. Any friend of Sakura's is a friend of mine." Ino blushed and without either of them noticing Sakura walked off and sat down at a table. Quietly Sasuke took a seat next to her.

"You better wake up Sakura, it's about to start." She jumped and he raised an eyebrow. "More tired then you thought you were."

"Hey that's very advanced jutsu I'm performing, though I can I do get very tired from performing it, ask anyone who can." She snapped.

"I didn't criticize you. I was just making at point." Sasuke said surprised how defensive she was. 'I guess after everyone thinking you are weak for 12 years then you become strong any thing that has the effect of you is weak sets you off.'

"Okay, the exams will be taken on two levels, this is for the men and those female who wish to take it as a kunoichi. If you want to take the home wife part of the exam, take it later but all others if you don't want to test on kunoichi, leave." A few girls left, most of them weren't at the level Hinata, and Ino were on and nowhere near where Sakura was. It left Ino, Sakura, Hinata, and some other girls. "I will send you out into the forest and you must fend for yourselves for 12 hours, no warning on what will be out there. You have 20 minutes to prepare, dismissed."

Sakura went back to her house, packed her kunai, shuriken, and a few needles for good measure. She also had left Sasuke at the academy because he had nothing better to do. She arrived at the academy. "Hey Sakura." She tossed him a small pack; he opened it and smiled.

"Hey I may be quite annoyed with you but I've got to keep you alive, remember. There's everything we were trained with as well as a few extra things I managed to pick up over the years."

"Thanks."

"You are welcome, now we need to go." They ran off and there awaited the others from the exam.

"Each one of those spots has marked a name. Find the spot that has your name and when it hits a minute to you'll be taken to your spots. You need to stay alive, if you fall unconscious; you are out. If you break a bone, you are out. If you give up all you have to do is sick a shuriken on the ground and a kunai threw it and it'll take you back here. In the forest are letters marked with your family's symbol and they include the next step, once you have done all 6 of them, if you want to come back but you need all the letters and have to complete the 6 missions. Gone." They all nodded and they were sent off, all on their own.

∆ 3rd Hour ∆

Naruto was just walking from the spot and he was almost hit by a kunai but it missed him, he fought his way threw and beat hundreds of people. Then, he heard a scream; it was Hinata. She was fighting hard, and he had to help her, 'I think this might be part of the exam.' He thought.

He caught up to her and switched a log he grabbed with her body. She screamed again, being held. "Hinata, calm down. It's I, Naruto. You are fine now, I saved you." She cried on his shoulder and he walked next to her. He was going to protect her until she could take care of herself.

"Ah, another one on my list of people, Uzumaki Naruto, interesting. Naruto you are wasting your time protecting her, soon she'll be gone." A voice said.

"Naruto, behind you!" She said thrru her tears he turned around and saw another man exactly like the first. "It's not clone jutsu, its transformation jutsu, two men, one made to look like the other to trick you. My Byakugan can see right threw your tricks." He set her on the ground beneath him, and made four copies of himself.

"You take Hinata far away from here, you, you, and me, we take care of these guys." One Naruto picked Hinata up and ran her far away from here, he set her down, and then a shuriken came and hit him the Naruto disappeared.

"Taking the girl to safety, such a hero's thing to do, not smart to leave a clone in charge of protecting her though, right Hyuuga Hinata." She stood up, took a Kunai, and nailed him in the forehead, causing it to bleed, and he smiled. "A feisty one, this should be fun."

She took her Jyuuken stance and preformed some seals, and then she made copies of her shuriken and they swarmed around him, and the real ones hit him hard in the main cause points and he fell to the ground. She in the middle of the opening, and sat, her Byakugan would watch out for anything around her, but she was tired with all her chakra being used on the Byakugan, and that shadow shuriken trick, this was hard; she only took down 60 of the men. Some were clones, others were real, but she was tired. 'Come on Hinata, pull yourself together, Naruto would be upset if you did all that work and he did too and then you passed out.' She shut off the Byakugan and stood there and then more men came and she fought them off.

Naruto finished off the men and came to the opening, she was breathing hard, and he walked next to her. "You okay, I should have taken you myself though. I wasn't thinking very clearly. My brain just said take you as far away as possible."

"Tired but fine, I haven't been hit at all, but that's thank to my Byakugan but that is a lot of chakra I used, so I'm tired. So what now?" Naruto walked up to a tree and it had the Hyuuga mark, and one had the Uzumaki mark on it. They touched the tree and an envelope appeared.

Mission 2: go to the swamp, retrieve a scroll for a water jutsu, and use it to retrieve the next mission paper. (A/N: There are 24 students taking these exams and there are 6 missions so 4 of them are going to be on each of the missions.)

∆ 5th Hour ∆

Sasuke was fighting off tons of men, a hundred some by his count, and these were not clones they were men attacking him from all angles. He was not fast enough, he was fast but these men were Tai jutsu experts and even his sharingan couldn't cope with that. Then they all threw kunai at him and he tried to dodge them but it was of no avail, he was hit by many of them and this layer of skin was not as good as his own but his own skin was still healing so there was nothing he could do. This time they used needles, and he just prepared to fight a lot of the needles, then he'd just get hit, it was like with Haku except they were real, and fighting him, not one in the mirrors.

"Man Sasuke, Sakura is right you are in horrible shape. I'm sure the old you would have done much better." Ino bragged. He just glared at her. "Don't mention me saving your life." She yelled.

"Whatever." Sasuke pulled out the kunai stuck in him, and squirmed at the pain when he pulled them out.

"Sakura is way ahead of me in the missions. I'm only on my third. How far are you?" Ino asked. Sasuke held up 5 letters and a few scrolls and such. "Wow, I guess you are doing okay, I believe she's wondering around now, helping others out, she already finished her 6."

"My last one is somewhere over here. I'm almost done but in horrible shape for it. Why Sakura wouldn't go home with the scrolls is news to me, she fell asleep almost everywhere today."

"Sakura was done fairly early maybe an hour ago, she transferred chakra to her feet and ran off to the next one then, her fourth, my second; that was more like 2 hours ago, now she's been done a while."

"Then we better go."

"You are almost done but I've got a lot of work to do. Bye Sasuke, if you see Kaydin make sure he's all right. He was doing pretty badly earlier; he's probably on his third too." He nodded and walked off.

After a while he stumbled over something, he looked down and found a sleeping Sakura on the ground, if she went unconscious she would have been taken back but she was just asleep with in her pouch 6 letters and scrolls and other stuff. He laughed to see her sleeping, he picked her up and walked a while then he got his last letter and he did the come back thing and he and Sakura were taken back.

"Hello Sasuke, what's wrong with Sakura?" Kakashi asked looking at him as he set Sakura on the ground and stood up.

"Be quiet she's sleeping." He raised an eyebrow. "She got all the letters and scrolls and hour ago says Ino and she was out helping someone else and must have fallen asleep there, so I brought her back with me."

"You two can go home, I'd make sure that she gets enough sleep. I heard all the chakra she used prior to the exam, no wonder she's tired." Sasuke nodded and carried her back to her house and put her in her bed and went to a room down the hall and fell asleep in the bed.

∆Forest, 9th Hour∆

"Finally the last envelope for us, right Hinata?" Naruto said happily. She nodded, they did the come back thing and she and Naruto went their separate ways to their homes and rested.

Sakura awoke wondering once again where she was. She realized she was in her own bedroom. She wondered what time it was, she checked the clock it was 9pm. She walked around the house, and saw Kaydin and Ino sleeping on the couch together which was a scary surprise for her seeing Kaydin was a guest, and Ino was not invited but she'd let it slide because they were her friends, and they deserved to be happy together.

She walked into the kitchen and there was no one there, she started making a snack for her and she heard someone come in the door. 'Kaydin is here, and Ino might go out. Maybe it's Sasuke, or Kaydin's parents, or I'm just going to go see.'

"Hello Sakura, how long have you been here?" She looked at the clock, then back at her parents.

"I finished around four but I think I fell asleep from using so much chakra. I don't know how I got back here." 'I think it might be Sasuke's work again, probably.' She thought. "So nice to see you again,"

"You two, you are a lot taller than you use to be, and you must be stronger too. The meeting was simple, took a long time, there were a lot of orphaned kids this year, more than when we grew up but times change. I hope you are planning on going with us to the meeting tomorrow that's when we'll be working on everything."

"I guess I really don't like being treated like a prize for someone. It gets on my nerves and it upsets me." My mom sighed.

"I understand how you feel but Sakura; you are a female member of one of the most distinguished of the socialistic clans. It's your job, sorry. I know how you feel." Sakura sighed; it was no use, like almost every female member in Konoha she had to get married. She had once asked Tsunade why she was not married herself. She had answered that because her parents were killed she didn't have to, the reason women get married is to unite two clans, save a clan, or add new members to their clan, since she didn't care to do any of those, she didn't want to get married. Some people don't want to get married then they don't have to if they have but in clans where there is no need to at such a young age they can wait, but in families like Sakura's they married their children off at a young age. Also ANBU, criminals, as well a Jounin don't usually marry until they retire in order to spend their life with their family and keep them out of danger.

After she was done talking to her parents, she went and took care of the housewife section of the quiz and easily passed it all so then she fell asleep.

Sasuke woke up to the smell of something delicious cooking, he walked down and found Sakura's mother working in the kitchen without taking a break. "Excuse me, who would you be? I think that if you give me your name I can match it with what Sakura told me about you."

"Uchiha Sasuke." She nodded.

"I'm Sakura's mother, pleased to meet you. I never got to meet any of Sakura's friends being on missions all the time but it's nice to get to know, are you hungry Sasuke?"

"Not really, I don't usually eat until everyone is down, common courtesy and all." She nodded.

"That's very polite of you. Sakura is out on the balcony thinking about what not. There is another man named I think he said it was Kaydin but went out early with some blonde haired girl this morning. She said her name was…" Sakura's mom stumbled.

"Ino?" Mrs. Haruno nodded and continued cooking. "I'm going to see how Sakura is doing. She was very tired last night when I brought her back from the exams. She fell asleep during them."

"So you were the one who brought her back, thank you. She was trying to figure that out when I came home, then she went off to take another exam. I'm sure she's very tired now. Though you can go. It's a big glass door up the stairs. He nodded and left.

Sasuke walked out to the balcony and met Sakura out there, she turned around and smiled. "Thinking?" She nodded. "What about?"

"Try figuring it out on your own." He looked at her. "Sorry for being rude, but you should know."

"Don't worry so much Sakura, you scored best out of the whole group that went, probably better than any one every has, no one scored anywhere near yours, Kakashi seemed surprised to see anyone 5 hours into the exam finished." She nodded.

"How that makes me feel better I don't know but thanks."

"You're welcome, who ever is in your area would have to be on the same level as you, at least your parents get a say. I heard that a long time ago the scores alone paired you up, that would stink, right."

"Yeah, but now, anyone as good as me would get on my nerves." He raised an eyebrow. "You especially get on my nerves with your getting beaten up constantly and are hard on yourself. You are going to kill yourself one day."

"I wanted that day to be today. I would have been dead today, and all would be fine in the world." This time is was Sakura who raised an eyebrow at him.

"That makes no sense and you know it. One less Uchiha in the world would make the better place in the mind of Uchiha Sasuke." Sakura rebuked.

"If I was dead then Itachi would not bother anyone looking for me because I'm dead. And Itachi's purpose in life to make me miserable would be of no avail so he'd go and think of something else to do in his meaningless life. So answer me a question, why did you take a course on bloodline limit eye jutsu?" Sasuke asked.

"After having a few hundred run downs with your brother and trying to take him down with no avail whatsoever I had to learn a way at that was the perfect way to do it. If Sharingan had a weakness, which it does, then using that to make sure he can't use it would give me a definite advantage in battle." Sasuke nodded. "Any more questions?" 'Of course I have tons but would I ask you now, no.' He thought.

"No, but I have a need for your opinion Sakura." She looked at him. "What would you say if I said that I wasn't going to get married for about 16 more years?"

"I'd say this, you have a clan to revive Uchiha Sasuke and if you start in 16 years you are going to be in trouble with Kaydin's parents, and me."

"The reason I left was many reason but one was to make sure no one got in trouble because of me being there. I was taken upon my departure that too, if I was far away from anyone that could get hurt then they'd be okay. If I got married I'd endanger her, and I wouldn't ever do that to anyone. I need advice."

"You think too much Sasuke." He raised an eyebrow. "The person you marry is going to be on your level, trust me, anyone in all the world can take care of them better than you can take care of yourself, or you can take care of them. Look at yourself."

"I get your point."

"Don't worry so much, I'm sure they'll take care of themselves too. Plus when they agreed to get married to you they'd know what they were in for."

"Thanks, your hidden point, please?"

"Whoever marries you will be strong enough to take care of themselves, and hopefully strong enough to take care of you. They will also know, or you'll have to explain that being with you is a constant risk on their life. It might be hard but you'll find someone who understands what you need. Someone like…

"You."

**Important! –Author's Note- **

I know I don't usually do author's notes. It's not really my thing, but in this story I feel a part of this and I'd like to thank my reviewers, you are great too, keep reviewing.


	7. Advice

Chapter 7: Advice – Edited Version

Replay: _"What would you say if I said that I wasn't going to get married for about 16 more years?" Sasuke asked. _

_"I'd say this, you have a clan to revive Uchiha Sasuke and if you start in 16 years you are going to be in trouble with Kaydin's parents, and me." Sakura answered. _

_"The reason I left was many reason but one was to make sure no one got in trouble because of me being there, and I was taken upon my departure that too, if I was far away from anyone that could get hurt then they'd be okay. If I got married I'd endanger her, and I wouldn't ever do that to anyone. I need advice." Sasuke replied. _

_"You think too much Sasuke." He raised an eye brow. "The person you marry is going to be on your level, trust me, anyone in all the world can take care of them better than you can take care of yourself, or you can take care of them. Look at yourself." Sakura mentioned. _

_"I get your point." _

_"Don't worry so much, I'm sure they'll take care of themselves too. Plus when they agreed to get married to you they'd know what they were in for." Sakura reminded him. _

_"Thanks, you are hidden point, please?" Sasuke begged her. _

_"Whoever marries you will be strong enough to take care of themselves, and hopefully strong enough to take care of you. They will also know, or you'll have to explain that being with you is a constant risk on their life. It might be hard but you'll find someone who understands what you need. Someone like… Sakura stopped starting to think. _

_"You." Sasuke said. _

"What?" Sakura said being surprised.

"You were describing yourself."

"No I was not." Sakura argued.

"Maybe not on purpose, but subconsciously you were."

"Explain to me how I could do that subconsciously. I think I'd know if I was."

"First you said, 'strong enough to take care of themselves' you can easily do that. 'strong enough to take care of you' meaning me, and who was put in charge of taking care of me, who has always taken care of me? Finally, 'someone who knows what you need' and by explaining to me this, you just said that didn't you? Answer me that Sakura?"

"So maybe I fit the description but that doesn't mean anything." Sakura argued.

"Whatever Sakura, we have a meeting to go to this morning, right?" Sakura argued.

∆ Meeting Place, Hokage Tower ∆

They went with the Hokage and everyone was given advice with their parents or the people who were in charge of them. "Hello Sakura and family. We shall give you advice on your personal partner." She nodded.

"According to your skills on the exam you finished first but stayed and helped out Ino and others during the exam and stayed a while after you finished. Then you fell asleep during the exam, and Sasuke brought you back home for the kunoichi exams. For the home wife exam part you scored very well, and got the best score in the history of the exams."

"Yes Sakura has always done well, and we thank your great institution for that." Her mother said.

"We advise Sakura's partner to be someone who's strong like her, smart, and doesn't mind that she's stronger than him. He should be someone who is quite independent seeing that Sakura has a temperament problem when it comes to being under commands to do things. He should be someone who understands that she is quite independent herself, and she likes going on missions. That's all I have to say." Tsunade handed a card that all the information on it about whom her parents should look for.

Naruto and Kakashi then came in. "Hello Kakashi, and hi Naruto; Naruto are you ready for your advice?"

"Yes Obaa-san, go on." Kakashi looked at Naruto.

"As Naruto is an aspiring young Shinobi, the girl should be someone who should be able to take care of him because he will be hard to take care of. She should be kind and noble; someone who is more of a homemaker but also a fighter to protect herself. She should be very gentle and understanding of him and his virtues. She should also know about his true self, and respect him and understand what that means for her. She shouldn't care about that and should be very close to him."

"I understand, we will go," Kakashi said joining them.

Next were Kaydin and Sasuke with Kaydin's parents; "So your name is Uchiha Kaydin correct?"

"Yes, and these are your parents, correct?"

"Yes Hokage-sama, I would like to request your advice since I am not familiar with your village, being born in the wild."

"Since you were born in no village we humbly welcome you to ours and since your father was born here from what I hear, we recognize you as are own. Since you are new, I advise you to find someone who you have met and communicated with and have found pleasurable as a friend and future wife. That's all I can say knowing the advice I see best fit." Kaydin nodded and left, the area; leaving Sasuke to talk to Tsunade.

"Sasuke, you are a tough one to find a match for, I guess. You need someone who doesn't mind you and the way you are. Someone who realizes that you are a wanted man and that they are constantly going to be in trouble every moment of their life. They'll have to be strong, able to take care of you and her at the same time."

"Anything else." Sasuke asked.

"You do know that you being from the main house of your clan, that you have the main responsibility to revive your clan and protect them. So you out of all people should know that it's your job to do that, and you need at partner that can handle it, that's all I can say."

"Thanks, I'll be sure to take your advice, be careful, and find the person out there that's for me." Sasuke walked out knowing exactly the same thing as when he started.

Then in came Hinata who was very scared and decided to go in herself and walked in. "Hello Hinata, how are you?" she smiled and nodded. "You are going to be the easiest to advice, to accent your quiet nature and skills for a kunoichi like yourself. I recommend someone who well make sure you realize the kind of person you are. They have to make sure you are happy, and give you the confidence you need, and though it is simple to tell you what you need, to find someone who matches that is much harder, good luck Hinata." She nodded, took the paper and walked off.

(Here we go this is where the Romance shall start; you thought it began already, didn't you? Well you are wrong, and I'm always right, not everywhere just at academy, about books and in my story.)

∆ Academy ∆

They showed up in the academy gym and many of the kids were already chatting among themselves which had begun a tradition, but this year the parents were aloud to be involved, and this was not going good for Naruto.

Naruto sat on the outer walls of the huge gym, all by himself, and Hinata had just arrived and she walked around endlessly around it, people ignoring her, insulting her or being rude. She walked up over to a bench not realizing her surrounding area and sighed rather loudly. Naruto heard her and looked to her.

"Hinata, what's wrong? Aren't you suppose to be out there rather then in here?" Naruto asked her.

"I am supposed to…yes; but I don't want to go… so no," She sighed again, causing Naruto to frown seeing her sad while all these seemingly joyous occasions were going on.

"You know Hinata; you seem to think only about the bad things, never the good things in your life. You are pretty, talented, and a good kunoichi, sure you make mistakes and you aren't as good as Sasuke and Sakura, but who is? It's not me either. We have to be happy with who we are, and what kind of people we are. I am but others don't seem to be." Naruto sighed, in loss for himself, but Hinata started laughing.

"They just don't understand your individuality. I don't have any to appreciate of my own; but I do appreciate your individuality. It's rather funny how you don't fear them and how they pick on you, I… do." Hinata said shyly.

"That's nice of you. Could you help me find someone and I would help you find someone, since we both best can help each other by doing it themselves." Naruto suggested. They handed each other their card.

Meanwhile… Sakura arrived at the door moping because only 2 people finished in her time frame, her and Sasuke. She contemplated on wither to ask to talk to Sasuke at all, which seemed like a waste of breath, or to try and see what interesting way of rejection he can use. She didn't mind another chance, or being rejected at her point. By her count, she had been rejected beyond hundreds of times before.

Ino came over to Sakura and saw her depressed face. "Sakura, what do you think you are doing, you can't just sit around, there are a lot of people to talk to, so go talking, now." Ino commanded.

"I wish I had a lot of choices, listen to the person I need to find, though it seems easy, I don't have many choices." Sakura said.

"Stop being upset Sakura, even one is a good chance. A really good actually," Sakura shrugged and Ino snatched her paper from her hand. "Alright so I was wrong, man, hard chances; you need someone, strong, smart, who doesn't care that you are stronger than him, independent and understanding you can be independent yourself. This is impossible. I see why you gave up, man this is hard."

"More like hopeless." Sakura reminded her.

"Well let's start with the top of our class, people who scored in your time frame." Ino looked at Sakura's list and sighed. "Sasuke, man that's hard; and completely unfair. We had that thing for him back then but now it's like hopeless for a chance with him. I gave up on him when he left." Sakura sighed. "You still like him don't you Sakura?" Sakura sat up.

"Maybe I still do, not sure really. I've been taking care of him for every second. I couldn't tell the difference from with him and any other time, it's like… well, like before. Every moment was special."

"Good, then all we have to do is find Sasuke."

"Don't see how that works well." Sakura responded.

"Because Sasuke is in your time frame so one he is all by himself, two, he is a mess and three, he's totally yours Sakura."

"What?"

"Don't tell me that you are blind! He's been asking everyone about you every step and chance he gets. He cares for you, and must have said something to you before right?"

"Not really, except this morning. I was thinking about this and he was wondering about it too, then he wanted to wait another 16 or so years before I got married and I yelled at him for that, (_Ino is confused about what this has to do with anything)_. Then well, I said that it's his job to revive the clan and such. Then he said he didn't want to because he'd endanger the life of the person who he married, and how he wouldn't want to do that. (_Ino is like Awwww.)_ Then I said he was being stupid, and he'd have to find a partner who understood him, and was strong and able to take care of him. Then he crazily accused me of describing myself, isn't that crazy."

"It does sound like you were describing yourself Sakura, someone who could take care of him, someone who could take care of themselves, someone who understood him and all his life and they understand a trouble he could be. And who would be better than you?" Ino reminded her.

"Okay, okay, I get your point, but how do I start talking to him? Usually he starts, or I do something stupid then he says something and we talk." Ino smiled. "Oh no you don't, Ino no."

"You'll thank me later, or hate me; but eventually you'll thank me for this Sakura." Ino said being herself, took Sakura by the arm, and pushed her into Sasuke who was sitting being annoyed by weakling girls who were nowhere near, what he needed.

"Bye Sasuke, bye Sakura. Sakura was bored, and I've got to go. Now you can be bored together." Sasuke raised and eyebrow at Ino and Sakura was about to jump up when Sasuke grabbed her arm and pulled her to a sitting position next to him. Ino smiled and skipped-walked off.

"What's up with her?" Sasuke asked.

"I never know she's always out of whack with her movements just pulling people around and jumping at things, crazy." He nodded.

"So have you done anything yet?" Sakura shook her head. "Me neither."

"We finished so early that no one else is in our field, except each other." He nodded.

"So can I read your card?" He asked.

"Why, and only if I can read yours." He once again, cocked his brow, took her card out of her hand and handed her his and they read.

"I was curious, high expectations of this person, huh?" Sasuke asked her.

"You too, what do them expect this person to be…" Sakura started.

"Perfect." They said at the same time.

"Yeah, Lord Hokage is drawing us a picture of who the person is on the outside, and expect us to be able to find the embodiment of the person they have described. It's almost impossible but someone always can do it, so we have to too." Sakura agreed they'd have to try, so they went their separate ways trying to match the side of their card that described themselves with the side that described their lover, neither Sakura nor Sasuke could find anyone near their description. (Blind?!)

Back with Hinata and Naruto…earlier, "This should be easy, you need someone who is quite obnoxious and helps people with their problems in self esteem. I'm sure that's someone's character traits with have that on it."

"Yours will pose more of a challenge Naruto, we just have to find a group of people who understand your individuality and then we'll find them, right?" He nodded. The searched for hours, most people were matched up by then, most with people by there parents, others found themselves someone who matched.

"Sakura is the only person who understands you Naruto, well when it comes to girls and she's nothing like you are looking for." Hinata sighed in loss of hope for helping Naruto.

"Your description is hard too. I couldn't find a single person who's card had high self esteem written on it, what kind of crazy thing is this?" Naruto yelled at the sky. Kakashi appeared.

"Oh hello Kakashi-san, nice to see you again," She bowed in following her custom bow.

"Naruto, you and Sakura are an hour late for practice, what's the hold up?" Kakashi asked, annoyed. (As if he'd be on time. They must be extremely late for him to notice they're late!)

"Sorry Kakashi but I've been helping Hinata find her partner, and she mine, but they've both ended up in a dry spell along with Sakura, Sasuke, Ino, and Kaydin." Kakashi sighed.

"Are you all blind as bats or is it just me?" He sighed. "Get all 4 of them here." They all gathered.

"What's this for?" Sasuke asked. Kakashi wrote their names on the side of the card that described them and scattered them on the floor, and made two rows of three.

"Okay, these three cards are traits of the three girls that are here, these are the boys' traits that they need in girls. I will read off the girls' and raise your hand if it pertains to you, then we will solve everything. I wouldn't have to play games, if you weren't blind."

"This is stupid. I need to find someone who matches my card Kakashi-sensei." Sakura complained.

"Patience Sakura. I also added everyone else's' here too, so that you have a fair chance to find your match." Sakura nodded. "Naruto, Sasuke, and Kaydin; listen closely and remember what your card said." They nodded. "'someone who is obsessed with her looks beyond her studies. She is a good warrior but is more of a homemaker than a warrior because of her attitude.' Who is it and whose card says that?"

Kaydin and Ino raised their hands. "Mine said 'good warrior but is more of a homemaker, and not very focused on her studies and has a fearful attitude." Ino said.

"Mine said that is what I need so Ino is my perfect match, which made sense seeing as I like her so much." Ino blushed, Kakashi handed them their cards, and they walked off.

"Now, 2 pairings to go. 'strong and fearless, cares for others like herself, independent and temperamental, has a need to be in control, needs someone who doesn't care that she's stronger than they are.' Sakura fell over laughing, and then raised her hand. The other card is 'strong and fearless, has a need to be cared for, and cares for other while putting them in danger, has a need to leave others to keep them safe, a loner, and independent on themselves'. Sasuke looked at Sakura whose eyes were wide.

"You do know what this means you two?" Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other, and Hinata and Naruto looked at them. Kakashi sighed. "It means that though you were blind you were always the way to complete each other, without knowing it, perfect in everyway." They nodded and the walked off, without a word, taking their cards and making sure it wasn't a mistake.

"Finally, do I really have to read the cards to tell you two that you belong with each other?" Kakashi asked Hinata and Naruto.

"What, my card didn't match hers, I read it."

"Naruto, you read the same two things over and over again, you read what you were, and what she needed and what you were; you didn't try putting the two together and realized they were the same."

"But Naruto is so different from me. I'd be a disgraceful wife to him." Hinata sighed.

"Haven't you ever heard the phrase opposites attract?" Hinata shook her head. "Well it's true in many cases, even though it doesn't seem in the opposites in people attract them to the other, let's say that I'm a Hokage, what would appeal to me would most likely be a normal person who is helping out the village by doing small deeds because they have similarities but their differences stand out so they can fix what the other doesn't have, understand?" Kakashi asked her.

"But I'd still be a horrible wife to Naruto. I'm a disgrace and everyone knows it." Kakashi sighed and looked at Naruto.

"Hinata, according to the paper you did great on your home making skills test, and you finished above most people in the kunoichi why would you be afraid to be a horrible wife, especially to me?" Naruto asked concerned.

"Because Naruto, though I may be able to do those things now, sure it may seem simple and easy to do, but it isn't and if I fail; then I'd be useless to you. I don't want to ruin your life." Naruto felt bad for upsetting Hinata.

"Hinata, you are a great person. You can cook amazing food, and you take care of a lot of people, and always have, so why worry about stuff that is so little. I know you can do it, even if you don't." She smiled, and Naruto led her to his house to talk. Kakashi realized that all his students were getting married and smiled knowing in a few years he might get married himself knowing he has done his good for his old friend's family, and his students, and the whole village. (Review Please?)


	8. Really

Chapter 8: Really? - Edited version

A/N: This story is going to sound quite depressing for those, it's slow now and it's very fluffy when we actually do get there so be prepared, but for now it's going to be detailed of how they act, they feel, their needs, and desires, like real people are. Not like how I sometimes portray them. I tried by best to keep them in character but hey it is my story, remember but I did do quite a good job.

∆ Balcony ∆

Sakura and Sasuke walked back to her house and threw the house, and onto the balcony because they felt it was private enough to talk at.

"Is this really happening?" Sakura asked in a sort of reluctant tone, not as happy as Sasuke thought.

"I guess it is." Sasuke replied, also not as happy as Sakura would have liked him to be. "You disappointed?" Sasuke asked, causing Sakura to look at him.

"No, why do you ask?" Sakura answered.

"Because you've wanted this to happen for almost 5 years, I'd thought you'd be happier then you sound, and act."

"Me too, but I'm not as happy as I use to be either, more tranquil at times then I use to." Sakura answered. "You?" Sakura said.

"Me what?"

"You disappointed being paired up with me?" She asked now sounding quite sad, and disappointed, waiting for rejection, slumping in her chair.

"Can I tell you something Sakura?" Sasuke asked. She nodded, also heaving a sigh following it. "You are very annoying." She wanted to jump up and run off, she calmly stood and turned around and walked. Then he took a grab of her wrist. "Not finished, it's impolite Sakura to leave in the middle of someone's sentence."

"Fine, you've only done it a million times before, this is going to be no different." She said almost at tears, she felt it coming.

"Your attitude now is much more annoying than it use to be. You are not the same Sakura that I knew, and liked. (Her eyes get wide) Yes, I liked you, and always have, and do." She smiled and was about to open her mouth. "Stop, don't speak, I'm not done yet." She sighed.

"What now?"

"Come on, you've been waiting for 5 years a few seconds won't make a difference. As you pointed out this morning Sakura, and you were right like you always have been. (She blushes). I have always tried to protect you, keep you out of danger, done anything I could to make sure you stayed fine and when people attacked us because of me, when Itachi or Orochimaru came and you got hurt, it hurt me because it was my fault. I left for that, for you to be safe. If I died, I thought everything and everyone would be happy, when I saw you again and what you had become, I knew I had made the wrong and right choice. You were safe, strong enough to protect yourself; yet, you were lost and needed help."

"Lost?"

"Yes Sakura lost. You seemed to be missing a part of you, and inessential part, and I saw how you looked at me, and I figured out it was me. I never admitted it to myself that I loved you, and probably won't until the day I marry you. I know it and I feel it but to me, it doesn't make sense." She seemed to cry, and he put his arm around her and pulled her toward him.

"What didn't make sense?"

"I was alive."

"What?"

"As much as so many people wanted me dead, and I wanted myself dead. I couldn't kill myself, and no one else could seem to, something stopped them. At first I thought it was my skills, or that I was the last member of the Uchiha clan that was good like some luck, then now, I figured that as much as I needed you when I was alone, you needed me so much more."

"You missed me?"

"Of course I did, I'm human too Sakura. I might hide it to protect those I love but I am human, stop acting so surprised. I'm sure you knew that all along."

"It's surprising to see it, I knew that you were human and you felt but I knew you covered it with all the vengeance you needed but to see is so amazing for me." He smiled and he pulled her closer causing her to smile.

"I couldn't die because how alone and sad you would be wouldn't ever equal the pain that you'd suffer because I was alive. I figured that out with the cards, the Hokage doesn't match our personalities to other personalities. She thinks of a person of what destiny assigns us, and then writes their personality on the card, simple really."

"Thank you Sakura."

"For what?"

"You kept me alive, I'd be dead if you didn't need me, and I didn't need you. You also have saved my life so many times at the expense of yourself, and one thing that stands out is the Chuunin exams, I know." Sakura blushes. "Hair for my life seems nothing like a fair trade but it was trust me, your hair was a sacrifice because it was part of you that needed me so just like you, and it gave itself for me. You've always helped me when I fell down, or broke something, even when you weren't a med Nin. You knew what to do, how to react and always cared, from day one, worry wart." She giggled.

"I also have you to thank, you are everything I need and so much more." He smiled and she rested her head on his shoulder. 'To be this close to Sasuke and for him not be hurt is a blessing.' Sakura thought. They sat there looking out at the trees in the forest and just stared until their accompaniment was interrupted.

"Sakura, where are you? I can't find Naruto, Hinata or Sasuke." Ino yelled and then Sakura sat up from her seat and turned around also followed by a glare from Sasuke. "Oh, sorry, my bad. Sasuke, have you seen Naruto and Hinata since you clearly know where Sasuke is." Sasuke glared at her again. "Sorry, I'll find them myself." Kaydin appeared.

"Ino, I told you not to bother Sakura."

"And Sasuke."

"Sasuke?" Sasuke and Sakura turned around again. "Oh, sorry for bothering you. I'll take care of this, and her. Bye." Kaydin took Ino by the arm and pulled her away from Sakura and Sasuke.

"Sasuke…" He looked at her wondering why she would bother him in such a quite time. "Can I ask you something?"

"Only if I can ask you something first?" She nodded. He helped her stand up on her own to feet, and she stood up.

"Okay, what is it Sasuke?"

"Will you marry me, Sakura? I know you really don't get a choice, but I want to give you a choice anyway." She laughed.

"Of course I'll marry you Sasuke; you didn't have to ask you know."

"I know but you asked a question and I wanted to too." She sighed. "Now time for your question?"

"Mine is much more logical, I think." He raised and eye brow. "Can I kiss you?" He raised his eyebrow again. "I'm asking permission." He sighed and took his hands around her waist and pulled her into a kiss, it was her first kiss, and how happy she was it was with him, he had also not ever kissed a boy because well their excuse is the same they were too young, separated and in love with someone who was far away sometimes in physical means, others in heart. After a few moments, they pulled a part and Sakura felt weak and she seemed to feel like she was falling and he could sense it, so he picked her up and carried her in the house, to her room which was connected to the balcony. He set her on the bed.

"Better?" She nodded. "So you have plans for the rest of your life?"

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Not really."

"Well I'm making your plans for you. You are going to spend the rest of your life with me."

"Fine with me, I'm perfectly content with that." Sasuke smiled. Sakura and Sasuke sat on her bed, and Sasuke just laid back and rested while, Sakura rested her head again his chest and they enjoyed each other's company.

∆ Meanwhile, earlier ∆

"Aren't they so cute Kaydin?" Ino asked.

"Yeah, glad that they finally figured it out." Kaydin said.

"So it seems that Sakura finally got what she wanted, to be Sasuke's girlfriend, and now his wife. So what does that mean for you?"

"My father said that it is the sworn duty of the branch house to protect the main house, so it's my job to protect Sasuke and Sakura at the risk of my own life." Ino sighed.

"You sound just like Neji, he is always like that. He said it is his job to protect Hinata." Ino said sad.

"Sasuke is the most important person in our family and if something were to happen to him our clan would be lost. You understand, don't you?"

"No." Kaydin sighed.

"I'm sure Neji has one too but him and I as a branch family members have seals on our eye jutsu, to the left and right sides of my eyes, my hair covers it but if I die, someone can't steal my sharingan like they could Sasuke's that's why everyone is after him."

"Man that would make for a horrible life. But if a branch member is just a younger child in the main house would Sasuke have the seal too?"

"Destiny chose all for that to happen, sometimes the seal isn't really there, sometimes it's invisible; some clans don't even have it. I know that the Uchiha clan has it, and as I would expect. Sasuke doesn't because destiny knew that Sasuke would never be able to give his life for Itachi, because in the end, both will die, at the same time because none of them is stronger than the other.

"Then poor Sakura, she's in for it." Ino answered. "Sasuke's going to die and she doesn't know."

"Let her have her time with him before he dies, Ino. It's destiny, and that is a curse any clan that uses eye jutsu, their fate is sealed.

"That's sad, there is nothing anyone can do, it's so sad." Ino said about to cry. "Poor Sakura,"

"Don't worry; the thing is Haruno means of spring, so Sakura is Cherry Blossom of Spring. The Haruno Clan while unbeknownst to them is a clan prestigious of girls because they can alter destiny because of their love and feelings, like spring changes how life is restored. She'll be fine, but Sasuke's the one that's trying to get killed because he's an Uchiha and they can take his sharingan. She's the only one who can protect him. If anyone can save him, it's her. But let's talk about you, okay?"

"Okay, so ask away, we have a lifetime."

"So what's your favorite thing to do?"

"Never really thought about it, but I guess that would be… well doing my hair, and makeup and dressing up and stuff like that. I also can sometimes enjoy training with my team. You?"

"That's good, I enjoy just hanging around places, talking with people and learning stuff. I enjoy nature and stuff. But my favorite thing is to go off in a quiet place in the forest and just sleep high in the trees, it's so peaceful."

"That sounds nice. I'd like to do that with you."

"Okay, I usually do it once or twice a month, to be one with nature. Have you ever slept high in the tress, you do live in the village hidden in the leaves so why wouldn't you?"

"Really, we don't spend much time in the forest other than exams and training but sleeping for tranquility never dawned on me. I can't wait!" Ino said yelling.

"Then we'll do it this weekend, okay?" Ino nodded. "So, will you marry me, Yamanaka Ino?"

"I will." She said happily. (Well now we have 2 relationships and marriages ready, one to go. I hope Naruto and Hinata can pull themselves together.)

Meanwhile… Hinata sat out by herself in the forest. "I'm a horrible person."

"Hinata, where are you?" Naruto yelled.

"Leave me alone Naruto, I'm useless." Hinata said being hopeless.

Naruto found her and sat next to her. "Hinata, you aren't useless. You are a great person. You are just shy. You are a great fighter, and you'd make a great wife, you are caring, helpful, and gentle. You only have one problem. You are too hard on yourself."

"But I am useless. I can't do anything for anyone." Hinata whined.

"Yeah you can, you can heal anyone, and are so caring. I'm sure you are going to be a great wife, just be happier. Come on, I want you to be happy, and I'm going to make sure of it."

"I don't know Naruto." Naruto laughed, he picked up Hinata by putting his hands underneath her mid back, and her knees and he jumped up into the trees. She grasped onto Naruto's neck very tight. "Naruto, please warn me before you do something like that again."

"Sure thing Hinata, but you wouldn't have let me if I did ask. But now that I have you, you can't go anywhere."

"Don't underestimate me Naruto." Hinata warned. "I've never used my jutsu in front of anyone. I could easily leave if I want to but that would be a lot of work for me for no reason. I'm fine here."

"Good, I'm heading to the forest."

"Whatever for Naruto?" She asked.

"So I can talk freely with you."

"Okay." Hinata said shyly.

He landed and set her body on the ground as he did before, except this time, he propped up her body with a tree, and sat next to her. "So why are you so shy?"

"I don't… know… I just am."

"But why do you have low self esteem?" Naruto asked.

"I'm not as good at fighting as Neji, and Hinabi is much better than I am and dad might prize me as his first born but she is the prized because of her skills, techniques, and she has much more power. I'd die if I ever tried to go against her. That's why."

"Well did you ever try how you would know if you never try? Neji is better than most people and he's older so that doesn't make it fair for him to fight you, but I know your true strength Hinata, you can do anything if you set your mind to it, so don't be shy, you can do anything."

"I guess I could try to be confident."

Naruto sighed, "It's a start." Naruto said smiling. "So what do you feel like doing?"

"I don't know, I don't make decisions, I am a follower, as all girls are." Naruto sighed, and his head dropped, and then happily raised it.

"Except Sakura, she bosses everyone around, she's a leader, and in charge of Sasuke forever. Hey, would you like go visit Ino, Kaydin, Sakura and Sasuke? I'm sure they're happy together." Unbeknownst to them, Kakashi was watching them. 'Good job Naruto, like always you are strong in spirit and in heart. I'm glad you are finally happy with her.'

∆Inside the house ∆

"We're back!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto, what if someone was sleeping?" Sakura yelled at him.

"Well it's only lunch time, and if they were sleeping they need to wake up any way."

"Hey dobe, we were sleeping, why'd you go and wake us up?" Sasuke said from the balcony with Sakura at his side, blushing with the words of we and sleeping in the same sentence it felt strange, but Naruto wasn't that smart good thing.

"Hey Sakura, what are you doing sleeping in the same bed with Sasuke?" Ino yelled. Everyone looked at her. "You are not married yet dummy."

"Yamanaka, we are tired, so leave us alone, it's been a stressful day." Sasuke replied calmly.

"And Naruto, my parents are out so go to your own home and feed yourself there. Moreover, who invited you in anyway? Who invited any of you here?"

"Sorry Sakura, Naruto wanted to visit you guys. I told him he shouldn't yell he'd wake someone up but he didn't listen." Hinata said shamefully.

"It's not your fault Hinata, see what you did Sakura. She's all down on herself again, great." Naruto complained.

"Ino, what did I say about being quieter, and you remember what we were talking about. Why don't all 6 of us go somewhere to eat, what do you say Sasuke, Naruto?" Kaydin suggested.

"Whatever." Sasuke answered.

"Anything to eat is great, I'm hungry." Naruto answered.

"Why don't I get a say in us going to eat?" Sakura demanded to know.

"Because I said so," Sasuke answered her.

"What, that makes no sense." She argued.

"Sure it does, I have to stay in your sight, and you have no plans, you are staying with me for the rest of your life and I say we're going to eat, got it."

"Fine whatever, next time I want a say in this." Sakura argued.

"Sure whatever Sakura," Sakura sighed, when it came to Sasuke in front of people, he was the same, but for her, it was different.

"Hinata, feel like going somewhere to eat?" Naruto asked.

"I guess so Naruto, I'll go wherever you are going."

"You are like a dog now Hinata, make up your own mind, come on this is hopeless if you are just going to agree with me the whole time." Naruto sighed, causing everyone to laugh or in Sasuke's case glare at him.

"Naruto, I think Hinata wasn't being dog-like at all. I think she was just saying that she'd be fine as long as you are there. So wherever you go is fine with her because she's happy having you there." Sakura explained to the hopeless dobe.

"Oh, then thanks Hinata, I enjoy your company too, and thank you." Everyone laughed again, and Sasuke just shook his head and they continued on to a shop to stop for food.

"Sasuke, Naruto really is hopeless, isn't he?" Sakura asked annoyed, Sasuke merely nodded.


	9. Thoughts of Weddings

Chapter 9: Thoughts of Weddings - Edited Version

They sat down on the table for 6 they placed Sasuke and Naruto on the ends. Sakura on Sasuke's right, and Hinata sitting next to Sakura on Naruto's left and across from them Kaydin and Ino.

"So Hinata where did you and Naruto come back from it wasn't in the direction of either of your houses." Ino pointed out.

"Hinata and I were talking out in the forest."

"That's good that you guys were talking." Sakura said to Hinata and Naruto to her left.

"Thanks for the support Sakura." Hinata said shyly.

"You are welcome, you guys have always supported me at everything, and I plan to do the same with you." Sakura reminded them.

Ino suddenly started laughing. Sasuke looked at her who was diagonal from him on Naruto's right. Naruto too was confused. "Care to fill us in on what is so funny?" Sasuke wanted to know, well not wanted more like was just curious to know.

"I find it funny that we're all going to get married soon, and none of us have actually kissed the person we are going to marry. I find that also very strange." Ino answered. Sakura blushed furiously and Sasuke looked at the ceiling. "Sakura? Sasuke? When did this happen?"

"Twenty minutes ago maybe, before Naruto bothered us." Sasuke informed still acting cool while Sakura was still blushing furiously.

"Don't want to know." Ino informed them.

"Usually in these marriage ceremonies in the last couple of years most girls hadn't ever kissed a boy until her wedding day, it's pretty normal for girls that are engaged to not even kiss their wife until their honeymoon. My mom said that." Hinata informed that.

"What kind of crazy custom is that?" Naruto yelled. "If I want to kiss Hinata then I'm going to." He leaned over and kissed Hinata. Hinata was silent and then she blushed furiously. Now they had to highly blushing females at their table. Sasuke's face surfaced a smirk and Naruto smiled broadly. Kaydin thought of something in his own twisted mind.

"This sounds fun!" Kaydin informed everyone. He leaned over, took Ino's face in his hands, and kissed her. Ino was silent for the first time, and now all girls were blushing furiously.

"Yep, hanging out with our fiancées is fun, especially when we can easily make them blush." Sasuke pointed.

"This is the funniest thing, and the girls weren't happy about this. I see no reason, they're quite and they're engaged. I don't see the big problem with this, do you Sasuke, Naruto?" Kaydin said leaning back and putting his arm around Ino comforting her in her embarrassing dilemma.

"Nope, making Hinata blush is something I've found myself able to do very easily, if I look at her she blushes, at first I tried to figure out why she was blushing, but they I did and now it's so cute." Hinata blushed even more as Naruto complimented her more, and then started staring at her.

"I just thought of something, none of our guardians no about this." Kaydin avoided the word parent to avoid upsetting Sasuke, and Naruto.

"Kakashi knows and he was there and he's in charge of me." Naruto announced.

"I thought your parents knew Kaydin." Sasuke asked.

"No, they've been out all day with Sakura's parents. They trusted me to make my own decision but it turned out in the end it was Kakashi who paired us up." Ino smacked him hard on the head. Sasuke smirked the others were laughing.

"Kakashi didn't pair us up Kaydin, the cards did but they were written by the Hokage, so the Hokage did it." Ino corrected him but also gave the in correct response.

"Ino, it wasn't the Hokage who paired us up either, it was our own hearts he just was the only one who wasn't afraid of our reactions. He saw that two people loved each other but were too nervous to decide themselves so he made the card so they'd match up and realize it." Sakura explained.

"Sakura is right, our own hearts made the cards, and Tsunade-sama just wrote it down on paper and told us to find the person we love except not in those exact words." Hinata re-explained.

"It's amazing how oblivious some people are to things in plain sight." Sasuke said. Everyone looked at him.

"In all fair truth Sasuke, you were the most oblivious one of us all, because Sakura was always freely showing her feelings toward you, and you knew you liked her but your mind was doubting, I think that fits the definition of oblivious very well." Hinata said shyly.

"Your point; I was including myself in that group." Sasuke answered.

"She got you bad Sasuke, admit it." Naruto said.

"Yeah, so she did, let's not make this a big deal though." Sasuke answered.

"What's your favorite time of year Hinata?" Ino asked out of the blue.

"I don't really have a favorite time of year, I like spring though, and it's very pretty." Naruto made a mental note of that, 'she likes spring'. None of the girls' fiancé's was very knowledgeable about the girls except maybe Sasuke, slightly.

The girls knew everything there was to know about the boy though, with exception of Ino in Kaydin. Kaydin only said that his life was traveling, training and fighting, and he enjoyed sleeping in a tree, favorite color was green which his all green wardrobe spoke to Ino and he liked spring because of the nice weather and it made a beautiful view when in a tree. Ino was not very open, but she seemed to be with Kaydin, no secrets were kept from him. Then again, he still didn't know very much about her.

When it came to Hinata, Naruto was a focus of her life. Making sure, he was okay, taking care of him, being there for him when he fell down and hurt himself. She knew his life story better than he did, she could have written his biography.

When it came to biographies on people, smarty girl Sakura was the girl who knew Sasuke best. She did spend all her time obsessing about him, and she knew him very well. She could write his life story, as well. Sasuke was an open book when it came to his life story, and Sakura seemed to be a very smart girl, and she was one of them who could read his book.

Naruto wasn't very familiar with Hinata and her life. He had begun to learn about how Neji was her cousin, which he knew of course. He didn't know how much Neji wanted to hurt her, but he would die if anyone in the family died without a fighting chance so it would be hard to do. Naruto knew that she had family problems that though see was the oldest. She was not the best fighter, but in years since Hinata's last fight with her sister she had became strong, her sister didn't even have her Byakugan yet, and according to her father wouldn't both of his daughters had weak family blood so their family traits were tainted. According to Naruto, her past was of little importance once he could make her a bit more comfortable with who she is. He knew a bit about the Hyuuga Clan conflict from Neji however.

Sasuke was a loss cause when it came to girls, sure his looks had got him plenty of girls in the past with his name marking death to anyone near him only 3 girls would stay around him, all three of them being at this table. Hinata was scared to death of him, and Ino had lost her obsession over him when he left, and hurt Sakura's heart but Sasuke did know one thing was for sure. Sakura sure loved him, and he loved her. Sasuke knew her parents, that she spent most of her life alone, studying, becoming stronger, very much like him, so siblings, favorite season, spring; name means, cherry blossom of spring. Sakura was a solid lock when it came to her life, as she said, "I don't care about my past and neither should you. I was left alone my whole life, studied, obsessed over you and then here I am today, not very exciting, well there was training with Tsunade, and Kakashi with Naruto but other than that, nothing." Sasuke seemed to think for that boring of life, she was hiding something but Ino reported the same thing when asked, "She was teased a lot but I took care of her. Her life is simple. What she said was right." Sasuke liked Sakura and he knew her very well out of the other guys he knew his girl the best, as did his girl know him.

"So what are your plans for the wedding Ino?" Hinata asked, trying her best not to be shy and start a conversation.

Ino looked at Kaydin and he shrugged. "I don't know we haven't made any yet; what about you Sakura. You and Sasuke must have made plans."

"No not really Ino, we were busy." Sakura answered being quite silent, as usual.

"Well then we all better think about it, I mean we're all getting married and none of us have plans." Kaydin responded.

"I have a suggestion, but it might sound stupid." Hinata said, feeling down. Naruto leaned over and put his arm around her.

"Come on Hinata, we have nothing planned so nothing sounds stupid at this point, and you always have great ideas." Naruto said cheering her on.

"Well since we're all friends and all, maybe we should all have a wedding together, that way it will be better for all of us being very close and all." Hinata said feeling ashamed she said it. Naruto looked at the ceiling and thought about it. "I knew it was a horrible idea."

"Shhh, Hinata. I'm thinking." Naruto said causing her to frown then he jumped up everyone watching him. "She's right it's perfect we can have it in the spring of next year since none of us will be 16 by then we have to wait a year but a nice spring wedding for all of us sounds great." Naruto yelled. "You are brilliant Hinata! I'm sorry I told you to be quiet I was imagining." She blushed.

"I'd love to have a wedding with you guys, especially in spring that would be amazing. Wouldn't it Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"Whatever makes you happy Sakura," He said very dryly but Sakura was happy that he was agreeing with everything.

"I'd simply love a spring wedding too, I mean with everyone together it would be amazing, and seeing that we're all so close it's the perfect thing. Hinata you are a genius how do you think of these things?" Ino said happily.

"I just do when I'm quiet." Hinata replied smiling.

"You should try that Ino, I'm sure you could figure out why your mind transfer jutsu won't work." Kaydin suggested. That got everyone's attention.

"Ino, your mind transfer jutsu isn't working?" Sakura asked.

"No, I tried it during practice against Kaydin, when I had him tied against a tree and am hard as I tried it wouldn't work. I've been trying to figure out why for the last few days now."

"Maybe you were too tired, or your chakra was too low." Sasuke suggested.

"That makes sense but it was mid day and I had just been sitting around all day and it was so easy to tie him down, did it with two kunai and a shuriken or two."

"Maybe it was something simple like congestion in your chakra flow so it didn't get to your hand and head; it's a rare condition but sometimes it happens in some people. I'd check with Tsunade if I was you." Sakura suggested.

"Good idea Sakura." Ino thanked her. "But Kaydin what do you think about a spring wedding with all of us?"

"Well I definitely like trees, especially trees in spring and I like being with you guys, and I like marrying Ino so put all of those things together sounds great." Kaydin said.

"See Hinata, we would have thought about ever putting all our weddings together if it wasn't for you. I'm so glad I have you here, I can't do anything without you." Naruto said hugging her as if, if he let go he'd die. Hinata was blushing and Sakura laughed.

"What is it Sakura, care to share your thoughts with us?" Sasuke asked her, she nodded.

"If blushing took up chakra Hinata would be dead by now, or in the hospital everyday." Sakura said sharing her thoughts.

"That's horrible. I send her to the hospital everyday. I'm so sorry Hinata, I didn't mean to; forgive me." Naruto said so apologetically. Hinata looked at everyone who was just waiting a few more seconds to laugh so they could enjoy Naruto's stupidity first. Then finally, Ino nodded for Hinata to help him out.

"Naruto, I'm not in the hospital everyday, and if I was it wouldn't be your fault. Sakura was just being funny and making a joke. You didn't do anything wrong, I'm fine. Wouldn't I be in the hospital now since I blushed?" Hinata said breaking the news to him gently.

"Dobe Baka." Sasuke muttered. Sakura elbowed Sasuke and he glared back.

"Trust me, if I was Hinata I would have smacked him over twenty times but Hinata has her way and we have ours, hers is much better." Sakura whispered to Sasuke.

"I like mine better." Sasuke mumbled and Sakura sighed.

Naruto was still sad and Hinata was going to cry if someone didn't stop this because Naruto thought Hinata was going to die because of him, and Hinata felt guilty for his guilt and was sad. "I think I'm going to compromise our ideas together, it works better." Sakura answered.

"Naruto, straighten up now!" Sakura yelled. "Hinata is just finding I was just making a joke, she's fine see." Naruto looked up and Hinata and he hugged her again.

"She's okay, yeah!" Naruto answered and everyone laughed, Hinata blushed.

"Well we have plans set and our dinners just arrived, nothing could be better, well our plans couldn't be better for now. A lot of things could be better at this moment but it's very good." Sakura said stumbling around.

"I could think of a lot of things I could be doing at this very moments with Sakura." Sasuke mumbled to himself yet loud enough for the whole table to hear him. Then he smirked and Sakura was beginning to figure out Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" Everyone yelled that was so immature of him to talk like that.

"Yeah Sasuke, do that on your own time." Kaydin suggested.

"Kaydin," Ino elbowed him. "Don't encourage them, they aren't married yet."

"So, they're engaged, they're allowed to have fun, and so am I when I want to with you." Ino's face was struck with fear. Hinata and Naruto were laughing this up.

"Uchiha men." Ino and Sakura said causing Kaydin and Sasuke to look at them.

Then a large bang interrupted their dinner, the door blew open and a figure entered. "You called?" (Review Please!) 


	10. Disaster

Chapter 10: Disaster - Edited Version

_"I could think of a lot of things I could be doing at this very moments with Sakura." Sasuke mumbled to himself yet loud enough for the whole table to hear him. Then he smirked and Sakura was beginning to figure out Sasuke. _

_"Sasuke!" Everyone yelled that was so immature of him to talk like that. _

_"Yeah Sasuke, do that on your own time." Kaydin suggested. _

_"Kaydin," Ino elbowed him. "Don't encourage them, they aren't married yet." _

_"So, they're engaged. They're allowed to have fun, and so am I when I want to with you." Ino's face was struck with fear. Hinata and Naruto were laughing this up. _

_"Uchiha men," Ino and Sakura said causing Kaydin and Sasuke to look at them. _

_Then a large bang interrupted their dinner, the door blew open and a figure entered. "You called?" _

"Itachi," Sakura stated in a way of pure hatred.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked harshly.

"Remember what I said when I killed mom and dad; we'll I plan to keep that promise."

"You said..." Sasuke couldn't say it out loud. 'I will make your life lonely, sad and pathetically and anyone close to you shall die.' (don't have the exam quote, sorry.)

"I see you remember and now I'm here for her." Itachi looked at Sakura.

"Sakura, run, now." Sasuke yelled. She couldn't.

"Sakura Jutsu." She called, and he was hit and it poisoned him and he fell to the floor and so did she but she was caught by Sasuke. He picked her up, carried her out, and ran to Tsunade. He knew that that jutsu was hers, and only Tsunade would know the consequences of it. It was so fast no one knew what happened and before anyone knew, it was over, and before it started, it was over. So fast that they were all put in shock.

Sasuke came in the office and laid Sakura on her examining table.

"What happened to her?"

"Her personal jutsu did it to her."

"I thought so, because it used none of her chakra, it took her natural life source."

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"It's a great jutsu very powerful, but she designed it to kill Itachi but at the cost of her own life force."

"Can we return some?"

"Some will return over time, certain events in her life but only she has the ability to create herself."

"So there's nothing we can do?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, you can protect her, her jutsu is anything but a normal jutsu, he'll die in 1 week but until then he can't see any of the symptoms. He's still at large."

"What?"

"You heard me, take her home and keep track of where you brother is. He'll want to kill her before he dies, so he can live, her life force is connected to the jutsu."

"That's a huge problem."

"She made it to save you, and to stop Orochimaru and Itachi."

"I'll have to protect her, and to keep her safe until the week is over."

"Good, because it is your job."

"I thought it was her job to protect me?"

"It's both of your jobs and she's done enough for you over time, and she just killed your brother, so be thankful."

"Whatever,"

"Sasuke, Sakura is almost as wanted as you are. Here is the description sent through out the city to make sure she is known."

Whoever reads this:

This letter certifies that Haruno Sakura is an official Jounin of the order of Konoha. Some of her many accomplishments include creating her own jutsu, retrieving Uchiha Sasuke, becoming a medical Nin, out doing Tsunade in the fields of fighting. I am pleased to inform everyone that she is the order of Konoha and is under our rule. She is able to leave and return as she wills for her protection and of the person whom she guards, meaning Uchiha Sasuke. This is for the best, thanks for your concern.

Tsunade, Hokage of Konohagakure, Village Hidden in the Leaves

"Wow, she's in a lot of trouble."

"How I see it, being wanted on the side of evil means that they think they can do it. Be wanted by the side of evil means you are too weak, or you are too good." Tsunade explained.

"I think I'm too weak for them."

"Under estimating yourself is as bad a crime as under estimating you opponent because both cause you to lose." She explained. "They want you for your strength, your sharingan but they can't have both, and the sharingan is rarer then strength that is why."

"I think using anyone at all like that is wrong from a stand point of virtues." Sakura said finally waking up.

"Sakura, you are finally awake, good." Tsunade said looking at the very tired pink haired girl.

"Weak and very tired but awake for now, won't last long, but hi to you too. Sasuke are you okay?" Sakura asked concerned for Sasuke.

"Sakura, you don't remember using your jutsu?"

"Yeah, but I wasn't sure how it would work, is he dead?" She asked concerned.

"Not now, but...

"As good as dead Sakura." Sasuke looked at her. She mouthed, 'don't worry her.' He nodded and she tried to stand up but her legs were tired and literally buckling under her weight. "Sakura you can't use that jutsu very much; it doesn't use chakra it uses life force, like hastening healing every time you use it your life span gets shorter." She looked scared.

"Don't worry, it's not that bad, your life span is safe if you rest up and regain it."

"Okay, but I can't walk."

Sasuke picked her up and held her. "I think Sasuke can handle that, if you start getting sick alert me immediately, because it's an early symptom."

"Of what?" Sakura asked.

"Of Death at this stage, Sakura." Tsunade said warning her but calmly and quietly.

"Is there a way to renew someone else's life force?" Sasuke said, causing Sakura to look concerned.

"Of course, but I nor anyone else will tell you. You don't want to know."

"Actually I..." Sakura brought her face close to his.

"Don't Sasuke there is no need to I'll be fine, just tired." Sakura rested her head on his shoulder. "Promise me you won't."

"Promise." He kissed the crown of her head.

He brought her back and laid her in her bed but she had a tight grip on him from before. He smirked at her utter brilliance even in her sleep.

He lay next to her and her grip loosened and she brought herself closer to him and rested her head in his chest.

∆ (Meanwhile) ∆

"He's really gone," Ino stated.

"No I'm not." Itachi said. "Stupid girl, I'll die in one year because her heart is weak for the love of my brother it used her chakra instead of life force so it's not powerful. I'm going to be here."

"Leave her alone!" Kaydin commanded.

"Ah, my cousin Uchiha Kaydin; you finally came back to be killed."

"Sakura, help!" Ino yelled.

Sakura awoke suddenly and realized that Sasuke was sleeping and she had a very tight grip on him. 'Sasuke, I know you are stronger than me. You could have gone to sleep in your room, and IS, behave!'

"Sakura, what's wrong, something's bothering you?" Sasuke asked.

"Ino, she needs me. But I can't walk." Sasuke sat up and sighed he stood up and carried her marriage style and appeared in front of Itachi, and Sasuke got hit by the attack, falling two his knees protecting Sakura.

"Sasuke!" Kaydin, Ino and Sakura yelled.

"You brought her into the battlefield. I think you are getting stupider brother." Itachi said.

Sasuke did hand signals and laid another hand on Ino still having Sakura in his own arms. They disappeared, and he sent them away.

"Okay, you are going down!" Sasuke yelled at his brother.

"Yeah, no one messes with our family." Kaydin agreed.

"Stupid, I am your family." Itachi rebuked.

"I think killing the entire family is calls for disownment from our family." Sasuke argued back.

"We'll put it on our to-do list. First is killing you, then finally disowning you. Then is to marry Sakura."

"I think that won't happen."

"Why?"

"I'm not going to die, before killing her first."

"Oh no you don't," Sasuke summoned his most powerful jutsu, chidori and hit his brother right in his heart, causing it to go right threw him, and blood splattered the floor.

Itachi summoned the last bit of his chakra into a last final jutsu and hit Kaydin with it, double headed dragon suicide jutsu." Kaydin body fell to the floor, and crashed into a huge pile of blood.

Itachi died there on the spot and the white carpet of the expensive dinning hall was died blood red, not a spot of white in sight and two dead bodies lay on the floor. The carpet was so red that to anyone you couldn't tell the difference from the red entry carpet and the inside blood drenched floor.

Sasuke couldn't move. He fell to his knees covered in blood and he put head in his hands at the horrid site the he saw. If one saw Sasuke, they would think that he was dying himself too. Moreover, on the inside that could be that was the truth. Many hours past in Sasuke's mind, which was only just mere seconds.

∆ (Meanwhile) ∆

"Where are we?" Ino asked.

"In my bedroom, during a sending travel jutsu the first place you think of, you send those people to."

"And why pray tell would that be this particular room?"

"Because, he thought of it to take me back here, if I was hurt."

"Whatever Sakura, I hope that you understand that I'm going to be on guard." Ino warned.

"Stop worrying Ino, what could happen?"

"A lot of things Sakura, you are only 15 that would mess up your life if you had a child. Sasuke is very strong and persuasive. I'd be upset if...

"Ino, that wouldn't happen. I'm not like that, and neither is Sasuke." Sakura replied not thinking twice about what she was saying.

"I know but it's just weird after so many years."

"But it's something you'll have to get used to." Sakura made her understand. They sighed and sat on the bed.

"Why are we kidding ourselves Sakura? By the time we're 18, we'll probably be pregnant." Ino said sighing.

"What do you mean? Most girls aren't pregnant in our village until 20."

"Sakura, we are going to be living vessels to the new generation of Uchiha Clan. We can't spare a moment reviving the clan."

"You don't think...

"No, of course not they love us." Sakura answered. Her heart knew it but in her mind, she began to seriously begin to doubt him. True, that if she couldn't have a child or refused to he couldn't marry her because everyone needs the Uchiha Prodigy.

Nevertheless, would Sasuke still love her if that was honest was there a way to test him, yes, but Sakura was not one to jump to conclusions, especially one as far fetched as this.

Honestly, she was taking a huge jump from Sasuke thinking about her bedroom to Sasuke and Kaydin using them to have children. It was very far fetched and it was being quite silly to jump. Sakura was one to trust her heart.

Sakura and Ino went downstairs and sat on their couch. Then Sakura felt extreme pain, then moments later another sharp pain. Ino knew what was happening.

They teleported themselves to the spot they had left. There in front of their eyes was a dead Itachi and Kaydin. Sasuke fell to his knees, Sakura, and Ino moved closer to him.

Sakura walked and knelt down next to Sasuke. She hugged him, he had ended only one life that night; and it seemed that killing your only brother wither evil or not was something that was hard on your conscience. Sasuke turned to her and first once and probably not the last time, you could see the guilt and sorrow clearly on his face like a cloudless sky.

Ino walked over to Kaydin's body and rested her head on it. She realized that a dying Shinobi wouldn't do this to him, what the blood showed was not the truth.

"Sakura what was that jutsu we use on all the new born babies in the village?"

"It's called 'Death Seal Jutsu'. Death Seal Jutsu is a jutsu put on every baby in this village."

"No, what does it do Sakura?"

"It makes it so any people while on their death bed, meaning anyone destined to die in less than a week can no longer kill someone." Sakura smacked her head. "I'm stupid that's why Sasuke couldn't kill Itachi before."

"No Sakura, Sasuke told me that your jutsu worked, it would kill him in 1 week of when you attacked. So he couldn't have killed Kaydin, right?"

"In theory that is completely correct, and Kaydin couldn't die from that. But I don't think someone like Itachi would keep that jutsu on him." Sakura reminded him.

"I have to check." Sasuke and Sakura nodded. Ino walked over to Itachi and looked at the bottom of his heel, and there was a mark. A mark known as Death Seal Jutsu. "It's here, that means...

"He's alive." Sasuke said standing up and taking Sakura's hand and guiding her toward the body. "You have to find out you are the only one who can do it Sakura." She nodded, in fear but she knew she'd have to.

She laid her head and felt a small heart beat but barely any breathing, he was dying. Shinobi seals were never taken off because when someone enters a real mission, Destiny marks it as suicide because you are destined to die in the fight, and you chose it.

"So?" Ino asked like awaiting the news.

"Yes but not for long." Ino fell to her knees and wept. Sakura looked at Sasuke, and then preformed seals, and she healed the eternal wounds of Kaydin and he began breathing. "Kaydin!" She said hugging him.

"Ino it's hard to breathe when you are on me."

"Sorry but you are alive." She said hugging him causing Sasuke and Sakura to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Kaydin asked still unable to sit up.

"The same exact thing happened to us when we went on our first away mission." Sakura said laughing.

"Yeah except he was healed after that happened and I still had a lot of needles in me at that point."

"Wow Sakura, you really should learn how to think before you act." Ino said.

"I thought he was dead, and I was sad." Sakura said.

"If we would have known about that seal before hand then we would have guessed Haku would have died so you would have known that I'd live."

"Yeah but it was 4 years ago, a long time before I went into the medical field."

"Sakura, would you mind calling for help!" Kaydin yelled.

"Calm down, Ino already left to get help." Kaydin nodded, and rested while Sakura and Sasuke watched him.


	11. Caring Too Much

Chapter 11: Caring Too Much – Edited Version

_Kaydin is in the hospital in strict confines. Ino is worried because Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, and Hinata are the only ones allowed to know his condition. Ino is banded from seeing or talking to Kaydin. The others can't speak to her about it. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Kaydin is absolutely mine. Please don't use my plot line, but feel free to use his name because I made it up, its copy righted but I give you my permission. _

Kaydin sat on his bed after his check up and Tsunade didn't have a bit of good news from him. Kaydin definitely had choices, some partially made for him already.

Sakura's healing shortened his life span, but it also saved his life. She would also be punished herself for messing with fate, if fate wanted him dead, he would have died, and it's not her place to bother it.

"Do you wish me to bring you your friends?" Tsunade asked Kaydin.

"I guess everyone except Ino." Kaydin answered.

"She's your wife, why wouldn't you want her to visit you?" Tsunade asked.

"I love her, and if she knows how hurt I am, then she will freak out and that would ruin her life." Kaydin explained.

"I'm sure she's worried about you, you shouldn't worry about her worrying." Tsunade advised.

"Just tell the others, they can come in and tell Ino to go home." She sighed, and went outside.

"Can we go in and see him?" Sakura asked.

"You all can, except Ino. I have direct orders from Kaydin to make you go home and rest, bye." Tsunade said.

"But I'd like to see him before I go home. I'm really worried, and I'd like a notice on his condition." Ino said sad.

"Sorry, that's in-closed information. We can't share that with you." Tsunade explained.

"I'm his fiancée. I should be allowed to." Ino complained. Tsunade looked at Sakura and shook her head, meaning that Kaydin didn't want her to worry.

"I'll go find it out for you Ino, and then tell you later. Let's go. Sasuke, will you take Ino home, please." Sasuke raised his eyebrow at her. She walked over to him, and whispered 'He's really bad. He doesn't want her to worry. I'll figure something out.'

"Actually, Sasuke you check on Kaydin. I'll talk with Ino. Call me when you find something out. Since its in-closed information so only a family member, like you can get it, bye." He nodded and stared at her. "Good-night Sasuke, I'll be back late, so here's the key." She tossed the key to him, he nodded and she walked over to Ino and dragged her by the hand out of the hospital.

Part 1

Ino and Sakura arrived at Ino's home and Ino collapsed on the couch. "Ino, don't cry, okay?"

"I think they are."

"Are what, Ino?"

"Using us, I mean he doesn't want me to see him. He hates me."

"No he doesn't. Both Kaydin and Sasuke are sensible people. They are gentlemen, and they'd don't use girls for their own purposes."

"Sakura, why would Kaydin like me, answer that. I'm weak compared to you, and him. So I can do missions? I'm going to be a home wife."

"What is love Sakura? I don't know what it is." Ino complained, sadly.

"Love is the most amazing thing you can feel Ino. It's a sense that you are safe, invulnerable, warn, and constantly happy. There's nothing better than it." Sakura said. "Is that how you feel, Ino?"

"I'm not sure. My mind can't think clearly now. I'm worried about him." Ino said now crying. "I've felt what you're describing once, a few years ago."

"Ino, I'm sure that he'll be okay. He wants you to rest and stop worrying. He doesn't want you to worry, so please just rest and dream happily Ino, please?" Sakura begged her to sleep.

"Fine, but I'm sick to my stomach." Ino said walking into a bedroom, and fell asleep instantly.

Part 2

Sasuke walked into Kaydin's room where Tsunade was talking with Sasuke. "I want to know the status of Kaydin's condition."

"First, tell me how Ino is doing." Kaydin commanded, being rather Uchiha like rather than his normal attitude.

"Hm, going back to your Uchiha ways, I see. An Uchiha commands others, a trade off or level match determines who the branch is and who the main house is. That is the reason behind me not testing you, yet. Since my brother was alive I couldn't because I was the branch too, now I am the main house so now it's time to solve this, right?" Tsunade looked at the boys, and sighed.

"How Sakura and Ino deal with you two is news to me." Tsunade exited and left the two to continue. Sasuke and Kaydin ignored her.

"I know that's why I returned to Uchiha ways. It's the way of the Uchiha correct; unlike the Hyuuga Family where birth alone is the level of the family. An Uchiha battle decides how our families are set up." Kaydin answered.

"Fine then in trade for the knowledge of your condition. I will tell you how Ino is doing." Sasuke answered.

"But first you must promise not to tell Ino my condition, no one can know. You are the only one, this is a deal between us, got it." Kaydin said, determining the details of the trade off.

"Fine, but only if I can tell Sakura. She's worried and if she doesn't know the condition she can't do very well for helping keep Ino calm, if she knows a bit about them, then she can give Ino hope."

"Hope is a funny thing Sasuke. I didn't think you'd have any after the last few incidents in your life." Kaydin answered. "I have to have hope or my life would be meaningless. If I didn't hope to find a girl like Ino, and meet up with you, and make friends then there was no reason to look for these things, what hopes do you have."

"Many, now. I didn't use to until Sakura came with Naruto to save me. I hoped to die. I hoped Orochimaru wouldn't hurt them when I died. I hoped that Sakura, Naruto, and all the people who I've crossed paths with would be safe. I hoped Naruto would kill Itachi. I have many hopes and always did. Even if I didn't know it when I was dying, I hoped I'd live and go back to Konoha and I'd be together with everyone again, I was lucky that Sakura and Naruto came and got me."

"The Uchiha Clan doesn't need luck, they have skill. You are skilled in that instance is friends that cared for you." Sasuke nodded.

"How is Ino?"

"She's upset, worried, and very bossy. She doubts herself and you and well everything. She wants to know and only by Sakura explaining to her did we get her to leave but she's tense and worried."

"I wish I could talk to her but I can't face her now. Probably never again."

"What about the marriage? You can't get married without facing her. You can't leave her. She's a mess of a person."

"I can't marry her. I've got two choices and they both mean death." Kaydin explained.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm too damaged; even with Tsunade using 'Genesis of Rebirth'. I won't live long because the amount of work is so much. If I go on as normal my body will slowly decline, by the end of the year either way I'll die." Sasuke sighed. He felt like crying but crying was not something he would do, not now and probably not for a while, until Kaydin was dead, or another of his friends when they died of old age.

"What about Medieval Healing?"

"What is that?"

"Sakura studied it on one of her missions. They used it a long time ago. It will cure you naturally; no jutsu to shorten your life span but it still fixes you. You'll be weaker, and in pain but it's better than death, right?"

"Okay, but I don't Sakura to do it. I want to leave and take care of it elsewhere. I need Sakura to keep Ino Company. You and I will leave tomorrow, so say good-bye to Sakura for a while."

"She is so going to be mad at me." Sasuke said without feeling. "What do we tell Ino?"

"Nothing, we go, Sakura keeps Ino away from the hospital and we come back, okay?" Sasuke nodded.

Sasuke walked home and heard a knock on the door a few minutes after he had sat down. He opened the door to find a very tired sleeping pink haired girl on the doorstep. Sasuke smirked at this sight. 'Healing people is sure more tiring then fighting them. Remind me to not become a healer.' Sasuke thought. He picked up Sakura, carried her to her bedroom, and laid her down. He quietly walked out of the room, and then he heard a yawn and turned around.

"You should work on your sneaking, it is lacking." He rolled his eyes and Sakura sat up, scooted over and patted the bed. This was Sasuke's signal to accompany her. He sat on the bed and her being tired she rested her head on his lap. "How are you?"

"A bit annoyed."

"Why would that be? I've been doing my best to stop annoying you."

"You always annoy me. It's you that annoys me but that is one of the things I like about you. Would you mind if I leave you for about a few months?" She sat up straight and her mouth was wide open.

After a few seconds, she looked him as if she was going to cry but didn't, since she have to stay strong. "Why would you do that?"

"Sakura, Kaydin is so bad nothing we have here will help him, if we let it go naturally he'll die by the end of the year; even with Jutsu it will shorten his life to the point that he'd die sooner." Sasuke explained.

"That's horrible, either way he's going to die and leave Ino all alone." Sakura said crying and Sasuke pulled her closer to himself and wrapped his arms around her. "You are going to leave me alone again." She cried even more and Sasuke could feel her pain. He wouldn't admit it to anyone else but it would hurt him to leave her again.

"Sakura, I would never leave you without a reason." Sasuke said holding Sakura's head to his chest. "Come on, shhh now. Stop crying now." Sakura sniffled and didn't cry. He kissed the crown of her head.

"You can't leave me." Sakura said, still crying.

"Sakura, I know you are upset right now but I need you to understand. You want Ino happy, right?" Sakura nodded. "You want Kaydin alive, right?" She nodded again. "In order to do that I have to take care of the last person who can help me revive the clan…besides you and Ino."

"I understand I'm just going to miss you Sasuke." He held her close.

"I know but as I said this is something I have to do. Unless you and I want to let Kaydin die, Ino be alone and miserable for the rest of our life, and leave you and me to revive the whole clan by ourselves." Sakura shivered at the thought of those horrible things he had just said.

"I'll be strong so that everyone else can be happy even if it means being lonely for a while. I'm sorry I'm being selfish Sasuke, I'm so sorry." Sakura said bowing her head. He pushed her head up and kissed her on the lips.

"You are not being at all selfish Sakura; don't ever think that thinking about yourself makes you selfish. You are never selfish and you thinking about how you feel are important to me. I'm going to miss you too. I think I'm going to be extremely lonely with you gone and Kaydin in a hospital. You are always caring about others, think about yourself once, and tell me how you feel all the time."

"Now?"

"Yeah, fine, whatever, if you want tell me now." Sasuke said, half not expecting her to actually do it all the time.

"I feel loved and cared for and very happy. I feel better than I've ever felt before. I was sad before but knowing you'll come back makes it better. When are you leaving?" Sakura asked.

"Tomorrow Night, make sure Ino stays happy, and keep her away from the hospital okay. It will be a few months before we come back, stay strong, talk with Ino like when you were younger. I miss the carefree you." Sasuke kissed her on the lips, as they met Sakura's body was filled with a wonderful sensation of Sasuke's touch.

Sasuke stretched himself out on Sakura's bed and Sakura curled into a ball and Sasuke put his arm around his fiancée who was dressed in her pink silk shirt, shorts, and Sasuke in his normal attire.

After a few minutes and Sakura had fallen asleep. Sasuke got up and returned to his room. He did the same thing every night. He did it for many reasons. Sakura's parents were in the house and seeing their daughter sleeping with her fiancé before the marriage would be a surprise and was very illegal, as was touching her. A girl before marriage is to be treated like a child, not to be touched, sleeps by herself, and is innocent. Sasuke didn't care for the rules, and seeing as Sakura's mind held onto him at night. He saw she didn't but her parents did. Who knew what would happen if her parents saw. He also left because he felt he was taking advantage of this innocent girl who was his fiancée. He enjoyed every moment but if that was illegal and they got caught, they would surely be taken from each other, and Sasuke didn't want that.

His mind told him it would be okay, lock his room, and hers and they wouldn't know that he wasn't in his but he still felt he was taking advantage of her. One thing he had learned about her, she is defenseless and weak at night, up until about 10 minutes after she falls asleep, her strength matches his and she is on guard but then she is defenseless and weak. It was like sleeping with a 10-year-old child, unless you were her father standing guard on a chair beside her bed, it was very perverted to sleep with a 10-year-old girl, and that's how he felt. She was as weak as a 10-year-old was while asleep and as innocent as a baby was.

He wanted to spend his last time with her but he knew his mind wouldn't allow him to, the guilt was bothering him. He loved her and if the law was something that kept them from doing something small, he wouldn't mind breaking it but if the thing he wanted to do caused them to be separated he wouldn't know what to do.

---

Sakura awoke as she did every night at precisely 3am and this time instead of just walking to her personal snack area she decided to take a walk around the house checking on everyone. She stopped by seeing Sasuke sleeping in his own bed. 'Why did leave me at night?'

**_"You are pathetic you know." IS (Inner Sakura) answered? _**

'No I'm not, but I'd like to know.'

**_He likes his room better. _**

Now that is stupid.

**_True, but there is some good points about this. _**

What are they?

**If he wanted to just use you. He'd make you have the child and when it grew up, he'd take the child leaving you. **

It's because if I got pregnant before I got married I and the baby would be killed, so maybe he's watching out for me.

**Ah, makes so much sense. Back to sleep! **

---

Sakura returned to bed and thought about Sasuke leaving her. She knew he'd keep his word and be back. She'd miss him badly. She was worried about Ino and Kaydin. She returned to sleep but woke up at 5 and she was sitting on the floor asleep because it messed up her sleeping hours.

Sakura felt warmth over come her body; it was gently shoving her. "Sakura, you okay?" She heard Sasuke say.

"Yeah, just tired, I got up at 5 and I was still tired."

"I see, you want to go back to bed and I'll take care of breakfast for us."

"No thanks, I want to spend my whole last day with you." Sasuke felt guilty, she had to know if she got up at 5 that he didn't sleep with her. If it was for a while he would but not all night.

"I didn't get a lot of sleep either, I was thinking a lot. I wouldn't mind joining you."

"You'd actually stay?" Sakura questioned.

'She really does know.' He thought and mentally slapped himself. "You know huh?"

"Yes, and I'd like to know why."

"Do I have to?" Sasuke asked not really wanting to explain but asking was a way he had a chance to escape it.

"I'd like to but if you don't want to I can understand." He could tell she was hurt, she knew where he was, and it's not as if he was cheating on her, she didn't doubt him, and she just wanted to know the truth.

"You are lying to me, you feel upset because of it. I told you to speak your feelings. How do you feel?"

"Confused, I really would like to know." He smirked took her by the wrist and guided to her couch.

"I hope anything I say doesn't offend you. I'm telling you the truth. I tried to hide it for so long, but you found out now. When you are asleep I've realized all your senses shut of and you are pretty much defenseless, and to be honest seeing you like that makes me remember something that my brother did, and I want to forget but seeing you asleep it freaks me out."

"What happened?" She asked. He begins his story.

Ж (Flashback) Ж 

Φ Sasuke, age 7 Φ

I walked into the house and my brother had a girl from my class who was majorly obsessed with him, sort of like that annoying girl Sakura with me, well this girl's name I didn't know she was a fan of our family, mostly my brother's fan.

I had memorized all the rules and I knew him dating a girl 5 years younger than him was strictly forbidden, even a 2 year difference is forbidden. He had taken her by the hand which left her defenseless and she was a weakling and he had taken her into his room, and then I saw a crack in the door. I looked in, I found him lying on top of her, she being dead, bloody and unconscious. He was smiling and I was scared.

Ж (Flashback Over) Ж

"Sasuke, that's horrible." Sakura answered.

"Yeah, he toyed with her, played with her mind, did it to her, and killed her just for amusement. He didn't know I saw but I told dad and he laughed but he thought I was crazy because he told me only an adult could hurt someone like that. I knew my brother was strong, and he did. I saw her body lying there." He looked at the floor and she took his hands in her own and played with his hair, getting his attention.

"Sasuke, there is only a 2 month difference between us and I trust you completely and always will. I know you wouldn't hurt me on purpose, and you don't need to be afraid to hurt me Sasuke. I'm yours, so if you would worry about yourself then you can worry about me but if you worry about yourself I'm sending you to mind therapy." He smirked at this but still looked uncomfortable with the thought.

"You can't see yourself Sakura. You are so fragile, gently sweet, and if I hurt you, I'd never forgive myself. It feels so wrong to be with you in your bed Sakura. I'm sorry, but I just can't. I'm afraid, that is the only thing I fear." Sakura stood up and ran out of her house, leaving Sasuke alone, and scared. (Poor Sasuke and Sakura! – Review Please!) 


	12. Coming to a Understanding

Chapter 12: Coming to a Understanding – Edited Version

Sakura just arrived at Ino's home and she answered the door to find a crying Sakura there, she nodded and Sakura stepped in the door.

"What's wrong with you?" She asked.

"Sasuke, he's too afraid of my safety to even get near me when I'm asleep."

"If that is your problem, then it's not a problem." Ino replied.

"Why would that be?"

"Because it means he cares for you, he's not using you and he loves you."

"I know but if he won't come near me, then all hope is lost for us and the Uchiha Clan. It scares him to see me, I can't stand it." Sakura started crying.

"Did you find out why?"

"Yes, when he was younger his brother brought in a girl in his class. He saw a crack in the door and she was lying on the bed, dead, bloody and Itachi was on top of her; apparently his raped her then killed her. It scared him half to death."

"He's afraid to hurt you. He'll do anything to keep you alive, and even at the cost of his clan. He's afraid that something inside of him will hurt you."

"What do you mean?"

"Orochimaru always had control of Itachi, my mother had told me. I was told to stay away from him, fear of what he did to the girl. As long as that seal is on him, Orochimaru can take control, and kill you. Sasuke has the seal but if he's unconscious then he can't fight back, he's afraid, very afraid."

"Then..."

"When Orochimaru is gone, and Sasuke can relax knowing your safe, then he can finally live how he wants to with you, and without fear. Sasuke loves you; he'd kill himself for you, like you would for him."

"I guess it makes sense but why wouldn't he tell me."

"He doesn't want to worry you. He's doing everything he can to make you happy, and comfortable but it's hard while he is worrying for everyone else. He's under too much stress. You need to try to relieve the stress on him."

"He's leaving and he's trying so hard, and then I leave him alone. I'm a horrible person."

"Itachi is a horrible person, Sakura. You are not. You just need to come to and understanding. I know that you love him but just agree with whatever he says, so he can end this and finally be happy."

"But…"

"Sakura, you hurt him. He's had a tough life and when things look up part of him is still in darkness. He's like the earth, part of it is always in darkness and because of that some get lost in it."

"Fine, let's go."

"Let's is a bad word to use in this case Sakura. Let's means, Let us, it's a conjunction like the one it's. But you see you are the only one that's going I'm taking care of myself here, and worrying, bye." Ino pushed Sakura out of the door.

Sakura walked back to the house, **'Orochimaru, if you mess with Sasuke. I'll hurt you so bad that even when you are dead you'll hurt!' **IS yelled.

"Definitely," Sakura agreed.

Sasuke hadn't moved from his spot, he seemed to be thinking. She wanted to pretend their fight had never happened but she was out of line, and he was just protecting her, caring too much is a huge danger.

"Sasuke… I'm sorry." Sakura said bowing in front of him. "I talked to Ino and she made me understand that you are just trying to protect me. I just feel that… I'm ashamed of myself and how I acted."

"I should have explained better. I just don't want you to end up hurt because of me. Maybe if your defenses and senses were better and night I would feel better about me sleeping with you. Another reason I felt guilty is because the law, if the law found out, we'd be separated or worst if you got pregnant before the wedding, they'd kill you." Sasuke said blurting out how he felt which was not Sasuke-like or Uchiha-like for that matter.

"I can arrange that. I can definitely arrange that. I would rather solve the problem by killing Orochimaru but I'm still healing from the fight with Itachi, it's a bit too soon to try that one again." He nodded, agreeing.

"So what do you plan to do?"

"I plan to create an object that when the seal is about to activate it alerts me so I can make sure you are awake and can stop it. That way, not only am I safe, but you can keep control." Sasuke smirked at her utter brilliance.

"Sounds like a lot of work." Sasuke said not caring, just stating facts.

"Now you sound like Shikamaru." Sakura said laughing. "I'd know with years of hanging with Ino and team."

"I'm sure he could help, he's smart, lazy but if you can get him to work, and then he could easily find, a way." Sasuke said without any feelings to his words.

"Or I can just keep you up for the rest of your life, that's easy too." She said trying to be happy with him.

"How about I take you out to breakfast since it's pretty late and we're both too tired to sleep?" Sasuke asked.

"Sounds good, where are we going?"

"You'll see."

"First let me tell you something."

"Okay."

"I will never leave you without a purpose. If I do leave, you have to understand I have a reason, if something goes wrong and I just run off and leave. I'll try to come back as soon as I can." She nodded and hugged him.

"Our world is so complex that even we know everything about each other. We still have so much to learn, we need to become one in the same."

"That's easy, we just have to understand that we love each other, which seems to answer a lot of questions, and solve many problems." She nodded.

"It's been more than millions of answers so far, why would it stop now?" Sakura answered.

"I'm sorry I acted like I was scared of you. When you are asleep, you have no senses and no defense so it's like a child, clueless, weak and fragile also innocent. And to hurt you like that would be wrong, and perverted." Sakura nodded.

"Coming to an understanding is good, because I don't worry about much, and if I do. It's usually you that I'm worrying about."

"You forgot about yourself, you seem to be breaking your own character too lately."

"What about you, you never had your old character, it's all old character."

"So, what's your point, I'm me, and that's all I can be."


	13. Fond Farewell

Chapter 13: Fond Farewell – Edited Version

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Sasuke and Sakura sat in the comfort of each other and then the phone rang and it was Ino. "Sakura, can I talk to Sasuke?" Sakura looked at Sasuke. He nodded and Sakura handed the phone over to Sasuke.

"Hey Ino, what's wrong?"

"Kaydin, I want to know his condition."

"He's doing fine. He'll be in the hospital for a while but he's getting special treatments so he can't see anyone. I'm not even supposed to visit him more than once before the treatment is done, sorry." Sasuke, trying to be sympathetic, but still not.

"You are lying to me Sasuke. I know you. Sakura looked at you to make sure you could cover up for Kaydin. I'm not talking to any of you!" She yelled and hanged up the phone.

"Didn't take it well?"

"You expected anything better, think if you were her."

"I'd break into the hospital if they said that. I am a med-nin and I would know what to expect." Sakura informed.

"Good because no one would keep me in a hospital." Sasuke said, still being his old self-holding his honor and pride very high. Sakura giggled at this, and walked into the kitchen.

"So are you going to need anything for this trip?" Sakura asked trying to be as supportive of his leaving as she could. She knew it would annoy him if she was weak and cried.

"Stop."

"Stop what?"

"Trying to hide it."

"Hide what?"

"Sakura, you may be physically strong now but you are trying to be something you are not, and trust me, you'll regret it. Be yourself because I want you to be."

"I have no clue what you are talking about." He raised and eyebrow and her knees felt weak underneath the pressure of being truthful. He pulled her face to his level and looked straight at her.

"Sakura, stop acting and tell me how you feel. I've told you about this, now tell me." Sakura sighed, and this earned a smirk from Sasuke.

"There's no winning with you, is there?"

"No."

"Fine, I've very sad and I feel bad about us hiding this from Ino. She's upset and I know how I'd feel if I were in her shoes. I'd want the straight up truth and no one will give it to her. I feel so bad, and now you are leaving me to deal with her like this and I'm just going to break down. I can't be strong in these conditions." She finished and Sasuke smirked happy that she had let everything out. He kissed the crown of her head.

"Good, now I'll go talk to Kaydin and we're going to tell Ino. Also, just know that most likely I would do the same thing to you in these conditions." Sasuke said walking off, leaving Sakura speechless.

"What!" She yelled.

"To see you worrying and in pain is too much for me to handle. That's why I'm going to stop your and Ino's suffering. I'm going to make Kaydin tell her. We're going to be gone for almost 6 months and we can't leave without a good-bye and an explanation and she needs the truth."

"I see that but, why would you do the same thing?" Sakura asked concerned.

"Because Sakura, if I had to suffer in pain it wouldn't make me feel any better to know that you were worrying about me but if I knew that caused you to worry I'd stop it all and tell you the truth."

"Makes sense but be careful; and is there anything I can do to help you with this?"

"Take care of Ino, keep her happy so Kaydin isn't sad on our trip and in rehabilitation and take care of yourself and get ready for the wedding. You and Ino start planning talk with Hinata and Naruto too." She nodded.

Sasuke left to talk to Kaydin and Sakura begin to think about the future as her mind began to wonder and she began to talk to herself.

_--- (Conversation between Sakura and IS or Inner Sakura) ---_

You think Kaydin and Sasuke will be okay.

**Of course Sasuke will but with Kaydin's current state his got a low chance. **

But for Ino's sake he has to, right?

**Has to means that it will happen and this is something left to destiny so I hope he doesn't; all we can do is hope. **

Sasuke doesn't seem sure of anything any more.

**Except that he loves you and wants you happy and he wants everyone else happy. **

Yeah, but that is what is costing him his own happiness.

**True but he has only a few goals and life and all come with consequences for defeating Itachi, Orochimaru, and continuing on the clan which means marrying us and keeping us happy. **

The consequences aren't very good; maybe they aren't worth it.

**Of course, they are for him. Itachi killed his clan. Orochimaru tried to kill him, the last member of his clan and steal his sharingan and we are just very important to him because we are the only one who can continue on the clan, because they're all dead. **

It seems like too much responsibility for Sasuke.

**I agree with me there. I think that Kaydin's parents should carry on the clan and leave Sasuke to be a normal person and we can get married and live normally, it's too much for him. **

Poor Sasuke, I wish there was something I could do.

**Duh, you are one of his main goals and all you need to do is be alive, think you can manage that? **

(Sakura was silent and was now asleep after a tiring conversation with her.)

------

Sasuke walked over to find that Sakura had fallen asleep in the process of talking to herself. He realized if she had things to think about she would talk in like a conversation with someone else, Ino had mentioned that she had 2 souls, he guessed she was talking with the inner hidden one.

Sasuke packed her bag for her, and his own bag. He planned to make sure she'd take care of herself and Ino by leaving Sakura and Ino's place so they both wouldn't be lonely and had warned Hinata that they'd be there and make sure they were doing okay.

---

Sakura awoke hours later in Ino's guest bedroom she had found herself in years past. "Finally you are awake." Ino said in her normal tone of voice. "Sasuke dropped you off. He's going to get Kaydin. They need to talk to us, and you better get up." Sakura nodded and got herself more presentable. Sasuke had been on the phone before she fell asleep.

After Ino made dinner, preparations for themselves and their fiancés they awaited their fiancés. There was a knock at the door. Sakura welcomed Sasuke pushing Kaydin in a wheelchair into Ino's home. Ino was going to break into tears but she couldn't be too concerned to disturb their news with tears, it could be good news, though chances were against it.

"Ino…" she couldn't help in she fell to her knees in tears.

"Girls, they try to be tough and end up breaking down." Sasuke murdered, Sakura hearing him and staring at him.

"Don't cry Ino, I'll be fine, I promise. I could be doing better but hey, I am an Uchiha, we tend to have the hard life." Sasuke nodded at that. Kaydin said as he calmed down his fiancée.

"Why wouldn't you let me see you?" Ino asked in tears. Kaydin wasn't like Sasuke, in the way he acted around girls, in front of people. Kaydin could care less how people thought about him, while Sasuke cared when it came to how he would act to her.

Kaydin stood up still being weak but pulled Ino into his arms, very similar that Sasuke would to Sakura. "I'm sorry Ino but I didn't want to worry you. When I heard what Sakura said I had to tell you the truth. Sasuke and I are going to a medical center outside the continent, to seek medical help for me. We'll be gone about 6 months; I'll come back promise I will. I just need to be healed."

"Can't Sakura, or Tsunade?" Ino asked.

"Quick Healing would shorten my life span to this being my last day, and ignoring would let me live till the end of this year but with herbal healing that should cure me, so I need to go." Ino nodded and he smiled at her. Kaydin was one to smile and be happy while Sasuke would only do it privately with Sakura. "I'll be back, promise; now what have you and Sakura prepared for us?"

"Actually it's all Ino's doing, I slept most of the time. I don't know why I was so tired."

"You were arguing with you other soul again. She must be a real Naruto if she tires you out inside your own head." Sakura was confused and sighed.

"She's like Naruto for sure. She's crazy and super strong. She's the not shy Sakura is what she is." Sakura smiled at this joke.

"So how long will you be gone?" Ino asked.

"6 months," Kaydin said flatly.

"What!" Ino said.

"It'll be okay Ino, we both have to suffer." Sakura said hugging her friend.

"It's not that long girls, we'll be back as soon as Kaydin is better. I'm sure that you can find something to preoccupy yourselves with." Sasuke said trying to keep them from crying.

"Girls are so sad." Kaydin said sitting back in his wheelchair. "I love you Ino, don't miss me too much." Kaydin said kissing Ino and hugging her. "I'll be back, don't worry."

"I'm going to miss you Sakura." She nodded, small tears dripped slowly down our face and he took his finger and gently wiped the tear from his eyes. "You have plenty of people to take care of at this point. Tenten, Neji, Hinata, Naruto, and Ino. Sakura you have so many people who can help you when you are lonely and that's only a few of them, if you are really lonely you can transport yourself to me, and we can talk." She nodded.

"You can too Ino, if you ever want to check on me, just transport yourself to me, and check on me." Kaydin said, smiling and looking at Ino.

"Okay, be careful and take care of yourselves," Ino warned.

"I'll take good care of Kaydin, Ino." Sasuke said. She smiled and nodded. "Sakura, don't worry, we'll be back." She nodded, and gave a faint smile. He walked over to Sakura. "Love you Sakura, see you in a while, and take care." He said then kissed her on the cheek then walked off coolly as did Kaydin wheel off after kissing Ino.

"Hey guys, you can't leave without saying good-bye to us!" Naruto yelled at Sasuke, and Kaydin.

"Naruto, you should be calm. They've in an emergency and they don't have time to say good-bye to everyone." Hinata said.

"But I'm not everyone Hinata, I'm Uzumaki Naruto!" Hinata blushed and smiled at the same time smiled and he put his hand around Hinata.

"Naruto, I think everyone knows your name by now. You shout it at your tournaments, and exams, classes and in our counsel meetings if anyone doesn't know you they'd have to be deaf." Sasuke said being quite annoyed by Naruto.

"Dead people can hear me shout my name Sasuke!" Naruto corrected. Hinata laughed as well as Sakura, a very amused eyebrow raised Uchiha boys, and Ino sighed and leaned against the door.

"Deaf people Naruto, Deaf." Sakura said.

"I know they're dead Sakura, it's not nice to call them dead. They know they're dead." Hinata kept laughing. "What is so funny? Dead people can hear."

"Naruto, deaf means unable to hear, its spelled d-e-a-f not d-e-a-t-h like a dead person. Understand if they are deaf then they can't hear." Hinata explained.

"Oh, why didn't you say so Hinata, if they can't hear then of course they can't hear me but dead people can." Everyone was very amused by Naruto.

"Naruto, that's what Sasuke said in the first place. You didn't get it then." Hinata said shyly.

"Man, I'm slow." Naruto said.

"So true Naruto, you are." Sasuke said.

"How in the world you deal with him Hinata, is one of your amazing characteristics." Ino said shaking hear in disbelief.

"I don't think it's very amazing. Naruto is very nice and easy to get along with all the time. It's not hard. He just doesn't put as much effort into learning bookwork as he does into training." Hinata explained.

"She's right, if I did then I'd be Hokage already because I'd know the rules and then I'd be hokage. I'd be Mr. Hokage and Hinata would be Mrs. Hokage." Everyone put on their amused face or laughed in the cases of Sakura and Hinata.

"Naruto, Hokage is a title like Shinobi or Genin or Jounin. It wouldn't become your last name or all of our last names would be Jounin." Hinata corrected simply.

"So my name is Naruto Jounin! That sounds weirder than Naruto Hokage does. They should get that changed to our last name we were born with." Everyone sweet dropped except Hinata who was laughing.

**IS (Man is Naruto so annoying! And Sasuke thinks I'm annoying? You'd have to be very shy, skilled and enjoy humor like Hinata not to die from annoyance from Naruto! It's very sad how hard it is to be Naruto's friend!) **

Sakura nodded, and laughed. Everyone looked at her. "Talking to you again Sakura?" Sasuke asked, just asking.

"Maybe I was. She made an excellent point." Sakura said.

"That was?" Sasuke asked.

"She said that Naruto is annoying and you'd have to like humor and be as shy and skilled as Hinata is not to die from Naruto's annoyance, except in more words." Everyone laughed except for the Uchiha boys who smirked.

"Hinata make sure to take care of Sakura and Ino and make sure they don't die from annoyance at Naruto's jokes." Sasuke said. "Sakura, enjoy yourself."

"You know what, why doesn't Naruto take a vacation to somewhere and leave the girls to have a girl's night that would be fun for them, I'm sure." Kakashi said jumping down on to the ground.

"Vacation to where?" Naruto asked.

"Maybe you could go to the library, the library in the hidden village center to read all the hokage rule books, and learn everything about being a hokage and stuff like that." Kakashi suggested. Naruto's eye got wide and within seconds, he was packed. Hinata looked a little sad about Naruto leaving her.

"Don't worry Hinata, there is no danger in libraries, but there could because I don't know what one is." Everyone's sweat dropped again, and Hinata took out a notebook, drew a map and a few pictures, and handed them to Naruto.

"A library is a building they made to hold books about anything and everything. There is a map on how to get there, the titles of books you'll want to read and things like that. It should be very interesting." Hinata said.

"A building just for books, man. I would get lost and drown in them." Naruto said. Hinata smiled.

"Ask for the librarian she'll help you and save you." Hinata advised.

"But what will you do while I'm gone Hinata? I wouldn't want to leave you alone." Naruto said.

"I'll keep Ino and Sakura company while their fiancés are gone and you'll have fun learning about the things you'll get to do when you are hokage. I'm sure Naruto." Naruto smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

"Thanks for the help Hinata, you are great." She blushed even more and he walked along side Kaydin and Sasuke.

"Naruto, you are holding the map upside down." Naruto rubbed his head, turned it around, and walked the opposite way of Kaydin and Sasuke.

"Hinata, I'm going to miss you." Naruto said, waving good-bye.

**IS (Naruto, it is 10 minutes away! You can come back any time you want!) **

"Feel free to come back whenever you feel lonely Naruto. I'll call in for a delivery of ramen to the inn you are staying at so you don't starve, okay?" Naruto smiled.

"You are awesome Hinata, how did you do that?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know Naruto, I just do." Hinata said smiling.

**IS (They are so cute together, so different, yet alike! Like us and Sasuke!) **

Sakura nodded and smiled and everyone looked at her.

Everyone said good-bye again and then they went there separate ways.

_Details for Chapters to Come _

_The next 6 chapters are called the Uchiha Chapters they will be a 7-part set entitled as following: _

_Part 14-1: Uchiha Girls- How Ino and Sakura the Uchiha Girl see everything and being an Uchiha, their future and everything. _

_Part 15-2: Uchiha Guys- What happens on the way to the clinic center in the grass village. _

_Part 16-3: Uchiha Napped- Someone gets kidnapped and they can't be found and are in danger. _

_Part 17-4: Uchiha Curse- Sasuke reads up on the Curse of the Uchiha Clan while being busy. _

_Part 18-5: Uchiha Deaths- A member of the Uchiha Clan dies for the well-being of the rest of the clan. _

_Part 19-6: Uchiha Protectors- 12 Hours in the life of Sakura Haruno, as her Uchiha Protector comes to her rescue! _

_Part 7: Uchiha Children- This comes many many chapters in the future. This comes around chapter 52 I believe._


	14. Uchihas Part 1 Uchiha Girls

Chapter 14: Uchihas (Part 1), Uchiha Girls – Edited Version

Sakura, Hinata, and Ino sat in Ino's living room and were feeling sad and quite lonely. "It's too quiet." Ino complained, "I miss conversations, and talking." Ino said about to cry again.

"Hm, it's always quite when I'm with Sasuke. I guess this is lonely though. It's a lot less entertaining." Sakura said.

"It's too quiet. When I'm at Naruto's its always exciting and such. I'm going to be bored but when I go to see Naruto at the library it would be nice." Hinata said, being bored and missing Naruto.

"Yeah but this gives us time to talk about our lives, and how we want them to be in a few years and stuff." Ino said being happy and solving the world.

"Good idea, so how should we choose to share our inner secrets?" Sakura asked.

"Truth or Dare is the only honorable way, except Dares are not dares but truths about the other person you are engaged too, this makes it interesting." Ino said.

"Um, are you sure this is a good idea?" Hinata asked concerned.

"I promise that nothing will be shared with the boys, what about you two?" Ino asked.

"Don't worry Hinata, we're friends we wouldn't do anything wrong with this. It's for amusement and entertainment, nothing more. Ino and I are Uchiha Girls now; we have to keep our word, like Sasuke does to me so ready now." Sakura said comforting and ensuring Hinata.

"Okay."

"But we don't pick truth or dare, we roll a die, if it's an even number then its truth about ourselves, odd are truths about the person we are engaged to. Fair?" Everyone nodded and Hinata looked scared about this.

"Hinata, your turn." Sakura said. Hinata rolled the die and got a two, which means truth about you. "How long have you liked Naruto?" Ino smiled about Sakura's very smart use of the chance to ask.

Hinata began to go back to her old nervous habit of twiddling her fingers and biting them. "Well…since I met him he was… always, very… exciting…and… confident…and… not shy… and… persistent… and… I admired him… since I met him… really." Hinata finished starting to calm down.

"Man Sakura, she's back to being timid again. Naruto is so going to be angry with you. Nevertheless, I have to admire your great idea to ask that. Sakura roll and I ask the question." Sakura gulped. Ino knew everything between them until just lately so that would be the topic for sure. Sakura rolled a two, which meant it would be unsafe for her. "What happens between you and Sasuke when you guys are in your room, and please keep in PG for us, not too detailed?"

"Ino, that is personal information what goes on between me and Sasuke, a girl and her fiancé but nothing goes on. We just talk, if that, sometimes we just sit there. He usually leaves after I fall asleep I told you that." Ino nodded, and realized with him thinking like that nothing could happen, stupid question.

"Ino, you are a bit prying into their business aren't you, a bit, maybe too much." Hinata said trying to stand up for herself.

"I guess, but I was a bit curious." Ino answered.

"Okay, let's agree to keep our questions PG, please." Sakura begged.

"I agree PG only." Hinata answered.

"Fine, you party poopers." Ino said sulking with a downfall of fun coming. "Hinata, your turn and I roll." Hinata nodded. "Six, so that's a truth about me, go for it."

"Okay Ino… how many kids would you like to have?" Ino smiled at this, Hinata wasn't a busy body just a curious soul looking for an answer to her own question and seeks guidance thru others answers.

"If I had a choice?" Ino asked, trying to clarify the question. Hinata nodded.

"I don't know really, I don't get a choice but maybe 3 because it is my job to help Sakura and Sasuke revive the clan so I think three is a good solid number to start a clan on, don't you think, at least from a branch family, it's good." Ino answered.

"I think that's great, your kids are going to be quite a handful with three of them." Sakura said.

"Out of curiosity Sakura, have you and Sasuke talked about it at all?" Hinata asked being, as she said, curious.

"Well not much, he doesn't talk on it much, just that we're in charge of reviving the clan, not beyond that. He wants me happy and everything but nothing more." Ino smiled within herself knowing her friend was also not being used as a doll, in made her happy to see Sakura happy.

"Oh, neither have Naruto and I," Hinata said her position.

"Neither have I, I was just stating what I was thinking but isn't it strange that we're all part of reviving an almost lost clan here?" Ino said this is one of those questions only Ino would think to question.

"Well Naruto could really care less about reviving his clan because he's the last member and he plans to be Hokage, which is very important to him so he's not caring about his lineage." Hinata explained.

"Understandable, the only reason Sasuke would care about his is because of its importance in the Konoha because of the ocular jutsu and techniques and skills he carries, and it would be a waste to be lost." Hinata nodded agreeing with Sasuke.

"Next question, for Hinata again, roll." Ino said rolling the die; Hinata rolled a one. "This should be interesting, a question about Naruto." Hinata closed her eyes, as if she feared the question. "This is hard, Naruto doesn't have many secrets, and if they did it's not something he knows or you would so this is hard." Ino said.

"I know Naruto almost as well as Hinata, he shares more with her but I don't think I could think of a question, but I'm sure Ino can find one."

Ino snapped her finger. "Got it, what is one thing Naruto would change when he becomes Hokage?" Hinata smiled at this, this was easy. Naruto's dreams were told to Hinata regularly and this was not hard or anything to be concerned about in the least.

"Easy, he plans to change the setup of the whole Shinobi set up. You can train but the rules will be changed, so that it isn't so strict. Naruto hates all the rules that can ruin the personality of anyone who tries to become a Shinobi. He hates it. That's the first thing he plans to change."

"Smart Ino, with Naruto being Hokage things will change and we know the girl who can tell us the changes before they happen." Sakura said enjoying the knowledge; she was being fed.

"Sakura your turn, Hinata, you ask her the question this time." She rolled a 5. Hinata nodded. "Sakura, what's Sasuke's biggest fear?" Hinata asked.

"That is hard, I think it would be any of his friends getting hurt, especially me. He's a bit too over protective, but he is Sasuke and what's his is his. I am his, who knew?" Ino laughed at this, Sakura _was_Sasuke's.

"Well in retrospect, you are _his_ wife, so you do belong to him, but his, you are everyone's to be shared but if Sasuke wants to protect you then fine with me." Ino said rolling her eyes at Sakura.

"Can we forget the game part and be straight and ask questions? That is fairer to the guys who are defenseless as we talk about then while their gone." Hinata asked.

"I think Hinata's right, they can't defend themselves." Sakura said agreeing with Sakura, and coming to the boy's defense.

"When they get back remind me to play truth or dare with everyone. That is going to be interesting." Ino said smiling evilly.

"Ino, sometimes you thoughts scare me." Sakura said.

"They definitely scare me." Hinata said.

"Ino, or her thoughts," Sakura asked.

"Both." Hinata said and Sakura laughed.

Hours Past and it was getting to be lunch and Hinata left knowing Naruto would get himself into trouble and need some help so she left.

Sakura and Ino bored went over to Tenten's place and knocked on the door, the door was left open and the girls' peeked in. "What do you want?" Asked an annoyed Neji.

"Oh hey Neji, we were here to visit Tenten. What are you doing here?" Ino asked, not really being afraid of him.

"Duh, Neji and Tenten are engaged. They're spending time together, Ino." Sakura said.

"Sakura always was the logical of you two. That's how she got ahead of you in these last few years, so you want me to go get Tenten, or do you want to talk?"

"Is she busy?" Ino asked.

"No, she's cooking. I thought Hinata were staying with you two for a while." Neji replied.

"She was but she thought Naruto was in trouble so she went to take care of him. They're at the library." He nodded.

"So how goes your wedding preparations?" Sakura asked politely.

"I don't know anything about the wedding, it's set up by the bride's parents and Tenten insists on hiding everything from me so she's in complete control since she has no parents, except the food we get to pick, and my tux, the rest she took care of. She's a control freak, a powerful control freak." Neji said smiling at this. Neji too was a control freak, telling others what to do and such.

"Just tell Tenten we'll be back later after you two finish everything for today, tell her to come and visit." Neji nodded, and walked off. They arrived back at the house.

"We should get things started for the wedding, like simple things first, like a dress, and talk to a wedding planner and such but we have to wait until Hinata comes back." Sakura suggested things they can do in the 6 months they had to wait.

"We have a year and a quarter. Why start now, but I guess some normal shopping would do me some good." Ino said, trying to be cheerful, but failing miserably.

"You know that the rules of Konoha say that once you are engaged that the accounts of the two engaged people combine."

"So, your point?" Ino asked.

"We can spend a lot more money than before now." Sakura said.

"Sakura, I think you are out of your mind now, Sasuke's money is almost all gone from taking care of bills in hospitals, surviving so many years, and what his brother stole; Kaydin has no money and if he does it's little put in a trust fund." Sakura sighed, forgetting that while they were well none for being rich and high ranking members of the Uchiha Clan, the rich and famous clan, the two boys was lost. They were poor and are damaged to their skills can be matched by any.


	15. Uchihas Part 2 Uchiha Guys

Chapter 15: Uchiha (Part 2), Uchiha Guys – Edited Version

**Φ (Sasuke) Φ** They have arrived at the halfway point, The Village Hidden in the Rain. Sasuke sat on a rock and stopped pushing Kaydin's wheelchair. "Why are we stopping, isn't this halfway? Shouldn't we keep going?" Kaydin asked.

"I'm pushing you and you are heavy so deal. Moreover, Sakura and Ino told us we have to take a break halfway or we'll be too tired to go all the way, so halfway sounds good. Night." Sasuke said throwing his blanket on the ground, and falling asleep.

**_Ж (Dream) Ж_**

"Hello Sasuke, we meet again." Orochimaru said staring at me with huge eyes.

"So we do." I said being myself not worrying about me, just Sakura and Satsume. Satsume and Sakura were the most important people to me now, I didn't care about myself, for I had re-created the Hyuuga Cage Bird Seal that is on Neji's forehead and put it on myself so if I die he can't get the sharingan. I now question why I did that because if I died protecting them, then Orochimaru could just take Satsume's.

"You know what I'm after, don't you?"

"Killing me, and my sharingan eyes, yes."

"Well I have new ideas now." Orochimaru had an evil smirk on his face.

"You leave Satsume and Sakura out of this got it."

"Give me one reason why, I know that achieving the sharingan eyes from you are impossible but from a child as young as Satsume it would be too easy, and your brother paid a man much money to take care of you and Sakura. I mean dead."

"Not if I can help it."

"Paralysis jutsu," I couldn't move and Sakura was a weak pregnant girl. She'd probably hit me later for it but she was. She was 30 pounds heavier or something like that, she could barely move, and she was carrying the Uchiha heir within her.

"I think I might let your wife live, and enjoy torturing her forever, what do you think?" I didn't know what to do; I couldn't move or talk. If only I would have had Kaydin here, where was he?

The room exploded and there was my limp body just lying there, I was going to die soon anyway, I plan to save Sakura and Satsume with my last thing. "Curse of…

"Sasuke don't, it's not worth it."

"How could you say that, if he's gone; he's our last threat? He needs to be gone before Satsume is born."

"But you can't die." She argued.

"Sorry Sakura, hey with this, I fulfill all my goals." She cried and I hugged her. "Good-bye forever Sakura-Chan." She cried further. "Twin Dragon Mutual Death Seal." It was the worst jutsu ever, homicide and suicide at the same point, sealing the other's soul within yours, who ever you think of kills both of you ensuring the death of the other.

"Good-bye Cherry Blossom." She cried and I was gone, leaving her and the heir to the Uchiha Clan alive and safe.

**Ж (Dream Over) Ж**

I was breathing heavy and stressing way too much for now. Sakura can protect herself. She's with Hinata and Ino. She's fine and not pregnant, well for now that is. "I can't return until he's gone."

"Sasuke, are you awake?" Kaydin questioned.

"Oh, you heard me, sorry for bothering you."

"It's fine, but Itachi's gone. What else do you have to worry about?"

"Orochimaru, in the end, I can't have a child with Sakura until he's gone. He wants nothing more than my sharingan as well as, to kill me in the process. So if I was to have the child then the child would be in danger of my fate, and Sakura would be in danger because she carries the child."

"I understand, so we heal me, and then kill Orochimaru. Wait… aren't me and my children in danger too." I nodded. "Then that is just another reason to make sure it happens, right?" I nodded. "May I ask what happened?"

"When?"

"In your dream, that brought this up."

"Oh, simple, Orochimaru came to get Sakura and Satsume, our child. I think it's a boy, in the dream she's still pregnant with him so I'm not sure. Then I sealed my sharingan so if I die then he can't get my sharingan. Which is stupid because of me because he can just take the child's so he paralyzes me and tries to attack Sakura but something happens and takes us all down. Then I kill him, and myself, then Sakura cries for me, because I die leaving her and the child. I fulfilled all my goals but it wasn't worth it to see her like that."

"Man Sasuke, that's bad; leaving Sakura to take care of the child, sad really."

"I know, I didn't plan it but to save their lives I had to."

"Sasuke, are you sure it wasn't also partially finishing your goals too?"

"What do you mean?"

"You don't seem as sorry as a normal person would about this."

"It's not real, I know that, and so should you."

"I know but most people would fall to the ground crying with how real it is."

"Years of pain and sorrow do that to a person. If it wasn't for Sakura I wouldn't have any dreams, who cares if Itachi kills me, who cares if Orochimaru kills me and takes my sharingan, who cares if our clan becomes non existent. She taught me to love, and for that, I owe her so much. She and dobe, because he said to live those dreams."

"I was just thinking that you could feel as though since those two evils were dead and your clan was to be revived you could die; finishing your goals."

"That's stupid Kaydin, that's like Naruto working to become Hokage then killing himself there is no real success in a situation like that."

"I was just seeing where you stand in the balance."

"Understandable, because no one lives to die when their goals are completed, most want to enjoy that."

"I know I do."

"That's why I wondered why your vision didn't upset you, but maybe it's because your thoughts are so dry."

"Or they're just so serious that they're on a whole different level then us."

"That could be it too; you, Sakura, Naruto, Hinata, and Ino are on a completely different level of seeing and envisioning things. How you see life is completely different from mine, in a village I visited once, they couldn't marry until 24 but you marry 8 years earlier, at 16 when you haven't truly developed yet. Why is that?"

"As you said how we see things is different, when you become a ninja, from that day they say you are graced with 4 years then your life is blank. At the age of 12 when you become and Genin you have 2 years until most chose to take the Chuunin exams there you are graced with 2 more years, at 16 when they move to higher rank B level missions are you marked for death. So many take the 4 year break to marry and be happy until 20 and their life is marked for death, so they teach us maturity and life lessons early so we marry and are prepared."

"Seems so stressful on the people,"

"Sakura isn't the one to show her real feelings but being off of grace and after four years of life, but you are marked for death. It scares her. Kunoichi is said to be females only but it's a stage where if you marry and give your years as a ninja. At that point, until then you can leave and take care of a family. That's why they have different lessons prior to this."

"How does Ino feel about this?"

"Ino, she's tough, she really hates it. To have to be mature, to grow up, have children, be a mother, maybe that's why Sakura and her had those fights, she was as childish as Konohamaru was, so she tries to be a kid as a ninja which caused her to freeze up on countless occasions. She sometimes would love to live in the ground."

"I completely agree with her, living in the ground sounds good." I raised an eyebrow and he shrugged.

"Forcing someone to grow up is a hard life. Anyone who would agree with that, you'd have to be insane not to."

"That or in love, or desperate." I answered.

"I'm both, and I really don't care what age, because as long as Sakura's alive. I've got hope to revive my clan, and that makes me very desperate for love, something I never had on my own."

"Sasuke, how does Sakura feel about this?" Sakura, I am beginning to miss her intelligent remarks to everything, her commentary, as she would call it. Her healing ability and skills. I miss it.

"I really don't know. I know that Sakura wants to be a ninja her entire life and with that, she really can't be much of a kunoichi like her use to dream. It's limiting her, so I don't think we'll have a kid for a while."

"But…

"Yeah I know, but I'm not one to care a bit about myself any more. Well, I really don't, if I die you can take care of everything. I just want Sakura happy, and if that means waiting, then whatever."

"You've changed from how Sakura use to talk about you." I didn't even have to say anything. Kaydin knew much of my Uchiha Curiosity. "She'd say how you seemed to when she first met you, you were a loner, an avenger, and others were just in your way." She was completely right about that, that's exactly how I thought of myself. "Then she said that through your actions you said something completely different. She said you cared for others, protecting her and Naruto threw countless missions. She said that you talked the talk but through the years as hard as you tried you couldn't walk the walk."

"Sakura is the smartest person around, of course she knows me."

"I'm sorry by the way."

"For what." I asked curiously.

"For misjudging you all along. I never knew how you felt about Sakura. Ino said to find out a few things for her so I had judgments based on her questions, and they were all wrong."

"I'm glad." I answered.

"And why would that be?"

"Ino tends to know nothing about me, so having all her questions are so off like that, is a good thing." Kaydin smirked at this. "Let's sleep." He nodded, and then Kaydin immediately with contact with the blankets, with that he fell asleep.

He doesn't look very well, does he?

**Dobe, he's dying, of course not. He's better than you were when you were dying though. **

Do you think we can save him?

**He's an Uchiha, he'll live. You did, didn't you? **

Yeah, but I had Naruto and Sakura. Of course I'd be fine.

**True, but his heartbeat is slowing by the second, and breathing is irregular. **

How do you know that?

**I'm the smarter more logical you, Inner Sakura has rubbed of on me. **

Whatever, so let's go.

**Where? **

To sleep, I'm tired.

**(Sigh) They fall asleep. **

They arrive at the last city on their journey, only a few minutes away from their final destination. They arrive and the med Nin says he's beyond herbal and jutsu help, he's gone. Meanwhile, Kaydin was put under a silencing jutsu making it unable to hear what was being said.

They go to a hotel. "What she say?"

"Nothing that needs to be said, just you are in bad shape." I lied, well kind of lied, she did say that, but she didn't say he would die, that's good.

"Well of course I am."

"I'm going out for a while, be back." Kaydin nodded understanding my Uchiha ways.

I transported myself to Sakura's living room. "Ah!" Ino yelled, hitting me with a book.

"Ino, what's…?" Sakura stopped there, seeing me standing there in front of a screaming Ino while I was looking at Sakura. "You're back?"

"I've got news." Sasuke answered.

"Good, I hope." Ino said.

"I wish," I answered, her sighing. "Nothing they can do, they said it's the end, no jutsu will help him, and no herb will heal him, sorry Ino." Ino cried and Sakura looked at me, and then closed her eyes, the truth hurt.

"Come back as fast as you two can, so I can try. I know it's a risk, but I'm willing to take it." Sakura answered.

"Sakura, it's not worth it." Ino said, crying.

"Love is most definitely worth it. Kaydin is my best friend's fiancé, my fiancé's cousin and my friend and for those reason I don't intend to let him die without a fight." Sakura argued.

"Ino let her try." Sakura smiled. "On one condition I will allow you, got it."

"Maybe," I stared at her. "Depending on what it is, that limits me."

"You can't do anything that will cause the death or damage to you that is irreplaceable, got it."

"Sasuke…I…" I looked at Sakura, took her hands, and made her look at me.

"You have to promise me that Sakura, please."

"Sasuke…"

"Sakura, listen to Sasuke. Kaydin would want it that way. Kaydin said it was very important for him and me to make decisions that best benefit you and Sasuke, which is why Kaydin wouldn't let you try to heal him in the first place."

"Ino…"

"Don't Ino me, Sakura. Promise Sasuke and me that you won't do anything harmful to your own health in the process of healing him, please… just do it." Ino said finally breaking.

"Ino… I just can't."

"You have to; I wouldn't forgive myself if I did that to you." Ino said crying.

"Ino, I can't." Sakura said crying and running out of the house.

"Sakura." I said sighing, now I was sounding like Kakashi, man how I hate him, he made me stronger but always was to strange, and those books, oh, man I hate him. "I'll get her." I'm seriously sounding like Kakashi. I have to stop. Ino nodded.

I saw Sakura sitting by herself, as expected under a Sakura tree. I sat next to her, not wanting to talk, just to comfort her. It was part of being her fiancé. I was bad at words, as I always have been, so to comfort her, I took her hand, startling her and squeezed it. "Why?"

"Why what?" I asked, not wanting to talk but make note, she started it.

"Why do clans like the Hyuuga, and Uchiha that are so great, have branches that live to die for another?" Sakura asked.

"It's…

"I mean, why anyone would die for another, it's so meaningless giving up your life for someone, isn't it."

"You are so use to it from one perspective to see it another is hard, correct?" She looked at me confused. "You argued with Ino because you wanted to give your life for Kaydin if needed, correct." She nodded. "How is that any different from Kaydin giving his life for Ino, or me giving my life for you?"

"Um…" She tired to think, but clearly couldn't.

"Smart Clans, or social clans, have one first born child, like the Haruno Clan. Possibly, your parents will have another child that's a boy to carry on the clan, causing him to be the branch, but his job is to protect you, the main house. He would learn that if a sacrifice for you was needed, he'd be it."

"Why is our village centered on dying for others?" Sakura said crying.

"Someone has to and the ninjas are just the ones who have volunteered to. It's part of being a ninja, just like when we had to protect someone. We had to be willing to give our life for them. The way of the ninja."

"I know that, but why do within families for another, why is such honor be given."

"Sakura, you ponder a thing that were born into existence without a second thought, to think about it, is to never find an answer. Why is the sun so hot that it could burn our skin, but not the earth's surface? No one thought to make it perfectly heated around, so it does no damage; no second thought. That's where problems come. Don't worry, he'll be fine, Sakura."

"How can you be so sure?"

"He's an Uchiha Guy." Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Hey, how many times have people considered me dead, but I make it?"

"A lot."

"And I'm still standing so I doubt that just whatever got Kaydin will kill him."

"It's going to Sasuke."

"How do you know?"

"Reversal Jutsu, it copies the attack to another, killing the attacker and the victim, so Itachi's going to live, and so is Kaydin."

"What can we do?" I asked.

"Undo your jutsu Sasuke, the one on Itachi, he's not going to do anything by then Sasuke, Itachi will die because of my jutsu, so remove it and save Kaydin." I nodded and disappeared.

I sat down on the ground by a tree outside the hotel building we were staying at. It was a quite small building but Konoha tried to preserve as many trees as possible, that's why most people don't use hotels, they tend to be cramped and small, that's why you rely on friendship or alliances when visiting. If you are an important person, you can stay with others. I was not really supposed to leave Konoha, why would they let me. Sakura and Kaydin might be the only answers and Naruto; as hard as it is for me to admit it, he's a higher up and one with great insight for the village but could Naruto, Sakura, or Kaydin pull these strings for me to help him, I don't think so.

"Removal Jutsu," I did the hand signals and the jutsu I placed Itachi under and that Kaydin was under was removed. Sakura and her easy answers are going to be the end of her. I wonder where Itachi is now. I hope she expects him to come back, 3 days Sakura, 3 days.

( A/N: Remember when I said that Itachi would have died one week of when Sakura used her special jutsu, well that was 4 days ago, meaning he has 3 days to live, ironic of how Sasuke and Itachi both are counting down their last days then something stops them, and saves them.)

I walked to a courier-Nin who was going into town. "Hey, deliver this letter. Here's 3,453 yen (30 us dollars- you'll find out he still is right, but how, you'll learn)."

"Who to?"

"Haruno Sakura, or Sakura Uchiha; we're engaged and it's very important, the address is on the letter; it's an emergency." He nodded and transported there.

My chakra is very low, I should eat something, and I wonder how those courier-Nin can transport back and forth so much, it takes so much chakra. Probably because they're trained to do that. I didn't see the striping on his shirt; he's advanced to do that.

I walked in the hotel and sat down and there was a young girl, a Genin from Konoha. I've never met but her dress and headband inferred she was a Genin from Konoha. "I know you," She said, she looked vaguely familiar; blonde hair up in a pony tail, like Ino when she had blonde hair. His behavior is a lot like Sakura, genius. "You are Uchiha Sasuke, correct?"

"So maybe I am." Her eyes got wide.

"I'm honored to meet you," Definitely Sakura like. "Are you okay, I saw you wondering around the grounds weak-like, can I help you in any way?" She asked.

"No thanks, I've got everything under control." I said walking off. She reminds me of Sakura so much, now I think about it, I've gone delirious.

I went into the kitchen and made myself a sandwich. I ate it and went to sit on the couch and I fell asleep.

I heard a loud sound outside and I ran outside. "I'm back for you Sasuke!" It was Itachi and Orochimaru, teamed up again, great.

They threw a kunai and I couldn't move. I was pinned down and I struggled free with no avail. There I found Kaydin dead in front of me. "No!" I said, feeling defeated and useless I bowed my head in defeat. As I tried to muster all my chakra and exploded my chakra like a human bomb blowing myself off the tree.

"You are awake, good." A voice said, in the back ground.

"Awake."

"We took you to the doctor's, we found that you were having a seizure, are you okay?" I looked to see the same girl I met earlier asked. "You were having a seizure empowering your body to explode with all your chakra but something stopped you from moving any of your chakra, it's like someone or something was in control of it.

"Sakura." I said loud enough to where I though only I could here.

"Who's she?"

"None of your business." I said coldly to her.

"I save your life, and this is how you treat me, Hm." That's more like Ino's behavior. Sakura would know that I wouldn't tell her.

"Fine, I guess I owe you that much, but that's it. She's my fiancée from back in Konoha, top med Nin, and ninja all around. She has complete control of my chakra and that's why I had problems doing anything, got it, nothing more."

"Fine." She walked out.

"Thank you." I mumbled.

"I heard that, and you are welcome." She said smiling.

It was just a dream Sasuke. It caused your body to think it was real so it had to struggle but it was your subconscious fighting with you. It's a good think Sakura has control of my chakra or who knows what would have happened. I sighed and laid my head on the hospital bed pillow. I better not tell Sakura what happened, but she probably knows, she's attached to me threw my chakra. She probably thinks I'm in danger and is crying.

Φ Free Φ ∆ Insert- Konoha ∆

Sakura is sitting at the counter talking with Ino while making dinner for them, it being 6pm and then she falls down onto the floor and can't breathe, because her breathing is so irregular.

Sakura is hyperventilating (breathing very shallow fast breaths). Ino runs to Sakura's side. "Sakura, are you okay?"

Sakura's breathing, slows down. "I know I am but the chakra I used to help Sasuke it's at a stress point, he's having a seizure. He's not okay." Sakura looked at her feet and Ino looks at Sakura too and is sad.

"Do you think he's in danger?" Ino asked concerned.

"I don't think so. He's just trying desperately to bring as much chakra as he can together within himself."

"He could be trying to heal himself but without training that could become deadly. Sasuke's not that stupid is he?"

"Sasuke's watched me so if he needed to heal himself he could. The sharingan has copied my healing techniques so he can do them flawlessly so it's not dangerous at all but he wouldn't try, it's a different jutsu type then he's use to but I think he's fine."

"Then what do you think happened?"

"Something, I don't know what but something is causing Sasuke to be like sent into these seizures he almost had one before while he was asleep. When I checked on him, he was like breathing hard like me, but it seems his dreams and subconscious are affecting his chakra patterns and senses."

"Uchiha Boys seem to have all the fun, and danger. I wonder what it are like to be them."

"We'll be married to them for quite a long while, I'm sure we'll learn enough, the adventures may seem fun but it's a stress to their physical and mental limits. That's why they have to be cold, to preserve their minds and physical condition for later times."

"Makes sense, but Kaydin didn't seem to be cold at all."

"Kaydin lived only with his parents for his life, there was no one to be cold to except maybe in towns, his parents says when they came to a town he'd be off on his own. Sasuke was open to his mother when he was younger too, because she wasn't a threat, but now she's gone and it was hard for him to open up."

"Me too Sakura, me too."

"I just hope that Sasuke can realize that Itachi is alive for almost 3 more days. He's in danger, and that's what his mind is trying to say."


	16. Uchihas Part 3 Uchiha napped

Chapter 16: Uchihas (Part 3), Uchiha Knapped – Edited Version

**Φ (Sasuke) Φ** I was let out of the hospital hours later and I returned to my hotel room, to find that Kaydin was not there. I walked around the whole hotel. I couldn't sense anyone at all nearby. The hotel was dormant, as though centuries pasted in a few hours.

I ran into the girl again, "Are you looking for something? You seem stressed and lost."

"Smart girl, I'm looking for my cousin, Uchiha Kaydin."

"Who?"

"They guy I came in with, my friend."

"Haven't seen him since we left for the hospital. No one has been in here except for me all day, and I was at the hospital with you. I'm sorry." Where could he be?

"So he's not here?" I asked rhetorically.

"Are you okay? I said no one has been here all day, which includes him."

"Where is he?"

"Like I know, I think you need to sleep some more." She sighed. Calm down Sasuke, nothing has happened yet.

"I'm going to check our room again."

"Fine but no one is there."

"I get it girl. I'm looking for clues."

"Clues of what?"

"What happened to him, did he leave or was he kidnapped?"

"So you think someone broke into the hotel to kidnap your friend, cousin?"

"Yes."

"I'll help."

"This is dangerous girl, stay out of my way."

"I'm a Shinobi too you know, I can help."

"You are very annoying, you know."

"I'm just trying to help, I don't mean to be. You are just… so… how to describe you… ah, stubborn. You refuse help even if your friend or cousin is in danger. If you took help you'd be much better off."

"You are so annoying, just like my fiancée, Sakura."

"I'll take that as a compliment; if you like she because she's annoying then you must like me too."

"I guess, you remind me of her so I guess you can help. She says I should never refuse help in times of danger and she hasn't been wrong yet."

"Good, well if he was kidnap who would kidnap him?" She asked.

"Orochimaru or Itachi," I answered.

"Who?"

"My enemy and my brother who's my enemy,"

"Ah, what?"

"My enemy, Orochimaru wants my kekkei genkai, my sharingan. Itachi wants me to be stronger so he can finally have an equal; I want to kill him because he has taken away everything precious to me."

"Doesn't being engaged to Sakura cause him to want to hurt her?" She asked all smart like.

"Yeah, but Itachi has 3 days to live, and that means he wouldn't waste his time on hurting Sakura. He's evil but to waste his last days on Sakura would be a waste knowing as she's the one in control of his lifeline. Itachi must have teamed up with Orochimaru, giving the Sharingan to him who means I have to go seal the Sharingan of my brother, and kill Orochimaru. I need to check on the others and find Kaydin first."

I walked back into Kaydin's room and saw a slip of paper underneath the floor.

Hey little bro, I've got our cousin, you didn't think I'd forget about him when you gave me the chance to live. I'm not going to kill him if that's what you're thinking. I plan to put him in jail and torture him with his girlfriend. Congrats on yours though, I knew you could do it. I'm dying and though I'm disappointed in you for not killing me yourself, that girl of yours is super strong, it says a week but I've got only hours but they won't be pleasant for those two. Come and challenge me and prove your worth, if you can't kill me then how will you save yourself from Orochimaru, don't worry, my sharingan isn't sealed so Orochimaru can have it unless you want to do something about it. Nii-san.

I came into the other room. "Itachi has him, and Ino. I need to end our family rivalry once and for all."

"I can't go with you but I know where he is."

"How?"

"Hand me the paper." I gave her the paper. "Locate jutsu." She yelled and the paper copied itself and had a map to where Itachi is.

"Thanks." I mumbled.

"You are welcome, and bye." I nodded and ran off.

I transported myself to Sakura's place and collapsed on the couch. "Sasuke!" Sakura yelled.

"You should get use to that by now."

"I know but Ino's…

"Gone I know, so is Kaydin. Itachi has them; I have to finish our rivalry. I don't know how this is going to end."

"Then I'm coming with you."

"No, you are not."

"Yes I am, your chakra is low and you used it all up getting here. I'll take care of it." She bend down over me and replenished how she had done the first time. There, now let's go." She transported us to the base where the map showed.

"Welcome brother, and friend." Sakura looked a bit now frightened by Itachi; it was his sharingan, the Mangekyo Sharingan. She's frozen, and with that, she's in danger.

"Sakura go somewhere, anywhere but leave here, find Ino and Kaydin for all I care, just move." Sakura couldn't move, I sighed. I transferred charka to my feet and then carried to the dungeon entrance and returned to my fight.

"Take care of the girl first, smart. A Shinobi completes his mission by priority; I expect this should be an interesting fight." The battle raged on, we matched each other move for move, I couldn't believe for someone who was dying he was so strong. "You are still weak Sasuke, I expected more from you."

"I know you did, but I haven't given it my all yet."

"Good because I could kill you easily at this level but I am not."

"Why?"

"Stupid there would be no reason to. I killed my friends for the Mangekyo sharingan which I have, I killed our family to test my strength, I know I'm stronger than you. I left you live for a reason, to torture you until I die so if I killed you it wouldn't torture you any longer would it, all pain ends when you die that's why I left you alive, to suffer that's why. I also wanted to see if you were a prodigy and you…could kill me. I want our clan to live on of course, I do hate them but I want a new clan, a stronger that's why I want to keep you strong to have a stronger clan for the future. I made it impossible to get to those two because they aren't worth of the clan, that's why I sealed his sharingan and took them away. I'm dying but I want a fight before I go."

"Fire Style: Dragon Flame Bomb!" I used the Uchiha technique matching it to retain him as it caught Itachi, burning him to the pulp, and then I took a kunai and I was about to cut his main valve to his heart.

"That is a jutsu you've been perfecting, isn't it?" He asked.

"Yes it is."

"Good, because the signs were too fast for even I to track and I've never heard of a jutsu like that, I'm glad I died an honorable death as this."

"What would you know about honor Itachi?"

"I know that two people using special jutsu on me never been used before is an honor to die from. I would seal my Sharingan if I was you." I nodded and did the sealing jutsu. "Bye." Itachi died there and then and I collapsed on the ground.

**Φ Sakura Φ** It's too quiet here. Why couldn't I move? I've fought him before. His sharingan they're so different from Sasuke, so evil and strange. It's as if they were taking away my life. It's scary. I took a deep breath, come one Sakura, find Ino and Kaydin.

"Ino, Kaydin; you there?" No answer, great. I broke down each of the doors no one inside, where could they be. I could use location jutsu but that gives the general area of an object not within a place, great!

I walked through this whole wing of the building, and the other side too, except for the room Sasuke and Itachi were in. I can't go back there yet, they're still fighting I can sense it.

**Itachi, where did you put them?! I'm scared and worried and I can't find them! **

Exactly, now where could they be?

**Do you think they could be in the point of the castle, above or below the battlefield? **

It's possible, but I freeze when I see Itachi again, it's like a nightmare.

**Be tough Sakura, climb up on the outside go in through the window, got it. **

Okay, that's what I'll do.

I climbed up the side of the building into a small room that looked like a cell of a dungeon, with windows that were barred. I broke in them. I found the floor covered in blood, as though a fight had taken place. I listened and heard crying from a small dark room in the corner.

"Ino?"

"Sakura?" She opened the door and ran into me, her eyes were red and swollen as if she had been crying all the time for her whole life.

"Ino, are you okay?" Sakura asked. She was like a small child, crying without saying her reason. I looked at her body; it looked as though it was starved to death even though she had only been gone a few hours, almost a day now. Her body was week and I couldn't sense chakra in her body, if there was it was so little, her body was scratched, and bleeding, she was in a white robe that was blood stained it was a horrible and scary sight. "Ino what happened."

"Itachi."

"What did he do to you?"

"Fight, kidnap me."

"All this trouble just to kidnap you when he was going to die."

"I hit him, it healed in seconds, he hit me and it burnt, won't heal." She tried healing herself but it wouldn't, what kind of jutsu was this?

"Where's Kaydin?"

"He's here too, he's dead isn't he?" She broke out into tears, if Kaydin wasn't the cause of her tears, what was? Ino wouldn't cry from those wounds would she? I tried healing it and she cried harder. "It burns, stop." I stopped and she fell to the ground. Her chakra glowed and it was released through her blood.

"Itachi did this to you?" She nodded and passed out. "What does he want?" I yelled. I noticed that the building was identical of every detail, cut it in half and it matched exactly to the other side, if there was a tower on this side then there was one on that side, covered up with a jutsu.

I jumped on the roof over and hit a huge tower. I jumped up to a spot where I predicted a window should be and my guess was right and I fell to the floor. "Kaydin?"

I saw him lying in the bed identical to the one I had seen in on the other side of the building. He looked like he was in a trance. He looked almost dead except I was a med Nin and I could sense a pulse and heartbeat by touching his arm.

"Itachi, you are dead for this." I said out loud. I transported Kaydin's body to the hospital as I did to Ino. I jumped down from the tower and ran to the main floor to see Itachi was on the ground as was Sasuke.

I walked over to Sasuke and saw that he passed out from exhaustion, and Itachi was dead. I transported Itachi's body to Tsunade's office for criminal bodies in the hospital and I transported Sasuke home as well as myself, for he needed rest and I needed to check on those in the hospital.

I laid down to rest with all the body transported jutsu I used and then transporting Sasuke and myself to the place and all the stress from seeing Ino's body like that, Sasuke passed out, Kaydin in mental block state and Itachi dead it was all a bit too much for me. I transferred some of my chakra to Sasuke and left a heat pack on his head, heating up the blood is good when you pass out because it causes the blood to move faster and causes chakra flow to better move.

"Get better soon everyone." Then I fell asleep.

**Φ Free Φ** Hours later Sasuke woke up and realized he was back at Sakura's house and a heat pad had been placed on his head. He realized only one person would know what do when he passed out, that person being Sakura, his fiancée. He thought about how lucky he was.

He walked down to the kitchen realizing that it was almost 5 o'clock and soon Sakura would probably be cooking dinner. He couldn't smell anything cooking so he went around the house looking for Sakura, finding her asleep in her room. He smirked and walked off to make dinner for himself and Sakura wondering where Ino and Kaydin were. He knew Sakura saved them because Itachi wasn't smarter than Sakura so they were safe at the very least.

"Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah?"

"Morning."

"Its dinner time Sakura, come on and eat dinner. It might help your chakra level."

"What did you make it smell wonderful?"

"I don't know what it is, it's some sort of casserole, and I did everything like the box said." Sakura walked into the kitchen and saw a perfectly made Tater Tot Casserole on the counter. (My Favorite Dish at my House!)

"It's wonderful, you made tater tot casserole."

"What, what?"

"Nothing, it's a really great food, they make it in England a lot, I wonder when I bought this?" Sakura couldn't remember but she sat down and took out a piece for Sasuke and one for herself and they ate it.

"I don't know what a tater tot is but this is good."

"A tater tot is a small cylindrical shaped potato."

"What, a tater tot is a funny shaped potato?"

"Yep, it's strange, but that's what English people call it."

"Strange English people, what do you want to do after this?"

"I don't mean to ruin our time together but I'm really worried about Ino and Kaydin, and I wouldn't mind visiting them, what about you?"

"It's fine. I'm worrying about them too, honestly." Sakura smiled, seeing Sasuke care about others, like her, Kaydin and Ino was a happy time in her days with him. "Stop smiling at me like that, it's beginning to get creepy; I like your other smile much better. So do you feel up to going up there, or do you want to wait awhile so you can rest?"

"I'm fine Sasuke, all that transporting people everywhere took a lot out of me but a nap and your dinner made up for it and more. Let's go." Sakura said cheerfully.

"Sometimes I miss you being normally cheerful, this much cheerful can get annoying."

"I know but you enjoy me being annoying don't you?"

"Yeah I do, I like talking with you better."

"Fine, so how are you feeling?" Sakura asked.

"Better, I used a new jutsu fighting Itachi; it's called Fire Style: Dragon Flame Bomb. He said he was dying the honorable death; being killed by rare jutsu is an honorable way to die."

"That's weird; I think I'd rather die of old age, very old age then honorable with a jutsu like that."

"He refused to hurt you."

"What?" Sakura asked.

"He said that killing you served no purpose. He explained why killing his friends and my family had a purpose, it was all about himself, not about causing my wrath. If he hurt you, he'd be cursing himself and our clan for good, because he doesn't want the clan dead, just those who are unworthy to carry on the Uchiha Clan. That's why he wouldn't kill me. He was trying to get me stronger, so that I could. He had a plan. He knew that by trying to make a better clan he'd have to kill off all those not worthy, meaning everyone, and by that, he'd be marked a murder and wouldn't be able to carry on the clan himself. He'd have to save someone, save me. He used my anger to better my power making me the perfect person to carry on the clan."

"All those problems, just to better the clan, talk about insane." Sakura said.

"Yeah, that's why he took Kaydin and Ino because he didn't train them or think of them as at the point of perfection, and then when he knew I fell in love with the perfect person, strong and beautiful. He knew it was time for the final match up to test my strength, then he could die."

"You are brother is one crazy guy."

"Yeah, but he didn't stop Kaydin and Ino, did he?"

"Who knows Ino has permanent scars that can't be healed, and Kaydin is at a mental stage and is slowly dying from some condition. Who knows?"

"If he killed them…" Sasuke began to yell, Sakura grabbed his hand.

"Sasuke, he's dead now. You can't do anything. I think we've learned our lesson, haven't we? We need to move on."

"I don't like that lesson."

"Why?"

"If you would have moved on then I could never marry you because you gave up on loving me. Moving on is my lesson, yours is something different."

"True, I'll figure out mine someday." Sakura thought a second. "Ah, I know what it is, follow your heart."

"I'm glad you did, but one thing that was put on the other side of the note is interesting, the Uchiha Family Curse."

"I've never heard about anything like that, have you?"

"No, that's why I'm afraid this isn't going to be good."

"The curse part ensures that, I hope it is good though."

"I wish it was but as you said, curses are never good things."

"Maybe we should go to the library and find out about this first, maybe this has something to do with the crazy revelation Itachi set to happen."

"Maybe Sakura, maybe it's all his fault, stupid brother."

"Let's go." Sasuke nodded and they headed for the library.


	17. Uchihas Part 4 Uchiha Curse

Chapter 17: Uchihas (Part 4) Uchiha Curse – Edited Version

( A/N: A huge part of this chapter is going to be the Hinata/Naruto Pairing because it plays an important role in this. This should be interesting.)

∆ Library ∆ "Naruto, where are you?" Hinata called.

"Hinata is that you?" Naruto yelled. "I'm lost, save me."

"Naruto, it's a library, how could you be lost?" She asked concerned.

"My head hurts and I can't see anything but books, help." Hinata laughed a little.

"Okay Naruto, but the Ramen may get cold by then." Naruto ran like lightning into Hinata and landed on top of her.

"You are the best, how would you know I could find my way back."

"Because your nose seems to find anything Naruto, let's eat." Hinata said smiling and Naruto.

"Hinata this Ramen is the best! Did you make this?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"Um Hm," Hinata replied quietly.

"Wow you are even more amazing then I thought you were and you were amazing to begin with."

"You are too Naruto." She complimented.

"Really? Thanks but really you are amazing, dealing with Neji, and the clan and then being a med Nin and wonderful cook, is there anything you can't do?" Hinata is blushing furiously.

"Be like you." She answered quietly.

"Huh, you are just like me Hinata, you never give up, try hard, practice until you collapse, and work hard, and you are great. If we work on your confidence, some more then you'll be just like me. Except for being hokage, that's my dream, got it." Hinata nodded. "Good, so where did you learn to cook?"

"My family sent me away to become a housewife a year before I became a ninja because they thought I'd never make it on the ninja exams. Dad sent me away to be a better wife then ninja, missing a year of training put me behind but it left me feeling lonely."

"Your family is all crazy, well except for you. Neji wants to kill everyone, your dad wouldn't know a great ninja and person if it hit them in the face and killed them and your sister's a creepy weirdo." Hinata smiled at this.

"Neji isn't bad just upset, he would make a much better heir honestly I really don't want to be heir. I wish we could switch."

"Hinata you are crazy too, you are going to be a great heir. You are perfect to be the heir, you are strong and pretty, and you are kind and friendly, what clan wouldn't want you to lead them?"

"Mine, Hyuuga are prided on unusual strength, their killing nature, no nonsense, and no weakness kind of people, you have to be strong, and my dad curses himself for having two girls as heirs. He wants to disown me, nothing would bring honor upon me."

"The Hyuuga Clan is monsters, especially your father. I think he just doesn't know how strong you are. I'd like to learn of all the other crazy rituals the clan has for you."

"There's a book and about rituals of our clan, you have to defeat my dad and Neji before you can marry me."

"What?" Naruto screamed, causing Hinata to look at the ground and twiddle her fingers again.

"If it's not too much trouble."

"What kind of crazy test is that?"

"The person who marries me has to defeat my guardian, meaning Neji and my dad, my father to take the crown. It shows honor to the clan. You don't have to…

"Of course I'm going to Hinata, a chance to show your dad up and Neji in the same time frame is awesome. I was afraid at first but then I thought this is going to be easy. I mean your dad can't be better than Neji can he?"

"Naruto, he's my dad. He head of the main branch… of us all. He's a bit better then Neji. Neji's a prodigy but my dad taught him a lot of the newer things that Neji knows but Neji's probably equal with my dad now."

"It's okay, I'm sure I can beat him." Hinata hugged Naruto, surprising him at her sudden show of emotion toward him. "Wow Hinata you are surprising, I didn't think you'd ever get near me, you'll all shy and staying away from me, why the sudden change?"

"Naruto, I just wanted to… tell you… um… that you are really important to me and …I …um… love you." She said quietly and shyly.

There was a long silence and Naruto was beginning to contemplate something to say back, what to say was problem because he didn't want to mess up this chance when she was beginning to open up to him. "Hinata, I care so much about you too, and I love you too, you are perfect you know that?" Hinata blushed.

After they finished eating and Hinata hadn't ate anything and just sat there quietly. "Naruto, did you really mean that?"

"Of course I did Hinata, you are perfect. I mean no one is like perfectly perfect but you are the closest thing there is."

"Naruto, thank you,"

"You tend to thank people a lot; especially me and I never know what you are thanking me for. Do you mind explaining, just so I know what I did so I can make sure I do it again?"

"Sure Naruto, thank you for being so nice to me. I thought I'd be alone forever but then you came along, liked me, and cared for me. Thank you for that."

"You are welcome, see now I know what you are thanking me for. Hinata I've always cared about you. A long time ago, I thought you were weird because you were shy but when I grew up and understood you, I realized that you and I were so alike. So will you train me?"

"Naruto, I don't think it's possible for me to, I'm too weak compared to my father." Hinata said bowing toward Naruto.

"Well I start with Neji, right. Do we have to fight?" Naruto asked.

"I know it's sad, why don't I fight him?" Hinata asked.

"Hinata, don't you remember what happened last time, you almost died, you were just moments from death. I couldn't bear seeing you like that again." Naruto said worrying for her.

"Naruto, I want to be… respected and having you fight them… isn't fair, I want my honor… and defeating them is the only way, please?" She asked.

"I guess Hinata, but please just take care of you; don't die, please?" Naruto answered her.

"Naruto, I'll try and not get hurt but you will promise for me, not to come in and save me until it's over." Hinata answered.

"Hinata, but what if you are in trouble."

"Naruto, in true Hyuuga battles, it's until the end, so when I go up against my dad either him or I; or unless forfeit but that is not the Hyuuga way." Hinata answered.

"Then I'm going against your dad, you go against Neji, I want the honor of marrying you, and I want you alive to do it, first you get your honor to the family back, then I marry you, okay?"

"Naruto… I guess… but be careful." He nodded.

"So what do we do?"

"I help you study up on Hyuuga customs, fighting styles, and chakra points, a Hyuuga sees them all but can also name them all."

"It's a lot of work." Naruto complained. "I bet this will make me a better fighter. I wish there was an easy answer to defeating a Hyuuga, but I wouldn't know that."

"There is, but you have to find that yourself, I recommend a book on Kekkei Genkai."

"I'll start with chakra points, Hyuuga customs, and wait switch that then, their fighting style, then the kekkei genkai. Do you think I'll find a way to defeat Sasuke in there?"

"Maybe Naruto, but a good person doesn't seek to find the weakness of a friend in their knowledge only their enemy."

"Fine, I won't beat up Sasuke. So let's good look for books," Hinata nodded and Naruto went off with Hinata by his side to look for these rare books, these books are elusive because of their nature. The secretive Hyuuga Clan and weaknesses of famous Kekkei genkai, rare books.

"Old lady, where are you? I saw you before, now help us find books; I think it's your job since you live here." Hinata sighed.

"Librarian Naruto, she's a librarian. Helen-Chan will you please assist us?" A woman appeared and walked to Hinata with papers.

"Here you go Hinata-Chan, is he with you, loudmouthed boy?" Helen answered.

"Yeah, he's fine; this is all new to him. Where is the Hyuuga Section located by the way?"

"Studying up again, H-y Hinata?" She nodded and Hinata walked off, Naruto running behind.

"How do you know where we are going?" Naruto asked.

"H-y section, as in Hyuuga as in Hyuuga Customs would be here; the other books would be in C, J and, K."

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"Chakra Points, Jyuuken Fighting and Kekkei Genkai… Naruto,"

"Oh, sorry, I new with the whole library thing, so where would stuff on Hokage be?"

"H, right there." Hinata pointed out, to a book.

"Is it for Hokage?"

"Not exactly Naruto, it' for History of Hokage; books on Hokage Rules would be under K for Konoha Hokage Rules."

"This is hard." Naruto complained. Hinata smiled.

"You'll probably be visiting this place a lot Naruto, it's one of Hinata's favorite places to go to learn more about fighting but she knows books will get her no where without more skill." A voice said behind them. They turned around.

"Brother, I do know that, these books are to better ourselves, also… I Hyuuga Hinata do hereby challenge you, my guardian to a Hyuuga Marriage Match in 5 days from now."

"This should be fun Hinata, beating you up in front of the whole clan, what could be more fun, I know your father beating up Naruto." Hinata looked at the ground.

"Hey Neji, leave her alone, she's stronger than she looks, no leave us and what would you be doing here?" Naruto asked suspiciously.

"I happen to be locating Hinata for Sakura and Sasuke. Kaydin and Ino are at a fatal condition in the hospital, isn't long for them now, Sasuke and Sakura are here in the library, in the U section, looking up something for the Uchiha Clan." Hinata nodded.

"Thank you brother,"

"You are welcome, but I'm not going easy on you on Friday, Hinata."

"I could never get my honor back if you did." Hinata answered boldly.

"Impressive, I thought you'd live not caring about our clan, being an outcast but it seems I was wrong."

"Yeah you were, Hinata is stronger than anyone expected her to be, of course she's going to beat you and care about her clan and get her honor back. She has to, she's Hinata." Hinata blushed and Neji laughed and walked away.

"Whatever you say Naruto,"

∆ Meanwhile ∆ "Sakura, how do you know where you are going?"

"I know this library like I know the front of my hand, I know every place, and I happen to know where books on the Uchiha Clan are. Here we go, the Uchiha Clan History." Sakura took the book off the top of the shelf and tossed it to Sasuke which he caught then as she slipped off the very high ladder, he caught her.

"Be careful." He warned. She nodded and they sat at a table.

"Sakura, Sasuke, there you are. So what are you looking for?" Naruto asked.

"We'll tell you when we find it."

"Page, 16 is what you are looking for." Hinata said. Sasuke willfully took her order and turned to the page about Uchiha Family Kekkei Genkai, one of them being a special curse on the family.

"How did you know, Hinata?" Sakura asked.

"It the Hyuuga Book its page 16 knowing the author it would be the same." Sakura nodded and Sasuke read it out loud.

"_The Uchiha Clan is a rare and indigenous clan; they unlike their far relatives the Hyuuga Clan do not have branches, or rivalries between families. The oldest male head and his family; during the early 14th century, a man had two sons and they fought everyday of their life until they both died, fighting for head position. The curse of the family Uchiha saves this from killing both brothers, anytime two boys are left in charge of the clan by either death, two males in the same age group, and considered branch and main they fight until death, where one must die. Uchihas always have the same levels of power so they both die, the curse stops this. The curse kills one of the two by natural means, death, unfertile men, unfertile wife, children less, death of wife, or separation or one being banned from the clan. The clan consists of one family, the other is sent away with leaving one main and only branch this is the called 'Main Branch Curse'_."

"Sasuke, what does that mean for you and Kaydin?" Sakura asked.

"It means within the next two years one of the things listed will happen." Sasuke responded.

"What are we going to do?" Sakura asked worried, hugging Sasuke.

"I don't know if we have to we'll move to another city like the sand village or something. I don't want Kaydin being killed by the curse of the main branch."

"I thought you said that you had two uncles, Sasuke?" Hinata asked.

"I did, but my other uncle was infertile so he was banished from the clan ninja standings. He was just a shop keeper, Uchihas only respect those in their clan that bring on more strong children, and are of age and ninja, he was old and weak, and my other Uncle, Kaydin's dad was send away with probably in relation to the curse." Sasuke answered her.

"If what Neji told us was true you may not have to worry at all about Kaydin, he's dying fast, and the curse starts in two years, what if he's too weak to be a ninja and carry on the clan, he can be a normal person, right. The curse wouldn't kill him would it?"

"I suppose not, smart thinking Naruto, but we'll have to wait." Sasuke answered.

"Let's go and check on them." Sakura said, so the four went to the hospital.

"Sakura, there you are, will you help us out with Kaydin and Ino; they're at a fatal point. Well Ino's coming, but it's too slightly, but Kaydin is lost." Sakura looked at Sasuke who was next to him, he nodded and she walked away holding his hand then letting go. "Hinata, would you please assist me?"

"Sasuke, can I see that book?" Sakura asked. Sasuke tossed her the book. "Uh, Itachi, you are an idiot."

"What Sakura?" Hinata asked.

"A Kekkei Genkai, the Tsukoyumi; it's one of the Uchiha's most mindful jutsu; it attacks then mind of the user making their body feel as though they're in 3 days of torture in the underworld while only seconds pass. If you realize you are in it the person who uses it dies." Sakura answered.

"He used that on me and Kakashi the body takes it as a true attack and usually causes the person to take as much time to heal as it would if that happened, or kill itself through the thought of death, strenuous attack." Sasuke detailed it.

"Will he make it?" Naruto asked.

"Probably not, knowing how much Itachi wants Kaydin dead, don't get your hopes, his Mangekyo sharingan destroys the mind and destroys the body."

"I'll be back I have a question for someone." Sasuke said running out and leaving everyone there.

"Sasuke, if you are going to do something to help, hurry." Sakura answered.

"What about Ino?" Hinata asked.

"She's fair, but she's in worst condition then Kaydin, her condition is real and permanent, his mind is just thinking it's real." Sakura explained.

"Why does this happen to my friends." Hinata cried.

"Naruto, get Hinata out of here, it's too hard for her." Naruto nodded and took Hinata's hand and guided her into the waiting room to talk.


	18. Uchihas Part 5 Uchiha Deaths

Chapter 18: Uchihas (Part 5) Uchiha Deaths – Edited Version

∆ (Hospital) ∆ - Φ (Free) Φ

Sakura and Sasuke had been sitting in the room where Ino's and Kaydin's bodies were for a while. Sakura had told Naruto to take Hinata home and talk to her, she seemed quite sad, but who in the world would blame her, two of her friends were dying in a hospital.

"Is it my fault?" Sasuke asked.

"From what you tell me, no, it never has been. Itachi wanted the perfect clan, but I have to tell you, that you are going to be put on trial, since you are back and you weren't allowed to leave without a permit or me." He nodded understanding.

"They think I'm a traitor." She nodded. "Think what they want but I'm here for Konoha, and if they don't see that, they're blind." Sakura was not crying, her best friend and her best friend's fiancé are dying and they were taking her fiancé away from her. She is going to be left sad and alone. "Sakura, it's going to be okay, I promise I'll find away."

"Try Sasuke, try as you might want, but there is nothing left to do for us. Itachi wanted something and he always seems to get it, a perfect clan is in sight, well its closer than it ever was."

"Perfect hardly, you are perfect Sakura, I'm everything but it. I left Konoha, joined Orochimaru to get closer to secrets on how to kill Itachi, when in reality, you killed him. I betrayed my home, and left you. I left and now Kaydin is dying. It seems I deserve a death sentence." Sakura was going to suggest that that was not fitting but everyone knew that Konoha was serious about traitors, even if it was Uchiha, the formally last Uchiha.

"No more." She said crying.

"It seems so Sakura, not now. I couldn't do that to you. Leave you here with a child after I get killed; I can't. I guess it's the curse that seals, maybe if I die then Kaydin can live, who knows."

"Kaydin has no traceable amounts of any Uchiha Blood; not one bit, No Sharingan, no blood line jutsu, extra strength, extra speed, extra reflexes, can't do jutsu. His mother's blood was so foreign it made his blood so different, other than his looks; no one could tell he was an Uchiha. You are the last hope Sasuke." Sakura said closing her eyes.

"How do you…

"Know that, easy, I'm a med Nin Sasuke; when I took him in it was on the blood test. Would you like me to tell you how much of your blood is Uchiha Blood?"

"Yeah,"

"100 percent, your mother was from the southern branch of the Uchiha Clan and your father from the northern city main house, both 100."

"Is our blood compatible, since we're both not from the Uchiha Clan; on I am."

"On a scale from one to ten the chances that if we had a child he would be just like you a true Uchiha is… ten. My blood is also clean of anything that could difficult it, and my clan carries most of the same traits, but recessive, on some of them it's unsure. Like the Sharingan, honestly there is no way to predict it, on simple terms genetics isn't my top priority in learning but normally it's 50/50 on the eyes they will have but the thing is I'm not sure if your eyes and the sharingan are dominate or recessive."

"The sharingan is recessive, while his eye color is dominated; most likely since Sakura's eyes are recessive as well, the child should have the sharingan. I'm not sure." Tsunade filled us in on that. "But from how hopeless you two think it is you'd think Sasuke is dying in two hours at his trial."

"I probably will."

"I'd expect not, as serious as leaving Konoha is and joining Orochimaru is; you didn't do anything toward Konoha which is why you probably won't be put to death and I'd like to also say that the people of Konoha are not heartless, they would not let you, the last transferable Uchiha die because of some man hunt for blood. They also wouldn't kill you why Kaydin still has a chance to live, and at the trial, who knows you might get of the hook."

"I doubt it, I left Konoha for Orochimaru, and then when I was allowed in, I left condemning myself."

"Think what you want Sasuke, but the people are kind hearted and probably will make your consequences, less then what you thought if you show them what you've done for them."

"What have I done for them?"

"It was a rhetorical question Sasuke, what can you do for them, what have you done for them in the past, and other nations as a Genin, and such. I also doubt they would kill you because you are engaged to be married, they also do fear the wrath of Sakura and how troublesome she would be without you." Sasuke smiled at this, Sakura needing him, and being a threat.

"So what now?" Sakura asked.

"I can say that Kaydin and Ino are not a threat to Itachi and his plan any longer but are still a threat to the curse, anyone who is related to an Uchiha is a threat to the curse."

"What can we do?"

"Nothing Sasuke, there is anything you can do. Nothing but sees how the curse has tormented his family, the branch family. The branch family not only has the seal but no jutsu, no sharingan, no way to defend itself, it is made to be killed, only for the enjoyment of the parents to see. If your parents would have lived two years you would understand what it is to be Kaydin, but the curse caused Itachi to die first, proclaiming you of higher rank than him."

"So I watch and let him die?"

"Someone has to die for the curse to stop, someone Sasuke." Sakura started crying.

"Ino's condition, what is it?"

"Even I do not know Sasuke, but I assure you, what Itachi wanted to do to her is that and much more." Sasuke nodded and pulled Sakura close to him as he cried.

Hours later Sakura had fallen asleep in Sasuke's arms, Sasuke was asleep as well and Kaydin had awoken. 'Asleep here, weird those two; Ino, where is she?' Kaydin searched around for Ino, surely, she was worried for him but he thought not, then he saw her, and he tried to move himself into the wheelchair beside his bed and wheeled himself over to the pad on the end of the bed describing her condition it read two words he never would suspect to read on her clipboard.

Unstable Comatose

Kaydin was not a med Nin but he knew what that spelled out, it meant she was on the path to death, and there was no need to help. He condition was unknown, and though it was dangerous, it was worth a try. He attemped to heal her with all he had quietly and transferred all his energy to her and he saw her eyes open and passed out.

"Kaydin!" She screamed awakening Sasuke and Sakura.

"Ino, what's wrong with Kaydin?"

"I don't know when I woke up he was there and smiled and passed out, what's wrong with him?"

"His body is mentally unstable, who knew what he would do?" Sasuke informed.

"What would he do, I mean he's just as unstable as you are what would he do?" Sakura plundered as Sasuke spotted Ino's clipboard.

"Anything he could, and everything he could." Ino started crying. "He saw the board and thought you were dying, which you were and gave up the last of his chakra to repair you, knowing it could very well kill him, he did it anyway."

"Stupid Kaydin," They called the nurse and all left the room, while Ino was taken to a recovery room, an while later the nurse came to take care of the body realizing it was still alive, she put Kaydin on a breathing machine and helped him in his comatose state.

The nurse walked into Ino's recovery room, and she was crying while still walking around constantly scared and crying. "To inform you Miss Ino, you are fiancé isn't dead; he's in a comatose state. For two of Tsunade's apprentices you don't know very much." Ino was confused because she was sure she heard no heartbeat and no pulse but maybe she was just too scared to realize it.

Hours later Tenten came in Ino's room to visit. "Hey Ino, are you doing better?"

"I guess I'm not dead or comatose, so that's better than I thought, the scars are un-healable but I'm alive and breathing on my own which is isn't as good as Kaydin is doing." Tenten nodded.

"Can Neji come in too, he wasn't sure if he should visit, being a guy and all."

"He thinks too much, sure he can come in Sasuke and Sakura come in together all the time, it wouldn't be appropriate for him alone to, it would be awkward but with you here, sure." Ino said happily, as happy as a girl whose fiancé is in a coma and is scarred from head to toe can be.

"Hey Ino, how are you?" Neji asked her.

"I'm alive and breathing so I guess I'm okay. I don't feel any pain, the people in the hospital said that these scars are permanent, which bothers me, not healable, but it's a reminder of how much I hate Itachi."

"When is Sasuke's trial starting and how is Sakura taking it?"

"10 minutes and Sakura is…

"Crying and annoying Sasuke to death." Neji finished.

"That isn't nice Neji, Sakura's concerned." Tenten scolded.

"Too concerned, he'll be fine, plus he left its destiny." Neji said.

"You and destiny, everything we do changes destiny Neji, so deal; so Ino when are you allowed out of here?" Tenten asked after scolding Neji once again.

"I could leave now, Kaydin healed me completely, I just won't leave here until Kaydin comes with me, and I want him better. So how is everyone else?" Ino asked.

"Our team, well we're fine but no one has seen Lee, and Gai-sensei is worried sick; poor guy (A/N: LOL. Get it Gai, poor guy.). No one has seen Lee since he went to visit Ino." Tenten said.

"That's strange since I never saw him come here, maybe I was asleep." Ino said.

"No he would have been there between the time we got the call that you were awake and now. Where could he go?" I sighed.

"Maybe he was busy, and couldn't get here, and he forgot to." Ino answered.

"I guess but I think he's show up to practice, or tell someone why. I'm going to look for him." Tenten nodded and Neji jumped out the window.

**∆ With Sasuke and Sakura ∆** "Welcome to the trial of Konoha vs. Traitor Uchiha Sasuke. All rise for judge Tsunade." Sakura was sitting next to Sasuke which she was not supposed to but she did anyone because he was comforting her.

(Ddefender, Ooffense attorney, and T is Tsunade). The O stood up and walked over to Sasuke who was now sitting at the questioning desk. "Many people have suggested that you didn't leave to betray Konoha but to get revenge on your brother who killed your clan, is this true?" O asked.

"Yes, Itachi killed my clan and I went to get strong enough to get my revenge and avenge their deaths." Sasuke answered.

"Didn't you know by seeking help from an S-rank criminal you'd be marked as a traitor in the village, and could be put to death?" O asked.

"At the point two things were on my mind, protecting those I left in Konoha from my brother, and killing my brother. Someone warned me but I didn't listen."

"And who may I ask is that?" O questioned.

"Haruno Sakura, my fiancée."

"And she wasn't at the time you left; did you have a relationship at all?"

"No, not really; we never dated; we just got engaged through the system, no prior relationship to the meeting, none at that time."

"I've heard you've had another main mission besides killing your brother, is this true?" 'Is this a review of my life, or a trial?' Sasuke thought.

"Yes, to revive my clan."

"And you plan to do this with your fiancé Haruno Sakura in the near future correct?" O asked.

"Not the near future, a few years maybe, 2 or 3 when we're older and more capable to handle it yes." Sasuke said. 'So they're trying to prove that I'm bad, that's their mission.'

"So why did you leave Konoha the second time, knowing you were on probation it must have been quite important, what was this?" O further questioned.

"I had to take my cousin, Uchiha Kaydin to a village with herbal healing medicines to cure him so he could live with his fiancé and be happy. He, being an Uchiha would help me revive the clan, but that is impossible now."

"Why is that impossible?"

"As Sakura and Judge Tsunade will tell you Kaydin blood carries no trace amounts of Uchiha blood at all, none what so ever, as such, he is incapable of doing jutsu, using sharingan and chakra in unable to do anything."

"I see that is all we need for now. I call Haruno Sakura to the stand." Sakura was very nervous and Sasuke nodded to allow her to go up." She was sworn in and sat down nervously playing with her hair which was a bit longer than shoulder length.

"Hi." Sakura said shyly toward the court, Sasuke smirked at how shy she had once again become.

"Okay, so I hear you knew that Uchiha Sasuke was leaving, did you try to stop him?"

"I told him not to and told him that he would be in trouble for leaving." Sakura said.

"Apparently he didn't listen to you." She nodded. "So you missed him while he was gone, correct?" She nodded. "The case records say that you, a Jounin med Nin was sent with Uzumaki Naruto to go retrieve Uchiha Sasuke from the Village Hidden in the Waterfall."

"Yes, we were a team of Genin, 4 years earlier. He left leaving Naruto and I, by ourselves with Kakashi-sensei; I missed him and I was given the chance to retrieve him in his bad condition, I was happy to."

"It says here, he was under your watch to make sure that he didn't leave and you were put in charge of him." She nodded. "Why did you let him go?" O asked her.

"One you have to understand Sasuke, Kaydin is one of his last 3 remaining relatives, two of them being Kaydin's parents who are very old and had left our village years ago. Then upon returned hearing about the deaths of their family. Two, Sasuke had to save Kaydin because Kaydin is in love with my best friend Ino, and they love each other and need each other, and are engaged." Sakura said yelling at O causing him to careful how he asked question.

"Sakura, will you please calm yourself, he's just asking questions." Sakura sighed and nodded. Tsunade understood her apprentice very well and most likely, she would be the same way in Sakura position.

"That's fine, now we call Uzumaki Naruto to the stand." Naruto walked forward patting the frightened Uchiha fiancée as she returned to her fiancé who smirked at her defensive nature. "Naruto, you are friends with Sasuke, correct?"

"I guess so, it's like a strange friendship because we argue and fight but we are friends, I guess. We talk and train together, we're on a team, and better each other; we care about the other, so I guess you could call us friends." Sasuke smacked his head, Sakura smiled at Naruto's detailed answer.

"So, you went to save Sasuke with Sakura, what was Sasuke's condition?"

"It was horrible, they keep their guests in jail, I mean I understood that Sasuke was like a criminal, and dying but in jail, couldn't they just burry him alive or something." Sakura threw her shoe at Naruto it causing him to behave.

"Sakura, please resist the urge to throw shoes at your friends, especially ones that are on your side." Tsunade scolded. Sakura huffed and Sasuke could only smirk at his very overprotective fiancée.

"So Naruto, do you forgive Sasuke for leaving Konoha for a period of 4 years then leaving again."

"Duh, you bet I do. Sasuke always does what's right, and even though I hate how perfect he is, what he does is usually perfect. I forgive him because Sakura would hurt me if I didn't, and because he's my friend and though he messed up, I forgive him because I mess up all the time. Though the first time was his own stupid avenging mind's fault. Though everyone makes mistakes, especially me!" Naruto said smiling.

"Thank you Naruto, we call Hyuuga Hinata to the stand," Hinata was scared and freaking out.

"Hey Hinata, no worries, the only person you have to fear is Sakura, she hurts and is annoying too." Sakura was about to attack Naruto, when Hinata smiled and nodded. Sasuke had a good grip on her to keep her behaving and Hinata needed encouragement not more wounds on Naruto to heal.

"Hinata, you are engaged to Naruto correct?" She nodded slightly. "And Uchiha Sasuke is your friend?" She once again nodded. "Do you forgive Sasuke for leaving Konoha and Sakura?"

"Hey that is a personal question, having nothing to do with the case. Hinata, you don't have to answer that." Tsunade said. Hinata nodded.

"I can't say anything because my life didn't thrive on having Sasuke there as Sakura's did. The real crime was just that, him leaving her. If anyone would see the major pains and troubles this caused him leaving, it would be her; seeing as no damage was done to the city besides that." Sakura blinked hoping Hinata hadn't just said that.

"Sakura," Sakura nodded and walked up to the front of the stage, and was asked a question she couldn't answer. "Do you forgive Sasuke for leaving you?"

Sakura looked at the desk, and Sasuke nodded knowing that she didn't want to hurt him or herself by remembering. "Sakura, if you answer this, we can decide everything, can you do that for us?"

"I wish I could but to remember is hard for me." Tears falling onto the wooden desk as she looked down in pain at the desk, and her jade green eyes let water fall from them, like the clear blue sky, nothing had touched them like clouds but now there was a cloud. They heard a wheelchair coming down the isle and it wheeled up beside Sakura.

"Can I go in for Sakura, she talked to me everyday through the 4 years, and I know how she feels?" Ino said. They nodded. "Sakura, you can go." She couldn't move; she was lost. "Leave her, she's gone." Everyone looked scared. "I mean she's so afraid she's not moving, she's meditating somewhere, leave her."

"Just answer the question for Sakura." They suggested.

"Easy, it tore Sakura to pieces to see that Sasuke was gone. Though it's hard for Sakura to admit it, when Naruto or Sasuke weren't there she was lonely and bored. Especially without Sasuke there, his life was a very sad and lonely place. No one ever wants to see Sakura ever upset or angry. It would be the end of Konoha as we know it if we did. Sasuke could do that to her, easily. Does she forgive him? Of course she does. She loves him, he came back, proposed to her and they're getting married. It makes up for it all. Since they day we met Sasuke we knew he was only training for vengeance and one day he'd leave for his revenge. Sakura knew and she was still sad, but she moved on slightly, knowing he'd be back. She was lonely and sad but most of all, devastated. Upsetting Sakura isn't a legal crime as betraying Konoha is but he didn't do either, he devastated her into sadness and left Konoha for 4 years to save lives of many people. Kaydin, Sakura, Naruto, Hinata and I as well as many other people here would have been endangered had it not been for Sasuke leaving, to learn jutsus to protect us from Itachi. I can't say much more. I know that if you punished Sasuke you might as well kill yourself because Sakura is going to bother you until he is back with her because trust me, taking him away from her is punishment enough for the both of him. Moreover, who are we to kill a savior to many people? He's the avenger on the Uchiha Clan, if you kill him, you kill the Uchiha clan for good. And the world needs the Uchiha Clan, I know because I belong to the clan thru marriage, though his blood isn't Uchiha blood, he's still family, and I'd hurt anyone who took Sasuke away from Sakura." Ino finished. They left to make their decision.


	19. Uchihas Part 6 Uchiha Protectors

Chapter 19: Uchihas (Part 6) Uchiha Protectors – Edited Version

∆ (Konoha) ∆ - Φ (Sakura) Φ

"Six hours ago if someone said my fiancé was an 'Uchiha Protector' I wouldn't get that phrase at all, and now six hours later I do. Many things happen in that time, but a phrase is as popular as hi was born in this time. I'm going to take you back six hours ago so you may understand what I am saying." – Uchiha Haruno Sakura: **NOON (12:00PM) **

¤ (6 Hours Earlier) ¤

**SIX AM (6:00AM)** I learn something everyday. Usually when I wake up, I'm waiting for something to happen, something to do or something to learn. I'm not sure what though, so it's 6am and the decision is being announced at 8am, so I wait.

I went out to our courtyard and sat staring at the rising son from the top of these stonewalls surrounding the courtyard; while unsafe, I still enjoy watching the sun and seeing the flowers in the morning from the top of these walls.

**SIX FORTY-SEVEN AM (6:47AM)** "Sakura!" My mother called, startling me causing me to topple off the top of the wall and fall toward the ground, a short fast fall meant my reflexes couldn't catch up and I was going to hurt myself for sure, or so I thought. After a few moments, I realized that something or someone for that matter had caught me.

"Sakura, you should seriously be more careful, you almost gave your mom a heart attack." He, meaning Sasuke, set me safely on the ground.

"You are not the only ones Sasuke, I think I gave myself one too. Thanks for saving me though." He simply smirked in response and I rested calming myself down.

"You ready to go to breakfast yet?" I nodded and he helped me off the grass where I sat. I sat down at the table, ate my meal, and wondered what the outcome of the trial would be. "Stop worrying, it went fine Sakura." Sasuke said.

"Hello weren't you there?" I thought.

"I don't see what's so bad." He answered.

"INO was like…" I sighed, it was all too horrible and as Shikamaru would say, too troublesome.

Ж Flashback Ж

"Sakura," Sakura nodded and walked up to the front of the stage, and was asked a question she couldn't answer. "Do you forgive Sasuke for leaving you?"

Sakura looked at the desk, and Sasuke nodded knowing that she didn't want to hurt him or herself by remembering. "Sakura, if you answer this, we can decide everything, can you do that for us?"

"I wish I could but to remember is hard for me." Tears falling onto the wooden desk as she looked down in pain at the desk, and her jade green eyes let water fall from them, like the clear blue sky, nothing had touched them like clouds but now there was a cloud. They heard a wheelchair coming down the isle and it wheeled up beside Sakura.

"Can I go in for Sakura, she talked to me everyday through the 4 years, and I know how she feels?" Ino said. They nodded. "Sakura, you can go." She couldn't move; she was lost. "Leave her, she's gone." Everyone looked scared. "I mean she's so afraid she's not moving, she's meditating somewhere, leave her."

"Just answer the question for Sakura." They suggested.

"Easy, it tore Sakura to pieces to see that Sasuke was gone. Though it's hard for Sakura to admit it, when Naruto or Sasuke weren't there she was lonely and bored. Especially without Sasuke there, his life was a very sad and lonely place. No one ever wants to see Sakura ever upset or angry. It would be the end of Konoha as we know it if we did. Sasuke could do that to her, easily. Does she forgive him? Of course she does. She loves him, he came back, proposed to her and they're getting married. It makes up for it all. Since they day we met Sasuke we knew he was only training for vengeance and one day he'd leave for his revenge. Sakura knew and she was still sad, but she moved on slightly, knowing he'd be back. She was lonely and sad but most of all, devastated. Upsetting Sakura isn't a legal crime as betraying Konoha is but he didn't do either, he devastated her into sadness and left Konoha for 4 years to save lives of many people. Kaydin, Sakura, Naruto, Hinata and I as well as many other people here would have been endangered had it not been for Sasuke leaving, to learn jutsus to protect us from Itachi. I can't say much more. I know that if you punished Sasuke you might as well kill yourself because Sakura is going to bother you until he is back with her because trust me, taking him away from her is punishment enough for the both of him. Moreover, who are we to kill a savior to many people? He's the avenger on the Uchiha Clan, if you kill him, you kill the Uchiha clan for good. And the world needs the Uchiha Clan, I know because I belong to the clan thru marriage, though his blood isn't Uchiha blood, he's still family, and I'd hurt anyone who took Sasuke away from Sakura." Ino finished. They left to make their decision.

A man came out of the room and walked over to Sakura, "Sakura, the trial is over, and you can leave now, Sakura?" They asked her, but she couldn't here them talking to her.

"Sakura, are you okay?" Ino asked poking Sakura, like a dead animal.

"She'll come too soon, well eventually." Hinata informed and the rest left, except Ino who sat there with Sakura.

Ino looked over to Sasuke. "Sasuke, are you going to go?" Sasuke too wasn't answering her and she sat in her wheelchair. "You two are going to be the end of me. Sasuke, can you even hear me? You too Sakura! Hello anyone home?" Ino yelled at the two lost people. She sighed and went to her room in Sakura's home leaving the two there, Sakura not leaving her spot at the desk and Sasuke frozen resting his head on the desk from humiliation by Ino.

A while later, Sasuke finally came too and realized everyone had left, but Sakura was still left there. He realized she was now asleep, and smirked at his sleeping fiancée on the desk. He had never known anyone to be humiliated to sleep, well maybe he and she were but he had not known anyone else to. Sasuke slipped Sakura into his arms and carried her to her room in her house and laid her down to rest, hoping she'd come to in the morning.

Ж Flashback Ended Ж

"So you were awake." Sasuke accused me.

"More like in a comatose state. I could hear what was going on but I couldn't move. I was like asleep where I could hear you but not interact with you." I informed him.

"Okay, I could understand that. You okay?" Sasuke asked genuinely being concerned as if he has for the last bit of time, it was nearing 7 o'clock and I was nervous.

"I guess, but I won't completely until I know what's going to happen to you." Sasuke nodded, taking my hand in his own and squeezed it. I don't know why people did it, but it did bring a sense of being to me. I guess it was to show I'm here by the feeling in your hand.

"If you worry too much, then it's just going to be that much harder to accept it." I nodded, Sasuke seemed to always be right when he gave me advice, but this seemed to be advice that he had used himself before, who knew.

**SEVEN THIRTEEN (7:13AM) **After breakfast I went into town, knowing that I would need food for everyone in the house now that Ino was back, and so were my parents shopping was more essential then ever before. When it was just me, I could live off the extra food from the garden, and pick up enough meat for me the whole week. That same amount of food needed to be made time 6. I sat in the middle of the market, that were there for weary travelers and those who are reading, or tired. Which were not me, but I needed to think. "That Sakura girl at the trial tried her hardest to defend Sasuke, her fiancé, but when it came down to it she couldn't face to tell him the truth. Is it really being a protector when you can't share the truth with someone you love?"

"Of course it is. She's an Uchiha Protector, like Uchiha Kaydin, Ino and Sasuke. Did you hear that if it wasn't for Kaydin giving all his chakra to Ino, she'd be dead and she couldn't have saved the trial yesterday?" Uchiha Protector? I've never heard that saying before, but I was in the 'In-group' as people say.

**SEVEN THIRTY AM (7:30AM) **I walked down to the hospital after listening to more people's conversations. Surprisingly most of the city was on Sasuke's side and didn't want Sasuke killed, though I only listened to conversations of 12-year-old girls, my age about 4 years ago, but they had an opinion too. I talked with a few old men playing chess and checkers in the courtyard. They said that it was okay, the comforted me, and told me stories of their hardships, though I agreed with them, that this is the worst predicament ever to happen here in Konoha.

I took a lot of time to think about it. It would be great if all the good things Sasuke did, canceled out the bad things that he messed up on, but it was highly unlikely it would be a tie, if we were lucky there would be much more good then bad but it seemed impossible.

**SEVEN FIVETY FIVE (7:55AM) **"Excuse me Ms. Sakura; you have a summoning down to the court area for the sentence." I nodded and the person brought me down to the court area.

We were taken into the back room, to talk with the Judge and Jury. "This was the hardest case to decide in the history of Konoha. In most cases, we wouldn't think twice about sentencing you to death, Sasuke. This case we couldn't do that because of the reasoning behind you leave, your importance to the village, what you've done for the village, other villages, and what you did while you were gone, who you still have left for you, here as well as what those people said to us."

"I'd like to know what these things were, that you talk about." Sasuke here.

"Sasuke here is a list of good things, and bad you did for Konoha in your years alive. As to why we could and couldn't sentence you." The judge said.

Positive Assets:

· Sasuke is the last Uchiha carrying the bloodline.

· He has a fiancée who loves him, and he loves.

· He didn't do anything against Konoha while he was gone.

· He left to get stronger to be capable get revenge for the man that killed his own clan, the most powerful and useful clan in Konoha.

· He killed an S-rank criminal.

· He saved many villages and people.

· He protected his family and friends that are alive with him.

· His second departure was to save his cousin, and his cousin's fiancée from dying.

· He left to become stronger.

· He left for 4 years, only one spent with enemy.

· He was on his deathbed once, for not returning to Konoha.

· He returned to Konoha without a fight.

· He went to court without a fight.

· He told the truth at court.

· He has the key to defeating the Sound Village.

Negative Assets:

· He left Konoha without permission or a transfer pass.

· He joined the Sound Village a village that is young, and not allied with Konoha.

· He traveled around in other villages without a permit.

· He learned illegal jutsus.

"As you can see from the list that you have many more things for you than you do against you; we see you are a good member of Konoha, one who has made a mistake and since you didn't go against Konoha we lightened the accusation to leaving Konoha without permission or a transfer pass." Sasuke nodded.

"I guess you are right, but aren't the things of less importance."

"If you check your list the things are a no equal level at all, you are much more important to us, then you are against us. That is why we changed the accusation."

"Leaving without permission is dangerous, and after checking with all the other villages, seeing none of them have filled any complaint against you, we see no need for punishment there either."

"But…" Sasuke said knowing them he'd still have to be punished.

"You still have to be punished." He nodded.

"What is the sentence?" Sasuke asked; I was still scared and sad.

"As you are well aware, that Konoha at any time now could be heading into a full on all allied war against the sound village. As written you know their weakness, as well as, how to defeat them, if you can hand over all the information you know about their weaknesses to me Sasuke, then you will only have a small sentence, since betraying them is a sign of loyalty toward Konoha. If not, then it is considered disobedience and disloyalty, will you hand of this information."

"This is crazy; you are being way too hard on Sasuke! If he hands over the information then he's as well as marked for death by the enemy." I yelled. Sasuke put his hand over my mouth, and nodded signaling he was well aware of this fact.

"Very good point Sakura, this is a death mark from the enemy on Sasuke, so you have two hours to decide."

"What if I choose not to?" Sasuke asked.

Tsunade smirked. "Sasuke think about it this way, you know what happens to traitors, and betraying us wouldn't be smart because you can't leave Konoha again without permission, seeing as your under watch, and we can find you and make sure your punishment is carried out."

"This is so unfair." I said crying.

"Sakura, just be quiet." Sasuke answered quite harshly.

"So now we see the true way of the female Uchihas again, Uchiha Protectors, the name given to female members of the Uchiha Clan, it's good to see this again." Tsunade said walking off. That statement again.

**NINE AM (9:00AM) **I sat on the couch with Sasuke sitting there, "Are you going to tell me what you picked?" I asked

"I guess." He answered.

"What?" I asked, annoyed.

"I am going to hand over the information, of course. I didn't think you'd have to ask. I don't care about Orochimaru, when it's time to fight I'm going to regardless of what they say."

"What are you crazy? They are going to be trying to kill you, putting yourself out there is the most stupid thing you could possibly do." I yelled at him.

"Orochimaru wants me, now more than ever. I'm the last Uchiha, Kaydin doesn't have Sharingan; Itachi is dead and sealed. I'm sure he suspects that if I have a kid he might not have the Sharingan. He probably knew that from the beginning." Sasuke answered me.

"Sasuke," I was worried, and scared. Loosing Sasuke was huge problem for me, if he died, you know where I'd end up, well I'd be here alone, sad and extremely lonely.

I stood up and walked outside. "You are really taking my habits you know." Sasuke told me.

"How so?" I asked without turning around.

"When you need to be alone you just get up and walk away because you know that you need to think." He said.

"I guess I just took to your habit after all these years." I said walking off. I really have taken to things Sasuke does, walking off in the middle of conversations, not looking people in the eye, and walking off when I need to think.

**TEN AM (10:00AM) **I sat in my room, on the balcony for a long while, and when I was bored I decided to go somewhere. I hoped off my balcony on to the top of the cement wall, by transferring chakra to my feet. "You always were top of the class and no one, not even I could top your chakra control, even today."

"Kakashi-sensei, what are you doing here; in my yard, watching me?" I said suspiciously.

"I was stopping by to see how you are taking the news; it seems you are not doing very well with taking it. I heard that Sasuke is going to endanger himself in order to stay with you for now." Kakashi answered.

"What?"

"Apparently you didn't see his thinking; Sasuke didn't want to leave you. If he said no, they'd have killed him. His choices were forfeit the information, die, leave you, end his clan and it would be the end of everything. On the other hand, he could have just shown them everything he learned and then he could stay with you, get married, revive his clan and stop Orochimaru and still be safe. All he'd have to do is worry about weaklings coming for him; which would you do?"

"I guess you are right Kakashi-sensei."

"Like Tsunade will tell you Sakura, you and Sasuke are Uchiha Protectors, and that is a good thing. The last Uchiha Protector alive before the massacre was Sasuke's mother, which is one of the reasons that Sasuke was fond of you. He loved his mother and seeing as she was a good mother and wife he knew that you would be too as well as how much you showed him, understand." I nodded, it was beginning to all make sense.

**ELEVEN TWENTY-SEVEN (11:27AM) **Kakashi-sensei disappeared, and then Sasuke went alone to the court and said his decision which I completely understood. I knew that Sasuke could defend himself, and I would be sure to help him. It's been 4 hours since I talked with anyone from the village, besides Kakashi-sensei.

I sat there and realized that it was nearing noon and Sasuke would be back, expecting lunch, and I hadn't started to prepare something. I also should talk to Ino today; she's lonely with Kaydin in the hospital. I should talk with Tenten too, though she's busy with Neji lately, so maybe it's not a good idea.

I went into the kitchen and made onigiri, rice balls, and sushi which made for a very interesting dinner compared to the ones we've been having. My mom and Ino have been making the meals lately while when it was my time to cook, I was the only person home, Ino returning to her house and my parents who know where to be found.

**TWELVE PM – NOON (12:00PM) **After twenty some minutes, I heard the door, open. It wasn't Sasuke, I knew that because they had broke down the door, I grabbed a kunai knife, and a shuriken and threw it at the visitor and pinned them up. I was breathing hard, scared and being attacked don't mix.

"I'm surprised that you were that top on your skills, I thought for sure you'd dismiss someone coming in your home, but I guess not." I opened my eyes and realized it was Temari. I sighed, and unpinned her from the wall. "I didn't think you would be able to pin me down even if you did usually my reflexes would defend myself, I guess what they say is true, you are better then the weakling you use to be. My and my brothers are in town and we need a place to stay, any ideas?"

I really did owe them for helping me locate Sasuke, and they had trained with Naruto many times over the years, I guess staying with me was the least I could do to replay them. "Why don't you, Gaara and Kankuro stay with Sasuke, my parents and I?"

"We couldn't ask that of you Sakura, I guess I owe you a door though, sorry about that, I didn't think about it. But could we, Gaara and I promise not to be a problem; I can't say the same for Kankuro but you know Gaara will take care of him if needed."

"Its fine Temari, guests are always welcome here. I sometimes get lonely around her when Sasuke's gone. I have to ask my parents, but I'll go check our house list for open rooms, I know the south wing if full, with Sasuke, and my parents room and mine up there, but we should have some in the west or east wings, and maybe the North where Kaydin and Ino were staying." I thought.

"Any thing if fine for us Sakura, we expected a list of hotels but your mansion of a place is even better." I sighed, not expecting to be complimented.

"Just go get your brothers and then by then I'll find a room, have you seen Sasuke lately, Temari?" I asked her.

"Yeah, Sasuke, he's outside sitting in the tree that's in the backyard that leans over your house. You might want to watch me so he doesn't hurt me for scaring you. He's all protective and attacked me for coming near the house." I nodded and walked out after her.

As expected Sasuke jumped down and went after her. "Sasuke, come on in, lunch is ready." He shrugged and walked off ignoring her presence, I sighed and fed Sasuke his lunch and ate with him.


	20. Hyuugas

Chapter 20: Hyuugas – Edited Version

(A/N: Well now it's time to focus on Neji X Tenten because this is only a section of my side story of The Reasons Why, you'd have to read the entirety of the other one to understand what's been going on between them.

Tenten and Neji were just sitting on the balcony. "Am I strong enough?" Tenten asked Neji.

"Strong enough for what?" Neji asked slightly confused.

"For you," Neji didn't get her point but she was trying to make it.

"If that made sense, I'd tell you." He answered.

"Am I strong enough for your expectations of me?" Tenten asked. Tenten was a girl who accepted everything, the courting ceremonies, the matching up and everything. She accepted whom they picked for her, not that she hated Neji or anything, but she had to accept it. She, like two of Kakashi's students had no parents who matched her up and she just agreed, but unlike those two since she was a girl, the government chose her husband for her but she agreed to marry Neji. She had a choice yes or no, she said, and that was that. When she finished her 3 years off all she planned to be, a wife, a girl and a kunoichi.

"You can't change destiny, you are strong and I don't expect any more of you then you do of yourself. You are beyond anyone else, and are the top. If we were to go against each other in hand on hand combat I would win but only because of the kekkei genkai. Yet, if we did long range you would clearly win because you don't go near by, distance attacks and jutsu. I couldn't use Jyuuken on you, so there is the weakness, but the Byakugan lets me know your attack and stop it, so compared to me, you are less but you are beyond my expectations of you. I expected of you to do your best and you improve what more than that can I ask? You're perfect just the way you are. I can't think of anyone who is that equally matched with me Tenten, don't worry. You are up to my standards if that's what you're asking, you are beyond my standards, and you're perfect." He said.

"You do know that destiny can change. Naruto is going to be Hokage, and Sakura is going to marry Sasuke. Destiny changes Neji. Some things don't like how strong and genius you are, but some things in destiny will. Destiny is changing everyday, if I learn a new jutsu it alters destiny, maybe only a little but destiny changes because of everything we do." Tenten argued.

"Maybe you are right, but I have something to do." Neji said turning around and walking but Tenten throws a kunai locking the door, shut.

"I'd like to know where you are going if you don't mind." Tenten says walking over to the door, taking the kunai out of the door and turning around to face Neji; still blocking the door.

"I have to go fight Hinata, it's my role as her guardian, she can't get married until she beats me proving she can fend for herself, usually her husband would because he's taking her, but in this case, she has chosen it herself this way. Now I'm leaving." Tenten sighed and happily hopped out of the way.

"You better come back in one piece." She warned.

"I have a clue that I might not, who knows how strong Hinata has become since last time. She is fighting for something, I now fight for nothing, and soon I will fight for something other than myself."

"And what might that be?"

"Marrying you, I have to fight someone for the honor of marrying you, as custom dictates." Tenten sighed.

"Whatever you Hyuugas do if fine by me, you can't fight my dad, but if you feel like finding someone, be my guest." Tenten answered.

"Yeah, I'll take care of that when I come back, then we can start planning." Tenten nodded and walked away leaving Neji to his duties.

At the Hyuuga battlegrounds Neji and Hinata prepared for battle, Tenten had arrived to help either if they got hurt, which to that Neji nodded, Naruto was frightened that Tenten was there to heal someone.

The battle raged on slowly declining each others chakra until they were jumping back from major attacks, but in teaching Naruto she picked up a few rare Hyuuga Trademark Attacks, one perfect for use against branch member Hyuuga.

"You are better, but not good enough."

"Sorry brother, but I can't lose."

"I can but I'm not."

"You use the same techniques, nothing knew, or special."

"Chakra helmet jutsu," It brought Neji to the ground, and couldn't move.

Minutes past and then Hiashi marked it a closed match. Tenten jumped from the stage over to Neji, and sat next to him. "Hinata, what does the jutsu do?"

"It disables the Byakugan from the inside out, he can't see, he's blind for a while."

"What!" Tenten yelled.

"Hinata, that's a jutsu that takes years to master, how did you get it?"

"Naruto mastered it first, and I just copied it from him." It was true that a Hyuuga could work their Byakugan like the Sharingan to copy jutsu but it's not the same, quite different. Something went wrong.

"How could he, get the jutsu, no Hyuuga can use that jutsu any more, how could he?"

"Naruto is special, plus he learned it to defeat you, so you can give up now and make this easy or fight your heart out."

"I admit defeat to Naruto, and you have my permission to marry; using Byakugan to master a special kekkei genkai, smart. It seems that I underestimated you."

"Does that mean Hinata is welcomed back in the family?" Naruto said happily, jumping from the stands.

"Yes, welcome back Hinata. You have proved yourself worthy." Neji was sent to the emergency room, and Tenten was worried sick.

"Hinata are you sure you can't undo it?" Tenten asked her.

"I'm so sorry Tenten-Chan; Naruto may be able to but the point is to take down anyone who's going against you, there is no undo." Tenten walked over to Neji's bed and sat down next to it, "I'm so sorry Neji-nii-san." Hinata ran out of the room crying.

"I'm sorry but I don't have enough chakra to help Neji, Tenten. Sakura just might, but she has guests over and…" Tenten was long gone, and she had arrived with perfect timing.

She knocked on the door. Moments later a quite annoyed Sasuke answered a door. Without acknowledging her whatsoever, he called Sakura. "Sakura, its Tenten." Sasuke called her walking back upstairs.

"Tenten, what's wrong, you look frightened and scared, are you okay? Do you need me to heal you?"

"No, Neji is at the hospital in desperate condition, Hinata used a kekkei genkai technique on him, and he won't wake up." Sakura grabbed her jacket and ran to the hospital.

Sakura ran into Neji's hospital room, and preformed a bunch of seals. Then she seemingly created a sphere in the air of pink chakra, put it around Neji's head, and then added normal chakra to it. Then it disappeared, and Neji began to cough up blood. Tenten was about to hug Neji in happiness. Sakura simply put her hand out, stopping Tenten.

"He's choking; hugging him would be really bad right now." Tenten nodded in thanks for saving Neji from her mistakes.

"What happened?" Neji asked while still coughing up blood. Sakura left to get some blood to transfer during her blood transfer jutsu. It would transfer blood from one thing to another, or in this case, a bag of blood to Neji.

"Hinata used a jutsu called 'Chakra Helmet Jutsu' on you and you were knocked out."

"You know why?" Neji asked.

"No, that's why Sakura did some weird chakra jutsu to help you."

"It's a jutsu for those who wish to protect themselves from the branch house from those in the main house. It's a jutsu used for traitors, it's meant to kill them, and lucky I lived. I didn't think Hinata would be able to use it."

"She didn't know what she was doing, it also can be used just as a barrier for chakra, Naruto preformed it and Hinata used her Byakugan to copy it. Naruto learned it to take on her father, knowing how you could end up he gave up immediately, she's back in the main house." Neji nodded. He couldn't hold anything against Hinata; she did whatever she could for what she wanted. It was un-Hyuuga like but it also was un-Hinata like. Hinata never does anything for herself and this is good for her.

"I'm glad she is."

"I thought that would make you and her eternal rivals like Kakashi and Gai-sensei. Except threw the clan."

"I'm sure the Hyuuga Clan will profit much more when Naruto is head then if who ever Hinabi picked out would be. Hinabi is all for the clan, Hinata is what's best for everyone even if that means, going and changing things, and I say good riddens . The Hyuuga Clan is going to be better than ever, with Byakugan, Jyuuken Style and better rules, our clan is going to move on better."

"I'm glad that you are not against Hinata any more, accepting things have always been your strong suit, it just took time." Neji nodded.

Sakura walked in and took care of Neji, soon he and Tenten returned home. Sakura returned to her house to find Gaara unmoving on her couch, Temari going threw all of her stuff, Kankuro looking for some proof of Sasuke's weakness while Sasuke is just sitting on the roof.

"What are you all doing to this house?" Sakura screams at them.

"Man Sakura, you should yell like that, you'll hurt your voice." Temari advised.

"Trust me according to this paper she out did Tsunade months ago, and have you seen Tsunade scream, she could scream for hours and wouldn't stress at all, I'm sure Sakura could do it longer." Kankuro informed his sister.

"Leave my house alone and go to the rooms I assigned you and give me those papers." She said snatching the papers from Kankuro and Temari following her oldest brother up the stairs. Sakura notices that a key is moving across the room, in mid air. "Sand Manipulation and the sand are moving on its own, is it?" She asked curiously.

"Smart, I'm sure if you were a little more skeptical of this you'd know." Gaara said.

"It's both, I'm sure of that, you are using mind control jutsu on the sand to tell it to do it then it does it, am I correct?" Sakura said.

"Smart girl, I tell it what to do and it does as well as I keep up my half of the bargain." Gaara answered. "Do you know what it is?"

"Yes, now if you could help control your siblings that would be nice." Sakura begged.

"I don't think of them as siblings, just annoying teammates from my village, threaten to kill them, that works." Sakura smiled and nodded jumping on the roof to join Sasuke.

"So why didn't you help?" Sakura asked.

"Because they're annoying, unlike you, they are noisy and pesky; them I can't stand."

"And me?" Sakura asked.

"You I can stand and you are annoying because you are Sakura, and talking is annoying all together, but yours has meaning so it's not as annoying." Sakura smiled.

"Good, now I've got to make breakfast, what do you have in mind?"

"I don't know, as your guests."

"If they'd be sensible, maybe I could. Temari looking at my clothing, Kankuro looking at my papers; Gaara not doing anything to help, just sitting there, insensible."

"I'm not doing anything, am I insensible?" Sasuke asked.

"No, you're not related to them, you're escaping from them. Gaara can stand to be around them and he won't help." Sakura sighs.

"What should I do next time?"

"If I really have to leave, Gaara says that threatening to kill them makes them behave." Sasuke smirked and Sakura jumps off the roof.

"I wish I could do that again." Lee says.

"Hey Lee," Sakura says. Sasuke jumps down as well.

"Ah, Sasuke, I knew I could sense your familiar chakra pattern nearby. How is Ino?"

"I thought you visited her when she was in a coma, or didn't you know she woke up." Sakura said.

"He did it." Sasuke said.

"He did what?" Sakura said turning to Sasuke then to Lee. "What are you talking about?"

"There is no need to tell her." Lee answered.

"I'm happy the spirit of youth is with you." Sakura nodded and Sasuke raised and eye brow.

"Tell her." Sasuke said.

"She will know when she's ready, or smarter."

"Now," Sasuke demanded.

"Tell me before I hurt you two." Sakura yelled.

"No." Lee said wheeling off.

Sakura flipped back twice in a ball landing on her feet in front of Lee's wheelchair. "Why are you in a wheelchair, you had the operations, and it was successful, why?"

"Because I am still recovering of course, now let me go."

"Tell me or I will send you back to the hospital." Sakura said threatening the poor handicapped boy. Sasuke looked on in amusement. He walked over to her wagging a fist to punch him, Sasuke had seen enough. He grabbed her hand and pulled her back to the house.

"Bye Lee." Sasuke said, pulling his fiancé inside.

"What's going on, I wanted to know and he wouldn't tell me and I wanted to… Oh…" Sakura paused realizing what she was going to do.

"Good, now sit down and calm down. You are embarrassing me and yourself." Sasuke said walking up the stairs.

¤ A Day Later ¤

As custom dictates when a new member of the family is added, before the marriage takes place the Hyuuga Clan has a humungous party, which is taken care the parents of the members involved. This year it was Hyuugas Hinata, and Neji as well as Mariah. Who none of them knew.

"Hinata, why do I have to dress up for this party thing?" Naruto asked complaining.

"Because it's our chance to meet everyone from the Hyuuga Clan, they're all wishing us a happy marriage; they'll bring gifts, food, and anything you can think of to make sure our lives go happily. I'm sure we being the reining couple in the Hyuuga Clan, we'll have to remember everyone who visits us." Naruto sighed, but he smiled.

"It sounds hard remembering all these people, but I'm sure they're all nice like you Hinata." Hinata giggled.

"If everyone was like me Naruto then I would be accepted, they are like Neji more or less a little, strong, talented, and like to challenge others." Naruto started running.

"You have to stay with Hinata, Naruto. You know the rules." Neji reprimanded him, Tenten laughed, smiling at Naruto's stupidity.

"Brother, glad I found you. Here." Hinata said handing over a box to him.

He opened the box, "Wow Hinata, thank you. Are you sure?" Neji asked. She nodded.

"I asked Naruto about it and he said it was find as well, right Naruto." Hinata said looking at Naruto.

"Was that that thing you asked me about? I had no clue what it was, and I just said okay?" Neji looked at him, and Naruto sighed. "Your family is all so confusing, save me Hinata-Chan?"

"I thought you told me you and Naruto were studying hard Hinata?" Tenten asked, "Shouldn't he know what that is by now?"

"We work hard but it's little by little, never ask too much when learning something knew Tenten." Hinata said.

"Will someone explain to me what is in that box that Neji likes and why was I asked if it was alright." Naruto yelled.

"I will since my daughter seems to choose to be silent again, and Neji enjoys your troubles. That is a band that is tied around the husband and the wife of a branch family; when Neji is married the band is put on their arms, and Neji's seal is removed."

"What, I thought that was something important for the family?" Naruto said freaking out.

"It is but the band means an alliance between branch and main houses. It means that you trust Neji with Hinata as much as you trust yourself, and that he wouldn't hurt her." Hiashi said stepping in.

"What?" Naruto yelled.

"It seems you should have explained it more Hinata." Hiashi reprimanded her.

"I did my best." Hinata said bowing her head.

"I know, you always did, but sometimes we need to work beyond that." Hinata nodded as her father walked away.

"Can I talk to you Hinata?" She nodded and Naruto took Hinata by her hand and guided her to the gardens. "Why would you even suggest that, Hinata?"

"Because I know you know that Neji would never hurt me." Hinata said smiling.

"But he did, during the…

"Chuunin exams, how many years ago was that, and we've all changed from there, haven't we?" Hinata said smiling.

"I guess but you really trust him, with your life don't you?" Naruto said. Naruto was one protective person when it came to Hinata; she did her best and was punished for it, like him; but they both got rewarded and she wanted to give back something to Neji, but why Neji. "But why?"

"He's my brother, Naruto. Maybe not directly but we're flesh and blood and he suffers because of me, and I don't think it's fair, I trust him with my life, many times he's shown me that he's different. This is not only for Neji but for Tenten as well. I know Tenten would never harm you as well, as she would never harm me. However, in the Hyuuga Family, it's very common for males to go against males, and this will give him opportunity to use his full potential and show him that fate can change with this he is a Hyuuga and no longer bound by the Hyuuga Clan 'branch' title. He can't rein over us because the band is marked as a seal in himself that if he ever does go against us, he dies on the spot, unlike the seal, where he'd just be in pain returning him, that is why."

"Hinata, I didn't know."

"Answer this, if I was about to fall to a pit of animals what good person would not go save me?" Hinata asked.

"Well yeah, but what does that have to do with anything."

"In a fight with your eyes closed you can't see what you are fighting for, or against, he was truly going against himself in the match, if I died, he'd have died with me. If I was drowning, I have no doubt that Neji wouldn't save me, or Tenten or anyone in danger. He is tough but all Hyuugas are that's why when we are in charge we're going to let them reach their potential and make it free for them, equal. Brother is just the beginning."

"Hinata, you are so sweet." Naruto said almost going to cry, she blushed.

"Naruto, do you see why we have to do this, would you like to be Neji?" Hinata asked.

"You are not being fair here, with me Hinata now, you are being cruel. No, I wouldn't like to be Neji, born to serve someone, and live only for him or her. It's a horrible existence, no wonder he thought things couldn't get better."

"When we fought, he was blind to the fact of who I was. I was someone who ruled over him, a girl younger than him, with littler skills then him, who ruled over him, and he thought I was like my sister Hinabi who takes her ruling over him too badly, but I never and he realized it, that's why we're friends."

Naruto nodded. Hinata was right. "Fine, you be the hero here, why don't you just become Hokage too." Naruto said.

"I'm not good at things like that Naruto; I don't like talking to people, just you and my friends." Naruto nodded and they returned to the party.


	21. A Sorry Woman

Chapter 21: A Sorry Woman – Edited Version

Sakura ran thru the gates looking for Sasuke, who was nowhere in sight. Where were the just? She couldn't remember. Oh yeah, they were talking on the roof. "Sasuke?" She called.

"You won't be able to find him. He left." Temari said.

"Where did he go?"

"I don't know, he told me quote: 'I'm going.' That's it." Sakura sighed and thought of how Sasuke had always run off in the middle of the battle.

"Really?" She asked sighing. 'It wasn't like Sasuke to run off without a note, at least not any more. What could he be doing?' She thought. "Bye."

Sakura ran through the tree-lined paths. Unbeknownst to her that he was watching her, judging her every move, he had realized she had become better than he had. 'She's moving faster than I can even when I transfer chakra to my feet and run. She's not, and if she was she'd be ten times faster with her chakra control. Then again, I haven't done any training in a while.'

Sakura stopped dead in her paces, and so did Sasuke but he slid, just enough for Sakura to realize where he was, and threw a kunai, snagging the edge of his shirt to the tree. "Recovering slowly but assuredly you are recovering, just slowly." Sakura replied smiling at her fiancé who she had pinned to the tree.

"Like Tsunade does. You move without chakra in your feet, yet faster then someone who does use chakra in their feet how is that?"

"Simple, Tai-jutsu training, They put bags of weights on me, I run slowly I can carry weights much greater than myself on me, and then I move faster each day, similar to how Lee was trained except I can perform jutsu while moving why he cannot." Sasuke smiled unpinning himself from the tree, and jumping down.

"Impressive." Sasuke whispered in Sakura's ear.

"What you want to do?" Sakura asked to her fiancé who was behind her.

"I'm doing something, talking to you." She smiled as he smirked and he jumped over the bench and sat down.

"You need something."

"What, I didn't ask or say anything."

"I know I just know that you need it." Sakura answered. "Orochimaru speed count is 73/10; and agility is 47/10. You are going to need it Sasuke."

"Sakura," Sasuke answered.

"You know as well as me all the goals we both must complete before April and that is one of them, so I'm going to train you as I was trained so that you may be as fast as I am."

"How fast is that?" Sasuke asked.

"89/10," (Here is how the numbering system is for the speed count. 10 is normal jogging speed, the number of 10 is how many times faster that is. 22/10 is 22 times faster than jogging speed.)

"Your agility score?" Sasuke asked.

"94/10," Sakura answered.

"Then if you could teach me to move that fast, I would be able to beat him." She nodded.

"You could easily defeat him with the speed I have; except I don't have the talent to back the speed up, like you do. It'll make easy work of destroying him." Sakura answered.

"Thanks."

"You are welcome." Sakura said.

¤ (Later) ¤

Sakura left and made dinner then she sat on the couch. Then she felt a terrible jutsu coming on her. Sakura couldn't do anything but sit there, but she might as well be asleep because something had gone wrong, she couldn't move a muscle. Who had attacked her?

"Hm, a girl who has the love of Uchiha Sasuke. She is the most powerful person alive, yet a simple jutsu is her downfall. I know what we can do for her." A man said with an evil smirk on his face. 'Sasuke help!' She thought, she couldn't move at all, 'Sasuke help, please.'

The man picked her up, tossed her over his shoulder, and carried her away, leaving no signs of a struggle, jutsu, or a kidnapping.

"Sakura?" Sasuke called coming back from his meeting with Kakashi.

"Kankuro and Temari are gone as well, you go visit the Hokage, and this is what you get." Gaara said annoyed.

"Where could they have taken them?"

There was a sound shaking from a closet. Gaara walked over to the closet and opened it; Kankuro fell out of the closet. "Hey Gaara, how are you?" Kankuro said smiling lying on his back looking up at Gaara.

"Where are Sakura and Temari?"

"Like I know," Kankuro said.

"What do you mean, you got attacked by someone, and who was it?" Sasuke asked annoyed by Kankuro stupidity.

"I just woke up when I heard your voices; the last thing I remember is not being able to move, then now." Kankuro answered.

"A jutsu?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't think so, I think it was some sort of injection; A shot of something that would paralyze me."

Sasuke ran into the library. He got a book called My Little Needle by Shizune. "What's that?"

"A book written by our acupuncture specialist; if it was a shot it would be in here." Gaara smiled. "Here it is places needles hit for paralyzing people, by hitting the nape of the neck." Gaara grabbed Kankuro and turned him around, there's the mark, and the blood, and I guess that person got Sakura and Temari too."

"We have to find them." A voice said, this voice seemed sad and weak but yet strong. Sasuke turned around to see Naruto at the door.

"Sakura and Temari?"

"No, everyone."

"What do you mean?"

"Tenten, Sakura, Temari, Ino, Lena and Hinata were all kidnapped. It took you long enough to find out." Shikamaru said.

"Why are you here?" Gaara asked being smart knew why Neji, and Naruto were here but why Shikamaru. Neji and Naruto's fiancées were kidnapped, what was Shikamaru's excuse?

"Because you are going to need help, and Kaydin sure can't help you. I'm here to help, duh."

"I thought you said saving people is too troublesome," Naruto asked.

"It is but it doesn't mean I won't do it." Shikamaru answered.

"Shikamaru likes to complain but he unlike some people here will do it regardless if they think it's troublesome." Neji explained, looking at Naruto.

"So I make mistakes a lot, I make it up eventually, don't I?" Naruto said.

"Yeah, so what's the plan?" Sasuke asked.

"We need to find out who would take the girls." Neji said.

"Yeah, but that's pretty hard to think about. Who would do that?" Naruto asked.

"They use needles in their battling which is a rare form of fighting, they only took our fiancées and they seem to have this well thought out." Sasuke said giving descriptions of everything.

Gaara took the book from Sasuke and opened it page. 189. The page listed all known users of needle jutsu. "Orochimaru and Jiraiya are the two most likely subjects."

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"Orochimaru could use them to get to us, so he could kill us in exchange for them while Jiraiya is well-known for writing Kakashi's books and seeing as their females… peace it together." They all nodded, understanding Sasuke's explanation.

"So which do you think it is?" Gaara asked.

"Not sure, both would fit, but none of them make complete sense. Orochimaru wouldn't break into my house just to steal Sakura, he's the kind to be direct, take me while I'm asleep. He also wouldn't go to the trouble of kidnapping Temari, Tenten, Hinata, Lena, and Ino just to get to me. He also has nothing against you more than you are from Konoha which he doesn't care to attack us indirectly."

"And…" Shikamaru asked.

"I'm saying that Jiraiya wouldn't do this kind of thing; but who knows with him." Sasuke answered.

"I say we talk to Tsunade and see what she thinks." Everyone agreed to walk over there.

¤ (Later) ¤

"What!" Tsunade yelled. They explained that everyone was gone and what they thought.

"Troublesome person," Shikamaru said.

"What did you say?" She asked.

"Okay, both of you stop. What should we do?" Sasuke asked annoyed.

"All of us are going to get them, it's not safe for you some to go alone and fight, especially not against _him_." Tsunade had something against Jiraiya, one he was a female predator, and a legendary Sannin. "When I get my hands on him… I'll… Ah!" She punched the wall.

She sent everyone off to pack and sat at her desk. She was 54 years old now, a bit more than half way through her life, well compared to most in her village. Many in the village died before their 24th birthday, well any honorable Shinobi would have at least been considerable close to death many times by them. It wasn't normal for many people to live long, unless you were a great Shinobi. Tsunade was tired; she didn't know what to do.

She walked out the door and collapsed on the couch in her waiting room, and fell asleep. She was tired at the very least; that's the only word you could describe her.

"Tsunade, are you okay?" Shizune said seeing her collapsed on the couch.

"No, I really don't feel good. I am getting worst everyday. I know I'm not sick. I'm just weak."

"You can't let the people know that, or we'll be attacked and many will die. What are you going to do?"

"Pass on the legacy of Hokage to our newest generation."

"You don't mean?" Shizune asked.

"Yes….

¤ (Later) ¤

"Naruto, hurry up." Sasuke ordered.

"I'm worried."

"So am I but the longer we wait, the worst it could be so let's hurry." Sasuke answered.

"Okay, but if he puts a finger on Hinata, he's dead." Naruto yelled. Sasuke only nodded in response.

They arrived and Tsunade was sitting at her desk. "I recently realized that I can't do what I thought I could, I am giving you all the details of what you will get for completing your part in this mission. Each envelope holds your reward if you succeed."

They left to get it, the rewards were things that they couldn't refuse, and really, they couldn't. They were the one thing they worked toward, what could be better than that.

Sasuke: To stay with Sakura forever and do what he wants with his life. (Free from his punishment.)

Naruto: Take Tsunade's place and become Hokage.

Neji: Lead Hyuuga Home. (This will be explained later.)

Shikamaru wasn't given a letter because he returned his saying he wanted no reward for saving his friends' fiancées.

∆ (W/Jiraiya) ∆

"Huh, where am I?" Sakura said, with her eyes wide open yet it was total darkness in the room.

"Morning sleepy head," A voice said. Sakura was now scared, she could talk but she barely could, she was too scared to.

"Who are you?" Sakura asked scared.

"Jiraiya,"

Sakura knew him; he was the one who was part of the legendary three, Tsunade's teammate, and Orochimaru's partner. He also was the one who wrote 'Icha Icha Paradise'.

"You are lucky I'm in a different room from you or you'd be dead."

"My my, you are just like my playful little friend the 5th Hokage. You are her apprentice, I would expect nothing better from you than that attitude and skill. I'm surprised you weren't more of a trouble to bring here."

"Leave me alone, or you are dead meat." Sakura yelled.

"My dear pretty little girl, or shall I say beautiful young women. I am in control here, not you. You see, you get a choice in your fate, unlike your friends."

"My friends?"

"Yamanaka Uchiha Ino, Hoshi Hyuuga Tenten, Hyuuga Uzumaki Hinata, Ali Nara Lena, and Sabaku (Sand) Temari. They are like you in that I captured you but unalike in that you get to choose your fate. Talk to you later, you some are having breakfast in a covenant." Sakura sighed as he took the chains and dragged her into a huge dinning hall with her 4 friends, and a girl she took to be Lena, to be Shikamaru fiancée.

"Sakura, are you alright?" Hinata said seeing Sakura lying flat on her back, the others were tired using ropes while Sakura was tied up using metals chains, cutting off chakra supply to her hands, and they were bleeding.

"I'm scared but other than that alright." Sakura told her.

"Anything happen?" Sakura shook her head; extremely glad herself that nothing happened.

"He's not using any of his techniques thankfully but it's not going to be good if they don't show up soon." Sakura answered. "You,"

"Fine, I was able to use the last of my chakra to seal myself within a shield. It will stay for awhile but I'm fine." Ino answered.

"I'm fine too, when he came near me and threw a shuriken at him, and he ran away after that, he's not the brightest person, leaving weapons on me." Tenten bragged.

"I'm fine." Hinata answered.

"Me too, but if that guy comes near me again, he's dead. Gaara better come here and save me or they're both dead; when I get my hands on them." Temari yelled.

"That's good that we all made it here okay." They all stopped talking when they heard crying.

"Sorry…so sorry…very sorry…please forgive…me." The girl cried.

"Forgive you of what?" Sakura asked coming to the girl's side to help her.

"For helping him,"

"Who?"

"That guy,"

"What?" They all asked.

"Let me explain… I was walking home from my doctor's appointment when I heard a sound, in seconds I was pinned against a wall. That man came up to me and looked at me funny; I was scared. He told me that I was 2 months pregnant with a child, and it bothered me, I knew it but how could he? I hadn't told anyone. He said that he was pleased at this, and of course I knew why but I didn't say anything. He said that if I didn't tell him the locations of you 5, he'd kill Shikamaru and me. Which I couldn't allow. Therefore, I told him. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay." Tenten said. "I'm sure they'll be for us soon. We can take care of ourselves anyway." Tenten picked up a kunai from her pocket tossed it in the air and cut her hands free by catching the kunai between her teeth and cutting the rope.

"I really, really don't feel good." Lena said.

"It's just early pregnancy stuff, you'll be fine." Sakura assured her.

"Okay, if you say so."

"I swore that Shikamaru wasn't married, or even engaged." Ino said sitting at the table eating food and crossing her arms.

"That would be where you are correct, I'm not married or engaged to Shikamaru. You are completly right. I'm Lena Nara Ali. It confused a few people. Those who are engaged to a person are said to be THF or Theirs Husband's and First. That's the order of their names, that's how he called you. And some women are referred to as HTF or Husband Theirs First; when you are married, that way they know your maiden name as well."

"Yeah, so?" Tenten asked.

"I'm Lena Nara Ali; I'm a married woman that means…"

"You are a member of the Nara family." Sakura answered.

"Yes, I'm Shikamaru older sister, older by 7 years to be exact. It would be very disturbing to marry my brother, one being we're family, two that are ages are so far apart."

"Oh, that makes much more sense; well I'm sure most people get confused." Hinata said.

"Yeah, and it causes problems. I'm sorry for getting you into this, I didn't want my brother hurt, or me and my child. He is the last child in his family, and only child. Our child is the last hope for his clan. I have to protect it with my life. It means so much to Daniel and I." Sakura was crying very hard. "Is she okay?"

"Sakura is in a similar position, every member of her fiancé, Sasuke's clan is dead so if she was pregnant well I'm sure Sakura would do the same, she understands how you feel." Tenten explained.

"Oh, poor girl."

"Yeah, Sakura's life is pretty bad at some points. It's been unrequited love, abandoned love, and hopeful love, lost love, deathbed love, dangerous love and complete love for Sakura. It's been hard but she's still happy."

"Wow Sakura, you are one amazing girl. I don't think I could take that."

"No one can, that's why she's special." Everyone agreed with Ino.

"Then I know that you fiancés' will be here for us." She said. They nodded and ate, prepared for a battle.


	22. Finally, Solutions

Chapter 22: Finally, Solutions – Edited version

The girls sat in the room, and eventually fell asleep there at night. They took shifts to protect one another, but a toxic gas polluted the room, and caused them to pass out, leaving them defenseless.

Sakura found herself back in a cell, with a note left open in lap. She realized that she was defenseless. She was in a straight jacket, her hands tied together underneath her, she couldn't do anything and her feet at arms were tired to the bed.

_Princess Cherry Blossom; you have two choices. You can stay with me, and live with me forever and I let you fiancé deal with Orochimaru. On the other hand, I can turn you over to Orochimaru so he can take care of you and your fiancé. It's your choice. _

Sakura started crying, she was scared. This disturbed man was making her take a choice either way it was the end if she didn't do something, her or Sasuke, that was her true choice. Sasuke couldn't die, but she could.

"Sakura, it's okay, I promise it is going to be alright." Hinata said kindly.

"What?"

"Byakugan, I read the note. It's okay; don't worry. You don't have to do anything. It'll be okay. Don't worry about anyone but you and Sasuke now. The others and I will be fine." Hinata said.

The other girls were tied differently because they had no notes to read. They were in a bed with wooden posts and metal bars around them sides and top of the beds. Their legs and arms were each tied to a post and only their mid-section touched the bed.

"Hinata, are you okay?"

"Yeah, for now; no more chakra, I used it up with this force field around the room." Hinata passed out.

"Hinata,"

"She's gone Sakura, nothing more we can do. Neji did the same thing when we were on our first mission with both of us. It takes a lot of chakra to hold a force field of chakra any day." Tenten replied.

"But, she's defenseless now." Sakura said crying.

"Yeah, so are the rest of us. We were okay because of her, now we're not. You are the only one who can do hand signs, and just barely, can you put your hands together?"

"Yeah," Sakura focused all her chakra on a force field. Sakura was in a comatose state and focusing on the jutsu to protect her friend. He knew they couldn't all keep this up.

Sakura found that neither she nor her friends had moved any in the past 3 days, somehow they stayed alive, no food, no water; how they lived, they didn't know but they were happy they did.

She wanted to cry, the place depressed her and the girls weren't in any better shape then her. Hinata was by far the worst. Naruto by her side made her confident of her abilities but the chance that she'd live made her fear beyond the small confidence he had given her.

Tenten was lying there, contemplating how the rest of her life would go if she couldn't protect herself. She'd cry; she really would. She would give anything, to be back home with Neji, talking, working; compared to Neji at this state she was no better than Lee who was said to have been kilt. Dead people are defenseless and worthless to the ones around them; that's how they were.

"I might as well have died." Lena said crying.

"No, don't say that. So our spirits are down and we're being threatened that doesn't mean death is the best option."

"It is for me. I'm sure that man is going to take my child and then all my suffering will be over, then I hope I die." Lena said crying.

"You made a mistake, get over it, death isn't an option, death isn't the answer either, and you know it." Ino said.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, look at Sakura, she's using all her energy to protect us, and it's not worth it, how hopeless a life do you think it is? She doesn't give her life for just any cause, it has to be pure, and this is."

"But…"

"No, Sakura is in a worst condition then you. She's married to a man who can't love, and she made it possible for him to love her, and enjoy life. He is the last member of his family that's capable of carrying on his clan, his cousin is in a coma, and his fiancé, the only person he could ever love is here. She's Konoha's Last hope, that's sad. You think she's upset, I know she is, at least her second soul is, and maybe we just have to hope." Ino said.

"You two are close."

"Sakura and I battled for the attention of her fiancé. I never could do what she did, a criminal who loved her, left her and came back. He could never love; liking him after her was marked for death, a criminal, emotionless, and evil I knew I couldn't love him. Sakura knew that someone had to be strong and show him to love. How could he revive his clan if he couldn't love? There are ways but not how he needed. He needed a family; Sakura gave him a chance, the chance for a perfect clan."

"She's perfect, while he's not."

"In many ways he is, not how a normal person would but he is. He's coming for her, I know it."

"I sure hope so."

"Me too,"

¤ (Later) ¤ - ∆ W/Guys ∆

"Jiraiya, come answer us." Neji said.

"Ah the famous Jounin."

"Where are the girls?"

"Which ones, I have 4,244 and you say girls. I'm confused." Who knew it was to this extreme.

"Hoshi Hyuuga Tenten," Neji said.

"Haruno Uchiha Sakura," Sasuke added.

"Hyuuga Uzumaki Hinata," Naruto yelled, annoyed.

"Ali Nara Lena, and Yamanaka Uchiha Ino," Shikamaru added. Everyone looked at him.

"Yes, I know these girls. I'd gladly turn them over to you but I can't."

"And why not." Naruto asked.

"Sakura used the last of her chakra, and life force to seal the room so no one can enter and disturb them." Neji replied.

"How did you know that?" Naruto asked.

"I sensed a rather large strong force field, and I inferred that that was why." Neji explained.

"I'll take care of it." Sasuke said, he walked up to where the force field was, and forced himself it, he was in pain. That much was clear, but he walked to Sakura's body and sat next to it, he cut the ropes and she curled up in a ball and laid her head in Sasuke's lap. Then he gently rubbed her back, then he leaned down and kissed her on the cheek and the force field was broken.

"Sasuke?"

"Sh… just rest." Sasuke answered.

"Um hum," she nodded and was crying and Sasuke just held her, like a scared child, who wouldn't cry.

"Naruto?" Hinata whimpered.

"Hinata, are you okay?" Naruto said running to her, and untied the ropes and helping her sit up.

"I'm okay, better than expected, and hungry." Hinata collapsed forward but Naruto caught her, and laid her down, her head resting on his lap.

"Tenten," Neji said put a kunai in her hand and within a second was completely untied.

"Thanks."

"You are welcome." He said, she was breathing hard and was stressed and tired. "You should rest; you are stressed beyond a normal point." Neji replied.

"I feel horrible, but with you guys here, I'm better." Tenten replied.

"Close your eyes," She did as she was told; Neji focused his chakra into his hand and placed it on Tenten's chest right below her neck. (Choke yourself but slide your hand down.) Then she collapsed from standing up into his arms.

"Neji?" Sasuke asked.

"She's fine, if she would have kept struggling she'd be in the hospital for about two weeks, she needs to rest, it's reversed, no damage, just repair but to fix it her body has to rest, she's fine."

"Good." Shikamaru had tied up Jiraiya with the help of everyone else. They would get their rewards.

"Who's she?" Naruto asked.

"Who's who?" Shikamaru responded.

"That girl 'Lena Nara Ali', who's she? Your fiancé." Naruto asked.

"Stupid Naruto, it's his sister." Sasuke said.

"What, how did you know that Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"The ring means she's married so that Nara would have to be her maiden name, the resemblance, and the fact they're so many years apart." Sasuke answered.

"Oh yeah well, I could have figured that out." Naruto answered.

"Ino, you okay?" She could only nod, she was crying. "You are fine now, don't worry. We'll have you back home in a few seconds."

"Please don't."

"Why not?"

"I don't want to go home; it's lonely and sad there. I need to be there for Lena, she's a mess and I want to keep her company, please take me home with her and you."

Shikamaru had never seen Ino like this; it caught him quite off guard. Ino had always been very annoying and troublesome, never sad and lonely. Never in his life would he ever think to find this girl like this. "I guess." Shikamaru replied. Shikamaru was a gentleman in terms of the ladies, somewhat, he was never much into the arranged marriage, or dating thing, but when it came to a defenseless maiden, he couldn't deny the need to help them. Especially a member of the Ino-Cho-Shika group, his teammate, or friend.

"Thank you Shikamaru."

"Yeah, whatever, let's go." Shikamaru said lifting up Ino and taking them to the spot where all the guys would send them home.

¤ (Later) ¤ - ∆ (Hyuuga Home) ∆

The door opened and Hiashi welcomed the guests. "Neji, Naruto; you are back this is very good. And the girls?"

"They're fine, just collapsed from exhaustion, starvation, and Neji paralyzing Tenten." Naruto answered, carrying in Hinata. He laid her gently laid her in her bedroom and Neji left Tenten in the guest room to rest so he could keep an eye on her.

"Tenten's stubborn and she wouldn't rest." Neji responded.

"Like you'd rest if you went under the drama she was put under. I'm sure you'd deny that you needed it and wouldn't let anyone help you. Wouldn't you?" Hiashi asked.

"So,"

"I'm just saying; be more understanding." Hiashi answered.

"Yeah okay," Neji said.

"So how bad was it?" He said.

"It seemed pretty bad to me." Naruto answered.

"It could have been a lot worst. They all going to be fine, and they'll be back to normal soon. We'll just have to watch them. They're scared. They're treatment was horrible though. They were starving, dehydrated, and exhausted as well as in a lot of pain. Their arms and legs were tied to one of those torture beds and they were just laying there. It seems Sakura sacrificed a lot of her chakra to hold a chakra force field up to protect them."

"Resourceful girl, so when you got there…"

"He showed up and gave himself up. He tried pretty hard to get in the force field but Sakura's pretty strong."

"That's good."

"Yeah, there wasn't a struggle; we had enough chakra to transport everyone back. Lena though, is going to be in facing charges."

" Lena who?"

"Lena Nara Ali, she was being threatened and gave the positions of Sakura, Tenten, Hinata, and Ino."

"Ah yes, she's Shikamaru's sister; how is he taking it?"

"He's ignoring her completely. He's too busy being annoyed with Ino."

"What's wrong with her?"

"Ino is on the same level is Sakura but her chakra is less and she's not is strong but since she didn't use much of it she's awake unlike the others were. She's staying with Shikamaru so that she can have company, and comfort Lena in her pregnancy."

"I see, well you and Naruto should get some rest. Good-night," Neji nodded and Naruto returned to his house to get some rest as well.

¤ (Later) ¤ - ∆ (Nara Home) ∆

"Thank you Shikamaru," Ino said for the 3rd time that day.

"You are welcome Ino; just promise me you'll get some rest."

"I can't."

"I'll take care of my sister; her husband will be here in a few minutes. You can say good-bye to her but that's it. You need your rest." Shikamaru said annoyed with the girl's persistence.

∆ Lena's Room ∆

Ino knocked on the door. "Come in Ino."

"So your husband's going to arrive and take you home, huh?" Ino asked.

"Shikamaru tell you that?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Yeah, I'll be gone in a few minutes. I just got to talk to him, and then I'll be on my way."

"Oh, so bye."

"Wait, can I ask you something?"

"I guess what?"

"Do you like my brother?"

"Huh, why would you ask that?"

"Because it was a simple question,"

"Oh, well I can't. The rules, the Cho-Shika-Ino trio, our families' say it is something that's impossible, and always has been. It's not allowed, I can't."

"It's allowed, their just afraid it can't be done. Over years the bond has grown as a friendship, all three guys, never has any one of our families had a female in the trio period, It's always a younger or older sister; this is the first time that a female has been a member of the trio. They fear that it would break up the alliance between the three families."

"See, it's impossible; plus I'm engaged."

"You say that and you agreed to it but did you really have a choice?"

"What do you mean?"

"Girls don't get a choice, and seeing as we can't say no, you had to. Do you doubt his love for you time to time?"

"Yes." She answered quietly.

"Do you feel as though everything is telling you it's wrong?"

"Yeah, with me and him in a coma, and he's dying; I think so."

"Tell him while he's alive, so he can die knowing that he wouldn't because you not in pain anymore."

"Huh,"

"Shikamaru tells me of his teammates and how Choji seems to have no interest in becoming a ninja, while you have much. It seems that the Cho-Shika-Ino trio is weak because of the clans' differences."

"So you are saying…"

"Go for it, if you don't love that guy, and then tell him. From what I heard back there, he is dying, and he doesn't want to die if it means your sadness. He can die in peace knowing that you can live in. It's for the best."

"Thank you."

"You are welcome, and good-bye and good-luck."

"Bye." Ino returned and slept in the guest bedroom, next to Shikamaru's room across the hall. She locked the door. She never thought about dating Shikamaru after her parents had found out about her liking him. They said that it would break the alliance and hurt their family.

Shikamaru and she had always been close, he was the one who had taken care of her body when she used mind transfer jutsu, and took care of her when she was hurt. She did the same thing.

It was always like a dream to be able to go on a date with Shikamaru. 'You always want what you can't have.' It taunted her that her closest friend, who she cared about so much, and liked, could never be more than a friend to her.

∆ Lena's Room ∆

Shikamaru walked in. "You told her didn't you?"

"About me going to jail and my husband being dead, no; I wouldn't want to upset her and make her run away somewhere but I do feel bad for the girl. I made everything right in her life, it was the least I could do."

"What did you do, Lena?"

"Her husband was going to die thinking that he left her all alone and her in sorrow but I sorted out her heart so he can die in peace and she can live on. It's my gift back to the world Shikamaru, what's wrong with that?"

"And what if he lives, what then Lena; did you think of that?" Shikamaru asked leaning against the wall.

"I read the paper, she hasn't. It's inevitable." Lena tossed the paper at her brother.

**_Another Uchiha Gone: Uchiha Has One Day to Live _**

"I'm going to take her, there. You should go."

"Yeah and thanks."

"You are welcome. Just do what's right okay."

"I always do."

"Fine,"


	23. Burdens Only Love Can Bear

Chapter 23: Burdens Only Love Can Endure – Edited Version

Sasuke carried his fiancée into the house and laid her in her bed. "Sasuke?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks," She said falling back to sleep.

"Common Courtesy is something you don't use when you are asleep Sakura, but you are welcome." Sasuke said smirking after kissing her on the check and walking off.

¤ Two hours later ¤

Sasuke decided to check on her, but Sasuke found her door locked. "Sakura, you in there?"

"Yeah Sasuke, I'll be out in a minute, I'm just cleaning myself up."

"Okay, I'll meet you downstairs." Sasuke answered to her through the door.

Sakura ran down the stairs and landed on her couch next to an ever waiting Sasuke, and a small animal that she hadn't noticed was there.

"What's that?"

"I don't see anything?"

"I see a mouse."

"Oh, you mean that mouse, yeah I see it. It's a mouse." Sakura sighed.

"What is the mouse doing in my house?" She asked quite annoyed.

"It's sleeping."

"I know that but can't it sleep somewhere else, it was almost spring, it's warm enough for it to go outside."

"It's the end of March, probably won't be warm enough for that mouse for a while."

"Whatever, can you just get it out of my house?"

"You could have just asked in the first place." Sasuke scooped up the tiny mouse and set it by the garage in the side yard. "It's taken care of."

"Thank you,"

"You are welcome, so what do you want to do?"

"I don't know, how about we get ready for someone's birthday?"

"It's today Sakura,"

"I know but it's never too late."

"Whatever, let's go shopping."

"Yeah!" Sakura loves shopping! Sasuke allowed Sakura to freely wonder around the market buying anything her heart wanted to buy for the upcoming birthday.

"So what are you going to get for this occasion?" Sasuke asked.

"I wish I could do anything to brighten their lost spirit today."

"It's a lost hope, it's sad." Sasuke answered.

"I know but Ino hasn't given up hope, and neither will I." I sighed.

"Yeah whatever, maybe we should check on her." Sakura said.

"Good Idea, she's staying with Shikamaru."

"Why?"

"She's lonely is why." Sasuke answered so Sakura went to Shikamaru's home and knocked on the door.

Φ Sakura Φ "Hello Sakura, Shikamaru isn't here, he's at the hospital with Ino, and something horrible is happening. I think you might want to say good-bye." I ran to the hospital and called Sasuke to come, he came here as fast as he possibly could.

I wasn't allowed in the room, Shikamaru told me Ino told everyone to stay out of the room. She was sitting by his bedside, he was awake, but his eyes were closed. He came out of coma but his body couldn't survive not being in a coma; he was unstable and dying, it was for sure.

I tapped into my tai-jutsu power to listen in on their conversation. I needed to know what is happening. The glass didn't prevent me from seeing, Sasuke and Shikamaru were facing the other way respectively but I couldn't. "You can't suffer anymore, stop holding on."

"Nice of you to worry," He said sarcastically, smiling.

"I know you are holding on, you are in so much pain but won't let your body go. You have to; I can't see you suffer anymore." She said at his bedside crying. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

"You must understand this; I can't leave you to suffer. If you would go your whole life suffering then I'd rather be here suffering myself then let you when I leave this world."

"Kaydin, I'm sorry."

"Why are you Ino?"

"Because… I found out that I didn't love you. You are more like a very close friend, like Sasuke. I don't like you or him more than riends. I know that Sakura would probably tell Sasuke to hold on because he has to but you don't have to. You need to go."

"So you realized it finally huh? I knew and I'm happy."

"What?" She asked crying.

"I knew that you liked Shikamaru, you could say I was warned not to love you as more than a sister from someone else who's like a sister to me. She told me not to get my hopes up, I'm glad I could be there for you. I'm sorry I dragged you into some of this."

"But you fixed it, why do you have to die?"

"Like you said, I can't hold on. I have to let go. The sands of time are opening their gates and the sand is falling, I was holding the sand back, no time passed for me. As you said, no longer can I do that."

"But…" He kissed her on the cheek.

"My sister, you could never be anything more than a sister to me and I knew that from the very beginning. I helped you get with your soul partner, I couldn't be happier. I'm dying; you have to let me go just like you wanted to do. Conflict of emotion stop you why?"

"Because…I… feel like family and…you can't leave me." She said hugging him.

"You've got to… let the others say their good-byes as well. I can sense their presence, but only a little while. I must go. I was waiting… for you to… say good-bye."

"Good-bye Kaydin," Ino reaching over his body, hugging him, and crying.

"Good-bye Ino, my sister; let the others in and let me past away after each individual hath said good-bye then all come in and I shall depart." Ino nodded and came out crying.

Ino came out of that room crying, Shikamaru smiled at her state and how strong she was trying to be and how well she was taking this. He opened his arms and held the girl as I walked in with Sasuke into the room.

"Sakura, Sasuke, as you are well aware this is my last day, and the final time I say good-bye to you two." We nodded. "I can't see your bodies only your spirits and you cry, yet I smile because I'm going to a better place."

"I'm glad." I said speaking out.

"Me too Sakura, but make sure that everyone remains happy; especially my friends. It's yours and Sasuke's responsibility, got that?"

"Yeah, we know."

"I wanted to share something with you about the Uchiha Clan, Sasuke."

"What might that be?"

"It a box under my bed in Sakura's house is a bunch of heir looms that belong to you. They were given to my father from his father but my dad took them and left when he was banished so my mother and I might feel part of the clan. I return these to you, the Uchiha Clan."

"Thanks." Sasuke said with the first real appreciation I've heard in a while, usually he held in his feelings, this time he did not. He truly did appreciate it, I'm glad he would.

"Sakura, as I'm sure you are aware that with Ino and me to help revive the clan it's completely up to you and Sasuke. I want you to be careful, watch out for your enemies, and keep yourself safe. I hope to one day see your children from where I am." I nodded crying, Sasuke wouldn't allow me to get close to him. He would make sure I respected him, and I did, I knew that. "I'm sure you've been told this and known this all your life. One day you will hold in your arms the heir of the Uchiha Clan, the one and only new generation of Uchiha. I'm sure you'll be over happy, just don't endanger the child with your happiness." Sasuke smirked at this.

"I'll be sure not to." I answered.

"You may not be my legal family yet Sakura but you will be soon, and where I'm going I'll see it and I'll be happy for all of you then, good-luck with your marriage and everything, both of you." I nodded and I wanted to break down, Yet, I knew I had to be strong.

"It's okay Sakura, its okay, you can." Sasuke knew I'd need permission to break down, and I looked at Kaydin. "Ask?"

"Can I cry?" I asked Kaydin.

"It's not necessary really, I can only see your soul, and I see your pain and heartache now. I know you are sad and I'll miss you as you miss me Sakura. Don't cry any more tears for me. It's my time, and you and I and the whole world knows it. Sasuke, you can let her near me if you want, it's okay. If she wants to cry let her cry, there is no purpose for I will die anyway, no amount of tears could save me now, but if it makes her feel better than let her." Sasuke let me to and I walked by him and knelt down.

"Why are you taking this so well, with the proverbs, the understanding, it's like…?"

"I've been so close to death I already knew what I'd say, who I'd talk to, what would happen, what I need to do, how you'd react. I knew it all. I didn't have to think twice about it. I see your souls, and that's all I need. I talk because if anyone knows about death, it's Sasuke. He and I talked about it one day about it and I see that he takes it the hardest though he doesn't show it. I talk like I do because I know what it is to see many deaths, Sasuke wishes he could have said good-bye to all those who died, but they died without giving him the chance. I want you to say good-bye Sasuke, here is the chance you've always wished you'd had."

"Good-bye Kaydin, we will always remember you. I know that how you talk is in the words of the wise, the Uchiha Proverbs of how to live and die respectfully and I'm glad you could die to them. I know I will and I'm glad I could say good-bye." Sasuke said wishing his cousin good-bye. "I'm glad you are dying one of the only honorable ways an Uchiha can, in war or by facing his friends and family before death. The only person I ever saw die this way was my grandfather, the leader of all the Uchihas, our grandfather. I'm glad you are dying like him, he made a mistake by disbanding your father."

"No he didn't, my father would have died because of the curse this way I lived to be born and meet you, I'm glad. I'm glad too Sasuke. Bring Hinata and Naruto then the all will come in to say their final good-bye. I want to die in the presence of all of you." Sasuke nodded guiding me out of the room.

"Bye." I said that as Sasuke pulled me out, he nodded.

Naruto and Hinata walked into the room. "Naruto, I'm glad you were here for me to say good-bye to you. I'm glad you are becoming the Hokage; you deserve it. Hinata, you are quite a lucky girl to have found Naruto as is Ino to have found Shikamaru and Sakura to have found Sasuke. Naruto reminds me a lot of you when I first met him. I'm glad I got to you too. Hinata, you do know that you can't be the Hokage's wife and the leader of the Hyuuga Clan right?" She nodded. "Could you speak for me please, I can't see."

"I know, and yes I will." She answered politely bowing.

"You are timid and frail like a flower yet mighty and blossoming, just like Naruto described you. No wonder you two are so alike."

"If you can't see then I will lend you my Byakugan so that you may see through them the perfect world as clear as I see it and say good-bye to the people you love and see their faces one last time." She said.

"Sorry Hinata but I have to decline that answer."

"What are you crazy?" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto, no; let him explain." She corrected him.

"Thanks, I don't want to see those who are crying for me, I see their souls and their hearts, that's all I want to say good-bye. I couldn't stand the pain of dying, seeing their sad faces, it's too much. Thanks for the offer but no."

"Alright," She answered.

"That's understandable." Naruto said.

"Yes it is, now my parents, then all come in and good-bye." Hinata nodded and walked out. "Neji Hinata, Neji." She smiled and nodded, and Kaydin knew her response. It was "Thanks, and good-bye."

"Bye Kaydin." Naruto said trying to be as emotional as his wife was. Her eyes couldn't produce tears very well but they could with a bit of trouble, Naruto held her tight in the hallway.

His mother and father came in the room and his mother hugged him. "My baby boy is dying and no one has told me. I'm so sorry my son, why did I ever leave your side."

"Because I knew you had to. Watch out for Sasuke and Sakura mother. Dad I'd like to thank you for coming to Konoha. I got to see Sasuke and make friends because of that even though I still must die. It's best this way, honorable."

"Yes son, it sure is." He said his mom was hugging him. I stopped listening, this was too personal, and this is where I drew the line. I could still hear the crying, without using chakra in his ears to listen in on the conversation, his mother was crying loudly.

Everyone then went in the room, we all surrounded his bed and he smiled. "I was in a coma to save enough energy to last this long, and then came out to say good-bye. Sure, I could have lasted longer but I was suffering and my sister let me go so now I can rest in peace. Good-bye my friends." He opened his eyes and looked around. "I open my eyes to see nothing, when I close them I shall see everything and more." He closed his eyes and then he was gone. Everyone broke out in tears, there was just a body there, a body of a once upon a time friend. He was still our friend but not a physical, just in spirit.

"平和のさようなら、残り私の兄弟そして友人, Sayonara, ansei no naka ni heiwa watashi no tomodachi to niisan."(Good-bye, rest in peace my friend and brother). I couldn't stand there a moment longer but I did, I fell to my knees and cried.

"さようなら兄弟, Sayonara niisan," Ino said before she burst into tears as well.

Respective Saying on His Grave

"悪態はしか殺さないために近く電話したまだそれにである呼出し意味した何を知っていること、知らなくまたはスマート答えた; 私は決して知らない," (The curse called you near only to kill you, you still answered it's call knowing what it meant, ignorant or smart; I shall never know.) Uchiha Sasuke: A cousin

"あなたの苦痛は私達を一緒に連れて来た私達を連れて来る何があなたの死か," (Your pain brought us together but what shall your death bring us?) Nara Shikamaru: A friend

"悪態のためにとにかく死んだが、ことをあなたのための私の生命を与えるべきならおよび幸せがあることを許可しなさい一方では私はより長く住むことができる1日ので無駄で死ぬ必要がない," (If I was to give my life for you, and let you be happy you'd die anyway because of the curse but then I wouldn't have to die in vain because you could live one day longer.) Uzumaki Naruto: A friend

"私は提供した、低下したが、完全さよりよい何かを有したと死んでいる間および言った私にあったおよび私があなたにそれを提供したものが持つすべての願い皆無," (I offered, you declined but all wish to have what I had and I offered it to you while you were dying and you said that you had something better than perfection, none at all.) Uzumaki Hyuuga Hinata: A friend

"私は私が他の世界の呼出しはのための把握の後にあまりであり、多分救うことができるが、従って長くあなたが私のためだった保持した唯一の理由を言っているそれに答えたすべてをした," (I did everything I possibly could to save you but the other world's call was too much and after holding on for so long you answered that saying the only reason you held on, was for me.) Nara Uchiha Yamanaka Ino: Once a Fiancée and now a sister

"愛は、救われて生まれた、分けられてなぜか、役立たれ、助けられ、愛、気遣われ、そして死んで来た," (Love is why you were born, separated, saved, came, served, helped, love, cared, and died.) Uchiha Haruno Sakura: Sister-in-law, and Friend

"私の息子、私はあなたの母およびを永久に見、私達が悪態と接触することによって間違"えたのための私達を憎まないことを望む," (My son, I hope that you will forever look on at your mother and I and not hate us for the mistakes we made by coming in contact with the curse.) Uchiha Logan: father

"私は今愛し、永久に、あなたに生れを最初からそして永久に意志I愛与え," (I love you now and forever, I gave birth to you and from the beginning and forever will I love you.) Uchiha Maya: Mother

Uchiha Kaydin

March 1, 1730-March 1, 1746

¤ (6 Months Later) ¤

"One day I swear I will stop crying when I see your grave so that you don't have to worry about my tears ever again but until then, I'm sorry for bothering you with them." Ino said crying at Kaydin's grave.

"Talking to graves isn't exactly good for your health, know that Ino." Shikamaru said from behind him.

"He can hear me, I know it."

"I do too but you could talk to the sky, it's much healthier. I do it all the time." Ino sighed, and Shikamaru hugged her and they walked of together. He had only let her come down her once every month to save her the stress and pain on herself but every time she cried, she hoped one day that she wouldn't. I sat in a tree watching this every month for I couldn't cry because I had cried walking here to save me from crying and disturbing Ino.

"Sakura, you ready to go? We have a lot to do before the wedding." I nodded and jumped out of the tree. Sasuke rubbed my back and walked to my home.

"One Month and 12 days and counting down," I said happily trying to cheer myself up.

"Yep, the others are happy too." Sasuke added.

"Naruto hasn't done anything at all, while Hinata has everything, if you didn't know anything about their personalities based on their style of doing activities you'd say they're completely different." I said.

"Well that's good, so it's a wedding for 4 couples, 8 people right?" I nodded.

"Shikamaru, Ino, Neji, Tenten, Hinata, Naruto, you and I; I guess that's right, If I can count." I said cheerfully. He just faked a smile at my immaturity and walked off.


	24. Brides and Grooms

Chapter 24: Brides and Grooms – Edited Version

¤ (December) ¤

Sakura sat lazily on her bed, this wouldn't happen to be the first time, and it for sure wouldn't be the last. "What are you thinking about?" I asked to my very soon to be wife.

"The wedding, duh!" Sakura said happily snapping out of her thoughts. I liked her a bit more when she was quiet.

"I could have guessed that." I answered.

"Yes you could have but I could have paid attention to you too." Sakura said sitting on the edge of her bed, and then patted a spot next to her, signaling for me to sit down.

"You are excited."

"Why wouldn't I be? That's a stupid question, Sasuke."

"Right." I answered.

"You are acting a bit out of it today, anything on your mind?" She asked.

"No, I'm just out of it, there is no reason to it, I just am." I answered.

"Okay, how about I make us some breakfast since I'm up now."

"That sounds good."

"Breakfast should wake you up," Sakura answered running down the stairs to her kitchen and cooked breakfast.

"So Sakura, you have any plans for today?"

"Yep, I'm going with Tenten, Ino, and Hinata to buy our wedding dresses, it's something we might need if we're going to get married."

"Okay, anything I should do while you are gone."

"Sasuke, you are coming with me." Sakura said giggling.

"What?" I asked.

"Yeah, you have to pick out your tux for the wedding."

"Okay then. I'm going to get ready." Sakura nodded and I walked upstairs. Shopping for tuxes wasn't my favorite thing in the world to do but Sakura would quite enjoy it. I know that the guys and I wouldn't be able to see the girls try on dresses, or see them in them until the wedding but I was happy to buy any one she wanted. I wanted everything perfect and her happy.

I changed and grabbed my debit and credit cards and my wallet and walked down the stairs, "Ready?" She asked.

"Yeah, let's go." I said walking out the door with her.

We were meeting up at the park with the other couples. "I don't see the point of this, Tenten. Can't we shop in town?" Neji asked.

"Of course not, they don't have bride and groom stores in Konoha; we have to go to the main stream to shop, it's always been that way to buy anything." Tenten answered.

"Fine," He answered, he didn't like this at all, but he was excepting after a few questions, like me. I didn't enjoy this but making her happy was what he enjoys after all the things she had done for him and vise versa it was agreed they loved each other and would do anything for the other, and this wedding was just another thing.

"Come on Shikamaru, we're going to be late." Ino yelled dragging a half-asleep Shikamaru behind her. They were quite a perfect couple, if Ino didn't yell, Shikamaru wouldn't ever do anything and Shikamaru was the only one that could calm down Ino.

They had only been dating the last six months, since Kaydin died. They hadn't called it dating. As Shikamaru had said, "I'm taking over Kaydin's post as fiancée and caretaker of Ino. She needs it." He wasn't exactly happy but he liked her it was clear to them. They had always loved each other but it had been a hidden ambition because of their clan's ban on it. They could now that they had been freed of it, and they were happy.

"Troublesome Woman," Ino sighed, he wouldn't ever change. She could imagine her life with him like this, but he was a very sensitive person when you got to know him. He loved her and in marriages such as these, well, love wasn't even there most of the time, for us eight, luck had it like that.

"Hinata, what are we doing again?" Hinata smiled and kept walking.

"Naruto, we are going shopping for tuxes and gowns for the wedding. Remember?" He shook his head.

"No." She smiled again.

"Well we are, so let's go. The others are waiting." Hinata said shyly pushing Naruto to move onward.

"Hey Guys, Naruto, Hinata; Long time no see." Sakura hadn't seen much of Naruto since the burial ceremony after that he became undergoing intense training with Tsunade about becoming the hokage the next day. Since she planned to hand it over.

In return for rescuing the girls and bringing in Jiraiya, we had all received something we wanted or needed in some cases. They were:

Naruto was going to become the hokage due to the fact Tsunade was too annoyed to do it anymore. It was his dream; after he fought a few people to test his skills and passed, he was going to become hokage, and hadn't seen his friends in a while. He was undergoing intense training, after all.

Hinata had handed over her position to Neji happily. She knew that a male especially one as strong as he would do a much better job of ruling, it turned out that Neji had gone slightly easy on her knowing he wanted her to be happy. Tenten pointed out his mistakes and Hinata knew it too. However, Neji told her that she didn't have to tell anyone. He had faked the fight for her, sort of. Neji was ruling, much to Hinabi's fits but after Hinata had banished the branch curse rule the leader would be the strongest among them in the main house but it could be handed over if wanted. Hinata would have to be by Naruto's side 24-7 anyway, so she and Naruto couldn't do it. Hinata knew Tenten would be a good wife and assistant to Neji as she had always been.

Shikamaru had asked Tsunade for something; it was that he could marry the lonely maiden Ino. Tsunade granted his request after asking Ino what she thought and she replied. "Of course, it would be my honor." Shikamaru was happy about that, I'm pretty sure.

I, on the other hand, had gotten something not physical but had undone my past mistakes; it was for the past and future that this had been like this. The punishment for my treason act, or illegal exiting of Konoha was cleared from the records. I could live with Sakura "forever and ever and then some" in Sakura terms.

I definitely think that we all got a lot for saving the lives of a few girls. I know I wouldn't ask for a reward any day for saving Sakura but seeing, as I needed that gift badly, I accepted it. I would have saved her anyway but seeing it was a dangerous mission, we had to get paid somehow this time it just wasn't money.

We arrived at a giant mall in the main part of the city. I saw Sakura and the other girls go into a bridal stores and I followed with the rest of the guys. There were two sections of the store, separated by a divider. They were separated male and female as you could have guessed so I went on to try on tuxes.

Sakura and the girls had decided that since it was in spring they picked the colors as spring colors for the wedding. They were pink, lilac, white, yellow, blue, black and green. These colors were all well representing in our group.

The girls were represented by pink, yellow, lilac, and white while the other guys and I were represented by black, blue and green. Black was a hard color to fit in the scheme the girls thought it was too dark for the scheme but after Shikamaru stated that black was a traditional color they allowed it.

They guys and I all got simple tuxes, they were black pants, a white vest and a light blue underlay because it looked nice and promoted the colors of the scheme.

Φ Sakura Φ

I had picked out a beautiful lilac colored gown with white embroidery. It was floor length but it was kimono style quite a bit, it was beautiful and surprisingly not that expensive. The arms were normal, came to a point, and tied to your middle finger making them flow. All the styles were quite similar but the girls were creative. Hinata had picked out a light blue with a white sash, she had enjoyed dress shopping but she loved this dress, and it was beautiful on her and really complimented her beautiful frame. Ino had gotten a light green dress with a dark green sash with light green embroidery, very simple.

Tenten was the hardest to pick out a dress for. She was very harsh on how to dress. She was talking about something involving Neji and his Byakugan. Tenten was talking about how she was questioning the unsealing and how it would affect him. Hinata assured her that he'd be fine. The unsealing would be painless not at all like when he was sealed or when he got shocked. Tenten finally found a very beautiful dress; it reminds me of the dresses in fairy tales how they fit her figure then by her feet split outward. It was of course a beautiful pink color just like the outfit she wore everyday. Tenten liked the color and it looked good on her.

We had the dresses fitted and we picked up the guys after buying a few other dresses and things. They guys hadn't worried about price much. Hinata was the heir of the Hyuugas and encouraged her father to give Neji quite a bit of money for the wedding. In most cases, the girl was paying for it but Tenten was considerably poor and Neji was as well except for money from their missions which didn't amount to much. They had saved up with the money from Hiashi enough to cover their portion of the wedding fee. It was an 8 way split so it was cheep enough but it was great because of all their friends. Konoha 12: Where Are They Now? I looked at article they had planned to write.

---

Konoha 12: Where Are They Now?

Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, Akimichi Choji, Nara Shikamaru, and Yamanaka Ino; the legendary Rookie Nine. In Later Years, they joined the ranks of Hyuuga Neji, Hoshi Tenten, and Rock Lee. Well now, since then they've grown 3 years and now married.

Aburame Shino

Shino has became a hidden force in the war and is out on the field most of the time, but rumor has it he has a girlfriend named Allie Marina. Not much is known about him, but he tends to stay out of the lime light.

Akimichi Choji

Choji, nothing to this day is known about what happened to him, one day h was in his teammate's lives, the next no one had heard of him. It was an empty story to hide. He shows up on rare occasions, not much is known about him still.

Hyuuga Neji

Neji had always been fond of one thing, training; he never could train to his fullest potential with anyone… until he met his soon-to-be wife when they were in training one day. She was on his level and they were completely opposite of each other making it a challenge to fight and causing them many nights to visit on many occasions, the hospital along side one another. His parents were killed in a safety act by the Hyuuga. He has known his fiancée, Hoshi Tenten since they were placed on a team and possibly, while they were in the academy together. He is the prodigy of the Hyuuga Clan and is soon to be appointed leader by his cousin, Uzumaki Hyuuga Hinata.

Hyuuga Hoshi Tenten

Tenten specializes in pinpoint accuracy, and never misses her mark. The Hyuuga style consists of hitting exact points which means training with her is the best possible thing that could happen to any Hyuuga. She is the one who all believe is partially responsible for Hyuuga Neji's success. She is kind hearted and strong displaying traits of her Hyuuga husband, Neji.

Inuzuka Kiba

Kiba, in the recent pairing act on Konohagakure, Kiba has decided not to wed for this moment. He has been wondering with his partners at this point, Aburame Shino, as well as his canine partner, Akamaru. Not much is known about what he is doing but he is always around along with his teammate and canine companion.

Rock Lee

Lee mysteriously disappeared after a dangerous surgery caused by being attacked and paralyzing his left arm and leg but he lives on, training himself back to strength slowly and better than ever.

Nara Yamanaka Ino

Ino, after learning that their family's alliance had been canceled out when her fiancé went through a mission where anything could be the price in term for the mission's success, asked for her. She accepted this and was quite glad. She was formally engaged to Uchiha Kaydin whom many believe she didn't truly love and he claimed to only be helping her until he'd leave, they were only like family. They are going to be married along with their friends also.

Nara Shikamaru

Shikamaru, after his parents were busy on many mission in later years, and his sister married and had a child, was left to fend with his team. They were supportive of him and he eventually fell in love with his teammate, Ino. He tends to still be lazy but Ino, who has a tendency to be bossy, can handle that. He is a leading specialist in Konoha for his genius plans and has saved many lives because of that.

Uchiha Haruno Sakura

Uchiha Sakura, formally Haruno, as her child heart would have never guessed but always wanted, is going to be marrying her teammate and friend, Uchiha Sasuke. She has protected and cared for him for many years and they are to be married. Sakura had been the apprentice to Tsunade, the 5th Hokage for years and is the best med Nin around. She has abnormal strength thanks to this training.

Uchiha Sasuke

After leaving Konoha and returning, he had opened his eyes to things he didn't think he'd ever see. He fell in love with the girl who had always loved, which is quite ironic seeing, as he always knew how she felt. She had saved his life many times and he was an avenger but she killed his brother leaving him to return to normal. He abandoned Konoha being seen as a traitor but someone; unknown to all his case file was cleared and is free to marry Haruno Sakura. He is working along with his wife, to kill Orochimaru next, who had tried to take over his body and use it as a vessel.

Uzumaki Hyuuga Hinata

Uzumaki Hinata, formally Hyuuga, married Uzumaki Naruto also of the legendary twelve. Her personality is now considered the silent but deadly as all of the Hyuuga in contrast to her earlier years. She also had a tendency to be quite shy and quiet; however, she has begun to open up thanks to her fiancé Naruto. She is a team player and would do anything to help anyone. She carries the Byakugan as specializes in medical jutsu and could heal almost anyone. She is the heir to the Hyuuga Clan but doesn't plan to take it over, as she originally planned. She plans to use her authority upon her marriage to free her cousin, Hyuuga Neji from his curse seal and make him head which is quite untraditional.

Uzumaki Naruto

Naruto, The Number One Knucklehead Surprise Ninja, has grown in past years and learned to love those who care about him. Only one person has ever completely accepted him for him, that being his soon-to-be wife, Hinata. He taught her to be more confident and that went far as she became one of the strongest female in the village. He has become Hokage and in exchange, Hinata was unable to take over as heir because he would be the leader but she decided to hand it over to her cousin instead so she can support Naruto. Naruto has in many ways changed due to training under a Sannin as did his teammates, him training under Jiraiya. Naruto tends to be calmer now a days, but is still quite surprising and carring.

---

Φ Normal Φ The 8 of them were at Tenten's with their fiancé (e) s. Tenten head was resting in Neji's shoulder with his arm put protectively around her. Hinata was in the kitchen with Sakura making dinner for the 8 of them.

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata paused, looking at her husband.

"Yeah Hina-Chan," He said.

"I was thinking, where we all are going to live," She had actually, for once, been loud enough for the other to hear her, and it was a good question.

"I don't know. We'll talk it over at dinner. I need to think. Wait, thinking… all man." Hinata smiled at his answer.

As soon as they knew it, it was time for dinner. "Let's go around the table and say what we thought we were going to do." Naruto suggested.

"Hinata, you start."

"I don't know that is why I asked you." Hinata replied.

"Hinata, answer him." Neji reprimanded.

"You," She answered. (Wow, Hinata's changing!)

"It is quite customary for anyone in relation to the Hyuuga Clan to live in the Complex but I don't really want to, seeing how hard it would be to change Tenten's way of life, Sasuke."

"I didn't think about it. I've been living with Sakura for a while now; I guess I thought things wouldn't change."

"I hadn't planned at all, this is crazy!" Naruto yelled.

"I hadn't thought about." Ino bowed her head in shame.

"I…I have an idea." Hinata said. It was brilliant at that; it was genius.

"What is it? Anything is better than nothing, plus you always have the answer." Naruto said jumping up, startling her.

"Tenten, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke and Ino are all free of parental agreements. Neji and I are supposed to live at the home as he explained but I'd rather not anymore. I really don't know about Shikamaru, personally." She answered.

"My parents like Sakura's are leaving on far command for a while, they won't be back for a while, and they're getting a small apartment, not a house." Hinata smiled.

"That was more of a statement, than an Idea." Neji added; Tenten smacked him.

"I wasn't finished. Practically everyone here except from Neji-nii-san and I have been left a house that they wouldn't be able to use, if at all possible we could all move into a home together as friends and go on our lives from there, it would just have to be big enough for all of us."

"I have it, we all move into the Uchiha Palace. It has four wings, each with a master bedroom, bath and everything each couple would need, we could sell the other houses to have the house cleaned and prepared as well as anything else we'd need." Sakura said happily.

"That was along the lines of my idea, us all living together in a huge house." Hinata said.

"It reminds me of the Hyuuga Home except it would be better seeing as I'm with my friends not other family and such and much more space." Neji said.

"I'm fine with everyone moving in there, it might take a lot of cleaning and furniture but it would work." Sasuke said. They all agreed to it.

They sat in the lounge area and Neji had once again settled to rest with Tenten while Hinata was reading and Naruto was watching as she read. Ino was asleep resting her head in Shikamaru's lap while Sakura like Tenten was resting her head on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Hina-Chan, what is that book about, it looks really interesting." She smiled nodding.

"It is very interesting, Naruto-kun. It's a book on the past Hokage's, I found something very interesting in here."

"What?"

"It seems that the Fourth Hokage was around the age of 30 some when he became hokage, it seems he had a wife and a kid before he died."

"What!"

"He's the only Hokage to ever be married and had a family. It's quite amusing because most Kages were afraid that that would endanger their family, during their time as Hokage."

"What kind of weakling would think that, if they can't protect a family, how do they expect to protect a village? The fourth was a genius." Hinata smiled and set her book down.

"You'd protect me?" She asked.

"Of course I would Hinata, you are extremely important to me; I'd die before I let anyone hurt you. I may be stupid at some moments but my senses would always allow me to protect you if you were hurt or in trouble." Naruto answered.

"Thanks." She nuzzled herself into Naruto's arms nervously but Naruto was smiling and holding her and smiling goofily.

"You know something Naruto?" Neji asked.

"No, tell me."

"You are clueless."

"Maybe I am but I know what I feel now, and I plan to protect Hina-Chan no matter what, I love her. I never realized it but now I do and I'm glad I did." Naruto looked at his fiancée in his arms and held her tight. "She's mine."

"Yeah, I know. You just better protect her or else you are facing me, and this time I'm not going easy on you or her." Naruto nodded understanding.

"It's my nindo to never go back on my word, I promise to always love and protect her Neji, and you can hold me to that."

"Good to know it, I know I can trust you with her. I don't doubt you but just for safety cautions, I'm going to make sure you know this. I also mean this on an emotional level."

"What?"

"You have to provide Hinata with emotional support. She's very sensitive and delicate. You hurt her and you are dead; even if you don't know better." Naruto gulped then nodded.

"Girls are delicate things Naruto, you've never had anyone discuss this with you because you've never needed it but love is a very complex and unexplained thing. You could love someone for reason you don't know and not even know why but you fall in love because you are." Sasuke said.

"That's insane."

"It can be, just meet at the Hyuuga Complex tomorrow." Neji said.

"And Hinata?" Naruto asked.

"The girls are going to finish up preparations."

"Okay," Naruto finished.


	25. The Kyuubi, Lover, Vessel and Seal

Chapter 25: Another Difficulty – Edited Version

Naruto arrived and Sasuke, Shikamaru and of course Neji were standing at the door and walked out. "Where are you going?"

"Tsunade wants to talk to us as well as Kakashi." Neji said.

"What about, the marriage ceremony?"

"Actually for once Naruto your guess is right." Sasuke said.

They arrived at Tsunade's office in there was all their sensei. They all bowed and came in. "Hello Neji, Naruto, Sasuke, and Shikamaru; this is a meeting in regards to your wedding. You do know all the rules about marriage ceremonies."

"Not really," Naruto answered for them.

"Sort of," Sasuke said.

"Of course," Shikamaru and Neji answered.

"Well it works on a principal that the guardian of each girl must hand her over to her husband. Also, the girl's sensei is going to have a word with each of you." They sighed for Neji, Shikamaru and Sasuke it was their sensei but Naruto was confused about Hinata's sensei.

"Explain that again!" Naruto yelled.

"In your case you do not yet have any real relation to Hinata-san, so Hinata's guardian must hand her over to you, and you need to speak to Kurenai about the marriage ceremony."

"Oh yeah, I can handle that." Naruto said.

---

∆ (W/Kurenai) ∆

"Hello Naruto, I'm both happy and surprised to be talking to you about Hinata's choice in partners."

"You bet,"

"So you like Hinata, right?"

"That's a stupid question, I love Hina-Chan."

"I see you do know what being a husband means, do you not?"

"I know what it means, it means taking care of her, as a friend and partner. It's my job to love and protect her."

"So you do know, well. You understand Hinata-Chan, correct?"

"Yeah, her life use to stink but she made it better."

"How?"

"She says it's me but I didn't do anything."

"You encouraged her and gave her confidence unlike anyone she has ever known. They tore her down, while you built her up."

"Thanks but Hina-Chan needed it, she helped me too. She's special to me."

"How so,"

"Everyone in the village hates me and fears me still. They thought I was weird but Hina-Chan, she liked me and didn't care that everyone hated me."

"The Kyuubi, does she know?"

"I don't think so." Naruto said ashamed.

"Then as your wife, does she not deserve to know?"

"Yeah but I can't. What if she is scared of me?"

"I can't answer that for you Naruto, but I will not let Neji hand her over until you guys make an understanding of that, understand."

"But…"

"No Naruto… there is no escape or easy way of this anymore, bye." Kurenai left.

_"If only you knew what a serious matter this was Naruto. You can't hide anything from her, because not only she can see it in you and is conscious of it, but because, she is your wife. It's high crime to hide it from her, she may have been the only one to love you other than your parents, but in the end she can't help you if she doesn't know what's wrong." Kurenai said to herself. _

---

∆ (W/Gai) ∆

"Neji, I'm glad that you are going to be happily married and to none other than, your own training partner and teammate, Tenten. I'm happy for you." Neji simply nodded. "I'm glad the spirit of youth has finally touched down on you and let you see what you had all along."

"I have to say I'm glad as well." Neji said.

"You know what this means."

"Yeah, I do. I'm completely and solely responsible for her safety, well-being, care and it's my job to take care of her and love her. I've heard this so many times, I know it by heart."

"Good, then you understand that this is a big step in your lives. All along, any day you could have stopped being by her side, training with her, helping her out, and even being on a team with her; after the day you are married that's not longer a choice. It's a sealing vow you take."

"I owe my life to her."

"How so?"

"I couldn't have improved and became my best without her. Also, when I marry her, as long as Hinata and Naruto trust her, and I continue to love her like I always have, then I will be free of the curse for the second time in my life."

"Second?"

"I never did tell you when I traded bodies with her, did I?"

"No, but I think that was generous for her to take your pain from you, if only for a little while."

"I would have died without her. I was lost and blind too many times, without her. I'd be dead. I love her and I always will."

"Good, then nothing more needs to be said." He nodded and left.

_"How you'd trade bodies with a mad man, I don't know Tenten, but I thank you for loving him and teaching such a valuable lesson.. He was lost from the beginning, for 12 years, and you saved him. I know he loves you. I thank you for taking care of him over the years, now you get to do it forever." Gai-sensei said to himself. _

_--- _

∆ (W/Asuka) ∆

"So my lazy student is finally going to grow up and get married, to an allied nation and a teammate, none the less, eh?"

"Whatever you say,"

"I'm just glad you are happy."

"Happy, yeah whatever,"

"You need to take this seriously Shikamaru," Asuma said.

"I know, I am,"

"You aren't acting like it."

"Well this is not a big deal talking with you. I know what I need to do. I really need to figure out what Ino wants, and then I give it to her. Easy enough,"

"Do you love her?"

Shikamaru stopped; he wasn't one for feelings much at all. "I don't know."

"So why'd you suggest it?"

"I don't know, something came over me and I just did it. I wasn't thinking."

"Seems like love took over, but let me ask you a few questions."

"Fine, but make it fast."

"How do you feel when Ino is hurt?"

"I'm worried, and I want to go out there and save her. Take her away from the fight and care for her."

"When she uses her jutsu and threatens to kill someone, how do you feel?"

"I'm concerned that she'll kill herself, and I'm worried."

"How do you feel when you hold and carry her body when she uses her jutsu?"

"It's hard to describe but I feel like that she's gone, and dying. Every time she does it is slowly tares her life stream, since her chakra used in that can't repair, I feel that she's light and I need to do whatever I can to protect her."

"Do you think you love her?"

"I don't know what love is but that's how I feel."

"Well then I think that her parents would be fine to hand her over."

"I could only hope, I just didn't want to see her hurt anymore. I've been with her so long, I couldn't see her being alone, and unhappy while all her friends left her."

"You clearly love her, and I approve of your marriage. Bye Shikamaru."

"Sure, whatever,"

_"You don't know what you got yourself into Shikamaru. I know that you are a genius but when it comes to love, you can be quite clueless. Good-luck with your marriage, if only you could be less troublesome yourself, then Ino could stop yelling and you could get along easier, but that's highly unlikely. Lover boy Shikamaru; what a joke? If I hadn't watched them grow up, I'd laugh." He laughed and left. _

_--- _

∆ (W/Kakashi) ∆

"Sasuke, so how are you feeling about the wedding?" Kakashi asked.

"I'm fine, Sakura's a bit out of it but I'm fine." Sasuke answered.

"That's good, so you aren't worried about Orochimaru or anything?"

"Itachi's dead and Orochimaru wouldn't dare show up to torment Sakura, or he'd be dead in an instant." Sasuke defended himself.

"So you plan to protect her, right?"

"Yeah, I guess I am. It is my job, isn't it?"

"It's one of the full life missions you have to accomplish in your life, yes."

"Thought so; so aren't you going to do something or whatever?" Sasuke questioned.

"No, not really."

"Why not?"

"Because I know you love Sakura, and everyone one in the world knows she loves you, so that's not a question I need. The others had a main fact to worry about their female student. I don't have to. Sakura can take care of herself as can you but I don't think you should."

"We won't be alone, plus Orochimaru would have to steal her out of a house of Jounin ANBU, which wouldn't be an easy feat, even for him."

"True, but doesn't mean it isn't possible."

"I know but he still isn't the kind to use her to get to me, he'd just fight and then take me."

"True, but just remember you are a Jounin now, so you are completely independent on many missions, but a lot of the time they'll send you on paired missions with a kunoichi Jounin, like they sent Tenten and Neji on. They'll do that with the others too so be aware of it." Sasuke nodded. "On mission you are going to have to watch out for Sakura, Sasuke. So remember that."

"I always do." Sasuke said walking off.

_"Stupid Ignorant Sasuke," Kakashi's eyes went wide, he smiled. "I'm starting to think and talk like Naruto. That kid rubs off on everyone." _

_--- _

They all returned to the Uchiha house they had recently got clean and sat in the living room. "Ah!" Naruto yelled.

"What's wrong Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"It's Kurenai, she's all like, Hinata deserves to know, and she's your wife. This is very important for her to know; you shouldn't with hold information."

"So, your point?" Sasuke asked.

"I can't tell Hinata."

"Why not?" Neji asked.

"Because it would hurt her too much. It hurts me to much to bear the truth, why would I share something that would hurt her with her. It doesn't make any sense at all."

"She doesn't know about the demon, does she?" Neji asked.

"No, she doesn't. I don't want it to hurt her."

"It will anyway stupid, if people hate you, chances are they'll hate her as well. It's a matter of fact." Shikamaru pointed out.

"What, I don't want that. I want Hinata to be happy; she deserves that. I wish the demon hadn't attacked, then I'd have a family, friends, and I'd be happy. What's wrong with everyone?" Naruto yelled.

"Nothing, something's different about you Naruto. You have to see that Hinata loves you no matter what, even if inside you are the Kyuubi. She loves you and that's something that can't be stopped, even for her own good so understand she needs to know."

"But…"

"Just tell her stupid, the demon has accidentally endangered people before. Now, she's your only line in recovering you back to normal. You'd be endangering her more by not telling her." Shikamaru thought.

"Fine, I will but if she starts crying, it's your guys' and her sensei's fault."

"Fine, but if we're right you have to tell Hinata's father as well." Neji finished.

"What, I though the adults know."

"Most do, but Hinata's father most likely doesn't." Neji said.

"Fine, that's our deal." Naruto wasn't going to enjoy explaining this.

---

Φ Naruto Φ I left the house worrying and thinking about how to break the news to her, how could I do this? I could be straight and direct. 'Hinata, I'm the Kyuubi.' No, she'd laugh and think I'm joking. I could sit down with her and… I give up this is too hard. I sat down in an alley and started banging my head against the wall.

"Naruto… are you alright? What's wrong?" If I said you, would you cry? Probably. Think Naruto, think! "Naruto?" She asked breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Come on Hinata; let's go to my house so I can talk to you." She nodded and guided me to my house, seeing as every five seconds I'd freak out about telling her.

"Naruto," She asked.

"Yeah?"

"We're here." I nodded opening and unlocking the door.

"Okay," She answered and we sat on my couch.

"I need to tell you something."

"Okay," She answered.

"Do you know why everyone hates me?" If she knew and she accepted me, there was no use worrying about it.

"No, why do they?" She asked, great. Couldn't you help me world!

"You know the destruction that happened 16 years ago?"

"Of course, Naruto-kun; it was the war that many a Hyuugas died in. We have a great monument in our gardens remembering their deaths." Man, she lost family too, great! Stupid Kyuubi!

**If she hates you then my life is complete. **

I don't think she'd hate me for it. Do you think she would?

**I don't know but I'd like her to hate you. **

I hope she hates you not me.

**Like she could see the difference. **

She has her special ability she can probably see the different chakra, she probably is going to guess soon.

**You might want to talk to her. **

Oops. "I'm really sorry about that Hinata."

"It's okay Naruto, it's not like you did it, and you aren't the Kyuubi."

**Hah, you think so much of her intelligence now. **

Whatever, I got to explain, leave me alone. "Well actually," I stopped myself, I couldn't continue.

"Naruto, what's wrong. You're never nervous."

**Well he is today! **

Shut up, stupid fox! "Well I need to tell you something very important."

"Okay, go ahead." Hinata said watching my behavior.

"Well… I'm…" A big explosion happen, the windows broke and flew at them. In reflex, I shielded Hinata's body. I felt weird, light headed. I looked at the floor and all I saw was a huge pile of blood.

**_Here you go. My second version didn't have the ending. So I added it. Sry if you didn't get this part._**

Chapter 25.2: The Kyuubi, the Vessel, the Lover, and the Seal – Edited Version

Φ Hinata Φ "Naruto-kun?" He wasn't answering me, no. I applied chakra to my hands and began to heal him. He was being healed easily but he was still unconscious so I picked him up and carried him to his bed. It was not easy, but he was considerably light.

I was watching him, he was healing now, and I cleaned his cuts where the glass hit him and made sure he was alive. Heart was normal, his pulse was a bit slow and breathing is almost gone; it didn't look good.

**Φ Kyuubi Φ**** You are worried? (BoldKyuubi) **

"Yes, who are you?" She was confused as to where I was coming from. I was free truly free but only until he woke up I was free, but not in my body, just this small dog form. It's quite pathetic.

**I could ask you the same question. **

"I'm Hyuuga Hinata; and of course I'm worried and concerned. I love him, and I'm his fiancée. I am worried because I do care for him a lot."

**What is this love and caring? **

"May I ask who you are first?"

**I'm the Kyuubi. **She gasped for air. I knew she'd be surprised about it but no big deal. **Do not fear I can't stay long because when he wakes up; I can't hold my form because of the seal. **

"Naruto is your container?" She surprised, I guess that he doesn't tell her everything.

**Surprised? Yes, Naruto is my Vessel. The Seal holds me in but the only true question that I can ask you is… talk with me until I go back. I see something I've never met in you that I wouldn't find in anyone else. **

"What?" If only you knew, if only.

**I don't know myself. I just know there is something special about you. Why don't you fear me? Or try to kill me. I'm defenseless like this, and if I am killed in the state, I would stay down. **

"For some reason I know how Naruto beat Neji, and where he gets his strength, why he's hated, but why he is him. If I killed you, Naruto wouldn't be special anymore. He'd want that more than anything."

**So… for Naruto, you wouldn't kill me. **

"Hai, of course not. You are a part of the whole, which is Uzumaki Naruto. You are someway sort of like family to me as well."

**You mean the marriage ritual thing you mentioned earlier. **

"Hai, You're part of Naruto in whom I'm to be married to which means in some strange way you're my husband, but not really."

**I'm confused. What is love? **

"Even as a demon, you have to know about love."

**I'm not a demon anymore. I am purified by clean souls, like the man who sealed me in, the sacrificial being. **

"Two people died for that to happen?"

**I can't remember. I am an evil soul but slowly… this boy used up my chakra. I do have limitations, they are just unimaginable to chart but the clean souls purified me. I'm in a dog form; I'm too weak to do anything anymore anyway. Moreover, I'm just a spirit. My body is gone. **

"So you are no longer a threat?"

**Correct. **

"Love is an amazing feeling, Kyuubi. It's a feeling of extreme happiness, the need to be around the person, their presence brings you joy and they stay at your side making them and you happy. It's the greatest feeling in the world."

**Does he love you? **

"Hai, at least as far as he says and his actions. He loves me." She starts crying me, and hugged me.

**What's wrong with you? **

"I feel so bad for you."

**Why would you care about me? I'm a demon that possesses your friend and lover. This makes no sense. **

"Of course it does Kyuubi. You live inside some that I love, true. Nevertheless, it doesn't mean that you don't suffer; being held inside of him means you can't ever die, or leave this world, Naruto needs you, so you can't leave. You'll forever be a part of him, and that means you're trapped, aren't you upset."

**Sweet, Kind Human; I've been like this for 16 years now, you think it really bothers me anymore. Well, it doesn't. I don't care. I'm a part of something very special, someone with great potential and power. I don't care. **

"That doesn't mean that you shouldn't still feel it. There are a lot of things that I've dealt with my entire life that I have yet to except and somehow these things have changed." This girl is quite strange, she has mixed emotions, she's quite powerful, and her chakra signature is so high, it rivals his, why?

**Can you explain to me more about you? Since you're going to be marrying my container it's only fit, I know you, so I can trust you to care for him, and lend him chakra to protect you. **This wasn't the complete story but honestly, if I didn't know that she loved him, I don't think I would have been able to just hand over my chakra freely to him to save her. I'd like to know more about her.

"Of course, my name in a few weeks time will be Uzumaki Hyuuga Hinata or Uzumaki Hinata for short. I am the heir to the Hyuuga Clan. I am Hiashi's first-born daughter. I have the Byakugan, a rare bloodline trait that allows me to see Tenketsu, the chakra points to cut off chakra flow. My clan is the strongest in Konoha, and we are the leaders of the village. I'm engaged to Naruto and we'll be getting married soon, I love him. I use the Gentle Fist or Jyuuken Fighting Style passed down through the Hyuuga Clan. I'm also a med Nin."

**Interesting, you seem to be someone who is very important to the village. **

"I guess so, you seem to be hiding part of something for me." You really don't know how people will look at you once you marry him, don't you?

**You do know that the whole village hates me, and in return, hates him. Moreover, if you marry him, they will hate you also. **

The girl was now laughing. "I don't care, I love Naruto. Nothing would stop that. Naruto is going to be the Hokage. So since, they wouldn't disrespect the Hokage, and people respect him now. Much more than they use to, he's much stronger than he was before. I am also the heiress of the Hyuuga Clan, they know anyone I marry is worth, just as he is. They would be killed for looking down or hating me."

**You're brave; do you fear anything? **

"But of course, I fear being looked down upon, not being strong enough, being left behind, dying, and anyone who is precious to me being hurt but that doesn't mean I have to show it. I hide it and move on. Such is the way of the Hyuuga." She is one special girl to say that much, she reminds me of Naruto; I bet she changed because of him. She seems to be the shy type, not the stand up for herself type.

"Hina-chan, is that you?" He is awakening; it isn't going to be any longer. The boy opened his eyes seeing me the Kyuubi with his fiancée something is going to happen. "Hina-chan move."

"Naruto calm down, nothing is wrong; close your eyes for a moment okay." She looked at me, "Sayonara and Arigato." She did a sign and I was forced into him.

He opened his eyes and looked around. "Where's the Kyuubi?"

"Inside you Naruto-kun," Yes, I am inside of you as I have always been since I destroyed all.

"So you know, huh." She nodded and Naruto covered his ears and began crying. Poor boy, he has no clue how she feels. He's too oblivious.

After a while, the boy stopped crying, and it was only a few moments. "I'm sorry Hinata, I really am. I wouldn't blame you if…" He couldn't bring himself to say it, give her a chance to speak boy. She walked over to him and held him as he began crying again. "Do you hate me?" I was surprised she didn't smack him. She sat next to him on the bed, pulled him into herself, and comforted him. He was just resting against her small fragile body, and I could sense his confusion.

**She will love you no matter what child; there is no fear of her hating you. She cares about me, however strange that may sound. She said she accepts you for you, no matter what. Love her because you will always have her, boy. **

"Hina-chan," He asked her, she didn't let go, and Naruto was for sure confused. "Hina-chan, do you hate me? Please answer me, I need to know."

She gently pushed him far enough away to look him in they eye. Then she held his face and looked him in the eye. She brought his face to her own and after moments where her soul was brought into unity with his, she let him goes so that they would both breaths.

"What was that for?"

"Actions speak louder than words Naruto-kun. However, it seems you're deaf so I must speak very loud, I will love you no matter what. I don't care if people hate you or me. They're just people, I will always love you." She hugged him. She was crying now, and so was he and she pulled him back towards her and hugged him. Those two will forever be together and I can feel his strength increase around her. Chakra can be increased by love which means she can change the type and level of chakra. I can feel my chakra changing and becoming more pure.

"You're the only person who would truly accept me for who I am without a doubt, and still loves me."

"Of course I do and I will always love you Naruto, nothing not even a Kyuubi will even change my mind."

"Thanks Hina-chan," They realized it was late, and she was tired and he saw this. Naruto lay down and stopped using chakra to steady his system. He pulled Hinata down next to him, and she rested her head against his chest and he put his arm around him. "I love you Hina-chan."

"I love you too Naruto." She said falling asleep in his arms.

If this is what love means, then maybe that is why I'm evil, because it's a good that makes people powerful and good. Maybe if I had it I wouldn't have been evil and sealed in him, and I wouldn't have been horrible to live happily but it's too late. I must forget and live a life within him, not through him.

Φ Free Φ - ∆ (Outside the House) ∆

"Very good job Naruto; you told her. It was harder on you then it was on her but I can allow you to marry her now because she knows everything about you now. I'm glad this turned out good. But hear this, if you ever do anything to hurt her, there is going to be a lot of people waiting to beat you up." Kurenai said outside the house.

"Naruto, be careful what you do with her." Kakashi warned out loud though Naruto was asleep.

Kakashi gets hit upside the head. "Kakashi, don't encourage this until they are completely married. You are totally and utterly wrong!" Tsunade yelled hitting again.

¤ Morning) ¤ - Φ Naruto Φ

I opened my eyes and saw the ceiling but then I felt a weight on my stomach, it was considerably light, and it was as light as a pillow or something. I looked down and almost jumped. It was Hina-chan. I guess I almost forgot about last night.

She is the most precious thing I have truly. I still can barely believe that she loves me. I wonder what she was talking about with the Kyuubi; I wonder what they were talking about last night.

**Why don't you ask me? **

Because, I don't want to. I mean really, why do I care?

**Because she's your fiancée and you care about her and are curious about how she took it. **

Maybe I am, so how did she feel about it?

**She was a bit surprised but I asked her what love was, and about herself, and if she loved you. **

Oh, so what did she say?

**She said 'Love is an amazing feeling, Kyuubi. It's a feeling of extreme happiness, the need to be around the person, their presence brings you joy and they stay at your side making them and you happy. It's the greatest feeling in the world.' She also explained about her clan, kekkei genkai, and past. She definitely loves you. **

I know I love her too.

**I'm glad to hear it because from how she talked to me and what I sensed from her she is the one of the purest souls I've ever met. Protect her with your life because if she can even sympathize with a killer Kyuubi, who knows who would want to hurt her. **

I'll protect her no matter what; she is my fiancée after all, Kyuubi. Do you have a name by any chance?

**No, now… **

Something was going on; it was weird. I couldn't talk to him anymore. Weird. Kyuubi! I opened my eyes and saw her still sleeping. I carefully lifted her body up and set her head to rest on my pillow. I went into the kitchen so I could make us some instant ramen, since that was all that I had. I didn't spend most nights here since we were all trying to move into Sasuke's place but I came here some nights. Hinata was at her place a lot setting up everything. She was turning everything over to Neji and Tenten which was a surprise. I would have never expected it but I would have been the house head and I'm the Hokage, I can't do both.

"Morning Naruto-kun," Hinata said stretching and yawning.

"Good morning to you too Hina-chan," I greeted sitting next to her and handing her ramen. "Here's your breakfast, its ramen."

"Thanks Naruto, it's great." Hinata said smiling.

"Naw, it's nothing; it's all I have anyway." I answered rubbing the back of my head.

"One of these days I'll make ramen for you."

"Really?" I said excited. I'm sure Hinata's a great cook because she is good at everything.

"Sure, if you want me to."

"Of course, Hinata?"

"Yes," She responded.

"I can't talk to the Kyuubi, I can't access its power and I feel really weird. Can you check to make sure I'm okay?"

"Of course Naruto," She said after finishing her ramen. I lied on my back and stretched my arms out as Tsunade had told me to when she had to check the seal. I didn't like it when I had to let people see the seal, it meant that they would find out, but Hinata knew and understand. She was a med-Nin and if something was wrong with me, she'd want to know.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Center your chakra to wherever the seal is." I knew my seal was on my stomach, so I lifted up my shirt which caused her to automatically turn around and blush. I sighed, she can't do much without blushing… but it's fun to make her blush.

"You'd think being a med Nin and all you'd be use to seeing people without shirts on, right Hinata." She blushed and shook her head. I could sense pain and I curled.

"Stop Naruto," She said so that I wouldn't hurt myself. She used a jutsu to center my chakra on the seal and it showed up. It's a lot smaller then I remember, what could that mean?

"What's wrong?"

"The Kyuubi is just fairly weak from manifesting itself in a physical form not it's own. You'll be fine. You should rest."

"Oh if that's it… I should be fine. I just shouldn't use its chakra for a while. What do you want to do?"

"I don't know, what's today's date?"

"I don't know Hinata, let's go to Sasuke's place and check on the others." She nodded, and I wrapped my arm around her. I'm surprised I almost forgot what today is. I'm also so surprised she forgot what today is.

∆ Sasuke's House (Current Home of Our Favorite Couples) ∆

We arrived at the place and Hinata took out a key on a chain around her neck and opened the door, and everyone was sitting and Sasuke and Neji had a look of impatience while the girls were quite anxious for their friend.

"Well finally you two showed up; I was going to go look for you." Neji complained.

"Yep, we were worried sick about you." Tenten added.

"Waiting for us, why?"

"Don't tell me you forgot what today is?" Hinata nodded and they laughed.

"It's Christmas Hinata, don't be stupid." Sakura answered the question posed by Sasuke.

"Christmas is actually tomorrow but we decided we'd talk about our plans today."

"Oh, I don't remember this." Hinata said honestly, well I'm surprised I did. We talked about it a few months ago. "So what do we do?"

"We each say what we normally do on Christmas. I'll start… at Christmas I normally have it with my parents, they come home just for it, and I get to celebrate one day a year with them, then they leave… but Christmas is great." Sakura said.

"I don't do much; I get twice as much income from Tsunade on my parentless fund because of Christmas so I buy myself, Neji, Lee and Gai-sensei things. Nothing other than giving presents to others, I spend it by myself." Tenten added.

"I usually spend most of the day training with Tenten but morning and night are spent with the Hyuuga Family to unite us and such things, gift giving and such. It's a huge event and quite enjoyable." Neji said.

"I do the same thing, minus the training of course." Hinata said, smiling.

"I don't do anything, I stay home like any other day, and the day gets me down since I don't have family." Hinata hugged me and the other felt bad for me, I could sense it.

"I am usually getting harassed by girls giving me presents. I'm usually training the day away or something." Sasuke said.

"I spend the holidays with my family and Choji's and Ino's it's all about the alliance system so we act a big family between the three of us. I always end up getting yelled at for messing up something with Ino's family. They say I'm too lazy." Ino smiled, he was quite lazy you had to admit, smart but lazy for sure.

"I do the same, and Shikamaru, you are lazy most the time. If you got a choice, you would have slept through the exams or never taken them. I don't get it how you passed."

"I know."

"So what are we all doing this year?" I asked.

"I suggest a Christmas Party for all of us and our friends and family." Hinata said.

"I say that sounds good." I added. They all agreed and that was what we'd do here, a giant party.


	26. Christmas Completeness

Chapter 26: Christmas Completeness – Edited Version

Sakura woke up and her eyes opened to see a face looking back at her, it was Sasuke. She jumped crashing into him. "Ow!" She yelled.

"You're much too jumpy in the morning, Sakura." Sasuke said resting his head against hers.

"You surprised me."

"I'm sleeping here in the same bed you know, it's not that surprising." Sasuke said crossing his arms after leaning back on his knees.

"I know, but I expected for you to still be asleep, what's your reason for being up so earlier." He seriously wanted to smack her on the head.

"It's Christmas silly. I had to make sure the house was ready for everyone's parents." Sakura smiled. Kaydin's parents had sort of adopted Sasuke since he had no parents and their son had died so they as well were invited.

"My Christmas Sasuke," She said remembering to tell him so. Sakura smiled as she pushed Sasuke off their bed and onto the floor landing on top of him.

"Ouch, this floor isn't carpeted Sakura. Next time you think you could possibly push me over on the bed." She nodded and smiled, hugging him. Sakura went into the bathroom to change while Sasuke changed in the bedroom. He could change quicker than she could, so by the time she came out, he was dressed.

She came out after a bit of time passed and she was dressed in velvety green dress, with a green ribbon tied where her normal Konoha headband usually is. "How do I look?"

"As beautiful as ever, now let's go." He said taking his fiancée by the hand and leading her downstairs onto the couch. She made them both hot chocolate, sat next to her fiancé, and handed him his hot chocolate.

"When are they coming?"

"They will be coming at 8 o'clock; its 7 now. We still have an hour; you hungry?" She shook her head; in all honestly, unless she trained, she wasn't very hungry until about 10. It was how she had trained her body since she'd train without a brake until 10. Sometimes, if she was hungry from training, she'd eat earlier.

¤ (7:23 A.M.) ¤

The first knock of the day was heard as Sakura went to the door, seeing a blushing Naruto carrying very many vary large boxes and Hinata was blushing holding a few bags tied to her waist and across her arms. Sakura took a few of Hinata's bags, and Sasuke grabbed a few of the boxes and set them with the other presents, he and Sakura had bought for the others.

The second knock followed in a few minutes, it was a cheerful Tenten carrying 6 scrolls in her hand, most likely all expansion scrolls for the presents. She'd be the one to think to do that, after all she carried about 3 times that in weapons in scrolls being the weapon mistress and all. Neji's presents were probably contained in the scrolls as well, Tenten saving him any problems, but he did have a rather large box, one he guessed was for Tenten. Upon seeing the Uchiha Man, Neji gave a smirk and smiled looking at the box in his arms. The other man nodded in return.

Several minutes later the door was being opened by Kaydin's parents, Sakura's parents, Hinata's father and sister, as well as Ino's and Shikamaru's parents. Then finally arriving, was Ino and a seemingly asleep Shikamaru, one would think she dragged him here, to realize it just for fun.

Everyone there now, Sasuke stood up. "I'd like to welcome you to our home, the eight of us will be living here for a really long time so be prepared. Would anyone like to say anything?"

Neji nodded and stood up bowing. "I'd like to thank everyone for being here, this means a lot that all our families could be together." Neji finished bowing again and sitting.

Until noon, the four soon-to-be married couples told their engagement stories, most knew Hinata-Naruto's, and Sakura-Sasuke's. Ino and Shikamaru's was known by a good percent of the populations seeing as it followed Kaydin's death and was announced at the funeral. Neji and Tenten's was the most surprising though, even though a lot of them had been there and seen their date, the story was quite surprising to them, the whole story.

When they had finished, it was noon. Sakura with the help of the other 3 girls, had set out all the needed things on the banquet table and they all sat down at the table. Ino, Shikamaru, Naruto and Sakura had never seen a table this large. All of Hinata and Neji's meals were served at these; Tenten had eaten with the Hyuugas many times in their apology for Neji hurting her, which proved to be very common. Sasuke slightly remembered eating like a king every day like the Hyuugas had.

After the meal was finished, they went back to the couches in the middle section of the large house. "It's present time, who wants to start?" Sakura asked, the four boys stood up and looked at each other and picked four quite large, and identical boxes from the pile and set them on the ground in front of their respective fiancées.

"What in the world are these?" Sakura asked looking at the boxes.

"Yeah, what's up Neji?" Tenten asked confused. He rolled his eyes, for the girl was too amusing to watch without temptation to tell her.

Hinata was about to activate her Byakugan but her dad smacked the back of her head, this was something common that he had known children of the Hyuuga Clan to do, this was actually the first time she had tried to peak. In the Hyuuga Household, they had many jutsu to hide things from the Byakugan that were passed down through the family only, so enemies couldn't get a hold of them. These scrolls were the only thing that the Byakugan were limited by. She was filled with child like excitement for opening this gift, yet the boys didn't say they could.

Ino stared at the box, its texture, color, shape. She had no guess as to why Shikamaru and the guys would buy them a box. "Okay, let us open them or this place is coming down!" Ino yelled.

"Calm it down Ino, just wait a few seconds for us to explain, man." Shikamaru said, causing the other 6 to laugh and Ino to pout.

"Open it," the three boys said, the girls opened the ridiculously large box, and started throwing out the ridiculously large amount of tissue paper on the floor. Their family members of them were laughing, and the boys were smiling at their accomplishment. The girls continued to search and search but there was nothing there.

"I swear there is nothing here," Sakura said pouting.

"There isn't, I've shredded ever piece of the box and tissue paper, unless that was the gift, then it was a very strange gift." Tenten said confused.

"I can't sense anything but tissue paper and cardboard, what is the meaning of this?" Hinata asked.

"Shikamaru, where's the gift?!" Ino jumped at Shikamaru's throat but he grabbed her arms and held them behind her back. He had figured she'd do this. She was outraged by their trickery.

"I find this quite interesting." Hiashi said watching amused at the youth confused thoughts.

"There is nothing there everyone, get over it." Hinabi said forcefully.

"There is, it's just not in the box." Sasuke said smirking. The girls were confused.

"What do you mean not in the box?" Hinata asked.

"The box is empty Hinata, even I knew that." Naruto said. That had to be the most stupid thing he had said yet, yet she was happy with her answer.

"What was the meaning of giving us a box?" Ino said very calmly, it surprised everyone that Shikamaru could handle this girl like a pro. He was holding her hands behind her back but yet had the wrapped gently around her frame so that she was comfortable to the point she was calm and not stressed.

"Neji, I demand you explain this." Tenten said pulling out a kunai. The other parents were scared, what kind of strange girl would threaten her fiancé? Hiashi was not surprised at the girl's action, he knew the girl and how she reacted to Neji's blind trickery.

"Simple, the present isn't in there, that's all." Neji answered.

"So they did give us a box?" Hinata said sadly. Naruto felt upset that she was upset because she got a box, even though he knew what was going to be happening next; he felt bad for her.

"Remind me to pay someone to help you four go shopping next time." Sakura said crossing her arms.

"It would be just like the boys to pull something like that on us." Ino said sighing and sinking to the ground. Shikamaru let her fall to the ground at his feet.

"Neji, you're so mean and soooo dead!" Tenten threatened jumping and tossing a kunai at him. The others were scared and jumped up from their seats. Neji walked over to the upset and highly enraged weapons mistress and hugged her, calming them down the boys sat next to the girls who were clearly upset.

"I did expect more out of you boys." Hiashi warned the boys.

The girls were upset because they were played, like children, waiting for the reward to find out there was none, like the game of trading just to give it something and they ran away. It was like that, except these were their lovers; it wasn't nice at all. The girls had their eye closed; they were extremely hurt.

After a few minutes, the boys pulled something out of their pockets and set it on the girl's lap. The girls sensing something on their lap opened their eyes and their eyes were glittering with surprise.

The girls now stood up and turned to them, the boys smiled but the girls had a quite evil glare on their face and turned to them, in seconds they boys were bound, tied, and in Neji's case, hung from the walls.

"Troublesome not appreciative girls," Shikamaru said. The girls sat on the couch smiling; they were staring at the rings that sat in their laps as their fiancés were tied to walls, chairs and other objects.

The girls walked over to their respective family members or in Tenten's case, Neji's cousin, Hinabi and the other female parents and showed their present, they had been given a wedding ring from their fiancées.

"So the boys did all that to give you a ring, stupid show boys." Said Hinabi, the girls nodded.

Sakura's ring was quite simple. It was skinny and had a heart-shaped diamond in the center with pink little stones at the other two sides of the diamond and her and his name inscribed on it. It had a silver band on it.

Ino's ring was just as simple. It was a large circular cut diamond, with two medium sized blue diamonds to the sides, and a silver band, that looked beautiful with it. It had their names on it as well.

Hinata's ring was one of the most spectacular to see of the four, hers was diamonds all around it then one larger diamond in the middle of spacing in the silver band that held it. This ring had their names on it as well.

Tenten was by far the most interesting. It had a simple octagon cut diamond that was supported above the ring, around the ring were engravings of swirls and in the center of the swirls were little pink, blue or purple colored stone, each swirl was different then the last and each stone was magnificent, and inside had Neji and Tenten Hyuuga Forever on it.

The truth was they hadn't expected rings, at least not yet and certainly not now. Judging from the amount of money the boys could spend limitedly, how they lived and how everything was going, the girls didn't care about the rings, they were happy to be married.

The girls were now crying, and had the boys, if they had not been tied to the walls, would have comforted them, as the girls were crying. Hinabi sighed and took the kunai out from Neji's clothes, and cut the rope in which Naruto, Shikamaru and Sasuke had been tied up with.

The boys felt quite bad for being mean. They did, of course, expect them to react that way because of their mean trick, but they didn't. Tenten was on the floor crying and Neji knelt beside her, wrapped his arm around her, and pulled her to a leaning position on him as she cried. Sakura was leaning over as if she was reaching for the floor without getting up and cried into her knees that were at the edge of the couch. Sasuke sat next to her, rubbed her back, and hugged her. Hinata was another very sad case. She had tucked herself into a ball, pulling her knees to her face and crying into them. Naruto was clueless he kept looking at her and pleading her to stop before he would cry. Ino's reaction was the most surprising seeing as it was normal, she practically tackled poor Shikamaru crying, and he just held her and gently rocked her making sure she would be okay, and he knew she was just too happy.

As the girls quieted their crying, the family members of the engaged couples were as happy as could been, they were not sad, except for Ino and Tenten who had now officially apologized 12 xs for practically attacking their fiancées, but the boys understood. It was a mean prank, but it was meaningful.

After a long period, Hinata stood up and picked up a few of the many bags she bought, each one was handed to a person. "What is this, Hinata-nee-chan?" Hinabi asked confused as to what the vile of liquid was.

"Each one is a specially formulated chemical rejuvenation chemical designed perfectly to heal the chakra to the full and speed up healing, and heal all cuts, bruises and scrapes for the ones with red caps, the blue caps are a healing herb for normal day to day activity stuff, it's made of simple herbs that I grow." They all thanked Hinata for her extremely useful gift. Who never got hurt, answer, and no one?

The gifts were eventually all passed out; everyone was given something that was extremely thoughtful from that person. Each gift was out of the forgiveness, and consideration of the person giving it which made the gifts even better.

"So what day have you decided to make the day?" asked Kaydin's parents.

"April 1st is what we finally decided between all of us." Sakura added.

"That's a nice day to choose, why?"

"It's the day we took the Chuunin exams, when we all met, it's also the day when the Genin selection exams take place and we all got assigned to a team together." He added.

"Every year at the exact same day these exams take place, we just happened to be all taking the exam on the right 6 month period; lucky huh?" Tenten said smiling holding on to Neji's arm.

Naruto was now lounging back against the couch and Hinata was resting against his side and he had his arm wrapped around the girl's small delicate frame.

Sakura had her head resting against Sasuke's shoulder, her hands folded gently on her lap, and his arms were wrapped around her delicately as she almost slept in his arms.

Ino was stretched out the couch resting her head on Shikamaru's solid chest. Ino was admiring her engagement ring, which she was more than glad to receive. It was a gift from her fiancé, she couldn't be happier.

The parents of the 8 kids had returned home and left the four couples home, and relaxed with each other. If you didn't know any better you'd think that they were all ready married, but some of the couples had been lost within each other's hearts for a while now.

Tenten was watching Neji who seemed set on making her happy, but is that not what she wanted. Neji was someone who made her happy just by being there, only on the utmost rare occasions could she do the same for him. She felt incomplete because he was. Something that is not complete can not complete another, it's like a glass that's half full that needs to be full by a glass that's only a quarter full, the glass is still a quarter empty.

Sakura saw it in her eyes, but Neji didn't seem to be unhappy, he seemed complete. How could he not be? He was soon to be a married man in 3 months and 9 days. Tenten got up to get a snack which Neji allowed and Sakura followed her. Sakura could now feel her emptiness, the one that she had was empty but this was her own emptiness, not Sasuke's.

Tenten sat at the table as Sakura got them some chocolate from the fridge for a snack. "You okay?" Sakura asked.

"I feel empty."

"I can sense that, but why?"

"I can't make Neji happy."

"That is quite a difficult thing to do Tenten, he's very serious. The only thing he's ever been kind, gentle and caring toward is you, Tenten. He cares a lot but maybe you just need to find what would make him happy."

"I don't think I can do that, he's happy when he sees me happy but other than that, I've found it extremely hard to make him happy."

"Then all you have to do is be happy, it's not that hard. He enjoys time with you and when you're with him just enjoy it too so you both can be happy and maybe in time that will complete you. I want to be complete as well, Tenten."

"You are not complete, is it you or Sasuke?" Tenten asked.

"Me, it's me. Sasuke can sense my incompleteness. I just don't know why I'm incomplete."

"Me neither, you have a husband, a ring, a house, what is there left you have friends, and family, and sensei who care about you. I can't see where you lack anything in your life?"

"Wait, maybe, that's where you two are lacking; because you have no close family. You are only relying on the family of others, so he's upset because neither of you have family here, that's why. Maybe it's a little bit of both of you, in combination."

"That is probably it, thank you Sakura. But, I still don't see where you have become empty."

"Neither do I as I've said; I have everything and more than I've ever dreamed of, I've made all my dreams, and Sasuke's reached all his goals, except 2 but one will come in time and I will take care of the other." Sakura said.

"So when those two are complete he'll feel fulfilled as well, and you two will finally be complete?" Tenten asked to reassure what they had discovered.

"Yeah, I know that once his clan has an heir again, and I have a child I as well as him will feel fulfilled because that's where we lacked but we must wait a while to be complete."

"Why?" Tenten asked.

"Because Sasuke and I don't wish to rush this, even though it may complete us, with our love for one another we can fulfill that gap until the time where we are fully able to handle completely fulfilling ourselves."

"Ah, understandable; I really don't know how Neji feels about kids. I should ask one day, shouldn't I?" Tenten asked her. Sakura shook her head. "Why not?"

"Sometimes some people are uncomfortable when it is mentioned, and Neji is that kind of person, in time the answer will be revealed, you just have to be patient. Since you will be ruling the Hyuuga Clan; you two will need an heir, so he knows that but when is the question. Just wait."

"Thanks, I will. I think the guys have been waiting long enough." Sakura nodded and they walked out smiling, which the non-sleeping, Sasuke and Neji saw.

Naruto had taken Hinata up to their bedroom minutes ago to rest so that she would be able to sleep better. It wasn't that he didn't mind that she was sleeping on him, but it was that he wanted her as comfortable. She like everyone else in the world couldn't rest on Christmas so she'd need her sleep.

Ino was carried up bridal style to her room seeing as she had fallen asleep on Shikamaru's lap. She was extremely comfortable but Shikamaru, being very perceptive noticed that the Tenten and Sakura had something to talk about with their husbands so he took Ino up to the room that they were given.

Tenten was smiling and sat down next to Neji curling up next to him and Neji smiled. She did feel more complete with him. He was happy with her as she was with him. It was clear that he enjoyed her presence, as she did his. Tenten was extremely happy to see Neji smiling just simply because of her presence; it was something that made her more complete. He loved her and she had been completed.

Sakura sat down next to Sasuke and he wrapped his arms around his fiancée. She cuddled into his arms and rested against his chest. Sakura smiled because she was obviously glad that Sasuke was happy as well. She was also very happy that her best friends were all happy and satisfied with their lives, as she was. They all had their hard times but they were now over, and in 3 months, they would all be married and finally be complete.


	27. You'd Never Expect This

Chapter 28: You'd Never Expect this – Edited Version

**♥**** (W/Sakura and Sasuke) ****♥******

¤ (March 29) ¤ "Sasuke!" Sakura yelled, freaking out about the wedding. She was running around screaming.

What was her purpose for running around, you may ask? It's because she is getting married in 3 days. "Sakura, calm down." Sasuke commanded her.

"Fine Sasuke!" She said angrily sitting on the couch crying.

"You're too emotional right now, what's wrong?" He said pulling her next to him.

"I'm worried that something is going to go wrong." She said.

"What makes you think that?" He said suspiciously.

"Well from the very beginning, our time together has just been problems, honestly I made a list and I'm thinking that we're a bit over due for some troubles."

"Let me see the list, it can't be that much." Sasuke said.

(A/N: This Chapter is a reference so if you missed anything you can see where it happened, and as a reference at what the point of the chapters were, and it works into the plot.)

-Sasuke left Konoha: He was gone for three years. I'm alone 3 yrs. (Ch. 1-3)

-Sasuke refused to return: I had to fight him. ( Ch. 4)

-Sasuke has to be watched and taken care of: He had no freedoms; I was on duty. (Ch. 4-5)

-Exam Match Up. We get paired up, we're displaced in our scores and get put together but neither of us or exactly happy about it. (Ch. 6-7)

-We get together. (Ch. 7-8)

-Itachi attacks during our wedding planning dinner: Kaydin is hurt. ( Ch. 9-10)

-Kaydin's condition requires special medical attention. (Ch. 11-13)

-We're separated for two months. (Ch. 14-15)

-Kaydin and Ino are kidnapped and comatose. ( Ch. 16)

-A curse plans to kill Kaydin or Sasuke. ( Ch. 17.)

-Kaydin is slowly dying. ( Ch. 18.)

-Sasuke is on trial. ( Ch. 18.)

-Sasuke is convicted. ( Ch. 19.)

-I was kidnapped. (Ch. 21-22.)

-Kaydin died. ( Ch. 23)

"I still don't see your point Sakura?" Sasuke said.

"So many bad things happened something else is bound to happen to us in the next three days; and I'm just waiting for it!" Sakura yelled crying into Sasuke's shirt.

He rolled his eyes and held his fiancée, girlfriend, soon-to-be wife and whatever else you could call it. "No, you have to see as a positive, all these bad things have happened to us that our lives just have to go right, they have to. For our sakes, they have to." He said calmly to her.

"I guess you're right, but do you think we can ever be happy?" She asked.

"I know that I'm happy right now, being with you. I don't know about you but I would be happy just being like this forever."

"You would?" She said with tears in her eyes.

"Of course, I really don't care about my clan much anymore. I know that it needs us but if something did stop one of us, I wouldn't care as long as we were both alive and happy." Sasuke said holding her.

"Is that why you're fine when things go wrong unless they involve me?" She asked.

"Exactly, so just stay here and be happy; can you handle that Sakura?" Sasuke asked her.

"Yeah but you do know that I'm not letting anything stop you from reviving your clan, and now it's my clan as well. Nothing can stop me, and I can finally be complete. It's the last major, Uchiha Problem."

"It's a soon to be solved problem, just like the others." He answered. She smiled and fell asleep in his arms.

**♥**** (W/ Naruto and Hinata) ****♥******

"Hina-chan?" He asked.

"Yes, Naruto-kun." Hinata replied. Every single time someone said her name she'd answer like that, it would never change and sometimes he'd say her name just to hear her respond to make sure it was no dream, and she was there.

"Are you happy?" He asked.

"Yeah I am," She answered.

"Why?"

"Because I have everything I want and more; wouldn't that be enough for you as well Naruto-kun." She said.

"Yeah, I know it is because that's what I have in you. I was just making sure that you weren't having any doubts."

"I couldn't possibly Naruto, or I would have doubted my entire existence." She answered.

"Huh?" He asked.

"See Naruto, you and I are very similar. You are like me but different in many ways so I fell in love with you. I've been in love with you for a very long time because you are so much like me, yet so extremely different in that I am. There are so many things that I only wish I could be. I doubt the things I want if I doubt you."

"Thanks Hina-chan," He answered kissing her forehead making her blush. "Do you ever wonder what life would be like if we weren't ninja's Hinata?" He asked just trying to talk to her without messing up.

"Yes Naruto,"

"And what would we do if we weren't ninja, Hinata?" He asked.

"We would go to academy and get normal jobs, like clockmaker, shoemaker, and florist, sell food, or cook, or something like that. It wouldn't be that much different. We'd just be another person in the village." She answered.

"Is that how it's going to be for the next 4 years?" He said worried.

"No silly, we don't have to get a job for these 4 years; it's covered by the plan for life for us." She explained.

"Oh, so I sit here and help you raise a family for 4 years?" He asked.

"If that's what you want Naruto? Do you want a family?"

"I'm not sure." He said causing her to laugh.

"It's okay, we have 3 days." She said making a joke that was quite funny to everyone around, except him.

"I can't make up my mind Hina-chan! Help!" She rested her head on his heart.

"Listen to your heart Naruto-kun. What does your heart say?"

"I didn't know hearts talked!" He yelled. "Do you want a family Hinata?" He asked.

"I don't know Naruto-kun."

"And you're being harsh on me for not being able to answer the question and you can't." He pouted.

"Naruto-kun, girls don't get a choice in the matter. If you want 1 or 30 kids, it's up to you. I don't get a choice."

"What!" He yelled, she sighed.

"It's a law but you need to make up your mind eventually Naruto."

"I think I want to kids Hina-chan." Naruto answered.

"How do you decide that?" She asked.

"If we had one it would be lonely like I was and with two they would have someone to be a friend and get along and be happy, right?" He asked. She didn't want to mention how the plan doesn't always go as you plan it to, but it sounded good to her.

"Okay, that sounds wonderful." She said encouraging him.

"What's wrong with you?"

"I don't know." Hinata was sad and scared. Why in the world is he yelling?

"I'm sorry Hina-chan, I really am. I just can't believe that you're going to agree to whatever I say." She giggled and kissed him.

"I'm fine with whatever you think Naruto. You are the husband, I am the humble wife and you make the decisions, I can only give you what I think."

"Then help!" He yelled. "Sorry, but I need you to help."

"I think one child would be better because siblings don't usually get along, especially with a big clan like mine, plus they'll have so many friends they won't really need a sibling because the sibling will be younger then them, so that will cause them to be separate not together."

"Oh, I didn't think about that. I guess one is good seeing that we have all our friends that are getting married with us, right?" She nodded; he kissed. "You're a genius Hinata. Thanks for you input." He winked and she smiled and curled up in his arms farther.

**♥**** (W/Tenten and Neji) ****♥******

"Tenten, where are you?" Neji said running around the Hyuuga Estate. Everyone knew why he couldn't find her. For security and private issues all walls and rooms in the house were Byakugan proof so he had to search for her by hand.

Neji ran into his Uncle. "Hiashi-sama, have you seen my fiancée, Tenten?" Neji asked politely.

"No, I haven't. I haven't seen any of the girls involved in the wedding today. I think they're at a meeting or something. If that's the case I wouldn't recommend looking for her anymore."

"And why would I need to stop?" Neji answered as politely as he could.

"Because they're probably in their wedding kimonos so you would be hurt greatly if you were near them, wait for her to come to you. It's proper etiquette anyway." Neji nodded and waited in his room for her.

Ж (Conversation from the previous night) Ж

"I can't envision the future, Tenten." Neji said.

"You need to try harder, or clarify the image, who is there, what are they doing, and stuff like that." She advised.

"I see you and me at the house, and your carrying a baby in your arms, I'm watching you carry it around the house happily and you are just smiling constantly, and so am I. We're the happiest that we could be at that moment." He said from what he was imagining.

"You want a child?" She asked, in a curious thought.

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind having one, and would you?" She nodded and smiled to be polite. "I thought it as well, because of how you handle the kids that you worked with as the Kazekage in Sand, and on the mission in Sand."

"I still can't remember it well."

"I'm surprised you can't but I guess being unconscious is an excuse."

"Yes it is, so what happened?"

"You were in a coma because you spared the child's life at the expense of your own. You protected and loved the child as if it was your own."

"What ever happened to the child?" It still hurt him every time he had to tell her because the child was the reason she couldn't remember that mission, why she was in a coma, why he was blind, and why they switched bodies. (A/N: All these whys in the story are why it is called 'The Reasons Why.'?)

"It died, Tenten. Gaara still had to kill it so that the city would be safe." She nodded frowning again. He laid a hand on his back and smiled. "But trust me, everyone believed from the wonderful way you acted with it, the care you had for it and your acting skills and behavior they all believed it was your child."

"So you think I'll be a good mother to our child?" Neji was surprised to see her be so direct in the question but it was true.

"Absolutely, you're very kind, gently, and sweet toward everything that is important to you and I know our child won't be any different." She smiled and hugged him and Neji smiled accomplishing and satisfying her needs to be loved and complimented.

Ж (Flashback Over) Ж

Neji felt something laying next to him and he didn't have to look who it was, he knew judging from the quiet entry, the weight of the body on the bed, the small body, and the gently way it lay on the bed and the smell of the person on the bed he knew who it was. "Hi, Tenten."

"Hi Neji," She said with a smile.

"You were looking for me."

"Yeah I was where you were?"

"I was with Ino, Hinata, and Sakura, after they talked with their husband we set out to make sure our dresses and everything were ready."

"Are they?" He asked.

"Yeah, we took care of everything." She said.

"Then I can't wait for 3 days to pass so I can marry you and no law or rule will stand in my way. You'll be all mine." He said smirking evilly and she was a bit scared but she knew that he wasn't someone who even during marriage would ever hurt his wife. Neji was gentle and loving. She had no worries at all; she was ready!

**♥ (W/ Ino and Shikamaru) ♥******

"Ino, can you please stop pacing?" Shikamaru asked nicely to the nervous girl.

"Make me!" She said harshly, he sighed. He got up and pulled her down in the seat behind her.

"Now that I made you, what's on your mind?" He said kindly to her.

"We have 3 days; what's not bothering me!" She yelled.

'Couldn't you be a bit quieter even if I marry you? You don't need to get my attention anymore, you're on my mind 24-7-365 and I am constantly with you watching you, what could be on your mind.' He thought.

"Explain in detail, what about the wedding?" He said.

She then burst out in tears in his chest. He held the crying girl in his chest. Normally he would say that it was troublesome but he understood her, to a point. He wanted to know why she was so emotional.

"Do you love me?" She asked, he sighed. Of all the stupid questions.

"Ino, can I smack you?" She jumped.

"No you cannot!" She yelled.

He pulled her back down next to him and hugged her. "I care more about you then anyone else I've ever met and I love you Ino." He said and she was now crying more but his time he didn't mind.

'One Year and 28 days,' Shikamaru thought to himself. 'It's been that long since we were officially together, that's not as long as the others but for people of our age, it's a good time. Most get bored after a month or so, but I don't. I'm still here.'

"I'm worried that something will go wrong, or that destiny or fate doesn't want us together, or it's a huge joke or a mistake or…" She wasn't allowed to say anything because Shikamaru kissed her on the lips.

"Don't doubt yourself or your heart; because they don't lie." He said smiling.

"So you're One Hundred Percent sure about this Shikamaru?" She asked concerned.

"Yes, I know that I am."

"What if we weren't what could we do?"

"We'd deal with it, because you can learn to love someone, in most cases. I know that over the many years I've been with you I've learned to love you. I know that people aren't born to love people, we grow into it."

"Oh, well then it's a good think I love you too huh?" She said with red eyes from crying. He held up her chin and smiled at her.

"I do know one thing about you that you don't know about yourself, Ino." He said smartly.

"What is it?"

"You worry too much about what ifs." He said smiling and picking her up and carrying into her bedroom to sleep, he knew from her behavior that she hadn't got a lot of sleep lately.

"Go to sleep and think about what I just said, don't worry about what ifs; because if they're what ifs then it's something that most likely won't happen, and probably won't happen for a while if at all." He said covering her up in blankets.

"But I'm not tired."

"No, you're lying. Now rest, your chakra isn't moving normally and it's making your system make up weaker then normal and you need to rest, so rest." He commanded her.

She closed her eyes and dreamt about the future, it was a beautiful future. She didn't think that she and Shikamaru would have a child in the early years because they didn't have an extremely contact filled relationship. It was that they were in love, and he wanted to take care of her.

"Don't you ever wonder what if your whole lives were a lie and someone made a mistake and you had to return to the life someone else lived and there was nothing to do about the decisions they made, you were stuck?" She thought as she slept, honestly she was extremely tired.

"If that happened I'd do my best to make you happy, love you and try anything to make sure that your life was the best it could in that situation."

"Thanks Shikamaru but I'm fine with how my life is now, I'd love to live my life like this. It would make the happiest girls in the world." She answered.

"I'm glad you see it like that because you really don't have a chance after 3 days pass."

"I know, but I don't intend to change my whole life without making sure I'm certain about it first, and I'm sure about this."

"Good," 'Thanks, she's finally and if that's all she needed, I would have put her to sleep a few hours ago, when she woke up,' he smiled and walked off. (Review Please)


	28. An Invasion

◊ (Chapter 28: An Invasion) ◊ - Edited Version

¤ (Wedding Day) ¤ - ∆ (Uchiha Estate) ∆ - Φ **_Uchiha Sasuke Φ_******

****

It seemed like a year would never pass. It seemed so long until I would get married to Sakura. It seemed like forever but it was only a year. I waited forever, but I knew was someone who was a little more than anxious. Her name starts with a T and ends with an N and has one vowel in it and it's an E. She is 17 years old and she's been waiting for two years to get married to her partner, closest friend, and lover. They loved each other from the beginning. I've always wondered why her lover who's name has the letters N-E-J-I in it hadn't married her a year ago.

He refuses to answer it. He says that it's a problem with his life. Tenten said it's because Neji hadn't set in place in his life, and that she's fine with it but now that's in place she's so extremely happy even Neji can't help but smile. She reminds me of Sakura.

Talking of my fiancée, Sakura is a bundle of happy. That's Sakura's phrase, of course. She is running around and dancing around the estate. I hope she does know that she has to go to the church and get ready.

"Sakura, you need head up to the church, to get ready." I told her.

"Okay Sasuke, I'm leaving, bye." I nodded and smiled as she ran out of the door.

"Worried?" Neji asked from behind me. Neji and I have that in common; we show up behind people and cross-question them.

"About her, not really," I said sort of laughing.

"You're generally worried."

"Why would you think that?"

"Because, I'm not stupid." Neji answered.

"What does that have to do with anything?" I asked.

"You're afraid you're going to hurt her, aren't you?"

"Huh?" I asked.

"You've always thought of Sakura as something delicate and gentle. Something you've vowed. If you were every the one to hurt her, what would you do?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Neji, that thought hasn't crossed my mind since a year ago." I was lying and Neji knew it. Sakura was like a little child, she was very fragile, weak sometimes and very jumpy.

"Sasuke, you have to understand that she's sixteen, legally an adult. You can't treat her as a child or your marriage is already going to be pathetic. You have to be able to protect her and love her all the time."

"How do you know this stuff?"

"I took the last year to make sure and I knew that about each other."

I smirked. "So that's why, you didn't get married."

"Yeah, Tenten said it was fine and was rather glad to not be rushed if we weren't 100 sure this would work out. I always loved Tenten, but I like you for a long time was scared to lay a hand on. It upset her, quite a bit."

"What did she do?"

"She encouraged me."

"How?"

"She told me '_Neji, I'm your fiancée. I love you and you love me right, (I nodded). I am your., I belong to you. You can't be afraid of me. You know what your family needs from you and I. You know that you can't be afraid of me to meet your family's expectations if you stay scared and shy. I will not force myself onto you but I'm telling you. You have to straighten your mind out.' _It was the only time she was ever serious like that with me, the first time that she gave me advice. She was right. After that, I nodded and took her into my arms and held her there. She was so happy, that's why I had to take a year to make sure everything was understood."

"I see." I answered.

"You want to make her happy right?"

"Of course,"

"And you have a clan to revive right?"

"Yes,"

"Then don't think twice about it, she's yours as Tenten told me. I hated that more than anything."

"Hated what?" I asked.

"Owning her,"

"What do you mean?"

"There are some clans like mine, the Uchiha and other rare clans like that, and Sakura's and Ino's as well as the Hoshi were. They all believed that the girl was the possession of the man, 'do with her whatever you want, she's yours to do what with you want'. Ever wonder why the girls were worried about their wedding?"

"I didn't think of it like that." I answered.

"Exactly," Neji answered to me. "You and I weren't exactly taught by parents how to act towards girls, we took to what was around us, and I really didn't know what to do for a while; especially my feelings toward Tenten."

"So that is really going on today?"

Neji simply snorted. "Ask Hinata what her father told her she was supposed to live her life like."

"But as the heir shouldn't she be the head?"

"Yes, but in honor, her husband is above her in all other manners, except the family."

"But aren't you taking over for?" Neji nodded.

"Naruto and I plan to change many things about the Hyuuga and I plan to put that on our agenda." I added.

"There was a long period of time where Tenten believed that. She was to be used and that's all she was good for."

"Why?"

"It was about two years ago. She doesn't like me talking about it but at the moment after an accident it was all that showed up in her mind."

"That's horrible."

"Luckily Sakura never got those ideas in her mind. Since neither of your families is alive, that has that consideration. She also didn't have a clan enforcing that. Tenten has sat through many dinners where that's how they talk. She's been very upset when she hears that but she holds it in, I know it."

"Man, it would stink to be her." She answered.

"Yeah, I really try to stay away from those kinds of things unless they're required. But we can't for very long since they're required for the heads, and we will be today."

"Yep, well shall we head to the church to prepare as well?" Neji nodded and we left.

**∆ (Church) ∆****- Φ (_3rd Person) Φ_**

"Hinata, are you feeling alright, you look tired?"

"No, I'm afraid I sense something extremely strong around us." Hinata warned them.

"No way, this is the center of the city; they'd have to get through the city first." Ino said happily.

"But, it's possible." Tenten said. She suspiciously grabbed a ton of kunai and a scroll and stuffed them in her overlay pouch. All the dresses had a place to store important things within them since they were kunoichi; they were allowed to buy special protection equipment so they could protect themselves like their wedding dresses.

"It's smart to just be ready. I know we should be safe, but I feel I'm not." Sakura started laughing about Hinata's comment.

"Don't worry Hinata,"

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Because if you have forgotten our four husbands are the top 4 ninja in all of Konoha, along with the others we have in attendance, everyone of power and importance is in this room, the Hyuuga Clan, the former Hokage, our parents, our sensei and others. This is the best place to be." Sakura explained.

"I guess you're right but isn't it a stupid thing to put all these people in the same room at the same time?"

The all stopped and ran out of the building with just their normal clothes on and they were surrounded with Sound Ninja. "I knew it," Hinata said feeling scared.

"Attack," Orochimaru yelled. The girls pulled out a ton of weapons and attacked, the offended and attacked; Ino and Sakura on defense while Hinata and Tenten were on offense.

The four girls themselves had taken down his whole army sending him back into his tree. "Wow, you girls have gotten rather extremely good in my long years of absence. I guess I'll be back after I take someone, and something." He jumped down, grabbed Sakura and disappeared. The girls ran off but another man grabbed Hinata, Ino and Tenten. They were to be hostages, again.

**¤ (Meanwhile) ¤****∆ (In the Forest) ∆******

"I can't believe they got to the church, we use to be so much stronger." Sasuke yelled in anger.

"It's fine; don't worry about it at all Sasuke. It will be taken care of." Neji said jumping beyond, the fought with tons of enemy and took on every jutsu that was aimed at them with no effect.

After fighting for nearly 4 hours, the two were extremely tired. Moreover, where were Shikamaru and Naruto you may ask? Let us see.

**∆ (W/Naruto) ∆******

"Hello soon to be new hokage." A voice said. Naruto quickly turned around to see Orochimaru sitting in the couch Tsunade had people sit in who were talking to her.

"Orochimaru," Naruto said angrily.

"What you need, you ask." He said.

"I asked you no such thing." Naruto answered confused.

"But that's what all the other hokage said before I killed them. I just expected you to, were you going to?" Orochimaru asked.

"No, I know what you need. You wish to kill me and conquer Konoha. Right?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, you've become wise, haven't you, Naruto." Orochimaru stated.

"I guess I have but you're not very creative on what you do. So why would I ever guess wrong that way?" Naruto replied.

"Fine, smart young hokage; but what are you going to do to stop me." Orochimaru asked.

"This," Naruto took a leap at Orochimaru and they had each other's throat with a kunai, and had cut the others' throat. Orochimaru being snake like only had one passage unlike Naruto had two, making it easier for him but still he was in pain.

He fell over onto the floor and Naruto put a cage around Orochimaru and passed out.

**∆ (W/Shikamaru) ∆******

"Man, this is troublesome." Shikamaru said running from the sound Nin who were attacking him. "All I wanted to do today was get married, was that too much to ask?" He yelled.

"Yes it was because we have the four boys' fiancées." A Nin said. Shikamaru angrily attacked them, and hit all their main weak point causing them to fall to the ground.

"That's it, when I do anything I'm going to make sure it's not troublesome." Shikamaru answered.

"Do what you like but there will always be trouble, especially from us." A sound Nin said.

"Fine, then to save me trouble I'll just have to eliminate you." Shikamaru answered taking out about 30 people and ran through the forest to a point where they guys all agreed they'd meet up if there was trouble.

Shikamaru saw in front of him Neji and Sasuke who were fighting. Shikamaru sprinted forward and took out the remaining Nin.

"Shikamaru, have you seen the girls? We've checked everywhere." Sasuke said.

"No, they have them." Neji nodded and he ran off moments later followed by Sasuke and Shikamaru.

"Have any of you seen Naruto?" Shikamaru asked them.

"No, last time I heard he was in the Hokage's office, setting up." Sasuke said.

"Do you think?" A voice asked from the forest. It was Hinata. She was limping below them; they jumped down and ran to her.

"Hinata, what's wrong with you?" Neji asked holding his cousin in his arms.

"I managed to escape to give the news of where they are, what their plans are and where the others are." Hinata said, barely being awake.

"Can you heal yourself?" Sasuke asked, knowing full well how Sakura and Hinata were the top med-Nin anywhere.

"No, it's a broken bone. I can mend it to a sprain but beyond that, no. If I took it any farther then I'd be shortening my life span. I'll be fine just, help them." She answered.

"What were you saying about Naruto?" Shikamaru asked.

Tears were falling out of her eyes, they knew full and well this wasn't good news but neither was the invasion, the deaths, the attack, the whole entire fight; it was definitely not good. "They're trying to take Konoha out, and taking out a new Hokage is the first step." Hinata was crying even more now.

"What should we do?" Shikamaru asked.

"What do you mean, what should we do?" Neji said with a smile. "I'm sure Naruto would be laughing at you worrying about him, about now Hinata. Have a bit more courage. He's infused with the fox and he's the number one ninja around. If he can't take care of Orochimaru, no one can. He's hokage for a reason."

"I know but had you heard the plans, you'd be worried too." Hinata said.

"What are they planning to do?"

"Kill the nine tailed fox," She said and burst out into tears.

"Hinata, the fox was killed years ago." Shikamaru answered

"No, they sealed it in a newborn child, Naruto." Neji said. He was never sheltered from the truth, he had known for a while now, 5 years about; since the first Chuunin exam.

"What?" Shikamaru asked.

"No, Neji's right. The nine-tailed fox was sealed in Naruto when he was just a few days old. If they're bond is broken, Naruto could die. Orochimaru knows how since the seal was fixed by Jiraiya. And, anything he knows Orochimaru knows."

"So then someone has to invert the seal, to differential the pattern so Orochimaru can't." Hinata explained.

"But the seal works on a principal of complete trust; it would be disrupted if it's inverted by anyone other than someone he trusts." Neji explained.

"But how did Jiraiya fix it?" Shikamaru asked.

"He did it while Naruto trusted him, Naruto was relaxed. He called it a trust exercise and that way he allowed him. Orochimaru will just break the seal, not invert it."

"How do we stop this?" Sasuke asked.

"There's no need to, I'm fine." Naruto said walking to the forest one hundred percent okay and fine.

"Neji?" Hinata asked and he nodded.

Neji hit a weak point on Naruto and he fell down. "Two Byakugan and a Sharingan and you think you could trick us?" Neji asked.

"That wasn't the plan, this was." He ran at Hinata but Sasuke and Shikamaru ran in front and took the person down.

"That was close." Neji said.

"Why do they need Hinata?" Shikamaru asked.

"I'm not sure either; I think its many reasons. They think you wouldn't fight if they had us. If Konoha has fewer defenses and they wouldn't risk our safety." Hinata answered them.

"Then we have to get the others back first." Sasuke advised.

"What do we do with Hinata?" Shikamaru asked.

"Leave her with us," A female voice said from out of the forest. It was Temari, Gaara and Kankuro.

"We thought you might need some help, since you have helped us out on many occasions." Kankuro said.

"Thanks," Neji picked up his cousin and handed her to Kankuro. Hinata looked worried.

"You're sure it's them?" Shikamaru asked. Neji and Sasuke nodded.

"Kankuro, take her to Tsunade. Have her heal Hinata's leg then you and Temari along with Hinata, help Naruto. Hinata remember to make sure to invert the seal so it's stronger and only you can break and invert again. Understand?" Neji said finishing his orders.

"I'm going along with you guys." Gaara said.

"No, they need you in Konoha; thanks for the help but I think between the three of us, who ever is guarding the girls isn't stronger then Orochimaru." Sasuke answered.

"True," Gaara responded. Then the Sabaku Trio and Hinata were gone, in that few seconds.

"Let's go," Sasuke said, the other two nodded and they ran off. They fought through many people and with extreme force and determination, they stopped.

"Where are we going, Hinata-san forgot to tell us where the girls were." Shikamaru said annoyed.

"She didn't have to, she came south, and so they're north. Of course, they'd be in the main tower in the Forest of Death." He answered.

"Why in the world would they bring him there?" Shikamaru asked.

"I'm not sure but I think it has to do with the defenses." Neji said.

"I agree," Sasuke said.

"So we all are prepared for a grand fight when we get there, right?" Neji answered smirking. They all nodded.


	29. The Many Plans and SetBacks

Chapter 29: Many Plans and Set-Backs – Edited Version

Φ None Φ the boys all ran fast through the forest until the arrived at a small village. It could barely count as a village, it had no buildings except one in the center, the military base, and everyone lived in tents.

"We found it," Shikamaru said.

"Of course it is," Neji said.

"I can't believe that this village is so small." Shikamaru said.

"Don't underestimate them, they may seem small but their force is unimaginable." Sasuke warned.

"I for one never underestimate anyone." Neji said.

"No, you always underestimate everyone." Shikamaru said.

"Whatever, let's go." Sasuke told them.

"You know where they're being held?" Shikamaru asked.

"The dungeon of that extremely large building in front of us," Neji said with out stopping to discuss it.

"How did you know?" Sasuke asked.

"Where else would they be?" Neji asked.

"I was just surprised you caught on." Sasuke replied.

"Then you were underestimating me yourself." Neji said walking off.

"I won't make the same mistake, insulting the Hyuuga Prodigy." Shikamaru said responding. Everyone looked back at him, and Sasuke rolled his eyes.

They went to the front gate without as a single person to see them. "And here we go," Sasuke said typing a code into the box. The alarm went off and the gate opened.

"You'd think they'd remember to change their code after they find a traitor among them." Shikamaru smartly added.

"It's as thought they wanted us in." Sasuke said accusingly.

"It's a trap, stupid." Neji said running toward the building with amazing speed; but creating a chakra pattern on the ground.

"What's he doing?" Shikamaru asked.

"I've seen Hinata use it during her sessions with Naruto; it's a special jutsu that consists of a large number of extremely painful and powerful hits to certain chakra points. Each one on a different person could knock out a whole army or kill about 100 people. It just depends on the number and their amount of chakra, I believe." Sasuke explained.

"How do you know that much on him?"

"I have talked to both of them many times because of how I was staying with their clan for a while." He responded.

"Makes sense, so why is Neji preparing it now."

"Since it's a trap to take to spread his chakra is harder then drawing it with his foot while he's running before a fight. In his training with Tenten, he makes the mark on the ground and doesn't leave until one of them is knocked out." Sasuke told them.

"It's an extremely good defensive and offensive technique; I guess that's why he's a prodigy." Shikamaru said.

"Exactly, all Hyuuga members have a similar but quite unique style to their Jyuuken, the move Neji using is one in the same to the one Hinata uses yet, and hers is completely different."

"How so?"

"Hers can be used to heal or attack, like his is offensive and defensive hers is offensive and helpful."

"How can such a dangerous attack be helpful?" Shikamaru asked.

"By hitting some points you can release hidden chakra, and become stronger as well as it looses your body and causes you to relax; therapy really." Sasuke explained.

"The Hyuuga Clan is all genius and prodigies aren't they?" Shikamaru asked.

"That's why they're one of the best." Sasuke answered watching as Neji meditated and waited for their attack.

"We're just going to wait for them to attack." Neji smirked.

"Our strategy is to take out as many as we can out here where it's open and we're able to use chakra better and where they don't have the advantage; and when the time comes, they will come out and we take it over." Neji explained.

"Genius," Shikamaru said. Neji smirked. Sasuke nodded.

They were beginning to get weary of the plan; these boys aren't known at all for their patience. "How much longer will they wait?" Shikamaru asked.

"Like I'd know," Sasuke replied.

"Most likely until nightfall when they think we'd be at our weakest, and unguarded." Neji suggested.

"Oh, then anytime now, right?" Sasuke asked. Neji nodded.

"Good because it's troublesome waiting here to be attacked." Shikamaru responded.

When night came, the guards knew they were expecting to be attacked by them but Orochimaru knew their plans, what they thought they were going to do, he would not under any circumstance attack those three, and that was told to all his men. Everyone went to sleep that night; including Orochimaru, and all the guards.

"Get up," Neji whispered quietly.

"What, are we being attacked?" Sasuke asked.

"No but phase one of the plans is done." Neji responded.

"Part one?"

"Yes, we trick them into thinking that we under no circumstances will attack and they do the same for us; because they are weaker. Now comes part two," Neji alerted them to.

"I hope this one is less troublesome." Shikamaru added.

"Yes, and it's extremely simple, and hopefully there will be no fighting." Neji responded.

"What's the plan?" Sasuke asked.

"I've checked everyone's asleep so we sneak in, take the girls out; and leave. Nothing more or less. If needed fight anyone who stops you, don't let them make any sounds to alert anyone else."

"Understood." Sasuke finished.

"Me too," Shikamaru added.

"Then let's go," Neji said as the pushed through the harsh night.

They snuck in the building easily without a sound like any good ninja was trained to do, they went down stairs and they split at the corridor. They were paired Neji alone, and Sasuke and Shikamaru together.

They didn't find anyone as they checked the entire area. "Shikamaru you continue further on, I'm going to kill Orochimaru in his bed, understand?" Sasuke stated.

"Why would you do that?" Shikamaru asked.

"He's the leader of our enemy nation, he's evil, a killer and he kidnapped our fiancées, he has threatened Sakura and I long enough."

"Shikamaru, Neji told us just to find the girls and leave."

"Neji took the path with the girls on it." Sasuke said.

"What, then why did he send us out here?"

"He has the Byakugan; if he can see everyone asleep in the castle wouldn't he be able to know where the girls are?"

"Yeah, but?" Shikamaru thought about.

"He set it up so that we could distract the attention away from him as he leaves with the girls." Sasuke explained.

"So shouldn't I go and help?" Shikamaru asked.

"No, stick to the plan. You're out here so if the guards find out about him, they'll come after you too, meanwhile I'll go after Orochimaru. Bye." Sasuke ran off in the direction that they had come from.

"Whatever, you're too troublesome to help." Shikamaru said to himself.

∆ (Somewhere) ∆

"Sasuke's setting off by himself is he? Good, all is as planned." A man hidden in the darkness said to himself. "The others are all alone, anyone sent to where the girls are will die and on the other side, he will die."

∆ (W/Neji) ∆

"Sasuke, what are you doing running off? Surely you have figured out my plan; why would you leave Shikamaru alone like that, it's not safe." Neji said to himself then sighed.

"All is as planned on both parts; prepare to die." A solider said.

Neji smirked and stepped forward and smacked him hand into the man's chest knocking the wind out of him sending him flying across the floor. "Easy pick," Neji said.

Neji tapped into his speed and ran all the way to the girls. "Neji," They said surprised.

"Let's go, everyone is in trouble." He said.

"What's going on?" Sakura asked.

"Sasuke strayed from the plan to kill Orochimaru, I have to save him. Ino, Sakura, you go find Shikamaru down this hallway quite a bit; Tenten, you're with me, go." He ordered and without a doubt, they followed their orders.

∆ (W/Sasuke) ∆

He arrived at Orochimaru's room, pushed it open gently, and found a knife in his hand that had opened the door. "Well prepared I see," Sasuke said.

"Of course, what kind of genius wouldn't use reverse psychology when facing his enemy." Orochimaru replied.

"You knew Neji would do that?" Sasuke asked in disbelief.

"Of course not, I knew that he'd attack while we slept, so I wouldn't go to sleep and endanger myself."

"Then how did you trick his Byakugan."

"I used a trickery sleeping jutsu, everyone knows one." Orochimaru informed him.

"It is quite an old trick; you should get some new ones." Sasuke said. "I knew you'd be awake too."

"O did you really?" Orochimaru questioned. "You seemed surprised that I expected you, why would you expect me to be awake."

"Because you knew I'd try to get revenge which I will." Sasuke explained.

"If it's a fight you want, then it's a fight you get." Orochimaru said, and then attacked Sasuke.

∆ (W/Neji-Tenten) ∆

"Is Hinata alright, Neji?" Tenten asked while running.

"Yes, she made it back in fair condition; she's in Gaara, Temari and Kankuro's hands now."

"Why them?" She asked.

"Because they were returning to the village while we were leaving and we couldn't turn back, we need to save you guys." He responded.

"Oh, so it's just you three guys?" Tenten asked concerned.

"Yes,"

"What about Naruto?" She asked.

"We're not sure, we haven't seen him. We sent Hinata and the other three to help him."

"That's interesting, because earlier you said she was in fair condition. How do you expect her to help Naruto, the Hokage?" She asked.

"Don't over think that, Tenten. Naruto is good but if he wasn't able to come locate meet us like everyone else; something has happened." He said.

"What?"

"I'm not sure but Hinata was worried about the men taking the 9 tailed fox away from him."

"Isn't that what he's always wanted?" She asked.

"Not any longer Tenten, the 9 tailed fox supplies him with unlimited chakra, and without that, he's unable to do all the things that make him Naruto, his shadow jutsu, his summoning, and all his fancy little tricks, he'd have to rebuild himself from square one, and a hokage can't be at the level of a 10 year old."

"That's horrible, what can we do to help?" She asked.

"Make sure that doesn't happen in the first place. And we've taken the first two steps."

"Which ones?" She asked.

"One, they can't use you and the other girls, or us guys to threaten him by. Two, we've sent him Hinata to transform and seal the seal that holds the 9 tailed demon in. If Orochimaru doesn't know the seal that she used then he can't undo it to remove the demon."

"So most likely Naruto, is safe?"

"And you worried, ha. You do know that it's dishonorable to think down upon your hokage, and doubt his power and ability."

"It would be if he was officially hokage, but he isn't until the wedding ceremony."

"Yeah but I doubt that the wedding is going to be anytime soon." Neji said, mentally smacking himself for saying that but surprisingly he didn't hear any sign of his mistake, of tears, of disappointment, or sadness; nothing but silence. "Um… Tenten, I'm sorry." Neji apologized.

He looked back at Tenten but she seemed just as fine as always. "You thought I'd be upset?"

"Sort of, yes," He responded.

"Neji, I've waited a year already, you don't think I can wait another amount of time; now that's pathetic. Moreover, I'm not one to hide themselves from the truth. I know it would be stupid to get married during a war. It would be like saying we're free after just returning home, it's a curse on yourself so no, I'm not upset. Not very much at least, I mean. What's the difference between us now, and us them." To think about it, not much.

"Not at all really,"

"See, there is nothing different; there's no difference for me, just you. You are free of the seal and lead your clan then, but nothing will change for me."

"No, there you are wrong. Much will have to change when we're married. You'll be surprised about the many changes that will happen then but you and I will just have to wait; it's a wait well worth it." He added.

"Yep, that's why I can take it; because it's worth it." She finished.

"Now let's go." Inside, Tenten was truly holding her tears. There were two hers inside of her, a gentle one that she let around in sometimes, and the strong minded Tenten that she used during practice when she was hurt, the stronghold and the weak; but this time the weak was winning and she was scared what might happen if her weaker self won.

'Tenten, it's one more year; get yourself together.' She told her weaker self.

'But it's been a year; I'm tired of waiting. I just want to be married.' Her weaker self argued.

'Be strong, you can wait, it might not even be a year; if they need a hokage after the war Naruto is top pick but he can only be placed during his marriage ceremony so it may be soon.'

"Or after the war, which could be years.' Her weaker self said quietly.

'True, but we need hope.'

'I thought you said hope is for the weak; skill is for the strong.' Her weaker self argued.

'It is, but there is no skill in this event, just hope for a brighter day. That's sure to come.' Her stronger self said comforting her.

"Tenten, snap out of it." Neji yelled at her. She jumped and sighed, be strong and wait and hope.

Then her weaker self-won, she fell to her knees and cried. Neji was scared by this, how come she had lost it all, right then. Then he thought about it; he had put it off and off and off again. It seemed like there was no hope it would happen. When you lose hope, you fall, no matter what the skill level. If he didn't think he could win, he wouldn't try and he'd lose. That's the difference between weak and strong; the knowledge of the difference.

Neji sat by her, he was supposed to be saving Sasuke but he knew that he couldn't leave her. That was ennobled, dangerous and uncompassionate. He brought her into his chest and held her. "It's alright, it will happen Tenten; I promise you that. This is the very least you deserve; and I owe you it." Neji whispered to her. "Stay safe," He said to her as he sent her away using a jutsu.

Neji didn't want to but if her weaker self had taken over then it would be sure to be quite dangerous for her to be here, too much trauma. She needed to be safe and where he sent her was the safest place he could think of in this very moment.

Neji ran through the halls and arrived at Orochimaru's room. There was no sign of a fight, where had they gone. Sasuke's plan was just to fight him while he was asleep, no fight at all; just one death, one of no pain, just death.

"If your looking for the Uchiha and last of his clan I suppose you look down the stairs." Said a voice that sounded like a voice from the dead; it was one that would haunt him for time to come. It was Orochimaru's deathbed voice. He was going but from the way he talked, he supposed that Sasuke was gone. Neji pushed past Orochimaru and did a seal, if Sasuke hadn't killed him, he would. The seal would slowly drain his chakra into nothingness. It was more than over, but they needed Sasuke here, to complete everything.

Hours later Neji was still in that spot, he hadn't moved. He remembered it all, once he had finished Orochimaru. The painful scream, the lost voice, the fear, the danger, and the same voice he heard all those years ago. From her that night, he knew he didn't want to hear it again. She's come for him again, and this time he was the one that was lost, not her. Nevertheless, wasn't always him never her. Her collapses always had meaning, not a sign of weakness, just a flaw; his were a weakness, a major flaw as well.

The thing that scared him that much was that scream, the scream that could waken the dead, if that was plausible. Those who heard her knew that's what she was trying to do. "Sasuke," That was her words. "Saaasukkke," She cried. 


	30. Eyes Can't be Trusted Even Neji's

Chapter 30: It's Hard to Believe Your Eyes; Even If You're Neji – Edited Version

Note: The she mentioned at the end of the last chapter is Tenten, and the he is Neji. I did that for emphasis on it.

Φ Neji Φ Sakura sat with her head on Sasuke's heart and she was crying in a panic. Shikamaru and the others had called the hospital but it was too late and she and I knew it. She was crying and I couldn't do anything to help her.

Tenten was resting her head in my lap, and I held her weeping body. I wished that someone would be there to comfort Sakura but the only one who could was underneath her, and dead.

Sakura had come in right after Tenten screamed, then she herself had fallen to her knees and cried on Sasuke's body. Tenten just cried. Orochimaru you made your last mistake your last death.

Who knew a dead guy after his death would affect so many people; he was evil. It can't end like this. I want to bring them back so that I can kill Orochimaru again.

"No Revenge," Sakura said.

"What?" Tenten asked sadly.

"I can't take revenge for him!" Sakura yelled.

I understood her pain. I wanted to take revenge on Orochimaru, but I couldn't. He was already dead. Isn't that revenge? "I know, I do as well." I said to her.

"Neji?" Sakura asked calmly.

"I was too late." I said. "I could have, but I was too late."

"It's my fault for holding you up." Tenten cried.

"No, Sasuke wouldn't have wanted either of you to blame yourselves, he wanted… what did he want? He never told me!" Sakura returned to her crying.

"He wanted… to make the world safe for your children." I told him. "That's what he told me." I finished.

"Stupid Sasuke, we didn't have any kids." She responded. I know in heart she wished she did, but I also know that she didn't, everyone did. She was just a lost soul like everyone else now.

"He just wanted to make sure that when you two did, they would be safe. He didn't want to risk their lives, or yours." I responded.

"Couldn't for once; he just care about himself?" She asked, laying her head on him.

"No, he's not a selfish one. You can't be a ninja and be selfish, always for others, never yourself." I finished.

"He's dead, isn't he?" She asked.

I used my Byakugan and checked, and nodded. "He is." I said respectfully. She burst out into tears, and Tenten looked regrettably at the floor, as if it was her fault. It was mine for upsetting Tenten, and waiting. Mine completely.

∆Hospital∆

Sakura hadn't left Sasuke body since she found him dead. She had seen him in such a horrible condition so many times it was hard for he to believe he was dead, but he was. No chakra flow and no heartbeat. He was gone.

The nurses said that he was confirmed dead but since Tsunade left to find something, we couldn't be completely sure, that's what Sakura said. She refused to believe he was dead. His corpse lay in the bed with Sakura watching it for any signs of life.

"You've died so many times, come back to me Sasuke." She said to him, wiping her tears with one hand and touching his face with the other.

Tenten was resting her head in my chest, and I held her as she too watched Sakura suffer. Would Sakura ever get over it? Would she move on? I suppose not. She may stay with his body until it rots away to nothing. Even when it has disappeared, will she still refuse to see the truth? I thought.

"Sasuke may come back." Tenten whispered.

"Sakura's getting to you, he's gone." I told her.

"No, he's there. I just know it. Sakura and Ino feel it too. I can't believe there is so much peace in time of war."

"Orochimaru died, there's no leader so they all ran. No more war, but I think you've lost it Tenten, so have they."

"Believe what you want Neji, but I know he's there. He just has to be." Tenten said smiling.

"If your right then Sasuke can prove my Byakugan wrong, and that's never happened."

"Death can trick any eyes Neji, even yours." Tenten answered.

"I hope so; I want her to be happy too." Tenten nodded.

Φ None Φ

"You'll come back, I know it." She said. "You said you'd never leave me until the very end!" She yelled, crying.

She had used this line before, when he had left her before but he came back then, maybe he could again, or was 6 times his limit. She sat there with him, her head resting on his chest for every minute of the day.

Sakura felt a gentle hand petting her hair, and then she looked up and Sasuke's eyes were open. She hugged him. "Ow Sakura, you should really stop doing that." He said holding his stomach with his other hand; cradling her head with the other.

"Never," She replied. She cried and he held her head and petted her.

"Sh. It's okay, I'm back." Sasuke said to her.

"Sasuke, promise never to leave me again."

"I've promised to you before. It's impossible so stop worrying, I will sometimes leave you but I promise to always come back." He responded.

She smiled and nodded. "That's good enough for me." She replied happily.

"You worried?" She playfully smacked him.

"Of course, Neji's Byakugan said you were dead, the nurses and I couldn't hear your heart beat, and you scared me. Don't do that again." She answered.

"I'll try not to be as dead looking next time." He replied sarcastically. She sighed and smiled hugging him.

"Thanks," She answered.

"Stupid Sakura, it's not like I decide. 'I'm going to get beaten to a point where I almost look dead.'" He said playfully answering.

"Just stay out of danger." She replied.

"No thanks, I'm fine with the danger." He answered.

"But," She answered.

"Don't care… I am a ninja Sakura. Just like you, that's like me saying sleep for the next two years. It's a waste of my life, and abilities."

"But,"

"No, don't, it's like this… I love you but I have to follow my dreams as well. I'm for filled almost all my dreams, so keep yourself safe and don't worry too much about me." She tried to nod but still looked sad.

He kissed her, and she smiled. "I love you, I don't mean to hurt you but its part of being a ninja, my life. Let's leave this place." She smiled again and they walked hand in hand out of the hospital.

"What do you think she's dreaming about?" Tenten asked rhetorically.

"One guess needed,"

"Sasuke," They replied together.

"It's it torture to let her wake up knowing he's not there?" He asked.

"Yeah but trust me, that bit or relief is everything she has until he wakes up. Only in her dreams is she happy; we can't ruin that for her." She responded.

"I'm sure she'll never want to wake up." He responded.

"Of course she doesn't but, she can't sleep forever."

"Yeah she can but no one else would want that." He said.

"True, maybe except her." She answered, sadly.

"We can't let her though, because then we'd have to watch another life slip through our fingers."

"No, if she decides to end her life, who are we to stop her?" Tenten asked.

"What do you mean; you want to let her die? I thought you said you could feel him, what if he comes back?" He asked.

"When she wakes up and if she can't feel him, then it's it for them; both of them." She answered. "You have to understand, that it could happen, that doesn't make it right."

"We can't let her die."

"We have to do what's best for her. We can't let her suffer."

"I know but,"

"You would feel the guilt even more then too, like me, correct?" She asked.

"Yeah," He responded sadly.

"Then he has to come back for everyone's sake; so many live have never rested in a dead man's supposedly ended fate."

The nurses at the hospital were just waiting them to lose hope and go home so she could take care of his body but Sakura would never let them touch him, never.

∆ (Sakura's Dream Realm) ∆

Her mind went blank. "It was a dream again, huh?" She asked sadly.

"Correct," A voice, answered her.

"Can't it be reality?" She asked.

"No, because he's gone."

"What, you told me before he could come back."

"He can but for the current time he's gone. Take him away and let no one near him; he'll back, I promise you but it takes time."

"Who are you again?"

"The bonder, I bond hearts together."

"Oh yes, that was it, well thanks."

"You're welcome; but it's my job." The voice replied.

∆ (Reality) ∆

She picked up Sasuke's body and took it back to the house and placing in an extra bedroom, locked it up and put many barrier's around it. Neji and Tenten followed behind her.

"What did you do that for?" Neji asked.

"The bonded said to protect him body until he returns so that he'll have a place to return to." Tenten nodded.

"The bonder?" Neji asked.

"It's a voice in our heads that tells us how to react to certain situations, the voice of reason, truth and answers. It knows all." Sakura answered.

"Exactly," Tenten added.

"When will he be back?" Neji asked.

"The voice is an advisor not all knowing, Neji." Tenten said.

"Ah, then what shall we do until he awakens?" Neji asked.

"I'm going to wait, you guys go eat or something." Sakura said.

Sakura had taken care of Sasuke from the very beginning of him on the team, even though it was as personal as it had been for the last year and a half she was still watching out for him. During the exams, when he left, always she watched over him. Never once had he let her down, and she didn't think he'd start now. She didn't doubt the advisor of hers. He had always been right before; what could change? She thought.

After a while, and she had made fallen asleep to have more wonderful dreams of Sasuke, she awoke to a knock at the door. She peeked to find Hinata and Naruto at the door. Hinata looked that she had cried as well.

"Naruto, Hinata, come on in." She greeted as happily as she could.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help!" Naruto burst out, sadly. He bowed his head and didn't look away from the ground.

"It's alright Naruto, I heard everything. I was there remember. I know it all; I don't blame anyone. I blame only myself. Don't worry." Sakura said sympathetically to Naruto's guilt.

"I too am sorry, Sakura." Hinata said.

"You were doing everyone a favor, helping everyone gets to us, if not for you, they guys wouldn't have found us and..." She was stopped by Hinata's crying which Naruto was set off by.

"It's alright Hinata, she didn't mean to." Naruto looked at Sakura.

"I didn't mean it like that. I meant that Tenten, Ino as well as Konoha, Naruto and me would all be dead if not for you." Sakura answered.

"But, Sasuke's dead because I lead him to danger."

"No, Sasuke went astray from our plans; truly it's only his fault." Shikamaru said walking in the door. "He told me that before he left."

"He told you that it was his fault?" Sakura questioned.

"No, he told me he did it to protect everyone and stop the war so that everyone will live happily; and to protect you. That's why." Shikamaru explained.

"But he didn't have go and do that for me, or anyone else. We need him." She said falling to the ground. "Haven't I suffered enough?" She yelled.

"No, not enough; you've suffered enough when your dead." Neji answered. "There are a lot of people who have suffered much more then you, even if you did die, you possibly might not have suffered enough."

"But then why me, why can't someone else suffer, huh?" She asked.

"Everyone suffers, not just you. Get over it." Neji responded.

"It's the truth, Neji and I have lost our parents and lived by ourselves with one another and maybe a few others as time goes by, haven't we suffered more than you?" Tenten asked.

"Yeah, but." She said. "Why do I have to suffer?"

"We answered that, everyone suffers, get over and this isn't your suffering, it's his. Stop being selfish, it's your choice to suffer because of indirect actions. You choose to make Sasuke's suffering your suffering." Neji responded.

"Sasuke is the one who doesn't deserve to suffer." Tenten said. "He's lost everything and you're all he has left, if we wanted you to suffer we'd kill you." She answered.

"I know but why he can't come back to me?" Sakura asked desperately.

"I don't know, maybe you want it too much." Shikamaru answered walking out as everyone followed.

Sakura was left in the room the room to herself, "How long must I wait and suffer?" She asked and cried herself to sleep.

∆ (Dream) ∆

"Sakura, are you doing okay?" Sasuke asked watching her cry on his body.

"I'm fine but your not, are you?" She asked.

"I'll be fine. I just need to come back is all." He answered.

"I know you'll be fine, I'm just lonely and I think you and I have suffered enough, don't you?" She asked.

"No, they're right, I may be done suffering after this, but you aren't. You have so much you could lose and unless you want everything gone to get your suffering over I recommend you understand you will suffer from years on."

"But if I suffer, won't you?" He smiled.

"Are you not suffering from my pain?" He asked.

"Yes, are you saying that everyone will suffer forever?" He nodded.

"Sadly, that's how it goes. If we have something then it is a way we can suffer if there is anything in our life that makes us happy it can become our suffering. You can't ever suffer anymore, not until you die."

"Then what shall I do until then?" She asked him.

"You live life to its fullest while you're not suffering and push through your suffering. Never forget that your life moves on even if you know it or not." He answered.

"I don't care, promise me that you'll move forward and stop centering on your suffering. You do know that it just causes more suffering, right?" He asked.

"Yeah, but…"

"You and your buts just agree and remember to move along. You suffer more if you don't take care of the suffrage. It lessens if you don't think about it so move along." He answered.

"I will, thanks Sasuke." She said hugging him and running out of the room.

She stopped after she closed the door and fell to the floor. She started crying frantically. "I don't care if I'm causing myself to suffer more; I just want him back, is that too much to ask?" She asked.

∆ (Dream Over) ∆

She woke up crying; her face wet with tears that she thought had long past dried while she slept. She turned to him, kissed him and walked to the kitchen to eat.

"You should take him to the hospital." Tenten advised.

"He advised me not to." Sakura responded without looking at her friends.

"But if you don't he'll die without proper nutrients." Tenten reminded her.

"I'm a qualified Med-Nin. I think I can take care of Sasuke. Moreover, we don't have to worry about that, his body is as well as dead and won't work until his soul returns. He's not comatose where the mind is gone but the body is working it's the opposite which is unheard of."

"I guess you're right, just make sure it isn't working and because if it is then he will he die because of malnutrition." She answered.

"I do, thanks Tenten." Sakura responded.

Sakura didn't return to Sasuke room for a few hours to make sure she was listening to Sasuke. She wouldn't wallow in her suffrage, she would move on.


	31. Memoirs of a Married Woman

Chapter 31: Memoirs of a Married Woman – Edited Version

∆( Uchiha Mansion)∆ - ¤(6 months later)¤ - Φ Uchiha **_Sakura_** Φ

I laid it my bed as I had done every morning for 6 months since he had returned to me. Nothing big was going on now. At least not anything that I could tell you. Well if you counted Tenten being pregnant as something of importance in my life. I mean it important, but it's not, not in this memory.

Yeah, Tenten's pregnant now, 5 and half months, but she's extremely upset about it. Not being pregnant, she's upset with Neji about it. She's not upset at Neji for getting her pregnant, because she's happy about it. Okay, Okay, Neji won't let Tenten train while she's pregnant. Tenten is very upset with him on this particular subject. That was a lot easier to explain.

However, this is not what I want to tell you about, you could ask Tenten about her pregnancy or even Neji but he's all-quiet about it. Tenten will talk about how happy she is while Neji will just sit and listen to her talk and nod. He's a bore to talk to most of the time, unless you're my husband, then they go on and on which is more than a bore then normal.

Okay, I'm going to get back on subject. What was my subject again? I kind of forgot. Wait a sec. I'll go ask Sasuke. "Sasuke, what was I talking about again?" I called to him from my room.

"Like I know, you've been talking to yourself for awhile, and then you tell me not to listen, so I don't." I sighed; I forgot I do tell him not to listen.

Ah, I remember now, yeah. I was going to talk about Sasuke and the marriage, that's it. Him waking up, marrying me alongside the others and us all being happy.

I'll start from the beginning. Here we go. Yeah!

Ж(Flashback)Ж - ∆(6 Months Ago)∆

Sasuke was put in a coma by Orochimaru, but he's dead now because of Sasuke and Neji. After that Neji found Sasuke's body and Tenten came to find Neji and she screamed alerting me and I ran to his body, probably for let's say, a few weeks. I'm not quite sure how long but if felt like forever, since I was alone and all.

One morning, the 11th of April I believe it was. On the other hand, maybe it was the 28th of June; I hadn't really been counting days, and Tenten said it would only depress me further if I did. Well whatever day it was I, awoke crying as had become custom during that time.

I was really sad, I didn't know why but it had been some important day, I could remember what but I was sad and I went to sleep crying and mumbling in my sleep like normal but this time was different, I went and laid aside Sasuke.

I was crying and mumbling something, I don't remember what because I was so depressed but I felt a hand on my hair, petting me, like a pet. I stopped crying and looked up, to see Sasuke's hand was petting me.

"Sasuke?" I asked.

He smiled. "Morning," He said.

I lunged into his chest and hugged him. "Ow Sakura, you should really stop making that a habit, hurting injured people." I loosed but rested my head on his chest and he petted my hair.

"I'm fine, you worry too much." He said and I laughed and kissed him.

"You hungry?" I asked.

"No," He answered. This was most likely because his body had not required food or any kind of nourishment in a while, so he wasn't used to it.

"Okay, so how do you feel?" I asked.

"Aside from being crushed, fine." He said smartly.

"That's great; you're body's been dead for a while, so it's healed completely since then. Why would it hurt if I crushed you?"

"Because you're heavy and my body's out of shape and weak," He answered.

"Ha, I'm not heavy." He smiled.

"I know, but it bothered you." He answered.

"Can you walk?" I asked.

"I'm not sure," He sat up and walked around the room as if he had never been hurt in the first place. "I'm a bit weak but walking is fine." I said.

"Want to go talk to everyone?" I asked.

"Sure, anything new happen while I was out?" I shook my head; I wouldn't know if anything was, I was so preoccupied with you.

I walked out of his room into the main room after paging everyone to come to the main room and they were waiting there. There was a huge silence. "It looks like you've all seen a ghost," I said smiling at them.

"I guess you four were right all along," Neji answered. "He did come back."

"You doubted me?" Sasuke asked.

"A little, you could've stayed out a little longer." He answered sarcastically.

"Yeah but I think Sakura here and everyone else has waited long enough. When's the wedding?" He asked. It went silent after that.

"We hadn't made new plans since then, and we didn't plan on making plans until you returned." I said.

"Any ideas?" He asked.

"Tomorrow," Neji suggested.

"What?" Tenten said amazed.

"Okay," Sasuke said in agreement.

"I think they both need to get their head examined." Ino said sighing. I nodded.

"How could we get all those people together?" I asked.

"They never left, and everything's already bought and paid for. All we need to do is tell everyone, dress up and go." Neji said.

"Exactly," Sasuke said folding his arms and sitting on the open, remaining couch. "So why not, any objections?" He asked.

"Fine," Tenten said in defeat.

"Alright," I said just going along with the ordinances said up by the two guys.

"Yes," Hinata said shyly.

"I think that's awesome. We're getting married hear that Hinata!" Naruto yelled causing Hinata to wince at his rather loud yelling.

"Naruto, tone it down and don't yell at Hinata." I reprimanded him.

"Yeah, yeah, well did you hear Hinata?" Naruto asked. I sighed, something things are just too funny to change.

"Yeah, I did." She said shyly.

"Good, because I'm so happy." He jumped up and started dancing pulling Hinata off her quite settled position on the coach to dance around.

"He sure hasn't changed," Sasuke said.

"You'd miss it if he was calm, trust me." I said.

"I know but I was just saying so." He said.

"I missed you Sasuke." I said.

"But you saw me every night, stupid." He said poking my forehead and laughing at my words. "I love you Sakura, so it seems it's finally time." I said.

"Yeah it is, and I love you too." I answered back snuggling into his arms.

Ж(Flashback Over)Ж

After that we called many people telling them about the wedding, it wasn't very exciting but it was important that anyone who knew us was invited, even those who had lived far away had promised to come and they did.

Ж(Flashback)Ж - ∆(Wedding Day!)∆

I was completely ready and surprisingly enough I wasn't scared or nervous. Surprisingly enough, it was the calm headed ones who snap at these kinds of things, meaning Neji and Sasuke but of course Tenten and I had to let Shikamaru and Naruto handle it, which insured a disaster.

"If I could only talk with him." I thought sighing looking myself in the mirror.

"You look beautiful stop worrying." Ino said giving another touch up to her face with the make-up. We had each taken on doing the finer points to our make up ourselves but the main things were taken care of by the other girls. Hinata took care of making sure the dresses were put on and snapped in all the places. I did hair, Ino did make up and Tenten didn't want a part of the over doing but she did after we started with encouragement.

"I'm worried." Tenten said staring at the window.

"About what?" I asked.

"Stop!" Ino yelled.

"What?" Tenten asked.

"You are not having second thoughts, because if you do I will not hesitate to slap you." We all took a step back from her to give her space.

"Of course I'm not, I'm worried about Neji. I'm the calm centered won but Neji's more calm minded so things that cause stress push him on edge, trust me." She said. "I hope he's not having seconds though."

"I won't hesitate to smack him either." Ino said insistently. We all looked at her as if she was insane. "Trust me; even if it's Neji no one is having second thoughts in the wedding." She came to a quiet pause. "Especially not me," She said as she turned and ran into the small bathroom crying and locked herself in.

"She's having second thoughts, she's not sure she did the right thing." Hinata said being the all around most calm one of the bunch.

Hinata walked to the door and knocked on the door. "Leave me to suffer with my regrets," She said crying.

"You've always loved Shikamaru, ever since I could remember, since we were at the academy all those years ago, when we like 8. You shouldn't doubt now, it's unlike you. Come on out and know that you have no regrets." We all went silent as Hinata's words sunk into us.

"How'd you do that?" I asked.

"Naruto and I were talking last night, and, um, well he, was nervous then to, and from prior knowledge about it, I calmed him down, but since I'm not there, he's, nervous again." She said.

"That's smart, so who did you know who has freaked out about get married?" Tenten asked interested.

"Neji, about a year ago. He was worried, about a lot of meaningless things, things he shouldn't have worried about, he'll be fine." Hinata answered. Tenten knew that Neji was not one for anything on a beyond friendship level, I didn't know if they had ever kissed but that wasn't Neji's way. I now know that that was a completely different story because a few weeks afterward Mrs. Neji Hyuuga a.k.a. Tenten turned up pregnant after their honeymoon, which was to be expected, but it was surprising nonetheless.

Well the ceremony went on as it had and we were taken down the isle by our respective person, Tenten: Her Far Uncle (see details of her family in The Reason Why), Hinata: Her Father, Ino: Her Father, and Me: My dad. Tenten didn't feel as out of place as we had expected since her father was somewhere she believed and she was too happy about the wedding to care.

The vows were said and all the rings were placed, kisses were made and in the city of Konohagakure there were four new married couples: Mrs. (Hinata) and Mr. Uzumaki Naruto, Mrs. (Tenten) and Mr. Hyuuga Neji, Mrs. (Ino) and Mr. Nara Shikamaru and Mrs. (Sakura-me) and Mr. Uchiha Sasuke.

The next day, the Naras, Uchihas and Hyuugas went off on their honeymoons while Hinata and Naruto were left back here but the council promised Naruto that once he finished all his initiation stuff for being Hokage he too could take Hinata and leave for their honeymoon.

In addition, there was another ceremony called 'The Releasal' placed upon Neji. Hinata retired her throne to Neji and Tenten under the pretences that she had to be with her husband, the hokage. Meaning such that she couldn't take it over making Neji during this point, take over. He was the first branch member to ever take over the lead position.

'The Releasal' meant that Neji was no longer bound by the branch house rules, and Naruto, as promised would alongside Neji make the Hyuuga Clan one of equivalence through all of them. However, this would take time and years of arguing but Hinata, and Neji figured it was worth it so they'd do anything to prove this.

Sasuke and I had a quite laid-back honeymoon, but it was beautiful. Though I still can't remembered where we went but we lounged about the pool area and in our hotel room talking. He told me as he had before that he didn't want me pregnant at the start of our relationship as husband and wife. He did this out of respect and love which I didn't mind much but I was honestly worried.

Someone could take him away again. Maybe, this time, for good. I'd be left alone, the Uchiha Clan would disappear and everything that he lived for would be gone. However, he said if he hadn't died through all this time, he would die as I grew up and matured, he promised me that.

We came back refreshed and as happy and calm as ever as if it was normal. Sasuke and I since I returned him to myself and we were forever together and this promise that we'd be together.

Ж(Flashback Over)Ж

Ж(Flashback)Ж - ¤(2 weeks later)¤ - ∆(Uchiha, Nara, Hyuuga, Uzumaki Residence)∆

I guess it's of a bit of importance that I share with you the happy times of Tenten and Neji when they found out they were expecting because it's of quite some importance to me, not extremely but their child was come to play an important part in my life, as they had so I thought this was important. But this is really supposed to be a story about the wedding but this comes to play later.

I was sitting on the couch talking to Tenten, Hinata, and Ino when I noticed that she wasn't looking well. "Hey Tenten, are you doing alright?" I asked.

"I feel a little sick but I'm a med-Nin. I can take care of my self. Plus, it's just a little stomach problems." She answered.

"Um, Tenten do you think it's probable that you could be um, you know." Hinata said blushing and looking down.

"What?" Tenten asked.

Ino smiled happily. "Oh, I know. That does make sense, smart Hinata. Hinata thinks that you could be pregnant." Everyone went silent. "Yikes guys, it's not that big of a deal, I mean she's a married kunoichi. You guys are so childish."

"I, um, maybe." She said blushing and looking at the ceiling. "I hadn't thought about it."

"I mean if any of us would pregnant we'd show signs after two weeks or so, right?" Ino asked.

"It's possible." Hinata said trying to keep calm.

"Definitely possible." I added to our conclusion.

"Then Tenten should be tested, all agree." Even Tenten agreed.

"Tenten head over, we'll cover for you." I said smiling at her.

Tenten left for the hospital and when dinner came and Tenten hadn't returned seeing as she had been gone a while we figured that there was a back up there, seeing as they had 4 laid off nurses, us 4, because of marriage leave they were having problems.

"Have any of you seen Tenten?" Neji asked.

"Yes we have." I answered for us.

"Where is she?" He asked keen to our suspicious behavior.

"Out," I answered.

"Sakura stop playing games with Neji and tell him where Tenten is." Sasuke reprimanded me.

"I don't know, she's been gone for about an hour, I wonder what's taking her." Everyone in the house let out a sigh even my other female companions seeing as my cover up was horrible.

"Do I have to find her?" Neji asked annoyed.

"No," All us female members of the house yelled. He was beyond annoyed now.

"One of you tell me where she is or you're all going to be in trouble." Neji yelled.

"Please Neji-nii-san, Tenten had to go pick something up and she said she'd be back, don't get angry at us." Neji sighed.

"You could have just told me that." He said.

"Yeah but Sakura had to be difficult." He nodded and moments later, there was a knock at the door and us three girls, ran out of the house.

"Hey Tenten, so how'd it go?" I asked.

"It was difficult to answer those questions, they were quite weird and uncomfortable, and they should be coming over with the form anytime now." She answered walking in the house.

"Tenten, there you are." She nodded and walked beside her husband and sat down at the table. "Where were you?"

"I was at the hospital; I needed to get a test done."

"Hinata said you needed to pick something up."

"Did they?" She said sighing.

"What kind of test?" He asked. She took Neji by the hand and walked him out of the dinning room.

Then Tenten pulled Neji out of the room and he was as calm and collected as ever, after all, he hadn't received the news yet so there was a chance he had nothing to worry about but there was still a 50 chance that he did.

Then there was a knock at the door and Tenten calmly, and I mean calmly went to the door and took the letter and opened it, and good thing Neji was quick because she fainted upon seeing the results. Neji would have to if he had not been expecting it.

"Is she?" I asked.

"Yes," Was all that Neji said. He picked up his pregnant wife, carried her to the chair, and sat next to her and she came to. He was smiling at her and she started crying which I've heard is a common response to happy news such as this.

"I want to know what's going on!" Naruto yelled.

"I would like to be informed as well." Sasuke said and Shikamaru nodded in agreement.

"Go ahead and tell them Sakura," Neji told me.

Ino, Hinata and I told our husbands and their very individual answer was almost made surprising as such.

"Thought so," Sasuke said nodding and smiling.

"What? I don't get it." Naruto said sighing, and Hinata smiled and patted him on the back. "Oh now I get it," He said smiling sinisterly.

Neji looked at him. "If you weren't my brother-in-law I might hurt you." He said about to smack Naruto. Hinata whimpered at hearing someone wanting to beat up Naruto.

"How could anyone not get it?" Shikamaru asked. "A frog would get it." Neji snickered at this and Sasuke just smirked. That was too classic for Naruto.

Ж(Flashback Over)Ж

Well everything was going good in our lives, Tenten's pregnancy was 100 painless and she didn't have any major mood swings or major pains or anything. She was extremely normal, calm as always. She was however very annoyed that Neji wouldn't let her train with him any more but she understood his reasoning as I mentioned before.

The Hyuuga Clan was extremely happy to hear of the expectancy of their newest heir and Neji's Uncle, Hinata's Father was extremely happy to here it and congratulated him.

I didn't know who would be next, it would be me I know that. It could be anywhere between a few months to a year before Sasuke thought I could handle it. Some might think that he was struggling, but I knew he was protecting me, for that's the kind of person he was.

I figured that it would be probably Ino and Shikamaru, seeing as Ino really wanted a child. She had a very caring and loving nature to her when she was yelling but I don't know if they would. It could be Hinata and Naruto for all I know but somehow I don't know if Naruto's ready. He sees Hinata as something innocent and Pure and it may take him a while to get over that. From what Hinata says he's very shy and from all this perversion around him, Jiraiya and Kakashi no wonder he's careful not to be one but the point is that I don't think that's happening soon but we all better be prepared for our own pregnancies.


	32. I don't get it!

Chapter 32: I don't get it! – Edited Version

Φ Hinata Φ

I was lying in bed reading while Naruto was staring at the ceiling like normal, thinking about something. I had learned his schedule. If he was worried, he'd change what he was looking at every few minutes but if he was thinking hard then he'd focus on a spot for a while. If I wanted to know what he was thinking about, I'd use my Byakugan but not if it wasn't something extremely important, that he wouldn't tell. Other than that, I'd let him come to me with his thoughts and he usually did.

"Hinata?" He asked. See, I was right.

"Yes Naruto," I answered smiling.

"Tenten's pregnant right?" I nodded.

"Yes she is Naruto, 5 months now." I said.

"Really?" I nodded. "Oh, I'm worried."

"How come, she's doing better than any of the hospital patients I've taken care of over the years?" I said.

"She is?" He asked.

"Yes," I answered back. "She's doing fine, the child will be fine and Tenten will soon go back to her normal size and weight and train with Neji again, like always."

"Is that how it is when you have a child, your life changes for 9 months then it returns to normal?" He asked.

"Of course not Naruto," I answered.

"But you said…"

"I said she'd go back to her normal size and weight and train with Neji again, like always; that doesn't mean that everything's going to be the same. Once you have a child Naruto, things are never the same again."

"Oh, okay then." He said I sensed something in his voice, which alerted me. It gave me a feeling of disappointment somehow, that I couldn't answer his question, no, perhaps, I wanted a child? It could be possible but maybe not.

"Naruto, what are you worried about?" I asked.

"I don't like change." He stated as clear as day.

"Why not? Change is good for everyone. If I hadn't changed then I would have never been happy." Naruto looked at me and smiled.

"I guess you're right but too much difference is a bad thing, you know?" He asked.

"I understand but I assure you that having a child is a good thing." I said smiling at him.

"How can you be so sure, have you had a child?" He asked as though he was interested in this.

I went old me again on him. "Ano, no Naruto, I've never been pregnant." I said quietly.

"Then how do you know so much?" I asked.

"My mother, she was pregnant with my sister when I was very young, I remember how happy I was but it meant that I couldn't spend as much time with my family as I use to."

"That sounds horrible." He said.

"No, it just meant I had to share my parents. It was okay but I didn't always enjoy her company." I said. "She bothered me, being better than me and all, at least for that time."

"I get it." He said.

"I've met so many pregnant women, it's hard to count. However, trust me Naruto. They're happy and glad they had their child. All their pain and suffering was worth it." Then Naruto snapped and started coughing.

"What did you say?" He asked.

"Hm?" I asked.

"Repeat what you just said," He commanded in a way.

"I said that all their pain and suffering was worth it." He seemed sick now, and held his stomach. He ran out of the room and I knew where he was going, well I hoped I knew where he was going. I sighed, Naruto.

"Ahhhh, Naruto!" Tenten yelled. I sighed and nodded. I was right, which in this case, wasn't a good thing. I walked down to Tenten's room and came in.

"Sorry for the eruption, Tenten-chan, Naruto was worried about you." I said pulling Naruto behind me, as he watched her sadly as if she was dying.

"What was that about, I wanted to…?"

"What Naruto, what did you want to do?"

"I don't know… save her… help her… do something!" He yelled. He fell into my arms.

"I don't understand Hina-chan, I don't understand." He said as if crying.

Tenten and Neji upon hearing the noise came out of their room and Neji sighed. "To the living room," He said and I nodded and followed. I could never take the initiative to lead, that's why Neji was better suited for head.

"Naruto, what is bothering you?" I asked him looking at his expression. It was that of a small child, confusing, and fear. I remember that face o too well. It was the face I made when my sister was born, and I was worried… for my mom's life.

"What you said," He stated plainly.

"What did she say?" Tenten asked.

"Naruto and I were talking about your pregnancy." Tenten blushed; she was a new mom it was expected, she like all moms were happy and loved the acknowledgement of their plain as day, facts.

"And?" She asked.

"We were talking about how life changing it is to have a child." She nodded again. "Then I said how my parents were unable to spend as much time with me as I wanted but it was alright because… the pain and suffering was all worth it in the end."

"I see," Neji said. "He's worried that Tenten might die." Neji finished.

"Don't worry Naruto, we have 3 great kunoichi nurses in the house, not including me, it would be impossible that I'd die with them here. Even if they were all gone Neji and I are well prepared, don't worry." She said happily.

"Answer me this… are you in pain?" That stopped her happiness and she turned to Neji, looked at her feet, and sighed.

"Naruto…" She said.

"Listen up Naruto, everyone and everything has to be born, you me, and Tenten and Hinata, everyone must be born. If a women never got pregnant then no people would exist, we'd die out and that would be the end."

"But…" Neji gave him a harsh look.

"What Hinata said was completely right, and Tenten is sure to agree. The pain and suffering that all pregnant females suffer, it's a fact of life, a necessary thing to live and they accept that and open it with welcome arms."

"Really?" Naruto asked.

"Of course," I answered Naruto. "You're mom whoever she was, had to suffer to have you but like all moms will tell you, the face of that child and the joy they experience will out weigh it millions of times more then the pain, to a point they forget the pain." Hinata said.

"Really?" He asked.

Tenten nodded. "Yeah, that's why I didn't mention anything, I'm so happy about being pregnant and all that I don't care about the pain unless it means that the child or I are in danger which wouldn't happen but you need to understand. I'm happy to be pregnant extremely happy and I thank Neji for it every day. You'll understand one day, I promise you Naruto." She said smiling. I understand so much that most don't but Naruto never got any of the experiences we had.

"Is that all the questions you have?" Neji asked. "It's not good for anyone to be up at this hour." He said.

"I guess." He said a little sad.

"Hinata knows it all Naruto if you have anymore questions, ask her okay?" Naruto nodded and I walked back to our room holding Naruto next to me.

"It doesn't make sense." He said again.

"What?" I asked, as calm as ever.

"Why people would want to hurt another person that they love." He said. I felt tears in my eyes but I wiped them.

"I don't understand I said." He sat up quickly.

"Neji got Tenten pregnant right?" He asked.

"Yes, we would hope it would be seeing as he's her husband, now go on." I said holding him next to me.

"So it's his fault that she's in pain right?" I sighed and sat up a bit and looked at him.

"No Naruto, you absolutely can't see it like that. You'd hurt Tenten's feelings. Look at it this way, babies are gifts heaven but you have to suffer a bit to get them, so when two people love each other they decide to have a child, but this means that the girl will have to suffer at bit and she knows that. But they love each other and want a child so she's very happy to have the child so much so that her happiness covers her pain."

"I get it but."

"Stop thinking so much Naruto, stop and think about when you fight. Your need to go on, to protect something or someone you care about over powers your pain, or your suffering right?"

"Yeah, you are more focused on something else and you forget it's even there but then sometimes you can't and you feel it again." I smiled.

"See that's how it is for Tenten, it's like winning a match in a way, she really wants a child so much that it over powers her pain because of it but when you remind her she should be in pain or something, she remembers it which is why she went silent thinking about it. You can't cause her to get off track, okay?" I asked.

"I don't want her in pain." I laughed.

"Naruto people are in pain all the time because there is something more important that they're working towards, but that doesn't mean they don't do, they do it anyway."

"But Neji caused her the pain," He said.

"No Naruto, it's a fact of life, almost all females sometime in their life will have a child, and they'll suffer to do it but they'll be fine and move on. You can't blame Neji on a fact of life; it's not fair to him or Tenten." I said, he's over thinking it, he just doesn't understand.

"Why are you so worried?"

"Because, I don't want to hurt you." He said and started crying into my light white gown. I ran my hand through his hair and held him close to me.

"It's alright Naruto, you won't I promise." I said.

"How can you promise I won't, I've hurt you before haven't I, haven't I?" He asked still crying. I felt hurt for some reason, and I ran off, like that. I don't know why but he hurt me and I landed in the Hyuuga Mansion Garden where I use to stay when I needed to be alone.

"Hinata, come back." Naruto said. "I'm sorry but I just don't get it."

"I'm sorry for running off." I said ashamed. "I don't understand why but I did."

"I want to know why too Hinata, I don't understand, but I want to." He said.

"Maybe we're just too naïve to be living in a mature world." I thought.

"Maybe," He said sadly. He took a hold of my hand and pulled me close to him. "Have I?"

"Have you what?"

"Hurt you, and be completely honest." He said.

"In honesty, a few years ago when you didn't notice me or understand me, It hurt me that I like you so much but you didn't notice me and I felt horrible but…"

"Sorry," He said.

"It's alright now Naruto, I'm with you and happy. Are you happy?" I asked.

He looked at me and nodded, "Yeah, I'm happy."

"I'm glad, and I know you'd never purposely hurt me but it doesn't happen sometimes, its part of nature. But also, something you did to night, for some reason upset me, but I don't know why."

"Sorry," He mumbled again.

"You can't apologize for things you don't understand." I corrected him.

"Okay," He said and he snuggled up to my side, which I felt like I was blushing, but I knew I had no need to. I had no reason to be embarrassed or surprised because on two conditions, the conditions being: he's my husband and he does this every night. I shouldn't be. "Hinata, I really don't want to hurt you."

"Naruto, like I've said its nature alright. Don't worry about it. It makes women happy to have a child, I promise you." I said. "You should really stop worrying and go to sleep." I said.

"Alright Hinata-chan, you know best." I kissed his forehead and we fell asleep.

¤ (Morning) ¤

Today was Friday and my day to cook, I cooked on Saturday and Friday. Sakura cooked on Monday and Tuesday. Ino cooked on Wednesday and Thursday. In addition, Tenten insisted on cooking on Sunday even though she was pregnant so she would be of some help but we didn't complain nor insist on days where she didn't feel up to it one of us would take over, usually me because I still had extra ingredients for Friday's meal.

Now however, we split all the meals into threes, I took breakfast, Ino took lunch and Sakura covered dinner leaving Tenten to sit and watch us cook, which sometimes depressed her that is why she would sometimes ask to help even though Neji highly discouraged any stress on her.

I stuck out of Naruto and my room so that I could have breakfast made before anyone else woke up. I walked into the kitchen and started cooking. "Good morning, Hinata," Neji said, Neji was the earliest riser in our house other then Tenten but during her pregnancy she needs more energy which means more sleep but she's usually up by the time breakfast is ready.

"Morning Neji-nii-san," I greeted smiling.

"How is Naruto?" He asked.

"Confused," I answered and he nodded.

"He really doesn't understand does he?" I shook my head.

"We've been around a lot of pregnant women around the compound so we understand it but this is his first encounter, mine was my mother's and yours was my mother's as well, correct." He nodded. "He's like a child trying to understand but within the confusion, sorting everything out."

"He's lost." I said looking at the food I was making, pancakes, bacon, and eggs; it was typical of Fridays since we would be out and about today doing who knows what.

"You're going to be taking care of Tenten today, alright." He said.

"Sure, but what are you planning on doing?" I asked.

"I'm planning on talking to Naruto." I went silent; this could not turn out very well.

"Are you sure about that?" I nodded.

"I, like you, had thought that he had finally understood everything and grown up but there are a few last things he has to know, and I intend to help him understand and teach them it." I sighed, and nodded.

"Thank you, Neji." I said calmly.

"You're welcome; this is for you as much as it is for him. It will help you two better your relationship. I'm sure. So just take care of Tenten today, understood."

"Yes Neji," I repeated as I did when I was doing basic training with him years ago.

"Morning," Naruto said walking over to me and kissing me and taking a seat on our kitchen counter next to where I was standing. "It's smells delicious, can I eat it now?" He asked.

"No Naruto, the others aren't up yet." Naruto jumped, I mentally smacked myself, the same mistake over again.

"Sa…" Naruto had been knocked out by Neji as had become custom when I made breakfast that was everyday and he was hungrier then normal due to events of the previous night, also my fault.

"Did you have to knock him unconscious?" I asked upset seeing him unconscious on the floor.

"What was I suppose to do?" He asked.

"Clamp a hand over his mouth and tie him to a chair after putting a sock in him mouth," Tenten said happily, as she walked into the kitchen.

"Like that's sanitary, plus if he's that hungry he'd eat the sock." I laughed and so did Tenten at Neji's joke. It seemed Neji as well as Sasuke and Shikamaru and sometimes Neji had received Naruto's sense of cruel humor but it was all right.

"So what are the plans for today?" Tenten asked. I looked at Neji.

"I'm helping out Naruto today and Hinata and you are hanging out here." He said.

"Helping Naruto with what?"

"Last night's conversation," He filled her in as to what we were referring to in the conversation earlier.

"If you make Naruto a pervert like you Neji, do you know what I'll do to you?" She yelled.

"Calm it Tenten, I don't plan on making him perverted and I don't think spying on your wife is perverted in any sense." He said pouting.

I burst out into laughter and fell to the floor. "You use your Byakugan to spy on Tenten, Neji?" I said still laughing.

"So, I warned her like how many years ago?" Neji asked her.

"Like three," She responded.

"Haven't you ever abused your Byakugan, Hinata?" I stood up and shook my head no.

Tenten smacked Neji. "Hinata isn't a pervert like you Neji." She said. "Just don't mess with Naruto's brain more than necessary to help them out, got it." Tenten said being calmer.

"I know." He said.

"Thanks," I said to both of them. The just smiled and we prepared for the day.


	33. For All Its Worth

Chapter 33: For All Its Worth – Edited Version

(Take note of the way I used its)

Φ Hinata Φ I felt sympathetic for Sakura who was qualified to deliver babies so she wasn't allowed to leave the house, Tenten could give birth any day now but she honestly, showed no signs of giving birth anytime soon, but Sakura was sure she was fine.

Naruto seemed to be looking forward to the birth of our own child. I know that he's not the only one, Ino and Sakura are glad to take care of both of us at the same time because I know that normally we wouldn't have all these helpful items for any one but since it was one after another we didn't have to do much preparation, we had everything we needed.

"Hinata!" Naruto yelled from across the room.

"Yes Naruto?" I asked calmly.

"Are you doing okay, you look tired." He said.

"I'm actually doing great Naruto. You are beginning to worry too much again." He sighed.

"Sorry, I'm trying not to but I don't want anyone…" Everyone stared at him. After Neji's talk with Naruto we all agreed if he started worrying about loosing anyone or the child when everything was fine we'd all hurt him. "Sorry again," He said just being quiet. I patted the cushion next to me. He sat down and I put my hand on his knee and leaned over to him.

"You need to be happier, and stop thinking so much." I said kissing him and laying my head on his shoulder.

"Are you sure you aren't tired?" I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm just enjoying your company Naruto, as always." He smiled.

"Okay but…" I kissed him and rested my head on his shoulder. In all honesty, I wasn't tired. I was exhausted. I had plenty of sleep but every part of me was a bit sore from being over worked. I hadn't mentioned it to Naruto but the doctor had warned me that because of my small agile framework that I would have a very weak frame after I gave birth and the pregnancy would be hard on my bones and muscles but no need to worry.

Tenten walked into the room holding her great smile and walking as if she was just as able to move around as Ino and Sakura. "How are you?" She asked.

"Fine, just relaxing."

"You aching?" She asked.

"A bit, the extra weight is a change and it's stressful but I'm doing well."

"That's good because I'm sure neither of us want our little niece or nephew hurt because of any accidents around the house." I smiled.

"Are you going to tell me?" I asked.

"Nope, even Neji doesn't know and I don't intend to tell him. I like to watch him suffer but I'll enjoy watching him suffer." She said smiling.

"That's cruel. He's been doing all that for you and you won't even help him out. Come on? How are you going to pick a name?" I asked.

"We already figured it out if it was a girl or a boy what their names would be but we're not sharing that either but I know what its name will be, Neji and the whole world doesn't though."

"Meany," Naruto said pouting.

"You're going to get it Naruto." Tenten yelled.

"Neji!" I yelled. He walked into the room and grabbed Tenten's arms and pulled her to a sitting position and leaned her down so she was resting on his shoulder like I was on Naruto's. "Thank you Nii-san, I need Naruto to be alive for a long time."

"So does everyone in the city and the country," Neji added.

"That too." I said laughing at how I had put myself before the country.

"I can't believe that they're being so nice to me by letting me off during Hinata's pregnancy." Naruto said smiling.

"Why not?" Tenten asked opening her eyes.

"Well you'd think that with that war in recent months that they'd be concerned with the government a lot more then normal." Naruto said.

"I agree, is our family working harder, Neji?" I asked.

"Yes and that's why I have an announcement." Sakura and Ino stepped into the room. Sasuke and Shikamaru were somewhere doing something. "Hiashi and the Hyuuga Clan insist that we come live with them after taking care of my duties with helping everyone here. Especially their co-leader," He said referring to me.

Surprisingly enough, the Hyuuga Clan had made me co-leader because of my new strength, my strategies and how I took control, they said it was unique and needed in the clan. As promised Neji, Naruto and I changed the Hyuuga.

Naruto only made one point to the main branch. To quote him: "You want me to carve a seal in your head too?" He asked.

They took this as a warning that there was to be no refusals about abolishing the seal. Tenten and I immediately took her efforts in seal defense from the time Neji's seal was activated (see other fic) and a combination with the jutsu I knew and we created a removal and skin repair jutsu to take away the mark that covenanted them.

A lot of them were worried that they would defy the Hyuuga ability; the Byakugan like Neji had misused it with spying on Tenten, which he was severely beaten by Tenten for.

"So what did you decide?" Tenten asked.

"I was thinking of creating a jutsu that sealed the Byakugan." I said. Everyone looked at me.

"Like the curse seal except a lot different, the procedure would of course be painless, a simple jutsu is all you'd need but it would save the Byakugan after you'd die. It's not as if you'd need them after death, right. It would save the Hyuuga but it would also save Konoha."

"I guess she's right, we need to protect the trait but unlike our ancestors we'll do it painlessly and perfectly." Neji said rubbing his head.

Tenten smiled and removed his headband, there was a large scar, and not like the seal but just the main 'X' was made of scar tissue there from where the mark was activated years ago. She touched it and looked down.

"What about the times where the body has died but they come back a few of the members in this house alone have done it, Neji, Sasuke, Naruto. Wouldn't they be blind when they came back?"

"In theory they should and would have been, but some reason that body hasn't real been lost at that point, it takes a certain point of death to activate it, no soul what-so-ever at that time they were both comatose or reverse comatose." I said.

"Other than Neji, I don't think anyone else in the Hyuuga is going to do that. So it's safe to assume the seal is smart enough to know when to end it and went to not, right?" They all agreed.

"I know two kids who are going to defy death a few times." Ino said smiling.

"Who?" Neji and I asked.

"Do we know them?" Naruto asked.

"Oh yeah, very well actually." Sakura said laughing.

"I want to meet them; I've never met kids who have defied death other than us." Naruto said happily.

"That's not a good think, it's a curse itself. It means they'll be faced with hard times." I said.

"Who are they?" Neji asked seriously.

"How old are they?" Tenten asked.

"They're not born yet, stupid." Sakura yelled.

"It's not smart to yell around us, the children can pick up the temperament and angry words Sakura." Tenten reprimanded her.

"Sorry but it's your two kids, if they're father's did, what's to say that they won't?" I asked.

"Because I'm not going to let that happen," I said looking at my stomach. "I'm sure Neji, Naruto and Tenten are on board when I say that we aren't going to endanger and make the same mistakes our parents made." I said looking at them.

"I guess you're right but knowing their parents, they'll get into trouble and be stubborn like their parents." Sakura said sighing. "I just hope we can stop a bit of that, to save everyone a lot of hassle."

"I'm going to do everything I can to make sure our child lives perfectly fine, right Tenten?" He asked looking at her. He noticed she was unconscious. "Sakura, Ino, now." They all worked together, except me to take Tenten into the other room we had prepared incase of any emergencies or difficulties in the birth. Neji was allowed in the room during the preparations unlike a hospital to keep him from hurting someone in his anger. Sasuke and Shikamaru were booted out while their wives preformed the operation.

I heard voices while Naruto was sitting with me. "She can't give birth unconscious, we could lose her." Ino yelled. I was scared and crying.

"Come on Hinata, she'll be alright, you promised me, remember. And…"

"That's our nindo." He nodded and took me into the forest with a blanket to sit down and calm down. She'd be okay, I promised him, I promised, she has to.

I was crying uncontrollably. "Hinata, please, for our child you have to stay calm and don't stress yourself out, please?" Naruto begged. "You promised me, remember that night."

Ж(Flashback)Ж

"Hinata, I don't want you pregnant if it'll hurt you." Naruto said to me, holding me close in worry for me, his wife.

"I'll be fine Naruto, the doctor said so. I promise you that during this pregnancy, I'll be fine. Even during the birth and afterward, I'll be fine."

"Are you sure we can take care of it?" He asked.

"We have everything here for Tenten's baby and mine if need be. You know how well Tenten is, I'll be the same way. We'll both have children in our arms before you know it, and we won't have to worry about it for a while until its Ino and Sakura's turns." I said.

"But, promise me this…"

"Anything,"

"You won't stress yourselves out and in danger yourselves, you and the baby anytime during this pregnancy because you are the most important thing to me and soon that baby will be too, so promise me that you'll stay calm no matter what to keep both of you safe, okay?" He asked.

"Of course, I promise." I said hugging him and smiling.

Ж(Flashback Over)Ж

"Alright, on my promise I'll calm down." I said trying to stay calm as to not stress out further my franticly increasing in weight body and stressed to capacity mind.

"Thank you, Hinata." Naruto said laying his head on my stomach gently. "It's quite, you sure there's something in there." I giggled and nodded.

"I'm 100 sure, I can feel its chakra, it's faint but there. I promise you. I'm connected to it, I think I know it."

"Yeah I guess but I can't feel the Kyuubi and its part of me."

"That's irrelevant, the Kyuubi was bonded with you, it's one in the same, like you can't sense if your heart is pumping right nor not. This child is separate and a part of me. I can tell the difference."

"Fine whatever, but I'm not sure."

"Answer me this one Naruto, why am I 12 pounds heavier then I was a few months ago."

"I'm 12 pounds heavier then I was a few months ago." I smacked him on the head gently as to get my point through.

"I'm pregnant Naruto-kun. I'm 100 sure. Moreover, I'm also 100 sure that I didn't gain 12 pounds of fat. In addition, if Tenten or Neji were here you would be running for your life right now." I stated simply smiling.

"I'll take your word on it that you're pregnant." I smiled at him and he rested his head back on my stomach. "Is there something really alive in there?" I sighed and nodded while holding in all my need to start crying from him not understanding, like a child. I'm 100 sure that I asked my mom when she was pregnant with my sister these same questions and the same with Neji asking my mom.

After a while, we returned the house after some quite bothersome and disturbing questions asked by my interested and confused husband Naruto. Like… what does it like to have a moving someone inside of you? If I poke you, can it feel it? Can it hear me? Can it poke you? Can it swim? How can it survive inside of you Hinata? I think the only thing that I could handle after explaining those answers was what he said then.

"Hinata?"

"Yes Naruto?"

"Thank you." He said.

"For what?" I asked.

"For making me happy, giving me a child, taking care of me and most of all, loving me." I would cry but he begged me not to so I wouldn't stress the baby or myself but I was so happy.

I told him. "Naruto, you were really that lonely, weren't you?" He nodded and curled up to my side.

"It's not going to be lonely, Neji's son which would be what to it." (Trust me I downloaded a program just to figure this out for me. It's complicated.)

"Its second cousin, and our first cousin once removed." Naruto scratched his head.

"Whatever, we're all family so it doesn't matter what they are, they're family. Do you keep track of everyone in your family Hinata?" She laughed and nodded.

"It's Neji's job now but there's this huge wall that has everyone on it, including Neji and I then we add our spouses and children when it happens. It's funny to see everyone." Naruto sighed; it was a funny looking wall thought, with all the lines.

We returned to the house and Naruto kept smiling. "It won't be lonely like me, it will have a beautiful mom and a great dad and lots of friends and they'll have cousins and far uncles. It'll be great." Naruto said.

"I'm glad you're happy Naruto." He kissed me.

"Thank you Hinata," He said. "I owe you so much." He said.

"No you don't Naruto, we love each other and that isn't something you need to thank me for."

"But you made our child that was totally you." I laughed. Neji mustn't have explained well.

"It takes two loving people to make a child; we both played a role in it."

"I know but you have to carry it around for 9 months."

"You'll be carrying it around for longer than that while I heal and return to full health, and return my body back to proper working condition."

"Yeah but it's not the same but I guess you're right it's both of us."

"Good now we should see if our little cousin has been born yet." I said smiling.

"Hey Hinata?"

"Yes?" I asked.

"How long until you're back to normal and I can stop worrying about you because I know you can defend yourself?" He asked. He had that look of worry in his eyes.

"Five more months, I'm four months now." He took a deep breath.

"I'll be happy when I know you can defend yourself because no one likes it when I worry, apparently."

"You have no need to worry. Even while I'm pregnant, I am able to defend myself but it's extremely dangerous. I only get half of my normal chakra to use while this baby is apart of me so if I run out then we both die." Naruto looked scared. "But don't worry Naruto, I get a lot of extra sleep, eat more and then take it easy so I have twice as much chakra which keeps me at normal strength but that I why Neji won't let Tenten train."

"Yeah she's been more mean then normal," I smacked him hard on the head.

"Naruto, that wasn't nice. Tenten and I have mood swings and there is a lot of the time that we don't feel well. Moreover, we're the lucky ones, most can't even walk, clean, cook, and are constantly throwing up. We're lucky that we're so in shape and healthy."

"I'm glad to. I don't think that I could stand to see you or Tenten in that state. I think I would get sick from seeing either of you in that state." Naruto said snuggling to my side.

I walked in the house and lying on the couch was a smiling tired and exhausted looking Tenten holding a small. I looked around and only saw Neji there. "Where is everyone?" I asked my cousin quietly.

"Sakura is preparing the nursery; Ino's taking care of collecting the paperwork from the hospital and calling Tsunade to tell her." Neji said.

"And?" I asked.

"What?" Neji asked. I sighed and walked over to Tenten and she smiled.

"I know, you were right, yep. Owen Neji Hyuuga." Tenten smiled and looked at the small child that she was holding in her arms.

"Thought so, I like the name, I'm sure Neji does as well." I said laughing joined in with Tenten. "How do you feel?"

"Tired but surprisingly all that extra chakra I get to keep is really doing me well to keep me awake."

"How'd it go?" I asked.

"I was asleep the whole time, until the surgery, I was totally awake for that." I winced. "It wasn't that bad but I'd rather have just let it happen naturally, I lost a lot of blood and my system is low on chakra but both me and Owen here are healthy."

"That's great; you should be taken to your bedroom to rest."

"Alright," She said. She handed me the baby and I stared into its eyes. It was a beautiful child. It had of course the crystal lilac colored eyes. They were Hyuuga a trait that was dominant so anyone who married Hyuugas children would have, and mine would. It had little dark brown-black hairs and it was all-small but was tranquil and to itself. It reminded me of Neji in pictures we had displayed in the halls.

"That's what a baby looks like?" Naruto asked while Neji got Tenten to their room.

"Yep, and ours will be a lot like it, size and eyes are the same but it could be a girl, and hair color could differ a bit." I didn't know how the traits worked but it was all possible.


	34. Do you

Chapter 34: Do You…? - Edited Version

Φ Sasuke Φ - ∆ (Their House) ∆ - ¤ (5 months Later) ¤

"How is she doing Sakura?" I asked as my wife finally returned to sitting on the couch with me after she had checked up how well Hinata was doing.

"She lost a lot of blood but she's doing fine."

"Naruto is with her, right?" She nodded and smiled.

"How is Hiroka?" Sasuke asked.

"She's doing well. Naruto thinks she's cute. Naruto says she looks just like Hinata. She does remind me of Hinata, quite calm and reserved like her uncle, mother, cousin and her whole family on her mom's side."

"How's her blood strength?"

"Surprisingly 0 demon corrupted, 80 Hyuuga Blood and 20 Uzumaki Bloodline. Hyuuga Blood normally is dominating but it some people it isn't like Hinata, but the blood Hinata passed on so she'll be extremely strong in her abilities like her uncle and how Hinata became later."

"That's good." I said. "She looks like Hinata?"

"Eyes and frame structure yeah but she's got dark brown hair like Hinata with yellow streaks it seems, the little hairs she does have." Sakura couldn't have been happier having two babies around.

"Hiroka means what again?"

"Hiroka means generous and her middle name is Kohana meaning little flower so all together it means generous little flower." Sakura told me.

"That's beautiful, who came up with it?"

"Naruto came up with Hiroka because he liked the sound of it and Hinata liked the name Kohana meaning little flower." I said.

"Yeah, they're doing really good with her even thought it's only been a few days."

"Naruto do anything stupid yet?" I asked.

"No, he's being perfect around both the baby and Hinata. I think it's wonderful that he's finally being a good father and husband."

"I bet he's happy that he can stop worrying about Hinata and they baby not being able to protect themselves."

"Yeah he's been crazily not letting Hinata rest because he's afraid that she'll get attacked. He'll sleep easier knowing she can protect herself and the baby a bit more now. She's still weak but she'll return to her old self within days, knowing Hinata."

"I'm sure that she'll never want to be weak around anyone ever again. She'll train herself back to health within days while Naruto bonds with Hiroka."

"Are you going to be that crazy when I'm pregnant?" She asked me.

"Most likely not, I'm going to be calm and just watch you ever minute of the day and never let you out of my sight." I said crossing my arms.

"And you don't consider that crazy?" She asked me.

"Not in the least, I don't want anything happening to you, or the child." I said pulling her closer to me until I had her wrapped in my arms.

"I think guys go too far with worrying about their pregnant wives, we'll be fine."

"I'm sure that if a ninja came and attacked and kidnapped you, you'd be fine to protect yourself, right?"

"Well probably not but I mean…" Sakura stopped and thought about it. I turned her to face me and kissed her forehead.

"You know I'm right. When women are pregnant they lose their speed, and defenses are weaker and so is their body all around. That's why women have husbands, to take care of them, help them and protect them." I said.

"I guess you're right." She said. "Have you ever felt incomplete?" She asked.

"Not in a while I haven't, sometimes the feeling comes back, but not recently."

"I have," I looked in her eyes, and I found that it hurt me to know there was something she was missing.

"When?"

"Since about around 5 months ago," She said staring at the ceiling.

"Sakura, you can't mean that…" I stopped myself, she didn't mean… of course not… unless she did.

"Sasuke, it's…"

"Do you…?"

"Do I what?" She asked.

"Do you want a child?" I asked plain and simply for her.

"Sasuke…" She stopped herself. What were we afraid of all this time?

"Ino, come back. I'm sorry." Shikamaru said following his annoyed wife. I stopped him from bother Ino while she's throwing a fit.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Ino's two months pregnant and she didn't tell me." I sighed, as if we didn't have enough hormones in this house but whatever, at least Hinata's done with her pregnancy, as is Tenten. All four of them being pregnant, that would be a chore to handle.

"Why do you think she wouldn't tell you?" I asked.

"Because she thought that I would be angry with her?"

"Angry with her?" I asked.

"I know, she thought that I would think it's troublesome. She's too oversensitive."

"She's been hinting it since she found out. She didn't want to just say it out to you. You'd think it was too troublesome. She's been suffering and sick for a while but keeping it to herself." Sakura said looking at her feet. Therefore, that's why Sakura wants a child because she has begun to feel empty, like a child without a toy that everyone else has. She has wanted a child for a while, since the marriage really. I told her she should wait but I think now's as good a time as any.

"You knew and didn't tell me?" Shikamaru asked.

"Sakura…" I started after sighing.

"Don't Sakura me Sasuke, Ino was worried and has had it hard and told me not to tell anyone besides Tenten, Hinata, Neji and Naruto.

"What?" Shikamaru and I said together.

"Why didn't she tell me?" I asked.

"You, I'm her husband you think she would tell me."

"You both are most likely to be somewhat less feeling toward things of this extent plus neither of you were really wanting or should I say, were caring to have a child?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"It means that you two weren't showing any signs of wanting one." A voice said in the background. It was holding a slightly crying baby. Her voice was calm and seriously annoyed a bit. It had to be Hinata because Neji and Tenten moved to the Hyuuga Estate for their jobs a few months ago.

"Sorry we bothered you Hinata-chan and Hiroka-chan." Sakura said bowing in apology.

"It's not your fault Sakura-chan; these guys need to be quieter. Usually they are surprisingly enough when things get hard they are stressed and start yelling." She said sighing. "Sit, everyone." She said. We all obeyed since she had the most experience with children being around them at the hospital, with pregnant mothers in her clan and then herself and her cousin-in-law, Tenten she knew how to handle things.

"Now what?" Shikamaru asked.

"Sakura, go get Ino so she can talk too, may sure she calms down before she passes out." Hinata warned.

"Hai Hinata," Sakura said getting up and leaving.

"Shikamaru, did you plan on having Ino being pregnant anytime soon?" She asked bluntly.

"Well no, but…" She held her hand up and shook her head. That was all she needed.

"Sasuke?" She asked me.

"No, not really." I said knowing that mentioning my conversation with Sakura would do no good now.

"If Sakura came to you and said she was pregnant Sasuke, how would you react?"

"Um… probably a bit surprised and confused but I'd be fine with it I guess. I couldn't change it, I'd accept it." I said as simply as I could.

"Shikamaru, how did you react?" She asked.

"I asked her was she serious and how many months, why she didn't tell me, and how she was doing." Shikamaru answered Hinata's questions.

"Do you think that was polite?" She asked.

"Um, I don't know." He said.

"Sasuke, do you think what he said was polite?"

"Not completely, but parts were, but he could have said it better." I said.

"You need to understand that her pregnancy wasn't like Tenten's or mine was, we expected it, and so did Neji and Naruto. This came up and she was scared to see how you'd react."

"Scared?" He asked.

"Yeah, I was." Ino said walking into the room behind Shikamaru across the hall.

"Why would you be?" Shikamaru asked. Sakura took a seat next to me and gave a weary smile as if she was worried.

"Like Hinata said, it wasn't something we had talked about and I was worried that it wasn't what you wanted." Ino said crying. Shikamaru held his arms out but decided to stand up and pull her into his chest. She cried harder.

"It's alright Ino, its fine. No harm done, you should of just to me. I feel so bad for you having to go through this without me for so long. I'm so sorry." He said holding her. Hinata walked out of the room smiling at her good deeds and walked out of the house.

I walked in front of her. "Hinata, Naruto said until you're fully back to health you can't leave the house, his orders."

"But I want to see him; I just got out of my room." She said upset.

"That's more than enough reason for you to rest yourself inside the house." I said.

"Fine." She said returning to her room with signs of defeat. After I made sure Hinata didn't plan on sneaking back down I sat next to Sakura.

"Do you want a child too Sakura?" I asked plainly just as Hinata had asked me moments before.

"I wouldn't mind at all." She said. I smiled at her. This was her way of saying, if you want to, I don't care but really would but if you don't then I'm fine with that decision too.

"Alright then, plan for Aprilish." I said.

"What, April? You just said." I laughed.

"Stupid, it takes 9 months." I said picking her up and carrying her to our room.

(A/N: Here's how the timing works, in May is when the honeymoons were, which means nine months later: February+ 1st, Owen was born. 5 months later: June 9th, Hiroka is born. Now add 9 months for Sakura/Sasuke's kid and minus 2 for Ino's to figure out the months.)

¤ (Minutes before) ¤ - ∆ (W/Ino and Shikamaru) ∆

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you." Ino said apologetically.

"It's alright Ino; it's my fault for not being more open to you and complaining too much."

She smiled and nodded while blinking to keep the tears away. "Shikamaru, I really am sorry. I was just scared." She said.

"It's okay to be scared Ino, you weren't sure how I'd take it and I'm sorry if how I responded wasn't the best way. I was surprised because you were pregnant and you had kept it from me."

"Sorry," She murmured.

"I forgive you if you forgive me, but I was worried and I guess I overreacted and upset you, sorry."

"Everything's fine, you're forgiven and so am I. just please, don't leave me." Shikamaru held her, held her still considerably small for a pregnant women's body in his arms, and just patted her on the back.

"Sh, I won't leave you no matter what if I get a choice, I promise. I want to be with you and no matter what I wouldn't on my own terms leave you unless it's a mission and someone needs me but not for 4 more years are they able to take me away from you." He said to her.

"Shikamaru, thank you, and I love you." She said.

"Love you too Ino," He said smiling watching tears of both joy and happiness flow down here eyes.

"Did you want a child?" She asked.

"It doesn't matter now does it? It's not like we can go back, and if we could I wouldn't change that. I'd change it so that I would accept it better. It was just so surprising. I didn't know how to react." He said.

"Really?" She asked.

"Of course, I'm going to be at your side more then I normally am now. I'm going to help you through this, I'm sorry I couldn't before." He said to her.

"It's okay, I'm sorry I didn't tell you." She said.

"No more sorrys and I forgive you. Everything is fine now. Let's just get things set up for you, all right. I wish we would have got a better chance, we should probably talk to Sakura about your condition." He said.

"I talk to her every night; she said I'm fine and doing fine. I'm worried about her."

"Why?"

"If she gets pregnant I don't think her body is going to be able to handle it. If simple stuff like Tenten and Hinata's sustainable damage thanks to Neji's Jyuuken attacks can cause damage up to the day, they give birth think how much harder it's going to be for Sakura who's been through so much more. She's going to have a horrible pregnancy that's why Sasuke's worried. I'm sure I'll be fine since I stay out of the main fights but not her." She said worried.

"But she has you and Hinata to help her, Hinata's already been through it and you can check up a little bit on her when it's needed but for now, we have no worries." He said.

"We had none until today, that's what they were talking about when we left. Knowing how much Sakura is incomplete without it and how much Sasuke wants her happy, it's a sure thing that we'll find out soon." She said.

"Too much information," He said.

"Tsunade maybe can come back to help her through." Ino said.

"Yeah, but don't worry until we're sure." He said kissing her and they both fell asleep and relaxed trying to hope for the best the next day and they day after than, and months from then, and their entire future in general.


	35. First Month

Chapter 35: My First Month – Edited Version

Φ Sakura Φ - ¤ (A few weeks later) ¤ - ∆ (Sasuke's House, Living Room) ∆

"Tenten-ane-san, can you help us here for today?" Hinata asked as I waited for Hinata to finish her call with Tenten.

"I'll ask Neji but I'm baby-sitting and Neji's at a meeting. He might need me today." Tenten said not sure exactly of what to do. "I'll see what I can do, I know how Sakura feels." Tenten said.

"Alright, Neji-nii-san really understands, I'm sure he'll say its okay." Hinata ensured her.

"You're right; Neji knows what it's like for a girl to be pregnant from my experience with Owen here."

"How is my nephew doing?" Hinata asked.

"He's doing really great, he's quiet though. He has a freaky resemblance to Neji, but he's very cute. So I'll see what I can do, bye." Tenten finished.

"So?" I asked.

"She's not sure, Neji's at a meeting and she's babysitting." I sighed.

"Sakura are you alright?" Sasuke asked staring at me, concerned.

I sighed and shook my head. There was no use lying. I felt horribly sick and I was almost sure that this wasn't normal. Ino was feeling like me but a little better but she was still quite sick.

There was a knock at the door. "Med-Nin, coming in." They ran up the stairs and brought down Ino and Shikamaru who was scared to death followed after.

"Ino," I murmured.

"It's alright Sakura, its okay." Sasuke said. I felt scared and I was worried, Ino was 3 months pregnant.

Tenten came over later and gave me a full check out to me. I really didn't feel comfortable getting check-ups from anyone other then my closest kunoichi friends but sometimes I would have to and then I just dealt but usually Tenten or Hinata was available.

"So?" I asked.

"You seem fine Sakura, you're only a month through but these are normal pains, just because of the damage to your body so it seems worst then normal but you're fine. I promise." Tenten said smiling.

"Really?"

"Of course, don't worry so much." Tenten said. "Its development is moving smoothly and I'm sure he or she is going to turn out perfectly. There are no signs of birth defects or anything."

"That's good, thanks Tenten." I said.

"Anytime, you did the same thing for me a few months ago, remember." I nodded. "Don't worry, you're doing perfect." She said.

"I really don't feel like everything is fine." I said looking down at my stomach. "I feel like I'm going to lose it."

"Not if everything keeps at this progress, you're doing perfectly." Tenten said.

We walked down to the living room. Sasuke handed her, her small little child named Owen and she rocked him back and forth. "In about 8 months you'll have a small child in your arms too Sakura, don't worry." Tenten said sitting down.

"You didn't seem worried at all during your pregnancy Tenten, why didn't you?" I asked.

"I had no need to Neji told me. He said that I'm extremely healthy, and strong. I could handle something as simple as giving birth. It's simple if you take time to think about, I can't even remember much of my pregnancy. It feels as though I've always had Owen. Don't worry or it will stress you out."

"I wish I wasn't in so much pain." I said.

"Pain is part of the process Sakura. You couldn't get stronger without pain and you sure can't give birth to a child without it either." She said.

"I know, but it hurts." I nodded.

"I've been through it, I know but you have to deal with it. You can't go back now, so just stand the next 8 months and be happy." She said smiling.

"How's Neji doing?" I asked.

"Fine, he's enjoying being the clan head. Surprisingly enough because of how he runs it he barely needs to do anything he has a meeting maybe once a month but other than that he does a little paperwork in the morning or I do then we spend the whole day with Owen here." She said.

"That's great that Neji isn't too busy with the clan to be with you. Neji sometimes seems like he'd do that."

"Yeah sometimes I thought so to when he was getting into it but his systems work wonders and we haven't had a problem yet." She said smiling.

"You've heard from Naruto lately about them?" I asked.

"Hinata stops by once a week to talk to me check on Neji and Owen, talk to her father, check on the clan and Neji and I do training while she watches Owen all day. She says I need a break, just like I hear you sometimes take over watching Hiroka."

"Yeah, it makes me feel ready to have a child of my own." Tenten smiled and nodded.

"Well Owen and I have to stop by and see the Hokage, don't we?" Tenten asked Owen.

"Whatever for?"

"Hiroka is staying with us for a few hours while Hinata and Naruto have some sort of foreign meeting in the Sand Village. Hinata said it wasn't healthy for the baby to travel by jutsu at a young age or to be around that much sand. They are going to pop over there, have a meeting for an hour and pop back home."

"Understandable." I said.

"Yeah, well I got to go pick her up. If you need anything, you know my number, bye." She said walking out of the house.

"You look better Sakura. Feeling better?"

"I don't think I was sick, more as worried. I was worried that I'd lose the child." Sasuke put his hand on mine.

"What Neji said to Tenten applies to you too, you're strong and healthy. You have no worries. You'll have the child. I know you will. It means a lot to you and me." I smiled and rested my head on his chest.

"Tenten said I have no worries, if everything stays like it is now, we should be fine in 8 months." I said.

The phone rang. "I'll get it." Sasuke said putting a hand on my leg and walking over to the phone. "Hello, hey Shikamaru, how is she?" He asked.

"Really, yeah, that's not good. Thanks for telling us, bye." Sasuke hanged up the home.

"What's going on with Ino?" I asked.

"Sit Sakura," He said.

"Sasuke…?" I said.

"Ino's in the intensive care unit, 2 hours, if she's not better by then one of two things is going to happen."

"What?"

"The baby will die, or she will." I was about to jump us and run to her. Sasuke held me down.

"Sakura, sit." He said.

"I can't she's in danger, and so is the baby. I have to help." I said. "I'm a top med Nin, I should be there."

"He said not to let you come, Ino's orders. I can't let you."

"What, why not?"

"Ino just said not to. Remember when Kaydin wouldn't let her see him, it's the same concept so let her be, please Sakura." I pouted.

"Do I have to?"

"No but I'd rather not have to lock you in our room." I answered.

"Fine," I said sighing and giving up.

"Good, come on, let's go to our room." Sasuke said helping me up to our room to go to rest.

I continued reading a book called My First Child which was all about a girl like me who was pregnant with her first child. It describes her feelings, what's going through her head, and all the difficulties she had.

_I was sitting up with my husband one night when I heard from one of my friends that she too was having a child. I was so excited because I knew that she wanted a child for a long time. It turned out that she had been pregnant for the last 3 months but I hadn't been out of the house so I couldn't see her but she forgot to tell me so while I was only one month, she was 3 but I know felt better knowing I had someone to talk to other than my cranky husband. _

_Her name was Lela. She was an actress and surprisingly she got a role in a movie nearby us staring a pregnant girl. Her husband is also an actor and he got picked to be her husband in the move. The movie was called My First Child. That's why I decided to write this book. _

_What I didn't expect was that they decided to put me in it too. They said that it would make for a good movie. It turns out that they were basing it off this book I was writing that I was publishing in a pregnancy help club. When they heard my story, they loved it. They had no clue I was the writer either. They did however notice it when they picked me to play the role. They told me to keep writing as I was and that became this book, and the movie. _

"Sasuke, you really need to read this book? It's hilarious." Sasuke looked at the front of the book.

"A book about a pregnant, I think I'm doing fine with creating a book of my own, alright Sakura. And nothing in our life is very hilarious." He said rolling his eyes.

"It's about a pregnant women and her pregnant friend who didn't know the other was pregnant and she started writing a book about and then the directors of her friend a actress decided to turn a book that their actress was reading into a movie, which was her book." I said laughing.

"That's weird and ironic but I don't find that funny." Sasuke said.

"Do you think that I should write a story about my crazy life of a story?" I asked.

"No, if you do I think I would rip it up because it would drive me crazy." He answered.

"Alright." I said. Put that on my list of things to never do.

"I'm going to make dinner." Sasuke said.

"Okay," I kept reading while he made it and he'd come up and help me out of bed.

_Lela says that she's having uncomfortable pains but I think and hope that's normal. I know that Lela and her husband Mike really want a child, maybe even more so then my husband and me. I know that I really want a child but Lela has wanted a child since she got married. I know that if she lost a child then she'd be devastated, I would be too. _

I know that if I lost my child I would cry for so long that I'd die from not eating or drinking anything before I stopped. I know that Sasuke would really be hurt. I guess that's why I am so worried.

Sasuke is the last of his clan so I really need to help him revive it. That's one of the reasons that made him picking a wife so hard, it just so happened that we loved each other and I didn't care for having a few kids or not.

"Sakura, dinner." Sasuke called. I nodded and walked down the hall and into the kitchen.

I ate the food as I normally did, not as Ino did. She at a ton but she was eating for two, like me but I was only early on and I didn't really have a child that required the same kind type of nourishment as us, it was barely a fetus but soon it would.

"Sasuke, would you be scared if I was Ino?" Sasuke put a finger on my chin and raised the level of my sight from my food to him.

"Of course, why are you so worried about yourself Sakura? You're doing fine. Or are you afraid that I'm going to leave you, because that's not going to happen either." He said.

"I know, I was just wondering." I mumbled.

"What's bothering you?"

"Ino is. She has less against her then I do. She should be fine. It's not fair." I said crying and Sasuke pulled me toward him and rubbed my back.

"What do you mean less against her?" He asked.

"It just seems that everything seems against me, and she's always had it simpler then I have, it's so unfair to her, to have to suffer."

"In my opinion, there shouldn't be any suffering but everyone does at some point. Tenten had the best pregnancy to date but at the end she went unconscious and Hinata needed an operation because of her weak frame structure. It seems there is no good pregnancy, it's just a different way of suffering but everyone will be fine, I promise." Sasuke said.

"So Ino will be too?" I asked happy.

"You bet." Sasuke said laughing at my easily satisfied state. I didn't care he said that she's be fine. "Ino's strong, like you. She'll be fine."

"Thanks Sasuke," I said smiling.

"You're welcome; let's go relax in the living room." The house was empty without Tenten or Hinata's baby's crying in earlier months or Naruto yelling and causing the babies to cry or the screaming of one of them giving birth. It was too quite for my taste.

The door was kicked opened and an annoyed girl walked in and stopped across the floor and plopped herself in a chair. At first, I was worried that she had lost the child, that's why she was being reckless but I didn't think so. She'd be crying if that happened, so she's fine then.

"What you staring at Sakura?" Ino said.

"I thought you were in the hospital. They let you come home in your condition?" I asked.

"Her condition ha." Shikamaru said. I was confused now.

"It's nothing much Sakura, I just got 6 more months to go." Ino said as if it was normal.

"You sure seem better then yesterday, are you on a medication?"

"No, I felt better since this morning and that's why I freaked out. I thought something happened but the doctor said that it's during around this period that you are at a relaxation period between sick period and the weakened period." Ino informed her.

"Wow, I bet that feels nice." I said smiling.

"Yeah but it was scary that I couldn't feel that much pain. It's like I needed it to make sure I was alright." Ino informed me.

"I thought that pain was a bad thing?" I asked.

"Depending on the week, I think for you, it's alright." Ino answered me.

"Alright, I'm glad that everything is going good." I said smiling.

"Tenten told you not to worry." Sasuke reminded me.

"Yeah, she and you were right." I said.

"Well I think you should pay more attention to that book you read, does it sound like she's worried?" Sasuke asked.

"She's worried about her friend maybe losing the baby but other than that, no." I said.

"There you have it, now let's go to sleep." He said walking down the hall to the room. We had decided to keep our bedroom on the lower floor because if the baby fell down well they'd be broken as if it went to war and in a few months, I'll be feeling the baby's weight so I don't want to fall down stairs.

The book said you don't start showing pregnancy until about 4 months so I wasn't obsessed with worrying about my form. I mean Tenten if possible is actually smaller and fitter then before she had the baby and so is Hinata by a lot. It was surprising that after gaining 24 pounds and losing in and all that exercising that they got their forms back. Tenten and Hinata when they can take a day off a weak and practice hard. Hinata and Tenten are ones that need to keep up their shape because being heads means they have to be prepared to fight for their lives or their child's at any moment so both of them are back to normal. They honestly look better then they did before they got pregnant which is surprising.

I picked up the phone and called Hinata. "Hey Hinata, it's me Sakura."

"Hey, you need something?" She answered.

"Nah, I was just seeing how you're doing." I said.

"I'm fine Sakura; you're the one who was sick when I left."

"I know, well with reassurance from everyone and help from Sasuke and Tenten I'm feeling a lot better. I was just seeing how you're doing, you and Naruto and Hiroka are out late, aren't you?"

"Yeah, Naruto is making sure he has everything done before we go. He wants to spend as little time as possible without Hiroka. It's not that we don't trust Tenten, it's just we miss her when she's gone too long from us." Hinata explained.

"I understand. Tenten went through the same thing." I reminded her.

"Well we'll be home late tonight, bye." Hinata said.

"Bye." I hanged up the phone. Both of my best friends of three of them so far are obsessed with their children but the good thing is, soon so will I.


	36. A New Uchiha

Chapter 36: A New Uchiha – Edited Version

∆ (Sakura's Room) ∆ - ¤ (7 Months Later) ¤ - Φ Sakura Φ

A/N: Due to my extreme lack of ideas during this period of Sakura's pregnancy we shall go on to the birth, it should be exciting for all those waiting for it. If you didn't even know she was, pregnant you either missed a lot of chapters, are blind, weren't paying attention or are just lost.

I wasn't worried that I would lose the child. I didn't think it was something that I should be concerned; Tenten would tell me every time I had a check up that the child would be doing fine.

I was more worried that the child wouldn't be able to carry on the characteristics of the Uchiha Clan which was extremely important. Hinata explained that the Byakugan was a dominant trait above all, that no matter what it would be the dominant gene and all her or Tenten's children would have it. She guessed that because the Sharingan was derived from the Byakugan it should at least retain its dominant trait. Sasuke also mentioned that because his eyes were onyx colored that they were dominant. My green eyes were recessive so that would make a clean decision that the children's eyes would be onyx. There's also a chance that if we had a girl she would have green eyes, which I couldn't figure, but it was still a chance.

I was sitting in my bed as normal I was starting my 9th month which meant the baby would be due soon. I was 33 weeks pregnant and I only had 3 weeks to go. I was so happy, and I couldn't wait. Ino was still at the hospital which scared me. She's been in there for a month. I hadn't gotten to see her because they surprisingly wouldn't let other pregnant women in the hospital, besides their area.

Shikamaru called daily around this time to give us an update, it was always some big saddening news. Ino was in recovery. In normal cases, you would usually you stay a week. She's been there 3 weeks too long. I was worried though, Ino had almost lost the child 5 or 6 times and she was on a lot of medications to prevent it.

Ino's birth was extremely painful. I wish I could have been there, but of course, I couldn't. It wasn't another event like the one she had in her 3 month. This was real. The child wasn't doing well either. I was scared for my best friend.

The phone rang and Sasuke handed me the phone. "Hey Shikamaru, how is she?" I asked.

"Ino's in a lot of pain for some unknown reason. The child is about to die… I know it. I don't want to tell Ino but she'll know. I know she's going to be sad. How do you think I should tell her?" He asked sad and depressed, not his annoyed, but his extremely depressed.

"I don't know, ask Sasuke." I said scared handing the phone to Sasuke. Sasuke walked out of the room as to not worry me.

I heard a knock on the door. I walked over there. They knocked harder. "Pregnant women trying to answer the door." I called. I sighed, too hard. I finally opened the door and Ino jumped on my crying.

"Ino?" I asked, she was crying. I hugged her. I hadn't heard if the baby actually had died or not, but I suspected it had.

"It's less annoying then her." Shikamaru said smiling at me.

"Can I see it?" I asked. Ino nodded and took the extremely tiny baby from Shikamaru's arms and handed it to me.

"It's beautiful Ino, it really is." I said smiling.

"Thanks, I know she is."

"Name?"

"Shika." Ino replied smiling. I laughed and so did she.

"I told you the baby is less annoying then her."

"That doesn't make an ounce of sense Shikamaru." Ino said.

"Yeah it does, you decided to name our baby daughter after your nickname for me. If it made sense I'd tell you. You're going to drive me more insane then I already am." He said pouting and sitting in a chair.

"She's tiny." I said holding her and then I handed her to Ino.

"I know. I wish I could spend more time with her." Ino said about to cry. Shikamaru put an arm around Ino and one on her leg.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Ino has to take her back to the hospital tomorrow to have surgery. I asked the hospital if Ino could at least have a day with her before hand. They said it was alright." Shikamaru explained.

"I want her to be alive." Ino cried.

"Sh… Ino. It's a baby and it needs its rest." Ino nodded and tried to stop crying but tears kept rolling down her face.

"Is it going to be okay?" I asked concerned.

"They said she has a 50 chance of living." Shikamaru said. Ino looked at her feet.

"That's as chancy as a coin flip." Ino said.

"Ino, I'm so sorry." I said walking over to her and watching her with the child.

I was selfish, I really was. I had been thinking about myself a lot of the last 8 months and I hadn't thought about how it would be to lose your child, just like losing Sasuke, or any of our friends. Alternatively, losing Kaydin was for Ino. I couldn't say that I'd trade my child for Ino because Sasuke needed an heir, no matter what, he did. I just felt so bad. I wish I could do something, but I'm sure there's nothing.

I took a deep breath and stood up. "Sakura?" Ino asked.

"I'm helping, don't worry." I said smiling.

"No, Sakura. Shikamaru stop her, get Sasuke." Ino said scared. Shikamaru grabbed my arms and called Sasuke. Sasuke took me and sat me down and I broke into tears.

"I want to help her." I cried.

"I know you do Sakura, I know you do. But we can't let you."

"Why not?"

"Because it's a danger to your health. I'm sorry I didn't tell you." He said.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"Being in the medical field requires use of a lot of your life force, every time you heal someone, little bits. Your jutsu took out a lot and if you do anymore medical repairing before this baby is born, you and it will die. Within seconds." I stopped and looked at everyone.

"You all knew, didn't you?" They all nodded. I broke from Sasuke grip and ran outside.

I laid my body against the tree. Running took up too much chakra, chakra I didn't have to spare. I sighed, he told me he wouldn't ask, he promised. Maybe he didn't ask, maybe he was told. Ino may have questioned it later because of the jutsu.

Maybe I was just too stupid to realize it. That's why Sasuke didn't want me to heal him, because he didn't want me to waste my life force. That's why the hospital wouldn't let me work, why Ino always took care of the surgeries and things when our friends gave birth, they all knew. Ino had lost a lot, that's why she wouldn't let me. I leaned on my side and cried.

I felt a horribly sharp pain, oh no. I'm going into labor. I can't out here, I can barely move, I can't do a jutsu; this stinks. It's….

"Sakura!"

∆ (Hospital) ∆

I woke up but I couldn't see anything, it was like being in a coma, or asleep. It was a horrible feeling. My body felt lighter, a ton lighter. On the other hand, the baby, what happened to it? Is it okay? Did I kill it? What happened! I need to wake up. I woke up and jumped up but I started falling and was caught by none other than Sasuke, my husband.

"Rest," He said strongly.

"But… I have questions." I asked. He smiled, it seemed that everything was fine, but I wanted answers. "I want answers."

"I didn't say you couldn't ask questions, I said rest. Now sit down and lay back so I can explain everything. You're back to your old habits again now Sakura." I pouted which was surprisingly easier with a 30-pound sack sitting in my stomach.

"Can I start?" He nodded.

"Where's the baby?"

"With the doctors,"

"Is it alright?"

"Yeah, it's considerably healthy."

"Am I okay?"

"Yeah, you're fine."

"How's my life force?"

"Back to normal human levels,"

"Really, how."

"Giving birth takes up about 20 percent of your life force but once it's done it quadruples back."

"So I can go back to being a med Nin?" I asked happily.

"For a while, I guess." He said shrugging. This also meant that I'd have to check on my levels before we had another child, so I wouldn't endanger either of us.

"What are we going to name it?" I asked.

"Like I know," He answered.

"Sasuke…" I complained.

"I don't know. What do you want to name him?" I smiled. "What?"

"Him, it's a boy." He nodded and rolled his eyes. "Hey, I didn't know. I was knocked out and Tenten didn't tell me."

"Sorry but I expected you were over happy there."

"So, tell me about him?" I asked happily.

"Why don't I just tell them you're up so they can bring him back?"

"Really?" I asked excited.

"She's troublesome." Shikamaru said walking in with Ino and a baby.

"How's your baby doing?" I asked.

"This is yours stupid, even chickens can tell their own children." She sighed.

"Really?" All of them sighed and nodded.

"I think Sakura's been put on too many drugs." Shikamaru said.

Ino smacked him. "Hey I'd like to see you give birth without them." Ino said.

"I'd like to see a guy give birth too." I said raising my hand. Ino looked at me as if I was crazy.

"Sasuke, is it okay to let her see the baby?" Ino asked a bit scared of me.

"Yeah sure, Sakura, just calm down, and be quite before you wake him up." Sasuke said. He sat on the edge of the bed next to me as I watched the little baby.

"Ino, where's your baby?" I asked.

"She's in the recovery room for babies. You've been out for a week now Sakura."

"Really, it didn't feel like a week."

"Yeah, it's been a crazy week for everyone." Ino answered. "Name?" She asked.

"I don't know. Ask Sasuke." I said.

"Yoshi," Sasuke said.

"That means Respected." I said. "Okay, we're done. Uchiha Sasuke Yoshi." I said smiling. They all smiled and nodded.

Sasuke was sure happy about that move, I also liked that, it was perfect. I wasn't going to confuse our son by naming him directly after Sasuke but his middle name still showed honor to his father. I think I'd drive myself insane if I had two Sasuke's in the house.

"Well you have two more visitors so we'll go home, bye." Ino said pulling Shikamaru out of the room.

Tenten and Hinata walked in the room, the weird thing was one, they both didn't have their kids, and they both didn't have their husbands.

"Hey Sakura, and Sasuke, and Sakura and Sasuke's baby." Hinata said smiling. Tenten sighed at Hinata's over courtesy.

"Are all Hyuugas over polite, cause I'm pretty sure they are." Tenten said sighing. "Hello all," she greeted.

"I think all Hyuugas are over polite." I said smiling. "Everyone this is Uchiha Sasuke Yoshi."

"I like the name." Tenten said smiling.

"I do too." Hinata said.

"It's good to see you're awake, Hinata and I had a hard time running through the surgery, didn't we?" Tenten said.

"You two were my surgeons." They nodded.

"Of course, we wanted to be the ones to do it." Hinata explained.

"We've been here all week, waiting for you to wake up. Well now you're awake I've got two hungry Hyuugas at home who are probably very tired of eating ramen."

"I have to go as well, Naruto is probably sick with all the ramen that Tenten left them." Hinata said sighing. "I still don't think that babies are supposed to have ramen Tenten."

"Owen's a year old, don't worry about him. I left a ton of baby food for Hiroka though."

Hinata smacked herself. "Naruto can't make baby food, Tenten."

"What! Naruto can't make baby food but he can make instant ramen, it's the same thing. Knowing him he ate the baby food instead of ramen." Tenten said.

"Yeah so he should be healthy." Hinata said happily. "I'm sure Neji took care of feeding everyone, he's very responsible."

"Yeah he is. I feel bad for Hiroka when you are gone." Tenten said. When they were finally far enough not to be heard, I settled down in the seat with Yoshi in my arms.

"It's over." I said resting my head against my pillow.

"Yep, all 4 babies born and delivered." Sasuke said.

"When can I go home?"

"When you can walk and not fall off the bed, and when you finish taking all your baby care courses. I got to take Yoshi back to the doctors and fill out paperwork, bye Sakura." I nodded handing him Yoshi and watched him walk away.

¤ (A Month Later, April 1st) ¤

All us parents decided to meet up at the park to talk about the good old times even Neji and Naruto got a day off to enjoy this. I was so excited and I couldn't wait to see how everything was going.

Sasuke and I walked to the park and were surprised to see Neji and Tenten already there. Tenten was playing with little Owen while Neji was standing at the bottom of the slide incase he accidentally or purposely went down the slide.

"Hey Neji, Hey Tenten," I called. Neji smiled and Tenten waved and went back to watching Owen. Owen is 13 months old now: February 1st. Hiroka is 8 months: June 9th. Shika is now 3 months: January 4th. In addition, my little baby here is now 1 month, his birthday even though I don't remember being awake is March 16th.

"Hey Sakura where is everyone else?" Tenten asked.

"Shikamaru and Ino had to go pick up more diapers at the store and Hinata had to pick up more baby food since Naruto accidentally ate it all."

"Again?" Neji asked.

"Yeah, I for one don't think that baby food tastes like Ramen." I answered.

"Neither do I but that's Naruto." Tenten said laughing. She slid down the slide and tackling Neji to the ground.

"Tenten," Neji said rolling his eyes.

"Play nice, I want to go talk with Sakura." Tenten said handing the person formally known as Neji, their child. He sighed and took their child and she ran over to me.

"So how is your son?" I asked.

"Owen is doing fine. He's playing with Neji, if you can call what Neji does playing." Tenten said sighing and put her hands on her hips. "Neji isn't very playful; it takes a lot of work to get Neji to play."

"Like Sasuke," I said smiling.

"Really guys need to be more childish, and have a better sense of fun."

"We married you two, how much fun was that." Sasuke said smirking. I smacked him.

"Not nice," I reprimanded him. "Ino is going crazy with trying to stop Naruto from being too loud."

"Naruto, being quiet. That's a joke." Tenten said laughing.

"I miss missions." I said.

"I don't, I get enough adventures with Neji and Owen and the Hyuuga Clan for a lifetime even without those adventurous missions Neji and I use to go on." Tenten said.

"Uzumaki Naruto is here." Naruto said jumping out of a tree.

"Naruto, one, your late. Two, your not a child, Hiroka is less child-like then you are. Three, you're the hokage, start acting like it." I reprimanded him.

"Where's Hinata?" Naruto said looking around.

"You lost your wife and child?" I asked unbelieving him. I sighed and wanted to smack my head against a wall.

"The child is more likely to find Naruto then Naruto is to find him." Neji said. "Byakugan!-- Hinata is coming this way, 20 meters north." He shut off his Byakugan.

"Hey Neji, when did you start using your Byakugan?" Tenten asked.

"I'm not sure, it was around my 3rd birthday, because I had started Jyuuken training with my father and then he taught me how to activate it but I don't think I did it much. When you live in the Hyuuga Clan they won't let you use it within the house, unless you're in the training building."

"Because I swear one night I thought I saw him activate." Tenten said.

"It's possible, even small children especially Hyuugas can concentrate chakra into certain parts of their body by trying to adjust to something. It could be as simple as you turn of the light for it and it wants to see you and it tries to search around and by stressing its eyes it can activate it." Neji explained.

"So it's possible that they could be using it right now?" I asked.

"It's possible but unlikely. What is likely, is that if Yoshi there sees you activate your sharingan that he would as well." Neji said. "Since the sharingan needs no hand signs for beginners he could easily mimic your eye adjustments and copy everything around him."

"What, so he could easily learn how to walk by watching us?"

"He could, if Sasuke activates his sharingan around Yoshi a lot. During the first year of life they look around them and mimic everything, so he could accidentally stumble upon the sharingan and mimic how to walk."

"I don't think I could handle that." I said sighing.

"I can't handle the fact that Owen is almost as talented as Neji and I both were at his age."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"He can disperse chakra through his body and handle kunai like Tenten could when she was about 1."

"Really, that's scary." I said.

"Yeah, it scares me too." Tenten said.

"Owen has no weaknesses anymore." Sasuke said.

"The Jyuuken's weakness is and has always been distance based attacks, such as Tenten's weapon handling abilities. So if he can master both weapons and Jyuuken, then he has no weakness because weapons are both based and you can enter chakra into anything."

"So in theory, when he's older he'll be able to beat both Neji and I?" Tenten asked.

"Not exactly, there's only a certain amount of skill anyone person has on each level so by using this he's normal level on both not extremely talented at both." Sasuke explained.

"So if Neji and I were to stay on normal level Jyuuken and weapon skills, it would be equal."

"Correct, he will probably have about the same amount of skill as a normal level Hyuuga and a normal level weapon handler."

"So he's going to be normal, like everyone else?" Tenten asked.

"No, a Hyuuga on any level is a major match for anyone, undefeatable except to higher ranking Hyuugas. Then if he can succeed in handling weapons then he has overcome his weakness. So he's a great match for anyone around." Neji said.

"He's right, he'll be the equivalence of you two working together when you were at the Chuunin Exams except when he's about your age." Tenten was amazed by this.

I sat there and listened to their discussion on Owen possible ability when he was older. It was amazing what two people having a child could bring to the world. What it sounded like was the ultimate ninja. One who excelled in Hyuuga Jyuuken and Weaponry? I guess the only thing they weren't good with was ninjutsu. Nevertheless, I mean they had a doujutsu for that and they had all those attacks they really didn't need it but Owen would become one awesome ninja, like all our kids would be, that was for sure.

"I'm here guys, sorry we're late." Ino called.

"Hinata should be here by now." Neji said looking around.

"Hai I'm here, over here." Hinata said sitting on the swing with Hiroka on her lap.

"Hinata, there you are." Naruto ran over to her.

"Naruto, no!" We all yelled.

Something tripped Naruto and caught him. "Thanks Lee," Hinata said.

"You are welcome of course Hinata-san. Sorry Naruto, but I could not allow you to tackle Hinata and hurt her and your child."

"It's alright, sorry for not thinking Hinata." Naruto said rubbing his head.

"It's alright, come on." She stood up and walked back over to the crowd of people holding her baby in her arm and holding Naruto's hand in the other.

"Lee, good to see you again." Tenten said walking over to him and hugging him. "I'm glad that you're finally back to normal, speed, visibility and all."

"I am glad all is well also." Lee said.

"Look Neji, it's Lee." Tenten said pointing to Lee.

"Hello Neji, how are you and your and Tenten's son doing?" He asked.

"I'm doing fine and so is Owen." Neji answered.

"May I hold him?" Lee asked. Neji looked skeptical of this request. Tenten smacked him.

"Sure, yeah." Neji said.

"Thank you so very much for allowing me to hold your child Tenten and Neji." Neji rolled his eyes.

"Be nice Neji," Tenten said watching Lee watch the little Hyuuga.

"I'm happy to see all the youthful children of our generation." Lee said.

"I know it's so nice to see all the little kids, isn't it Lee?" Tenten asked. She took Owen back from Lee. Owen didn't seem to like this new person, as did his father.

"Ah who else do we have here?" Lee asked. I walked over to Lee.

"Hello Lee, I'm glad that my last attempt on to replace the bones in your legs worked. I'm glad you're back to normal." I said happily. "Have you met Yoshi?" I asked.

"No I have not, hello Yoshi." Lee said waving.

"Sakura! I can't believe that Shikamaru got lost finding this place, it's not been that long since we were last here, has it?" Ino asked.

"No, I think Shikamaru just has a bad sense of direction." I said.

"More children?" Lee asked.

"Yeah Lee, this is Shika, she's 3 months old." Lee smiled.

"All the little children that will some day are in our places and we will be the elders and adults of the village." Lee said.

"For once I couldn't agree with you more Lee," Neji said.

"We already are considered adults though," Hinata said.

"Man, being an adult is troublesome." Shikamaru complained.

"Deal with it Shikamaru, you can't have a child and act like one at the same time." Ino reprimanded him.

"Unless you're Naruto-kun," Hinata said.

"Yeah, unless you're Naruto, you have to grow up." I said.

"Man, lucky Naruto." Shikamaru said.

"Trust me, being a child isn't the best thing to be when you have a child." Sasuke said. I just nodded and we continued talking for a long time.


	37. Christmas Madness

◊ (37: Christmas Madness) ◊ - Edited Version

∆ (The ANBU 8) ∆ - ¤ (Many Months Later, Christmas) ¤ - Φ None Φ

Many gathered in their mansion. They had decided to name the house 'The ANBU 8'. It was true that Tenten and Neji didn't live there most of the time but they still spent most of the time there when there wasn't a huge mission. They were situated in the house with the other, the 12 of them. They were Hyuugas: Tenten, Neji and Owen; Uzumakis: Hinata, Naruto and Hiroka; Uchihas: Sakura, Sasuke and Yoshi; and Naras: Ino, Shikamaru and Shika. Also they expected to come to the house was Hiashi, Shikamaru and Ino's parents, Sakura's parents and Kaydin's parents as well as Kakashi-sensei, Kiba, Shino, Choji, Lee, Gai-sensei, Kurenai-sensei and Choji's parents.

"It's troublesome to have all these people in the house." Shikamaru complained.

"Shikamaru, here. Play with Shika." Ino said handing her husband their daughter.

"Has she been fed?" He asked.

"Yeah, changed, fed, diapered, and burped. All you have to do is play with her." Ino said sighing.

"Shikamaru gets lazier everyday doesn't he Ino?" Sakura asked.

"Sometimes he is, sometimes he's not." Ino said sighing.

"If it's important I wake up." Shikamaru answered.

"He was always lazy when he was little." Ino said. "He never did anything but sleep." She added.

"I still do, a lot." Shikamaru added.

"Yeah, I know you do. You sleep more then Shika." Everyone looked at her.

"I was talking about the baby, he sleeps more then the baby, Shika." Everyone nodded. Ino was starting to consider that her little play on her child's name was confusing.

"I like sleeping too. I wanted to sleep all day but Hinata told me I couldn't." Naruto yelled to everyone. Hinata sighed holding Hiroka.

"Naruto quiet." Sakura said quietly.

"You can't blame Hinata for wanting you to get up, it's Christmas, dobe." Sasuke said smirking.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled.

"What?" He asked. Naruto jumped but Hinata grabbed him and pulled him back down.

"Naruto-kun, calm down." Hinata begged.

"Alright Hinata." Naruto said calming. She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I don't get it!" Tenten yelled. Neji and everyone else looked at her.

"What don't you get?" Neji asked calmly.

"Why no one is here yet. Naruto, Shikamaru, did you hand out the invitations like we asked?"

"I did, yesterday."

"What invitations?" Naruto asked. Everyone sighed. "Oh you mean the little letters with a bow on them that Hinata gave me?"

"Yes Naruto-kun, what did you do with them?" Hinata asked.

"I gave them to a courier Nin." Everyone sighed.

"Naruto, they weren't labeled so they're not going to go anywhere."

"I know, but he said he would take care of it."

"Yes but it takes a week to locate all addresses." Hinata said.

"I'll go find the courier Nin and get the letters to everyone in time." Naruto was trusted to give all the invitations to people that were Neji and Tenten's friends as well as their own. Sakura took hers and Ino gave Shikamaru hers since he was doing nothing yesterday.

Someone knocked on the door. Hinata went to it and opened it. "Father." She said happily. Everyone looked to the door.

"Hello Hinata, marry Christmas." He said hugging his daughter gently as to not crush the baby in her arms. "How is she doing?" He asked.

"Very well, thank you." She said.

"Naruto-kun, take Hiroka and I'll take care of the letters." Hinata said.

"Are you sure Hinata, I mean it's my mistake."

"No, it's fine Naruto-kun. Watch her and make sure not to trouble anyone." She said. She slipped on her jacket and ran out of the house.

There was another knock at the door this time Ino choose to get up because she didn't have a baby in her arms. Shika was playing with her father, or the other way around. She opened the door. "Ino-girl," her father said hugging her.

"How are you dad?" Ino asked.

"I'm fine and so is your mother." Ino's mom walked in and took a seat with Ino's dad. More people followed after. "Hello Ino, my daughter-in-law, how are you?" Shikamaru's mom asked happily.

"I'm great thanks." I said hugging her and then letting her sit down. Shikamaru's dad walked in. "Hi." Ino greeted.

"Is your house far away from the village or is it just me?" He asked.

"Told you Ino." Shikamaru said. Ino sighed.

"Whatever, it's not that far." She answered.

"It's about a mile from the main city." Neji said.

"Yeah, it's not far at all to walk from the complex on the other side of the city. It's good exercise." Tenten said.

"Exercise, exactly what retired folks need?" Shikamaru's dad complained. Everyone sighed. One lazy guy was enough for everyone. Two is one too much.

There was a knock on the door. The door was kicked open. Everyone jumped up with kunai and threw them at the person or people at the door. "It's Gai-sensei and Lee, we've arrived." Everyone sighed and fell back down.

"It's impolite to kick open people's doors Lee." Neji said.

"Like they'll ever listened to you, Neji." Tenten said sticking her tongue out at Neji. He rolled his eyes at her. Lee ran over to Tenten and Neji.

"Friends, it's great to see you two again." Tenten jumped up with Lee's closeness, flipped back over the couch and fell on her butt. Neji laughed at this.

"See you still haven't returned to your full aerodynamic copacity." Neji said.

"Ahem, you can't talk to me like that Neji. One, I have an excuse you. Two, I had a child in my arms so I can't use my arms to break air, excuse you, again." She said pouting. He smirked at her defensiveness of her imperfections.

"I agree with Tenten, Neji. She would have landed that perfectly if you were holding the child." Lee added.

"I was just playing around, you are too uptight Tenten." Neji said sighing. He leaned over to his wife and kissed her. She was silent and just kept blinking. He smirked. "It's funny that after I've been doing that for 4 years, that still works to stop you dead in your tracks."

"Girls are vulnerable like that." Sasuke said. Sakura smacked him playfully. "Hey it's only the truth."

"Hinata does that a lot. She blanks out when I kiss her. It takes her a while to come back into the picture. She also blushes a lot. It's really cute." Naruto said smiling.

"Yeah but Hinata blushes when it comes to you in any sense. It's a proven fact." Ino said.

"Someone's at the door." Neji said. Tenten looked at him. She sighed and walked to the door and opened it.

"I knew it, no one's there Neji. Ha." Tenten said.

"Yeah but I tricked you didn't you."

"No, without your Byakugan and all the loud noises around you can't sense their position." Tenten said.

"So, someone will come eventually and you'll have to get up."

"Neji," She said sighing and sitting next to him. She gently took their child from Neji and rocked him back. He smiled as she stared at child with the gentlest smile and sincere heart that made him happy as well.

There was a knock on the door, she sighed, and prepared to get up. He put his hand in front of her and he went to the door. He opened the door and a dog ran in the house followed by two larger looking dogs. Neji looked for any signs of Kiba but there was only Shino who walked in. "Merry Christmas," He greeted everyone.

"Where's Kiba?" Naruto asked excited to see his friend.

"He though he saw something at the bottom of the hill. He'll be back soon."

"One, two, three… Three dogs," Naruto counted.

"Yeah, Kiba's fiancée's doings, or should I say her dogs." Shino answered monotone-like.

"He's engaged?" Ino asked.

"Yeah, just lately actually. Her family lives in the Hidden Mist Village and his parents and hers set it up. It's arranged but he doesn't seem to mind at all."

"He should have brought her." Tenten said.

"I agree." Neji said.

"I think Hinata would really like it. I'm going to get her." Naruto said standing up with the baby.

"Naruto!" Sakura said.

"What Sakura?" He asked annoyed.

"You are not taking that baby outside."

"Really thanks; I'm also going to see where Hinata went to."

"What a minute, what?" Sakura asked.

"You just volunteered to watch Hiroka." Sasuke informed her. Naruto handed her Hiroka since Sasuke was holding Yoshi.

"Thanks Sakura, you're right. Hinata would probably be pretty upset if I took Hiroka outside, bye." He said running out of the house to find her.

Shino was amused with all the crazed things happening. "The youth of today is so beautiful isn't it Gai-sensei? I feel so happy amid all the young children in their youth. Doesn't it make you so happy?" Lee said standing up happily.

"Yes, it's so very beautiful Lee. I think we should go help Naruto find Kiba, his fiancée and Hinata-sama. Let's go." They ran out of the house.

"This is crazy." Ino said sighing. Shikamaru patted her on the back.

"Where do you think Choji is?" Shikamaru asked.

"I intend to find him. This is an important time with his friends and family so he should be here."

"Ino, he's on a mission." Her mom said. "Sorry, I forgot to tell you."

She sighed and slumped to the ground. "And his family?" Ino asked.

"They're on the mission with him." He said.

"You don't mean?" She asked jumping up.

"Yeah, he's getting engaged as well. Most parents are if their children aren't already, like Kiba-san. Most parents want their children to be happy, married and fulfill their lives as much as they can in the four years."

"Like Shikamaru and me!" Ino said happily.

"Like everyone here Ino, not just us." Shikamaru corrected her. She pouted and got off her knees and sat next to Shikamaru. Ino stood up again, without a work grabbed her coat, and walked out the door.

"Where is she going?" Her mom asked.

"To get everyone here, she's one who doesn't like to be ignored and everyone leaving her bothers her."

"I agree with Ino, they shouldn't be this late." Tenten said.

"We're ninja, we have a duty and if that duty puts us late, what can we do about it?" Neji asked.

"I understand if it's a mission or preplanned thing but I mean, this late, come on." Tenten said.

There was a knock on the door. "I'll get it." Said Tenten happily jumping up with the baby in her arms. She opened it to meet the face of Kurenai and Kakashi sensei. "Hello." Tenten said.

"Sorry we're late we were visiting some place." Kurenai said quietly.

"I was as well." Kakashi added. Shikamaru, Ino, Sasuke and Sakura all knew where this is while the others didn't but they were excused.

"Of course you two are excused." Shikamaru said.

"In the old days of team 7, Sakura and Naruto would lose their voice yelling at Kakashi for being late." Sasuke said remembering.

"It was his stupid excuses. He never told us the truth until way later. 'I was coming to train when an old lady dropped her books in the middle of the road and I had to help her pick them up.' Come on Kakashi-sensei, could you just wake up earlier when we were training, or tell us the truth, or tell us a later time to meet." Sakura said slumping in her seat.

"Yeah Sakura, my next team I'll be sure to do that." Sasuke laughed at his wife's crazy behavior. It was identical to the one who had taught her, the previous Hokage, Tsunade. "I count 5 ninja." Kakashi said.

"Yes, where are Ino, Hinata, Lee, Gai, Kiba, Naruto, and Choji?" Kurenai asked.

Tenten took a deep breath. "Hinata went to make sure the people on her guest list got the invitations. Naruto went to invite Kiba's fiancée to Christmas and find Kiba and Hinata. Gai-sensei and Lee went to find Hinata, Naruto, Kiba, and Kiba's fiancée. Ino went to get you two, Gai-sensei, Lee, Hinata, Naruto, Kiba and Kiba's fiancé. Finally, Choji and his parents are on a mission."

"Ah." Kurenai said. "It's been a while since I've seen you all." She looked around. Sakura and Sasuke both had a baby, Shikamaru had a baby in his arms, and Tenten also had a baby. "So it seems Sakura had two kids, Tenten had one, and Ino had one, correct."

"No," Neji said. "That one in Sakura's arms happens to be Hinata's child."

"Hinata had a baby, since when?"

"A while ago, June 9th." Tenten said.

"I've been gone a long time then. I wasn't aware of it. I heard that the top ANBU had kids but I wasn't informed whom and how many so I was confused. Sorry." Kurenai said.

"It's alright I just wish they'd all be back. I'm…" Sasuke stood up.

"No one is leaving because we've sent out 5 people searching for people. No wonder no one can find anyone." Sasuke said. "If everyone is running around crazily finding people then no one can find anyone so if we stay still we'll be found."

"Who all are we missing?" Sakura asked.

"Your parents, Kaydin's, Kiba, his fiancé, Lee, Gai-sensei, Hinata, Naruto, and Ino." Sasuke answered her.

There was a knock at the door. Sasuke was already up so he got it. "Hello Sasuke, sorry we're late we couldn't remember how to get to the place, it's been a year." He said. I nodded. Kaydin's parents followed in quietly behind them.

"Everyone minus Kiba and his fiancé who we invited were here and it seems that amazingly enough the letters that were for Hinata's companies were delivered or her father, Kiba and Shino would have been late and not coming while everyone else's guests was late." Tenten said.

"So?" Neji asked.

"Everyone's out there for nothing." Tenten said sighing.

"I'm hungry." Shikamaru said. "I'm going to get Ino."

"No!" Everyone yelled jumping from his or her seats.

"I'm hungry and I want Ino." He said annoyed. "You troublesome people, if we all go out and find one person and bring them back, then everything will go smoothly." With the way things were going, Christmas would be over by the time everyone arrived.

–This one is shorter because this is where I had to cut it off to save space for the next chapter before I went too far. The madness does continue in the next chapter, just in a different form. Now on to the next chapter. Aniecä 


	38. Doggy Days

◊ (38: Doggy Days) ◊ - Edited Version

There was a knock at the door. Everyone jumped and Shikamaru went to answer it. "Hey there," He looked all the people crowded around the door. "I like how you welcome your guests. Have you seen Elle?" He asked.

"Who?" Everyone asked.

Shino walked over to him and handed him a small female dog. "Thanks Shino, I have to go find Emily now." He said.

"No!" They all yelled.

"What's up?"

"We just sent Naruto, Ino, Gai-sensei, Lee, and Hinata to find you and your fiancé and they haven't returned. I'm sure they'll find her." Tenten said. She sighed. "Just, just sit down." She said.

"Alright, you guys are kind of crazed aren't you?" Neji smirked at this, it was madness, by then time everyone showed up, Christmas would be over. "Why didn't you send one person out instead of what, 5, and 6?"

"Five," Neji said.

"Why ever would you need that many people?"

"Naruto had left your invitations with a courier without them being labeled."

"No, Naruto gave me mine almost two weeks ago, in person."

"Huh?" Everyone asked.

"Here, this is how it happened?"

Ж (Flashback to 2 weeks ago) Ж

Kiba was walking along the road with his canine companion, Akamaru; his female companion, Emily; and her canine companion Elle. When a crazed Naruto ran by knocking Emily across the frozen over pathways crashing into a building and her dog flying up and into Naruto's box he was carrying but Naruto continued to run not knowing what he had done.

"Oi, Naruto, you got Emily's dog. Naruto!" Kiba yelled but Naruto was long gone.

"That guy stole my dog!" Emily said crying. "I thought Konoha was a wonderful place to live, but that guy stole my dog." She said crying. Kiba burst out into laughter and she stopped crying to glare at him.

"Sorry Emily but that guy is our Hokage here, my best friend's husband, and also the number one hyperactive, surprise ninja and one of the top ninja's around here."

"You're Hokage stole my dog." She said surprised that such a high-ranking figure would sink so low.

"No, he doesn't know he did it, he did it by accident when he was running. I know where to find him. When he's done doing what he's doing he'll back home to his wife and child and realize he has your dog, so we go see Hinata."

"I heard about her, from you and in the news."

"Yeah, she's the first ever, first lady to the Hokage, an heir to the Hyuuga Clan and one of the first young female ninja to hold a position in decisive government." Kiba said. "She's really friendly; you'll enjoy talking to her. She doesn't talk much but she's really nice, come on."

"I'm sure I'll enjoy meeting her, she sounds wonderful. But how can a girl like her, civilized, calm natured, shy end up with a guy like him."

"I asked her and myself that when I found out she had a crush on him. She said she wasn't sure but he was exactly like her."

"Huh?"

"I know. It's because they both had to struggle to get where they are… or something like that. I never got it but they're good people." She followed Kiba to the estate.

Kiba knocked on the door. Hinata opened it. "Hey Hinata, what's up? How's Hiroka?" He said smiling at her little child.

"She's sleeping so you'll have to be quiet, alright?" Hinata said happily.

"Of course Hinata." Kiba said. "And Hinata, I'd like for you to meet my fiancée Emily, Emily this is my former teammate, and close friend Hinata."

"Nice to meet you Hinata-chan," Emily grated.

"Likewise Emily, Emily this is Hiroka." Hinata said obviously referring to her daughter.

"She is absolutely beautiful Hinata. She looks and acts like you." Hinata blushed.

"Arigato Emily," Hinata said.

"You're welcome." She said.

"So what brings you here Kiba-kun, Emily-chan?" Hinata asked.

"The crazy dobe you married." Kiba said sighing.

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata said sighing as well. "What did he do?" She asked.

"He kidnapped my dog." Emily said pouting.

"Naruto-kun is not one to kidnap someone or someone's dog Emily; I think he did it by accident though I'm not exactly how you could accidentally take someone's dog." Hinata said confused.

"My point exactly. Kiba and I were walking through the streets when he runs at us from behind knocking Elle, my dog out of my hands and then Elle falls into a large box he was carrying and Naruto continues to run off."

"Naruto-kun was making deliveries for me." Hinata said.

"For what?" Kiba asked.

"Christmas invitations," Hinata said.

"Oh yeah, you guys always did have a huge Christmas thing. Are you inviting others now?" Kiba asked.

"Hai, Naruto-kun should have given Kiba-kun the invitation; didn't you get one Kiba-kun?" Hinata asked.

"Nah, he was like running crazily through the village and missed me." Hinata sighed and got up and took a paper and gave it to Kiba.

"Well, we're having a large Christmas this year and inviting our sensei, friends, and anyone we know practically." Hinata said.

"That sounds amazing; I haven't had a real Christmas in years." Emily said.

"Well you're of course invited as well Emily-chan. And of course you Akamaru, and Elle as well."

"I just hope that Elle is alright."

"I'm sure Naruto-kun will find out about Elle in the box soon Emily." Hinata said trying to comfort the girl.

"It's not that, but you see, Elle is going to give birth soon and I'm worried because I doubt Naruto will be able to handle that."

"At the worst, he'll bring the dog to Kiba's house thinking its Akamaru. But if she begins to have puppies he'll probably take Elle to Sakura." Everyone looked at Hinata. "Naruto isn't animal oriented very well. I'm saying it's highly likely."

"Nah, Naruto isn't that stupid Hinata. Well yet again, in the sweat of the moment that's probably what he'd do. I guess it's good you know him better then me. But if he noticed that she wasn't doing well before, that he knows my sister's a vet so he'd probably take her there." Kiba said.

"So either way its likely Elle will end up at Kiba's right."

"Hai," Hinata said. "But he'd come here first because he'd tell me that he found Akamaru in my mail and confused as to why he's there or something like that." Then the door slammed open. Naruto came in holding Elle in his arms.

"Hinata, I found Akamaru and I think he's sick. I have to go take him to Kiba's sister. I couldn't find Kiba anywhere so I'll just give his to his sister, bye Hinata. Bye Hiroka." He said kissing Hinata's cheek and running off leaving Kiba and Emily sitting there.

"He ignored us completely, again. What's wrong with him?" Emily said crying. "Isn't he the Hokage, shouldn't he be a bit smarter, more careful, and more coordinated and pay attention more? I seriously can't live in a city being run by a manic kage. I'll die." She asked crying. She rested her head in Kiba's lap and cried. Kiba just smiled and patted her back.

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata said sighing. "… not again. Emily, I'm sorry. He's worried about 'Akamaru' which is really Elle but at least he didn't take Elle to Sakura. Naruto really is a very good Hokage. He cares about the people of the village even though they shunned him for a long time. He runs everything and is very good at it."

"But… I just don't feel safe."

"When I first met the dobe I thought that's all he was, but I learned what he was which was a great friend who never gave up no matter how much people hated him, how many times he was attacked, how many times he fell down he got back and that's how he became hokage." Kiba said. "Maybe if you talked to him, it would help but first we have to take care of Elle."

"I would recommend going now to meet up with Naruto-kun." Hinata said.

"Okay thanks for everything Hinata," Kiba said. Kiba picked up Emily who was startled and he ran off Akamaru following at the same speed.

The arrived at mansion and Kiba heard yelling. "Oi, how was I supposed to know it was a girl dog, pregnant, belonged to Kiba's fiancée whose name is Emily, who I took from her accidentally and that it's not Akamaru." Naruto yelled when they walked in.

"One, it's a girl, duh. Two, it's heavier than a normal dog. Three, who else besides Kiba's Clan has pet dogs? Four, Akamaru doesn't look anything like Elle." Emily said.

"Really?" Naruto looked closely at Akamaru, then turned to Elle who was sitting on the table. "You're right, they are different." Kiba sighed.

"How does Hinata-chan deal with you?" Emily asked.

"You know Hina-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, I was at your house before I came here."

"No way, because I was just there, checking on Hina-chan."

"We were sitting there when you came in, you ignored us." Kiba said.

"Oh, sorry Kiba, and girl." Kiba was just about to attack Naruto when Emily stepped ahead of him.

"Naruto, it's a pleasure to meet the Hokage of this wonderful village. I've truly enjoyed my time here and I will enjoy spending time in the future here as well. I'm glad I got to meet you personally. I also had a wonderful time meeting your daughter and you wife when I was there."

Naruto laughed and put his hand behind his head. "Wow, that's really nice of you. Most people don't like me but you seem to not hate me. I'm finally being accepted by normal people. I can't wait to tell Hina-chan." Naruto said happily. "You're really awesomely nice. Um… you forgot to tell me your name, again." Naruto said.

"Emily, Shujinoinu Emily."

"Interesting name," Naruto said.

"Thanks, Kiba said the same thing when I met him." She said blushing thinking about the memory.

"Kiba's one awesomely friendly dude. He and Akamaru make a good team. Are you a ninja?"

"No, we are masters of dog Naruto. We train dogs to become loyal companions at a friend state. We don't train them to be anything more. However, I think how Akamaru can do all those amazing jutsus along side Kiba is so amazing to watch." She said happily. "Elle," She called. Elle lazily jumped of the desk into her owner's arms.

"She seems more sick then pregnant, Emily. Hinata didn't seem that weak and in pain when she was pregnant."

"Hinata isn't a dog Naruto." Kiba reminded him. "Their pregnancies are different. The percent of the body that a puppy takes up and the amount of puppies causes it. Most women, like Hinata only give birth to one child at a time while dogs usually give birth to at least 3 or 4."

"Yeah, I knew that stuff. It's just that she doesn't seem to be doing well. Nevertheless, Elle is very friendly and nice. I'm sure she'll be fine, no worries. That's what Hinata told me because I was so afraid that I'd lose her. She's been the one who always accepted me. I'd hate to lose her but she promised me she'd be okay and so would the baby and she was right." Naruto said happily.

"That cheered me up a lot Naruto, thank you." Kiba smiled at Naruto making his fiancée feel better about her dog's pregnancy with his own story. Naruto thanks to Hinata had become a lot more caring toward other's feelings and understanding. Kiba would need to remind himself to thank Hinata one day.

"Oh yeah, Kiba. Hina-chan said to give you the invitation to our Christmas Party. You should bring Emily too. I'm sure she doesn't want to be left alone on Christmas, no one should and I use to be before I made friends. I'd get together with some of them but now I've got tons of friends to spend holidays with and Hina-chan and Hiroka of course." She nodded.

"Thanks Naruto, we'll be sure to be there." Kiba said.

Ж (Flashback Over) Ж

"I'm confused." Sakura said.

"Why?" Kiba asked.

"I have a few questions like who do I blame for all this. I asked Naruto if he delivered it he told us at first what invitations, then he said 'I gave them to a courier Nin.'

"They were all in a large box, so he may have given them to a courier Nin." Kiba said.

"Then why would he give yours to you by hand?" Sakura asked.

"Who knows, maybe after that he found Elle and knew he'd be seeing me soon so took mine with. That would explain why he was rushing everywhere." Kiba said.

"Then there's the fact he forgot totally about inviting Emily to it already, and that he had given everyone their invitations. Naruto is so stupid!" Sakura yelled.

"I think he just forgot that he actually forgot about the whole ordeal with Elle and thought he gave all of them to the courier Nin but none the less this is crazy." Sasuke said.

"The door was gently pushed open buy a Naruto helping a limping Hinata to her seat."

"Hinata." Sakura said walking over to her.

"Are you alright?" Her father asked.

"Yeah, of course. I just slipped on some ice and fell down into the river which was frozen so I just kept sliding until I almost crashed over the end of the waterfall. But Naruto saved me in time."

"You have to be more careful Hina-chan, you could have hurt yourself." Naruto said extremely concerned.

"Shouldn't you have just stopped yourself?" Kiba asked.

"She was unconscious." Naruto said. Everyone gasped.

"Do you want me to heal your leg Hinata?" Sakura asked.

"No, I've got it under control." Hinata brought her ankle up to where she could reach it and gently expelled her chakra into the right spots in her ankle and soon it was healed. "See, I'm fine." Naruto smiled at her consistency to remain strong. Hinata walked over to Sakura and took their child then looked at Naruto and smiled. "I'm glad you didn't bring Hiroka along, you could have endangered her life as well, or let her get sick." Sakura and the others just smiled.

"Yeah, good thing I didn't bring her." He said laughing. Hinata didn't pick up on the fact that Sakura had told him not to bring Hiroka along but Hinata was happy to have her child back in her arms.

"Who else is missing?" Hinata asked.

"Lee, Gai-sensei, Ino and Emily."

"Emily was the one who spotted Hinata at the bottom of the hill." Naruto said.

"Hai, she should be here soon." There was a loud voice approaching. The door was pushed open but everyone knew it had to be Ino.

"Hey all, I'm found Emily. I remember meeting her. She's Kiba's fiancée." Ino said talking with Emily an arm around the girl's shoulders.

"I can't believe everything that goes around the city. Where did those crazy dudes go to, the ones who ran up to me and kidnapped me?" Emily said.

"Gai-sensei and Lee should be coming in 3, 2, 1." Ino said and pulled Emily out of the way. "We're all here, good."

"Ino-chan, you look tired." Hinata said.

"I am, I ran around the city looking for everyone since everyone took me so long." Ino replied.

"Sorry, I kind of fell onto the river."

"Onto?" Ino questioned.

"It's just frozen so I hit the ground and slid down in unconscious." Emily rushed to Hinata side.

"Are you alright?" Emily asked.

"Of course, Naruto-kun saved me and brought me back. I healed my leg. I'm fine now Emily. Nevertheless, thank you for caring." Hinata said.

"You're welcome. I wouldn't want you to be hurt on Christmas; it wouldn't make for a happy Christmas." Emily said.

"I know but I'm healed so now we can finally eat all the wonderfully prepared food." Hinata said. Naruto jumped up.

"Food, yeah!" All the little ones were put in a high chair that they normally were in and everyone sat down, said a prayer and ate. "Let my friends eat." Naruto said everyone sighed and continued with their meal.

"I say we each share with one another what our goal is and what we're thankful for." Sakura's mother said.

"I think that saying what we're thankful for is a given, our family in friends of course. We'll go with our new goal for the new year." Sasuke said logically.

"Alright," Sakura's mom said. "Allow me to start, I plan to slightly retire from the ANBU and take lesser missions so that I can allow myself to fully retire in a few years." She said.

"I want to be able to spend more time with my daughter, her family and all her friends as well as my wife." Sakura's father said.

"I want to spend my life being a kunoichi, mother and a wife in my family." Sakura said.

"I want to get stronger so I can defend my family and restore honor upon my clan that I have wronged." Sasuke said.

Everyone got to Naruto. "I have everything I've ever wanted, I don't know. I want to protect Hina-chan, Hiroka, and the whole village but I guess that's a duty more then a goal. I don't have any because I reached my main one to have a family and become hokage."

"I want to be a good mother and wife to Hiroka and Naruto respectfully and do my part to help Naruto serve my country." Hinata said.

"I want to support Neji's endeavors with our clan and take care of our child. I have a goal to be a leader of the Kunoichi Society and be a good example for other Kunoichi." Tenten said.

"I want to be a good leader for my clan so that everyone will live in peacefully and happily with one another." Neji said. "I also want to keep my wife and son happily and I wish to always be there for them."

"I want to be a good mom to our daughter, set a good example and spend as much time possible with Shikamaru and Shika until I have to return to my duties as a Kunoichi." Ino said.

"I want to protect Shika and Ino from any dangers, love them and I want to become a stronger ANBU." Shikamaru said.

"I wish to become the as strong as Gai-sensei." Lee said happily.

"I want to see Lee grow up to be a great ninja." Gai-sensei said.

"I want to get married, train dogs and stay by Kiba's side as well as start a family of my own like you all." Emily said.

"I want to marry Emily, train dogs, protect Emily, have a family and fulfill my duties to my country as a ninja when called upon." Kiba said.

"I want to be a better teacher to my new students this year." Kakashi said.

"I wish to better understand the world and people around me so that I won't make the same mistakes I made before." Kurenai said.

"I want to take care of my wife." Kaydin's dad said.

"Likewise," Kaydin's mom said.

"I want to take over my clan and lead it just as my father before me." Shino said finishing everything up.

Christmas dinner was a holiday of craziness, unforgettable moments, family and new friends as well as old. It was also a holiday of giving but that was a whole other story and one that would fulfill a need of its own.


	39. A Few Steps Foward, Another Few Back

◊ (39: A Few Steps Forward another Few Back) ◊ - Edited Version

¤ (3 years later) ¤ - ∆ (Hyuuga Complex) - Φ None Φ

"I can't believe that you're going allow him to train Owen." Tenten complained to Neji.

"He's four Tenten"

"So?"

"I started training when I was two and Hinata when she was three. He should have started by now." Neji said.

"Yeah but in changing the Hyuuga we wanted to get away from horrible customs."

"You think training is a horrible custom?" Neji asked Tenten with an eyebrow raised.

"No, but are you aware of how dangerous training is at such a young age?" She replied.

"When did you start?" He asked.

"I played darts my entire life and switched to kunai in the academy."

"Exactly you were given the basics early on," He said.

"Fine, who's training him?"

"I was thinking myself or Hiashi."

"You, I'd prefer. What about Hiroka?" Tenten asked.

"What about her?" Neji replied.

"Is she starting?"

"Hinata isn't sure, she knows that the mastery takes years but she's not sure how to ask Naruto about it."

"When a woman can't speak her mind to her husband, that's a sad day." Tenten said.

"Hinata doesn't know how to ask, she is asking the wrong questions, she's not straightforward. Plus, throughout history every married woman until the three of friends has always been like that, so for many a people everyday is a sad day." He reminded her.

"That's why I married you, partially, because I love you and you loved me to and because of that bond you allow me to speak my mind on such matters."

"Of course," He said smiling.

There was a phone call, Tenten picked up the phone. "Hello?" She asked.

"Oi, I need to talk to Neji, like right now." Tenten annoyingly handed the phone to Neji.

"Yes?" He asked. She stood up and walked across the room to Owen's room across the hall.

"Hey Neji, Hinata keeps mentioning something like training with the Byakugan. I decided to look into it, but no dice. No one knows any way to teach her to use the Byakugan," Neji rolled his eyes. "I told Hinata she should do it but she assured me she was unable to do it. So… I called you. Do you know someone who trains kids with the Byakugan?"

"Oi Tenten," Neji called to his wife she walked in the room looking annoyed.

"What Neji, I'm taking care of our son." She said pouting.

"I can see that. Would you be alright with Hinata, you and me training our two kids together, as well as Naruto, possibly?" He asked.

"If you find that possible then I'm fine with it, of course. I trust Hinata with our child, and of course, I trust you, his father and myself. Naruto, possibly, if we're all there." Neji nodded agreeing with her understanding.

"Hai, Tenten agrees with me that the four of us should train our two kids together." Neji told Naruto.

"Alright." Naruto said happily. "I'm sure Hinata will be happy, bye." He said hanging up the phone. Neji looked to his wife who was cradling their 4-year-old child like it was a newborn.

"You do know that he's four, correct?" Neji said to his wife. She stuck out her tongue at her husband turned around and walked off. She sat down in a chair in Owen's room and she sighed with exhaustion. "You shouldn't be that tired this early."

"I don't know why but I'm more tired lately?"

"Actually, have you thought it possible… to have two children?" Her eyes went wide and she placed her hands on her hips.

"Are you saying that you think I'm pregnant?" She asked.

"That would explain your sudden tiredness lately, would it not?" He asked.

She took a deep breath, and looked at her stomach and then to Neji. He shrugged. "Would you?"

"If you allow me to. I could. Upon your permission." This was answered with a giggle from Tenten. Neji had been scolded by Hiashi, the Hyuuga elders, Naruto, Ino, Sakura, Hinata and Tenten for his crimes of 'improper use of Byakugan under secretism', Which was to say he was scolded severely for spying on his wife with the Byakugan, without her knowledge or being aware of it.

Hiashi had told him. 'The Byakugan is no young man's tool to use to spy on his wife Neji, you of all people should respect someone that close to you. Your father would be ashamed that you turned out as perverted as he was in the end.' That was however, another story about how his father did the same thing throughout his marriage to his wife. He had learned the sad effects of this from his two sensei over the years Jiraiya and Kakashi. Jiraiya was put out of business because his books were outlawed which caused many sad men, and made Jiraiya poorer but still exported them all over making some profit. However, without a main source of income from home and a major city of perverted men, he was stopped.

The Elders had simply warned him that he would be reported if he did; it would his wife's knowledge again. Thanks to the Hokage, Naruto's new rules about Perverseness in Konoha had made several rules against it since then.

Hinata was literally appalled with his use of their bloodline and shook to know how their bloodline could be misused. Neji laughed at this knowing the pervert Naruto was in younger days with his stupid jutsus which hadn't been used by Naruto since he was married.

Sakura had slapped him which caused Ino to start yelling at him about invading a girl's privacy and degrading his own wife. This also made Neji seem to be a pervert; however, he argued that questionably, Tenten was his wife, and how it was no big. He'd never do it to anyone else; it was after all just Tenten, his wife.

Tenten had lectured him about how he had to be a good, not perverted role model for his son. She actually had no claims to utterly not allowing hit, he had many times done it for her to check how she was doing during a practice or her pregnancy but she just asked him if he could only do it if she asked.

Shikamaru went questioned about what he though, he answered. "Man, that's a smart way to use your Kekkei Genkai; I wish I could do that." He said daydreaming and getting smacked my Ino.

Sasuke had answered: "Hm, Tenten is his wife so it isn't illegal, within his property is not spying and since she technically is one in the same and it's not illegal to spy on you, I think its fine." Sakura was dumbstruck and yelled at him, but he ignored her yelling.

"Fine, you have my permission to. However, our bedroom." She said looking at their child. Tenten was very careful to make sure their son was not brought up under the strenuous life Neji and she had been raised in.

After he checked, he shook his head. "I can't tell, sorry. You'll have to have the hospital or one of the other girls." She nodded. Kissed Neji.

"Thanks anyway," She said walking.

While she took care of her needs, he thought about what it would be like to have a son. He wondered if it was a good idea. Tenten would probably be upset to find that she would only have a year with the child. She was actually given a two-year addition to her time off due to the child in the first place. This was because the delay in their marriage, it turns out law says 4 years after the marriage making it the end during this summer. If she was, she would be put as disabled for missions who they both currently were. Neji, being the clan head, wasn't allowed to go on most missions, and Tenten couldn't go without him so she wasn't really the Kunoichi she wanted to be because of his movement to clan head. However, she showed no remorse in it, she had a busy life, taking care of Owen, helping Neji with clan matters, spending time with her boys' being Owen and Neji.

Neji felt remorse because he, like Naruto, in order to succeed in his dreams, had to take away his lover's dreams. Naruto and Neji talked much of this, because their guilt came back many a days. Hinata and Tenten were the most amazing wives they could asked for, they were accomplished Kunoichi, mothers, wives, and normal ninja. They were always by their side, and if they weren't they were caring for their children. Neji on most days wanted to break down and ask Tenten for forgiveness, if she wanted to be free to follow her dreams, to leave him, and be somewhere else. Many a days he did, Tenten answered his plea by sitting by his side and giving a gentle smile and hugging him. She would always answer the same way. "Don't worry Neji, do I look like I, in a million years want to leave you and Owen? I love you Neji, and our son, I'm happy. I assure you. It's alright." She'd then kiss him and she'd sit on his lap and comfort him. The almost same thing happened to Naruto, except he would beg Hinata crazily shake her, not to leave him, and he'd gladly stop being Hokage for her." She would reply giggling and hug him. "I'm fine here Naruto, perfectly fine here with you." He would then dance around the whole village happily. After these moments, he became known as the Bi-weekly Celebrating Hokage. That's how often these two boys felt remorse for marrying those they love, and taking their dreams away from them.

He thanked her everyday for being there every morning, and when he woke up and she wasn't there sometimes in his insecurities, he'd run around the complex. A few times when he didn't find her, he called Hyuugas to seek her out for he was worried. Some days she is honored and others it annoys her but he doesn't care. It never bothered him until he married her. Sometimes he wished that he could go back to the time when they were just engaged but then again, he wouldn't trade Owen and their intimate life now for anything. That's why he thanks the world and her for being there.

He wonders about how he would do if he married someone and couldn't do what he dreamed to do his whole life. That's why Naruto would give anything for Hinata because she gave so much for him, he understands what it's like to wait forever for a dream but he doesn't know what it's like to never accomplish it. Especially since he's the one who pushed her the entire way just to be the one to take it away from her, true hurtful irony.

Tenten came home not looking the happiest in the world. She walked through the halls of the Hyuuga Complex and everyone greeted her but she ignored them and crashed into someone.

Neji wasn't paying attention while wondering the halls with Owen, waiting for Tenten's return. Then someone crashed into him, they were on top of him, he was holding Owen above his head so he would be unscathed from the accident.

"Um… Tenten, can you get off me?" She broke out into tears and he tried to sit up to no avail as she was crying on top of him. She looked up to see Neji and cried harder. He handed her Owen in hopes to calm her. It worked, Tenten refused to show weakness in front of their son, she wanted him to be like his father, Neji, for that was whom she loved. So she didn't want him to grow weak? She stopped crying and held it in with all her strength, which was surprisingly a lot because not a tear fell, and she stood up calmly, putting Owen in his cribish bed thing. She then went to help Neji up and he ushered her to their bedroom.

He took a seat and ushered her to do the same. She sat down and he pulled her to his lap as she rested against him. "What's wrong?" He said as sympathetically as he could.

She just shook her head. He knew this meant that something was going wrong. "Um…" She just looked to the ground. He brought her chin to his level. She shook her head and climbed off his lap and got on her side of their bed, and tried to sleep.

He wanted to help, he did, he tried, what was he to do? He sat there on the bed until he knew she was asleep because he knew that she couldn't fall asleep without her. She had shown this impossible over the years. He undid her hair for her. He had over the years mastered putting it up and especially taking it down for her. He knew on most occasions she slept with her hair down, unless he was gone for some reason which hadn't happened in a few years when they had been hospitalized for one reason or another.

He loved her, and if she was this upset, he could help but be worried also. He sat by the window and stared out it. The phone rang and he jumped to get it, not to wake Tenten up with the ringing. "Hello, Mrs. Hyuuga Neji,"

"I'm Hyuuga Neji, can I help you?"

"Yeah, this is her doctor. I would expect she has told you."

"No, she hasn't. She was extremely upset and is sleeping, can you tell me?"

"Since you are her legitimate husband, I am allowed to tell you. Tenten has cancer."

"What?"

"Yes, we were just as surprised. It's quite sudden."

"Where in her body is it, exactly?"

"Everywhere, it's successfully engulfed her entire system. She refuses to have any of the procedures done, and she'll die if she doesn't. I hope you can talk to her."

"Did she explain why she wouldn't?"

"Yeah, because she said 'it'll just hurt everyone else'. Nevertheless, she has two days to live, if she's not treated."

"How did she come with this, how?"

"Her body is became Hypertonic Chakra Absorbed."

"Huh?"

"Sorry, it's when her chakra pool compared to her other chakra points are hypotonic meaning the percent of foreign chakra inside is different."

"Wait a minute; she has cancer from absorbing foreign chakra?" He asked.

"Yes." It was his fault, and he wouldn't tell him because she was didn't want him to blame himself.

"So what's the procedure?"

"We alter the chakra composition; we have to totally clear her body of all chakra, and purify hers, and return it to her body."

"Why would she not agree to this?" He asked.

"I told you but I believe it's because of the child."

"You mean she is pregnant?" He asked.

"Yes, didn't she tell you?"

"No, that's the reason why she went to you today. To find out but she was so depressed, she didn't. I understand her now, the foreign chakra is trying to equal out but can't and causing radiation. So if you drained the chakra, she'd die but she refuses to do such because she'll kill the baby but this way they'll both die."

"There is no way, there are two forms of foreign chakra in her body, we believe one to be yours and one is impossible to decipher but the large extent that either way, one of them will die."

"Thank you, I'll help her out." He hanged up the phone. He pounded his hands on the table. Then he heard someone sniffling. He turned around, and he met Tenten's sad face. She ran toward the door but he was to fast and he ended up being tackled her in the stomach. He wrapped his arms around her.

"Hyuuga Neji, you let me go right now." She said very annoyed, and angry, but close to breaking into tears.

"Nope." He answered.

"Please." He shook his head, picked her off her feet and set her on their bed. He sat next to her. "I'm sorry. I just didn't want to… I want to say good-bye and then leave and not be a disgrace to you, Owen, the Hyuuga Clan, the Hoshi Clan, just let me leave to die." He kissed her head which surprisingly enough didn't have her headband because she was planning to leave for good.

"Hear me out will you?" She looked scared and intimidated. He hated that. It made him feel like he was hurting her. "Please."

"I guess." She said getting off the bed.

"I want you to just lay down, close your eyes and rest. I don't want you to leave, just give me some time to think, alright? I love you Tenten. Why would you leave?"

"You don't understand…" He placed his finger on his lips.

"I understand you plenty Tenten, I'm sorry."

"Why?" She fell limp in his arms.

"This is why." He said. The only two people who Tenten had had contact with in training was his father and he who could have possibly entered the chakra into her body. The good things was that all he'd have to do it absorb an equal amount of Tenten's chakra into his body as he had hers, and spread hers throughout his body and then replace her chakra, with his so they'd equal out. It worked this way because his father and his uncle were twins so the percentage that he had of his father's DNA was 50 which of what he was giving to Tenten should equal it out, he was sure of it.

He managed with his perfected chakra control, luck and love to manage to get the procedure perfectly. He kissed her in hopes of her recovery, he hoped that she would be healed.

Morning came quickly and Tenten woke up. "I promised I would stay by your side Neji, I'm sorry. I lied." She said kissing him on the lips. She rubbed her eyes with her arm, said good-bye to her first-born child and left. She checked her clock it read 10. Neji would be late, she ran into the room and attempted to wake him up, and he wouldn't. She sensed that he had suffered major chakra loss and ran him to the hospital. What had he done to her? She went to her doctor.

"What did Neji do to me?" She asked running in.

After a bunch of tests, she looked up. "Tenten, you're cured. Your chakra is at equilibrium, both percents, equal, it's a miracle."

"That means?"

"You're not going to have to do any procedure, and you won't die. You and the child will live."

"How?"

"Whatever Neji did, he balanced out the chakra exactly equal, even the foreign chakra."

"Won't that damage the baby, foreign chakra and all?"

"No, the baby is 50 Neji so it wouldn't, it should actually be much healthier when it's born." Tenten smiled. She got up and went to Neji's bedside.

If he died then, then… she'd cry, she would be in horribly shape without Neji, she needed him. "Ms, only family are allowed in her?"

Tenten turned around. "Ah, Mrs. Hyuuga, sorry. He's fine, just chakra exhortation. I have no clue what he did but he did some weird procedure, his chakra is 65:35. His is 65, and the other is yours but the strange thing is the different types are separated within his body."

"Yeah I know, he did it for me, and the baby?"

"Oh, Owen had a problem too?" He asked concerned.

"No, this baby." She said patting her stomach.

"Ah, you're expecting, congrats. Well I'll be going." She nodded as he left. She sat on his bedside and tears fell to his body. A hand reached out and placed it on her head.

"Neji…" She said hugging him tightly.

"Watch it Tenten, you're stomach is alive." He murmured quietly. She nodded happily and lightened up but she was so energetic. "I love you, and the baby there as well as the one, at home." She smiled wider and nodded with tears in her eyes. He wiped her tears. Their relationship was one that went forward and back as time moved but what they didn't see was it was moving 5 steps forward and only 2 back, they were truly getting places.


	40. Days Versus Years Ago

Chapter 40: Days versus Years Ago – Edited Version

∆ (House of 8 ANBU) ∆ - ¤ (Days Later) ¤ - Φ Uchiha Sasuke Φ

I was resting on my bed as I normally did and I looked up at Sakura who was leaning over me. "What's up Sakura?" I asked her.

"You forgot?" I honestly did. I nodded, she sighed. She placed her hands on her hips and sat down next to me. "What did I forget Sakura?" He asked.

"I'm surprised you would forget." She said.

"I usually don't forget important things Sakura, what is it?" He asked. "It's not anyone's birthday, a holiday or anything. I'm honestly lost." She sighed and leaned toward me with tears in her eyes.

"It's not that important to you, because you choose and want to forget it." She said. "But for me, it's a happy day."

I wracked my brain for the answer. Then it hit me. "… The day I left… why ever would you want to remember that day Sakura?" I asked rubbing away the tears left in her eyes.

"I'm not sure if we would have been together if you didn't leave Sasuke. It's also they day I brought you back." Yeah, she couldn't take it another day, after so many years had past, so she came and got me that was only 6 years ago.

I pulled her close to me. She rested her head against my chest as I wrapped my arm around her small delicate frame. It was a tad bit larger then it was a few days ago, I don't think she's noticed though. I wonder if she's pregnant again.

I let her rest, today was already going to be emotional stressful for her, she didn't need any more problems. I'd mention it to her later. I picked her up and carried her to Yoshi's room. I set her down in a chair and picked up Yoshi then handing her him. That would cheer her up.

She gave a faint smile and looked on her little boy. Yoshi had Dark Green eyes, from a distance, they looked black but if you really looked at them, they were dark green giving him a normal look. His hair amazingly was a dark fuchsia color which gave him a dark/light sense, which was quite interesting.

He looked just like Sakura and I equally. This would give him a totally interesting personality to discover. Naruto said he acted more as I did, being cold and quite while we would know if he was Sakura-like.

He said a few words to me, but Kaydin's parents said Uchiha Men were geniuses but they were the most wordless people in the world. Second only to Hyuuga Men but Uchiha Men are usually quiet among themselves. Sakura didn't like how he didn't mumble things to her. It drove her insane. She's lecture him on that knowing that he'd probably forget or didn't understand.

He knew a lot of words surprisingly. He glared at annoying people and enjoyed being held by those who were our friends, minus Naruto. He despised Naruto, and though Sakura hates it, he calls Naruto 'dobe' which I think is quite humorous. Then I get scolded on teaching the young child inappropriate terms.

As well as intelligence goes, Sakura said he's a genius, much as Sakura and I were in our own individual ways. I was a prodigy from a clan, like Neji while she was an analytical genius. He can escape from anything; one thing that Sakura was sure of, if he was going to be kidnapped there would be one injured kidnapper somewhere. We didn't worry too much about his safety but this house was never without someone in it at all times, if not more. I might as well describe everyone else's kids while I'm at it.

Hinata's and Naruto's child, Hiroka has Hinata's Byakugan eyes that surprisingly are a more bluish tone then hers are but are still as Neji says, still perfectly strong. Hiroka has a light brownish color hair which is a strange combination of Naruto's Bright Yellow Hair and Hinata's Violet hair. It's just weird how they blended to get a light brown but it fits the girl's light gentle nature perfectly.

Neji and Tenten's son, Owen has their black hair. His eyes are surprisingly a brownish purple color but like his second cousin, his Byakugan carries and remains strong if not, somehow stronger then Neji's was. Which is quite impressive since brown is a contradicting color to the Byakugan.

Ino and Shikamaru's daughter, Shika has amazingly blondish black hair; it's like a brownish yellow color. Her eyes are dark blue, she is like both her father and mother, and cheerful like Ino as well as Smart like Shikamaru but who knows whom she shall become more like in the future.

"Sasuke, how is Tenten doing?" Sakura asked looking up at me.

"I believe she'd do well. I haven't talked to her in almost two weeks though." I answered her.

"Then you haven't heard the news."

"What, she expecting again?" Sakura nodded. I smiled. Then sort of possibly you and she will be pregnant together. She'll probably be spending a lot of time here then.

"She had cancer and since the treatment would have killed the baby she refused to have the treatment."

"Cancer of what?"

"Her entire chakra system, her blood was deluded with foreign chakra."

"So it's Neji's fault?"

"And his father's fault. They both have trained with her, though Neji fixed the percentages so she's fine now. It was cancerous because her body was destroying itself she would have died in a few days if he didn't do that."

"Of course he did it, who wouldn't?" I asked.

"Yeah but she's pregnant and happy to be healthy. Neji recovered too since all that chakra working messed him up pretty bad too. He reconstructed both their chakra systems to be able to handle foreign chakra."

"That's a good idea." I said.

"Yeah it is, so what are you up for doing today?" She asked.

"I'm not sure. Why don't we go see a movie with Ino and Shikamaru?" She looked at me as if I was crazy. She held up Yoshi. "I'm aware of our son Sakura. I just think that leaving them with someone to watch for a few hours while we go to see a movie wouldn't hurt." He said.

"I guess, for a second there I thought you were inferring we take our children to see a movie."

"Maybe another day when they're a little older we'll go see something but for now, we'll drop the two kids with Hinata probably since Tenten's most likely not in the best shape to deal with three kids. Neji's probably taking over caring for Owen a large sum of the time anyway."

"I wouldn't be so sure." I answered.

"Huh?" She questioned.

"Tenten was extremely active during her pregnancy last time, since she's only what a month and a half? I'm saying she could probably handle two kids though it would probably be to stressful for her regardless."

"How in the world do you keep track of these things?"

"How active my friends are during their pregnancies?" I questioned.

"Yes, that's a weird thing to keep track of."

"It's useful to know if she's acting different then she should be, comparison and such. It's quite useful, after all after watching two girls go through their pregnancies before you, I knew how to take care of you didn't I?" I asked smirking.

Sakura sighed and rolled her eyes. "Whatever Sasuke, I'll call Hinata." I nodded and took Yoshi. He was considerably small for a two year old, almost three year old, I wonder if that's a danger. Sakura's a med-Nin she would know so I shouldn't worry.

Sakura walked back in and Yoshi was sleeping. Sakura smiled at me and took him from me. She rocked him back and forth. "Would you mind having two kids?" I asked. I guessed that she was pregnant now, maybe 1 or more months, less than 3, possibly one or two.

"Hm, why do you ask Sasuke?" She asked looking at me, suspicious of my thoughts.

"Would you really like to know?" She rolled her eyes. "I think you're pregnant again." She gasped and took a few steps back as if in fear. She was surprised that I'd think that before her.

Now, I was worried. If she was this scared, something was wrong. "Four Months," She said collapsing to the ground and crying. That couldn't be possible. All the books and things Sakura had been telling me before said everyone that you meet should know by the third month that clearly that you'd be pregnant.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" I asked walking over to her. She turned around.

"I don't think my body can take it Sasuke. You should have figured it out two months ago or at least one. I'm four months. The pregnancy isn't going properly. My body is under too harsh of conditions."

She wouldn't look at me. She kept her eyes on Yoshi who was crying. Ino came to the door. I handed her Yoshi and took Sakura by the hand nodding to Ino that Sakura would be fine but Ino must have known because she was worried. I led Sakura into our bedroom.

"I'm sorry Sasuke." She said. I held her close to me.

"Sakura don't do this to me, alright. Stay calm okay. Have you talked to any doctors?"

"Hinata, Ino, and Tenten all have known for a while. I haven't talked to Tsunade yet, but their diagnostics of it weren't good."

"What Sakura?" I asked making her look at me.

"I'll die. Soon if this baby isn't born by the 6th month. Soon after, I'll die." I looked at her, this was serious, with the way she's progressing slowly it's almost assured that the child will die if born at 6th months. There is no child that can be born in 6th months. Two months and she'll either die or give birth. Either way her body is going to give up on itself.

"Sakura, I know you're not going to want to listen to me, but I need you to okay?" She nodded. "I'm giving you one month to decide."

"What?"

"In Two Months from now Sakura, if you don't properly give birth, that child is going to die and you might too. I can't lose you, okay. You have to stay with me, got it. I want that child surgically removed or a forced miscarriage got it."

"What? No!" She yelled scared, holding her stomach. She shook her head. "No, you don't understand Sasuke."

"No, I do Sakura. You don't. In two months it is either you or both you and that child Sakura. You can't take the guilt, I know you Sakura. You can't take the guilt of losing that child. Yes, but I can't lose you. I'm not letting you do that to yourself. You're going to put yourself through all that much pain Sakura and you're going to end up with yourself dying with that child or just that child dying."

"But…" I placed my finger on her lips.

"There are no buts Sakura. I'm sorry that I'm hurting our child, but it's not going to make it and if there's not hope for that child like predicted and the only possible difference and choice we have is you dying or living then. I'm choosing your life alright."

"No… you can't… it's… my child… part of me."

"Sakura, it's our child. 50 of me, is that child too, okay. I know it's not the same as it's physically part of you currently but I'm not going to lose you over a child that has no possibility from what you say to live. Got it!" I yelled at her. She fell over onto her side and cried heavily. I walked out of the room. "Sorry Sakura but I need you to be alive. You can't let yourself die over something that you can't change. I've killed so many that I wanted to die, when given the choice, I wanted to die too but you stopped me so I'm doing the same. But I am sorry."

I walked out of the room. Ino was standing there with tears in her eyes. "Sasuke… that was…"

"Ino, I understand Sakura a bit better then you think I do. I'm more then sure, I do but I know that over one life when I've killed so many more by mistake, I'm not letting her die when she can be saved. I'm sorry but I can't."

"Take Yoshi while I comfort Sakura." She said just glaring at me. I nodded taking Yoshi and walking into the living room.

"Hello, I figured you'd need to talk to me." Tsunade said.

"I guess but if what everyone else says is true, are you sure you did what was best?"

"What do you mean?"

"I believe Sakura was going to use the last of her life force to save her child, progress it enough to live."

"It would have cost her, her life." I said. "I need Sakura more than I need another child who there would still be a large chance that it'd die. The damage replaced shortens the life span, his was short expectant enough. He would have died."

"Not if she reverses the life span expectancy on herself so she loses that time."

"I still need her. I have a child. I need her much more." I answered.

"Sasuke, are you aware that you always told her that you lived for two things." I nodded. "Do you think she's not memorized those two things Sasuke?" I nodded. "What are they?"

"Don't you think I've memorized them too?" I asked. "I use to live to kill my brother, and revive my clan, which they both are complete." I said.

"Really, revive your clan includes just having an heir, doesn't that sound like a fragile clan line?"

"Yes it is but…"

"But nothing… Sakura knows that you live for two things… the clan and avenging. She knows that if Yoshi dies, she, and you are dead there we go with having no more Uchihas. She takes it as her fault then. So what now?"

"I'm… I'm not sure." I answered. "I didn't think about if… Yoshi dies."

"He'll probably be a ninja too. After all Uchiha usually are ninja or police but both are life risking jobs, there is a large chance he'll die."

"Yeah but that doesn't mean that she has to sacrifice herself now. She doesn't have to. Won't her body be able to stand it ever?" I asked.

"We don't know Sasuke. Her lifeline is too fragile. So much so that she can't create a life, it would take a sacrifice of her life to give life to another child Sasuke."

"Then I'll just have to give her mine."

"Are you crazy, she wouldn't let you do that? You are the last remaining Uchiha that can carry on heirs for about 13 more years Sasuke. It's your responsibility."

"I have two children after this. It should be secured then, shouldn't it?"

"I guess but what if it isn't?"

"Then I guess it's my mistake if it isn't?"

"I'm not letting Sakura die. It's my final word Tsunade. I won't let her."

"It's your fault Sasuke." Tsunade said.

"Huh?"

"You weren't specific enough. You said you needed heirs. Sakura was always I don't care about myself, I care about what you want kind of person, Sasuke. You were concerned about two things, clan and avenge. What about her?"

"I love her, of course I do."

"Yes, and you've showed it to her." I nodded. "However, for the first 15 years of her life you said you entire goals in life were set, clan and avenge. You never said anything about loving the person who would help you revive your clan. You just wanted a clan."

"I love Sakura, I do. I know I do."

"Then what do you want to do?"

"I want her alive." I answered.

"You'd sacrifice your goal for her."

"Sakura is my goal. She gave me one heir. She already is the reason why I met my goal. After that, I don't need to go beyond that. Today I set in place a new goal."

"What is that?"

"To prove to Sakura how unfair to her I've been over the years, how gracious I am to have her and how much I love her and need her."

"That still has one thing to prove. She loves that child more than she loves herself. Are you willing to take away something that she loves so dearly for your happiness? Sound selfish to me." I pounded my hand against the wall. It was all so confusing. Yoshi started crying. Tsunade walked over to him and took him from my arms. "I'll hold him, and you think this through." I nodded.

I ran out of the house and back to the forest. "I need advice." I said.

"I could offer some." I looked up to see Kakashi reading his stupid books, which I thought were outlawed but whatever.

"Okay, let's hear it." I said.

"I need the problem first Sasuke." I laughed, and then nodded.

"I promised in my vows that I'd do anything to keep her happy, I just made a goal to show her how much she means to me, how much I need her, love her, and how unfair I use to be to her. I don't want to hurt her but she obviously loves our child much more then herself, so when I promised myself I wouldn't do anything to hurt her anymore. I can't figure out what to do. If I make her lose the child, or lose her life. Either way I'm going to be hurt and so is Sakura either physically or emotionally. It's a lose-lose situation."

"Ah, such a complicated problem."

"Do you have a simple answer?" I asked.

"No. There is none."

"Great." I said.

"You need therapy." I smacked my face. He never was any help.

"I guess you're right, from the very beginning, our relationship was a mess such is why it isn't going well."

"No, it's going well now. You just hit a problem as all couples do. Just think about it more." I sighed, stupid advice but I can apply it farther then it might work." I returned to the house and Tsunade was gone.

Wait a minute, I figured it out. I ran into Sakura's room. She jumped and stepped back. "I figured it out." I said. She was confused.

"What?" She asked still sad.

"You want the child. I want you to live. Let's improvise." I said.

"Eh? Both of us half alive?" She asked. I smiled.

"Smart idea, but no. I don't need my life force and I'll regain it much faster than you can since yours is so low that it takes you forever to replace it. I'll give you enough life force to have the child so that you won't die from giving birth, you'll have the child and we'll all be happy." She smiled. She was happy good.

"Are you willing to, for us?" She asked. I smiled.

"If you're testing me. I'll win. I'd do anything for you Sakura and the little baby if it didn't cost me your life. Now, let's go. The less you have to suffer, the better." She smiled. I picked her up and carried her to Tsunade's house where she was sitting.

"You need something. I left Yoshi with Ino again if that's what you're looking for."

"No, I figured that. I want to donate my life force to Sakura here so she can give birth to the child."

"There is still a large chance that the baby won't live. The child is still quite weak and even if it lives it would probably be born disabled." Sakura looked down at the ground.

"We most likely have a better chance this way. Sakura's life force is so low that if she can give birth to a healthy baby in 8 months, what makes you say she can with even more and stronger life force in 9."

"Its 4 months defected. She'd probably…"

"Can you make it so I'll be pregnant for 2 more months? The baby is about 2 months into its development if you gave it 2 more months, I'm sure I could make it through too. Please?" Sakura begged.

"Sakura, do you know the immense danger on your life you'd be putting."

"It wouldn't be enough to kill me I know that. It would be extremely painful but it's better than dying. I'd do anything for our child. Please?" She begged.

"Alright Sakura, we'll do a full procedure tomorrow. I'm not sure about this. Sasuke, if anything goes wrong…

"Hold me responsible, I'm fine with that. Just make sure if something goes wrong, no matter what, Sakura has to live, got it."

"What about you?" Sakura asked. I placed my hand on hers.

"I don't care about me, it's about you Sakura. It always has been." I kissed her head and picked her up again. I laid her in the bed.

"Sasuke, you won't leave me will you?" I shook my head. She rested her head on my chest. "You can't leave me either."

"But you want to leave me? Does this sound familiar?" I asked smirking.

"Yes it does but this is all fair." Sakura said. "I just hope all things are right, and that there are no more problems."

"Me too Sakura, me too." I said.


	41. May Is Going to be a Interesting Month

◊ (41: May Is Going to be a Interesting Month) ◊ - Edited Version

∆ (House of 8 ANBU) ∆ - ¤ (A Week Later) ¤ - Φ Uchiha Sakura Φ

"Sakura, how are you doing?" Tenten asked sitting next to me.

"I'm fine, just exhausted." She nodded understanding. She too was pregnant, this also being her second time but she was luckily since she had only a slight chance of having any difficulties. If they happened, they would most likely occur during her last few hours during the birth since the chakra output on newborn Hyuugas is immense sending them unconscious it had happened to both Hinata and Tenten before. "And You?"

"Pretty good, a bit tired but faring better than expected." She said.

"I can't believe that you've been 4 months pregnant already and have another 8 to go."

"Yeah but the last 3 are going to be horrible since my body is going to be fighting its need to give birth the entire time." I informed her.

"I believe it. I was so worried about my cancer and the baby that I almost left."

"We're quite over protective aren't we?" I asked.

"Of course, we're mom's what are we supposed to be… careless?" She asked laughing.

"Neji… who has Owen again?" Tenten called into the kitchen where Sasuke and Neji were.

"Hinata, Naruto and Hiashi are beginning the first steps of the Hyuuga Training." She nodded.

"Thanks, I forgot. When are you leaving again?"

"Another hour for the more advanced first step training." She nodded.

"Thanks again."

"Yeah." He said. She turned back to me to return focus to our conversation.

"So how harsh is this training?" I asked.

"It isn't really harsh, it's quite basic really. What's harsh about it is starting this early but if that's what takes to learn the Hyuuga stances and such, then whatever. As long as he isn't injured or put in any danger then I'm fine with it."

"Sasuke is going to be starting the same thing with Yoshi in about a year or so. It's just working on the control of the Sharingan. He already can copy things. He memorized Lee's speed when he came to visit a few weeks ago."

"Impressive, Neji said Owen is doing as expected, he is unconsciously activating it without the seals wasting a lot of chakra so Neji is working on that today later." Tenten continued.

"I want to train." I said.

"Me too!" Tenten said pouting.

"No." Two voices said from the other room. We sighed; the guys are way more over protective of us then they needed to be.

"Ah!" A voice yelled from upstairs.

"I can't move, let me go. I'm serious." Ino yelled.

"Neji, Sasuke, go!" We yelled.

We followed our husbands up to our room. I was ready to attack and Tenten had managed to find some weapons, in acceptation to those in her hair. Neji and Sasuke stopped in the doorway smirking. They stepped out of the way to let us see what was going on.

Ino was lying on the ground with her thumb in her mouth in a baby cradle position. She was annoyed. I sighed. I placed my hand on the shadow and put out a little chakra breaking the bond of the shadow.

Ino stood up and brushed herself off. "Shikamaru, you're so dead when I find you." She yelled out the window.

Some how Shika had managed to learned how to solidify and connect shadows. She had caught Ino in her shadow, most likely accidentally since she couldn't control it. However, Ino figured that Shikamaru had taught her, thus blaming him, of course.

Ino collapsed on the floor. He's gone again obviously. Shikamaru was the village's brain and thus he was needed on some occasions for advice. Most of the time it was our very own house Hokage that needed the advice. The only problem Ino had with this is the fact that he wouldn't warn her when he'd leave, upsetting her deeply.

Ino grabbed Shika off the ground and hopped out the window into a try using chakra to walk down the trunk. She then proceeded to sit on the ground with Shika. I walked over to the windowsill and proceeded to follow. However, Sasuke had a hand on my arm.

"Use the stairs and doors." Sasuke said. I sighed climbing down from the windowsill. I walked into our bedroom which was in the wing across from Ino's on the right. I picked up Yoshi and went outside.

I sat down next to Ino. She looked at me. "Do you…"

"Don't Ino, spare me, alright. I understand how you're feeling. He leaves without a word, why, or a reason until he comes back. It's not a mission or anything serious; he's just giving advice to someone. You do that a lot of the time don't you."

"But…" Yoshi was sitting on my lap with my arms around him.

"We've been through everything together since the beginning, even when we were rivals we had each other's back, that didn't change anything Ino. Nothing you say is going to make you feel better. I'll ask you a question; you tell me a truthful answer, yes or not to the fact I say."

"I guess." I nodded.

"Haven't you've always told each other everything?"

"Yes."

"You've always been by each other's side since you met?"

"Yes."

"He helps you through everything?"

"Yes."

"If something happens to him you worry about him, and you care?"

"Yes, of course I do."

"He's important to you?"

"Yes."

"He loves you."

"Yes."

"You love him."

"Yes, I do… I just wish he…"

"Didn't be so troublesome."

"Yes, exactly. Well no, I wish he would bother to tell me where he was going."

"It's not important." A voice said from in front of us. She looked up. "I leave, tell them what I think they should do, come back. I don't really care about it and I don't see the problem. You know I would come back, right?" She nodded. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist behind her after she came to her feet. I left happy that I had helped her through this but only they could solve the end.

I walked deeper into the forest to a training area. Neji, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Hinata, Naruto, Ino and Tenten and I when we weren't pregnant would train out here twice a day. I set Yoshi down since he seemed interested in exploring the area. I leaned against a tree and kept my eyes watching him every second. After a while, he retuned to me lap and fell asleep; I was soon to follow.

"Sakura! Where are you?" An annoyed/worried voice called. It was Sasuke. He sat next to me.

"Morning." He rolled his eyes.

"It is noon; you've been gone 3 hours. Where's Yoshi?" He asked. I pointed to the small sleeping child to my opposite side. He nodded. "You want lunch?" He asked.

"Sure." I picked up Yoshi and followed Sasuke back to the house.

"What were you doing out in the forest Sakura?" Hinata asked returning from training to eat along with Owen and Hiroka and Neji. Naruto was most likely doing Hokage work. Hinata grabbed some lunch and disappeared. She probably was taking some to Naruto.

"Ino having some mood swings lately hasn't she?" Sasuke said.

"Yeah, I guess." I said eating my food.

"Has she always been this moody?" He asked.

"What is your point, no she hasn't…" I stopped and stared at her. I smiled and laughed. "You don't think, well it's true that Ino has been but that's quite cruel."

"Ask her." Sasuke said.

"You just don't go and ask someone…" Sasuke got up.

"Fine I will." He said. He walked over toward her room then the phone rang. He held it away from his face.

"Hinata is in the hospital. Sakura, Ino, Tenten, help!" He yelled.

"Dobe, quiet. We'll be there soon." Sasuke yelled back at him. He hanged up the phone.

"Everyone, Hinata's in the hospital, emergency." I called. Everyone ran or walked as fast as they could, in Tenten and my case.

Hinata was sitting on the bed with Hiroka in her lap, reading a book. "Where's Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"He's in another room." She said returning to reading a book to Hiroka.

"Why?" Neji asked.

"He passed out." She said quietly.

"Why?" Neji asked again. She set down the book.

"The doctors told me that I was pregnant again and Naruto passed out upon hearing the news. He may possibly be awake by now but I would like Hiroka to take her nap so if you could be a bit quieter it would be appreciated." I turned to Sasuke. He was about to laugh. So far, I was about a month pregnant and so were Tenten and Hinata, we knew, from the news. Then we had the accusation of Ino's pregnancy on our minds. The month of May, next year would be quite interesting for all of us. All four of us, in theory could be pregnant at the same time.

I took Ino's hand and walked into the hall. "Are you alright?" She asked worried holding Shika in her arms. Sasuke had opted to grab Yoshi before we left, thus he had our son.

"I was wondering, Sasuke was wondering about your sudden mood swings. By any chance, have you been tested lately?" I closed my eyes not wanting to hear her outburst.

"4 of us." She said laughing to herself.

"You are?" I asked. She nodded.

"I told Shikamaru right after you left, 4 of us all due in about 8 months. It's hilarious. What would be more so is if we had then all on the same days?" We broke out into laughter.

"Think of the hospital with all 4 of their top med-Nins giving birth, that would be a laugh. I'd like them do all those births without us."

"Tsunade's face, she's never sleep for ages." We sat on the ground laughing and Shika laughed too not understanding what's going on but figuring it was funny. We walked into the room where Hiroka was now asleep and the others had gone.

"Naruto's room." She said. We laughed further. "What's so funny?"

"All of us are due in May of next year." Hinata face was hilarious, her jaw dropped and she placed her hands over her mouth to stop from laughing too loudly.

"That's a problem."

"Nah, we'll deal with it when the time comes." I said. We waved good-bye and we proceeded to see Naruto freak out as Ino decided to share with him the news, the guys must have figured it out as well seeing as they were all thinking it through.

We all returned home soon and we sat in the midst of the living room on what have become our respective couches. Seeing, as there were about 8 couches, we had all chosen a couch which was parallel to our respective wing of the house. The four remaining couches were for guests when they come. Sasuke and I in the north wing. Tenten and Neji in the West. Hinata and Naruto in the South. Finally, Shikamaru and Ino were situated in the East Wing.

The other girls were curled on next to their husbands, myself included as we decided how to start. "I figure we should start preparations for the new rooms that will be needed tomorrow. We are going to use the cribs for our own since we have 4 which are all that we will need…" Hinata said.

"…Unless one of have twins…" Tenten added.

"…Or more then one of us…" Ino added.

"… and however unlikely it is, all of us." I added. The guys all sighed. If having one newborn child in the house at a time for about a year was hard, think about 4 of them. Poor guys.

"Back on topic girls." Neji reminded them.

"Alright… the rooms to the opposite side of us will be the rooms we'll use solving any other room problems. We have an entire wing to ourselves, each of us; there should be no room problems. All the rooms, minus the bathrooms, are exactly the same sizes so everything's set." Sasuke explained.

"It seems too simple." Ino said.

"I think it is. We've all already had our first child, so we have everything we need for them already. It is simple." Shikamaru explained. Everyone agreed.

There was a knock at the door. Hinata walked into the other room. Moreover, she screamed, it was one of surprise but Naruto, of course, thought she was in danger. He jumped in front of her and attacked the person at the door. The girl was pinned to the ground.

"Excuse me, Naruto? Let Me Go." The girl yelled. I couldn't remember her name.

"Oi Naruto, can't you not attack my wife, for once?" Kiba said stepping to the door yelling at Naruto. Hinata walked over to her and seemed extremely concerned.

"I'm so sorry." Hinata said upset. "Emily, are you alright?" Hinata asked trying to pull the kunai out of the girl's clothing.

Tenten walked over pulling them out without thinking about them putting them in her pouch. Tenten helped Hinata get her off the ground. "Sorry about that," Tenten excused Naruto too.

"Hey it's her. You remember Hinata, she's… um…"

"… My Fiancée, now my wife?" Kiba asked annoyed.

"Yeah, that's it." Kiba was going to smack him but Hinata stepped in front of Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, sorry to alarm you. I was surprised to see Kiba and Emily again." Hinata said.

"It's alright Hinata, it was totally my fault. I was just being protective." We all sighed. Naruto had managed to knock everyone unconscious at least once through the period of Hinata's pregnancy minus, Hinata herself, Neji, Owen and Tenten. The reason why they were exempt was because Neji paralyzed him before he could get that close to his wife and son. Naruto is quite overprotective of Hinata.

"Excuse me Hinata; I need to yell at Naruto for a second." Kiba said walking over to Naruto. Hinata looked worried and she stood clear away. "Naruto… what's wrong with you! Get a hold of yourself! Do you attack everyone who comes to the door? If you do, then you need help. You need help anyway. If you do this again I promise you'll be half way across your immense yard, got it." Naruto nodded in fear of the angry Kiba. Everyone was surprised at Kiba's crazy protection of his wife.

Hinata gasped. She figured it out too. We walked over to Emily and Hinata and I broke out into laughter. Kiba, Naruto and everyone else looked at us as well as Emily was confused. "Five," I managed to say through the laughter. Ino and Tenten joined us in laughter. Naruto was dumbstruck. Sasuke and Neji just smirked at the coincidental nature of this. Kiba and Emily were confused while the girls minus the aforementioned girl were laughing uncontrollably. When we stopped, Hinata invited them in.

"Hinata, you mind telling me what's so funny?"

"Emily is one month pregnant isn't she?" Kiba was now dumbstruck.

"Yeah but how did you know?"

"I guessed because you're acting over protective like all the guys did during our first pregnancies, yours however bears the most resemblance to a funny combination of Naruto's and Neji's."

"Oh I guess I am, without realizing it." She nodded. He shrugged. "Sorry for being over protective of my pregnant wife Emily here. Will you forgive me?"

"Only if you forgive me for being over protective of my Hina-chan cause she's pregnant too and I'm just as worried." Kiba faced Hinata and smiled.

"Congrats Hinata."

"Ano, it's not only me; Sakura, Ino and Tenten are all also one month pregnant." He looked in as much surprise as Naruto had in the hospital when we told him. Except he didn't pass out, he was just speechless.

"You serious Hinata?" He asked. She nodded. "Man, May is going to be a crazy month, isn't it?"

"We all fell quite badly for the other med Nins since we are all out of commission by then." Hinata answered.

"Well, now you know one of the reasons why we're back." He said. "The other being that Emily wanted to return to Konoha to have the baby here."

"That's strange. Why wouldn't she have it in her own village?" I asked him.

"I like Konoha much more then my own village. We don't have many good doctors there, and they are quite far from my parents' place. As well as I want Kiba and my child to be a child of this village, like Kiba." We nodded understanding her thoughts.

"Where are you staying?" Sasuke asked.

"Probably back at my parents' place since we're not sure what to do about the entire baby thing. This being in our first time and all." He said.

"You should stay here, all four of us girls have already had a child and we are all going through the same things at the same time, it'll be best this way anyway."

"We couldn't impose on you all like that." Emily said surprised.

"I agree with Sakura. Sakura along with Tenten, Ino and Hinata not only have had their own child before, pregnant with their second but also are highly qualified med-Nin. Besides that, space is not a problem and I'm sure the other's would enjoy your company as well." They others nodded. I looked at Sasuke and smiled.

"Are you sure, I wouldn't want to be a problem?" Emily said.

"You'd be none at all. After all, we'd all be there to help you through everything. Trust me, in the company of others who understands, especially during pregnancy it's a lot easier to get through." Tenten said giving her a reassuring smile.

"Kiba?" She asked.

"If you're sure." Naruto jumped up.

"If you don't stop asking I'm going to stop you." Hinata sighed. She pulled him back down in his seat.

"I'm sorry again. Kiba, Emily, we would be glad to have you." Hinata explained.

"Alright, Alright, if you guys are all so sure. We'll stay, man." Kiba said. Hinata smiled and Naruto crossed his arms.

"Kiba can hang out in the upper level of our wing with Emily." Naruto volunteered. Sasuke shrugged. We all helped them settle in and soon they became part of everyday things that went around the house including Akamaru and Emily's Dog, Elle and their puppies Milo, Dan, and Muffin.

Nevertheless, Guaranteed by 5 pregnant women due in May of next year, it should be an interesting month, to say the least. I do feel bad for Tsunade and the other Med Nin since the 4 top med Nin around are the ones pregnant.


	42. Family Situations

◊ (42: Family Situations) ◊ - Edited Version

∆ (House of 8 ANBU) ∆ - ¤ (A Month Later) ¤ - Φ Sasuke Φ

I awoke to see Sakura was still sleeping quietly. I didn't make any movements that might wake her. I proceeded to see our child to make sure he was okay. I walked in the bedroom and in the bed, there was nothing? I looked around the room. He was only 3, he couldn't have gone far, unless he was kidnapped but its best not to explode, stay calm. I walked out to the backyard where Tenten and Neji were training, sort of. Tenten watched as her son, inside a large fenced in area, watched Neji ever few minutes, and remembered how she missed training.

Neji turned to me. "Is everyone alright?"

"Yoshi has gone missing." Tenten jumped over the fence landing on her feet but was quite out of breath. Neji went over to help her stand up as she had fallen down seconds later.

"There is no way he could have been kidnapped." Neji said.

"Yeah, we checked on everyone less than an hour ago when we came out, he was there." Tenten said.

"Our defenses are perfect; there is no way anyone can get in without the password and key. Everyone one of us has called upon every ninja to attempt to break in, none could. It's impossible." Neji reminded him.

"But that's the point, he's still gone. He had to have escaped."

"Like run away?" Tenten asked confused.

"Or wondered off, more likely," I said.

"This is bad; there are dangers out in the forest." Tenten said worried. "What about Sakura?"

"Solid asleep, she's unaware." Tenten nodded.

"Sasuke, Sakura needs you." I nodded and Hinata who had just arrived.

I ran up the stairs to find a Sakura who was scared to death and crying. She ran to me and hugged to my crying. I held her close to me. "Sasuke, our son's missing."

"We're going to find him." A voice from the door said. It was Neji.

"We'll find him Sakura; he's not kidnapped just lost."

"No, I've searched everywhere in this house."

"Sorry Sakura, no luck. Yoshi's sent isn't anywhere around the complex." Kiba said walking in. "All the dogs checked and so did I, nothing." Sakura started crying. I sat down on Yoshi's bed and held her.

"We'll find him, he's 3, almost four, and how far could he have gone?" I asked.

She grabbed my shirt. "He's not a normal child Sasuke; he's a prodigy just like every other ninja in this house. He could easily be in Suna by now." She broke out into tears.

"I doubt Suna, but it's true he could get far, but it's unlikely. Though, everyone will search." I said. Naruto walked in.

"Sakura, are you alright?"

"Yoshi… missing... help… Sasuke." Word the only words that were audible.

"Of course, I'll tell Hinata and get Shikamaru to help." She nodded. I kissed her forehead.

"Yoshi will be back in you arms soon Sakura, rest and don't stress yourself or you'll endanger our other's baby's life. Understood?" I asked. "Don't worry; he's fine, I promise."

"Sasuke…"

"I love you Sakura, you're not the one in danger in this house unless you do it to yourself, so stay calm and don't stress yourself. Trust me… if I have to… I'll call a babysitter for you 5 girls and the 3 kids." She seemed sad. "Yoshi, I and everyone else will be back soon, promise."

"Thanks." I nodded and left here there.

Neji used his Byakugan to research the entire complex, receiving the same results as Kiba had when he, Ella and Akamaru had searched… nothing. We went into the middle of the city. Naruto had gone to his office and called about everyone we knew personally to help with the search.

Naruto ran towards us. "Everyone's on high alert. Babies at 3 don't know directions of places and such so we shouldn't have to worry about him going to any specific places."

"Wrong, Yoshi stumbled upon how to copy locations already. He has a map mapped out in his head if he is really thinking about going anywhere." I said.

"Man, having prodigy kids makes things more complicated." Naruto yelled.

"Calm it." Neji said.

"If I was Sasuke, where would I go?" Shikamaru asked.

"You mean if I was a three-year-old Uchiha member, where would I go?" I corrected him.

"True because if he were thinking like you, he'd go to Sakura or in some tree. Since he can't clime trees and Sakura doesn't have him. That doesn't work." Shikamaru thought.

"What would I do if I was Yoshi?" Naruto asked.

"Eat?" Kiba thought.

"Why would he leave the house to do that, he'd go to the kitchen." I reminded Kiba.

"True, what else would a 3-year-old Uchiha do?"

"I don't know. I don't remember." I answered. "I'm going to ask Kaydin's parents maybe Kaydin did the same thing. I jumped off and arrived at their apartment knocking on their door.

"Sorry to bother you." I said.

"No problem Sasuke, so what do you need?" Kaydin's mom asked inviting me in.

"Did Kaydin ever wonder off when he was little, and you couldn't find him? He'd leave to go far away?" I asked.

"Sorry Sasuke but no, if Yoshi has done that then I'm afraid it's much different then if Kaydin had. Kaydin had no Sharingan to rely on, so he had to learn slowly. I'm sorry I can't help you." She said sitting down.

"Do you know if my dad ever did, or Itachi even?" I asked.

"Sorry no, I wish my husband was here but he's on a mission, sorry." I nodded.

"It's alright, I have to keep searching."

"You'll find him, he's 3 after all. If he can outsmart you, he's surely more of a genius then any of us expected." I smirked, nodded and left.

Everyone searched the city, Neji by Byakugan, Kiba by dog and all others had taken a sector and went over it thoroughly, which meant they had covered the city a total of 3 times, none of them finding a sign of the child. Now it was getting late.

I sat down and walked through the forests, we hadn't checked the forest a little bit outside our home, we saw no need as Neji's Byakugan would have picked it up. I stumbled into a building. "The Academy," I read.

"Sasuke." A voice said. "This isn't where you went to academy."

I turned around to meet faces with Iruka; he was holding a small child. "Yoshi." I said relieved.

Iruka smiled and handed the baby over to me. "Why would he come here, I've never been here, why would he come here?"

"This is a familiar place to you Sasuke, it's the training place that your parents were trained to become ninja at, it's only familiar because when you were three your mother brought you here, it's a special ninja academy, to train only the best ninja, those trusted few. Itachi because of his dangerous powers wasn't allowed and to keep it a secret from him, neither were you."

"How could he get into my mind, to read that?"

"He didn't, he crawled out here and when I came to close up the north entrance I stumbled upon him, I was taking him to your place currently."

"Kiba and Neji both should have seen him here."

"It's a special ninja academy, no kekkei genkai or sense of smell can see through it, to them its grass and trees. It's a secret place but someone how, your little one got through the barrier."

"He's a genius himself."

"Then I hope to have him."

"Maybe next year."

"Four?"

"Kakashi graduated at 5, I think Yoshi and all the other children of us kids can do better than, don't you think." I said with a smirk.

"I doubt it."

"How come?"

"It takes 2 years of training to pass no matter how hard you try. It's required."

I smirked. "Take of the time limit, we'll have the kids ready for the exam from being home schooled until they are four, and then give them for you for a year, and you'll be surprised that they can take whatever exam you give them."

"I'll be waiting."

"Neji will probably, if Tenten allows once I tell them send Owen here tomorrow but yet again Tenten will probably keep Owen with her and keep him with all the others even though he's a year older."

"Tenten started quite young herself. I'm sure Neji's already used that on her a few times. He did the same so I'm sure he can pull it off, it he wants to. Sometimes guys let women win, don't they?" Iruka asked with a smile.

"Yeah, sometimes. Other times we really do get kicked by them. Thought they're just as good as us so there's no complaining from us."

"You have pride, good." Iruka said walking off. "He's beyond smart, beyond genius, so raise him well. You don't want a brother do you?" I didn't quite get it. I didn't want a brother? Oh, he meant I didn't want another accident like my brother. Smart Iruka, smart.

I returned to the house all the girls were sitting on the couch, worried about where I had gone. They didn't notice as I walked up the stairs; the others seemed to still be looking. I'd stop them after I gave Yoshi to Sakura.

I walked into our bedroom. Sakura was lying on her side; her eyes said 'tears' on them. She didn't even take notice of me. I set Yoshi on the ground and gave him a stare that said, be quite and watch. He seemed to understand.

I picked Sakura up and I sat her up. "Sasuke…?" She asked weakly.

"Are you alright?" I asked. I looked over her.

"The baby is… fine. At least the one that's in me is… what about my baby boy." I rolled my eyes.

A little boy climbed up on his mom's lap. "Genius." I said.

She hugged him. "Yoshi, you can't leave me like that. You scared me and your dad."

He didn't think that he was worthy being scared over. "I'd recommend treating him like a 3-year-old Genius Prodigy Uchiha and not a newborn baby Sakura. It's not very pride giving."

"Sasuke… I was scared horribly. He was gone… he disappeared and I was scared." I hugged her as she cried. Yoshi got to his feet after climbing off Sakura's lap and walked away.

"He walks quite well." I told her.

"Where was he?"

"Inside a high security guarded special prodigy academy, right outside the window really." She went to the window and looked. I walked over and wrapped my arms around her waist. "It's high security. Not even the Byakugan can, I'll take you tomorrow, k."

"In a year," I kissed her neck.

"That's what I was thinking too."

"He's too smart." She said sighing almost upset that he was.

"What did you expect Sakura, he's ours." She smiled.

"Yeah, you're right. I wasn't thinking for a while there." She said.

"No you were, you were just thinking through the entire thing." I said.

"Well thank you for bringing our son back to us."

I leaned back. "Don't say that, I'm sure he would have come back, eventually. He's only a child after all. He couldn't live on his own anyway. You also make it seem as though I'm never around and this is something special you'd never expect."

"No, of course not, I know you would do this."

"How you say it makes it as though I left you with our children to kill Itachi or something. I know I left you but…" Her lips met mine and she was on my side but her head and neck were above me.

"It's forgotten. I didn't mean for it to sound like that, sorry." She said. "I know ow too well how dedicated and in love with this family you are Sasuke. I know you better then you know yourself."

"You sure do seem to." I answered her.

"Can I ask you a question Sasuke?" I nodded. "What would ever make you leave me?"

"Why would you ask that? You aren't trying to get me to leave are you?" I asked confused.

"No, I want to make sure I do nothing like that so you'll never leave me."

"You leave me and I guess I'd have no choice to leave you because you left but Sakura, I can't think of anything that would make me leave you." I put my hands on her face and rubbed the tears that were falling down her face.

She rested her weight down slowly on the bed beside me. "You seem like you wanted a real answer but I can't give you the satisfaction of that Sakura."

"What?" She asked me.

"I can't give you the satisfaction that there is a way to easily escape me." She was confused. "If I could easily answer you that then that meant that I had thought this through before, I'd never imagined leaving you. I can't give you the satisfaction of proving that deep intention in your mind that there is a chance that I thought of a way to escape the relation. There are so many things that others couldn't stand in a relationship. I'm extremely tolerant of all things Sakura, but I won't leave you. I can't satisfy your desire to find my flaws. They aren't there; at least they aren't visible to you." I kissed her head. I won't leave you, I promise Sakura. I agreed to marry you. I had always agreed to protect you. I learned to agree with my mind that I truly love you, but there is no way that that complicated question is something that's on my mind.

Our relationship was as perfect as it could be, even if she couldn't see that. Her mind is trying to tell herself that's it's not true. That I'm using her, and that I don't love her and one day I'll leave you. Somewhere in your mind that was the answer, she wanted. She wanted me to say. 'What you'd do to make me leave you is being done serving your purpose.'

"Sasuke, you know what I'm thinking deep inside don't you? I don't."

"Yes I do."

"What am I thinking because I don't know why I asked?"

"You want the satisfaction that came along with all those years of suffering, the satisfaction that you're inner self, which gave up on me while you didn't. That inner self is still trying to prove to you that it's all a dream and you're not really getting what you've always wanted and you deserve."

"Can you be, more specific?" She asked.

"Your mind is saying… Sasuke can't love me. I know he can't. He'll leave me as soon as I'm done serving my purpose, his goal. That's all he's ever lived for, what would change that."

"I don't think that."

"Oh you don't, but your inner self does, she wouldn't deny it to herself, but she would to you. You inner self doesn't want to be proven wrong. It didn't want to admit that I do love you. I'm not going to leave you and the only think that will take me from you Sakura, is death." I said to her head as if she wasn't there.

Sakura burst out crying and I held her there. "I don't deserve you." I smirked and rested my head on hers.

"Your inner self wants you to think that too. Then eventually it will tell you, what it's wanted you to see all along, that you're not worth receiving love, but trust me you are, your deserve it so much more then you know, more then I do."

"No…"

"Just because I had a bad past didn't mean I didn't have love. I had you after all. Having that unconditional love from you was enough, you'd give your life for many people and things wouldn't you?"

"Now, I'm beginning to think not so much. I wouldn't give my life so willing now since I have a family and you but… if it was someone who I cared about, I'd give all my strength and a year of my life to keep them safe and alive." I kissed her head.

"You're still the same Sakura, just a different version." Yoshi walked into the room. "Have you ever noticed he's not developing properly, none of them are?" Sakura said.

"How so?"

"He should be walking a lot more, more independent, he should be able to say a lot more words and many other things that he can't." I placed my hand on Sakura's lap.

"Yoshi, can you count to 135?" I asked. He nodded. "A,B,C's." He nodded again. "Will you talk for mommy?"

"Hi… mommy… you good?" He asked trying to force a smile. She walked over to him and hugged him. "Mommy seems sad."

"No… I'm really… happy." He smiled and nodded. She picked him up and ruffled his hair. "You don't talk much." She said.

"Why should I?" He asked. She was shocked she turned to me. "Daddy… she is angry…"

"At me… because you're my son." I told him.

"I…is not hers too?" He asked confused.

"No, you are. It's just you take after me. She's talkative, she was afraid that you couldn't."

"Why wouldn't I?" Sakura was going to choke me. He's already sassing her.

"Does everyone in this house talk to everyone but me?" Sakura yelled.

"Pretty much, Hiroka is quite shy and doesn't talk to anyone but Hinata. Owen doesn't talk to anyone but Neji; but even then only barely. Shika talks on and on and on and never shuts up."

"She talks a lot." Yoshi said. Sakura gave a smile.

"So what now?"

"They are quiet… too… you aren't." Yoshi said.

"Why is he intellectually smart? Yet, I've never noticed it aside from the basic training and stuff I've seen him accomplish."

"You're dumb." I wanted to laugh. Poor Yoshi, he can't run. Sakura was trying not to kill our only son for the time being. I jumped up, grabbed Yoshi and ran. "Sorry." He mumbled.

"It's fine. Never call girls dumb, ever." He nodded.

"Got it."

I finally realized that we were back at the academy. "You want to go here?"

"Yeah. Soon."

"If you don't get on your mom's nerves I'm sure she'd easily agree."

"Who knew… she is… fast?" I turned around to meet Sakura running toward us.

"Naruto!" I yelled. Naruto jumped from his window and grabbed Sakura.

"Calm it Sakura, what's up?"

"Yoshi called her dumb." I informed him. Naruto's jaw dropped in he broke into laughter.

"He seems less smart then expected, that's the way to die really young and by your own mother, not smart Yoshi."

"I know… Sorry." He said calmly. Yoshi was extremely bright physically and intelligently speaking. His Social and Emotional levels left much to be desired but he was a ninja prodigy. Ninjas neither have high levels of social or emotional levels ever; he'll be a good Nin.

After a while, Naruto went back and Sakura had needed to sit down since it was tiring to run while being two months pregnant, too much chakra needed. "Mommy is alright… isn't she?" Yoshi asked.

"Pregnant and tired but she's okay. You're lucky that you decided to talk and back sass her when she's pregnant or you and I'd both be dead."

"Mommy's pregnant?"

"Yep, that she is. You'll have a younger sibling soon, just do a good and take care of them, okay. As long as you love them and take care of them I think I'll be happy."

"Why wouldn't I?"

"I like that expression too but it doesn't always help me understand. I had a brother, he was older then me by 5 years."

"My…" I placed a hand over his mouth.

"He's not family even though technically he is. He did horrible things to our family and that's why Sakura is so worried about you getting out of her sight. I promise to you when you're ready, I'll tell you."

"K."

"I have to carry her back but you can walk on your own." He nodded.

"I'll care for my family daddy, I promise." I smiled.

"I know you will Yoshi, I know you will." I said carrying my wife while our son walked beside me, this, minus Sakura being asleep and not also walking with us, is how a family is supposed to be.


	43. Heartfelt Events

◊ (43: Heartfelt Events) ◊ - Edited Version

∆ (House of 8 ANBU) ∆ - ¤ (2 Months Later) ¤ - Φ Sakura Φ

I sat down on the balcony. "Where's daddy?" Yoshi asked walking onto the balcony.

"I'm not sure; Sasuke was gone when I awoke from my nap." He sighed. "I wish that Sasuke would tell me where he's going before he left."

"He could, if it wasn't confidential." A voice said walking in behind me. It was Hinata. "Naruto called me to tell you that Sasuke, Neji, Kiba and Shikamaru are going on a mission. A rather big mission, though it's confidential."

"I thought that they were free."

"They still have a few more months with our pregnancies but Konoha needs them badly, it a huge mission." Hinata said sitting down beside me.

"Where's Hiroka?"

"She's with Naruto. She refuses to leave his side." Hinata sighed. "She's scared to leave the Hokage Office really. Naruto promised to show her the town so she'll have nothing to fear."

"Oh, well Yoshi here is concerned for Sasuke too, it seems." I said.

"It's understandable since this is the first time they will have left them." Hinata said.

"Tenten is at the hospital getting a check up by the way. Owen is staying with Ino for the time being." I nodded.

"Auntie Hina…ta, daddy will be back soon, right?" he asked.

"Yes Yoshi, soon." Hinata said with a smile. She picked up Yoshi onto her lap. "It's a simple mission but confidential Naruto told me."

"He's allowed to tell you the mission?"

"No, just that it's simple and confidential, other than that, no." I answered.

"Alright, well he'll be back, right?" Yoshi asked.

"Of course, Naruto would never put them on a mission like that, especially not now." Hinata assured me.

"I guess you're right. I just wish I knew what the mission was." I answered.

"So do I, but we can't." Hinata said.

"Um… I'm going to take a walk." Hinata nodded.

"I'll take care of Yoshi, Sakura." I nodded and ran as fast as I could into my bedroom and collapsed on my bed.

Φ Sasuke Φ - ¤ Earlier ¤

I woke up and someone was knocking on the door. I opened the door to find Neji there. "A mission, confidential."

"We… I mean… I can't…Sakura."

"I'm quite aware of all of our wives' states but it's required, Naruto's orders, sorry." I sighed and Neji and I showed up in Naruto's office.

We appeared in front of Lord Hokage Himself, Naruto. Though I called him Naruto, not that I didn't respect him, I did. "Naruto." I said.

"Don't start Sasuke, please don't. I know how you feel, I don't want to leave the girls by themselves either but we need a mission done and you four are really the only ones that I can entrust this mission to, please?" Naruto begged.

"Maybe." I answered. "Depending on the mission, because you are aware that I don't have to accept, we're still free men, mission wise that is." I answered.

"It's not a huge mission but it's serious. Princess and Prince Fey are visiting us." I sighed.

"It's a waste of my time… to protect a princess and a prince."

"Shut it." Naruto yelled.

"Fine." Naruto sighed. He didn't like to be mean, but when he wanted to be heard, he was heard all right.

"The princess is pregnant with her first child and has been kidnapped 16 times, almost killed 9 and been threatened beyond 200 in the last half a year and she's worried and scared. Her husband the prince needed specialists in childcare and protection. So guess what, it's you guys."

"No way." I said simply. "I don't care about her really Naruto. I have my own pregnant wife to protect and a son to train and protect." I said calmly.

"Sasuke, come on please." Naruto asked.

"No." I said.

"Man, Ino, Tenten, Emily, Hinata and Sakura are enough to handle when pregnant, we don't need another pregnant woman around." Shikamaru complained. "Especially not princesses, they're so compliancy."

"So are you but we don't complain, much." Naruto countered.

"Naruto, I'm usually not one to turn down a mission, but the thing is that I've never dealt with a pregnant women until my wife got pregnant and that's not been long and I rely on everyone else, I can barely handle that. Sorry." Kiba said.

"Tenten, Owen and the Hyuuga Clan can not take care of themselves Naruto." Neji said. "Especially Tenten and Owen; the Hyuuga Clan, more possibly."

"If you told her that, she'd be mad." He shrugged. Tenten couldn't beat him, especially not now. She wasn't a threat now, not in the least.

"Come on, please." Naruto asked again.

"No." All the guys said at the same time.

"Fine, but when she arrives, she's living with us, along with her husband." I glared and crossed my arms.

"Fine. We have space just it's your responsibility." I said. We all disappeared.

I appeared at the house and I walked onto the balcony. "Daddy." A voice said walking to me. I picked up my son and he rested on my arms.

"Yoshi, where's your mother?"

"She went on a walk."

"Angrily?" He shook his head.

"Upset." I nodded.

"You ready for basics for Taijutsu."

"Eh?" He asked. I jumped off the balcony. I set him down, kneeling down beside him.

"Think speed, that's all you need to know, for now." He nodded and we ran as fast as he can toward the forest. "It's late Sakura, want to return?" I asked.

"No, not really. It's too pretty out." She said lying on her back looking up at the stars.

"I want to too." Yoshi said jumping out of my arms onto the ground and laying beside Sakura on her right. "Come on Dad." Yoshi said looking up. I sighed and lay next to Yoshi.

"Stars are pretty. Are there Star Jutsu?"

"Tenten can use them to increase chakra but other than that, not many people are close to the stars." Sakura said.

"Mommy, will daddy and you leave me? Mrs. Emily talking about that you crying about that too." Sakura looked at me with eyes full of tears. She sat up, pulled Yoshi toward her, and started crying. "Will you?"

"Sasuke…" Sakura begged.

"No, we won't leave you."

"You can't promise that…"

"Oh yes I can Sakura. Your mother will not leave you, I promise you Yoshi. I will protect her forever so she can stay with you as long as she possibly can."

"And you?"

"For you, I'd live even if I should have died, just to be there for you, got that." I said with a smile. His face reminded me of Sakura's the hope and happiness that he was full with, like the child's he was. He was a lucky one. He had a good life.

"I got it." Yoshi said. Sakura had tears of happiness and thanks in her eyes as she hugged our son. "So you'll never leave me, ever?" He asked. Who did he remind me of? …Haku's stories with Zabuza, how he promised to never leave him. It felt weird that I could relate so well to my enemies, yet for a long while, I was my own enemy. It really is not a very big difference since we're all humans.

"You are aware that you're destined to be a ninja, a great ninja, right Yoshi?" Sakura asked. He nodded with enthusiasm that I saw in many kids around here now a day.

"Yeah, I'll be a great ninja. Daddy said so."

"You are, but as a ninja you have to go on missions, and so do your father and I since we're great ninja already ourselves."

"Since we were only about 15 years older then yourself, we become the best of the best ninja." I added.

"So as ninja it's our job to do missions to help the world, or many countries, really. So sometimes we'll have to leave you but it'll never be for very long and there will always be someone here for you, we promise you that." Sakura said to him.

"Course, I know that." He said. "No naininoya." Naininoya- literally no Nin parent. It's a child whose parents are Ninja and they leave the child to be taken care of by their naininoya until their parents retire which is usually done when the parent is 20 and must return to work.

"We'd never do that to you, are you crazy?" He just smiled and Sakura held him tight. "I'd never leave you to grow up with them. There is no way in the world that you would become a great ninja if we let a normal civilian take care of you. I didn't have children just to leave them with a weirdo, got that." Sakura said offended by what her child said to her.

"K mommy." He said with a smile. I stood up and took Yoshi from Sakura. "Daddy?" He asked.

"Sasuke, what's wrong?"

"They're here." He said.

"Who?" Sakura asked.

"A princess and prince are staying with us." Sakura sighed and laid flat on her back. "I didn't mention she was pregnant, did I?"

"No, you didn't."

"Naruto's idea, don't ask me."

"I will." Sakura disappeared.

"Man, she's going to pass out soon. Come on Yoshi." I said setting him on the ground and we ran off, at his highest speed.

We appeared within seconds and the front gates.

"Ah! Sakura-chan, Sasuke-kun, who's the little one?" The woman said. Yoshi looked at the women.

"She's fat." Yoshi said. The girl was in outrage. Sakura was too she was about to start yelling at Yoshi but the girl dived at her. Yoshi jumped into the air, just as Lee would in a ball and landed on top of her.

"Get the boy of my wife and future child would you?" The prince asked.

"Yoshi." I said. He jumped carefully into Sakura's arms. Since she had been depressed about his lack of communication, but they have been bonding better.

"I was told I was in the house of the best ninjas ever."

"You are… this is the house of 8 ANBU which now recently has become the house of 9 ANBU and soon many more." I said with a smirk.

"But there are children here."

"Obviously… he happens to be the next heir to the Uchiha Clan, Yoshi. My wife, Sakura. I myself, the former heir and last Uchiha as of a few years ago, Uchiha Sasuke."

"The Sasuke?" She asked.

"I guess. Sakura, take Yoshi inside." She nodded and took Yoshi with her lecturing him on respecting pregnant women.

"Great, how many kids?"

"Four." I answered.

"Whose?"

"Uchiha Yoshi, Hyuuga Owen, Nara Shika, and Uzumaki Hiroka." I answered.

"Whose, I repeat, whose?"

"Who else's, the top 8 ninja around. Uchiha Yoshi son of Sakura and myself, former Uchiha Heir, Uchiha Head, former last Uchiha. Hyuuga Owen son of Tenten, weapon mistress and Neji, the Hyuuga Head. Nara Shika daughter of Ino, master of minds and Shikamaru, master of the shadows. Then we have finally Uzumaki Hiroka daughter of Hinata, Hyuuga Clan Heiress and Naruto, the Hokage."

"You can't be serious. Your ninjas have children, at such a young age. Even your hokage has a child?"

"Soon to be two." I said with a smirk. "Weren't you aware that all 4 of the top ninjas here also have a child and a pregnant wife who is why we couldn't leave and get you."

"No, I wasn't informed. So… she's pregnant. I just thought she was fat." I smirked as she was nailed to a tree by kunai. I turned around and walked in the house.

"Sakura is only a few months, she's temperamental. I'll warn you, I didn't mention her title for good reasoning. Sakura is the best med Nin around; she's bested Tsunade the 5th Hokage and also has super human strength as well as being a top ninja." The princess sighed.

"Enjoying yourself?" She asked.

"Yes I am thanks." I said leaving and walking in the house.

"Daddy, Owen is going to hurt the Dobe." I was smacked to the ground.

"Sasuke what did I say about saying the D-word Dobe in front of the children." Sakura yelled at me.

"I didn't do it on purpose, calm down." I stared at Yoshi. He nodded. I went to where Owen was. He was standing at the door and prepared the Hyuuga Stance, he's only 4. What did he expect to do?

"Stop him." Sakura said. I sighed and picked up Owen and went to Tenten's room where Tenten was sleeping.

"Oi Tenten!" I yelled waking her up. I just barely dodged her weapons. "You would have hit but it's not good that you would have or you'd have killed your own son. She gasped as I tossed Owen onto the bed at her feet where she hugged him.

"Sorry Sasuke, don't intrude on my bedroom please."

"I was just returning said son that's yours to you. He tried to attack the princess."

"Oh Neji's going to hear about this one." Tenten said staring at Owen. He glared back and then looked away.

I appeared downstairs. Sakura was watching Shika bounce on the couch not bothering to do anything. "Aren't you going to stop him?"

"No. I told him to wake up Shikamaru." I looked to see it was Shika happily bouncing on Shikamaru while he slept. Suddenly he grabbed her and she screamed alerting all members of the house, all of them running out onto the balcony that over looked the common room.

"No alert, it's Shika. She's fine." Shikamaru said. Shika had a pleasant smile on her face which he smiled in return except him wasn't as pleasant on the inside as hers were. "Ino, where are you? Shika needs something."

"No. I told her to wake you up. We have two guests, a prince and princess." Sakura yelled at him.

"Yeah, play with me." Shika said.

"Play with Yoshi." Shikamaru answered.

"He has people." Shikamaru scanned the room to see the guests we both mentioned.

"They're our guests too." Ino said stepping onto the balcony. Shika looked happy to see her mother. "Shikamaru, play with Shika outback."

"But I'm tired."

"Now!" Ino ordered. He sighed, picking up his daughter under his arms and walking around the house. "Shikamaru, carry our daughter properly." He glared at her and held their daughter like the baby she was.

"Children." The princess said sitting down.

"Don't worry. Yours won't be better. Ours are already starting ninja training; they're quite mature already, for 3 year olds." Hinata said appearing in front of her. Yoshi waved to Hinata. She smiled back.

"Ahem, you are not going to be in this place and disrespect our children." Naruto said. "You'll have children worst in behavior then these 4 in 3 months."

"You won't sleep for months." Sakura warned her.

"Great."

"Your children will rely on you for everything, so make sure you're always there for them." Naruto said.

"No way, my children are taken away by nannies. I never get to spend time with them. I'm a princess. I don't have time for them, sorry." I stepped in front of the princess.

"No one harms a pregnant woman in this house, no matter what. Got it." I said angrily looking at everyone. Sakura pulled me out of the way and handed me Yoshi. Sakura punched the princess hard in the face. "I didn't harm her, I don't think." Sakura said walking off. Yoshi seemed worried.


	44. Half Way There

◊ (44: Half Way There) ◊ - Edited Version

∆ (The park) ∆ - ¤ (2 weeks later) ¤ - Φ Sakura Φ

I happily walked around the house spinning and walking around with a big smile on my face. I went into the kitchen. I made breakfast, stuffing lots of food in my face and then sat down.

Hinata stumbled into the living room and sat down beside me. She also engulfed herself with lots of the delicious food that I had made. "I eat so much… it's making me sick." She complained.

"Don't think about it. Think about it that only half of that you're eating." She took a deep breath and nodded.

"Right, thanks. That makes me feel better."

"Actually only about a 10th of that is what you're eating. The baby is taking the other 90th to speed up its growth." I said.

"Then I'm not fat." Hinata asked.

"Don't take this the wrong way Hinata, but all the girls in this house are pregnant and as a result in order for the baby to be healthy, we as mothers have to be fat. Not naturally fat but pregnant fat, you know what I mean, right?" She nodded.

"Yeah but I mean you don't think I'm getting unhealthy fat because I'm eating more then I should even though I'm pregnant."

"No. I eat about as much as you do and I'm keeping a steady weight minus the baby so you should be fine."

"I'm glad. I really want the baby to be healthy. I was so scared when I was unconscious. I didn't want to lose the baby." I laid my hand on her leg.

"Yeah, I understand Hinata. I do. I almost lost this baby already and I'm more worried in the last 3 months if I can hold on enough. They're going to have to kill my immune system so my body doesn't kill this baby. I'm so scared myself." I said feeling tears fall down my eyes.

She hugged me gently. "It's alright Sakura. It is. The baby is right there, in you. It's not going anywhere, except soon out of you but he'll be fine me and the other girls are going to make sure of it."

I found comfort in her words. Her voice was so calm and sure of herself. Naruto had done this to her, not that anyone would complain. Except maybe Naruto himself but that was only because she stood up a bit more to him and sometimes it annoyed him but he got over it, slowly. He like her new attitude over all though.

I sat down on the couch and something jumped at me. I caught it but I fell back onto another couch. "Ow." I said.

"Mommy… I'm so sorry. Did I hurt you?" Yoshi asked climbing off of me and seemed quite worried, a quality that Sasuke didn't show when I met him; this was a good sign.

"I think I'm fine Yoshi. Did I almost sit on you?" I asked smiling.

"No. You walked over with such scary chakra that it surprised me because I didn't sense anyone up until that moment. Sorry." He said lowering his head. I pulled him close to my side.

"It's alright. I understand. I've met a lot of people whose chakra brought me to a point it was intense that I couldn't move. I'm glad that chakra levels as high as mine don't do that to you because that's bad. Sometimes it was so bad that you have to hurt yourself to bring you back."

"When was that?"

"Well it was when we were about to become Chuunin, the Chuunin Exams. And a really bad man was threatening us. I couldn't move but in order to save me he stabbed himself with a kunai."

"There are people stronger then you dad and you?" He asked scared. I wrapped my arms around his small body.

"Not many… remember that was when we were just basic Genin we're top notch now… I mean Naruto has the highest amount of chakra of anyone beside another friend of ours, but I'm not sure about him anymore and you aren't affected by it so don't worry but even Naruto has been frozen at a sight so fearful that he's threatened to hurt himself, it's quite normal."

"I'm… scared." Yoshi said ashamed.

"Don't worry… everyone is afraid of being in a situation where the air is so deluded with chakra and that immense chakra holds the feeling of death but you get stronger and learn to fend off that feeling and move."

"Really?" He asked.

"Yeah… come on… to bed with you." I said picking him up and carrying him to his room. By the time I got there, he was asleep. I laid him in his bed and covered him up. I kissed his head and left the room. "Night Yoshi." I said with a smile.

I walked back into my bedroom and Sasuke was staring out the window. He turned around. "What were you doing?"

"Telling Yoshi about the time when you cut yourself under immense chakra pressure." I answered with a smirk.

"Why?"

"You see after I had eaten an early breakfast I went to sit on the couch and he jumped tackling me to another couch."

"Why?"

"You speak less than a 3 year old." I responded. "Nonetheless, he was spooked by the sudden rush in chakra pressure and thought he was being attacked. He was really sorry."

"Of course, who… besides Itachi wouldn't be sad if they hurt their mother, even if it was by accident?"

"Yeah, but I talked him through his fear."

"It's normal."

"I told him that. He seemed calmer after that. It's really my mistake."

"You didn't cloak your chakra?" I nodded.

"That's why the pressure isn't beaming him to death, we're cloaking it. I forgot that I had let it down once I slept and ate. I didn't expect to see him out of bed."

"Chakra control is harder when you're pregnant?" He asked. One might take it as a clause statement, a pun but I knew what he meant; it was a simple question to him.

"Yes a lot, you really can't use chakra because you can't move it to one area or another because I could kill the baby. In some ways if I did control my chakra, I'd kill the baby. The chakra leaving the baby and me using it would cause it to die without chakra support."

"That's hard… isn't it?"

"Not to use chakra, not really. I mean I'm not technically an able ninja right now so there is no reason to really use chakra. On the other hand I have to keep the chakra flowing constant so I'm still working on chakra control." He nodded.

"Yoshi… is our son." He said closing his eyes tight and falling back into the bed.

I cocked my eyebrow. "Yeah… he's our son… why would you decide to just state that randomly?"

"Because sometimes that fact sits new on my mind. If I think about the past too long and then I come to the reality of now… that's just an amazing fact… is that and when I married you." He said relaxing on his side pulling me closer to him.

"Oh… I see." He nodded.

"4 years ago, I wouldn't have expected this only in my craziest dream."

"Really."

"Yeah. 4 years ago today was when you came to me. In those days, this was a sort of dream of mine, I didn't understand for sure why but it was. However, I expected to be killed when I showed up to Konoha but then again a lot of good things happened to me." He said.

"I'm glad." I said.

"Sakura, I don't mean to upset you but what are we going to do."

"What do you mean what are we going to do?" I asked.

"Sakura you'll be turning 20 in less than 3 months. The baby however is going to be born in… 4 and a half."

"I get off that time."

"I mean afterward. I have to go back on my birthday."

"Yoshi will be in academy." I said.

"No Sakura, I'm talking about the little one that is in you at this current moment. It will only have 3 months with us."

"No way. They can't take me from it." I said holding my stomach protectively. "They can't…" Tears were falling from my eyes… they can't. "Can they?"

"Yes." I said.

"No… they can't. They can't." Sasuke pulled me toward him and held me.

A small dog accompanied by a girl walked into the room. "What's going on? Elle sensed something wrong." Emily said trying to hold herself up. She wasn't well adjusted to the pregnancy but being 20 weeks, half way there, she was doing well.

I got up and walked over to her. She nodded understanding that we needed to talk and then I went into the living room. "I'm sad."

"I see that but why… it seems more then mood swings."

"It is."

"What?"

"I'm loosing everything."

"Huh?"

"Yoshi will go off to academy come September and come September I'll be back to ninja stuff along with Sasuke, except in July. I can't handle this. My baby's going to be born and then I'll lose it."

"That's horrible."

"I don't know what's going to happen to it."

"Maybe… I could take care of it."

"Huh? What about yours?"

"Of course I'll have mine too but I'm not a ninja, I have no place but with children. It is my life. I've taken courses. I know I can handle it. I just do."

"I trust you but are you sure it's not too much. I mean carrying for my child."

"I have a question for you too. Have you ever thought about not staying a ninja?"

"Huh? I never even considered it. I love being a kunoichi ninja. It's my life."

"What about being a med Nin? You're extremely gifted in it aren't you? I mean… that way you could keep it in the nursery or have a on site nurse carry it along with you so you're always there for it. I'm sure you could do that. If you do that… you can raise your child like you want… in the proper environment."

"I guess I could. What about Sasuke?"

"What is most important to him?"

"Me and Yoshi… and the baby."

"Yes, all of Sasuke's goals and sacrifices were about his family; avenging them and reviving their clan. He loves his family more than anything else. I'm sure that he'd allow you to become a med Nin permanently. I'm sure he'd love the idea. You'd make money and take care of your children as well as be safe. It's pretty safe to say if that's what you want for your family, that's your only real choice."

"You're right." I smiled. It was a genius thought.

I returned to my room with a large smile. "You have something to share with us?" He asked.

"Us meaning Yoshi and I." I saw Yoshi sitting in the exact same position as Sasuke was on the bed with his legs over the bed. Yoshi was a young Sasuke; hopefully he'd stay as Sasuke was when he was really younger.

"Yes I do. I'm not going back to being a ninja." Yoshi was shocked and Sasuke had a look of utter confusion.

"But you're a great ninja Mommy." Yoshi said.

"I agree with our son." He said.

"I'm aware I'm a great ninja. However, my family is more important to me than anything else is so… I'm going to use my advanced training as a med Nin to go to work there. That a way I'll still make income and I can keep the baby with me at all times so I can care for it."

"Med Nin, meaning at the hospital?" Yoshi asked. I nodded. "Oh. What about me?"

"You're going to academy." He smiled.

"Really?"

"Yep."

"In my day we went to the academy at age 8." A voice said from the hall. It was Neji with a smirk on his face.

"The special academy is for…"

"I'm aware of the academy. I did attend it after all."

"Huh?"

"Yep. My dad entered me in it and I graduated at the age of 8, then I entered the normal academy. I think that they can graduate by 5 can't you?" Neji asked.

"Yeah, I mean how hard it to be better then Kakashi is?" Sasuke said. Kakashi appeared.

"Are you talking about me?" I screamed and hid behind Sasuke.

He sighed and rolled his visible eye. "Alright Sakura a few things straight. One, you're a ninja and ninjas are used to people showing up like this, it's perfectly normal especially for ANBU Kunoichi. Two, your twenty years old almost and you still hide behind Sasuke even though you're an ANBU Kunoichi. Three, you can't hide behind Sasuke because you can see you quite easily. Maybe if you were…" I charged my chakra into my hand and smacked it into his face smacking him through the railing onto the floor in the living room.

(A/N: The house is set up in 4 levels and the main rooms are attacked to a main outward railing surrounding the top sides of the living room so if you walk out from any of the main 4 bedrooms you can see all those in the living room.)

I felt weak. "Baby." I mumbled collapsing to my knees.

"Sakura." I closed my eyes. Please be okay, baby. I brought all my chakra from everywhere else except some remaining in my chakra pool to the baby to make sure it sustained a level to keep it alive.

¤ (2 Hours Later) ¤

I opened my eyes to see a plain white ceiling. "Am I at a hospital?" I asked.

"No, I said we should be Tenten said you used your chakra supply to sustain the baby so you had no chance of losing the baby."

"Only for a moment, she called to me."

"She?"

"Yeah. I know it's a girl. I'm not sure how… but our child's a girl."

"I was just wondering how… I'm fine with a girl, if she's anything like you."

"If she's like me then we'll have a few boy crazy weirdoes and super prodigies in the house." I said with a smile, once again, my eyes had fallen dead heavy.

"Shika doesn't sound boy crazy." Sasuke said.

"She's a combination or Ino and Shikamaru."

"Exactly, she'll be lazy about being crazy about boys."

"Eh?"

"Never mind, let's worry about our own two kids for know, alright?"

"Sure."

"Where is he?"

"With Hinata and Naruto. He's scared and worried that you'd leave him." I smacked myself.

"I was scared too but I didn't mean to scare him."

"I know. He just doesn't understand."

"Bring him here, please." I asked calmly.

"If he will. He thinks you're dead, I think." My eyes got wide.

"Then I'll go to him."

"No way." He said in short.

"Yes, if he won't come to me, I'll come to him. So tell him that." He nodded, sighed and left.

I used all my energy to sit myself back against the bed. I didn't want him to see me this weak. It wasn't good for a boy like him to see those he looked up to weak. It just wasn't good. He walked in the room pale. "Yoshi come here… please." I added politely.

"Mommy?... Mommy!" Tears were in his eyes as he a bit too hardly crashed into me but I know he didn't mean to hurt me; he was just strong. "You're alright."

"Of course, I just was being an idiot."

"Being an idiot can kill you?" He asked.

"Yes actually, it can." His eyes widened. I kissed his forehead. He sat between my legs and I wrapped my arms around him. "How's Kakashi?"

"Um… he's not awake… yet." I smirked. It was worth it. There was no harm done to the baby… and I was well… well I would be. It was worth it.

"Tell him when he's awake these three statements. One, never insult a pregnant women. Two, I can beat him up just as easy as any other ANBU Kunoichi any normal day. Three, insult me again and die." Sasuke smirked and nodded.

"When he wakes up I'll be sure to tell him that."

"Good."

"Mommy… what happened to you?"

"I was resting. I used up a bit too much chakra. I had to use it all to keep your baby sister alive."

"Sister?"

"Yeah."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Her name?"

I looked to Sasuke. He shrugged. "We're not really sure. What about you?" I asked. I read in one of my childcare books that when introducing a new child to a family it's best to make sure the old child understand and take part in everything that's going on.

Yoshi curled up in my arms. Sasuke huffed and sat on a chair and soon was asleep. He seemed quite good of falling asleep when he was told to. Yoshi had the same skill. You said 'sleep' he slept for sure. He was devoted to training him mind perfectly. He was a real Sasuke and I'm sure from talking to our daughter that she'd be quite like me, but yet quite a bit like Sasuke. She's half way there, half way here.


	45. Patience is a Virtue

◊ (45: Patience is a Virtue) ◊ - Edited Version

¤ (2 Weeks Later) ¤ - ∆ (Konoha, House of 9 ANBU) ∆ - Φ Hinata Φ - BP: 5 mths.

I awoke to see Naruto adorned in his training outfit. He looked nice and comfortable in them. After all, he had been wearing them for almost 8 years now.

"Hina-chan!" Naruto complained.

"What Naruto-kun?" I asked.

"Hiroka, she's sad." He said with a frown on her face.

"Why is she up?"

"Because I was lonely."

"Naruto…" I complained.

"Hina-chan, you looked tired and um… I didn't want to wake you." I sighed and climbed out of the bed. I walked over to Naruto who seemed sorry. I kissed his cheek taking our daughter from him and returning her to her bed, in her room.

I returned to our room and looked at him. "She's asleep." He sighed.

"I'm sorry but I was lonely." I sighed sitting on the bed.

"Where is everyone?" I asked.

"Asleep." He complained.

"Why don't you sleep too?" I asked patting the bed beside me. He sat down.

"Because I'm…" He sighed looking at the ground.

"What?"

"I can't sleep Hina-chan. I try but I just can't. No matter how hard I try, I just can't. It's an uneasy feeling." He said holding his stomach.

I placed a finger on his lips for a second. "Byakugan." I called. I checked everything, besides the barrier that went around the private academy, nothing out of the normal. Neji had also trained me to stretch the Byakugan beyond its limits slowly. "Nothing Naruto." He lay back in the bed.

"It's not the city or us being attacked. It's a feeling something… is going to happen to us."

"Like…" I asked.

"Sakura's child. I'm worried for her, and you. I know I said I'd try not to but I can't help it. Sakura is already been pregnant 8 months yet she says half way through. It doesn't make sense and everyone seems worried so how can you expect me to worry. Then you… I can't lose you!" Naruto yelled pacing the room. I sighed. I figured he'd noticed. I just thought we'd have more time. More time to better explain. "Hinata… save me." He said falling to the ground.

I, as hard as it would be knelt down beside Naruto. I rested my head on his shoulder and hugged him. "It's all alright. Sakura's in fine condition now. So am I. We, you and I, we haven't had any problems with the baby."

"But… I was worried. Then. You can't scare me like that Hinata. Not again."

"Then answer this… do you want this child to be born?" I had to be serious with Naruto. He wasn't a child, and this was no rhetorical question. It was the truth, plain and simple. I asked a question.

He looked at me, holding the same sad expression he had, it lightened a bit, but only a bit. He picked me up and set me on the bed. I was surprised but allowed him to. He then gently rested his head on my stomach. "I hear it. Hinata, do you know if it's a boy or girl." I shook my head; I hadn't asked to know. Sakura had actually spoken to her child, yet, I couldn't. I figured it was the near death experience. "I don't want to harm a child, or take away its life. I'd never harm anyone if they weren't trying to kill me or had killed those close to me or other people."

"Answer this to me, then. Every child is a result of harm or pain of its mother. My mother died giving birth to Hinabi, would you kill her because she harmed someone close to me. She killed her own mother."

"Hinata… no, I didn't mean to say that. I meant." I placed my finger on his lips.

"I know. However, I appreciate your worries Naruto. It's okay. Are you happy?" All these questions would seem rhetorical to anyone else but I knew that they weren't, and he wouldn't know it if I told him that it was, or what one is.

"What do you mean, am I happy? You mean with you and Hiroka?" I nodded. "Of course I am. You two make me extremely happy. I'd never want to do anyone to hurt you guys."

"This child is part of our family too Naruto. You can't see it smile or laugh but it can just the same as you or I. It lives, kicks, plays and smiles; it's just as human as you or I. It may not seem like its right that I, Sakura, Tenten, Ino, Emily, or even that princess has to go through this pain but patience is a virtue. The wait and the pain suffered bring forth a gift to the world. The baby is a result of love, waiting and suffering. It may not seem fair that one would go through that pain but it is to me. So don't worry about my pain that much because, it's my choice. I knew this from the beginning. Ever since I was 10 it was as plain as day."

"You knew that you'd be pregnant? How?" He asked.

"It's a natural part of life Naruto. The guys have explained this before, have they not?" He nodded. "Women, especially kunoichi are taught to live under a manner of males. In most societies, I wouldn't get a choice to be pregnant or not, I wouldn't be cared for during said pregnancy and most likely, you wouldn't care at all if I, or the child, or we both died. I was your property and if I died, you'd have the right to get another."

"No!" Naruto yelled. "You need to stop. It's just… too bad. I can't take this Hinata."

"What do you want Naruto?"

"I don't know." He said crying. I sat up and held him gently. "I just don't know. I want the baby, I want you, I want both. It's not fair."

"Huh?"

"I want so much. It's too much to ask." I pulled up his chin.

"Naruto. You can have both. You just have to be patience. The pain will go away, you'll have the child and it will be like it was a few months ago before I was pregnant again, even better with our two children." Naruto smiled.

"I want that." He said.

"Then be patient. It will come. I promise. That is my newest nindo to you, that day will come again." He smiled. He liked this promise.

"What will we name it?"

"We'll know closer to the time? If you want I can find out now."

"Really?" He asked excited. I nodded; he was so easily pleased and excited. It made me happy.

"I'll go to talk to Tsunade today, alright." He nodded smiling. He hugged me tight but not too tight.

"Thank you so much Hinata." He ran to the balcony and jumped off. I walked over to the balcony and watched as he happily ran into the kitchen. Second after he walked out. "Hinata." I just smiled walking down the stairs.

"Yeah. Ramen?" He smiled.

"You rock." I made him ramen and then I felt weak. Stupid morning sickness. I went into the bathroom as fast as I could manage and went with life. It was normal. I was fine. Naruto noticed this.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked.

"It's normal stuff, nothing big." He gave a smile and continued to eat his food. I sat down.

A face appeared in the doorway, I looked up. "Hinata… I don't feel well at all." Emily said clutching her stomach tightly.

Naruto was going to freak. "Kiba, take Naruto as far away from the house as possible." I called. He ran downstairs worried also. "Please, now." I said. He nodded, grabbing Naruto, throwing him over his shoulder and running off with all the dogs behind him.

"Why?" Emily asked laying down in the exam room we had setup in the house.

"Why what?" I asked examining her blood test I took.

"Why would you send them out of the house?"

"Naruto is I guess, afraid of… pregnant women. No… he's afraid to see someone in pain for the sake of another. He freaks out when you, Sakura, Tenten, Ino, or I are in pain do to the pregnancy. It's best to take him away from the house when he's like that. It causes problems and I can't help you as well as him at the same time." She nodded.

"Kiba is somewhat the same way. He is so worried that he'll lose me. I assure him I'm fine but today I'm not."

"Your blood is fine, so is the baby's. It's probably just a cramp in the muscles, the baby is moving too much."

"Oh. I guess I should read up more." I nodded. "Will you stay with me? Until Kiba and Naruto return." I nodded taking a seat beside her. I heard a cry from upstairs. I walked up there to see Hiroka was at the gate wanting to get up. I smiled, lifting her from the gate. "Mommy, where's daddy?" She asked, sometimes it's hard when all the children in the house are geniuses. Neji's son especially is fond of intelligence that becomes bothersome. Shika is so very lazy, yet annoying. She enjoys screaming and sleeping which is a weird combo. Yoshi is quite and with held to only his parents. Hiroka, well she's I was, except with the confidence of Naruto while still shy. If she wants to talk, she will. Not weak at all. She and Owen, while a few months apart, are equal in basics.

"Daddy is on a walk, with Uncle Kiba." I answered, carrying her downstairs and setting her on the couch between Emily and herself.

"You have a wonderful family, and life set up here, don't you?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's nice here. I won't have to go back to being a kunoichi ninja at least. I don't have to work at all, if I don't want."

"Hm?"

"As Hokage Naruto makes more than enough for the two of us, especially because he gets paid 7 days a week and during this entire week as well as pension so we have a lot saved up over these 4 years. I'm going to work in the med-Nin business like Sakura on her days off so a highly qualified ninja will be there two."

"What did you all use to do for a short time?" Emily asked.

"In the ANBU Tacticians Division were Ino and Shikamaru because of their clan's jutsu. Sasuke, Lee, Choji and Naruto all in the ANBU Capture and Assassination Division. Sakura and Tenten worked mainly on ANBU Capture Missions for aid of their med-Nin and support for the teams. Kiba, Shino, Neji and myself worked in ANBU Tracking Division, like a tracker Nin but more about locating them."

"Wow, so you're all ANBU?" I nodded.

"Yeah. However, Sakura, Tenten and I are all retiring, Naruto as well." I answered.

"Yeah. I talked to her about it." She asked.

"Sakura has a child to attend and if she's at the hospital then the baby can stay in the child care rooms and be brought to her constantly or she can even carry her. I need to be with Naruto all the time, and there isn't a need for me to be an ANBU any longer as well as the medical field will do just as much good, part time. Tenten also has to be by Neji's side and protect him further as well as take care of the family. Neji as Hyuuga Head has full benefits and such she doesn't need to either, but she also works part time at the hospital." I explained.

"I'm worthless." She said. "You're ninjas, doctors, wives, mothers, ANBU, there seems to be a clear difference between you and me."

"We're from two different worlds is all. Hiroka here isn't nothing but a girl, daughter, and child. She has potential to be much more but for now that's all she is."

"I want to be more."

"You have potential to be important but ninja, you can't be. It's something that from birth you have to be trained for."

"I know. I just want to be more than a wife and mother. I want to be someone who can do much more for everyone else. I want to succeed in doing something great." Emily said sadly.

"Then do."

"Huh, how?"

"Train your dogs to be ninja, they're capable. I assure you, Kiba would be happy to help you learn enough to train Elle's puppies to be great Nin dogs." She smiled.

"I'd like that."

"I can help also. Kiba taught me a bit about Nin dogs. Just the basics but it's enough to help." I said.

"Thanks so much. I just wish I felt better."

"Eh. You get over it, or deal with it but I recommend that you deal with it first, just know it's natural, no worries. And if you can, try not to make a big deal of it unless you feel it truly inside of you." She nodded. "Naruto-kun is really quite worried about everyone. I do everything to hide my symptoms from him because then he goes insane. I recommend the same when it comes to Kiba."

"Thank you Hinata." I nodded.

"You should rest some more." She shook her head.

"I'm really feeling better. Can I, would you mind if, I played with your daughter?"

"No, of course not; we're all practically family. Some us are, but regardless, of course." I watched as Hiroka climbed off the couch and they played some of the toys that Hiroka likes.

Soon I realized Neji was behind me, on his balcony. I turned around facing him. He smirked. "Nii-san, you need something?" He shook his head.

"Where are Kiba and Naruto?" He asked simply.

"Kiba took Naruto out of the house, far away." He looked shocked.

"Why, what if you need him?"

"Naruto is… freaking out again." He sighed.

"Will he never learn?"

"No. He won't."

"You have such faith in him." He said sarcastically.

"It's the way Naruto is, he can't stand anyone in pain or hurt. He sees our pregnancies as such and worries and wants to protect us."

"But he can't." Neji said.

"Exactly. So he's having an inner struggle and he needs to calm down."

"Are you two alright then?" He asked.

"Yeah. It was morning sickness." Neji sighed. Tenten's pregnancy brought on the same things; he knew this all too well.

"I know the feeling." Tenten said walking out of their room. She seemed a feverish then normal. Neji looked at her. "I'm fine Neji. Man, you need to go far away on a break too." He disappeared.

"You think he actually went?" I asked.

"Maybe, he needs a vacation anyway, if he did, then good for him. If not, go take a vacation Neji."

He showed up sitting on the balcony in front of my site rather than behind my seat. "Fine but you and Owen are coming with me."

"Owen can but someone has to take care of your clan and I need to sleep." He sighed.

"Fine but don't tell them I'm on a vacation."

"What do you want me to tell them?"

"I'm asleep." I sighed.

"That was a lame excuse." Kakashi said showing up in the middle of the living room. Emily screamed while I sighed and Tenten had stabbed a kunai into his side, by throwing it. "Man, I thought Neji took your weapons away from you." He said pulling out the bloodied kunai from his side.

"He did, except for a few, which I hid. Hey, a girl needs to protect herself."

"That's what I'm here for." Neji said appearing next to her.

"Ah. So sweet. Oh yeah, back to business. Hinata-san, where is Naruto."

"Far away." I stated.

"Where far away?" He asked annoyed.

"Um… somewhere?"

He smacked his head. "The hokage, on his day off went far away, somewhere?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yes, he's on a vacation." I answered with a smile.

Kakashi was hit with a shoe and a shuriken. "Man, you girls are abusive. How do you live with them?" He asked Sasuke and Shikamaru who had just walked out of their bedrooms after their wives.

"Agree that whatever they say is right." Shikamaru said.

"Take care of them." Sasuke said.

"Ah. How do I get along with them?"

"Don't appear in our house and scare Emily this early in the morning." Sakura yelled.

"Yeah. You woke up the children." Ino said holding Shika said.

"Man, it's like a mini Ino Shika." Kakashi said laughing. He was hit with another shuriken.

"Shikamaru, control her." He shrugged.

"Never can, not going to try. If you don't want to be beat up, don't insult anyone." He sighed.

"Yeah, got it." He said.

He was hit with another shoe. "What was that for?" He asked.

"I need both my shoes downstairs so I don't trip on them." Sakura said walking down the stairs with Yoshi in her arms. "Also, I want weapons!" She yelled.

"Alright Sakura." Ino said. She dug into Shikamaru's side pocket and tossed two shuriken at her and Tenten threw a kunai which amazingly Sakura caught even with her son in her arms.

"Sakura, Ino, Tenten, weapons now!" Sasuke commanded. They all sighed. He collected them all and put them into a vault he had bought. He stared at me. I shook my head. "Now no more weapons." Tenten's hair had fallen down with the kunai and shuriken to hold it up."

"Bye." Neji said picking up his son and disappearing.

"Bye." Tenten said sighing. She walked down the stairs and out of the house to go to the Hyuuga Complex to take care of their, mostly Neji's duties.

I went to the Hokage's office and sat down in Naruto's chair. He'd probably come here if he was going anywhere. Hiroka sat on my lap. Three young Genin ninja jumped in the room. I stood up. "Naruto?" The shortest asked, he seemed to be about 13. They asked staring at me.

"Um… no. I'm Hinata. Naruto's wife, is there anything I can do for you?"

"Naruto has a wife?" The tallest kid said excitedly.

"Hai that would be me." Hiroka climbed off my lap and walked over to them. "Hiroka, come back here." She stopped and turned around returning to me. I smiled. She's obedient, as I am, yet is free spirited.

"Hello." She said. "I am Hiroka." She said.

"Who's she? Does she know Naruto?" The youngest asked.

"Daddy!" Hiroka said climbing off my lap and walking past the kids running to Naruto's legs. I smiled. He picked her up.

"Daddy, nani?" All the kids said.

"Yeah you guys, you remember Hinata and Hiroka."

"Naruto-kun, who are they?" I asked.

"Meet Sand Genin Team 9, one of the first academy students that were there since the baby years of Sunagakure when I helped out. So, how's Gaara doing?" Naruto asked. "Oh yeah, you guys haven't met."

"Kazekage-sama is doing quite well. I guess. He barely speaks and no one ever knows anyone. He's not dead, do you take that as doing well."

"For Gaara, yeah. I guess. Well since it's been 5 years, let me introduce you to my wife and daughter, and future child. Meet Hina-chan, Hiroka-chan, and um… baby." Naruto said stumbling in the intros.

The boy raised her hand. "I count 6 people, who else?" Naruto pointed to me.

"Hinata's going to have a baby, so you guys can say hi." I sighed and blushed. "Yeah, Hinata and I have a family. You didn't know that, did you?"

"No. You don't keep in contact with us." The girl said sadly.

"I'm sorry but so much has been going on. I got married, Hinata was pregnant with Hiroka then I had so much work as the Hokage and now Hinata's pregnant again so I just haven't had time. So what brings you here?" He asked leaning on the wall next to the chair I was sitting on.

The girl stepped forward. "Kazekage-sama sent us to give this to you." I sighed. Gaara, can't you just be normal? I asked. Send it by jutsu.

I looked at the letter that the girl had handed me. Naruto read it over my shoulder.

Dear Naruto,

I know you're busy with your wife and daughter but it's an emergency and I need you to be prepared for an attack by the remaining members of the Akatsuki and Orochimaru's followers. They'll be there for you. Keep your daughter and wife safe because that's who they will target first. I sent you the Genin for this. The other two are somewhere in town, I only told three to report. The others were given directions to the Hyuuga Home and your place. Good Luck. Gaara.

"Wow, he's… friendly." I said, surprised.

"Yeah, me too." Naruto said laughing. Naruto walked out the window. "Kaze, you look after Hina-chan as well as Hiroka. Jensen and Horal, you go with Kaze and protect Hinata as she goes to explain it to everyone. Tell Tenten that under orders she has to stay inside our complex." They nodded. He turned to me.

"Take care Hina-chan, I'm putting everyone on high alert. You'll be safe with them. Their sand Nin trained by Gaara, they're cool." I nodded trusting them following the girl while the two boys followed. Hiroka didn't want to leave but it was best we go. Naruto said so.


	46. Pain, Inside and Out

◊ (Attacks Inside and Out) ◊ - Edited Version

∆ (House of 9 ANBU) ∆ - ¤ (Meanwhile) ¤ - Φ Sakura Φ

I was sitting comfortably on the couch with Yoshi on my lap. "What's her name?" He asked pointing to my stomach.

"Sasuke?" I asked.

"What?" Sasuke said.

"Our daughter has no name."

"Then start thinking of names." I sighed, always my job.

"Fine." I said. I picked up Yoshi and set him on Sasuke's lap. I then went to our room and brought back a baby book. "What should her name be related to?" I asked.

"Uchiha." Yoshi said.

"Uchiha means fan, what has to do with fans?" I asked.

"Wind." Sasuke answered.

"It's not very traditional but it could be like…"

"Kaze, you're right. We need something else."

"Fire." Yoshi suggested.

"Hi, or Takabi."

"Those are male names. What are some female names around that?" Sasuke asked.

"Hotaru." I said. "Hinabi."

"Hotaru." Yoshi said happily.

"It's nice." Sasuke said. "What do you think?" I shut the book.

"I like it too. So that's her name?" I asked.

"Yeah. Hotaru." Yoshi said. He looked at my stomach. "Hi Hotaru." He said with a smile. Sasuke seemed amused by this and I simply smiled.

There was a knock at the door but then some crashed in the door. Sasuke jumped out of his seat and in front of the door, pinning them to the wall.

"Ek!" I knew that gasp; it's Hinata. Why would she be smashing the door open?

I walked over to the door holding Yoshi securely in my arms. I stepped beside Sasuke. "Hinata-chan?" I asked.

"Hai, I'm here. Stop please." As the dust cleared, I saw Hinata turning around holding a scared Hiroka in her arms tightly. She was scared but not crying. She was too scared to make a sound.

"We're so sorry Hinata." I said. "You shouldn't have come in like that." I warned.

"I didn't. These guards were sent by Naruto-kun on Gaara's orders to protect everyone here. Tenten-chan is coming here also so they can easily protect us." Hinata said.

"Tell them to be weary of where they enter." Sasuke said pulling the kunai from their clothes, sending them dropping to the ground. Hiroka was still scared and shaking… Hinata sat down and rocked her carefully.

"We're sorry for entering harshly. We had to get her inside as fast as possible." The young girl said.

"She has a key." Sasuke countered.

"Whatever." The boy said.

Sasuke was about to get up and hurt the poor Genin. "Sasuke, ignore him. He's a Genin. ANBU don't beat-up on Genin; good ones at least."

"Fine." He said.

"Is Hiroka fine?" I asked.

"She's scared." Hinata said.

"I'm sorry for scaring her Hinata." Sasuke said.

"It's not your fault. You were protecting those of the house. I understand; she does not." Hinata said calmly.

"Here." I said handing Yoshi to Sasuke. "Come on Hinata, we need to calm down Hiroka." She nodded and followed me.

When we brought Hiroka into Hinata and Naruto's room, she broke into tears. She was terrified. Yoshi acted the same way when I was walking through the house not cloaking my chakra. With all those chakra sources booming, she was scared. I was scared too. I understand.

"Sh… it's fine Hiroka. Sasuke would never hurt us. He was just trying to protect his family, like dad protects you."

"Scared." She said. "S… scared." She hid under the covers. She was shaking. Then I notice the whole house was shaking. The door was pushed open. Sasuke closed it behind him and locked it.

"Yoshi, where is he?" I asked.

Sasuke shook his head. He collapsed to the ground. "Sasuke." I said. I ran downstairs and Yoshi was about to be attacked. "Sakura no jutsu!" I called. I collapsed to the ground.

¤ (Hours Later) ¤

I opened my eyes and screamed. The terror that I had just witnessed. "Mommy?" A small voice asked. There was a small child at the side of my bed.

"Who are you?" I asked with a small smile.

"Yoshi."

"Whose child are you?"

"Yours, and Daddy's." He answered.

"Mine, I'm only twelve, how could I have a child. I'm only a Genin." He looked confused.

"Two. Sister."

"You have a sister." He pointed to my stomach. I lifted up the cover and I gasped. "I'm pregnant!" I screamed and started crying.

"Hai, daddy's gone." He said.

"Who's he? What's going on!" I screamed. "Who am I?"

"Mommy." He answered. I sighed, well, better accept the fact. I'm a pregnant mother of two at the age of 12. He's 2 so… I was pregnant at 9. So wrong! I started crying harder. He put his hand on my leg. "You okay mommy?"

"Who am I?"

"I'll get help." He said walking off. He went and brought back a nurse.

"Oh Mrs. Uchiha, you're fine. Thank goodness."

"What happened to me?" I asked. "Who am I? What's my name?"

"Your name is Uchiha Haruno Sakura. You're almost 20 years old, wife to Uchiha Sasuke and mother to your son here, Yoshi and soon-to-be daughter. You're 5 months pregnant."

"What happened to me?"

"You used a seemingly forbidden jutsu to save your family but you might have killed your memory and child."

"No… I can't." I said scared. I don't know anything, how could I kill my child. I cried. "It's fine. We're taking care of you… you'll be better soon."

"Not if I lose my child and memory. I'll never be fine again!" I screamed. They stuck a needle in my arm and I felt tired.

"Sorry Sakura-sama, it's for the best." She said. "It's me, Shizune-san." She said quietly.

"Night." I said.

∆ (Inner Realm) ∆

"Wake Up!" Someone yelled.

"Huh, who are you? Where am I?"

"I'm your inner self, Baka. You're in my realm."

"Will you help me get my memory back?" I asked.

"No. When you wake up again, it'll be back."

"What about…"

"You're child… It may live, I don't know."

"Please help it be stronger, enough to live. I don't want to lose her."

"I'll try. Why don't you talk to her?" I nodded and somehow I felt guided to a spot within myself. I sat down.

"Are you alive?" I asked.

"Hai. I'm fine."

"Oh good. I thought I'd lose you."

"I won't leave you, mommy. Wake up. You'll be all better." She said. I nodded and closed my eyes. I opened them.

∆ Outside ∆

"Oh good, you're fine. What's the name of Hinata's son?"

"Hiroka and she's a girl." Tsunade sighed.

"Good. I thought you'd catch that."

"Of course." I said with a smile. I saw Yoshi and he seemed worried. I moved my legs over to the side of the bed and I opened my arms wide to him. He ran to me and I pulled him to my lap and hugged him.

"Daddy's still gone." He said.

"Where." I said. I turned to Shizune and Tsunade. "Where is he?"

"He hasn't woken up yet."

"What injuries?" I asked.

"It seemed that he swallowed large amounts of water and clay, as well as Sand. His body seemed crushed and as if he was smashed in someone's palm. He's severely injured internally but two Akatsuki members are dead. You killed them. They are Deidara and Kisame. You killed them such, these belong to you." She handed me two Akatsuki rings. That means we have 4 of 10, the other being Itachi and Orochimaru.

"Thank you." I said. I put them in my pocket. A girl ran into the room.

"He has awoken. Uchiha Sasuke has awoken." I tried to get up but Tsunade shook her head.

"Bring his bed in here also." Tsunade said. The girl nodded and soon Sasuke was in the room. His eyes hadn't opened up but he was merely resting.

"Yoshi, is he?"

"Daddy!" Yoshi said.

"I'm glad you're fine. Sorry I couldn't save you. I had to warn your mom." Yoshi nodded.

"It's fine. Mom saved me." He tried to open his eyes, but he was surprised.

"I had amnesia for a while, couldn't remember anything and I almost killed her, again." I said sadly. He placed his hand on my knee.

"She's fine, isn't she? She strong like you are, right?" I smiled and nodded.

"She is." I answered. I took the rings from my pocket and placed them in his hand. He fingered the items I placed in his hand.

"You hurt yourself, again. What have I told you?" He said.

"I don't… remember I said."

"To prove to you how unfair to you I've been over the years, how gracious I am to have her and how much I love you and need you."

"It doesn't make much sense." I told him.

"Sure it does. Do you believe that I love you? That I need you?" I nodded.

"I do, you always have protected me, and loved me just it was different from what most have."

"I love you so much and I need you so I don't you hurting something like you that is that important to me. There's always another way." He said.

"Protect yourself from now on, when I can't. Don't do something that stupid fine?" He asked.

"I'll try but no one hurts my family and gets away with it." I said.

He poked me. "I can." He said and he went asleep. I looked at Sasuke. I brushed the hair from his face.

"No you wrong, you already had." I poked him back. "You won't get away with it again."

I felt the ground shaking. "They're coming." A voice said. I don't know where it came from but it was right. Sasuke had his arms folded across his chest. I carried Yoshi over to Sasuke setting the sleeping Yoshi on Sasuke's lap, as I wrapped Sasuke's arms around him securely.

"Protect our son Sasuke." I said kissing both of their heads. I reached into Sasuke's pockets grabbing the kunai and shuriken he had on him. "Thank you." I said. I ran out of the hospital, a barrier jutsu was put around it to protect everyone in it, not me. I left so that I could help.

"You have my rings, don't you?" The man said. He stepped out of the shade of the forest. He looked like an Uchiha, he really did. However, he wasn't. I knew better… didn't I? I worried, that I was wrong.

"No, I… do not." I answered him.

"You killed my men though, didn't you?"

"Maybe." I answered. He tossed something at me.

"If you promise not to interfere we promise not to harm any of those who live within your house, the Hyuuga pair, the Hokage and family, your family and even the genius and dog boys' families. Sound fair?" Then something appeared in his arms. It was a boy.

"Yoshi." I said.

"He's small, but I can sense his strength. He's an Uchiha with amazing powers that rival his father's power. He is so weak for now though. We wouldn't want anything to happen to any of your children, or future one's would we?" He asked.

"If I agree, will you hurt our village?" I asked simply.

"No. We need to do business and you have to not interfere with this. We will not come back to Konoha at all if you agree. Fine?" The man asked. He walked over to me and brought my arms up. He placed Yoshi in them and turned around.

"Fine. You leave Konoha alone and I leave you. Fair enough…" He was gone. I sighed. I looked at the item I have caught. It was the kanji for shield. There was a note attacked. Make copies of the ring and put them on all those I mentioned to you. Then put them on the gates of Konoha, which will protect you, other than that… I can't assure you safety. Only if you do this." I nodded. I did the jutsu to copy them and put two of them on both doors of all entrances to Konoha. I entered the hospital.

"Sakura…" Sasuke said sighing.

"They won't bother us again. They promised."

"You trust them."

"Their mission has nothing to do with us; they want to make sure we don't interfere."

"Sakura… you shouldn't have?"

"He would have hurt everyone in Konoha, especially us. I had to agree. Our village, our family… they come first over others. They have to take care of themselves at some point."

"What else did you agree to?"

"Nothing else just that we would stay out of their business." I said. I handed him a small necklace with one of the replica rings on it.

"What is this?"

"It's the mark of safety among those ninjas who are allowed to leave Konoha. It's us 14… and then… 19." I said. He nodded. He took it and put it around his neck.

I had already placed one around Yoshi's neck as I carried him around the village. "I'm coming with you." He said standing up. He tried sitting up. I smashed my hand against his back. "What did you do?"

"I brought out the water, sand, clay and blood out of your body. You were choking on them and would have suffocated. You have to rest so take it easy, all right. You can come though." He nodded standing up. He took Yoshi into his arms. I was tired, but I had work to do.

Sasuke seemed so natural with Yoshi in his arms. It was as thought he had been a father before but I knew he hadn't from the way he acted while I was going through it all the first time.

"What's up with you?" He asked.

"You seem so happy and so natural holding him like that." He smiled.

"You wouldn't be lying." He said.

"Good." I said with a smile. Sasuke had Yoshi's head resting over his shoulder and one of his arms on Yoshi's back the other under his legs. Yoshi was sleeping.

"So… is she fine?" He asked. "Hotaru."

"Yeah. She said she won't leave us."

"Really?" He asked.

"Yes, to quote her… I won't leave you, mommy."

"Why can't I talk to her?"

"You will… soon enough." I said kissing his cheek.

"Wait a second, where are all those ninja Genin sent to protect us?"

"Gone."

"No… not like that. They couldn't."

"They were Genin Sakura, without a Jounin instructor. They were only given basics… from Gaara. He wasn't trained properly either. You couldn't expect them to do much."

"Why…" I cried.

"We'll send Gaara a message."

"No." I grasped onto my necklace ring. "We're going to go see him personally and tell him to stop being an idiot. He shouldn't have done that!" I shook my head.

"Sakura… get a hold of yourself. You're…"

"I know that I'm pregnant. I'm tired of being useless." He shook his head and pulled me into his chest.

"You're no useless. You saved everyone, and Konoha. If you wouldn't have made that deal… probably, honestly, they would have killed everyone in one swipe of their sword. He's beyond strong. You saved everyone else, and me. You're strong. You tried so hard to prove to me that… and you have. Remember that."


	47. Yoshi's First Mission

◊ (Yoshi's First Mission) ◊ - Edited Version

∆ (Konoha, House of 9 ANBU) ∆ - ¤ (Next Day) ¤ - Φ Uchiha Sasuke Φ

I awoke, today was the day that Sakura wanted to go to Sunagakure and talk with their leader, the Kazekage. This Kazekage is no only the main leader and strongest ninja in their village, he happens to be our close friend. Well we happen to be close to him, because he's not close to anyone barely but that's where we were going…

Sakura was sitting in the windowsill and had her feet dangling out. "I finished packing last night, are you done?" She asked not bothering to turn around.

"Yes I am."

"Are you ready to go?" She asked.

"Yes, are you?" She turned around and nodded. She swung her legs around and climbed out of the window.

She picked up her bag as I grabbed mine and we walked out of our room and went downstairs. "Where do you two think you're going?" Ino asked with a smirk on her face.

"She's going to yell at Gaara." I said to her.

She was confused. "Why?"

"He sent 4 Genin to protect us, without a Jounin sensei. He sent 4 Genin to protect 5 pregnant ANBU Jounin! What's wrong with him?!" Sakura yelled and she was going to cry. I placed and hand on her shoulder.

"Sakura, I don't think…"

"You don't have to say it Ino. I know that it's not smart for me to be traveling in my condition but I'll be fine, I promise. If I wanted to be stupid about this, and crazy then I wouldn't have let Sasuke come." Sakura responded. Ino looked at me; she was pleading me to stop her.

"Sakura's a grown woman Ino, neither of us can make her decisions for her. It's her life too. I can't boss her around, she may be my wife but I'm not going to boss her around when it comes to the small things like this."

"Small things, Sasuke are you aware she is pregnant and using any chakra could downright kill her at this point? Or does she have you under genjutsu?" Ino screamed at me.

"It's my job to make sure that doesn't happen. I'm here to protect her so she doesn't endanger herself. It's not our choice where she does, or doesn't go. She still has a few more months after all." I said.

"Just to make this clear, if anything happens to either of them, you're dead Sasuke." She said crossing her arms and glaring.

"Mommy!" A little voice said. I saw Shika appear behind her mother. "Hi Auntie Sakura, Uncle Sasuke." He pronunciations a little fuzzy but she was quite talkative like her mother but lazy like her father.

"Sh… sweetheart." Ino said picking her up and cradling her daughter in her arms.

"Also Ino, can you watch over Yoshi while we're gone. I don't want him coming with us because we're leaving for a while. It should only be a few days. Not even. We'll be back soon, fine?" She seemed weary about the idea but nodded. "Promise, I'll be careful." Sakura said with a smile to her best friend, Ino.

Sakura hugged her and we left with Ino standing at the door, watching as we left. We walked for a while until it was lunch. I looked to her, she nodded and we sat down in a spot. Sakura and I ate the meal that we had brought to eat. It was the basics since we could find other ingredients in nature.

"Can you find some firewood?" She asked. I nodded and walked off as I watched her walk in the opposite direction to get fruits and such for the meal. I came back with the firewood as she cleaned off the fruits and such that she had gathered. I placed down the firewood and started the fire using one of my fire jutsu.

After a while, the meal was completely finished and we began to eat. "How is she?" I asked, referring to our daughter that Sakura was carrying.

"She's moving slightly, not much but some. She's getting rather heavy, well for a baby. My back is quite sore."

"Last time the book advised you not to walk during these weeks, you were supposed to rest you back and keep you legs elevated. You decide to walk miles on end, it's your fault." She sighed.

I walked behind her and wrapped my arms around her. She rested her head against me. I felt guilty, for getting her pregnant. She was suffering so much and it was my fault. I just wished she felt well. I felt tears fall onto my arms. "Sasuke…" She said.

"I know that it's not really your fault. It's more mine than it is yours. I'm so sorry I don't want you to suffer." She shook her head furiously.

"I'm fine I really am." She said.

"And you're lying. I can read you Sakura, not only emotionally, but physically also. You're body is stressed beyond its normal point. Everyday to you is like two days worth of fighting. You're very weak and I don't mean to be senseless or insult your strength but that's the truth. I'm sorry." I said holding her close to me.

"Don't be sorry Sasuke, everyone has to go through it sometime, and most girls do. I'll be fine, I promise you." I kissed her.

"I hope so. I really do. I couldn't forgive myself if something happened to you." I said.

"Can I go to sleep?" She asked. I nodded. She got up, crawled into her sleeping bag tightly, and moved near the fire. After a while, I figured out what I'd do. I packed up camp and took care of everything.

I picked her up; surprisingly the baby was only 15 pound of the entire wait she had gained which I didn't think was much from the still quite lightweight I felt. I carried her bridal style and jumped through the forest very careful with her making sure she didn't wake up. I did this for several hours, until we had reached the goal for all of today.

I smirked. I could just keep moving while she was asleep. It'll save her a lot of work, us a lot of time and now it was dinnertime. She had slept a good solid 6 additional hours which is when we planned on stopping for the night. I heard something behind us. It was Shikamaru and Yoshi.

"Troublesome women, troublesome kid." He said holding a cheerful Yoshi in his arms.

"What are you doing here?" I asked quietly.

"Your son decided to be smart and escape from the house and follow you. He kept up for a long time until Ino noticed and I had to find him. He was back at your other camp from a few hours ago. He was lost where you guys went and I heard him crying. He left sometime after you did but easily caught up. Troublesome kid." He said sighing.

"Ino kept saying how much trouble she'd be in if we didn't find Yoshi. She pushed me out of the house and yelled at me to find him. It didn't take long to catch up but we were a while behind. Ino also wanted me to stay with you guys and help. How'd you guys go so fast afterward?" He asked.

"I picked up Sakura and carried her. She's actually quite light for being pregnant. She's still healthy which is good. Thanks for bringing him to us Shikamaru." I said.

Sakura eyes fluttered open and she looked up. "Shikamaru, Yoshi? What's going on? Where are we?"

"We're in the forest on the boarder of Konoha and Bear Country." I told her.

"How'd we get here?" She asked.

"I carried you here."

"Mommy!" Our son jumped from Shikamaru's arms landing flat on his feet and ran to Sakura knocking her back. "Mommy!" He said hugging her. She hugged him back, seeing him, made her really happy.

"Hey Yoshi, Shikamaru why are you here with our son! I told Ino to watch him!"

"I told you he's a mastermind at escaping, and apparently tracking because he found your past camp ground but Sasuke sped up a lot and he couldn't keep up, causing himself to get lost." Shikamaru explained getting annoyed with Sakura.

"I'm hungry!" I sighed.

"Then we'll go get food." I said walking out. Shikamaru nodded and we went to get food, firewood and water. When we returned Sakura was leaned against a tree once again sleeping and held closely to her was our son.

"Oi Sakura, you want food?" I asked from the opposite side of the campsite. Yoshi jumped up and ran to me, he tripped over a log and almost into the fire. Sakura screamed as I grabbed his shirt and jumped away.

"Man that kid is so lucky he didn't die." Shikamaru said. Yoshi was scared and crying as I held him. His little almost death trip, I cradled his small body close to mine.

"He would have been fine Shikamaru. Well most likely, he would have. Uchihas skin is made tough from fire wear so it can stand the use of intense fire jutsus. He most likely would have had a few burns but not… you know." I said to him. Yoshi was still crying. I sighed, he could calm down.

"Sasuke let me try." Sakura said. I nodded. She took him in her arms and held him as if he was a newborn baby again. He's three but just this once, I'll be nice and not yell at her for babying him. "Sh… you're fine. Daddy saved you and mommy has you safe in her arms. You're fine. Absolutely fine."

That little accident was too close for comfort. Sakura's face still carried that pure terror and shock that it had when he went toward the fire. I had seen that face a few times, most where when an extremely strong ninja held her in a position where she couldn't do anything or the story when they first cut her hair. She liked her hair long, if she were to cut it again she'd have nightmares about that moment in her life all over again so she kept it up just incase of accidents.

Ж (Flashback) Ж – Φ Sakura Φ (as she tells Sasuke the story later)

"Hey Zaku, I know what would be fun. Let's make Ms. Beauty Queen watch as we finish off that Sasuke guy."

"Why not? Sounds like fun to me."

'You stay away from him.' I thought.

She yanked on my hair. "Don't even try." She said holding tighter to my hair.

"Sakura…" Lee mumbled on the ground.

'It's no use, I got no strength left.' I thought, tears starting to fall from my eyes. 'Wait a go Sakura, you let everybody down again… what good are you?...Even now when the others really need me… I cave… How many times have they saved my neck?... You'd think maybe… just this once… when it's life or death… you'd think that just maybe just this once… I could come through…' I took a kunai out after grabbing the ground in my hand.

"That's not going to work on me."

"It's not for you…" I answered in response.

'I've always considered myself to be a true ninja… I claimed that I'm madly in love with Sasuke… I'm always lecturing Naruto… acting like I know so much more… It's all just empty words… cause they're always in the lead… and I watch them from the background… why is that?' I thought in my head as I considered what I had just done. 'No matter what, they were always there… to protect me… and Lee you did more than to say you liked me… you proved you did. We're not even teammates and you put your life on the line for me… all this time you've all been teaching me something… it's about time I learned the lesson… Fine, no more caving… now it's my turn to take the lead… all of you can watch me from the background…"

Ж (Flashback) Ж – Φ Uchiha Sasuke Φ

She said that was a nightmare, but it was best that that happen to her. She said it makes her stronger, and at that moment, she was the strongest of anyone out there. She didn't care about herself; she did it to protect us. It was a moment I'd never forget.

"Yo Uchiha! What you thinking about?" Shikamaru yelled.

"Daddy, thank you." Yoshi said standing in front of me. I smiled. I knelt down to his level.

"You're welcome. What kind of person would I be if I left my own son, someone that I love get hurt, huh?" Yoshi smiled. If I did that, I wouldn't forgive myself. It's my sworn duty as the head of this family to protect them. However, a lot of the time, she's the one doing the protecting around here.

I set my hand on his head and smiled. "Daddy." He said happily hugging me. I hugged him back.

"You fine?" I asked. He nodded. I picked him up. "Let's eat." I said. Everyone agreed and we sat down. Sakura sat down and ate her food slowly. Yoshi ate his quickly as he sat on my lap. I turned to Sakura and her eyes looked as if she had been crying, I wouldn't blame her. It was a terrifying experience, just like last time. All the other times. Those you love being hurt are scary thoughts. I'm going to try my hardest, to make sure that never happens.

Shikamaru had ate lazily, like normal while I ate rather quickly also. "We should set up shifts for the night." He suggested.

"Fine, it's just you and me."

"Sasuke…" Sakura said.

"You should take care of Yoshi tonight and you've been sleeping all day, you need your rest." I said looking at her.

"I can help." Yoshi said.

I turned to Sakura who had an interesting expression on your face. For once, I couldn't totally read what she was saying. It was a combination of 'What?!' 'You aren't going to let him, are you?' 'It's his first night out of the house, he can't do this.' 'You better say no!' I laughed.

"I guess so; I mean you're old enough. You can do my rounds with me, fine?" I told him. He nodded. Sakura was so shocked by this that I just wanted to laugh, Naruto would if he was here but I'm not him and he isn't here so I'm just going to join this.

"Yes." He said.

"I will go find a place to sleep." He said running off.

"Shikamaru can you go watch him for a sec. I need to talk to Sasuke." Sakura said a bit annoyed. This wasn't good, but it would be interesting. He shrugged and followed our son. "What are you? Crazy."

"I'm Sasuke, Sakura." I answered her.

"Don't get smart with me Sasuke!" She yelled.

"I'm not. I just am." I answered. She was turning red. I kissed her on the cheek. That calmed her down, good. Now, she would listen to my argument.

"It's not like he's going to do a shift on his own. I'll be there with him. It's his first time out; he's excited about it. Can you blame the kid? Remember Naruto. Same thing. Naruto wasn't allowed to do a shift on his own either." She sighed but smiled. "After saving our son from falling into a fire you don't trust me to watch him as we sit and watch a camp for 3 hours."

"He should get sleep." She said calmly.

"He's going to sleep as we carry him all of tomorrow too. If he does fall asleep during the watch, I'll just put him to bed. Give him a chance." I said to her.

"It's not that I don't trust you either Sasuke. Of course I do." She said sighing.

"You're worried and I know it. You have no need to. He spent the first 6 hours of this trip by himself walking the entire way. I'm sure he can handle sitting on a log for hours watching you and Shikamaru sleep." She sighed resting her head on my shoulder.

"Fine, you win." I smiled and kissed her cheek.

"…Don't act so disappointed, I always win." He said.

"I know but it's just it's his first time out like you said. His first journey and I'm just being overprotective. Ninjas aren't supposed to be overprotective."

"I am, you are, and so is everyone in the world who has ever cared about something else." I said. Shikamaru walked back into the camp dripping wet. "What happened?" I asked. Yoshi followed afterward completely dry.

"There was a tree in the way of the river so I moved it out of the way but I tripped on it's roots and fell into the river while this guy just sat there and laughed." Sakura started laughing. Yoshi nodded. I just shook my head.

"At least it was water." Shikamaru said sighing sitting on a log.

Soon it was nightfall and Yoshi and I sat on a log, as everyone got ready for bed. "Goodnight Sasuke, Yoshi, watch out for the fire, rivers and trees." Sakura said as she climbed in her sleeping bag. "Oh and Sasuke." She tossed out a two blankets. It was my and her spare in case something happened to our sleeping bags. I handed one to Yoshi who was sitting on the log, got tangled up in the blanket, and fell backward. 'She never warned us about logs and blankets.' I thought. I helped him out of the blanket and wrapped it around him.

"Thanks." He said with a smile.

"You ready to go to the ninja academy in a few months?" I asked my son.

"Yeah." He said still smiling.

"Can you tell me the names of all your friends?" I asked him. I had read on of the books on child development. 2-3 year olds like talking about themselves, like asking and being asked questions and talking. Yoshi doesn't like talking a lot but neither did I, nor do I know.

"Shee-ka, uh… He-row-ka, ur.. and… um… and… uh… Owen!" Yoshi replied happily. I nodded.

"What about my friends?" I asked.

"Uh… Shee-ka-mru, EE-no, ah… Neh-eh, Ten, um… Hin-nah-tah, Nartoe." He said smiling. Close enough, good memory for a 2 year-old.

"And mommy, she's my friends too." I said.

"Yeah, and mommy." He said with a big smile. He and I talked all night until my watch went off signifying that our shift was over. "What now?" He asked.

"Shikamaru watches over us while we sleep and mommy sleeps too." He smiled and we all went to bed after waking Shikamaru of course, who decided to be lazy and take forever to wake up. I put Yoshi to bed in between Sakura and I. Soon he and I were asleep just like Sakura.

¤ (Days Later) ¤

After many days, we finally arrived at Sunagakure. "Sand!" Yoshi said squirming to be let go. I set him down and he started playing in the sand. I picked him up again. "We have to go Shika. You can play later." I said. He pouted but nodded. "Good boy." I said.

"You two take care of business, I'll watch the kid. He reminds me of Shika, but quieter." I laughed as I followed Sakura toward the gates of Sunagakure.

"Excuse me; can you please present your passes?" The guard said. Yoshi ran up to us with Shikamaru following lazily.

" Nara Shikamaru." Shikamaru said holding up his.

"Uchihas Sakura, Yoshi and Sasuke." I said for us. I held up my pass and Sakura hers while Yoshi just smiled. "He's underage." The guard nodded and opened the gate. We walked in while Shikamaru leaned against the sand walls.

We went straight to the Kazekage's Office. "Sorry you need an appointment to talk to Kazekage-sama."

"We're on business from the Hokage-sama and we're personal friends of Gaara-san." Sakura said respecting him, a bit. She sighed and let us in.

Shikamaru held onto Yoshi as we went in. We, meaning Sakura and I, of course. "Gaara-san, I have a problem with the way you raised your Genin ninja." He looked up with a smirk on his face. "Yeah, I'm pregnant. You got a problem with that!" She yelled. I placed a hand on her shoulder. She sighed. "Fine, I have a problem with the way you raised your Genin ninja." I said calmly.

"What happened to them?" He asked.

"They were killed. You put them into a situation that they shouldn't have been in the first place. The mission was…"

"A-rank. I'm well aware. Numerous ninja attacking the people in question." Gaara said.

"Yes, and you put Genin on a mission like that!" I yelled.

"Yes, who are you to question how I run my country."

"No wonder the population of ninja here is so low. You're sending freshman Genin on A-rank missions, without a Jounin instructor. They had little or no skills in the basics. No form of their own. They were worst than our academy 1 students. Yoshi did better than they could." Sakura said.

"Yoshi?" Gaara asked. He looked to the door to see a little child with dark green eyes and dark fuchsia colored hair. "Ah, your firstborn son." He said with more smirking. I nodded. Yoshi stared at Gaara with wide eyes. He was amazed, I was surprised Gaara's immense chakra signal didn't frighten him but who knows why it wouldn't. "He's strong, very strong. He is quite a good ninja." Yoshi smiled. Gaara hardened his expression. I picked him up in my arms.

"Why did you send those Genin out like that?!" Sakura demanded to know.

"Because they said they could do it. Stupid Genin."

"And you let them!" She yelled. I sighed covering Yoshi's ears so she wouldn't break his eardrums. "You're supposed to be the responsible one and tell them they aren't ready. You're horrible." Sakura said crossing her arms.

"No, I let them learn a lesson."

"Learn a lesson, they didn't get a chance to correct their mistakes, they're gone!"

"Where?" Yoshi asked.

"Sasuke, please." Sakura said sighing; taking a break from her rampage. I walked out of the room, closing the door behind me and sitting next to Shikamaru with Yoshi on my lap. Shikamaru was sleeping. A great babysitter he is!

I heard a lot of screaming, not much of it was understandable but Yoshi was worried if his mother would be fine, yeah, she would be. If only she would calm down occasionally, who knows what good would come from it.

"Sand!" Yoshi screamed looking out the window. I forgot that he didn't get to play earlier. I grabbed him and we went outside and played in the sand. "Are you babysitting Sasuke, in Suna? Where's your wife? And whose kid is that?" Temari asked.

"Yes, Yes, with your brother, mine." I answered one after another. I looked up and she was dumbstruck.

She sat down next to him and looked at him. "Ah. Yep. He's yours." Yoshi looked at her with a wide smile.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"I'm Temari. Who are you?" She said with a smile at the small child.

"I'm Yoshi. Hi… Tem-are-ee." He pronounced as best as he could. "You like sand?" He asked.

"I live in a place covered in sand and my brother never goes anywhere in the world without sand. I guess you could say I like sand." She said laughing with a smile.

"Good, because I do too. I have a sandbox." He said. She smiled, laughing at his statements.

"He reminds me of Sakura. So why are you here?"

"Mommy's yelling at a man, it's a mish-on. So shhh." Yoshi said. He figured that out on his own, smart kid.

She nodded. "I will. So why would you bring your little child here?"

"I came too!" He said.

"Yeah, after we left he decided he wanted to come so he caught up with us and decided to come along with us."

"My first Mish-on." He said happily.

"Good for you." She looked at me. I shrugged and she watched him happily play in the sand with a smile on his face.

"Leave me alone." Gaara said walking out of the office. Temari was surprised that she had yelled at him that much and sent him out of the office. I was too.

"No way! You... made 4 kids go away." She said noticing Yoshi in the sand.

"Fine, I'll follow the guidelines… just leave me alone." He said walking away from her.

"Good, mission complete!" Sakura said happily. Yoshi clapped his hands happily.

Temari looked at Sakura who turned around and sighed, she was tired. She sat down in the sand next to Yoshi. "You're pregnant?" She asked. Sakura turned to her and blushed but nodded.

"I have a sister, her name is… Hotaru." Yoshi said happily. We nodded. "She's not here yet. She's in mommy!" He said happily.

"So how many kids do you have?" Yoshi looked at her annoyed.

"Me… and sister." He said slowly as if she was stupid. He said sighing. I smirked. Sakura tried to hold in her laughing but she just broke down. Temari just stood there with her mouth a jaw. "You're a dobe." He said with the way she didn't respond. She closed her mouth and glared at him. He stuck out his tongue at her and looked away. "Go away!"

"What the! You're…" I put my hand out and shook my head. "But he…"

"Is a child of 3 years?"

"It's not like he's newborn. He knows what he's doing."

"I know I would do the same thing." I said. I held of my hand up and he gave me a high five. Sakura was laughing hysterically.

She sighed. "Fine… let's just go to my place." I picked up Yoshi and we followed her. Sasuke was still smiling.

Sakura looked at me. "You and Naruto are in for it, regardless of how funny it is." I sighed, I guess kids aren't supposed to use big people words. I'm starting to talk like a four year old.

Kankuro was sitting on the porch and broke out into laughter. "I warn you, the little one talks like Sasuke and Naruto." Kankuro laughed.

"He yours?" He asked.

"Yes, Yoshi… say hello to Kankuro." Sakura said being polite. He waved.

"Hi Cankro." He said with a smile.

"Good enough for me. Yo Yoshi." He said.

"Yo." He repeated.

"Temari, he seems nice. What are you talking about?" Kankuro asked.

"She's a dobe." Yoshi said. Sakura glared at me. I shrugged.

"I really like this kid, Temari. I totally agree with the kid." He held up his hand. Yoshi high fived him.

"I like Sand." Yoshi said.

"You and Gaara would get along well too. I think it's just blondes that he doesn't like." Kankuro said.

"Dobies." He said.

"Yeah, Blondes are sure Dobies. You got that right kid." Sakura didn't like this conversation very much. He really didn't like Dobies for sure, or blondes.

Ж (Flashback) Ж

"Hi Yoshi, do you know your name?" Ino asked Yoshi as I held him in my arms.

"Yoshi." He said annoyed with the question.

"What's your last name?" She asked.

"Uchiha, dobe." He said. Her face went angry and she jumped at us, which he side stepped and she fell to the ground. "Dobe fell on her face." He said clapping his hands. I set him down.

"Run to your mom." I told him. He ran behind Sakura.

"Ino, are you scaring Yoshi?" Sakura yelled and then knocked her out. Sakura picked up Yoshi. "It's fine. You're safe." She turned to Ino. "And don't bother him again, got that Ino-pig!"

"EE-no, pig." Yoshi said laughing. "Dobe." He said. "I like Dobe better." He said. Sakura laughed.

"Sasuke? Did he call Ino the d-word?" She asked.

"Yeah, twice." I said. She sighed and handed Yoshi to me.

"You know that you shouldn't say that round him. Now he'll end up like you and Naruto insulting everyone by calling them that." I shrugged.

"He'll learn it eventually." She sighed. "Come on Yoshi. Let's go do something." I said walking off. Yoshi nodded.

Ж (Flashback Over) Ж

He was definitely a unique combination of Sakura and me. A very unique combination of us. At sometimes he was cheerful, bubbly like Sakura was, and sometimes he was insulting and cold. It proved to be an extremely cool kid, my kid.

"So you've got another kid on the way. Girl or boy?" Kankuro asked.

"My sister named Hotaru." Yoshi said with a smile. "She'll be here soon."

"5 months, now." Sakura said. He nodded.

"The others too."

"Yeah. Let's go inside." We all sat down on the couches. "Shikamaru, wherever he is and Ino have a daughter named Shika now. Naruto and Hinata have Hiroka. Neji and Tenten have Owen. All of us girls and Kiba's wife Emily are all expecting in May."

"All of you?" He asked. Yoshi glared at him and nodded. "Ah… you are all going to invite us to visit sometime."

"You should come to Yoshi's birthday party." Sakura said. "I'm sure you might enjoy it, it's more for the four kids but you'll enjoy talking to everyone." He nodded.

"I'll be sure to be there, with my siblings." I nodded glad to have them. Yoshi clapped and we sighed, it would prove to be an extremely interesting mission. Yoshi's first mission.


	48. Disaster Zone

◊ (Disaster Zone) ◊ - Edited Version

∆ (Konohagakure) ∆ - ¤ (Week Later) ¤ - Φ Uchiha Sakura Φ

"I'm so happy to be going home." I said smiling.

"A mission, to yell at Gaara, what was it ranked anyway?" Shikamaru asked.

"A." I said to Shikamaru.

"Yeah, he's dangerous; no wonder Naruto ranked it that." He said.

"Sakura wouldn't worry to yell anyone anytime." Sasuke said.

"Food please." Yoshi said looking up at me.

"Can you wait because just entered the village and we could just go home?" He stared at me.

"Since we just got back, let's just eat out. Ichiraku sound good?" Sasuke asked me.

"I guess, what about you?" I said holding Yoshi up to my face.

"Yeah!" He said.

"I'm glad Hinata got Naruto to eat something besides Ramen, but I'm glad Hiroka eats normally, unlike Naruto." I said sighing.

"Ramen, yeah!" Yoshi said smiling.

"Fine, we're going." I said sighing once more.

"I have to get back to Ino, she's probably has tons of stuff to yell at me for." Shikamaru said jumping off.

"Bye, thanks." I said waving. Sasuke nodded.

We arrived at Ichiraku. "Ohayo Sakura-chan," Ayame said. "Sasuke-kun and Yoshi-san." Sasuke nodded.

"Hi!" Yoshi screamed. He was loud, hurting my ears. Sasuke and Ayame seemed unphased by his scream.

"He screams loud, doesn't he?" I asked.

"Not louder than Naruto." Sasuke said. Ayame nodded. "Nothing's as loud as him."

"So what will you have, your normal? And for him?" She said.

"Yes, our normal and he'll have just plain no spices." I answered her. Sasuke nodded. I sat Yoshi down on a stool. He laughed and then when the food came he stood up to reach it but he stepped off the stool. Sasuke grabbed him by his shirt, picking him up and setting him on his but.

"He's so adorable." Ayame said smiling.

"Thank you." I said. I had finished and I began to feed Yoshi as Ayame returned to serving the other customers.

"Ayame, where is your father?"

"Um… you know… like everyone else."

"What do you mean everyone else?"

"Well… there is a horrible epic going around, it mostly affects older people and young children." She turned to Yoshi. "I'd keep him in the house and away from everyone else. No one who has a normal system has caught it but those who have a weak immune system get it bad." I nodded.

"Thank you." I said. With that, Yoshi was finished with his meal and I picked him up. We walked home quickly.

We went into the house. "Sakura, they're all not doing well." Shikamaru said looking down at Ino who was in his arms. "She couldn't even come downstairs. Can you heal her?" He asked. I turned to Sasuke.

"Yes." I said turning from Sasuke. He most likely wouldn't like it but I had to help all of them. 9 people in one house are affected if Ino is, well maybe the kids are fine. "Is Shika fine?"

"Sakra." Shika called from the balcony.

"Shika are you feeling healthy?" I asked. She smiled wide and nodded.

"Mommy isn't." She said now frowning. I sighed, the kids were doing well, and that's good. I set Yoshi down, kneeling in front of him.

"Yoshi, can you play with Shika while I take care of Ino." He nodded and walked to Shika who smiled as they went to her room and played some game. Sasuke followed them after staring at me. I nodded. He didn't want me to overdo it.

"Shikamaru, where are the others?" I asked.

"I haven't seen them. Ino and Shika are all that are here."

Someone appeared; I looked up. "I noticed it in Hinata's father earlier on today. It's some sort of killer bacteria. I sent Hinata with Tenten out of the village to Hoshigakure. I came to get Ino, but it's too late."

"Tell me what to do to stop it." I demanded.

"I'll take care of stopping it. You find the antidote."

"Fine." He hit a few points in her chest, and carefully hit some in her head. Her eyes flickered open. Shikamaru picked her up and carried her upstairs.

"Where are the kids Neji?" I asked.

"Naruto is watching them in the tower. It hasn't affected the kids thought; they're old enough to be just as strong and healthy as us." I nodded. Their body could take it. I went upstairs and Neji grabbed Shika and Yoshi and ran to the Hokage Tower.

I went into Ino's room taking a sample of the virus carefully and ran to the hospital and sat down with Tsunade. "Are you fine?" She asked. "It affects pregnant women easily."

"I'm fine, but what about this virus?" I asked.

She cut her finger, a drop of blood dropping into the beaker. Its color turned white rather that the black it was. "Its chakra affected. Blood sterilizes its effect. Just pump a drop of the person's own blood into their chakra pool and soon they'll be fine."

"What it is, why now?"

"It's nothing. It's a common bug." I sighed. "A normal bug could be stopped that easy but we're going to have a lot of people, it's the 20 year epidemic."

"I don't remember it." I replied.

"Well it's because you were really young, it possibly could have affected you when your mother was pregnant with you. Just stay in your house." I disappeared and appeared in my bed at home.

"So?" Sasuke said sitting in a chair with his arms crossed.

"A twenty year epidemic. It happened when we were kids."

"Ah." He said. "So you'll be fine."

"Yeah, all you have to do is put a drop of your own blood in your blood stream to sterilize it."

"Which is why it's hard to cure it in the child because that much blood loss is horrible for an unborn child; you'd have to have surgery done." Shikamaru said walking in.

"That's right. Ino!" I said jumping up. Sasuke grabbed me.

"I already took her to Tsunade." I sighed. Shikamaru seemed worried. "She'll be fine, don't worry."

"I sure hope so, she's strong, and she'll be fine." I said smiling.

"Yeah, she's too stubborn to die." Shikamaru said walking out of the room.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around me carefully, and gently. "You're too stubborn to die too, right?" He asked me.

"Yeah. I wouldn't leave you and Yoshi for anything. Except maybe for Hotaru here. If she needed me and you could take care of Yoshi, I would leave you to protect her."

"That's a fine excuse for me." He said kissing my forehead.

I closed my eyes, and fell asleep quietly in his arms. "Thank you Sasuke. This is all I ever wanted and needed."

"Sakura, when you talk like that you make me think you're dying. Be more cheerful." I laughed.

"Fine then, good-night Sasuke-kun." I said closing my eyes.

¤ (Morning) ¤

I heard a scream! It was a young one, Shika or Hiroka. I walked into Shika's room and she was sitting there with Yoshi looking at her. "Mommy, she's scared." Yoshi said.

"Why?" I asked.

"No mommy."

"No mommy either." Someone said frowning at my door. It was Hiroka. Owen was standing by her with his hand on her shoulder.

"Oi, what's going one here." Sasuke said angrily at the door. He looked around at the terrified children. "What are we supposed to do?"

Sasuke turned to Owen. "Where's your father?" He asked him.

"Don't know." He replied.

"Mommy!" Hiroka cried and so did Shika.

"Man, you're noisy." Shikamaru said tripping over his daughter and following onto the ground. He's lucky Ino isn't here or he'd be dead. Shika cried. He sighed leaning against the wall. "Come here Shika." He said sighing. She walked over to him and he held her in his arms. "She's fine; she'll be back in the morning, once the sun is up if she hasn't returned we'll get her, okay?" He told her with a smile.

"Really?" She said with wide eyes. He kissed her forehead.

"Yeah, really." He said holding his daughter in his arms. Yoshi tugged on my pants holding his arms up. I smiled picking him up. I walked outside the room followed by Hiroka and Owen. Hiroka was still crying. Sasuke picked her up.

"It's fine. Your mom is just going to go visit someone for a while. It's fine." Sasuke said. She hid in his shirt, still crying. I heard more crying.

"I want Hina-chan." Hiroka took her head out of Sasuke's shirt to look at the person sitting in the middle of the living room complaining.

Hiroka jumped from Sasuke's arm, running down the stairs, carefully and went to her dad. She pulled on his pant leg. "Mommy is visiting someone." She told Naruto. "She's fine." Hiroka said with a shy smile. Naruto looked at his small daughter. He picked her up onto his lap.

"Hiroka, she isn't…" Naruto collapsed on the coach, sending her screaming as she fell back over the coach. Everyone looked to see Sasuke had thrown a book at Naruto, knocking him out.

Sasuke walked down the stairs picking Hiroka off. "He's sleeping."

"Sasuke…" I said sighing. Yoshi stared at me confused. I set my hand on top of his head. Naruto was left collapsed on the couch. I took Hiroka to her room and Sasuke to Yoshi into ours. I looked into Shika's room and she was asleep while Shikamaru held her close to him.

"Daddy." Hiroka said. I looked at her.

"I'll go wake him up so he can be with you." I shut her door and sealed every room silently. I walked downstairs and smacked him hard.

"Oi Sakura, what happened?" Naruto asked rubbing his head.

"Sasuke knocked you out for almost telling Hiroka why Hinata is gone. Hinata is visiting some people, Tenten's family who live in Hoshigakure, got it!" I said holding a fist to his face. "You better not upset her again or you'll get a fist to the face. Hinata's not going to stop me now." I warned him. He gulped and nodded. I pulled him off the couch and pushed him upstairs, unsealing the house.

"Hiroka, come here sweetheart." Naruto said pulling her to his lap as he sat on her small bed. I left the room to go to my own bedroom. Sasuke was sleeping flat on his back, while Yoshi was sitting on the edge of the bed and staring at me.

"Do you want to stay here?" I asked.

"My bed please." He said. I smiled. I picked him up carrying back to his room. I placed him in his bed, covered him up, kissed his forehead, turned off the light, closed the door and returned to my room.

I climbed in the bed next to Sasuke and went to sleep.

- (Dream) –

"Academy was great mom!" A girl said running up to me and hugging my legs. She was about 6. Then another child came up, he seemed about 10. I was holding a small child in my arms and a small one sat next to me quietly.

"She's annoying." The boy said.

"Who is?" I asked.

"My sister Hotaru." He answered glaring at her.

"Don't glare at her Yoshi." Sasuke scolded.

"Daddy!" A little girl said running to him and he knelt down hugging her too.

"How are you Hotaru?" Sasuke asked.

"Fine, how was your mission?" She asked.

"I went to Sand, trained a few more Genin, Chuunin and ANBU. I helped them with their exams and then came back to you guys. Nothing hard."

"No deaths?" I asked.

"Nope. I made sure of that."

"Good. And Gaara?"

"He's not trying to kill of his ninja." He reported.

"Next time I'm going." The boy said sighing.

"Ask your mom." Yoshi looked at me.

"Please?"

"Talk to your uncle, it's not my choice in missions. If he can arrange that then of course you can go on a mission. You're a Genin after all." I said.

"And me?" Hotaru said.

"If your brother goes on a mission, then you can spend the day working with me, fine?" She smiled and hugged me. "Can I hold her, please?" She said. She reminds me of me.

"Sure." I handed her, her sister and she held him tight to her body.

Sasuke took my hand and guided me through the fields and trees as our family followed. There was a 10 year old, a 7 year old, a 4 year old and a 1 year old. The one year old reached to the sky. "Can you say sky?" Hotaru asked her sister.

"It's a baby, Hotaru, it can't."

"Pu." The baby said.

"That's not a word." Yoshi said glaring at his smug little sister.

"You didn't say anything until you were four, no sounds but crying so I say she's smart." I told him as I walked beside Sasuke.

"Yeah." Hotaru said smiling.

"Or talkative." Yoshi corrected me.

It was so peaceful besides my arguing children. It was beautiful in the forest and I turned around to see my little son pulling on my dress. "Up?" He said. I picked him up.

"I want to be carried." Hotaru said pouting. Sasuke looked at me.

"You heard her, carry her." I said.

"You're holding her, you can't be carried got it." Sasuke said.

"Harsh." She said pouting.

"You're 7, isn't that a little too old to be carried?" Yoshi mocked.

"No!" Hotaru said.

"Yeah." The little boy in my arms I was carrying said sticking his tongue out at his sister. "You big, me and her, not." He said.

"Our boys don't ever talk and are cocky and it seems are girls are cheerful and happy. What a wondrous family?" I said laughing at my sarcasm.

"It's us, in a nut shell." Sasuke said.

"We get along, why can't they!" I screamed at the sky. The baby giggled. I sighed.

"Because… they're related by blood and we're not. Too much time with anyone and you get annoyed with them."

"You get annoyed with me?" I said insulted.

"Everyday since I met you." He said smirking. I rolled my eyes as we sat down and talked more.

- (Dream Over) –

I opened my eyes. "What a nice family?" I said.

"Ours is quite nice." Sasuke said.

"Mhm." I said closing my eyes again.

"You mind letting me get up and make breakfast for 4 adults and kids?" He asked. I sighed, sitting up. "You have a nice dream?" He asked.

"Yeah, it was a happy vision of the future!" I said cheerfully.

"That's good. I'm glad." He said leaving me in the room, I changed and came downstairs.

"I want mommy!" Shika screamed.

"First eat." Shikamaru said glaring at her.

"No." She argued. "I… want… mom… mie." She said as if Shika was some sort of idiot. "Now!" She screamed.

"Be quiet, once you eat I'll take her to you."

"Really?" She said with wide eyes. "I want mommy, I got food. I want mom…mie!" She screamed again tossing the bowl at him. He caught it.

"Shika, if you just eat you get mommy." I told her. She stuffed her face with the food, swallowing it. "Now Shikamaru, take her to see her mommy, got that!"

"Women, troublesome."

"Excuse me?" I said. "Take her now before I have to tell Ino what you said." He sighed. He picked her up by her waist, tossing her over his shoulder and ran out of the house.

"Lookie, I walk." Owen said standing on the rail proudly. He was using chakra but then he fell to the ground quickly. "Help me!" He screamed as he fell. Sasuke sighed, appearing under him catching him.

"Your dad is going to kill you and your mom too." Sasuke said. I smacked Sasuke hard, taking Owen from him.

"Are you fine?" I asked. He nodded. "That's good. You gave everyone a scare. You shouldn't have done that; it's dangerous. Don't do it again, got that." I said. "You could have gotten yourself really hurt…"

"….or…" I smacked Sasuke again, sighing.

"Yeah, or ended up in a hospital for a long time. You're in trouble but it's a good thing we were here right?" He nodded.

"Sorry. I wanted to try it." He said looking down. I placed my hand on top of his head.

"It's good that you're practicing but you have to work you way up. Maybe Sasuke will teach you, Yoshi and Hiroka how to climb trees using chakra. It's safer."

"Safer, the dobe…" I smacked Sasuke again.

"Yes much safer, with your chakra you can go up a while but not enough that if you ran out you'd fall down and hurt yourself." He nodded. I set him down at the table.

Hiroka was sitting staring out the large window at the back of the house, on a couch. She ran behind me. "Bad man."

"Bad man?" I asked.

"Wait, where are Kiba and Emily?" I asked Sasuke.

A man walked in the house. It was just a Konoha ANBU. "I took Emily and the dogs away to safety." Kiba said taking off his mask.

"Oh, it's just you Kiba. Couldn't you use the front door?" I asked. "You gave Hiroka and me a heart attack.

"Sorry but I took her to her parents to talk about the news and such and I just got back and I didn't feel like going around the entire house." I nodded.

"All things good here?" He asked.

"Ino's in the hospital. Shika and Shikamaru are going to see her. Owen almost fell of the railings. Hiroka is terrified behind me. Yoshi is eating and Tenten as well as Hinata are in Hoshigakure." I said.

'Naruto and Neji?" He asked.

"Probably going to get Hinata and Tenten since it's safe now since Tsunade found the way to antidote it. That or they're working per normal." He nodded tossing his cloak and mask onto the couch, sitting down.

"Want something to eat?" I asked.

"Na. I just ate on the way back. I didn't think anyone would be up yet. You're two hours earlier then you usually wake up." I looked at the clock; it was 8, rather than 10 which is the time that I normally wake up.

"I guess I'm just feeling better than on normal days." I said sitting down.

"That or worried and you can't sleep." Sasuke said. I sighed. I couldn't put up with this. I needed a vacation, not a mission, a vacation. A vacation!

"Leave me be." I said pouting.

"You're on her nerves Sasuke. I wouldn't recommend that." Sasuke shrugged and I walked up to my room and climbed into bed. I'm tired of this.


	49. Sakura's Agony

◊ (Sakura's Agony) ◊ - Edited Version

∆ (Home, where else) ∆ - Φ Uchiha Sakura Φ – Pro: 7 months

I awoke with an extreme pain in my body, it was the middle of what most would be their 7th month, this for me was my 10th. I was told there would be extreme discomfort and pain for these next three months, and I was happy to say that until now, I hadn't been bothered with it. Nevertheless, man, it hurt.

My nose was scrunched up in fear of what was going on. "Sakura, hold on!" Sasuke said running to my side as I bend onto the rail, holding it tight so I wouldn't fall over, or worst, down the stairs.

I collapsed, slipping over the balcony. All I heard was screams, but I swear that there was no one there. Maybe, it was my scream. I opened my eyes and I crashed head first toward the ground. I closed my eyes again to be caught gently, with myself, and the baby intact in the warm arms of Sasuke.

I was crying in fear. "Sh… Sakura. You're safe. I caught you." He was wincing, that much weight at that height, I knew what that felt like. Before the first stage of the Chuunin Exams, I had cushioned my weight when he fell as he was fighting Lee.

"Sasuke, it hurts." I said curling into a little ball. His arms were tight around me as I laid in the fetal position.

Yoshi was nearby; I could already sense his high level of chakra now. "Yoshi, come with me please." Sasuke didn't want him to see me in pain like this; he didn't want to scare him. I understood.

I felt my weight being lifted off the ground. He picked me up and slowly as well as carefully carried me over to the hospital. The voices all were faint, and I couldn't hear what they were saying. I only heard Sasuke's and sometimes Yoshi's if he was close enough.

"Here, I need you to give her this shot." Tsunade said. I could hear voice too. In all my pain, I just wanted to escape it.

"Why me?"

"Because she isn't tense if you hold her and give it to her. She has to be relaxed as much as possible or it won't work." Tsunade said, standing there.

Sasuke's no med-Nin but he has to manage. My back was resting against his arm. "Please, just relax so I can help you, please. I don't want to do this but I don't want to see you hurt anymore." I took a deep breath and nodded.

He injected it in me and I screamed. My body felt like it was being destroyed. I felt myself as if I was dying. I didn't stop screaming. He pulled it out and I screamed; I didn't stop. He held me close to his body, so close. He was crying, I wouldn't open my eyes, but I wasn't stupid to be able to sense his tears on my skin as he grasped my hands in his and held me.

¤ (Hours Later) ¤

I opened my eyes; I didn't remember going to sleep. I coughed except the white sheets that I was lying in were soaked in blood. I screamed like there was no end. Everything was covered in blood. I was shaking and I couldn't control my body. Screaming as if I was dying. I don't think I was. I felt fine but if that's what I think, it is… I just kept screaming.

Tsunade with Sasuke rushed into the room. "Oh Sakura." She said. I kept screaming, even as everything went on around me. Sasuke, even as grossed out I could sense he was by being covered in my blood picked me up, moving me carefully to a bed on the other side of the wall.

My eyes closed, without my control as I fell numb, and paralyzed. However, I knew all that was going on around me. "What in the world did you do to her? She's going to bleed to death!" Sasuke yelled at her.

"Her body is rejecting the baby. I explained this." She screamed at him back.

She had, so long ago. She told me that I should just give up on having the baby, if I had another; it would most likely kill me. She told me. I didn't tell Sasuke though. Maybe I should have. "Does she know?"

"Of course she does. I've been telling her this for almost 3 years now."

"3… years." He said, as though it was unbelievable.

"No, not 3 years. Almost 5 years. 5 years. Yes, it was when she went up for application for marriage I told her with all her work in the medical field, that she'd be lucky if she could have one child. She didn't believe me. Apparently she didn't tell you."

"Wait a second; she's been lying to me that long."

"Yes, apparently." Tsunade answered.

"She's going to die."

"If she doesn't give up now, yes." Tsunade answered.

"It can't live at this point."

"No. In another few weeks, yes but not now. Not with the major contraction, she suffered. She would have died had she not gotten that shot within another 10 minutes." Tsunade said.

"Then that's it." He said simply. "I'm the one who's hurting her. It's my fault. My… stupid fault."

"Sasuke, Sakura wouldn't appreciate if she heard you talking like that."

I forced myself to sit up. "Yes, I don't. I can hear you."

"If you can that means…" He said, and then stopped. "You knew… this would happen… you always did. You've been lying to me all along."

"It's my life Sasuke. A med Nin risks their life every single day to chance it that they might die in exchange for the millions of lives that need to be saved, rather than them. This is no different except this is part of life, for everyone, for me all the same."

"Big words, powerful, strong words!" He said. "But are you aware that if you don't make it then I'll be left alone, with those that you gave your life for, me, and them."

"It's murder Sasuke."

"You were the person who didn't tell me in the first place."

"Baka Sasuke, think about what you're saying."

"What!" He screamed at me.

"You are Sasuke- Uchiha! Uchiha baka! You are the last person there is. Moreover, I love you. You think I'd be selfish and let you love me, and let myself love you if I think I'd mess everything up for you. I wouldn't do that to you."

"But you'd do it to yourself."

"Yes, we've been over this. I'd do anything, and I mean anything for you. Get over. You're important to me. I'd do anything for you."

"You can't leave me, how many times have I said that?!" He yelled back. "You have a family Sakura. You dying isn't going to do any good."

"Yes it would. If it meant something to me, I'd die for it. I'd die for you, and Yoshi and this child any day!" I screamed back.

I did hand signs and disappeared, landing myself in a training area far away from everyone. Officially, it wasn't even in Konoha, it was unscouted land that I located on one of my individual missions a long time ago. I forgot to tell them about it but I'm glad now.

I lied down on my back, and I rubbed my stomach. I closed my eyes. I walked slowly to the nearest village which was Hoshigakure, from my calculation, Hinata, Neji, Tenten and Naruto would be home by now.

¤ (Hours Later) ¤

Hours later, I arrived in the village. "Who are you?"

"Uchiha Haruno Sakura, I'm Tenten-sama's friend." I told them. I pointed to my headband. The nodded and helped me over the barrier, and screens. I walked to the Hoshikage's office where two people were sitting.

"What can we do for you?" The Hoshikage asked.

"I'm going to force myself to give birth. I want you to watch over the baby, and my body until I can recharge enough life to do anything myself."

"That most likely would kill you. Are you sure?" The woman asked.

"Please, just promise me you'll take care of the baby, her name is Hotaru. Everything's ready." I went into a room by myself and I used all my chakra and life force I could pushing the baby out, speeding the birth rate as well as the child's development, and saving myself in the process. It was a deadly process, one that was only used in the early years of childbirth, but it would work. It just had to.

Soon, the baby was born and I called her in, after wrapping the baby and myself after I cleaned the baby and washed myself down. I was stronger than I first figured. "Sweetheart, I'm sorry that I left your father for now, and I'm leaving you for a while but be strong, I'll wake up soon." I whispered to her quietly.

I lied down in the bed, and I felt horrible. I just wanted it over with for now. I just hoped that the amount of chakra I gave her and life force would keep her alive, until another week or so when she developed her own. After all, she should have her own already which is why she started causing me pain. She was alive and being rejected. I hope she's all right.

Φ Uchiha Sasuke Φ

She had disappeared, with little, really no chakra and she could go. How far, knowing her there's no clue. It's been a few hours, and I've been looking but there were no signs of her. No one had seen her. If she were going to do something idiotic, she'd go far away, like to the Sand Village except with people closer. I sighed. Hoshigakure, the others would have returned by the time she left, and she could get pass, of course.

I ran as fast as I could, until I arrived at there. It wasn't that far, she could have made it though in most cases. Almost all cases, the woman would have died. Actually, any other women, except Sakura, would be dead; but no, not her, her determination is endless.

I was taken in to the city by two girls, who recognized me as an Uchiha. They said they've never met one until today. They were happy to meet me, but from the way the recognized their name it was as if she was here, I hoped desperately she was.

I walked into the main mansion and I heard a baby crying. No, it could be ours, could it? No, it would be able to live. Tsunade said it couldn't. Unless… Sakura! I ran into the mansion's main room and saw what I didn't think I wanted to see, not now, or here. It was a dark blue haired girl. She was radiating a chakra pattern and life force almost identical, only slightly flawed from the same girl I married.

"Where is she?" I asked the woman holding the child.

"If you come to harm Sakura-sama or Hotaru-sama, you will get away with no such thing? Who are you?" She asked, standing up.

"I am Uchiha Sasuke, husband to Sakura and father to Hotaru." Her eyes didn't seem to care.

"As I said, if you bring harm to either one, you will die."

"Are you not listening?" I yelled. "This is my wife and daughter we're talking about."

"Men are idiots; they aren't to be trusted even if they are one's family." She said walking down the hall.

"Tell me where my wife is now!" I yelled at her.

"No. This child and Sakura came here to escape something, and to heal, and you are not going to hurt either."

"I don't want to hurt them. I'm trying to find them. Sakura ran off and I'm just worried about her."

"Why would she run if you weren't going to hurt her?" I was trying to hurt her, I guess. Nevertheless, I just wanted her to be well.

"Fine, Fine! I give up. Can I at least see her to make sure she's fine, then I'll sit here and watch you take care of my daughter knowing my wife, Sakura is fine and so is my daughter? Please." I begged.

"Very well then, come, Uchiha-san. However, be quiet for she needs her rest after what she's been through." It's her fault, coming her to give birth on what is a dangerous country that has nowhere near the health that we have. It's your fault; you do know that?

I followed the woman into a large bedroom; in the middle of the room was a bed, and lying in it, looking exhausted yet somehow, at peace was my wife. "She's fine, right?" I asked.

"I am not sure. She said she'd take care of herself. She just asked me to protect her and her child until she awoke. I suppose it's from you that I'm protecting her and the child from."

"I didn't do anything to her. I was just trying to save her from dying." I yelled at the women. The baby started crying.

"Poor child, no wonder she wished to escape." I sighed, this not going well. I looked at Sakura. 'They're going to throw me out and I'm not going to get to be there for you because of your lack of details in your story. It's my child too Sakura!'

"I never did anything to her."

"Yes." Sakura mumbled in her sleep.

"No I didn't." I argued with my sleeping wife.

"I know you did." The woman said.

"What?" I said. "Here's the story, Sakura's been lying to me for 5 years, since before we were married about her fertility factor. I don't know why I wasn't informed about it. She was in the hospital and just so she could keep the baby this long, they had to hold off the child for another 3 months, this is only the first. Our personal doctor, Tsunade, which is the person who taught Sakura her medical skills said that Sakura would die if the child wasn't removed from Sakura."

"So you sought to kill your own child." She said shaking her head.

"Me." Sakura mumbled.

"You'd rather have the kid than your wife."

"What, no! Sakura, you're not helping. No, I Sakura wanted to sacrifice herself for her family; however, I wouldn't let her do that."

"It's her child, how could you be that heartless."

"Sakura has Yoshi to take care of!" I said. "Do you know what would happen if Sakura left me with the baby girl and Yoshi, nothing, that's it? So… I went to argue with her over it, and she disappeared, traveling here." I said sighing.

"You're a disgraceful father."

I looked at Sakura. 'Please, be fine so I won't be alone anymore.' I looked her and blinked. Her nose twitched and she took a deep breath. She sat up, stretching as if nothing would happen. "Ah!" She screamed, hiding under her covers.

"I don't think you even know her. Let's go." She said pulling me out of the room. Sakura looked into my eyes.

"Sasuke!" She said, jumping out of the bed and running to me, only for her legs to give out and I, have to catch her. I knelt down, to throw off the balance. I held her in my arms, as she cried. Why? I have no clue but she's in trouble.

"Sakura, are you fine?" She nodded, closing her eyelids and resting her head on my shoulder. "I'm so glad. I thought I was going to lose you. I'm sorry but you can't leave me. I can't be left alone again." She wrapped her arms around my form and did something which I guess was smelling me. She had a bright smile on her face.

"So you know each other. That is good. I thought he was an enemy of yours."

Sakura looked up in shock. "No, he's my husband, my friend and he's the one person I love. What gave you that idea?"

"Um… you said to protect you and he's the only person who came for you."

Sakura giggled while holding her stomach with her opposite hand. "No, he's my husband."

"Well… I didn't think he was your husband because well… you'd think your husband would be with you when you gave birth, after all. I thought you were escaping from being killed." Sakura's eyes went wide.

"What!" She screamed with her voice quite horse. I placed my hand on her head. I picked her up carefully in my arms and placed her in the bed. I covered her up, kissing her forehead.

"Stay." I said. She pouted. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Now may I have our child back please?" I asked, as politely as I could muster.

"Of course, I'm sorry." I shrugged, taking my child in my arms carefully. It was extremely tiny compared to Yoshi. She was a girl who meant she was already going to be smaller but with missing a few months of growth, she was a tiny, fragile little girl, my tiny little fragile baby girl.

I laid next to Sakura, sitting slightly so I could hold our child as the woman left the room. "Hi Hotaru." I said smiling at her. I put my hand to her cheek and she brushed her face against my finger.

"Ma." It said opening its mouth wide. It bit hard onto my finger She had no teeth though, so it didn't hurt. I looked at Sakura who was laughing, but tiredly.

"You want to hold her?" I asked. She nodded, as I gently placed the baby in her arms, after helping her sit up better.

The child rested against Sakura's chest and cuddled toward her mother. "Do!" She said with her tiny little body curled up against Sakura.

"Sleep with all the peace you need, all the quiet you want. Ask for what you want and always know you'll have whatever you need always." Sakura said to her daughter, kissing the baby's forehead with all the same care as I kissed hers. "Mommy and Daddy will be here for you. Always."

Sakura was once again asleep, leaning on my shoulders. Hotaru was asleep as well. I held Hotaru in my arms carefully, not to awaken her, or crush her as I slipped under the covers with Sakura, sleeping.


	50. Yeah 50! Panic and Hysteria

◊ (Hysteria and Panic) ◊

∆ (Home in Konoha, where else?) ∆ - ¤ (2 months apx. May 1st) ¤ - VP: Free

Naruto woke up to an unfamiliar sound, quiet. He smiled, stretching. He felt something else going on. He looked at his bed. "Hinata!" He screamed, waking the house. Sakura jumped from her bed, and into their room. Their room was soaked in blood, and water. "Sakura… help… hina-chan… baby…"

"Naruto… calm down. Pick her up, let's go!" She said. He nodded and in seconds, they were in the hospital. Sakura busted in, not bothering with the security, already summoning Tsunade. She met them there.

"What's going on Sakura?"

"Hina-chan…" Naruto mumbled like a boy who who's puppy was sick. Except this was a much more serious matter.

"Oh no." They connected Hinata up to machines and Naruto sat by her side looking at her. "Naruto, breath!" Tsunade yelled at him. "Naruto, summon a frog and get Sasuke, her father, Jiriaya, and at least tell Neji but don't get him worked out."

"I think he already did that." Sasuke said at the door. Sakura turned around to see Neji with a somewhat worried expression, he, trying to hide it.

"What's going on?"

"I don't know. I woke up and…" Naruto didn't say more. He was shaking violently, he was so scared, he didn't know what to do? He wanted to cry.

"Sasuke, get him out of here." Sakura said harshly. Sasuke pulled Naruto out of the room with Neji coming as well. They went into an empty room. Naruto sat on the bed, staring lifelessly at the floor.

"Calm down… now." Neji yelled at him. Naruto didn't do anything; he body was out of his control as it shook in fear. "You're a ninja, get a hold of yourself."

"You're being harsh Neji. He can't. I did the same thing when it happened to Sakura. Someone you care about is being hurt, and you can't do anything about it. It's a helpless feeling."

"I know that. We've all been through the same thing but as a ninja, you have to toughen up and be there for her, no matter what happens. You always have, and you will continue." Naruto hopped not joyously at all, to his feet.

"You're right, thanks." Naruto said lifelessly, walking back toward the room. Naruto summoned the frogs and told them what to do. They did and he went in the room, beside Hinata, holding her cold paler than normal, hand.

"Naruto…"

"Hina-chan?" He said looking at her.

"Over here Naruto." He turned to see a concerned Sakura. His look asked so many questions. "We don't know what's going on."

"Sakura… how could…"

"I don't know." She almost screamed, she had tried not to. "I don't… it seems the child is alright but she's lost consciousness and we can't find the source of the blood loss, we don't even know if it's hers or not until we get the test back." As that was said, Tsunade walked in.

"It's hers but we've checked her over and over again. Where?" Sakura looked down, and sat in a chair.

Tsunade covered up Hinata's body with a cloth, and a blanket. "Huh?" Naruto asked confused. Sakura walked out of the room, as Jiraiya stepped in. Naruto understood why to cover Hinata up, but why was Jiraiya here? "What's going on!"

"Calm down Naruto." Tsunade said.

"Can I see your seal please?" Jiraiya asked.

Naruto didn't understand what was going on but lifted up his shirt, and moved his chakra, highlighting the seal. "What does this do with me?"

"The problem isn't Hinata, or the baby, Naruto. It's you."

" Me. It was my blood?" He asked.

"No, it's Hinata's blood but it you're… cause." Tsunade said as she struggled to find the right words. "Um…"

"Boy, the Kyuubi was well active so much in your life that it carried its traits, genes, blood, and chakra into the child." Naruto's eyes went wide. How could it? Jiraiya had to be lying, but her never was.

"The DNA test says the same. Somehow, Hiroka didn't have the Kyuubi attachment like your son does. Possibly, because he is a boy, the traits of you were passed on more easily, and dominantly. However Hinata's body, doesn't accept the Kyuubi blood and that rejection is her fighting with the Kyuubi inside of her."

"So what now?"

"We don't know. There's nothing we can."

"What, how can't you? Will they all be okay?" He said jumping up.

"Calm down." Jiraiya said pushing him in a chair. "There's nothing we can do. Hinata had to deal with it herself. Her blood has to accept his, or reject his. Then we'll decide what to do when the baby is born until then… we wait." Naruto collapsed to the ground. He couldn't stand this. He wanted to yell at the Kyuubi.

∆ (Inside Hinata's Mind) ∆ - _Hinata's Thoughts are Italic _

"Naruto." Hinata called.

"He's not here. I am though." A small Kyuubi spirit appeared.

"Kyuubi, where are we?"

"In your mind, the idiot passed my genes to your child."

Hinata didn't make any note of anything he just said, she just listened. "So…"

"I'm being torn between bodies here. So you have to purify him now, or you have to endanger the child by giving birth with it and having the transfer of all of Naruto's demonic ora to him."

"I choose the first. Naruto wouldn't want the child to go through his life."

"He'll still have my chakra and blood as well as abilities but it won't be real if you can win." Hinata nodded. "I'll protect this child because I have no connection with the other but I've protected her as your and the boy's child. Not directly but through these two boys I can."

"Arigato."

"Now fight me." He said. Hinata took her stance. This fight honestly matter, her versus the demon living in her husband and son, an interesting fight but it raged on.

∆ (on the outside) ∆

All was in panic around the interior fight of Hinata Vs. Kyuubi as Sakura had received a call from Shikamaru. With Tenten's help, and Shikamaru's, as well as Emily's… Ino had given birth at home. She was being rushed over as well.

Then there was the fact that Sakura was feeling weaker now. Sasuke followed her around to make sure she was all right. "Are you sure you should be doing this? You're don't have to."

"I need to start somewhere." He sighed. Moreover, he let her help because he had to let her do what she wanted.

Then he entered the room, as she collapsed to the ground. He had caught her not gracefully but caught her. Tsunade turned around. "Give me a break!" She screamed. Sasuke carried her into yet another room. May was going to be crazy, the girls said but this was only an hour unto May. She didn't need this.

She went in the room, leaving Sasuke outside, surprisingly. She asked questions. Sasuke heard a scream and went in the room. Just to be punched as Sakura started crying again. He had no clue how he had upset her this time.

"Are you trying to kill me Uchiha Sasuke?!" She screamed crying. He didn't want to be afraid of his wife. He had done this before but that was before they were married. He didn't want to fight. It was… in Shikamaru's words, troublesome.

"What is going on?" He asked confused.

"Like you don't know." She yelled.

"No I don't." He said calmly.

"Like you don't."

He was tired and frustrated. "No. I don't. Tell me."

"As if you don't know you."

"I don't!" He yelled at her. She broke into tears again. He had no clue what to do. He was afraid that if he tried to comfort her, she's punch him which he didn't want, then there was always mass hysteria that he could handle. This was not some of it.

He walked up to her, she pushing him away crying. "What's wrong with you? Leave me alone."

Ino walked into the room, holding a baby. "What's wrong with you two?! I'm trying to rest, and so is this newborn baby here. Quiet."

"Sasuke's being mean to me Ino-chan." She started crying. Ino glared at him.

"What did you do to her? She's your wife. What kind of man are you picking on her?!" She screamed.

"I don't know what's going on." He answered her. Shikamaru walked into the room.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"I don't know." Sasuke said quietly.

"You know what's going on!" Sakura yelled at him.

"What did you do to her?" Ino yelled.

"Nothing. I don't know." Sasuke said.

"He's trying to kill me." Sakura cried.

"No… what… I didn't… what."

"How dare you Sasuke." Ino said punching him hard into a wall.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru said walking out of the room.

"What did you do?"

"Ask Sakura." Sasuke yelled at her. "I really have no clue what's going on. I wish I did know but I don't. She won't tell me because she keeps insisting that I know what's going on."

Ino turned to Sakura with a sympathetic look on her face. (Poor Ino's child. It'll grow up in a life like this forever. Good thing it can sleep through all this!) "What did he do to you Sakura?" Sakura just broke out in crying. She rolled over on the bed and cried. "See what you did." Sasuke sighed, he still had no clue what's going on. He didn't want to leave, he wanted to know what's going on.

Tsunade came in, finally hearing all the yelling. "What's going on here?"

"Sakura said Sasuke trying to kill her." Ino reported.

"I did not." Sasuke replied.

"He did say, but he is." Sakura said through her tears.

"Why?" Tsunade asked, turning to Sakura.

"I don't remember." Sakura said crying again.

Everyone in the room sighed. Sasuke carefully approached her. "Sakura, please don't punch me. Come on, I'd never hurt you and I wouldn't kill you, you know that."

She cried further. She didn't know what was going on with herself. He hugged her, as she cried into his chest. He rested his head on her head. "I don't know what I did but if I did something to upset you. I'm sorry." He whispered to her gently. Ino walked out of the room.

"Sakura. You don't remember what I told you. Do you?" Tsunade asked.

Sakura looked from out of Sasuke's hold at her. Her eyes went blank as she remembered looking at Sasuke. She cried even more. Tsunade left, shaking her head. Sasuke gently used his finger to lift up his face to meet his. "Tell me." She hid her face and shook her head. "Please Sakura, I need to know what's going on with you. I don't want to have to make you tell me. Just tell me."

"Please don't make me. Please." She begged. He sighed, placing a hand on her head. He had a soft spot for Sakura, as husband's should. He let it go, for now. She had asked nicely. He sighed.

"Alright, just go check on Hinata. Naruto probably needs us right about now." Sakura hugged him.

"Thank you Sasuke." She said with a sad, but smiling face. She took his hand and pulled him into the other room. Naruto's face was terrified. They had not yet been told what was going on. "Naruto?"

He looked up. "How do I know if she's alright or not?"

"When something happens is all I can say Naruto. Then again, I don't know what Tsunade told you so I couldn't know."

"I used the Kyuubi so much that it's part of my blood, my chakra. The baby's chakra." Sakura gasped turning to Sakura.

"The kyuubi wouldn't hurt her, would he?"

"No. Not on purpose. I think she's fighting him off. That's what Tsunade thinks. She's strong." He said with a sad yet hopeful smile that rivaled Sakura's smile.

"Yeah she is. You helped her and I think your child will be fine. You did fine and so will he."

"He…" He repeated to himself. "Yeah. He and Hinata will be back soon, with the Kyuubi, maybe. Soon. Hopefully." His phrases were messed up in his head, but they understood. He looked up, faking a smile. "Who's watch all the kids?" Sakura wracked her mind.

"Ino, no. Shikamaru, no. Neji, no. Hinata, Naruto, Sasuke, no. Me, no. It would be…" Sakura began choking. They both looked at her. "Tenten, Emily and Kiba." Sasuke ran into the next room grabbing Neji and Shikamaru and was gone.

Sakura collapsed to the ground. She hoped that nothing horrible happened.

∆ (Home) ∆

Tenten was taking care of Sakura's baby. Hiroka sat between Owen and Yoshi crying because she was worried about her daddy, and her mommy who she heard were at the hospital. She was also worried for her baby brother. Shika was on the couch across from them jumping up and down while a content Yoshi counted to 10 numerous times, loosing count after counting 10 sets of 10 then counting how many sets of these 10 sets of 10 he had. Then stopping her and telling her to rest while he made up something to do to escape the insanity. He was just trying to not attack her for being soooo annoying. Kiba was having a crazy attack as Emily giggled watching the behaviors of the young ones.

Sasuke and Neji showed up. They expected some form of crazed mayhem to unveil without them. It seemed crazy to expect what was in front of them. Two of them sitting on the couch, one comforting the other one as much as an older cousin could as a baby as well. One sighing, counting numerous times to 10, and one jumping on the couch. That one was Ino's child so that was to be expected. Tenten turned around with a smile to see her husband and the baby who's care was 'left' to her home. Neji sighed knowing she was fine.

"Thank you Tenten." Sasuke sad taking the little baby girl in his arms. Sakura said she was at full health of a newborn now. Apparently that was good since she would have been born around know anyway.

"You're welcome. With watching each one of these or more of them at a time one that sleeps all the time is no big deal but I think she missed you. She didn't cry but that look speaks for itself." Sasuke looked at his little daughter. She had a wide face as if trying to smile looking in his eyes. He sighed sitting down in the remaining sofa.

"Sorry for leaving you Tenten." She nodded.

"I would have gone but I figured I'm of more use here." He kissed her check, and then she leaned on him, her eyes closing to rest, obviously being tired.

"What about me!" Kiba screamed. Sasuke's baby girl, Hotaru, began crying.

"Quiet." Emily said shaking her head. He sighed. She had a content smile as she placed a hand on his back and rubbed it. Both boys were surprised and impressed by Emily. She never complained about pain or anything, she never required anything. She always would volunteer to baby-sit the children and loved everything. She was Naruto during his normal days. Nothing fazed her, she was constantly happy, too happy almost. One would think; had Sakura said that she knew that Emily had check-ups like normal and see her stomach, her child wasn't there. Hinata did a similar thing during her pregnancy.

They were both members of prestigious clans thus, they were taught to deal with the pain of pregnancy without a word and always deal with it on their own. Naruto and Kiba though both didn't like that and tried to break them and get the girls to talk with them. They were raised believing they would marry someone to just have children and wouldn't love them. However, both were blessed like all those of the household with husbands that loved them very much and cared so they were being shown how to show their feelings.

Kiba looked at everyone they were tired. "How is Hinata?"

"No one knows." Neji answered quietly, not even opening his eyes.

"Ah. Thanks." Kiba turned to his own wife. He set a hand on her stomach. She looked at him with a silly smile. He was about to move it. She shook her head. He smiled as he could feel slightly the child inside. He was a very happy father.

Sasuke smiled seeing this. He wasn't really that shy with Sakura but the same sort of things happened between them, being happy at each of their babies' progress. Yoshi hopped next to his dad. Giving up on ever counting past 10. "Daddy, how is mommy?"

"Um… She's just taking care of Hiroka's mommy and checking on Shika's mommy." At the name Shika, he sighed. Sasuke laughed, placing a hand on his head. "Poor you, wait until you get a fan club."

"A what?"

"Never mind, ask your mother." He said smirking at the idea.

"K." He said with a bright smile. "Can I hold her?" The little girl made a little sound. Sasuke didn't understand thought Sakura did.

"I think that's a yes." He gently showed his son how to hold the baby, and watched his son smile at his baby sister.

∆ (Ino's Room) ∆

Sakura quietly slipped into Ino's room. "Sakura, what aren't you telling us?" Ino said glaring at her best friend.

"Us?" Sakura asked confused.

"Sasuke and I. At least tell Sasuke, you only punched him what, twice over something you don't even remember. It's ridiculous. Tell me, or him, please?"

"I need to check on Hinata." Sakura walked out.

"Yeah, you do but Sakura. I'll ask Tsunade if you don't tell him by tomorrow. Just let it all go, please?"

"I will, tonight." Sakura answered.

"Good, now check on her." Sakura went into Hinata's room. Naruto still looking at her.

"She's stirring." Naruto said. As he said that, Hinata tucked herself into a little ball and began contractions, harsh ones from the way she curled up.

¤ (Hours Later) ¤

Naruto collapsed in the chair, tired. Why was unbeknownst to him… or anyone else. "Alright Naruto, her finally is your baby boy." Sakura said handing him his child. Normally Hinata would hold the baby first however, Hinata was passed out and that wouldn't work to hold the baby.

"What's it's name?"

"I don't know. Don't ask me."

"Your it's father. You're supposed to know. Did you and Hinata talk about this?" He shook his head. Sakura sighed, 9 months and all you had to do is remember the baby's name Naruto. All you had to do.

"Ramen." Sakura sighed. She didn't know what to do. As a med-Nin she was not supposed to question the person naming the child. Hinata probably would be happy with the name and laugh. She wasn't sure what to do. She walked out the door.

"Tsunade. Help." Sakura called. Tsunade woke up. Jumping up.

"Is the baby coming?"

"You're late." Naruto said glaring.

"Yeah, I didn't want to bother you."

"So what do you need Sakura?"

"What do I do?"

"About what?" She asked.

"Naruto has no clue what to name is his son."

"That's not my problem Sakura." Tsunade said.

"He wants to name it Ramen."

"Fine." Tsunade took a paper out of her pocket, filling it out, signed it and handed it to Naruto. "Congrats, and good-night." She left. Sakura was blinking. Naruto smiled. Sakura was about to leave.

"Sakura?" He asked.

She turned around. "Yes?"

"He needs a middle name." She sighed.

"Make one up."

"I can't Sakura-chan. I can't make up a name. Names are important." She sighed, _this coming from the boy who named his kid Ramen_. "Naruto?" He asked.

"If Hinata was awake I'd beg her to let me smack you."

"She wouldn't let you."

"Maybe, but Neji would." Sakura sighed, naming the kid after him was better than naming him Ramen, she tried hard not to laugh.

"Yeah. Well sleep well Sakura, you've had a hard day." She nodded and returned home. She collapsed on the floor, sleeping.

"Sakura? What about Hinata?" Tenten asked looking at the girl at her feet. "You're asleep." No answer, yes, she was. "Sasuke, Sakura's asleep on the ground." Sasuke walked down the stairs to see his wife sleeping with a smiling face on her.

"I wonder what happened?" He asked Tenten.

"She's tired. Probably just returned after finishing up with Hinata and his son."

"Ramen…" She said laughing in her sleep. "Naruto…" They were confused. "Uzumaki." She laughed harder in her sleep.

"You don't think?" Tenten asked.

"Sakura wouldn't let him be that stupid Tenten. I assure you." He picked her up, having already put their two children to bed. He took her into their room and rested her down. "Maybe you are." He said as he watched her laugh in her sleep.

¤ (Next Afternoon) ¤

The door was opened revealing 2 men, 2 women carrying two babies. Ino was happily walking through the door, carrying her baby boy as Hinata carried hers. Naruto and Shikamaru walked through the door, just as happy, or calm in Shikamaru's case.

"So what are their names and genders?" Tenten asked, not hearing the news.

"Nara Kiyoshi Kane, boy, obviously." Ino said smiling.

"Mommy!" A little girl said. She looked around. "Where's daddy?" She's perceptive enough. She sighed, running to her parents room and pulling him down the stairs, he, not putting up a fight at all. "Lookie Daddy, I have a brother." She said. They all laughed. He was the third person to know. After Tsunade and Ino herself. He knew quite well. Ino turned to Hinata. "Hinata?"

"I don't know. I was asleep until this morning." She turned to Naruto. "What did you name him?" We all gasped. He hadn't told Hinata yet.

"What did you say Hinata?"

"His name. What is it?" She asked.

"Oh that. Uzumaki Naruto Ramen." Tenten, Sakura, and Sasuke burst out laughing. Hinata shrugged and took the baby stared off. The others were in shock. Naruto looked at them all. "What's the chance that you think she's really that calm on the inside?" He asked.

"I'd say pretty high, knowing her." Sakura said. She laughed. "I think I would have smacked Sasuke to Sand if he had done that." Sasuke nodded understand that she expected him to be able to even handle naming a child.

"I think she really doesn't care what you named your child, she's just happy to have a child. Hinata's happy with the little things, she doesn't go big on details. She's a big picture kind of person." Tenten said. "Though Neji, he may have something else to say about it." Tenten said laughing. Naruto's face went pale.

"Hinata, save me!" He yelled. Sakura and Ino punched him into the ground. Tenten sighed.

"Quite Naruto, are you trying to wake up all the babies, and Neji?" Tenten asked.

"Sorry." He said hopping up on the railing. He walked into the room to see Hiroka sitting on her bed beside his wife, Hinata. Maybe he should have named Ramen better, whatever. He liked it. He was also sure that he could have thought of a worst name, had he thought of it. Yep, he could have, but that was what first came to his mind.

"Daddy! Have you met nii-san?" Hiroka asked. Hiroka picked up on titles quite well from Hinata's overuse of honorific suffixes.

"Yeah, I know the little guy. He's cute isn't he?" She nodded smiling wide. He sat to the other side of Hinata. He quickly kissed her cheek while his daughter watched her brother. "You did good job. Sorry for hurting you." He whispered in Hinata's ear.

"I couldn't feel anything honestly. I was asleep until today, except from the actual birth but it's fine. Don't worry so much." He rested his head on her shoulder.

"I like worrying, it means someone cares for the person they're worrying about. I love you so it's okay, and I care about them too, so it's definitely okay." She smiled, nodding. "So what did _he _say?"

"He's in this one too but not really, just his ability, power, and chakra. He promised to protect our family in the future too. No matter what." Naruto smiled.

"I think he cares too." Hinata giggled, but nodded.

"Mommy, I'm hungry." Hiroka said.

"I ate but you can go down with your dad, he'll feed you. I'll feed your brother, k?" She nodded, leaving Hinata in the room.

Hinata came down the stairs to find Sakura was standing up with Sasuke in front of her, in the middle of the living room when she cried into Sasuke's chest. He carefully ran his fingers through his hair. She snuck through into the kitchen without bothering them.

"What's going on in there?" Tenten asked.

"I don't know honestly." Hinata answered.

"Sakura's been hiding something from Sasuke, and now she's going to tell him." Ino said stuffing food in her face.

"Ramen." Hiroka said smiling at her brother. He smiled wide. Hinata smiled, sitting between her daughter and husband.

Neji walked in the door. "Hinata, you're back?" He asked.

"Yes Nii-san. I arrived maybe an hour ago. How is the clan doing?" She asked.

"Fine, your dad's concerned though. You should go over later, if you're up to it."

"Of course Naruto, and everyone would love to." Naruto nodded, looking at his food.

"What's it's name?"

"His name is Uzumaki Naruto…"

"Ramen!" Hiroka yelled loudly. Everything went silent, all side conversations were cut short. Naruto sighed, maybe he was free.

"What is it?"

"Ramen, Nii-san." Hinata said with a smile.

"Wait a minute, you… no…" He turned to Naruto and glared. He walked over calmly and was about to attack using chakra, except there was barier around him.

"Stop being a child, and fight me." Neji said glaring. "Bring down this barrier."

"It's not mine. I never could make one."

"Ramen!" Hiroka said accusingly. Everyone looked at the baby. He was asleep. "Okay maybe not, who?"

"I did." Hinata said quietly. "You're too close to the baby Nii-san. And don't bother Naruto because we have things to do today if you didn't just forget." He sighed, sitting beside his own giggling wife. He glared at her and returned to eating.

They'd need a bigger table soon. With 4 children of at least 3 years, 10 adults, and now at least 5 babies going to be needing high chairs soon enough. They'd need one of the tables that they use at the Hyuuga Clans which Sasuke did happen to have, since this was a clan after all. He just didn't think he'd need it. Nevertheless, turns out he would.

Thinking of Sasuke, he walked in with Sakura. Yoshi looked at his mom; he had been holding his sister Hotaru. "Mommy?"

"Um… well… I'm…" She closed her mouth.

"Sakura's due… for twins, 7 months." He said. Everyone went silence. It was a huge shocker for everyone. This was also very bad news. 1. She could barely handle giving birth to one kid, nonetheless, two… at the same time. 2. She just had a child, 2 months ago. Was it even possible for her to handle that much stress on her body? 3. She was already 2 months pregnant meaning soon enough they'd have another Uchiha running around.

"Agree with Sakura. You're trying to kill her." Ino said standing up and walking out of the room. Sasuke wasn't stupid. Ino had other thoughts on her mind, ones Sasuke could read and any of the many Byakugan users in the room. Thought they weren't that good at it. They could read those thoughts easy enough."

It was silent. Sakura let go of Sakura. Taking Hotaru out of Yoshi's hands, to allow him to eat and followed Ino upstairs. She found her crying silently while holding her son. Sakura sat down next to Ino. "Ino…"

"Spare me Sakura. I know what you're going to say. But… he just might. You… might." She gulped. "I don't want to loose you." She said.

"I have good news." Sakura said.

"And that wasn't?" Ino asked.

"No, for me that's good but you'll think this is much better, for me." Sakura said smiling. "Tsunade said that after giving birth, your life force is at a all time high, enough to be able to handle this. And my body is also in top condition from all the major working out to get my shape back since her. Tsunade said it's a 100 that it'll do perfect. For once it will. It's that great. Had it be any other time, I would be dead. For sure. I know I couldn't do it but this is luckily happening."

"What do you want from me?" Ino asked.

"As my best friend, I want you to be happy for me. You know he loves me, and I love him. He is to an extent using me but I'm his wife but I don't care. He loves me, and his family, which I am. He really does. He cares for me. You saw how concerned he was yesterday when I was upset about hearing that. I thought the same things but then when I thought about it. He doesn't need me. He don't need anyone. He could have children with anyone for all any normal person would care. Though he loves me and he's just as worried as you are, if not more because I haven't told him this part."

"Are you sure."

"It's 100. Not 0 or 10. It's 100 chance that there will be no problems. I'm so happy Ino. Will you be happy for me too. Even though I know you're still worried about him using me. It's my non-existent clan too now remember. I knew that this was part of my life from the beginning, from the day we were on the same team."

"From the first day?"

"He said he had a clan to avenge, and a man to kill. If I wanted to be there for him always. I had to help him fulfill both roles."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Knowing you, you weren't that deep. No one was. I understood him from that time, though. I knew this time would come. I accept that and happy having a family. Just like everyone else. Well surprised, another 7 months for me." Ino smiled and they went downstairs to sit on the couches. Just them and their second group of children.

A/N: I think this is the longest chapter I've written ever for this story and any of my other ones, except my one-shots which are more like five-shots. This was an awesome chapter, I've been waiting with these ideas for almost a month, and I couldn't wait for this week. This is why I kept typing. Happy 50th Chapter of Uchiha Problems Everyone! This gigantic chapter is in celebration of the 50th chapter too, I guess.


	51. Ninja Generaton 2

◊ (51: Ninja Generation 2) ◊

∆ (Streets of Konoha) ∆ - ¤ (10 Days Later) ¤ - VP: None

Hinata, Sakura, and Ino walked down the street while carrying in their arms their newborn child. While their first born quietly walked along side of them. They were going to visit some very important people today, while their husbands worked crazily. Since they were on maternity leave, they were allowed to do freely, under their husbands's law still, what they wished. Neji had requested from his clan to go with Tenten to take Owen and Kimiko to see Tenten's parents. So they were gone.

Their first stop was to see Hinata's dad at the Hyuuga Clan. None of the guys would allow the girls out of the house until today so the girls happily took this wonderful spring day to go visit their families all together.

The walked onto the Hyuuga grounds and were welcomed by Hiashi while Hinata was the secondary head and helped make decisions.

"Hello daughter, how are you?" Hinata asked.

"Ojiisan," Hiroka said walking up to her grandfather respectfully and hugging him. He smiled, picking the small girl up in his arms. He looked to Hinata who gently smiled.

"Hinata you don't need to be shy with me any longer."

"Sorry. I'm here to show to you Naruto and my son, Ramen." He looked up at her with a gentle and caring smile.

They all sat down on the couches. "Father, you are doing well also, I'm sure."

"Yes." As always, Ramen began struggling out of Hinata's arms. She smiled setting him down on the ground as he crawled around in circles for a while. Barely a week and he can crawl, Naruto said he could too, though he really didn't know. He than began crying. Hinata smiled as she picked her baby up and held him close to her. He want silent as he snuggled tightly into her chest and rested his head on hers. "He's an energetic one isn't he?" She nodded.

Hiroka climbed out of Hiashi's lap and sat on the couch beside her mother. Ramen looked at Hiroka and climbed onto her lap. Hiroka smiled. "Otoutosan," She said with a smile.

"How are the rest of you girls?"

"Tired." Sakura replied.

"Ah, most are after giving birth." Ino laughed.

"Sakura gave birth three months ago, and is now three months pregnant with twins. She's very tired." He nodded, understanding such things. "I'm good though. I'm extremely happy with having my daughter and my son. They are simply wonderful."

"I'm happy that you are all doing well. I'm sorry to rush you but you all know that I have to run this clan since Neji is away sharing with the Hoshi Clan their newborn children also. I must go." They all nodded and continued moving and visiting. Next was Ino's parents, Shikamaru's which lived in the same set of family complexes since their at an alliance.

They walked in and Ino's mother ran up to Shika, picking her up and spinning her around. "Obaa-san!" Little Shika said as she hugged her grandmother.

"Hello Ino, how are you doing today? I see from your other little one there that your pregnancy and birth went over well, as I see it did with the others. Its name?" Ino's mom asked her.

"Nara Kiyoshi Kane," Ino answered her mother.

"What a nice name for a baby boy?" Ino smiled.

"Yeah, Shikamaru named him. He's a lot better at coming up with fitting names for our children then I am, that's for sure." Ino said laughing at how she named her daughter after her nickname for her husband.

"Are you alright Sakura? You look tired. You should come inside." Ino's mom said.

"I'm fine, a bit tired but who wouldn't be when they're pregnant with twins."

"Are you going to be alright? I mean having twins is dangerous naturally but I've heard from Ino what hardships you've had so far."

"I should be fine because since one pregnancy followed the other, the extra life force that was given and health that was recovered will easily be taken care of. This pregnancy is going to be the easiest thus far." Sakura answered happily.

"That's good Sakura. How are you Hinata? What are your children's names? I never remember them." She said laughing at her own stupidity.

"My daughter is Uzumaki Kohana Hiroka and my son is Uzumaki Naruto Ramen." Hinata answered.

"My son is Uchiha Sasuke Yoshi and my daughter is Uchiha Naoki Hotaru." Sakura told her.

"I'm glad that everything is going well for you too. Would you guys like anything to eat?" She asked us.

"No thank you mom. We have more people to visit then our husbands return for their millions of jobs and items that they are required to do. Shikamaru is dealing with trying to arrange away Kane can stay with me at work."

"Do you think they are going to let you?"

"Maybe, since Kane proves to be exactly like Shikamaru I'll doubt they'll have any complaints about him being around. Also they know that it's the only way that I can go back to work that or quit, so they'll let me."

"They approved it already." Ino's father said walking in the door. "Shikamaru didn't say much but he got his point through, you're allowed to bring him with you when you start in October. May I see my grandson though?" Ino nodded walking to her father and gently handing him, him. "Is he asleep?"

"No, he's tricked you too. He's pretending to be asleep so he won't be bothered by anyone. It doesn't work on me since Shikamaru uses the same tricks."

"He a genius?"

"Not exactly sure yet, Shikamaru thinks so. He's only broken his crib numerous times so far." She sighed. "He some how figured out what to do to make it collapse, so I end up having to go to sleep holding him until the afternoon when Shikamaru decides he wants to fix it."

"Shikamaru is a bit lazy isn't he?"

"I don't make it my job to try to change him but he is, but I'm fine with it. He's there when I need him, it's only when it doesn't matter that he's lazy."

"Well who else haven't you visited?" Ino's mother asked.

"Sakura's mom and dad," Ino answered. "And Shikamaru's parents. Dad, are they home yet?"

"They should be."

"Well then we'll be heading over, bye mom and dad, we'll be on our way." They nodded as everyone exited the house.

I knocked on the door and was greeted politely by Shikamaru's mother who asked me and the others to come in. "Shikamaru neglected to talk to me, about you guys at all. The last time we talked was Christmas. I had no clue you were even pregnant!" His mom said in an outrage.

"I was four months pregnant at the time, you really couldn't tell?" I asked her.

"No, I wasn't really paying attention to how you look. I really don't make it a point to pay attention to when people loose or gain weight, especially having been pregnant myself and especially knowing the Akimichis."

"Yeah, they are very good people besides their need of weight for their jutsus. I just can't believe that you and Shikamaru forgot about his birthday like that. It's so sad. I know you're…" Ino grabbed Kane from her dad, and grabbed Shika's hand and pulled them off. Sakura and Hinata were dumbstruck, they followed after her.

Ino was on her own agenda now; they better follow her. "Ino, what are you doing?" Sakura called.

"I forgot my best friend's birthday Sakura. Choji's always been there for me, and I go and forget his birthday like that. I'm a horrible person. I need to grab Shikamaru and apologize to him." Ino cried.

"Alright, hand me Kane. I'll watch him while you go get Shikamaru." Ino hugged Sakura. "You're welcome now hurry." Ino handed Sakura Kane and disappeared. Ramen was situated with Hiroka so Hinata took Hotaru from Sakura so she could hold Kane. Soon Shikamaru and Ino were back. Shikamaru tossed Shika over his shoulder. Ino gently grabbed Kane and ran off with Shikamaru.

Udon ran over to Sakura and Hinata who were situated on a bench and he bowed. "Um… Naruto needs you Hinata. You see… Moegi and Konohamaru are getting married and Naruto needs your help with everything… do you mind coming?" He asked.

"Tell Naruto that I'll be there very soon, promise." He nodded running and disappearing. Hinata turned to Sakura.

"I'm very sorry Sakura to leave you to visit your parents alone while I go take care of this unexpected wedding and Ino need to apologize to Choji. I'm sorry." Hinata said. "I am needed by Naruto so if you can."

"Oh you can be done already." A voice said walking from the shadows. "I'll watch over Sakura, she is my wife after all and this is my family. You have your husband to take care of. Go on."

"Arigato, Sasuke-kun." Hinata said taking Ramen from Hiroka and running off being followed by her daughter who surprisingly was keeping up with Hinata's pace.

Sakura turned around to see Sasuke. "I figured that your parents would be the last people you go and see so I figured I'd meet up you since I'd finish in time to go with you. I just figured the others would be here too, but this is fine too." Sakura gave a small gentle smile.

"Can you carry Yoshi please?" Sasuke shrugged picking up his son in his arms. "Thanks." The walked across town until they arrived at Sakura's parents' house. He knocked on the door being able to hold Yoshi in one arm and knock with the other, unlike Sakura who was preoccupied holding her daughter in both her arms. Sakura's mom opened the door.

"Sakura, I didn't expect a visit from you since we'd only be back for a few days and you are still recovering, aren't you?"

"Not really, it's been 3 months. Hotaru here was born prematurely, but she's fine." Sakura said with a smile.

"You seem simply exhausted. Would you to like to stay for dinner?" Her mom asked.

"Can we?" Sakura asked Sasuke.

"Since Ino and Shikamaru are off trying to get Choji to forgive them and Naruto and Hinata are at the wedding we're the only ones left in the house so staying should be fine since no one's going to be eating at home anyway." Sasuke responded.

"Is that a yes or not?" Sakura's mother asked her.

"Yes." Yoshi said simply. Sakura nodded. The all sat down on the couch.

"So what's up with you both? Aren't you heading back into service soon?" She asked.

"Another 9 months for me." Sakura answered.

"I thought maternity leave is a 3 months afterward?" She asked.

"It is, but you see, I'm pregnant again. 3 months take or give a week or so." Her mom seemed to have a multitude of things flowing through her mind.

"Are you sure?"

"Quite sure, because I'm pregnant with twins apparently." Sakura answered staring at the ceiling.

"Twins, you could…"

"No, Tsunade assured me that since it's following my previous one so closely the extra life energy that is given off that close is going to be able to hold over. It should have, for once, 0 of problem through its entirety, thankfully." Sakura explained happily.

"Ah. So what's her full name?" Her mother asked.

"Naoki Hotaru." Sakura answered her mom.

"Such a pretty name, and she's very beautiful." She said smiling looking at her granddaughter. Yoshi sat quietly next to Sasuke.

"Sasuke do you mind if I go on a walk in the back for old times' sake?" Sakura asked. He shook his head. She stood up, carefully and walked out the door.

"May I accompany you?" Her mom asked.

"Sure." Sakura said. "I mean yes."

Sasuke went in the kitchen and prepared dinner for them before they returned, he had a feeling that they desperately needed to talk. He didn't like what he could expect they would be talking about, but, nonetheless, he knew that for both of their sakes it was best to free their minds of these thoughts.

Sakura continued to walk about the wonderful garden of her old home. Her mom hadn't sold it like Sakura had first suggested, her mom had given her a large some of money to put up like all the others had which Sakura took happily from her parents. She loved her old home, her room shared wonderful memories and the gardens were always filled with flowers that were replanted year round do to numberous jutsus some of which Sakura had done herself. She smiled as she smelled the air and walked down the road, but sighed nonetheless.

"Are you upset about it?" Her mother asked as gently as she could, as to not insult her.

"About being pregnant, of course not mom, it's become something that I hold as important and honestly I am beginning to enjoying the feeling of having a bigger purpose than me. Some would say or even suggest that he's using me but I don't think so. You should have seen how upset he was to see me hopelessly confused within myself. You know what, it upsets me when I doubt him because he's never been anything but caring to me. He's always been Sasuke, he still is thankfully. I don't want to doubt him, not for anything, or even a moment."

"Why did you?"

"I, just like everyone else thought he was using me. But then again, I can't really say that I didn't already know that at the beginning. I knew from the first day that I begun to know the real Sasuke what loving him required. It's all about the clan, when you're part of one. Being in the Uchiha Clan isn't a easy job, it means dangers around every corner, chances that you may die, but it also means happy times with my husband, and family and being happy forever. When I met Sasuke for the first time, no one warned me what I was getting myself into by liking him, and soon after, falling in love. I knew since I met him what loving him required and meant but someone should have warned me before that point what it took. Living an Uchiha Life means dealing with the problems that are thereby caused by being and Uchiha. In simple, I knew what to expect when I married him. I guess I don't care anymore. I know I'm not being used because I love having a family. I never had a big family. You and dad were barely around once you were off your leave of 4 years so I guess I grew dependent on myself like that, through that."

"Sakura, do you…"

"I love Sasuke. I always have, since the day that I met him. I knew that if I wanted to live with the person I loved, him, that I'd have to accept what had to be done."

"That's not how marriage is supposed to be Sakura."

"How would you know mom?"

"I am married Sakura."

"Life… is about making sacrifices for those you love. That's what being a ninja is about, that's what being a wife or a mother, or a daughter or anything is about in the end. I know Sasuke, when he heard that I could die if I had Hiroka, he didn't want me to have her. He was worried for me, above our child. I know it's heartless but I know it hurt him, but that was so early and he loves me so much he was hurting when I left him in that horrible state and forced myself to have the child. He was scared and worried. He doesn't want that. He cares about me above that of his clan. He has his heirs, he doesn't need me, but… he loves me. He does and I love him so we'll be together and I'll do what he needs even if he doesn't ask me too."

"Is that what you want?" She asked.

"You know what. I have no clue what I want anymore." Sakura said screaming into the sky. Hotaru began crying. "Sorry." Sakura mumbled to her child. She sat down on a bench in the park and cradled her child in her arms.

"So this is what you want?"

"Yeah, I guess in short wherever I go, whatever do, I'll be happy with it. As long as I have friends, family and Sasuke backing me up, I think I'll be fine with it. I don't know what I want. I couldn't tell you. I guess I'm happy with whatever I have, not what I don't." It made Sakura's mother sort of jealous with how accepting her daughter was at all things. It didn't matter to Sakura what needed to be done, or what was done. Sakura knew that she had gone with whatever was going on, and was happy with that, nothing more or less.

∆ (W/ Hinata and Naruto) ∆ 

Hinata arrived at the spot where years before she and Naruto had been married. She stopped dead in her tracks. She was accidentally tackled by her daughter who was not as proficient at stopping at high speeds then she was at going at such high speeds.

"Hiroka, be a bit more careful, k?" Naruto asked his daughter as he caught his wife from falling while caring their son.

"Yes dad." She said. "Help me?"

"Sure but first you guys have to help me with this wedding." The walked into a small open area where an aisle was setup and two people sat there. One was a girl, in a rather large wedding dress, sitting beside a boy crying with her head in his chest. "Yeah, I think I upset them."

"Somehow I don't think so Naruto. They seem depressed for another reason." Hinata carefully handed Naruto Ramen (super weird) and walked over to the couple.

"Moegi-chan, Konohamaru-kun, what seems to be the matter?"

"Moegi's parents recently died on a mission so they can't be here and my grandpa and dad are both gone now and I'm sad." Konohamaru complained. "I know I'm supposed to be happy but I can't because she's not and I want her to be happy and she can't so I decided not to be either."

"It's alright to be sad Moegi-chan, and Konohamaru-kun but now it not the time. Tenten's parents were banned from Konoha and thus were not allowed to come but she moved on and continued with the wedding. I don't mean to undermine your problems but Sasuke-kun had no one but himself and those in the wedding at the wedding for him and he continues strong. He has Sakura-chan to keep him happy and hopeful and you have to do the same with each other. I know you've lost someone dear to you, I have also except it was when I was younger but nonetheless I continue. If Naruto mourned over those who he had lost at the wedding and so had everyone else we would have a very sad wedding instead of an extremely happy one which we did."

"But how did they?"

"They always look forward to what comes next, happier moments in time, their family and friends keep them pressing forward. If for the next hour you focus on only your happy future wedding you can push through all your other thoughts and be able to do this. I know you can." Hinata said with a smile.

"You remind me of Naruto-kun now Hinata-chan." Moegi said with a smile.

"Yeah but you're stay making sense and don't eventually run off topic." Hinata smiled.

"Arigato Moegi-chan and Konohamaru-kun but I think it's best we continue with your wedding, because I know that that is something that you both wish to do. Is it not?"

"Eh. Speak English!" Konohamaru yelled.

"Is that what you want or not?" Moegi yelled at him.

"Yes it is. That's what I want." Hinata smiled.

"Then press forward, continue on and even when it's tough, look only forward, never back and you'll make it. If you go on like that." Konohamaru jumped up beside Naruto and Hinata escorted down the aisle as those many who had came watched as everything once again came together happily and soon it was over and the reception begun.

"You did it Hinata!" Naruto said hugging her and spinning her around. Moegi laughed standing with Konohamaru while Moegi held Ramen.

"Wait a minute, Naruto, what did you name him?" Konohamaru asked.

"Ramen!" Naruto screamed back to him as he danced around happily with Hinata.

"Hinata let you name your child after your favorite food? That's awesome, you rock Hinata!"

"Hinata was unconscious so Sakura told me I had to so that's what I first thought of and she was too tired to argue with me. Though Hinata is so awesome not to almost kill me and protect me from Neji about it."

"Actually Naruto, naming children after one's favorite food is quite normal." Hinata said once he set her down in a chair.

"Really, then why was it so funny that I did?"

"I'm not sure. Probably because you didn't know that it's normal and because of how obsessed you are with it. It's like an forestation of you love of Ramen."

"I have no clue what that means but I know I'm happy about everything today!"

"Like what?"

"I'm happy about our children, and having you here with me and their marriage and everything. Ramen started crying." Moegi handed Hinata ramen. Hiroka looked sad.

"Naruto, you need to be quieter around the baby!" Moegi yelled at him.

Ramen cried even louder even more. Hinata couldn't quiet him. She sighed and Naruto took him. "Quiet please!" He said quietly. "Quiet!" Naruto yelled. "Please." Hinata was confused. Was her child hurt, was it upset? What's wrong? She was extremely worried.

"Hinata did you feed him?" Konohamaru asked.

"Yes I did. I can't figure out what's wrong?" She activated her Byakugan and checked out all of his systems. "There's nothing wrong. I don't know what to do!" Hinata started crying.

"Ramen needs ramen!" Naruto said. Naruto grabbed a handful of ramen and stuffed it in the baby's face and it was silent, that of course because it's face was full of ramen; noodles really. It started nibbling on it and after choking on small bits opened it's mouth.

"No way! Babies don't eat ramen! I know they don't. I didn't, I asked grandpa all those years ago. He said babies didn't eat ramen. I asked Sakura too. Why did they all lie to me?" Konohamaru yelled to the sky.

Ramen began crying again, except louder. "Just be quiet." Naruto complained stuffing his poor little baby face with ramen.

"Naruto." Hinata said.

"But Hinata, he was like crying, and he wouldn't stop so he must have wanted ramen." She sighed; sometimes she worried about him. Of all the children, she had grown up with, none of them cried for ramen. She somehow didn't think it impossible for the child she had with Naruto to.

Ramen was then quiet. No one said anything so Naruto began to eating the remaining ramen in his bowl, but Ramen once again started crying. Naruto sighed. He held the noodles above his son's head. "You want the noodles, you want them? Do ya?" He opened his mouth. Ramen and everyone else at the table were stupefied. A baby who loved Ramen, who knew?

Naruto sighed, giving his son the ramen. Eventually Ramen consumed all of Naruto's ramen. Leaving Naruto quite hungry. "Hinata, I'm hungry."

"Well the wedding's over Naruto, you can take your two children and wife out to Ichiraku's for a second dinner though I think you and Ramen are the only ones who need it. I think he wants more." Konohamaru suggested.

"You up to it Hinata?" Naruto asked.

"No, why don't you take Ramen to Ichiraku and feed him for hours on end, as well as yourself while I go to the market and stock up on as much ramen as I can since apparently that will be all he'll eat, sadly."

"I survived off of ramen alone." Naruto said proudly.

"He's a baby Naruto, he needs all his vitamins and minerals that ramen doesn't provide so I'll have to figure out something to do with everything." Naruto nodded. "Meet you back at home, I'll take Hiroka with me, maybe she'll help me."

Naruto walked over to Ichiraku with his son and sat down. "Hello Naruto, what brings you here? Usually you're at home with that big family of yours of your wife and kid for lunch on occasion."

Naruto held up two fingers. "I have two kids now but you see…" Naruto held Ramen close to his face and then to Ayame's. "His name is Ramen, so he absolutely loves ramen. It's the only thing that'll make him be quiet so Hinata's trying to find away to make ramen healthy so he'll like it, eat it and be happy about it. "

"I can't believe Hinata let you name your son Ramen." Ayame said shaking her head.

"Hinata didn't let me. She's fine with it but she was unconscious and well… Sakura needed a name at that's all I could think of so… here he is… Uzumaki Naruto Ramen. "They laughed. "I tried to give him a name but I just couldn't."

"I see well I guess you're in for a lot of problems aren't you?"

"No way, Hinata would never let that happen. Hinata is always there for me to back me up and solve my problems, did you hear about the problem with Moegi and Konohamaru? She fixed that cause I couldn't. I'm telling you… she's awesomely perfect." He said smiling.

"Good to hear, but you better feed yourselves before you starve." Naruto nodded and started stuffing his face with Ramen while Ayame carefully fed Ramen since she had to scold him numerous times for doing it improperly though he had never had to feed a baby ramen before. None of the other babies ate ramen.

Preview for the next chapter:

Hinata and Hiroka search everywhere for the solution to their problems with Ramen's ramen obsession while Naruto learns what too much ramen can do to someone. Kakashi, Kurenai, Shino, Lee, Hinabi and everyone else you've been missing are back. Then we go to see the problems Shikamaru is dealing with along with Ino as they try to explain the problems that they were going through on their best friend Choji's birthday. It's not exactly easy to explain to your best friend that you couldn't come to his birthday party and much move events because you were too busy giving birth or being with your wife while she was giving birth to a guy who's really too upset to listen to you at all. All this on the next chapter of Uchiha Problems. Next Chapter: Eating Problems.


	52. Eating Problems

53: Eating Problems

Poor burdened Hinata wondered down the street with a sad deserted look on her face. She had no clue where she was going, but she knew she was going somewhere, for her feet moved her forward on their own accord. She crashed into something, head first sending her to land on her backside. The door opened to see Hinata's sister Hinabi at the door. Hinabi's face was surprisingly cheerful compared to how she normally looked upon her sister. Hinata stood up. "How clumsy of me, sorry imoutosan." I said standing up. Hiroka walked up to her aunt. Hinabi smiled, picking her up. Hinabi was now fiveteen. She was getting ready for her own marriage quite likely.

"It's alright, you didn't hit me. You ran into the door but you really should watch where you're going." Hinabi was the same as ever with her exact statements but she had softened much do to the necessary changes when Hinata became stronger and Neji took over. It still made no sense to her, Hinata was equally strong and possibly stronger than Neji. It was her position to be head, why did she let him be it. She didn't rebuke though, she was fine with it… now.

"I was thinking. Trying to find an answer." Hinata said as they walked inside the complex. It was the female head member's building; Hinata had stumbled into, the place she had lived. Perhaps her feet wanted to return to her old room and her sister was just a coincidence.

"What is the question?" Hinabi asked. "Maybe I can help."

"I'll ask, but not to be rude I don't think you can help." Her sister pouted, crossing her arms.

"Don't doubt me." She warned. "I may have doubted you, but you should know not to doubt me."

"It's just that it's not your field of expertise so I'll ask, not knowing what to do."

"I understand… go ahead." She replied.

"I had my second child, a son. His name is Uzumaki Naruto Ramen. Weirdly enough, however much a coincidence to his name, he refuses to eat anything but Ramen." Hinata looked at her sister who's eyes wide with surprise.

"Just Ramen?" She asked. "Like nothing else?"

"Other than that, he just keeps crying, constantly."

"That's horrible. We need to get your poor child some ramen now Hinata." She said jumping up.

"He's at Ichiraku with Naruto, if we're not careful, there will be no more ramen left in the world." I said. "I don't think he'll starve. Unless he refuses to eat anything but ramen ever again, then we'll be in trouble."

"I think that's totally unhealthy." She said shaking her head. "So what's the problem."

"Do you know how unhealthy ramen is? If he eats it he'll never grow, he'll die. I need to find a way to make ramen healthy for the both of them." She answered, pacing.

"I don't know. You were right to doubt me, what do you do with a kid who only eats ramen, other than feed it to him. I don't know how to cook Hinata, sorry." She nodded, taking Hiroka from Hinabi's arms.

"Thanks for help though." Hinata said leaving.

She walked through the streets, wondering where to go, what to do? What is a girl to do when all her baby eats is ramen? What did she use to do when she had a problem? … go to her sensei. She didn't think Kurenai-sensei could help her but Kurenai-sensei always had some advice, even advice would be useful at this point. She used her Byakugan to locate her sensei, and Shino in a the memorial stone, talking with Kiba and Emily.

She and Hiroka went there. Kiba looked at Hinata and Hiroka. "Hi guys, do you need us?" He asked.

"Sorry Kiba, I need Shino and Kurenai-sensei."

"Kurenai, Hinata, Kurenai." She corrected.

"Sorry." Hinata said, handing her daughter to the eager previous sensei. "I need you help, desperately." Hinata said sighing.

"You are aware that you're grown now. You're not supposed to come to me for help, or advice Hinata." Kurenai said, looking at her now grown student. Kurenai hadn't been in the village in a while, in and out over the last few years. It was lucky that they had picked a day where all their friends and family were in. Shino's family was back home as well, his wife and newborn child of a few months.

"Yes but it seems I've gone to everyone else, and I can't seem to find the answer. You see, I have a son now, his name is Uzumaki Naruto Ramen." Kurenai and Shino, like everyone eyes went wide in shock upon hearing the news. "He lives up to his name of being like Naruto, and liking ramen, a lot. So much to the extent that nothing but ramen will keep him, quiet. It's all he'll eat."

"He's the son of Naruto, the genetics would say he'd love ramen but to that extent, it's inhuman." Shino said shaking his head. "But what do you need from us?"

"I need a way to solve my problems. Who knows how ill Ramen can get from eating only ramen, especially being a newborn baby and all. It's dangerous to his health and I don't know what to do." Hinata said sighing.

"Mommy, is brother okay?" Hiroka asked.

"He will be, once I find the answer. I have to." Hinata told her daughter.

"Um… I'm not much of a cook Hinata. I don't know how I can help you. I guess you'd have to make noodles that are filled and soaked in non-fatty vegetables, and fruits as well as herbs and such. Does he even have teeth to eat yet to eat them?" Kurenai asked.

"No. He just plays with them, until he eats them. They're just like mush; it's not that hard but back to my problem. I don't know what to do." Hinata said scared and worried.

"I can't help you Hinata, sorry." Kurenai replied. Hiroka jumped into Shino's arms. She looked into his eyes and stared at him. Kurenai disappeared, possibly leaving to go away again.

"Help brother, please?" She begged with a sad face.

"Sorry Hiroka, but I can't." Hinata nodded, understanding how difficult the problem was to answer. Shino handed her, her daughter and she walked away with Kiba, Emily and their child Akira.

Emily handed Akira to Kiba and placed a hand on Hinata's shoulder. "I'll help you find the answer Hinata. Let's go to Ichiraku to ask Ayame what she thinks." She nodded, going to Ichiraku.

"I'm sorry I didn't carry enough money on me, sorry. I didn't think he and I ate that much. Sorry Teuchi." Hinata heard Naruto's voice as she neared the place. She walked up to the ramen bar. He jumped up hugging Hinata. "Yeah, you're here."

"Naruto, are you alright?"

"I didn't carry enough money on me Hinata. And… I ran over my balance." He said. She sighed walking up to Ayame and Teuchi, paying them.

"Sorry, Naruto eats enough for a balance but with Ramen too… I forgot to give him enough money." Hinata apologized.

"It's fine. It's not like we would have done anything, he'd just have to wait for you to come here. I'd expect you to be a bit more upset though."

"No, I know how much Naruto alone likes ramen, with Ramen too… I'm sure it's a lot. No need to be upset. I'm upset that I can't find someone who can make extremely healthy ramen that tastes the same, for Ramen." Hinata said.

"I can work on that it may take me a day or two but I'm sure it'll be worth it for them to have healthier meals. Diet Ramen wouldn't do it for them, would it?"

"Yeah it probably would but it still does need a lot of nutrients. I'm not worried about the fat count with Ramen because he needs it as a baby, but it needs to be nutritious for him." They nodded, understanding. Hinata looked to see Naruto was sitting in a chair, holding Ramen, who was sleeping.

"Arigato." Hiroka said.

"Yes, thank you. I can't wait to see that food." Hinata said walking away while holding her daughter's hand as Naruto carried her son.

"Ramen is good for everyone Hinata. Even Ramen."

"Not only ramen Naruto. It can have hazardous effects."

"Really? I only ate ramen my life and I'm fine."

"No, Sakura and Kakashi as well as I, began correcting that, and limiting you on your intake of it. If not this is how you'd turn out." She did some hand signs for a genjutsu. She had learn it from the Genjutsu Specialist, her sensei, Kurenai many years ago. This was the first time she had ever had a chance to use it.

"Ah!" Hinata what did you do to me?" She held Ramen in her arms as she sat down watching the sight unfold underneath her eyes.

"Nothing's different." Hiroka said confused.

"Your eyes can't see it, only his can but you'd be able to see through the genjutsu even if it was one used on an area rather than a person. A quality of your eyes."

"The Byakugan?" She asked. Hinata nodded. "Wow, that's cool."

"Hinata, I can't move. I feel tired. I feel sick. I don't feel like moving anymore Hinata. I want to sleep. Don't bother waking me up I'm too tired." Naruto collapsed to the ground, and slept.

Hiroka poked her father. "Daddy wake up, it's not night time yet. We aren't home yet."

"But everything is so hard, and heavy. I want to sleep Hiroka. Let me sleep."

Hinata laughed, and released her jutsu. Naruto felt a huge burden being lifted off his shoulders, and jumped up. "Hey I'm all better now." He was about to go hug-tackle Hinata before he was stopped, being tripped. "I hurt again. Ow… who keeps attacking me."

"That would be me." Lee said standing in front of Hinata. "I was walking bye when I noticed you were about to harm the child that's in her arms."

Naruto stared at Hinata for a while. "I don't see a child." Hinata sighed.

"Is he alright?" Lee asked Hinata.

"I had to teach him a lesson using Genjutsu. He hasn't recovered from the after effects of it yet. It's not his fault really, he didn't know." Hinata said. "Thank you though, but I would have been fine, anyway."

"I am aware you can care for yourself, I was just being helpful as I'm on my way back from a few month mission. I forgot how long it's been. So who's child is that?" He asked.

"Mine Lee, well, Naruto and my son, Uzumaki Naruto Ramen. He was born just recently. You have been gone for quite a long time, Tenten informed me of that."

"Yeah, I'm happy to see that you and Naruto are living happily. It is the same as old times that I miss so much. How are all the others? Are they well?" He asked as Naruto sat beside Hinata, resting his head on her shoulder.

"Yeah, they are. Sakura had a baby about 2 months ago or so. She's also now pregnant with twins. Tenten, Emily, Kiba's wife as well Ino and I all within a period of two weeks just had our second child."

"Oh, they did. What are their names?" Lee asked Hinata.

"Tenten's daughter is Hyuuga Minako Kimiko. Ino's son is Nara Kiyoshi Kane. Finally, Sakura's newborn daughter is Uchiha Naoki Hotaru. They all get along very well and Yoshi, Shika, Owen and Hiroka all adore their siblings very much."

"Is Sakura doing well? I was told that her body couldn't take that much. It would have been a few years ago, but I was sure that she had problems with her first child's birth." Hinata was surprised that Lee had known this while Sasuke, Sakura's husband didn't. Then again Lee would never tell anyone and was probably informed through Tenten or Neji or whatever who knew.

"Actually since the births are in such close time ranges the access life force given off by the birth is actually the only thing that will let her have her two children." Hinata answered him. "Lucky for her. She almost died during the birth of Hotaru."

"I'd do anything to see everyone again. I can't even find anything familiar anymore. Everything has changed in these past months." He said.

"Well why don't I ask them all to meet up at the park a week from today along with all our friends. We have been to ourselves lately. It would be nice to have a day with our friends since we had today to spend with our families. Well welcome back Lee, I have to be off with these guys."

"Your son reminds me very much of Naruto-san, Hinata." She smiled looking at her son.

"Yes, he reminds me of Naruto too. He eats and behaves like Naruto also. I guess that's why it's so funny that he was named after Naruto himself and Naruto's favorite food." She said giggling to herself. "He is very cute and adorable as well."

"Naruto or Ramen?" Lee asked.

Hinata blushed heavily. "I was referring to Ramen but Naruto is as well." She said with a smile looking at her sleeping husband.

"Well Sayonara, Hinata-san. See you next week." She nodded. Lee left, leaving a pile of leaves in his place. She sighed, what is a girl to do when she has two sleeping children and a sleeping husband to take home. It wasn't that late anyway.

Naruto stirred, "Hinata, what are we doing here? I want to sleep at home."

"That's not what you told me about 10 minutes ago. You said you didn't want to waken up, or moved."

"Oh, well… can we go home?" She nodded. "You look tired Hinata; did I tire you out with all my problems, and Ramen's?" He asked her staring at her tired eyes. Hinata hadn't notice but she felt very tired. She continued walking home until she felt herself being carried into the trees. She opened her eyes.

"Naruto?" She questioned.

He kissed her on the lips for a second as they went through the trees. "You shouldn't push yourself to do all this stuff for me Hina-chan. You just gave me a baby boy and then you're doing this all for me. I couldn't ask you to do any more. You do so much for me, I never even asked you to. I worry about how much you do, you know you don't have to, not for me, right?" He asked her, almost in begging way.

"But I'm happy to do it, everything, Naruto." Her voice replied to him through her tired lips. She rested her head on his shoulder. "I do it for you, not because you ask, but because I want to, for you." She answered, finally falling asleep.

¤ (A While After Ino Leaves Hinata and Sakura) ¤

Ino and Shikamaru arrived at the Akimichi residence. Ino pounded on the door as hard as she could, which was quite hard. Choji's mother opened the door. "Hello Ino, Shikamaru, and your children." She greeted. "What brings you here?" She asked as Ino pushed past her up the stairs to Choji's room.

Shikamaru stood there. "Can I come in?" He asked.

"Yes you may." She asked, confused why he would ask.

He nodded and entered the house carrying his daughter under his arm. Shika struggled free, so he set her down on the ground. "Where are we?" She asked her father.

"Your uncle Choji's house,"

"Why?" The ever-talking Shika asked.

"Cause your mom and I are stupid and we forgot his birthday."

"Meanie." She said sticking out her tongue and running upstairs into Choji's room, soon followed by her father.

Ino was sitting in a chair, across the room from Choji who was sitting on his bed with Shika came in. "I'm sorry Uncle Choji. I didn't know it was your birthday. I wasn't allowed to leave the house anyway." She said with a sad face staring up at her 'uncle'.

He smiled and picked up the little girl. "I understand Shika." He looked at Ino and Shikamaru, who had entered the room just recently. "So where were you guys?" He asked.

"In the hospital," Ino answered, quietly.

"Huh, why?"

"Um… well…" He looked at her, confused.

"She was giving birth." Shikamaru finished.

"Huh?"

"Yeah, I was. You see little Kane here, well… he was born on your birthday, as was Hinata's son so I really wasn't able to get out of the hospital. You also can't blame Shika or Shikamaru for not coming to see you because… because it was my fault." She finished crying.

"Yeah, mommy was asleep in the hospital. I know she still forgot but you can't be that upset with her, can you?" Shika said staring into her 'uncle's' eyes.

Ino kept crying. Shikamaru just sighed, rubbing her back. "I'm sorry I forgot too. I really could have come, and explained it to you, even brought Shika from home but I was with Ino, I forgot and Ino really couldn't come, they wouldn't let her, it would endanger her life too much."

He began laughing. "I forgive you guys. Of course I do, Ino, stop crying. I know that you have your own lives." She punched him.

"That isn't an excuse Choji." She said falling to the floor. "You've been our teammate and friend for so long and we forgot your birthday! Your birthday. How could we? We're horrible people!" Ino yelled.

Shikamaru knelt beside her. "It really is okay Ino. I forgive you guys. I really forgot to invite your properly anyway. I guess it's been a while and I'm not exactly use to remember that we don't see each other daily and having you live next door. It's my fault too."

"No it isn't. It's mine." Ino said crying. Kane began crying in her arms. Shikamaru handed Kane to Choji as he picked his wife up off the ground. She then began crying into Shikamaru's shoulder. "I'm sorry Choji. I am."

Choji leaned over to Shikamaru. "What does she want me to do?"

"As if I know." Shikamaru answered.

"Ino, your forgiven. I understand, alright?" She looked at Choji.

"Really?" She asked. Choji was surprised how suddenly she stopped. Choji handed Shikamaru Kane quickly and Ino began hugging her friend. "Thank you Thank you Thank you, Thank you so much Choji." She said hugging him. Shikamaru pulled her away from him.

"I think he got how much you thank him." Shikamaru said.

"I'm so…" Shikamaru put his hand over her mouth.

"We get it Ino; you're sorry and so happy that he forgives you."

"No, I don't think you do. Do you know how upset I'd be if anyone forgot my birthday? Then I go and forget his."

"Ino, please don't cry."

"Yeah, please. Come on." Choji said.

"I know that we haven't in a while but can I take you out for dinner, barbeque perhaps, like now?" Ino asked. "Everyone else is out of the house so I was just going to go with the girls until I heard and now I want to treat you. Please?" She begged him.

"Ino are you alright?" Choji asked. She nodded. Choji leaned over to Shikamaru. "Is there any chance she's pregnant again and having mood-swings?" He asked in hushed tone.

Shikamaru nearly choked and shook his head. "Yeah, let's go out to dinner, come on Choji." Shikamaru said using his open hand to pull his close friend off of his bed.

Ino happily hopped out of the house, with Shika. Shikamaru was beginning to worry that Ino was pregnant again, with her peculiar behavior and all.

Ino stopped at the door. "Ino, Ino, are you alright?" Choji asked. Her eyes went dead blank, her mouth went silent and her heart simply ached when she saw everything she had tried so hard to avoid since then. That day. The day their sensei passed away.

Shikamaru and Choji placed their hands on her shoulders, guiding her to sit down. They sat their in silence for a while. Choji and Shikamaru thought it was a bad idea. She was just trying to be friendly by bringing them there. She wasn't trying to cause herself pain.

"Shikamaru, can I take a walk outside? I'm sorry, please? You guys can order, I'll be right back. Promise." She said. He nodded, she walked calmly out of the place and sat down on the side of the building.

She sat there until Shika came and sat on her lap. "Mommy's sad, why?" She asked.

"Mommy just misses somebody is all."

"They won't come back?" Ino shook her head.

"I wish they would. For a lot of people." Ino said resting her head on her daughter's, she forced a smile. A little boy stumbled out of a tree. Ino jumped, catching the boy as she slid under him, cushioning his fall. "Are you alright, what's your name?"

"Mommy doesn't know." Ino was sure confused. "You smell nice, she does too." Ino giggled.

"Thanks, come along Shika, and… little boy, we can eat now. You can as well." The boy had wide eyes.

"So where's your mother?"

"Uh… at a rock… again… crying." He said sadly.

"Rock, the memorial stone?" He shrugged. Ino walked in with Shika holding her left hand and the boy following sluggishly behind Shika. Shika and the boy managed to squeeze beside Choji while Shikamaru and Ino sat on the other side.

"Do you know who he is?" Ino asked them. Shikamaru looked him over. He had red-brownish eyes and medium toned skin and black hair, fluffed on top of his head.

"I don't know." He answered. "So what are your names?"

"I'm Nara Shikamaru, this is my wife Ino, and our children Shika to your left and this little guy's Kane. This is our friend Akimichi Choji." He smiled.

"Hi, I just got here."

"Where from?" I asked.

"Uh… Sand!" He said. "Yeah, I and my mommy stay there. She comes back here to cry."

"After dinner Shikamaru and I will take you home, alright?" Ino asked him.

"K." He said with a smile that made them all happy. Choji ordered a lot and so did the boy, new to the food and all. Kane ate tiny bits of baby food while Shika ate a normal meal like the one Ino had. Shikamaru barely ate anything, being deep in thought.

"I'll come along to help you guys find his mother." Choji said.

"No, we'll be fine buddy. Have a nice night, we'll do this more often, alright?" Choji nodded, disappearing.

The first place they went to is the memorial stone. Shikamaru and stuffed he child and the foreign one, the boy under his arms as he and Ino ran through the forest, carefully. They arrived as the boy struggled to be let go. He ran to the other side of the stone. "Mommy, look, I made friends." She stood up. Her hair was black, her eyes red.

"Shikamaru, Ino, I haven't seen you guys in a while." She said with a smile. "I saw Hinata and family this morning on their daily travels as well as talking with Shino about his family and Kiba about his. I haven't had a chance to talk to you in a while. I missed a Christmas or two haven't I?" She asked.

"Yeah, you have but Hinata understood." Ino said. "It's a busy life, being a ninja and all." Kurenai was confused.

"She doesn't know." Shikamaru coughed.

"I don't know what?" Ino asked.

Kurenai sat down as her son sat on her lap. "You see… a few months before Tenten gave birth, I did." Ino was so shocked.

"By who?"

"Your sensei, before he died. Shikamaru knew when I found out; I came back to visit before I left, to escape. I was worried about the laws and such. So, I just went on stuff out there while I took care of this little one." She said with a sad but happy, carrying smile placing her hand atop her son's head.

"He doesn't know his name." Shika reminded them.

"I said I didn't know it."

"Eh?" Shika asked confused.

"Neither am I." Kurenai replied. "His surname is Kichiro. However, why I am here is to see if I can stay. The laws are strict and I'm not sure if I can for longer than this like I have, a few visits, not a lot but some. Leaving him back home, so he wouldn't get in trouble."

"Leave me." He huffed. She rolled her eyes.

Ino hadn't said a word. She just stared at the boy, Kichiro. "Yeah, so that's it. The story. This is our son, illegal but safe." She said hugging her son close to her body. "So who's that little guy?" Kurenai asked.

"Kane." Ino said quietly. "Our newborn son."

"How are you Shika? You've grown quite a bit."

"Thanks." She said similing. "I have to, to go to school."

"We're putting the first little generation in ninja training, them being geniuses and all." Kurenai smiled, but she felt sad inside, remember the how _he _used to talk about Shikamaru and Ino's brilliance in strategy. She knew they'd be good ninja.

"What about him?"

"If Naruto can let me stay here, and if he wants I'd let him school with everyone." Kurenai answered.

"So… it's been 4 almost 5 years now, right?" Ino asked.

"Today makes 4." Kurenai answered. Shikamaru nodded, understanding the depth of the understanding. Tears filled both of the older girls' eyes as they thought about it.

Ino, the female student of Asuma. Kurenai, the lover of Asuma. Shikamaru, the prodigy student genius of Asuma. Kane and Shika, the children of Asuma 's students and Kichiro, the son of Asuma. Today, the 4th anniversary of the day he died, all of them gathered at his death stone with heavy, saddened hearts. All crying inside or out for the person besides the three children who understood their parents were sad, but not why.

"It's also, the day he proposed." She added. "I don't think he knew about Kichiro yet, but I think he'd be proud of him. Don't you guys?"

"Of course he would be, he was proud of anyone who was proud to be who they were and kept cheerful, careless existences. I'm sure he's smiling down on us all right now." Ino said staring up. "I hope I made him proud." _I'm not the only one wondering about this, Kurenai does also. _


	53. Uchihas Part 7 Uchiha Children

◊ (Uchihas (Part 7): Uchiha Children) ◊

∆ (Home) ∆ - ¤ (1 Month Later - July -) ¤ - VP: Sakura

A/N: I'm going to be going into detail about the names and pronunciations as well as the meanings of the names but for reading's sake here are the names of the children. Kane is prounounced Ka-neh. Kimiko is Key-me-ko. Hiroka, if you don't know is, He-row-ka. Akira, Kiba's daughter's name is Ah-key-ra. Some of these I though and hoped you get if you have any questions on names, write it in a review. I'll reply to it for you. The names get easier/harder from here. 

I am now 3 months pregnant; starting my fourth, and everything is going on smoothly. I feel really happy, though most people are worrying, especially Sasuke. When he is home that is. L He's not home much. Then again, none of the boys really are. Shikamaru and Ino are at the office all day. Hinata is with Naruto in his office. Tenten and Neji are starting to stay at the complex more often, leaving me here, by myself with my two kids, all day.

I sighed; I missed Sasuke. I know I shouldn't, but I knew I was crying. "Mommy, don't cry? What's wrong?" My son said. He was there for me, yes. However, he wasn't my husband, obviously so.

"Your dad's away, again." I said.

"He'll be back. He always does." I laughed, harshly. Not like I normally do at all. He had a positive note on everything, he wouldn't let me be down.

"I know he'll return but I just miss him. I can't help it."

"Oh. Well you have us." He said sitting beside me and looked at his baby sister, Hotaru. "We're not going to leave, and we have my new brothers or sisters." He said.

"Yeah, but your dad and I have always been with each other, I just miss him." I smiled, but I knew it was fake while he didn't. "I'll cheer up for you okay?"

"Alright mommy." He snuggled closer to me. "Daddy should stay with us too. The others guys say that their parents are super busy and barely have time for them. Daddy is, but you're here for me."

"Yeah, I am, aren't I?" He nodded.

"You can't leave me. You have to stay with me, forever. Okay?"

"Naw. In 12 years you'll be off on your own, probably way before that."

"None uh. You love me too much." I laughed, and really smiled.

"Yeah, I'll be there for you whenever you need me." He hugged me, gently.

"Good. But um… can I have some food?" He said.

"Sure." I stood up, carrying Hotaru and went to the kitchen. I made his favorite foods and we sat there as he talked, in lesser words than I would, but as many as he could, about what he wanted to do.

"I want to say with my family. Like daddy did." I frowned.

"He'll come back to us. You said so."

"Yeah, but he use to be here all the time."

"He's a ninja, he can't always be here. You know that right?" I asked. I rested Hotaru on my lap and brought my hand to his face. He was like Sasuke, except he had his sister and I as well as his friends and 'aunts' and 'uncles' to be there. Sasuke's dad always ignored him too.

"I need to do something. I'll be right back." He nodded.

I locked myself in my room, put Hotaru in her crib and cried on my bed into my pillow. I heard a large banging on the door. "Sakura, open up." Sasuke said in an irritated voice. I threw a kunai at the door and it unlocked it. Tenten had taught me that trick. It took a while to master it. He sat down beside me and wrapped his arms around me. "I'm sorry Sakura."

"Sasuke?"

"Yoshi told me everything. I'm sorry." He said. I hugged him, I don't know why but I could see fear in his eyes.

"You weren't afraid I'd leave you, were you?" I asked him. He looked into my eyes.

"Worried yes, not afraid. You've been very upset lately." I pouted. "I've pretty much been gone and I guess… I'm lost in what I'm supposed to do." He returned to his normal position.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"I want to be with you and Yoshi and the rest of the family but I also have to be a ninja to provide for this family." I sighed, nodding.

"I understand." I said. "I'm not going to pretend that I'm happy with it. I just understand; it's necessary. We need an income until I can go to work then we both can work a fair amount of hours, and the rest of the time, be here for the family."

"I can't do that to you. You have already done too much."

"No, I've done barely anything since I was 16. Since we got married. I want to help all those who need me at the hospital. I can't though. One, my body can't handle that and I… we have a family that can't be forgotten about."

He looked down at his hands. "I never thought having a family would be this hard, or complicated." He said. "No, yes I did. We should have seen it coming. Your parents were never home, Hinata's father didn't spend time with her. Everyone else also didn't see there parents either. I know I didn't. My mom gave up on being a ninja to raise my brother and me. I just don't know what to do Sakura."

"I do. I'm going to do just what I said. I'm going to work from 9pm and 4am weekdays while you can work normal ninja hours of 6-2 and take care of them afterward. That way we have between 2 to 9 to be together with them, they'll also always have one of us or the other to go to."

"And weekends, minus if I have a mission." He added.

"Yeah, but it will still work."

"I can't believe you want to do that to yourself." I giggled.

"I'd do anything for you Sasuke, and our family is no different. I'd do anything to make sure they don't grow with having their family around. I know that they won't have both of us around, but they will when they need us most, after school for a while."

"But that won't happen for a while, because you're still on pregnant leave for a while."

"A long while, but then Tsunade said that I couldn't return even then. Another few months afterward, because I have to gain back chakra, but that time is still bringing in money, so it's fine." He nodded.

"I love you so much Sakura." He said. "You're definitely an amazing person."

"Thank you." I said. "It is going to be tough, but we can handle it. Anything for them to be able to have us around when they need us."

The door opened to see our son Yoshi at the door. "Mommy, are you alright?" He asked running up to me. I handed Hotaru to Sasuke. I picked him up, placing him on the bed next to us.

"Of course we are. I was just super tired and fell asleep. Sorry I worried you." I said happily.

"You're happy, yeah! You were just tired!" I nodded, giggling. I'd do anything for him, anything at all. "Daddy back too."

"I know. So what do you want to do?" I asked, carefully picking him up and holding him as I walked down the stairs.

"I want you to teach me ninja stuff." I looked at Sasuke.

"Mommy can't do that right now, but she'll come and watch while I teach you some stuff."

"Really, you're going to teach me something?' He asked excitedly. Now that I think about it, this is exactly how Sasuke was when he was really young, excited about everything, cheerful.

"Of course I will. Whenever you want." Sasuke said placing his hand on his son's head.

"Yeah! Did you hear that mommy?" I nodded smiling. Sasuke looked at me. He seemed happy to be able to do things with his son, what father didn't want his child to be happy and cheerful. It wasn't Sasuke or I. Maybe Shikamaru wanted his family to be lazy but I'm sure a family of lazy people would get annoying. Especially if Ino was lazy. If she was, he'd die. He'd never feed himself and die.

"I sure did. Let's go." I set him down as I held our daughter as I listened to Yoshi talk happily. I giggled, it's almost funny to imagine the Sasuke that I've known to be like, almost beyond funny.

We arrived at a clearing near the house, one that none of the others used for training. "So what did you want to learn?" Sasuke asked his son.

"I don't know anything." He said.

"Something would be helpful Sasuke. Give him options, he's not the world's top prodigy at 4. Katon? Fire Jutsus?"

"Sasuke!" I scolded. I sighed, he didn't even know what chakra was. "Start with giving him a kunai or shuriken, set up some practice targets."

"Fine." He said. He disappeared to get the targets and returned with them, as well as a box. "I forgot to give this to you at your last birthday with all the craziness that was going on, so here you go." He said bending down and handing him the small wooden box. I smiled. I remember when I picked that up.

Ж (Flashback) Ж

"What do you get for a four year old?" Sasuke asked me.

"I'm not sure. It's our first child, we have no prior knowledge. Let's go into a store." So we walked into the first store we saw, which wasn't smart seeing as it was a ninja supply store.

"What do you get for a four year old child?" I asked the man.

"Is he going to be starting at an academy soon?"

"A year maybe?" I said. That's what Sasuke and I decided.

"Do you plan on teaching him basics before then?" Sasuke nodded. "Then I recommend this." He set a box on the counter. Most parents get this for their children when they're young. Usually the recomment it for 6 years, but you seem to be needing it for someone now."

"Not really but I'm sure that when we do it will be useful." Sasuke answered.

"We should get it. It's a starter kit. It's a great gift." I told Sasuke happily. He shrugged and gave the man the money, and took the box.

"What else?" I asked.

"I don't know. Let's go ask someone else."

Ж (Flashback Over) Ж

He sat down and opened the box, his eyes were wide. "It's a kunai."

"Yeah, and here." Sasuke handed his son a small bag. "I bought a few more later when Sakura was gone, because eventually you'd need them. Be careful with them. There are, in there, both Shuriken and Kunai.

I smiled. I didn't mind Sasuke buying things when I wasn't there. Shopping wasn't really his thing, and if it was something he was buying it was typically kunai and shuriken. Always kunai and shuriken. I do all the shopping for everything else.

I watched as Sasuke carefully taught his son how to throw the kunai, how to hold it and such things. I loved watching our first son be with Sasuke. Sasuke was happy and proud of his son's very impressive improvement. Yoshi adored being able to do things with Sasuke, I had a feeling that Sasuke and Yoshi missed being with each other and me as much as I missed being with both of them.

Ino walked into the forest, carrying Kane in her arms as Shika walked beside her. Shikamaru most likely up in some tree or forest somewhere staring at clouds. Kane was definitely more like Shikamaru than he was like Ino. Ino didn't like that. All she wanted to do is yell at her poor 1-month-old child for not doing anything, yet again, what baby did, beside Ramen.

"Sasuke, I'm going to go visit some people. Alright?" I asked.

"Sure." He said. I walked off with Hotaru and into the center of our homeland, Konoha.

"Sakura-san. It is nice seeing you. I am sorry that I was unable to talk to you 2 weeks ago when everyone got together but I was on a mission." Lee said bowing.

"Hi Lee, nice to see you again too. I'd hug you but I'm holding my daughter and pregnant at the moment which doesn't make for easy hugs but in a bunch of months I'll make sure to say hi."

"Of course Sakura-san. How is your family as well as yourself doing?" Lee asked.

"Well I was upset earlier since Sasuke-kun hasn't been around much lately. He's always been gone and it upset me that he wasn't spending time with me."

"That's horrible."

"Sorry but I'm not done. But he came back, just like Yoshi said he would and he apologized. I always knew that it would be hard being ninja and raising a family. I just didn't see how extremely difficult it is. No wonder so many of us don't have parents that are ninja, or only one of them is. It's way too hard." I said.

"So what are you going to do."

"I'll work from 9pm to 5am on weekdays while Sasuke will work 6-2 on weekdays so we can be with our family, both of us from 2-9 on weekdays and on weekends."

"Isn't that going to be hard for you to manage that schedule?"

"Of course it is going to be Lee, but I'd do anything, sacrifice everything, for them. I'm sure that night shift is fine at the hospital. We have most patients checked out by 9 so it should be easier than the day shift. They, Sasuke, Yoshi, Hotaru and my two new children are so very important to me. I'd do anything for them Lee. Sasuke planned it, well more likely me, I planned it so that we can be with them, like real parents even though we're ninja."

"That's great Sakura-san. I'm happy that you can be a wonderful mother and ninja as well. I wish my parents would have done the same thing. I'm sure most kids wish their parents were like you."

"Well all the kids in the house have a parent with them most of the time. I mean it isn't the attention that Sasuke and I are planning on giving full attention from the time the get back from the academy to bedtime but in their families they have constantly working parents and they stay at work with them."

"So?"

"Ino and Shikamaru are doing planning and such in the Intelligence Unit of ANBU; they allowed Shika and Kane to be there with them. Tenten, Neji, Hinata and Naruto are all working constantly with their children with them. Hinata and Tenten being secretaries and taking care of the kids. Emily is a housewife so Kiba is gone all the time but she, being taught in the ways of clans was taught that that's how it's supposed to be. She doesn't mind. She's always happily wondering around the city and such. Their daughter Aki is a really nice; so is Emily."

"So everything is fine with your relationship with Sasuke?"

"If you're worried that he's going to leave me, that's not going to happen. At least I don't see it happening. He is more worried that I'd leave him because of how much time he spends gone. Sometimes I think it was better if I was just accepting that I was a housewife, and he is the man."

"You mean quit being a ninja."

"Just until my kids are grown."

"You can't do that Sakura. There are so many people that need your help as a med-Nin. You are important to so many people in that hospital. They need you."

"They've been fine without me for the last almost 5 years." I said.

"Yeah but that's only because Tsunade stayed. You think she's going to stay forever. I don't think she wants that. I think she wants to retire also."

"So does Shikamaru."

"My point is that you have to keep being a ninja, there are so many people who need you."

"I'll keep thinking, but thanks for trying to persuade my thoughts to the better Lee. I appreciate it. Don't worry about how Sasuke treats me either, it's none of your concern, and… he treats me absolutely perfect."

"And your family."

"He loves Yoshi so much. If you want, you should go and watch them train together. It's just basic kunai and shuriken stuff. Sasuke won't let me help him but Sasuke's not the best with aim, he wastes chakra making it straight. You may want to help. I would but Sasuke cares about me and doesn't want me to get hurt."

"Alright Sakura, bye." I nodded as he disappeared.

"eh." Hotaru said as she opened her eyes. She began crying. I rocked her gently back and forth. "I know you're there. So does Hotaru." I said turning around to meet the eyes of a familiar face.

"Sorry, but I didn't want to intrude. I heard that you had a daughter. I mean it's normal for the Uchihas to have a boy but most in the Uchiha Clan are men. It's been a while since a girl was born among them. I'm happy that you had a daughter and a son. I also heard a rumor that you are pregnant again." I looked at my stomach.

"It's definitely no rumor. I'm 3 months pregnant for sure. Everyone says I'm not showing which I'm sure isn't a good sign since I'm having twins."

"It's actually the first time twins have ever been born in Konoha. How happy for you? I just hope your health is well."

"Me too but Tsunade said everything is going to be fine and it has so far. I heard that those giving birth to twins usually die but this is me we're talking about." I answered he politely. She stepped out of the shadow of the trees.

It was Mrs. Uchiha. She's been gone a while from our family gatherings and she only stopped by shortly after Yoshi was born to see the new heir to the Uchiha Clan and now she's come to see Hotaru. "I'm glad you'll live on. I'm also happy that my nephew has a wife that's so willing to revive his clan with him."

"Willing, not really. I just don't care. It happens but I'm happy to help Sasuke. I love him and if that's what he needs, I'll help. I'm his wife so it's sort of my duty." She giggled at how I was blabbing on, so I stopped. "What to hold her?"

"Her?" She questioned.

"Yeah, she is a girl. You knew that."

"No… what is _her _name?"

"Oh yeah, Hotaru. Sorry." She held the small child in her arms. "I wonder why none of your kids have pink hair like you do. I wonder how you got pink hair. I also wonder how your son got dark fuchsia colored hair."

"Because I had pink hair and Sasuke had dark blue."

"But both your parents had black hair." She said.

"I'm just special. Who knows maybe one or both of the twins will too." I said with a smile. She handed me back Hotaru and walked away. "You'll be back right?"

"Eventually Sakura, take care of your family. I don't know of any threats but you should always protect them."

"I will, bye!" I said waving to her, as she was already gone. I put my arm down next to Hotaru.

I finished picking up groceries and other things we would need and I returned to the house where they were still training, even after I had finished shopping, talking and such. I sighed, boys are so very competitive, more so than girls. Well these two are Uchihas, what did I expect?

"Sasuke, Yoshi, time to eat." I called to the boys. Sasuke picked up his son, placing him on his shoulder and we walked off. I wanted to take a picture of us 4 like this but I think it'll be more interesting when the other two are born.

"Have you thought of names, yet?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, names are important." Naruto said. He had learned that the hard way. No one made fun of Ramen, at least not while Naruto or Hinata were around, actually none of them at all did, they thought it was a cute name and that they had done it purposely.

"I don't know. I like the name Ren for a girl or maybe Rin. We're not even sure if it's two girls, one girl and one boy or two boys so we have a lot of variable names to pick from." I said resting my hands on my stomach as Sasuke 'attempted' to feed Hotaru who didn't like whatever he was feeding her.

"For a boy I like the names Ryuu and Kai." Sasuke said. Sasuke was indifferent when it came to names. He didn't care about names, his name was Sasuke, he really didn't care but he agreed that names had to representative of the child.

I took Hotaru into her room where she could sleep for the night as Sasuke but Yoshi to bed, it was only 7 or so but he was so tired. He had fallen asleep in his food, exhausted. Hotaru, being a baby, slept all the time, unlike Ramen.

I sat out on the balcony, staring off into the forest. It was peaceful here. I was glad about that. I wouldn't want my kids to grow up in the problems of the past generations, Akatsuki, Orochimaru, the Nine-Tale Fox and so much more as well as, especially, Itachi. No clan should ever have to deal with that again, especially not this one.

"Sakura, what's up?"

"After falling asleep earlier, I'm not really up to sleeping right now. Especially not at 7 o'clock."

"No, I mean… you're just acting different."

"Good or bad."

"I'm not sure, different." He said shrugging. "You're upset and I understand you miss me but your not being yourself where your always cheerful."

I laughed. "I'm moddy, tired and my stomach is upset some of the time. Trust me on this since we've been over a few years ago the fact you can't be pregnant and be constantly happy. (for details check out :: The Reasons Why :: She's Cheerful)."

"Oh yeah, I forgot. That makes sense. Sorry." He said.

"Whatever, it doesn't matter. I know that it slips your mind from time to time."

"No, it doesn't. I'm constantly worried about you with those twins." He said. I placed my hands on my stomach. I giggled as I gently lifted up my shirt enough to see my somewhat bulging stomach, then I placed my hands on it, it tickled. Sasuke was amused. I moved my hands off of my stomach, taking Sasuke's hands and placing them on my stomach gently. I could feel the babies moving, he could too.

"You can feel that from the inside?" He asked. I nodded, smiling. "Does it hurt you?" He asked, interested.

"Not really, when they get bigger and kick harder sometimes it will. Not now, they're too small. I'm sure you worry but I'm worried. It's scary, what's harder than killing something outside your body is something being killed inside of you. It's scary. I can't imagine the damage and fear that you'd have. I worry about them, Hotaru and Yoshi when they were inside of me. I wouldn't let anyone hurt them. It's my job to protect them."

"Mine is to protect you and them." I nodded.

"Having someone you love die in your arms is bad, killing someone is harder but having something die in you, I think it would drive me out of my mind. I worry all the time Sasuke. They're apart of me, sometimes I worry about if they'll be safer inside of me all the time. I would you know… deal with pregnancy everyday forever if that was the only way to keep them completely safe. I know it's somewhat silly but they're my children, and yours and I just want them safe Sasuke, just safe, healthy, and alive." I felt tears down my face. Sasuke pulled me carefully into his arms. My head resting on his shoulder. "That's all I want."

"All I want if for them and you to be happy and I want you to know that. I want your happiness just as much as I want it for them. You said your moody but can you just smile. I know you're worried, but just smile." I giggled. Sasuke wasn't one to say such sappy things but then again, there were many Sasukes. Some I knew as well as some I didn't. This is one I knew, the loving caring one that I married and had been living with. I also knew the revenger pure strength and determination one I grew up as well as the dead hopeless pathetic one that I saw when he was weakened. I knew Sasuke, but I liked them all the same. Except the pathetic one, because he left all sense of humanity and life, it was just a dead body.

I smiled wide. It made me feel better. "Thanks Sasuke. So… answer me a question… how many children do you think we're going to have before we die." He had a funny look on his face and I laughed. "You aren't answering the question Sasuke."

"I don't know Sakura. How many do you want?" He asked me, trying not to laugh at my ridiculous statement.

"I don't care honestly Sasuke. I think, finally, I've gotten used to being pregnant. It really does make me happy to be in this stage though I miss the normal things I used to do."

"You aren't answering your own question Sakura." He mocked. I stuck out my tongue at him.

"I don't know. By the end, in the end, a lot. Are you alright with that?" I laughed. Let's see you're asking avenger of his clan, Uchiha Sasuke, also someone in charge of the reviving and survival of the Uchiha Clan if he's okay with having a lot of kids. What a funny statement? You can't help but laugh, unless you were solid-faced like Neji or Sasuke. Naruto would laugh his head off and so would any of the girls. Neji would probably smirk and Shikamaru would just shake his head or something. It was soooo funny.

"Whatever you want Sakura. If that's what you want, fine by me." I stopped and just looked at him. "What? You asked."

"I did, didn't I?"

"Yes, you did."

"Well anyway, I guess having a big family would be nice. I mean, I really don't mind. As long as I can be with them, we can take care and protect them, give them a home… I'm happy to have a family. It would make me very happy." I closed my eyes, feeling the wind of the summer dry air blow my pink hair back.

"What are you doing?" He asked me. I opened one of my eyes to look at him.

"Thinking about it." I said, closing my eyes again.

- (Dream) –

I sat in the living room and a boy about 14 years old walked up to me. "Mom, I have a mission. It's just escorting a bunch of Genin somewhere while their sensei is out. No big. I'll be back in like 3 days, promise."

"Your sister one of them?" I asked him.

"Naw. Hotaru is at the hospital, training again while the twins are training. Why me anyway, the twins alone could handle watching Genin. Annoying Genin." I giggled.

"You were too at that age."

"Ha. As if, well I'm going." I nodded and he disappeared. Sasuke walked in the door holding too children by their shirts, I laughed.

"Sasuke, put them down." He tossed them on the couch.

"I was just playing around dad. I didn't mean to playfully knock my opponent out with the gag. I know I was disrespectful by using a prank to defeat them but I said I'm sorry." The boy said.

"Hm." The slightly older boy said. Sasuke just glared at him. He looked away, crossing his arms.

"You were just as bad, all I said was one thing, don't disgrace your opponent. You use a gag to take them out and you use one of your mom's techniques powered with too much chakra to poke them unconscious. You could have killed them."

"I won didn't I." Sasuke was getting angry as I just giggled away.

"Sasuke calm down, you two, you know the rules, respect your opponent, even if you did or didn't mean to, to your rooms."

"We can't help but be better. It's not our fault." I fell to the floor laughing. That, I smacked my head, when you're pregnant don't laugh so hard you fall over, it's not smart. Sasuke shook his head and helped me up.

"You're too soft." He said, pouting about how soft I am.

"As if I was ever as strict as you want me to be."

"Point." He said walking to our bedroom together.

- (Dream Over) –

"What did you discover?" Sasuke asked when I started laughing.

"If I laugh to hard, I fall over and can't get up."

"Anything else?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, most likely one of our kids will pick up on Naruto's prankster behavior and one of them will have your old attitude of I'm better than all of you and I'm not going to waste my time or effort. Then you have Owen who is annoyed by dealing with weaklings, especially Genin. Hotaru who took after me apparently in being a med-Nin and the twins are off training together constantly."

"Ah. Very interesting." I nodded and began laughing as Sasuke just shook his head.

A/N: Um… well Vontage Company phone server of Ohio and Time Warner Cable, my internet provider both decided to break down, at the same time so I couldn't get this to you but I'm coming up with an awesome idea for my first AU fic. (Alternative Universe). Or maybe it isn't. I'm not sure yet.


	54. Care Taking

◊ (54: care taking) ◊

∆ (Where else but Konoha?) ∆ - ¤ (Another Month (August 4th) – 4 Months) ¤ - VP: Free

Sakura's eyes opened to see that her husband was… gone. She sighed, trying to accept it. If she slept in, he was usually gone, he worked from 6-2 on most days so he was home with her for most of the day but she missed waking up to him. She sighed, her eyes scanning around the room, to find a clock. Her eyes looked at the time. 8:34. It was about breakfast time for the babies.

Sakura climbed out of bed. She prepared herself for the coming day, dressing, showering and such things. She then looked over the balcony to see Yoshi was sitting on the couch comfortably with Shika. They'd be starting academy September 1st. Then she'd be truly lonely. Her own son wouldn't be there a lot of the time either. Though she knew it was for the best, she wouldn't be able to take care of 3 children, all of them newborns. She wouldn't be able to handle it.

She went into the babies room where it was sleeping. She heard her footsteps, which weren't as quiet as her ninja footprints usually are, having gained much weight, or having chakra to hold her above it's surface. "Sakura, how are you?" Ino said. Ino had told them that she wanted the last 2 months before she had to go to work to stay to home, as did Shikamaru.

"Great." Sakura replied carrying her little one into the kitchen.

"That's great. I'm glad." Sakura's legs gave out and she collapsed to the floor. Ino rushed to her side. The child she was holding was crying which brought on the attention of Yoshi and Shika.

"Mommy?" Yoshi asked.

"I'm fine, just too weak to hold myself up." He frowned. Sakura looked to the ground.

"Sakura, come on. You know he didn't look at you because you're weak like Sasuke and others did years ago. He's upset that you aren't doing well." Ino said trying to consol her friend.

"Yeah, I'm endangering 4 lives, mine, the twins, and hers. I'm a danger to them all." Sakura said pathetically.

"Sakura…" Ino said helping her friend up. "I'll get Shikamaru." Sakura nodded. Ino couldn't by any means hold her son and help Sakura up. She could barely help her friend up. Shikamaru came back, and looked at her on the ground, she looked away.

He put out his hand. "Come on, you know better than to sit around and mope." He said. She sighed.

"I can't."

"What do you mean?"

"I can't feel my hands again. The muscles, yeah, I can't use them to help myself up, or pull myself up." She said. "Can I have a pillow?" A pillow was pushed at her. It was Yoshi. She smiled. "Thank you."

"Welcome." He said sitting down beside his mother.

"Tell me when you feel your hands again, and your legs." Ino said, sitting in a chair on the other side of the room. Shikamaru was about to walk away.

"Shikamaru… can you feed Hotaru, please?" He nodded, taking her daughter into the kitchen to feed her baby food.

"Are you okay?" Yoshi asked. "You seem sad again."

"Depressed, not sad. I wish I was stronger. I mean, I can't even use my own hands and feet to stand up."

"Oh." Yoshi said, poking her hands and feet. "Can you feel that?"

"Yeah, but I have no control over them. I can feel what they feel, but I can't move them." He frowned.

"You'll be okay, right?" He asked.

"Of course." She said. "Nothing's going to keep me down." She said with a confident smile.

"I'll help you walk again." He said. "You helped me!" He said.

"Yeah, your dad and I did."

"I can handle this." She smiled and put out her hands, they were shaking and didn't move very well but she slowly go to her feet as she slowly moved to sit on the couch. She sat on the end opposite to where Shika was sitting.

"Morning Oba-san!" Shika said waving.

"Morning to you too, Shika." Sakura waved to Ino's daughter. Yoshi hopped on the couch between them and they watched TV.

"Sakura, baby." She turned around and frowned, she couldn't move her arms to hold her daughter.

"Oi, Yoshi." Shikamaru said. "Can you hold your sister?" He nodded happily. Shikamaru shook his head as he gently handed Sakura's daughter to her son.

"Thanks Oji-san." Yoshi said. He nodded and collapsed on another one of the many couches in the room. He leaned up against Ino, resting his head on her shoulder.

(A/N: I find it easier when it comes to nicknames to put them in Japanese. Here's an insight to Japanese. Oba-san can mean auntie or middle-aged woman. Obaa-san is the term that Naruto uses meaning old lady for Tsunade. It's commonly written in translations as the former but the line over a vowel means when written out, simplified, there are two of that letter. Like in Hyuuga which is Hyuga with a line over the u. That's the explanation. The kids are not calling the other kids parents old. They're not as disrespectful as Naruto. Check out this site for details. http://www. cet. – take out space.)

They sat there watching TV and such events and talking for a while. (They have TV, got it!) They sat there until… there was a knock at the door, which was answered by Yoshi. He first handed his sister to Shika, who carefully held her as he went to open the door. Yoshi opened the door and stared up at a woman holding a boy. "Okaa-san!" Yoshi screamed.

Sakura looked at the door. "Yoshi let them in. It's Kurenai-sensei and Kichiro, that's right?" Kurenai nodded. "Ino was telling me that you'd be around. How is everything? I'm surprised you haven't stopped by in the latest years but I understand though."

"Thanks for understanding." She turned to Shikamaru. Her face looked as though it had gone to think about her love. "He's asleep?"

"Yeah, but he's done a lot this morning. At least he does stuff before he sleeps instead of waiting until afterward." Ino said, carrying to her young son's needs.

"How's Kane?" Kurenai asked Ino.

"He's well. He's not aggressive like he was during my pregnancy, he mostly sleeps. Not much more." Ino said, annoyed.

"You expected that when you have a kid with Shikamaru?" She said almost laughing. "We've been over this."

"Yeah I know. So…" Ino asked.

"I'm really here to visit everyone. Where are they all?" Kurenai asked.

"Sasuke is doing ninja work again, his 12th day back to work. Naruto and Hinata are doing Hokage work. Tenten and Neji are doing Clan work. Both of them have their families at work with them. Kiba is upstairs I believe, or outside maybe." Sakura said.

The door was kicked open with two rather large dogs and a woman carrying a baby and a man carrying several puppies. "Kurenai-sensei, how you've been lately?" Kiba asked.

"Puppies, a baby, a wife, and your humongous dogs, do they all get along?" She asked with a smile to her former student. "Emily right, we talked a small bit last month, right?" Emily nodded. "Kiba what have you done to her?"

"She's fine, I swear."

"I'm fine Kurenai-san. The puppies are our dogs, you must haven't of seen how much they've grown over the ages. I don't think we had them at their full form when we were traveling around visiting people." Emily said.

"Yeah, she's right. And as for Akira here, she adores Akamaru and Elle." Kiba said, pointing to his daughter.

"She, like us, loves dogs." Kiba nodded happily, and proud.

"So do the others come for lunch breaks?" Kurenai asked.

"Naruto and Hinata do, with their kids. Neji and Tenten stay at the mansion most days, and sometimes nights. Sasuke comes for lunch as well." Sakura filled her in.

"Can I stay until then, I need to talk to them."

"What about?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, I mean, you can tell us?"

"I want to go outside." Yoshi said, handing his mom his sister. Shika nodded, following Yoshi, and thus Kuchi followed them both to play outside.

"Sakura, did he know we wanted to talk and new the result, thus he figured that all out?" Kurenai asked, amazed.

"I don't know. Sometimes I think he does, others, I think he just wants to train. I think he did sense that one though, from the way you didn't even answer but he inferred the answer."

"A true genius." She said shaking her head. She sat down where Yoshi and Shika were sitting. Sakura handed her Hotaru. "What about her?"

"She's pretty quiet and restful. She likes 'talking' to the other babies and the children though sometimes I wonder if they have their own language, they do understand her, and her, them. She's a talkative little girl, though she likes sleeping more, as do all babies." Kurenai nodded.

"So what I was saying is that I'd like to ask Hinata to take care of Kuchi."

"Huh, why Hinata?" Ino asked.

"Yeah, in all sense Shikamaru is the one who swears to protect your son and is pretty much acts like _him _that would make sense." Sakura said.

"If Shikamaru were awake, he'd know." Ino said sighing.

"Nah, I can figure it out. Give me a sec." Sakura said thinking for a sec.

"I've got it. It would be hard for Shikamaru since the memories and everything. Is that it?"

"Yes that and because Hinata is my student. I didn't want to bother Shikamaru because I know that if I ever needed him for anything, he'd be there for me. However, Hinata is well more of a motherly figure, not that you aren't Ino but it's just that of those I would consider asking Hinata's the only other person."

"Really?" Ino asked.

"Sakura, you and Sasuke will definitely have your hands full in a few months. Ino, for Shikamaru's best interest. Kiba, you are just starting to take care of your first child as is Shino so you're going to need to know how to manage that first before you can handle two or more. Tenten and Neji as well as Lee I have nothing to do with so I could never ask this favor of them. Choji is another person who has no experience with kids and can't really take care of a child as a ninja. Then it comes to Hinata and Naruto."

"Is it really smart to ask so much of them?" Ino asked. "I mean, three kids is a lot to handle."

"With Naruto's stamina it doesn't really matter how many he has to deal with and Hinata can take control of any situation now a days. I mean I've seen her handle Naruto. It's impressive."

"Yeah, no one can handle anyone like Hinata can." Sakura said laughing.

"I really have no choice to ask them. My only problem is that will he really fit in here?"

"What do you mean?" Kiba asked. "He's a kid, he's a boy, what else would he need to be?"

"A ninja." Sakura said. "I see what you mean, all of our kids have natural born talents that lets them go to the academy come September, and you don't think that Kichiro can do the same."

"Yeah, that could become a problem for him." Kiba said.

"Has he been trained at all?" Emily asked.

"Basic stuff but the only think I can do is genjutsu and basic ninjutsu and taijutsu which most I have taught him. He can through fairly well though."

"You know what I haven't thought about. Could we run an academy of our own?" Sakura asked.

"What?" Everyone asked.

"I mean Hinata and Tenten have mastered genjutsu and weaponry so they could teach that. I mean we could start up that old academy and I could teach chakra control and Ino could handle whatever she feels like."

"I think you better stay with what you've got." Kurenai said. "They've found the way but I think that starting them at the academy so early could be dangerous."

"We've trained them beyond well. You could test them if you want to." Sakura said laughing. "I'm sure they'd enjoy that."

"If I could… I'd like to see how much they can do. In comparison to how much I know my son is able to. I'll have them see how much he has to learn. I know they're young but knowing you guys they can stand up to normal Genin tasks. Tomorrow, it is a weekend, ninjas are off, and I'm sure Naruto can take a break for an hour too, just like Neji should be able to. Can you rely that information to them? I'll leave Kuchi here, tell him that he's going to stay over here the night, alright?"

"I wouldn't recommend it. It's his first night away. Why don't you stay as well?" Ino asked. "Sorry, it's not my house. Sakura?"

"Of course, all are welcome here. Especially you." Sakura said. "Sasuke won't care, or he'll complain and not really care." Ino nodded.

Soon after they talked for a while and Ino had summoned everyone to their home. At noon, they all promptly arrived. It went a little something like this!

The door was kicked in. "We're home!" Naruto screamed. His daughter was sitting on his shoulder. Hinata walked in quietly after carrying there son. Then behind them came the Hyuugas, also quietly entering, besides Tenten.

"Hi all!" She said, but other than that, her family was considerably quite. Owen kept to himself, walking beside his father. Kimiko, their daughter, was being carried by Tenten.

Then came Sasuke followed by all the young kids which followed him inside. "If found them." Sakura nodded, flashing a bright smile. He grabbed his son by the waist and sat down, Yoshi sitting between his mother and father.

After everyone hand now arrived Sakura got his or her attention. "Hey everyone, pay attention!" She screamed. "Okay, Kurenai has an announcement. Nevermind. I do." Sakura said. "She's going to be staying with us for tonight, and a few days. Now Kurenai."

"Hinata, and of course Naruto. I would like to ask a favor of you both." She said.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"I would like it if you could take guardianship of my son over from me." Kurenai asked.

"Huh? He's not our kid." Naruto said.

"Why ever for, Kurenai-sensei?"

"Kurenai Hinata, but don't get me wrong, I live him more than anything, but thinks are going to be hard for me the next few months and I don't want him caught it up in all. Who knows what will happen to him in the end? Can you do that for me? I know you have no obligation to do anything for me, but I just needed to ask you."

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked as Naruto stared at her daughter.

"I guess, like how long?"

"I'm not sure, until I'm sure everything is fine with the elders. I know you're Hokage Naruto but they make the decisions also, as government. I'm on trial in a few months and until then I won't be allowed in any country and I don't want him hurt. I'd like if you guys to take him to the academy along with your own kids. He's about 5." Kurenai responded.

"I guess, Hinata, you wouldn't mind taking care of another kid right?"

"Of course not Naruto-kun, especially not someone who's important to me. Kurenai as well as Kichiro are important to me, as was their father and it's an honor to protect someone who's important to you. Thank you."

"Yeah and I'd do anything to help people live through a life of hard times." Naruto said smiling.

"You don't know how much this means to me you two?"

"I'm sure I do." Naruto said. Everyone looked at him. "I know how I would feel if this was happening to me. If for some reason, I had to rely on anyone in this room or those outside this room for care of my children I know that it would mean the world to me, for someone to take care of my children when I can't do it as well as I should. I bet it hurts to let go, and make a sacrifice for their betterment, but it has to be done. I love my family more than anything, Hina-chan, Hiroka, and Ramen are extremely important people and I love them so much. I'd do anything for them. So… I understand. So I'll protect him just like my own kids because I know that's what's right." He said everyone was struck with his words. Hinata leaned over and kissed.

"That was wonderful Naruto." She said, he grinned bright and everyone smiled as well about his wonderful speech.

"So where's the kid?" Naruto asked.

"I'll go get him, wait right here." Hinata stood up handing Naruto their son while Hiroka sat at her father's feet since her mom needed to get up she couldn't sit on her mother's lap anymore. She walked in with a boy who was caught off guard by everyone in the room. He hid behind his mother.

Kurenai knelt down beside her son. "Sweetheart, I'm going to be gone for a very long time. I want you to be strong for me, once more until I return."

"Can't I go?" He asked.

"Sorry but I want you to be a bit strong boy. I'd like you to meet a girl who's been like a daughter to me for years. She's going to be taking care of you for a while. Kuchi, this is Hinata-chan." He looked at her.

"You're leaving?"

"In a few days, I'll be here so you can get used to staying with them; while I'm gone." She said kissing his forehead. "Be strong for me, be friendly, and make friends. They'll take care of you and you'll have many good things going for you here. You'll have school and a ton of fun things to do." She said smiling.

"Hinata?" He asked. Kurenai nodded. He looked at Hinata who was standing above him. He looked scared. She knelt down as Kurenai stood up. Hinata opened her arms as the boy walked over to her and she held him as he cried.

"It's alright Kichiro, you'll be okay. You can be happy here with us, can't you?" Hinata asked him. He nodded and buried his head into her shoulder. Hiroka looked at the boy as Hinata let him go as he ran up into a bedroom, which happened to be Hiroka's room. Everyone was expecting her reaction.

She walked up the stairs, and this being Naruto and Hinata's child they were looking for one of her typical reactions but they waited… for anything. Soon Hiroka came out of the room guiding him by the hand down the stairs. They sat down in a couch in the silence.

Everyone was excused to their own room only leaving the boys new parents, his new siblings and his birth mother there. "Do you think you can hang in there?" She asked.

"Yeah I will. I have friends. Yoshi, Shika, Hiroka and Owen. I'll have lots of friends. Hiroka's mommy and daddy can train me too if I ask Hiroka said." He answered with a smile. She smiled.

"That's my big boy." Kurenai said to her son. He nodded.

"Well let's eat." Sakura called throughout the house. Everyone sat down at the even increasing in size, table. It's a good thing Sasuke had a jutsu made by his clan to lengthen the table for all those eating with the family because they'd need it. They used that jutsu a lot. There were many seated at the table.

There was his family of 4, Naruto's of 4, Shikamaru's of 4, Neji's of 4, Kurenai 's of 2 and Kiba 's of 3 all sitting around the table. With 20 people there, it was surprising that the dinning room wasn't full but of course, the Uchiha Clan was a large clan that filled the room the same as their huge family did, though not completely.

Soon though Sasuke had to return to work as likewise Naruto and Neji had to. Shikamaru said that he should be preparing to return to work also but told Ino it was too troublesome. The ninja started the day after their birthdays, after celebrating the push to adulthood.

Hinata and Tenten were suggested to stay, though they were technically not allowed to, they worked everyday so they could freely take time when they wanted to. Hinata wanted to allow Kuchi, as his mother called him, to settle in. She believed it was best if she was there to help, and Naruto agreed.

Hinata took the little boys hand and guided her up the stairs to the bedroom beside Hiroka's, seeing that it would be easier for him to sleep through nights when Ramen cried. He didn't cry for much more than Ramen. This, in this house, after her discovery of the gift of healthy ramen, was not hard to come by. It was troublesome, as Shikamaru would say, to make though but it was well worth it for her child, and husband, to be happy.

She walked into the room, laying blankets and such things on his bed. Preparing a place for him. Kurenai brought in many things for him, his things honestly and placed them on a table. "You'll be fine here for the night?" She asked.

"Yes this will be your own personal room for you time with us. Is that alright?" Hinata asked the boy. He nodded.

"Thank you Hinata-san." He said smiling.

"You can call me whatever you want, but I'm not honestly that old. Am I?" Hinata asked her teacher.

"No you're not, you're very young. Kuchi, why don't you just call her Oba-chan." Kurenai suggested.

"Oba-chan, yeah!" Kuchi said excited, hugging Hinata. Hinata smiled. He ran out and shared his glorious news with everyone about how he was really getting family and all.

By the end of the day the older females were all Oba-chan and males were Oji-kun the other children were either Ane-chan or Ani-kun if they were the older child and the little ones were imouto-chan and omouto-kun. It made everyone happy to see how well he fit in.

He didn't completely fit into the family, but he almost did. He didn't have a personality close to anyone; if anyone, it was Shikamaru. The boy was smart and knew to avoid him, because Shikamaru would blank out thinking about his sensei. Ino seemed to be able to see past that but Shikamaru had a better relationship with their sensei than she had but he could tolerate the boy. Shikamaru actually became a strong force, being the only male home, for his training. He had promised Kurenai to help her son, and always protect him. Though he still needed his own talent to hold onto, and use. He could see that Asuma had a son like him. Shikamaru would make sure that he didn't smoke knowing that his body was somewhat suffering because of it, but other than that, he'd guide the kid to be the same, yet different.


	55. The Biggest Game of Truth or Dare Ever

The Biggest Game of Truth or Dare Ever

∆ (Home) ∆ - ¤ (2 More Months: September 22-6 months due- ) ¤ - Φ (None) Φ

A/N: I'm back with vengeance from my absence. This chapter will send you rolling in laughter. Not Rigged!

All was quiet in the house, not even the older children were awake waiting for attention, or the younger ones from lack of sleep today was supposed to me a interesting day, but everyone was asleep.

Sakura's eyes opened as she giggled softly, pushing Sasuke out of bed. "Sasuke, we have to get ready." He nodded and went around waking everyone up, except of course the guests of honor. Today was the day widely none as InoShika Day by all those in Konoha. It's the day shared by Ino and Shikamaru for their birthdays. Ino and Shikamaru would have to return to work in 3 days but today was the day everyone celebrated their birthdays.

Sakura started baking alongside Emily, Hinata and Tenten. Yoshi, Shika, Owen, Hiroka and Kuchi all worked on decorations while Neji, Kiba, Sasuke, and Naruto watched the kids as they slept. They also helped with decorations as well. Hinata used a genjutsu to keep Shikamaru asleep, by imagining clouds, she'd be sure to teach him that one too one day. Ino was under drugs from the night before that could only be undone by a jutsu which they would wait until later.

Soon, all preparations were made. Sakura set the cake on the table, with the help from the others, as she was now 6 months and was anything but capable of carrying such a large cake. Hinata walked over to Naruto, taking Ramen while Naruto went to retrieve all their party guests.

Sakura had decided to through them the hugest Ino Shika day ever. Since this would be the last one before they had to start working on their birthday again. She knew Ino would miss 24-7 time with her family and Shikamaru would miss slacking off at home.

Choji walked in the door, he hugged Shika, setting her down again. "I can't believe you guys are doing this, isn't it a little crazy to do this."

"Nah, it's a big deal. We threw the others parties too but with 2 people and three families, we had to be eccentric with all the informatics. It's absolutely great." Sakura yelled, glad they couldn't wake up.

"Daddy and Mommy are going to be happy!" Shika cheered.

Kane who was being held by Kuchi was sleeping as lazily as anyone, even Shikamaru could ever manage. He was the extremity of Shikamaru. Ino loved him but she couldn't stand how he'd behave like that. He slept 100 of the time. He didn't eat if she didn't wake him up. Shikamaru enjoyed the silence and comfort the boy had for him.

Shikamaru's and Ino's parents arrived along with their close families as well as Choji's parents and relatives. InoShika day was an accentually a huge clan event but as years past their friends joined in the festivities as well.

"I can't wait for them to wake up, this is going to be great." Ino's mother said happily.

"I'm sure Shikamaru won't wake up knowing that the party is going down on here." Shikamaru's mother figured.

"Knowing him, he'll ask for the genjutsu Hinata used and put himself to sleep with it, so he can enjoy his birthday." Sasuke said.

"No way, this is a two day celebration, no sleeping anymore, unless you're under 6, then you can cause they need their sleep. For the rest, no sleep!" Sakura yelled.

"Wow, this is even better than I imagined." Kiba said. "I didn't think you guys could do it, but I was wrong."

"You bet you were, we'd never forget a major event like this one." Sakura said.

"We should wake them up now." Sasuke advised.

We woke them up. As they stepped onto the balcony. "Surprise, Happy Birthday!" They all yelled.

"What, you did this for us?" Ino said jumping to the balcony.

"You bet Ino-pig!" Sakura yelled.

"Man, you did? How troublesome." Ino whacks Shikamaru playfully. "I guess I have to thank you anyway."

"You don't have to but it would be nice." Sakura said.

"Thank you Sakura, this is so wonderful, everyone's here and all." Ino said smiling. She hugged Shikamaru. "Aren't they so great Shikamaru?"

"Yeah sure, don't hug me, go hug her." Everyone giggles as Ino slides down the balcony and runs up to Sakura hugging her. The other girls come out and Ino hugs them as well. Shikamaru gradually follows.

"Well it's only 10, what do you want to do?" Choji asked them.

"Truth or Dare!" Ino yelled. Everyone looked at her.

"Ino, are you okay?" Sasuke asked.

"She's always like this, I told you." Shikamaru said, sitting down, not bothering to worry.

"You promised that once everything was calming down that we'd play remember Sakura!" Ino screamed back.

"I remember, it was before… Sasuke left with…" Hinata stopped quietly. She remembered clearly.

Ж (Flashback) Ж

Sakura, Hinata, and Ino sat in Ino's living room and were feeling sad and quite lonely. "It's too quiet." Ino complained, "I miss conversations, and talking." Ino said about to cry again.

"Hm, it's always quite when I'm with Sasuke. I guess this is lonely though. It's a lot less entertaining." Sakura said.

"It's too quiet. When I'm at Naruto's its always exciting and such. I'm going to be bored but when I go to see Naruto at the library it would be nice." Hinata said, being bored and missing Naruto.

"Yeah but this gives us time to talk about our lives, and how we want them to be in a few years and stuff." Ino said being happy and solving the world.

"Good idea, so how should we choose to share our inner secrets?" Sakura asked.

"Truth or Dare is the only honorable way, except Dares are not dares but truths about the other person you are engaged too, this makes it interesting." Ino said.

"Um, are you sure this is a good idea?" Hinata asked concerned.

"I promise that nothing will be shared with the boys, what about you two?" Ino asked.

"Don't worry Hinata, we're friends we wouldn't do anything wrong with this. It's for amusement and entertainment, nothing more. Ino and I are Uchiha Girls now; we have to keep our word, like Sasuke does to me so ready now." Sakura said comforting and ensuring Hinata.

"Okay."

"But we don't pick truth or dare, we roll a die, if it's an even number then its truth about ourselves, odd are truths about the person we are engaged to. Fair?" Everyone nodded and Hinata looked scared about this.

"Hinata, your turn." Sakura said. Hinata rolled the die and got a two, which means truth about you. "How long have you liked Naruto?" Ino smiled about Sakura's very smart use of the chance to ask.

Hinata began to go back to her old nervous habit of twiddling her fingers and biting them. "Well…since I met him he was… always, very… exciting…and… confident…and… not shy… and… persistent… and… I admired him… since I met him… really." Hinata finished starting to calm down.

"Man Sakura, she's back to being timid again. Naruto is so going to be angry with you. Nevertheless, I have to admire your great idea to ask that. Sakura roll and I ask the question." Sakura gulped. Ino knew everything between them until just lately so that would be the topic for sure. Sakura rolled a two, which meant it would be unsafe for her. "What happens between you and Sasuke when you guys are in your room, and please keep in PG for us, not too detailed?"

"Ino, that is personal information what goes on between me and Sasuke, a girl and her fiancé but nothing goes on. We just talk, if that, sometimes we just sit there. He usually leaves after I fall asleep I told you that." Ino nodded, and realized with him thinking like that nothing could happen, stupid question.

"Ino, you are a bit prying into their business aren't you, a bit, maybe too much." Hinata said trying to stand up for herself.

"I guess, but I was a bit curious." Ino answered.

"Okay, let's agree to keep our questions PG, please." Sakura begged.

"I agree PG only." Hinata answered.

"Fine, you party poopers." Ino said sulking with a downfall of fun coming. "Hinata, your turn and I roll." Hinata nodded. "Six, so that's a truth about me, go for it."

"Okay Ino… how many kids would you like to have?" Ino smiled at this, Hinata wasn't a busy body just a curious soul looking for an answer to her own question and seeks guidance thru others answers.

"If I had a choice?" Ino asked, trying to clarify the question. Hinata nodded.

"I don't know really, I don't get a choice but maybe 3 because it is my job to help Sakura and Sasuke revive the clan so I think three is a good solid number to start a clan on, don't you think, at least from a branch family, it's good." Ino answered.

"I think that's great, your kids are going to be quite a handful with three of them." Sakura said.

"Out of curiosity Sakura, have you and Sasuke talked about it at all?" Hinata asked being, as she said, curious.

"Well not much, he doesn't talk on it much, just that we're in charge of reviving the clan, not beyond that. He wants me happy and everything but nothing more." Ino smiled within herself knowing her friend was also not being used as a doll, in made her happy to see Sakura happy.

"Oh, neither have Naruto and I," Hinata said her position.

"Neither have I, I was just stating what I was thinking but isn't it strange that we're all part of reviving an almost lost clan here?" Ino said this is one of those questions only Ino would think to question.

"Well Naruto could really care less about reviving his clan because he's the last member and he plans to be Hokage, which is very important to him so he's not caring about his lineage." Hinata explained.

"Understandable, the only reason Sasuke would care about his is because of its importance in the Konoha because of the ocular jutsu and techniques and skills he carries, and it would be a waste to be lost." Hinata nodded agreeing with Sasuke.

"Next question, for Hinata again, roll." Ino said rolling the die; Hinata rolled a one. "This should be interesting, a question about Naruto." Hinata closed her eyes, as if she feared the question. "This is hard, Naruto doesn't have many secrets, and if they did it's not something he knows or you would so this is hard." Ino said.

"I know Naruto almost as well as Hinata, he shares more with her but I don't think I could think of a question, but I'm sure Ino can find one."

Ino snapped her finger. "Got it, what is one thing Naruto would change when he becomes Hokage?" Hinata smiled at this, this was easy. Naruto's dreams were told to Hinata regularly and this was not hard or anything to be concerned about in the least.

"Easy, he plans to change the setup of the whole Shinobi set up. You can train but the rules will be changed, so that it isn't so strict. Naruto hates all the rules that can ruin the personality of anyone who tries to become a Shinobi. He hates it. That's the first thing he plans to change."

"Smart Ino, with Naruto being Hokage things will change and we know the girl who can tell us the changes before they happen." Sakura said enjoying the knowledge; she was being fed.

"Sakura your turn, Hinata, you ask her the question this time." She rolled a 5. Hinata nodded. "Sakura, what's Sasuke's biggest fear?" Hinata asked.

"That is hard, I think it would be any of his friends getting hurt, especially me. He's a bit too over protective, but he is Sasuke and what's his is his. I am his, who knew?" Ino laughed at this, Sakura _was _Sasuke's.

"Well in retrospect, you are _his_ wife, so you do belong to him, but his, you are everyone's to be shared but if Sasuke wants to protect you then fine with me." Ino said rolling her eyes at Sakura.

"Can we forget the game part and be straight and ask questions? That is fairer to the guys who are defenseless as we talk about then while their gone." Hinata asked.

"I think Hinata's right, they can't defend themselves." Sakura said agreeing with Sakura, and coming to the boy's defense.

"When they get back remind me to play truth or dare with everyone. That is going to be interesting." Ino said smiling evilly.

"Ino, sometimes you thoughts scare me." Sakura said.

"They definitely scare me." Hinata said.

"Ino, or her thoughts," Sakura asked.

"Both." Hinata said and Sakura laughed.

Ж (Flashback Over) Ж

"Is that really what you do when we're gone, you play truth or dare?" Sasuke asked.

"That's what we did." Ino said.

"It was boring."

"More like interesting to me, I'm up for a game." Sasuke said.

"Me too." Neji said smirking.

"Us too!" Yoshi said raising his and Shika's.

"Too troublesome but fine." Shikamaru said.

"Count us in." Hinata said taking in consideration her, Tenten and Hiroka.

Most of the family and relatives of the party guests had decided against it. So eventually the game was moved to suit about… a lot of people. The Konoha 12, the parents of Ino, Shikamaru and Choji, Konohamaru, Moegi, Hinabi and even Tsunade and Emily, and their 5 kids. Kakashi and Gai had also chosen to join. Compared to how many normally played, 30 people was a lot. The family and relatives however were curious to watch.

The line up was very logical how it was. Sakura, Yoshi, Sasuke, Kakashi, Hinata, Hiroka, Kuchi, Naruto, Konohamaru, Moegi, Hinabi, IY's mom, IY's dad, Ino, Shika, Shikamaru, SM's dad, SM's mom, Tenten, Neji, Emily, Kiba, Choji, CJ's mom, CJ's dad, Lena, Lee, Gai, Tsunade and Shino.

"I suggest rules." Kakashi said.

"Alright, as before, only PG rated questions and responses. There are kids in this room." Sakura said.

Everyone in the room agreed, that way it was fair. "I suggest that we pick names to make it more interesting, and more fair." Hinata suggested.

"But that eliminates the fun somewhat too." Kakashi said.

"Though it is going to save a lot of people from situations they don't want to be in, which is good." Naruto said. "I don't want to end up stuck."

"Then to keep it interesting, you don't get to pick truth or dare. Those are just possible choices." Tsunade said. The whole room was silent. This was going to be great!

After all preparations were made. Hinata-Hinabi-dare. Everyone laughed; Hinata wasn't one for giving someone a dare. This would prove interesting. "What if I can't think of one?" Hinata asked.

"Come on Hinata, you can do it!" Naruto cheered.

She sighed and thought hard about anything. Then all that was heard was a giggle from Hinata. She walked over to Hinabi's spot, whispered it in her ear. "Neji can you go stand over there please?" Hinata asked. He shrugged walking over.

"8 Trigrams, 64 Palms." Hinata performed the technique, just poking Neji until he was laughing heavily on the floor, everyone else with them. Everyone sat down, still laughing. "Good one sis." Hinabi said rolling her eyes but laughing all the same.

Shika-Mr. Nara-dare. The mind of a 5 year old, who knows how this will result of. Everyone was laughing. "I dare you to… um… eat 3 cans of Kane's baby food." Everyone burst out into laughter as even Shikamaru laughed as his dad ate the horrid tasting baby food.

Sasuke-Konohamaru-Truth. Everyone returned to silence. Sasuke was clam tempered, could he even think of anything that would be embarrassing? "Hm… is Moegi pregnant?" Moegi blushed and Konohamaru looked away.

"Is that PG?" Konohamaru asked; Sakura nodded. "Yeah she is." Everyone was laughing because that was a more uncomfortable thing for a guy to talk about then a girl. They were both blushing.

Yoshi-Choji-Truth. Everyone was quite once again, as the boy thought through his plan of thoughts. "Have you ever liked Ino?" Yoshi asked.

Choji blushed and nodded. "Yeah, back in our class days. I had to back off because of Shikamaru though, you know how friendships go. I didn't want ours to turn into the mess Sakura and Ino's had." Ino smiled about the response and Shikamaru just nodded, probably remincing in his head.

Sakura just stared at the paper blankly. "This isn't rigged I swear." Sakura mumbled under her breath. Sasuke Sasuke looked over.

"Hm. Gai-Lee-dare." Everything was in a temporary state of insanity, what would happen?

"I dare you Lee to tell everyone about your marriage, now!" Gai said. Everyone backed off.

"I Rock Lee am married to Princess Leyla of Tea Country." There was silence. He had been keeping this from them for a while, how long was unknown. "I've been married for almost 5 years now and we have 5 kids. I will be returning to my wife come next week." Lee had been in and out of the country a lot in the last while, and that is the explanation. "Continue!"

Tsunade-Tenten-dare. "Tenten, I dare you to… run and tell Hiashi what you really think about him. Now. I'm following, be aware." They both disappeared.

Mr. Akimichi-Hiroka-dare. "I dare you to… kiss Yoshi."

"What!" Everyone screamed. Hiroka blinked, shrugging, gently walking over to Yoshi kissing his cheek and walked back. Everyone was dome struck. She did it simply with no reaction, and she was just smiling while everything sat in silence. This game was too weird.

Lena-Neji-truth. "How long have you liked Tenten?"

"Really since we were on a team, I began to notice her for her skills, and personality. I hadn't known her that well before hand." Neji asked without fear as Hiroka had. Lena nodded, satisfied with his response.

Naruto-Shino-Truth. "I've got this one down pat. Shino, are you ever going to get a life?" Naruto yelled. Hinata sighed and Sakura was a little upset with him.

"What do you mean? I have a wife and I have a daughter, what do you mean?" Everyone was dumbstruck about this new discovery. After a while, they snapped out of it and continued.

Sakura-Kiba-dare. "I dare you to transform into your dog state." Sakura said with a smile. Kiba just glared at her, calling Akamaru and then he transformed. Emily ran up to her husband and petted him, hugging him.

"Who's an adorable little doggy? Who is?" Emily continued until he changed back.

"You really need to stop doing that Em." Kiba said wrapping his arms around her and sitting down.

Mrs. Akimichi-Emily-truth. "Do you plan on having another child?"

Emily was still hanging on to Kiba tightly. "I'm not sure, yeah I guess I would but it's up to Kiba here." She kissed him and he blushed once again.

Mrs. Yamanaka-Kichiro-dare. "I dare you to… eat an entire cake whole." Sakura was like shocked but of the many cakes Sakura made he took one and started stuffing himself with the cake. It was hilarious.

Kakashi-Mrs. Nara-dare. Everyone stared at him, expecting something irrational. "I dare you to tell your son about your first mission as an ANBU." Everyone was confused, looking at him.

"That is not PG."

"I didn't say now, do it later. But you have to I'll ask him later, make sure you do." She glared at Kakashi and turned away.

Ino-Shikamaru-truth. "Now this is ridiculous. What could I possibly ask him that I didn't already know?" Ino asked. Shikamaru shrugged. "Why did you ask me to marry you like that?"

"Cause I wanted you to be happy, and have a fulfilled life, you were down and you needed someone. I liked you and I took a chance that you could, as stupid as it sounds, like me too and stuff. I had a chance to ask for anything and I asked because it was the only way and chance that we could possibly be together." Shikamaru answered. She hugged him. Shika smiled at her parents.

"Thank you Shikamaru." She said, crying.

He wiped her tears, holding her. "Stop being troublesome, I'd do anything for you. I love you Ino." Everyone was like… awww.

The final one was… Moegi- Mrs.Yamanaka-dare. "I dare you to babysit all of the children of anyone in this room for 2 weeks while everyone goes on the vacation during Sakura Festival next year." Moegi said smiling. She figured that by next year how many kids could there be, there were already at least 13, possibly a lot more by then.

Her face went pale. "Fine, very well." No one could wait for that, a vacation for the biggest event in Konoha. They'd probably end up taking the kids but if they didn't, they had a babysitter.

The door was opened with Hiashi restraining Tenten with Tsunade walking in after her. Neji walked over there. "What happened? What did you say?" She walked past Neji.

"Everything I've wanted to say for a while." She said with a smirk as his uncle left in silence.

"Alright now, only those who were given the option can do something to someone else, only those who did something can play, the rest just make the moves. This is even better." Sakura said smiling.

Naruto-Hinata-dare. Everyone was put once again into shock. What would happen? "I dare you to tell me your real feelings about everything from now on, no holding back. Which means you have to. This is the best thing ever!" Hinata was in shock. That's what he wanted, so weird? I guess she didn't have a choice, did she?

"Alright I will. You're being too loud." He smiled, sitting down. She smiled. She had been changing, but Naruto was too much of an idiot to notice.

Ino-Mr. Nara-truth. "Would you or did you think about dating my son, even though it was illegal from our clans before he asked you?" Ino closed her eyes and thought back.

"Yeah, many years earlier, but my parents said that I should give up on the false hope because it couldn't happen with all the problems we were having but I was happy in the end." Shikamaru held her tight, and kissed her cheek. She blushed. They were so great together.

Konohamaru-Lena-dare. "I dare you to stay in Konoha for a while with your son."

"Alright, I think I'll manage, how long?'

"Until after the Sakura Festival." Konohamaru answered. She nodded.

Choji-Sasuke-dare. "I dare you to… bake 5 more cakes and bring out all the food while the girls relax and have their meals." Choji said. The girls smiled at this. Sasuke sighed.

"Hm. Whatever." Sakura kissed his cheek for agreeing so easily to it.

Lee-Yoshi-truth. "Tell me about your ninja skills."

"I can use sharingan, climb trees, run fast, throw shuriken and kunai and fire jutsus, lightly but that's it." He said smiling. Lee smiled, bringing on his newest rival.

Tenten-Tsunade-truth. "What did I say to Hiashi?"

"You said that he was an idiotic, abusing, power hungry man who missed used his power and should have done what was best for everyone not just what he figured would work, or what others was said. You thanked him for being there for you and Neji but you still dispised him for all the mistakes and problems he's caused your family in the past and what's going on now."

Hiroka-Moegi-dare. "I dare you to live hear with us." Everyone looked at her, she looked as though that would make her happy. Did Hiroka have an ability to read people's desires and transpose them to dictations, what an interesting ability that would be.

"Really?" Moegi asked.

"Yeah, you guys should. There's always more room." Sakura said. "I think it would be best anyway. And Lee and your wife and family too." Everyone looked at her as thought she was crazy, if the house wasn't full enough. It only had what, 8 master bedrooms and only 6 were being used, they had room for two more families.

Everyone was impressed with how Hiroka had easily made Moegi happy with something so simple, but she was obviously very thankful of it. After all, who hadn't they taken in when they were pregnant except that other princess, they didn't like her.

Neji-Mrs. Akimichi-dare. "I dare you to help Sasuke with all the cooking and stuff and making additional food for everyone."

"Alright then." The dares were getting more boring as the day progressed and the game was long lived, they figured by lunch they had gone through two rounds, and everyone would have gotten a chance.

Shino-Shika-truth. "Are you as lazy or loud as your parents?" She shrugged.

"I'm not sure, they're quite and helpful to me." She answered. He nodded, accepting the answer.

Kiba-Gai-dare. Everyone, for once in a while, was waiting for a dare. Nothing extremely interesting had happened so far, unlike the last round so this was interesting. "I dare you to wear white ninja shorts, a black top, fix your eye brows and get a good haircut." Everyone was in shock.

"No, this is a identity crisis." Lee said, falling back.

"It's fine, I accepted the concequences even thought they have failed me… I leave you now to complete my dare."

"Bye Gai-sensei." Lee said crying.

Kuchi-Hinabi-truth. "Are you getting married soon?" Kuchi asked understanding how all these events were going on.

"Yes I am. However you didn't ask for specifics, sorry." He nodded understanding his mistake and life went on.

Emily-Kakashi-dare. "I dare you to… stop wearing anything covering your face besides that headband until the Sakura Festival." Everyone was in shock. She stuck her hand out and he placed all his wrapping and masks in her hand which was rather heavy and soon, everyone was staring at him. Emily was satisfied with the outcome.

Shikamaru-Sakura-truth. "Who broke up your friendship and why?" Shikamaru asked still holding his wife in his hands.

"It was a team effort, we both knew that was how it had to be, she had told me once before so I had no choice but to understand that we were rivals from the on. For Sasuke is the only reason, the end." Sakura said trying not to get herself or Ino hurt in the process.

Mr. Yamanaka- Mrs. Yamanaka- truth. "How did you go into the ANBU without being a Jounin?"

"I was a highly qualified Chuunin, med-Nin and a genius and I was needed on that mission, and soon I passed the test and was able to continue. It's easy to do." Shikamaru nodded, understanding everything and agreeing.

Mrs. Nara- Mr. Akimichi-truth. "Why was a treaty put up against any relationships within the treaty anyway? I figure you'd know since it was your father who suggested it."

"It was started this day 20 years ago when Ino was born. My father told me that we needed a more solid treaty and that with a girl in the InoShikaCho Trio that our friendship was endangered so he asked me to make sure that it was passed so that our group would stand strong forever which didn't end up happening."

"Ah."

"But I don't blame your son for breaking it, I actually think it's for the best like this. This way Choji has freedom and Shikamaru and Ino can be together. It's for the best."

"I agree, I was just curious." Mrs. Nara asked. "I'm glad though." She said looking at her son and daughter-in-law. I'm glad and proud of everything they've done. :) Yeah! Happy Chapter. I swear this game wasn't rigged.


	56. Lee's Family

Lee's family

∆ (House) ∆ - ¤ (Same Day) ¤ - Φ (Ino) Φ

That game had been hilarious. I had no clue why I was so excited to do it, but it was definitely interesting, everyone enjoyed it. We had eaten and talked up a storm. "So now we're going to give you presents. First it's my turn!" Sakura announced happily.

Shikamaru pulled me to his side, wrapping his arm around me. "It's Shika's birthday, his presents first, we'll take of mind tomorrow." I said resting my head against of him.

Sakura handed him a present. I watched as Shikamaru lazily opened the present to find a small black square. "Eh?"

"Sakura thought it would come in handy. She'll explain it later. It's from both of us." Sasuke said. "Trust me, you'll love it." Shikamaru nodded.

"My turn!" Naruto said jumping in front of Shikamaru.

"Alright," Shikamaru said. Naruto handed him a rather large box. I starred at it while he, still lazily, opened the presents. It was filled with scrolls. Shikamaru smirked when seeing them. "Thanks guys." Hinata nodded.

"You're welcome." Naruto yelled.

Kiba and Emily got him a shoji set, he hadn't played since our sensei's passing 3 and a half years ago. Shika climbed on my lap and looked at it. "What is it?"

"A game." He simply said.

"I play?"

"I don't know."

"She's probably better than me." I said giggling.

"We'll play after we open presents, okay?" Shikamaru said putting his hand on Shika's head.

"K, daddy. Oh yeah, and here!" She said holding up a box above her head.

It was a small flat box. He opened it as Shika stood watching. He stared at it. "Wow Shika, this is nice."

"Thanks daddy, I made it all by myself." I looked at it and he smiled. I leaned over it and looked at it. It was a picture, painted by her, but it looked wonderful. Almost as if done by a jutsu. I smiled, she probably did. She did the jutsu on her own, that's why it was so simplistic as if it was her handmade creation but it was jutsu designed to help her out. It was based off of a picture we had taken a few months ago. It was Shikamaru holding me while I was sleeping. He was at total peace and was so happy. He was staring at me in a way that I loved. I smiled, it was perfect.

"It's so beautiful Shika. You're so talented."

"Thanks mommy." She said. Shikamaru picked her up, hugging her and kissing her forehead, setting her on his lap.

Tenten stepped forward. "From us." She said with a smile. It was a book entitled How to Stay Humble when You're Smarter than Everyone Else. Everyone laughed and he took the book out, and set it on the table inside was also a Photo Rubic's Cube, and the movie of Forever Clouds. He obviously liked the gifts.

I smiled at Shikamaru. "I have to get yours from me, wait here." I said, kissing him and walking into the kitchen, hidden behind a ton of food in the pantry I pulled out a rather large box and brought it to him, setting it on his lap and taking my place by his side.

The first of a few gifts was his favorite poem by Rudyard Kipling, entitled IF. Then underneath was a photo album, over every moment and picture I could collect of us, and our friends as well since the day I met him, until today. The final was a poem by me, in the same type of frame as his other poem.

I've known for so long

I can't remember when I didn't

The protection you've given me

The love you've provided me with

The life you've helped me live

The chance I never had before

The truth you always tell

The perfection you are

The lack of that I am

From day to day I change

While you seem the same

Though we change inside or out

Things are bound to get better

Thank You Shikamaru, For everything

Yours Forever, Nara Yamanaka Ino

I saw as he just simply smiled. He turned to me hugging me. Shika jumped off his lap as he hugged me. I was glad to see him so happy. I had never took so much time to get him presents. They've always meant a lot but this year was different, we'd be apart a bit more with his missions and I wanted to make sure he knew that what happened 4 years ago, doesn't matter because I love him more than I would have told myself then.

Then many of the relatives gave them small gifts, for both of them mainly. They were given mostly money since it was rather hard to shop for people you barely saw. We all then ate lunch which was more like dinner seeing it was noon.

It was enjoyable, and so fun to talk at dinner. It turned out that Moegi was 3 months pregnant. We were all stupid but I'm excited for everyone to be living with us, I know Sakura is. We're all excited to meet Lee's family. I haven't met the princess of tea country. Lee was leaving to get her after lunch.

His kids seem so nice and kind. I'm only heard about two of them. Melody and Taku are his two oldest. Melody is about two months older than Owen is, making her 4 years old. His first-born son Taku is about a half a year younger than Hotaru, and a year younger than his sister is. We also know that he has two other daughters and a son on the way.

I wonder what's going on in their family; it was a truly weird conversation. "Taku doesn't speak to me and the girls they are always taking care of each other. Layla's a princess and always by my side but her brother is taking over for her so she's there for me, but it's just strange like that. I'm happy to have another son though, because maybe he'll talk to me because my other son barely does but I don't expect because he's only a newborn. I miss them."

"We'll help you out when you return Lee, we promise." Sakura promised. Knowing Lee he could get their in a few seconds, training to live between two places. I'm sure he's already there.

"So what do you think about them?" I asked Sakura.

"They seem weird, but Lee is too." Shikamaru said. "The girls talk but only slightly and the boys don't. It's going to be difficult to understand them."

"What if there's something wrong with them?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto-kun, that's mean." Hinata said, expressing her freedoms of expression.

"No I mean like what if they act strange because they have a problem and maybe his sons can't speak. Lee wouldn't know that like the doctors we have. Hina-chan would know instantly whether something was wrong with our kids were troubled or something, but in Tea Country, they wouldn't."

"Actually it's quite common that things work like that in countries like that. You're probably right Naruto." Sakura said.

"That would be horrible if they did though, all his kids." Sasuke said. "I would be devastated."

"Anyone would, why don't you think he would bring her back?" I asked. "It didn't make sense that he wouldn't unless something was wrong with them physically as well and he knew that being the princes and princess they wouldn't be ridiculed there, it would be common sense."

"Do you think they look like him?" Naruto asked.

"I'm not sure, Naruto. His sons probably do but it's more likely the girls took after their mother." Hinata answered.

"Ah, so I wonder what their manners are like?" Naruto asked.

"They were probably raised with all the manners of a royal family." Hinata suggested.

"Yeah, so we have to be able to adjust to what they're used to, understood?" Sakura asked.

"I'm fine with whatever." Sasuke said leaning back in his seat.

"Yeah, I don't care." Neji said.

"Well enough talking, I saw we party." Tenten said jumping up.

So we partied into the night, put the kids to bed and eventually, we fell asleep in our seats. Just too tired to move.

¤ (Morning) ¤

There was a knock at the door and I saw that we had all fallen asleep. Sakura was curled into a ball on the couch. Sasuke was in normal position, arms crossed and feet out and crossed. Shikamaru was beside me, holding me tight to him. Tenten was stretched out on the couch, her head on Neji's lap. He was resting with his head looking down toward her, his hands entangled in her hair. Hinata was resting on her side while Naruto was half on the rest of the couch, the rest of his body hanging over the arm rest. Kiba was on the ground resting his head on Akamaru, Emily curled up against him. Emme, her dog was beside Akamaru.

I opened the door to see Lee. "Can you help me?" I nodded; he had with him a small girl of 4, a boy of 3 who were both walking obviously beside him along the trip. His wife looked exhausted over the trip, it was around 10 and I noticed our kids weren't awake either. They're probably tired too. He was holding in his arms a small girl who seemed about 3 also. In his hands, he had a small child that was very young; his wife was obviously pregnant as well.

"Everyone, wake up!" I yelled as they began stirring, looking at me, surprised to see everyone. The younger boy, Taku I presumed, took his older sister's hand and guided her into the house, to a spot on the ground. Lee had a baby boy in his arms that was no older than my own boy, Kane was.

"Lee!" Sakura said smiling and stretching, almost punching Sasuke, who moved her arm over, sighing. That must happen a lot.

"Hello, everyone this is my family. My wife Layla, my oldest daughter Melody, my oldest son Taku, my younger daughter Emily and my newest son Danzu."

Everyone greeted them in their own way. A loud pounding was heard coming down the stairs, I turned around to see my little daughter running down the stairs with her closest friend Yoshi close after her, annoyed. Yoshi was like Sasuke; that was for sure. Who knows, it may work out for her cause of her qualities like Shikamaru.

"Hello, I'm Shika." She said smiling.

"Yoshi." He said scanning over the room and then walking away. Shika shrugged and followed him into the kitchen.

"Can you excuse us girls please Lee, when have to go check on the babies of our own." I said.

"Of course. Do you have a room that I can place Danzu in for now?" He asked. I walked over to him, taking his youngest boy, and took him to Kane's room. Taking Kane and replacing Danzu in Kane's place.

Sakura had already gotten Hotaru from her room and was sitting on the couch beside Sasuke and Yoshi who had returned from eating. Shika was talking to Melody.

"Hi, I'm Shika."

"You said that." She mumbled. I was surprised, I suspected that she was upset for being torn from her home. I don't think Lee should have made them leave like that. It's simply ridiculous.

"What's your name, and his?'

"My name is Melody. My brother's name is Taku. Excuse yourself and go away." She said, I was surprised.

"Shika, can you please assist me in feeding Kane please?" I called to her.

"Yes mommy." She said running to my side as we went into the other room to give her some baby food. Sakura, Tenten, Emily and Hinata were in there doing the same.

"Hinata, did you sense anything weird about them?" She nodded.

"Both girls are blind." She said. "The older boy is mute while the younger one is very weak. He should be fine but he's not doing well now."

"Oh… so why wouldn't Lee tell us that?"

"Oh and his wife is blind the same. Somehow, even though in genetics it shouldn't happen like that, the boys eyesight is fine while only the girls are blind. The younger boy just can't speak."

"So what do we do?"

"I see it this way, Owen and Hotaru have wonderful eyesight so Hotaru will talk and converse with Melody and Emily because Hotaru doesn't talk much and it won't bother them. Owen can handle reading someone who can't speak." Hinata advised.

"Kuchi, Yoshi and Shika?" I asked.

"Yoshi and Kuchi will be suited for handling the boy, Shika, I'm not sure Ino. Her constant talking is insulting to the boy and the girls obviously talking, have her go with Hotaru, just for good incentive." Hinata suggested.

"Lee, I'm going to have your girls and son go out an play with the others so we can talk, alright?" I asked him when we entered back in the house.

"Um…"

"Don't worry Lee-san, everything's taken care of. I promise." Hinata said in a voice that spoke beyond her words, as he probably understood.

"Hinata, what's up usually you don't let the kids out this early?" Naruto asked.

"Be quiet Naruto, it's already afternoon." Shikamaru said.

"I'll watch them." Sasuke said standing up and exciting.

He walked over to Emily, Melody and Taku. "Come along please." He said. He took the two girls' hands and guided them. Taku followed, happily.

Layla looked around. "How many people are here?"

"About 10, excluding us and the young children. With the children there is 16 people."

"Ah." She answered.

"Sakura is the girl with the pink hair and the red dress. Her husband was the one who just left in the black shirt and jeans and dark blue hair. Ino is the blonde haired girl in the purple shirt and white skirt. Shikamaru is the sleeping one in the corner wearing a green jacket and black pants. Kiba is the one with the spiked black hair, the white shirt and jeans. Emily the one with brown hair and wearing a light blue dress is his wife. Tenten is the girl with her black hair into two buns, in her normal pink shirt and black pants. Her husband is beside her in the tan top and white pants." Lee explained.

"Oh, well hello all. What about the children?" Layla asked.

"Well Sakura has Hotaru in her arms. Tenten has Kimiko. Hinata has Ramen. Emily has Akira. Sakura has a son who you saw talking to the other little girl before, the little girl was Shika, they're both around Taku's age. Owen and Hotaru are the children of Tenten and Hinata respectively, they're both very quiet so you won't see or hear much of them but that's everyone. The other boy is a friend's of theirs that we are watching who stays with them also. He's also quite quiet because this is his new home." Lee said.

"Lee, have you told them I'm blind?"

"No I have not. Sorry." Lee said.

"Well now you know. I'm am blind, but I was able to see until I was about my youngest daughter's age of 3. I had to remember everything because I slowly lost my sight from then on. Lee said that maybe I could get help here for my sight and for my children so we came as fast as we can. I hope we are not imposing. I see you have many people here, for this event of?"

"It's my birthday. I'm Nara Ino. It's a pleasure." I said, taking her hand and shaking it. That brought a smile to her face. "My 22nd birthday."

"Well congrats."

"Thanks, well you're not imposing at all. Actually, we asked Lee to bring his family here to live with us. Everyone Lee has told you about lives in this house. There are many of us, but it's a rather large house so don't worry about having anything to worry about."

"Yeah, and you're not imposing at all. Sakura invited you guys to stay here." I said to her.

"Really that's wonderful. It's such an honor to be staying with you guys." She said.

"No such thing, we're glad to have you and your entire family. I'm going to get the kids." Sakura said walking outside. Soon Sasuke and Sakura entered with all the kids. Sasuke guiding the two girls by their hands.

"Did I mention the girls were blind too? Taku is mute as well. We were helping to get help for them here as well." Layla said.

"What do you think Sakura?" Lee asked.

"I'm sure we can do something. There could be countless reasons for someone going blind, who know why they are so until then I can't say anything else." Sakura said.

"As long as there's hope, I'm glad." Layla said. "I'd love to be able to see Lee and my lovely children for the first time. It grows tiring trying to create images of everyone I meet, especially my own family."

"I'm sure I would be sad if I couldn't see my own family too." Tenten said returning with Kimiko. Neji appeared in the doorway.

"Owen ran off again." Neji said. Tenten looked around.

"I'll find him, watch Kimiko." Tenten said going around the house and bring Owen back quickly. "How do you handle taking care of 5 kids, I can barely handle my two."

"I barely do anything, Lee handles it all. There also those of the palace who do a lot to. I do barely anything, just sit and talk with the girls. I have a hard time with Taku because he can't express to me through visually because I'm blind or words because he's mute. It's difficult but Lee and others help."

"Ramen." Hinata said as he crawled into the kitchen. "He's hungry, again?"

"Can I have some too Hina-chan!" Naruto yelled.

"Sure." Hinata replied. "Come in here. Would anyone else like some as well?" Almost everyone went in there. Sakura had to answer the door where Moegi and Konohamaru came in.

"Hey, ramen!" Konohamaru said running and eating too. Naruto, Konohamaru and Ramen ate like none other.

"What is this food?" Layla asked.

"It's ramen, the best food in the world." Naruto yelled, spitting food on everyone.

"Naruto." Hinata said sighing.

"Gross Naruto, why do you always do that?" Sakura said wiping herself and Hotaru down. Yoshi had intelligently ducked like all the young kids knew, besides their guests.

I could really imagine the horror of trying to live in that family. There were 4 children, two girls, two boys. The older boy is mute, the younger one is but a child so the both have no way to communicate with you because you yourself are blind. You don't even know what your children look like. Then you have two daughters that are both blind as well. So they can barely communicate among themselves or with you, except for Lee. It seems so difficult but I'm glad they manage.

She had light blue hair and she was wearing a gown of light blue and purple silks but I wasn't sure she knew or cared what she looked like and even less about what she was wearing today. She was adorned with what seemed to be a bag of arrows. I wonder if she could use them. She probably had poor aim, being blind, no offense meant.

We all after putting the litter children down for their naps, sat down. It had been an interesting morning. "Willl you tell me about your kids as in personality wise, like yourselves. Then I'll share about myself." Layla said.

"Ino, it's your birthday, why don't you begin?" Sakura said.

"Alright. My name is formally Nara Yamanaka Ino, I married Shikamaru 5 years ago about. I like talking a lot and I have a lot of experience being a ninja in the filed of mind composition and such things. I have two children, my daughter Shika who is like me in that she's loud but friendly and lazy like Shika, my husband. My son is extremely Shikamaru-like being quiet and never talking or doing much. Even eating is annoying to my son, he dislikes being bothered at all. I enjoy relaxing and being out in the son. Shikamaru, continue."

"I don't like doing much of anything, except being with my family. I dislike working as a ninja, but I can stand it most of the time, because my son and wife are there with me for now. It makes it better. My family is troublesome, but they're family and I love them very much." Shikamaru expressed lazily.

"I'm known as Uchiha Haruno Sakura. I love nature and taking care of people. I love my family and almost everything. I got married to Sasuke 5 years ago which, I had always wanted and my family consists of Yoshi, my headstrong little boy who's like Sasuke. My quiet but friendly newborn girl, Hotaru, who is both like Sasuke and me then there are my yet to be born twins, one is a girl, the other a boy. I work as a med-Nin and at that point, I'll be caring for my family at the same time. That's my life."

"I worked my entire life for two purposed until recently. They were reviving my clan that was destroyed in the massacre of the Uchiha Clan and getting revenge on my brother, the sorce of the massacre. After that, I settled down with Sakura and started a family. I've returned to working now but still make time for my family which is my whole life now. I don't like much going on, I like quite and relaxation, training too."

"I'm Hyuuga Hoshi Tenten. I've been with Neji for a long time and we got married with the others 5 years ago. I have my son Owen who is almost 5 now who is like his father, being talented and independent. I also have my daughter who seems to be taking to any situation she's put into." Tenten said.

"I'm Neji, and you've been introduced to my family. I was an ANBU until I recently retired so I could take care of my family and run the Hyuuga Clan thanks to my wife and cousin who made it possible, and of course Naruto."

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto! This person next to me is my wife Hinata. The little girl on her lap is my daughter Hiroka, she's quiet but friendly just like her mother but she's really smart and talented. Then I have my awesome ramen-eating son Ramen." Naruto said excitedly.

"I'm Uzumaki Hyuuga Hinata. You heard about my family and I'm the true heir to the Hyuuga Clan but I passed control to my husband so I could be with him as he's hokage. Which he surprisingly forgot to add."

"Oh yeah, thanks Hina-chan! I'm also Hokage of Konohagakure and I'm welcoming you here too! Hi!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto quiet." Hinata said.

"Sorry Hina-chan…Layla… everyone." They all nodded except for Layla who probably knew the loud volumes from Lee.

"It's quite alright Naruto." Layla said.

"Yeah, just try to remember that." Hinata said, worrying about her poor son's hearing. Her daughter had already adjusted her hearing to Naruto's yelling, but the baby couldn't.

"I'm Inuzuka Kiba. I'm the head of the clan as firstborn male. Our clan works with dogs in training them to do ninja work."

"What about working for the blind?" Lee asked.

"I can't do that Lee."

"But I can." Emily said. "I'm Emily, Kiba's wife. I can easily train one of Emme's puppies to help your family, however it's a small litter of 2 and soon they'll begin training, so we can begin then if you wish." She turned to her husband. "Would you mind assisting? Giving the pups intuition in ninja training as well, just in case."

"Of course Emily can cause that's her thing and I'll help them with minor ninja training, or major, if you wish."

"I'm not sure yet Kiba, but that would be of great help for the girls." Layla said.

"I think it's a great idea. Thank you so much Kiba." Lee said.

"You're welcome. Thank Emily though, the dogs of our clan our trained only with those who have senses as advanced as theirs, Emily specialized in making up for losses."

"I also know your clan doesn't stretch out of family. Dogs only as pets otherwise."

"Yeah, but Emily's pups have no such limitations by the clan. Her dog is beside the clan." Kiba explained.

"So you can?" Layla asked.

"Yeah, Emily will do most of it, but I'll help." Kiba said. Emily smiled, happy to help. That's what someone had told her before; she just couldn't remember who had told her.

"Now tell us about your family." I said smiling. I know this was my day but I was more interested in them. There was always tomorrow, then I had work.

"Well the only ones I need to tell you about are my two boys, the girls would tell you about themselves." I nodded. "Taku is very shy and likes to be by himself. He wants to be like his father, a ninja, a lot. I figured that since being mute wouldn't cause any problems, he could. My youngest is really young, so he's not going much of anywhere any time soon. Now the girls."

Emily stood up. "I'm Emily but mommy and daddy call me Emze. You can if you want. I like nature and animals. I also like singing and dancing." She said with a cute smile.

"I'm Melody. I like singing a lot but I also like learning ninja skills. My dad is a good teacher, I learned a lot from him. He's wonderful to me. I want to be a ninja, but it's difficult. I know I can if I want to." She said with a smile.

The girls seemed different from before, filled with hope, and dreams. "I haven't seen the girls this happy in a while. I'm glad." Lee said. "Thank you for letting us stay with you."

"Yeah about that, you're going to need to get another crib, we don't have enough. The same with you Konohamaru." Sasuke said.

"Alright Sasuke." Konohamaru said. "Oh yeah, I'm Konohamaru and I'm Naruto's apprentice and he's going to teach me to be like him, like he always has and I'll be even more successful, like that."

"Sweet dreams." Layla said with an admiring smile.

"I'm Moegi and my only dreams are to remain a wife to Konohamaru, be a kunoichi and take care of my family from now on. It's my life and I intend to be happy living it." Moegi said.

"You guys are amazing. I wish I could have the talents you process, the dreams you can reach, the bright future that you have a chance for. It's too difficult for me, my family is all I have. I just want them to live a better life than I have. I think it was best for us to come here, no matter how troublesome."

"Yeah, thank you guys so much." Melody said.

"Thank Sakura-chan, she's the one that can get Sasuke to do anything she wants, without here who knows where we'd be?"

"Let's save that for some other time. Now Ino's day has come and we should start our focus on her." Sakura said smiling. Yeah, my turn! I giggled, I sounded like Shika.

'Yeah!" I screamed, as it began.


	57. Time Skip 1

Time Skip :: P1

∆ (House) ∆ - ¤ (9 Months Later) ¤ - Φ (Sakura) Φ

It is now June 23rd. What a wonderful day. I grabbed the kids, along with the help of Owen who was now also 5, like the others. I was back to hospital work and Tsunade assured me that I'm completely fine. I was happy today because it was my husband, Sasuke's birthday.

"Wake up Sasuke!" I yelled hugging him. "Happy Birthday." I said. 5 babies in the house made things rather difficult. I had Ren and Ryuu. They are so adorable. Weirdly enough Ren looks exactly like me, and Ryuu exactly like Sasuke. I have trouble carrying all of them; it's extremely difficult. Especially when Ino was trying to deal with her own newborn and her 1 year old. Shika is not extremely helpful.

A lot has happened in the last 9 months. Yesterday Ino had her baby the 15th which is early but is fine in development thankfully. Moegi gave birth the 13th of March. Layla gave birth the 9th of April. Hotaru walks a little more, she's about 14 months now. Ren and Ryuu are 7 months so they're beginning to take the older kid's hands and hold themselves up, dragging down them. That wasn't the smartest idea they've had so far.

"I want to sleep Sakura. Come on." I kissed he cheek.

"Whatever you want. Have fun sleeping. Tell me when you want breakfast." I had 4 hungry children to feed.

"Thank you Sakura." I smiled.

"You're welcome Sasuke-kun." I said. Hinata and Tenten have been so extremely helpful with 5 babies in the house. Especially for me. I have twins. I also blame Sasuke for that. They babies were all fed and we fed ourselves, we are cabable of that. There were now too many people to count in this house.

Uchihas 6. Sarutobi 4. Inuzuka 3. Rock 7. Nara 5. Uzumaki 4. Hyuuga 4. There are 33 people living in this house. That's insane. I know the insanity because I live here, you should see the table. If we were 1 clan I could see that but there are so many of us.

However, we're going to be loosing 3 members soon. Kiba has duties to his clan now a days. Emily can't train dogs at the house, no matter how nice it is and she has no training, unlike those at his clan so we'll only have 30. It is still going to be crazy with 30 people here.

"Sakura how are your little ones?" Someone said from the ground. It was Mrs. Hyuuga, Kaydin's mother. His dad was probably at work.

"They all seem fine. Yoshi is probably with Hotaru. The twins are still waking up. Could you help me get them down?" I asked. She walked up the stairs and we went into the bedroom that the twins were in, I had to move Hotaru and the twins room beside our room. Yoshi was across the hall, he was fine with that.

Ren and Ryuu were opposites and they got along like Sasuke and I, perfectly. The complimented each other but they rather disliked being with each other, they weren't identical, and that was for sure.

She picked up the ever friendly and loud, Ren while I grabbed my second son. Ryuu was forever quite and without sound. No matter what, he wouldn't speak. No matter what. I knew that he could talk, but he didn't. It was extremely weird. He would be a good friend to Taku like that. Many of the kids would and did. Yoshi did.

Hotaru walked over to me, crashing into me. Falling at my feet. Yoshi smiled. He was growing ever independent. He did most things by himself. There wasn't much to worry about with him. He had just finished a year at the academy and they suggested another year. For good measure, they say it's 2 years that they need. I can't imagine how a prodigy like Kakashi and Itachi could ever be ninjas at the age of 6 or 7. Yoshi can't even control chakra very well. I couldn't until I was like 7. How could Kakashi become a Chuunin at 7. It's insane!

"Mommy, I think that Hotaru doesn't talk to me for a reason." Yoshi said.

"Remember when I thought you didn't talk to me?" I asked him, bending down to his level.

"Not really." He said.

"Well you did. I thought that something was wrong with you and you were all mute or something. I thought I messed up but it's just that she's quite, just like you."

"Really, so if I ask she'd talk to me?'

"Remember she's only 1. She can't talk very much at all either."

"Oh yeah." He said smiling.

"Alright, let's go play with the others." He nodded as we went outside.

They pretty much separated themselves by age. Yoshi, Shika, Kuchi, Melody, Taku, Emily, Hiroka and Owen were together. Mina, Kono, Ren and Ryuu were with their parents watching the siblings. Kimiko, Ramen, Hotaru, Kane, Danzu and Akira.

Yoshi and Shika were constantly doing stuff together but when it came to pairing that's what Owen and Yoshi did. They were head above their entire class. Shika was smart but stayed out of the light behind, Yoshi. Hiroka did the same behind her cousin, spending time with her sibling, by adoption. Melody and Emily did not go for the simple fact that Emily wasn't talented enough and Melody was still blind, there was no help. Taku did however. He could surprisingly use Ninjutsu and Genjutsu, but liked Taijutsu better, by nature.

I felt someone's arms wrap around me. "Morning Sasuke." I said. I turned around and kissed me, the kids all were like… gross. I remember those days; they were like only 10 years ago.

"So what's up?"

"They're just doing stuff." I said, shrugging. He took Ren from his aunt and played with his daughter. She really was like me; she even had little pink hairs, which was hilarious. A pink haired, natural-born Hyuuga. That was a shock to the world.

"I want a puppy!" Em yelled. It was happy to learn that Emily could have surgery to see, which she was still recovering from currently. She wanted a puppy to guide her but Emily, was the one who was training. It was funny that Emily would be the one to train the puppies because Em, is Lee's son. We had to nickname her to save confusion during training sessions with the puppies.

"Later Em." Emily told her. Emily was holding on her lap one of the lately born puppies that were being trained for Emily. "The puppy is tired."

"Alright." She answered. She had a surprising vocabulary for a 3 year old. She was the youngest in their group.

"So what are you going to do for my birthday?" Sasuke asked with a smirk.

"No one better get pregnant or I'm going to hurt you both." Ino warned. "If we didn't have enough kids already. I'm serious if you or Layla have another kid we might go insane from all the children around her." Shikamaru pulled her down in the chair.

"Sh. You have to be quite around the baby, stupid." He said glaring at her.

"Sorry Mina."

"I promise Ino." I said. "Better?"

"I wouldn't suggest saying anything Sasuke." Tenten said sitting by Hinata watching Kimiko and Ramen in the sandbox. Ramen and Kimiko were rivals, the fought constantly, food usually. Or toys. A sand fight would be bad. Like Gaara on a bad day.

There was a knock on the door. I opened it. There they were… Gaara and Kankuro. Temari was surprisingly absent when we called to invite them to the party. Or whatever.

"Hey! Sand!" Kankuro said.

"It's a sandbox." Shika said, as if he was stupid.

"Kankuro?" Yoshi asked.

"Hey I remember you. It was a long time ago though."

"His birthday, last year."

"Yep. I remember your sandbox." He turned to his brother. "Gaara this time don't attack me with the sand."

"Where's his sand?" I asked.

"At home. He doesn't need more than he has in his bookbag."

"How much is that?" Sasuke asked.

"A gallon bag full." Gaara answered.

"I doubt we'd be attacks. If they did attack us they'd be dead soon enough." Tenten said. "We wouldn't let them near our kids."

"Of course." Hinata said smiling.

"So how's Temari?" Shikamaru said.

Kankuro broke out into laughter. She has a little kid like that one." He said pointing to Hotaru.

"Really?" Sasuke asked interested.

"She met this guy named… I forget what but she had a child and she's crazy mean to everyone, besides the kid. She loved that boy like no one's ever seen from her. It's hilarious."

"Who wouldn't?" I asked.

"I think Gaara and you need a romantic life!" Naruto pronounced. He tripped into the sandbox, coughing up sand.

"Naruto?" Hinata asked worried.

"I'm alright."

"Be careful, alright." She said. He nodded.

"But like I was saying." Hiroka pushed him in the sand.

"Daddy, sit down in the sand." Everyone was laughing. He sat up.

"I like trees better. If not, I'd go live in Suna with Gaara."

"You'd leave me?" Hiroka asked looking at her dad.

"Never, you got that. Not for a very very long time."

"Promise?"

"Yeah." I had to admit, he always kept his promises but as Hokage, could he never leave her? It was questionable, with Naruto… who knows? "So like I was saying… what do you guys think?"

"Gaara has a girl."

Gaara pushed Kankuro into the sand box. Everyone looked at him. "He misses it." We laughed about that one.

Kankuro got up. "Yeah, I definitely missed you pushing me into the sand, head first while I was talking because I love sand soooo much!" He said sarcastically.

"Good."

"Come on Gaara please?" I asked.

"No."

Ino took out her phone and called someone. "Hey Temari, who's Gaara's girl." It was safe to say that Temari was wondering who it was, why they called and Ino's phone would never work again. Sandboxs, who knew they were so useful, and dangerous?

"Gaara."

"Don't call Temari." He warned her. He then tossed her a chunk of money. "Sorry but I had to. She would have called back."

"And that would have been soooo horrible." Ino countered sarcastically.

"I agree, it would have been." Gaara said.

"Tell us!" Yoshi yelled. Gaara just glared but it had no effect on Yoshi.

"Fine alright. Her name's Zuka Kayo. She's a fire elementist. Her height is 5'8". She weights 113 pounds. Her hair is brown. Eyes are brown as well. Her favorite color is gold and she loves the desert. She and I have been dating for 3 months, and 4 days." Gaara said.

"Obsessed and was that so hard?"

"Yes." Gaara answered.

"I want a picture." One flung at my head as I caught it between my fingers. It was her profile card, no wonder all the weird info. Girls are serious if they hand these out. The serial number can be tracked my anyone. I remember trying to get Sasuke's profile card. "She's pretty Gaara. She's like your age, right?"

"Yeah, 21." Did I mention we're 23 now?

"I'm surprised you didn't tell us that too." Sasuke said.

"Ages are important things, and secretive." Gaara answered.

"He's right. Women don't give out their age Sasuke." I reminded him.

"I just turned 23. It's no big deal." Sasuke said.

"And that has nothing to do with anything because we were talking about Women." I said.

"I know. I was making a statement."

"Oh yeah and happy birthday Sasuke." Gaara said. Gaara handed him a sack full of something. Sasuke pulled out a cloak. Sasuke smirked. "Invisability Cloak. It has a special seal on it so once you touch the seal, your invisible. It's useful."

"Especially for an ANBU, thank you." Sasuke said.

"You're welcome."

"My gift!" Naruto said putting a box on Sasuke's lap. He opened it. It was a mp3 player. Naruto had destroyed Sasuke's old one a few years back, not that he used it much.

"Thanks Naruto."

"Hinata said it would be nice. Her idea."

"Thanks Hinata." I handed him a box, from Neji and Tenten – and family.

He opened it… it was the game… would you rather? We all broke out into laughter. It had been a tradition to buy a weird game on someone's birthday and play it. It started with Truth or Dare with Ino and it's gotten crazier ever since. We definitely love playing around.

"Here you go." Shika said handing Sasuke a present.

He opened it to find a personalized person kunai set. It was really nice. The last time he got one was for our marriage. We each got individual gifts.

"My turn." I said handing him an extremely large and heavy box. Trust me, it was. He took it from me, smirking at my inabitity. He realized it was heavy when he set it down. He opened it to see a book, a rather huge book of our life. Really his, from day 1. I had looked in archives and had been working on it, for almost… a decade now. I figured that he deserved it now. We've been married what? 6 years. I figured it was big enough for now. At least to give it to him.

"What in the world is this book?" It was about 4 inches thick and entitled. "Uchiha Sasuke 101." It was a book all about Sasuke. I had started it when I was 13. After being on the team with him.

"It's your life silly. Your life everything that I could pull together, type out and get it printed. It's all done, up until… well um… now." I smiled.

"I had it finished last night and brought her by Kankuro."

"Yeah, it is heavy. Could you have a bigger more busy life?"

"Yeah I was gone for a few years remember." We all laughed about it. We didn't think about that anymore.

"Well there is your life." I said smiling. "In a nutshell cause I don't know that much about you, besides lately. The last 10 years really."

"Ah. Which why it is so detailed. Well thank you very much." He said kissing me again, which I kissed back and the kids threw sand at is which Gaara diverted – at Kankuro.

We went in and played would you rather for a while. It was hilarious the sorts of questions that came up. We played for a long time until a few of the others had to go to work, Shikamaru, Ino, Kiba, Naruto, Konohamaru, Moegi and Lee all had to. It wasn't really a few as a lot. Luckily Naruto gave him the day off, the others and I watched their kids so they could play together. I had today off, luckily.

The kids were in the basement and I left our kids with the others so Sasuke could talk to me, as he asked. "What's up Sasuke?"

"How are you doing with everything, over all?" He asked, wrapping his arms around me. We were young, we had a family and I worked ridiculous hours so I could be with my family. It was alright though, I could handle it. Night work was always easier, at least at the hospital.

"I'm fine, it's your birthday."

"I'm just wondering. I really want you to be happy Sakura, with me, our family, with everything." I hugged him, resting my head on his shoulder.

"Just having our family and you, it makes me happy. I am happy, don't worry." I said. "I promise. Do I look upset?"

"No, but I'm just wondering."

"Well stop because you're not supposed, it's your birthday have fun." I said.

"Alright. You feel like going to the movies tonight?"

"I guess but shouldn't be stop having other people watch our kids?" I asked him.

"Sakura… you do it all day long most of the time. So do I on my day-offs. It's fine, they'll agree to it for all the crazy things that have been going on. I want to spend time with you."

I laughed/giggled. "Alright then, you're right. We'll go. What are we going to see? We should take everyone to see Spiderman 3, tomorrow." I said.

"Yeah but for tonight we'll find something." I nodded and we returned to everything.

Our life was simple. Owen walked alongside Hotaru, holding her hand. She usually hung onto my legs. I carried Ryuu. Sasuke carried Ren and we took care of everything like that. Emily stayed home as a housewife. Tenten and Hinata sometimes were here, mostly with their clan.

Our children were amazing. Ryuu was extremely talented. Already walking pretty much. Ren was close behind, they adapted well to anything that was going on. Hotaru was an individual, for sure. She was quite, didn't like to talk but was quite friendly to people. She was kind and gentle but strong. Yoshi was Sasuke's kid, like Ryuu.

Shikamaru was as lazy as ever but having another kid in the house brought more pain to him. Ino didn't like his use of the world troublesome. It upset her. I think sometime's he does it for attention. Ino is busy taking care of the two kids. Shika is a good big sister to Kane. Kane is very lazy but is just like Shikamaru. Mina is just like Ino. They're family is well rounded.

Shin was extremely unhealthy. Layla, you could tell was very worried. She believed that the troubling birth was a sign that he wouldn't make it. He was here but he wasn't, 'here'. He was dying and we couldn't help. He was too premature to do anything. Melody doesn't seem to care that she is going to remain blind. She gets along best with Owen. He uses his Byakugan to guide her.

Danzu made through by himself, well. He was just as cheerful as anyone else was. He got along best out of his family, besides Emily. She was talkative, intelligent and was exactly like her mother. She was a beauty. We didn't have to worry about Lee's looks taking over. Layla's beauty prevented that. Layla had 1 year until she could begin to see clearly. The surgery was just completed, we wouldn't know until then.

Kono is Konohamaru's firstborn son. His only one, for now. I'm sure that he'll be a good dad. Kono is just like Ramen is and was. Moegi adores having a little baby of her own. She pretty much keeps Kono away from Konohamaru which upsets him. Kono seems to think it's a game.

"Sakura, when did your Yoshi say his first words?"

"I don't know. He never talked to me. Ask Sasuke." I said. Sasuke was the only one who ever talked to me

"I don't remember stuff like that. It was like 1 and a half but he didn't talk much when he was growing up." Sasuke said. He turns to me. "Are you still upset about that?"

"Of course not. I was upset because I thought he didn't like me and couldn't talk or something." I explained to him. That and that Sasuke had made him to dependant on only Sasuke. I was his mother!

"Sakura, are you talking to yourself again? About me? Behind my back?" Sasuke asked.

"No I wasn't. She's been quite for a while. I haven't talked to her since… well since you were leaving, it really has been that long. I wonder what's she's been up to?" I thought.

_Inner Self! Where are you? Are you there? _

**Yes I am. What's up with you? We haven't talked in like… forever. **

_It's only been like 5 years. _

**5 years is forever when you have no clock and live inside someone's head. **

_What do you do in there? _

**Not much. I have all these kids of yours to deal with? **

_Huh? You can talk to them? _

**Only when you're pregnant and they're attacked to you. Who do you think takes care of their minds. I've been too busy with them. Especially lately. Twins? Are you sure you aren't stupid! **

_Sasuke and I have a clan to revive thank you. I think our family is simply wonderful, don't you agree? _

**Yes it is. You have 4 kids right? The first born boy… **

_Yoshi, yeah. Then there's my youngest two babies, the twins. _

**What's their names? **

_Ryuu is the boy, meaning dragon. Ren is the girl, meaning water lily. _

**They are sure complete opposites aren't they? **

_Of course, Ryuu is just like Sasuke and Ren is just like us. It's funny how Yoshi is like Sasuke when he was younger and Hotaru has taken to the peaceful quite form of Sasuke as well. _

**It's sure hard being you. Sasuke spends a lot of time around the kids, not that you don't. It's just that Sasuke's attitude and behavior is something that they could easily mimic while yours… ours, is not. **

_Ah. Well it's good that they want to be like their dad. A house full of Sasuke's. _

**Uchiha more or less. That's an Uchiha behavioral trait. You're trying to bring back the Uchiha Clan. I guess you're succeeding. Good job. **

"Yes! I rock!" I yelled. Everyone was looking at me.

"Sakura?" Sasuke asked in concern.

"… that time I was talking to her." I laughed. "Turns out she's been super busy lately too."

"With what?" Sasuke said.

"Well who do you think deals with the minds of our unborn children? Who do you think understand them Sasuke?"

"That's what she has been doing." I nodded.

¤ (Later) ¤

We left the kids with everyone else and Sasuke and I went to go see a movie. Just him and me. "Everything's wonderful now, isn't it?"

"Yes it is. I have a family, with you, thanks to you. I have you and I'm finally happy. And you know that I love you, right?" I hugged him.

"Of course I do."

"Then all my goals are complete." He said. "Thanks to you."

"I didn't do it. You did Sasuke. All along. I only helped. They're your goals and I was happy to help you with them."

"Don't think that I'm going to leave you now Sakura." He said. I wouldn't dream of it. And for the last 5 years, I haven't. I know he wouldn't.

"I know you wouldn't."

"Sakura, are all your goals complete?"

"I don't know. I don't remember every having any goals." I said. "My goals were always just to help you with your goals, protect those important to me, take care of my family, and love you."

"Then I guess we're both fulfilled." He said, wrapping his arms around her.

"I believe we are, Sasuke." I said.

Rejected and Loosing

You figured he'd always be gone

Returned and Finding

never thought that day is today

Hurting and Aching

Given a Chance after so long

Rejected and Saving

I've just seen the impossible

Happy and Loving

to live another happier day

Living and Dreaming

living the life once only dreamed

Crying and Hating

some people, like him, never change

Wishing and Wanting

he could return to hurt you again

Lying and Taking

His last words were 'you'

Smiling and Hugging

forgiveness isn't what he wanted

Forgiven and Kissing

You could forgive him, once more

Marriage and Children

The result was worth it, for you

© Who Knew – Aniecä Sophistica

A/N: I'm sure that this chapter was pretty bad but I messed a chapter or two with this time skip so we'll be going back to cover this stuff. It'll be covered in the next chapter or two. Take this as a prediction of what's to come. It's really only one because this covered everything. I just missed the information on the Sakura Festival which isn't imperative but I'll cover it. Then we'll skip on ahead again. I'm tired of moving slow. There's not much until the kids are older. Thanks for reading. Aniecä Sophistica.


	58. Sakura Festival

Sakura Festival

A/N: Sorry again. I've been working super hard for my exams and stuff, not that you care but I have been. I'm a Sophmore now so I just finished up school and now I promise you, a chapter a week though you and I won't know what day because I'll do it as I feel the need but I promise one weekly. Thanks for understanding.

∆ (Home) ∆ - ¤ (Months Earlier, March 1) ¤ - Φ (Sakura) Φ

I awoke. What an awesome day. It was the first day of my favorite holiday ever, the Sakura Festival. It was also the month of Yoshi and My birthday. Yeah us! I'm turning 24.

Mrs. Yamanaka, Ino's mom was dared during Ino's birthday party to baby sit all the kids during the party but I'm not sure how well that would work out. I decided that we'd leave Mina, Shin, Kono, Ren, and Ryuu with her. Hotaru, Danzu, Kane, Kimiko, and Akira were old enough to walk along side of us so they came along.

"Sasuke, wake up!" I yelled.

"Sakura, what?" He asked sitting up.

"It's the beginning of the Sakura Festival." He looked at the calendar.

"So it is, we'll go when it starts… at eight." I looked at the clock.

"Man! It's only 6." I frowned. He wrapped his arms around me.

"It's fine… get yourself dressed, feed the kids and then it'll be time."

"Good idea, thanks Sasuke." I kissed him and went to the closet picking out my pink dress kimono.

I changed into and came out of the bathroom. Sasuke wrapped his arms around me. "You look beautiful, is this one new?"

"Yes, I got it last week just for this occasion."

"It's beautiful." He said with a smile.

"Thanks well I've got stuff to do before we leave."

"Don't forget to get everyone else up and get Ren and Ryuu ready for Ino's mother's place." He reminded me.

"Don't worry, I won't." I ran over to the next room.

Ren was as cheerful as could be. She woke up with the sun and was as energetic as always as soon as she woke up. She didn't cry much but she absolutely loved attention, through sounds more than crying. She was adorable and had small pink hairs on top of her hair. She had light green eyes like mine. She was just like me and the opposite of her twin.

Ryuu is Ren's twin brother. Ryuu is the younger one. He is as quiet and peaceful as Yoshi, just like Sasuke. He likes to be left alone and doesn't do much besides sleep and walk around place. He's definitely like Sasuke in every way. He even has Sasuke's raven hair and onyx eyes. They're exactly alike.

"Come here Ren, your brother asleep still?" I talked to her as I picked her out of her crib. "Sorry we can't spend today together, but we've got the Sakura Festival most of this month when we're not working part of it, so sorry but you can't come."

She looked sad. "Hungry?"

"Ah." She said as I took her downstairs and fed her. I noticed Hinata came down the stairs quietly in a light purple kimono that matched her eyes beautifully, and her hair as well. She was carrying Ramen. She fed him his ramen for the morning and took a seat beside me.

"How are things?" She asked, trying desperately to start a conversation.

"I'm excited about the festival."

"I know you are. You're smiling more than ever."

"I love this holiday, vacationing, time with family, Sasuke, and the best time of the years, the colors and everything about it is just perfect."

"I agree, though I like winter better."

"Why?"

"I like the quiet peace and serenity it brings, as well as the unpredictability, excitement and adventure." Hinata said. "It's never the same year after year, yet it is, basically."

"That's beautiful Hinata."

"Yeah. I like poems about winter."

"Like which ones?" I asked.

"The silence will be welcomed  
By a solitary crow.  
An eerie song of mystery  
That few will ever know.

For winter keeps its secrets,  
The ones not hard to hide.  
The answer's all around us,  
But the question sleeps inside.

"It's a poem by John Coughlin. One of my favorites." Hinata told me.

"That's really pretty. Do you write poetry?"

"Sometimes. I like painting but I haven't done that in a while."

"Really?"

"Yeah, since I got married I haven't. I don't have the time."

"Ask Naruto for a break from work and go somewhere and write poetry and paint. You deserve it."

"Maybe I might at home, at night after the festival. I have done it before, the serenity of the festival at night makes me paint and write. I love it."

"If you need help escaping, I will."

"Thanks but I may just be straight forward and ask." I gasped and we began laughing.

"Well I have to check on the other 3." I said as I took Ren upstairs.

"Morning Mommy." Yoshi said as he walked through the halls to the bathroom. Yoshi was about to turn 5 in a few days, well the 16th of the month.

Yoshi had grown to be independent yet dependant on Sasuke and I. If he could do it by himself, he would, though he knew what he couldn't do and would immediately ask for help instead of making a fool of himself trying to attempt it. If he though he possibly could, he'd try until he got it. He was like a combination of my logic and Sasuke's skills and strength. He was a source of pride for Sasuke and I.

He loved his family more than anything in the world. He loved watching Ryuu and Ren. Ren sees him as someone her age to help her. Ryuu sees him as a close friend. Hotaru is his best friend, inseparable those two. Sasuke and he bond through his minor ninja skills and such. He and I through being with his family. He's definitely more like Sasuke was, I suppose when he was growing up, from what Sasuke does say.

"Morning Yoshi." I said bending down and hugging him. "Do you know what today is?"

"It's the Sakura Festival." He said smiling. "You love today because it's about you right?"

"It's not about me but I do love it. It's an amazing time of the year."

"Like Christmas?"

"Why don't you tell me what you think it could be like?"

"I think that there are people. They are together and celebrating something. They'll have fun and be happy and stuff like that."

'Yeah, like that. Like Christmas but everyone is out on the streets together instead of at home with their friends and family. It's like a party on the streets. Fancy outfits, fireworks and much more."

"Wow… really? This is so exciting! I can't wait. Can we go now?"

"I wish we could but we have to wait."

"Why?"

'Because it starts at 8. What time is it?"

He looked at the clock and guessed. "7:45?"

"It's 7:15 but that was very close remember that 15 is to your right, 45 is to your left."

"Alright so…"

"45 minutes."

"I'll get ready." He said running off and slipping smashing into… Sasuke. I laughed as Sasuke looked at his oldest son and just laughed as Yoshi showed a second of fear and he began laughing too.

"Sakura did you get him excited?"

"So maybe I did? Is it my fault he's just as excited as I am."

"Yes, he could have been…"

"He'd be fine." I said trying to stop laughing.

"No running in the house Yoshi." Sasuke said kneeling down. "Are you alright?'

"I guess I am, your better than falling down stairs."

"Yeah, that's why we don't run." I reminded him.

"I'll be careful mom. Thanks dad. Bye." He said running into the bathroom.

"When will he learn?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know." I said. "Aren't you going to get ready too?"

"I'm going to get Yoshi's outfit and then dress Ryuu. You can get Hotaru and Ren dressed, right?"

"Of course I can Sasuke, I'm their mother."

"Just asking." He said walking off with his hands behind his head and disappearing. I rolled my eyes and laughed, Sasuke.

I went into Hotaru's room. She was nearly 2 and she was a wonderful personification of spring. She was quiet yet friendly and peaceful. She was happy and cheerful, smart and talented and showing wonderful signs of being an amazing daughter. She listens well and talks a bit. She has green eyes and Sasuke's hair.

"Mommy, hi!" She said on her bed.

"Ready to get dressed?"

"Mhm." She said nodding. She followed me to her closed and I held up two kimono's she took one and I helped her get it on. All my kids, and all those in the house were much more well-developed then a normal kid would be. I couldn't imagine how skilled Itachi was to be a ninja by 6 but Yoshi is close I'd have to say, so is Owen.

"You look beautiful." I said once we were done. She got on her sandals and went downstairs.

"I don't want to Ino." Shikamaru said holding his daughter on his lap.

"I do!" Shika said. "I want to go."

"Me too." Yoshi yelled.

"I do too." Naruto yelled.

"Naruto?!" Ino and Shikamaru question and yelled.

"What… I want to go to the festival."

"You are as soon as you get Ramen dressed." Hinata said handing him Ramen. Naruto walked off to get his child dressed. Hiroka was already dressed and watching TV in the living room.

"Family, ready!" Lee called. "Report Status." Lee said.

Layla walked over. "Emily, Taku and Melody are ready."

"Danzu is working hard to get ready, but struggling so I have to finish helping him. Shin is next." Layla said returning to helping the kids. She popped back in. "Melody is scared and so is Emily."

"Why?" Yoshi asked Lee.

"Because Melody is afraid that people won't like her because she's blind and Emily is new here and thinks she won't be liked."

"I will talk to her." Yoshi said walking off.

"Wow, he's nothing like you Sasuke." Ino said eating her food.

"True." Shikamaru said.

"What does that mean?" Sasuke said sulking. I giggled and he stared at me.

"It's true, you avoided other's problems, it wasn't your business after all."

"Well it wasn't."

"Same as always Sasuke. On that." He nodded understanding what I was saying. He got offended if I didn't clarify my words.

"Why can't you dress him properly? Ever?" Emily said carrying a poorly dressed Akira.

"It's not my fault it's difficult to dress a baby." Kiba said.

"It really isn't she can do a lot of it for herself." Emily said.

"I can." Akira said.

"Has anyone seen Kuchi?" Hinata asked frantically.

"Outside." Hiroka said pointing to the main tree outside his bedroom window.

"Thanks Hiroka." Hinata said as she jumped into the tree and sat beside her adoptive older child.

"Nee-chan." Kuchi said hugging her tight.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm scared that people may hate me because of mommy." He said with tears in his eyes. She wiped them away.

"One thing that Naruto has taught the people is not to judge people based on anything but themselves because they've made that mistake before. They'll give you a chance, or the hokage, Naruto will have their heads." Hinata said with a smile.

"Really, you think he would?"

"No, but he'd be upset and yell at them. Does that work?"

"Yeah. Will you help me pick something to wear?" Hinata kissed his head.

"Of course I will. Come along." I watched from the ground with Ren in my arms as I helped them inside the house from the tree.

"Sakura, are you ready?" Sasuke asked. I turned around handing him Ren so he could take Ren and Ryuu to Mrs. Yamanaka's to be watched for the day.

Tenten walked into the house as all the madness was beginning. She was guiding her daughter by the hand. I guessed that Owen and Neji were already at the festival since it was nearing opening festivities time.

Kimiko is the kind of daughter that clan's like Neji and Hinata's want. She is obedient, quiet. She speaks only when spoken to is the strongest of girls, talented in using her Byakugan already and extremely smart. She listens to her parents, behaves like a perfect young lady and is the kind of fake person that Neji and Tenten used to hate but have difficulty dealing with. Kimiko since she heard stories of the clan took those words of heart, scaring her parents.

Ino walked over with Kane. Kane is a sweet quiet boy. He's the laziest of the Ino's kids. The only boy but he's just like Shikamaru. They look the same, act the same and talk in the same way. It's entertaining to listen to them as they complain, even though Shikamaru is 24 and Kane is 2 there are so many similarities.

"You guys haven't left yet?" Tenten asked.

"No, but we should have." I said. "Yoshi, we're leaving. Hotaru… come on." Hotaru was at my side holding my hand before I knew it and Yoshi came too, leisurely behind me. "We'll be going now. See you there."

"Right… come on everyone."

"Sakura, would you mind staying and helping?" Ino asked.

"Yoshi, Hotaru would you mind staying with Tenten and Kimiko until mommy gets the other's ready." They shook their head and followed behind Tenten as they were off. I didn't like dumping them off like that but there was so much to do.

"Alright… who needs help?" I asked.

"I've got Ramen ready." Naruto said running with Ramen toward the steps. Of course he fell and with Hinata across the room with Kuchi and Hiroka, she was screaming.

Kiba was right under Ramen and caught him. "Man Naruto you would be dead without us."

"More like his kids would be. He's survive anything." I said sighing. "I feel bad for them."

Hinata ran to Kiba taking the frightened to death Ramen in her arms, cradling him though he was a year and 10 months. "I'm okay." Ramen said as Hinata set him down and fixed his hair.

"I'm glad."

"I am ready to go. Can we go?" He asked.

"Sure." She took her son's hand and Kuchi and Hiroka followed her. "Naruto we're going, hurry up." Hinata said. Naruto gulped and followed behind, afraid to see the wrath of the woman he loved so much and though would never hurt him.

"All this little ones are with Mrs. Yamanaka." Emily said. "She just called." I nodded.

"Mommy is Akamaru and Elle coming?" Akira asked with the dogs at her side.

"I guess that would be fine." Emily answered her daughter.

"Yeah!" Akira said. So Kiba's family was gone so all that was left was Shikamaru, Shika, Ino, and Kane as well as Sasuke, Lee's family and Konohamaru. Moegi wanted to stay with her child and help Mrs. Yamanaka.

"Konohamaru?" I called.

"I'm leaving now bye." He said jumping from the balcony and leaving.

I jumped as Sasuke appeared and wrapped his arms around me. "Jumpy are we?"

"Yes I am. I'm also ready to go to the festival."

"Then go." Shikamaru said from the other room. He pulled his daughter behind him and carried his son over his shoulder. "Ino took Mina to her mom's."

"So that's everyone." He nodded and we left to the festival.

--

We all gathered at the center of the city. Naruto forgot he had to give a speech so he was sort of escaping everyone by doing that. "Um… hi everyone… well I'd just like to say that this is by far Konoha's most famous festival and holiday so I want everyone to be polite to foreigners since the war is over, and have a great time."

Neji walked over with his arm around his wife and hand guiding his daughter's steps. Owen was independently walking to Neji's side. "Your children." He said. I smiled as Yoshi and Hotaru ran toward Sasuke and I.

"Thanks for watching them. I had to get everyone here." He nodded.

"Did you hear about Lee's family?" Neji nodded. Neji and Tenten had tiredly, once again moved back to the Hyuuga Complex when work got tough. Kimi, their daughter was a weird case for a child, normally, even Hotaru would argue all the time with everyone. It was part of being 2 my parenting books said.

She however didn't, ever. She agreed to anything and everything her parents said. She accepted it, no questions asked had no opinion of everything. She was the perfect symbol of what the clan wanted her to be, but it made her parents miserable to see her so… weak seeming.

"Are they doing better?" Neji asked.

"Not really. I'm started the treatment for the three blind girls. However the mute child has no vocal chords at all and will never talk. Their youngest is going to die. It's so weak and isn't very well. She's at the hospital now trying to get a treatment for him but there isn't much we could do for it."

"That's horrible."

"I couldn't stand loosing any of my kids." I said squeezing Hotaru's hand in mine.

"Yeah, you've been very close with them haven't you?" I nodded. "Well we have things to do… bye." I nodded.

I was going to start crying. "It's okay mommy, they know." Yoshi said looking up with his onyx eyes.

"Who?"

"Melody knows that her brother is sick and thinks he should rest in peace. Emily is scared for her brother. Taku can see and hear everything being said and just knows. I don't think that Danzu understands."

"He's young Yoshi but he will come to understand."

"Mommy, what's going on?" Hotaru asked.

"Can we not talk about it, please Hotaru?" I asked looking into her eyes. She nodded, worried about something, understanding that something was happening.

"What do we do now?" Hotaru asked.

"Let's party!" I said as I grabbed Sasuke's hand and Hotaru's while Yoshi grabbed Sasuke's and we all went to the stands to talk and feast with friends.

Something tapped me on the back, I jumped, it was sand. "Sorry but I needed to get your attention." I turned around to see Gaara.

"Gaara." I said hugging him. He stopped back and just glared at me.

"I would suggest you don't do that." Sasuke said almost with a smirk. I'm sorry but I should know who's the people you hug and who isn't. I should… but I don't.

"Who's she? Should I be concerned?" A girl with long brown hair and big brown eyes said staring at me, seemingly upset.

"This is Uchiha Haruno Sakura. Wife of the famous Uchiha Sasuke. This is Sasuke and that is their children…"

"This is Yoshi and that is Hotaru. The twins are with Ino's mom."

"Twins!" The woman said as if it was surprising.

"Yeah Ryuu and Ren."

"Those are pretty names but 4 kids, isn't that ridiculous to take care of. Then you guys are famous ninjas too. How do you manage?" She asked.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Gaara's fiancée." She said. "Zuka Kayo."

"Oh so this is here. We heard so much about you from Gaara when he last visited, but that's been a while. How long have you been engaged."

"Since just now actually. He just asked me when we arrived when we were under the most beautiful Sakura tree." I smiled. I was glad to see Gaara and Kayo so happy. It made me happy too.

"That wonderful."

"Thanks so… more about you guys, please?"

"Well Yoshi is 5. Hotaru is 2 and the twins are… 14 months."

"So you're going to have a large family I guess."

'Yes." I answered simply, holding Sasuke's hand to calm him.

"That's nice. Many people do. I don't know what Gaara wants but we do a lot of traveling and it makes it difficult. Um… can we join you by the way?"

"Sure." I said.

"How is everyone?" Gaara asked.

"Well Lee's family is living with us so we've got a pretty full house. Kiba is thinking about having his own home near his family and yet everything insanity within the house."

"Who all is there?" Kayo asked.

"33 people. There's a lot of people. Actually 4 of them, Neji's family isn't living with us but they're in and out as things go."

"29 people is still a lot."

"However it's starting to get smaller again. Kiba's family leaving is -3. Then Neji's is -4 so that's -7 there."

"Yeah, so how are things with your family in particular?" Gaara asked.

"Well everyone is well. Sasuke's back to work and I work too, the late night shift between 9pm and 4am. I take care of the kids during the day."

"When do you sleep?"

"I sleep from 4-7 and then late afternoon at 2 when Sasuke comes back I sleep from 3-6. Then make dinner for everyone and I'm gone and I spend the last few hours with Sasuke and the family."

"Sound difficult." She said.

"Not really, there have been a few times where it's tough, when Sasuke's on missions but during those times, all the girls are usually here, watching the kids so I can get a few hours of sleep since they work the normal day hours or another ninja will watch them. Everyone is good about helping everyone."

"That's wonderful." Kayo said.

"When's the marriage?" Sasuke asked.

"Marriage?" Yoshi asked him.

"A marriage is when two people get married, like your mom and I." I nodded. Yoshi and Hotaru have never been to a wedding.

"Well the wedding is going to me in December. It's the coolest time of year so when we have guests from other parts, they won't die of heat exhaustion and stuff." Kayo said.

"That makes sense." Sasuke said, nodding.

"I've heard that December there is like summer here, which is extremely pleasant."

"It's in December, you can hang out in the sun all day, but I recommend bring sun protection. Everyone, even your little ones are invited." Gaara said.

"Thank you." Sasuke said.

"Yeah, wedding, in sand!" Yoshi yelled

"You remember being there?" I asked.

"Do you know where Naruto is?" Gaara asked.

"Hiding from Hinata."

"Who's she?" Kayo asked.

"His wife, he almost killed their son this morning when he was running around the house. Their son flew off the second story of the edge."

"Is ramen okay?" Hotaru asked, concerned.

"Yeah, Kiba saved him." I said.

"But Naruto's afraid that Hinata's mad, so he's hiding."

"Oh, well I'll find him." Gaara said. "Come Kayo."

"Okay, bye. Talk to you guys later, maybe." Kayo said as she ran after Gaara.

"He seems the same, Gaara."

"You know some people act the same toward some people, and different toward some." I laughed. Sasuke was right. Ino for a long time though that Sasuke was the same, because he acted the same to her, but he's someone totally different to me. I still love him the same though.

"Alright, so let's start beginning this." I said. Sasuke, Yoshi, Hotaru and I all walked through, going to different stands, talking to people and such things. I hoped that Naruto understood that he couldn't hide from Hinata. If she wanted to get him, she could easily. Byakugan, duh Naruto!

"Mommy, this is fun." Hotaru said, smiling.

"I'm glad you're having fun, Hotaru. Are you Yoshi?"

"Yeah!" Yoshi yelled happily.

"Sasuke?" He nodded, he was a bit down. He lost his family in a massacre so family events like these sometimes brought back memories most would consider good that makes him remember his brother and what he did to his family. It hurts him, but he'll be okay. I know it.

"Yeah. I'm enjoying it Sakura." He said in a calm, in-control tone. He was trying not to ruin it for us. I took his hand in mine and rested my head on his shoulder.

"It's okay. You can't go back Sasuke. You can only move forward. Some move." I said pulling him along, running through the streets. The kids following better than Sasuke was. "Don't be slow Sasuke." He pulled me back and we fell down and we all laughed. It's been too long that's he's been sad. Even a moment is too long.


	59. Time Skip 2

Time Skip 2: The Family

A/N: This takes place after the Sakura Festival Chapter.

I walked through the festival and people looked at me. They all stared at me. "Look it's…" Sakura squeezed my hand. She leaned toward me.

"That's not what they're saying. Listen to them." I nodded, listening.

"Look it's Uchiha Sasuke and his family. He's definitely changed." They said.

"They're not…"

"No Sasuke, they're not judging you the same as they used to. Even the people who hate Naruto changed, you should know that people forgive."

"You did, but I wasn't sure."

"If you hurt me, how close I was. You did nothing to them, why wouldn't they… if I could?" Sakura asked me.

It had been a long time since I left, about 10 years I guess. I had come back around 7 years ago. Come back was a term I used. Sakura said. "Since Naruto and I dragged you…". Well it's been a while and for a long time they'd talk about me.

"Look it's the traitor boy. Maybe he shouldn't have came back, like his traitor brother. His brother was so much better than him and he's so…"

"Sasuke!" Sakura yelled.

"What?"

She sighed, shaking her head. I was going through it again, but who wouldn't when for so long you were judged wrongly. I laughed, they were right.

"Sasuke, please."

"What do you want?"

"I want you to stop living in the past, get your head out of the clouds and live in the now." She said with a sigh.

"That coming from you."

"What does that mean?"

"I don't know." I answered. That was something the dobe would do. He's answer back without knowing what he was saying, yet he just wanted an answer.

She giggled. "What's funny mommy?" Yoshi asked.

"Your father." She answered. Yoshi stared at me like I was a stranger.

"Yoshi is almost 6?" I asked Sakura. Sometimes… a lot of the time… I forgot my kids' ages. Which is why…

"Sasuke, this is your family and you should know how old they are."

She liked to scold me for being ignorant but she deserved to. "I know but…"

"5 Sasuke 5."

"I'm 5?" Yoshi asked.

"Your about to be 5, soon." Sakura said with a smile.

"How soon?" He asked, not wanting to wait.

"When's your birthday?" She asked him.

"You should know that Sakura… I mean…" I began.

"I was asking him so he learns it, Sasuke." I sighed. I hated when she used that tone with me. The typical, stop being an idiot tone, and it annoyed me as if she was so much better.

"March 15th?" Yoshi questioned.

"Close, the 16th." Sakura said. "You were born on the 16th of March, 6 years ago."

"Really?" He asked.

"Yep." Sakura said, smiling proudly.

"What was it like?"

"Well I was upset because your father and everyone had been hiding stuff from me… like ninjas with information."

"Why?"

"I didn't want to upset your mother." I answered.

"Ah." Yoshi said.

"What about me?"

"Hotaru's birth was… more interesting." Sakura said.

"Really?" She asked in the cutest most interested voice I've heard from her.

"Your mother was upset with me again, but decided to escape across the world, and there she had you, in Hoshigakure." I said.

"It's your fault." Sakura said, pouting.

"Get over it." I said. "Hotaru's here and that's all that matters."

"Really then why…" I placed my hand gently over her mouth.

"Because you are important to me too, just as all my family is."

"Why is our family small yet Hiroka's is huge?" Yoshi asked.

I looked at Sakura. Her eyes were screaming the answer… no! "We just don't… that's all." I answered.

"Some people don't have families?" Hotaru asked.

"No sweetheart, some people just have small families." I said. "You've met my parents and Sasuke's Aunt and Uncle, but most of my family are ninjas and travel far away."

"Like Obaa-san?"

"Yeah, like my mother."

"Oh, and they don't visit?" Hotaru asked.

"No. Maybe someday my family will visit." I said.

"K." She said.

I sighed, eventually I'd have to share with my children the true fate of my parents, and all my clan. They would find about it in school too. I just hoped that I could hide it from them for quite a while, until they could except the horrible destruction and murderous nature of some people without worrying about stuff like that themselves.

"Sasuke!" Sakura yelled.

"What?" I asked, annoyed, but only slightly.

"Dad goes… blank." Hotaru said.

"He is short of breath and empty… like he's gone." Yoshi said. "Are you okay?"

"Are you?" Sakura asked, in a mocking sort of way, but very annoyed with how out of it I've been today. I wouldn't blame her, she dealt with it so much and understood but it bothered her.

"Yes, I'm fine."

"He wants a nap." Hotaru said.

"Do you?" Yoshi asked.

"I think daddy needs a nap." Hotaru said with a smile.

"Do you?" Sakura said with another face, where does she get all of them, this one said, do you need to take a nappy by like one of the little ones Sasuke. It was more mocking then before.

"Yes I do."

"Then go." Hotaru said.

"I… want to be with you."

"Sleep daddy." Hotaru said.

"Go home and sleep." Yoshi said.

"You heard them, they know best." Sakura said.

I leaned over to her. "I seriously am going to talk to you later about your attitude." I stepped away.

She simply smirked. "Yeah, we'll talk later. Be sure to come back soon, when you're done with your nap."

"I will. I promise."

"See you." Yoshi said.

"Bye bye." Hotaru said.

"Bye guys." I kissed Hotaru's forehead, patted Yoshi's head and disappeared to the house, collapsing on the couch.

Itachi has made me so weak. How did I ever defeat him? How did I have a family? Why didn't I die? Why does this plague me like this? Can't I move on? How can Sakura forgive and forget like it's nothing yet I can't? I wish there was something to help me.

_Foolish little brother, you think lying down and resting is going to help you become stronger. You think that by leaving your family, they'll be safe. They're not. I'll get them. Just like when you were at school, I killed everyone. This time. I'll manage the whole village. A huge massacre. Except this time, I'll leave it to you to do it. I'll make you. Even if you don't, I'll make it seam that way. All the evidence says you did. _

I jumped up and ran through the forest. I couldn't pick up enough speed; the distance was too great. I couldn't fight to get there fast enough. I'm not going to make. No. I have to do it. I have to save everyone, I can't let that happen.

I arrived and dashed into the festival. "Everyone, Itachi is coming and he's going to massacre us all. Everyone run for your lives. He's coming. Run!"

I was knocked to the ground and pinned down by a jutsu. "Disturbing the peace and attempting to cause hysteria to the masses, illegal."

"Sakura, help me!" I yelled.

She appeared with our two kids. She just shook her head. "What's wrong with daddy?" Hotaru asked.

"He is acting really weird." Yoshi said. "Is he okay?"

"No he's not. He's not coming back for a long time, he's very sick."

"Sakura!"

"Come along kids. We can't bother him in his condition."

"Yes mommy." Hotaru said sadly.

"Bye Daddy." Yoshi said as he followed Sakura.

"No… Yoshi, come back to me… come here. Please. No! He's coming, he told me. He will kill you all."

"Come along." An ANBU said as they carried me away under the influence of the jutsu.

I went to the hospital into a room where a doctor was. "This is just going to put you asleep for a while…" I looked at the doctor it was Itachi.

"Someone, anybody help. He'll kill you all. He just has to get me out of the way. Help me! Somebody, anybody."

_Foolish brother, you know that you are weak and will never escape me. I will be with you forever… for always. _

"No. I'll stop you."

"You can't. I'll win. I'm stronger. I always will." Itachi said mockingly.

"I'm stronger now. I'm older."

"Not than me."

"I am. I will show you. I will beat you." I said fighting with all my strength against the jutsu.

"No you will not." Itachi said.

"Why can't I?" I asked. "I will and you know it."

"Why, because you say."

"No, because I know I will do anything to protect my family. Not again."

"You don't have to worry, because it's already done."

"No!" I yelled.

I was shocked my a large amount of lighting and fell onto the ground. I looked up to see the person who saved me from the dream. The person had long pink hair and had an upsetting look on her face, with disgrace on it too. She shook her head as she helped me off the ground.

"Sakura…"

"I know." She sat beside me.

I wrapped my arms around her. "I'm worried about you. It seems to get worst and your scaring the kids. Ino is watching them… but I don't want to leave the kids with someone as you can't handle yourself."

"I can."

"Sasuke… you know you can't."

"I… have to be able to."

"You have to be able to but you aren't, not now. You should go talk to someone about it. Your nights are full of it, and it's really bothering you and you know it."

"I'm not disagreeing, I just don't know what to do."

"Why not ask for help?" She asked.

"You can give me something to stop it."

"Yeah, a medicine to prevent dreams, including nightmares."

"How?"

"We give it to Trauma Victims so they don't suffer at night, so that they can rest afterward."

'That sounds good." He said.

"I'll get some when I go in tonight."

"Alright, thank you. Why didn't you just suggest it before?"

"The pacient has to come to us with problems, it's required."

"Why?"

"I don't know. It's just a step for our pacients to stay in reality by noticing their own problems. In some conditions we suggest they ask for some, if need be."

"I wish you would have."

"I thought you'd get better. Why does it come back during holidays anyway?"

"It makes me think about my time with my family, and how they're gone."

"They are not." She argued with me.

"Yes they are."

"Sasuke, your family is right here. We are yours forever, and are with you." She said kissing me.

"So what do you say?"

"I say that you should accept that we, your family are alive, and move on. Not forgetting but only knowing that will help you go on with your life Sasuke. Know that."

"Thank you, I'm sure it will."

"Are you ready to return to the festivities?" She asked.

"Sure." I said as we appeared at the festival.

"Took you two long enough." Ino said.

"We had to solve his problems."

"Ah. Did you?"

"They will be solved soon." Sakura said.

"Mommy, Daddy!" Hotaru said running into Sakura's arms. Sakura picked her up. "Sorry but I had to check on your father."

"He's okay, right?" Yoshi asked. She bent down to Yoshi and patted his head.

"Of course he is." Sakura said.

"Really?" Yoshi asked me.

"Yeah I'm fine." I said with a reassuring smile.

"Yeah!" Yoshi said. We all walked through as I thought about what Sakura said, making sure to pay attention so as to not upset everyone else and let them have a good time.

This is my family now and it would be even if I did have family. I do need to stop living in the past and pay attention to everything I have now. Because I have a lot. I have my beautiful wife, Sakura who blessed me with my oldest son, Yoshi; my oldest daughter, Hotaru; the twins, my younger daughter, Rin and my younger son, Ryuu. I have all my friends too. I have a life, one that I should start appreciating. I suddenly feel that I don't need that medication.

"Sasuke… let's take a picture." Sakura suggested.

"Now… what about?"

"Not now. Of everyone in the house, when we get back after the festival about everything that has happened, we'll still alive and fighting, living and loving." She said with a smile.

"Yeah, we should." I said.

Sakura was an amazing person. One I couldn't have found a better wife in. She loved me, and was extremely devoted to everything she does and did it with all her heart and still did much more. She had so much spirit, it isn't as childish or as annoying as it used to be but it's the same spirit that makes me, Uchiha Sasuke, happy.

"I want a picture." Hotaru said.

"You'll get one." I said, patting her head as Sakura carried her.

"Me too?" Yoshi asked.

"How about we get pictures of everyone individually and a few group shots to keep." I suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea." Sakura said.

"I know, because it's mine." I said with a smirk.

"Sasuke, your so arrogant." She yelled.

"Sure I am, but so are you."

"Am not!" She argued.

"Yes you are."

"I'm defensive and protective, not arrogant. They are not anything near the same thing."

"You changed the meanings of your words completely, that's why." I argued.

"Mommy and Daddy are arguing!" Hotaru cried.

"Sasuke!" Sakura scolded.

"You started it." I said resting against a building.

"Did not!"

"Yeah you did. You know it."

"Did not!"

"Arrogant." I said with a smirk.

"Sasuke!"

Hotaru continued crying. "Mommy, Daddy, stop, you're upsetting her." Yoshi scolded.

"Sorry." Sakura said to Hotaru as Hotaru rested against her.

"I am too."

"You two are still quite immature." Ino said walking toward us.

"Am I arrogant Ino?" Sakura asked, concerned as she cradled, Hotaru.

"Not exactly, your more like protective." Ino said.

"See Sasuke." Sakura said.

"That's arrogance, no matter what wanting to make sure your right." I said.

"He's right." Shikamaru added.

"See." I said.

"Shikamaru!" Ino and Sakura yelled.

"I'm out of it." He said grabbing Shika and running off. "Save me!"

"You are so weird Shikamaru." Ino yelled as she got a better hold on Kane and chased after him.

"Am I really arrogant?" Sakura asked me, sitting down.

"Not really, well maybe sort of. I probably rubbed off on you." I admitted. "I always have been."

"Yeah you have."

"Hey." I said.

"Well you always have been."

"But you didn't have to agree like that. It's humiliating."

"What are you two arguing about?" Yoshi asked.

Sakura and I started laughing, him not addressing us strictly as mommy and daddy, was sort of funny, but weird when he stops, that is going to drive us crazy.

"Just a little annoying habit of mine." I admitted.

"What?" Yoshi asked.

"Being arrogant." I answered.

"Oh, what's that?"

"Arrogant means… feeling proud self-importance."

"Shouldn't everybody?" He asked.

"To some extent, I guess we should." Sakura said laughing.

"Sometimes though it's a bad thing when you think you're absolutely better than everyone." I admitted to him. "It's definitely not a habit I want you to have."

"But you are the best, so is mommy." Yoshi said.

Sakura and I began laughing again, and Hotaru had stopped crying, and began laughing though she was confused as to why.

"Sometimes being arrogant can be annoying and at the expense of others, like saying I'm better than you and you're stupid and stuff." I taught him.

"Ah. Like you are with Hiroka's dad." Yoshi said.

"Yeah, like that." Sakura said laughing.

"Am I really like that with Naruto?" I asked them. "I didn't know I was now."

"Extremely and ridiculously so." Sakura answered.

"What do you mean?"

"Example… 'I don't care if he's the hokage, I'm still stronger than he is and I will beat him.' You know that he's stronger than you, because of the…person." Sakura said simply.

"His wife?" Yoshi asked.

"No, because of a gift his dad gave him."

"Oh." Yoshi said.

"Yep. But you guys all think your better than one another and that's why they argue and fight, to prove themselves better." Temari said walking up.

"Hi dobe." Yoshi said.

"Yoshi." Sakura and I scolded. He definitely had lost all respect for blondes and probably wouldn't get it back for a while though he respected Shika for some reason.

"You!"

"Don't you touch my child Temari." Sakura warned.

"Tell him to behave." Temari argued back.

I just looked as Yoshi with a face that said, behave or you'll be in for it later and that was the end of that.


	60. Time Skip 3

Time Skip 3: The Nurse

This chapter is dedicated to all those who are blonde who I may have insulted at the end of last chapter. I'm blonde-brownish hair colored and I have nothing against it so you know. **I'd like to thank Itachi's-Gurl1281 for her OC character** that I will be using mainly in this chapter and in the future which you will learn about in a few minutes. Thank you. Itachi's-Gurl1281 I really appreciate it.** If you'd like to be a character, contact me.**

∆ (Sakura Festival) ∆ - ¤ (Little Later) ¤ - Φ (Atsuko Saki) Φ

I was walking through the festival when I decided to go by the lake. It's been a while since I had been to Konoha. I guess there was a reason for that. It held two memories, well, two large memories for me. One of the wonderful times with my team. Two, of the loss of both of my teammates.

My name is Atsuko Saki and I was on a team with the famous traitor, Uchiha Itachi and Itachi's first victim, Uchiha Shishu. They were my teammates until Itachi became an ANBU. After that, I went into being a doctor and doing rather huge missions around the country of Sand. I haven't been back in a few years since I was doing work elsewhere. I was actually avoiding it until I decided that I should return.

I shared little in common with my teammates. Itachi wanted to be the best, and wanted to be the strongest ever to live. However how he choose to do it upset me greatly. I used to admire his strength and his composure but he lost it, destroying his clan. I blame his thirst for power.

Shishu was actually my friend, though not as much as he was Itachi's but we actually talked, unlike Itachi and me. Itachi would only give order and protect me, though I didn't need it. Everyone said I could handle myself, though I didn't believe it. I didn't think he'd do that to his family, I didn't believe it because he had always protected me, though unheartingly.

He'd step in the way of an attack and say he did it to complete the mission, not for me. I'd walk away, rolling my eyes; after healing him of course. I was rather good at healing people, even back then. It was an important skill to have on missions, it's part of the reason I was the best.

"Welcome back Saki." A voice greeted me, one night. I turned around and held a kunai to the affending person's neck. "Same as always, sharp."

"Itachi." I said. I didn't fear him but I also, at that time didn't believe he did that. "Did you kill your family?"

"Every single one, besides my younger brother." He said with a smirk.

"Why did you kill your family?"

"To see I was the strongest of the strongest and no one would stop me."

"Someone will… one day."

"Maybe. But not today." He disappeared.

That night, I had no clue why he had come. It was weird, maybe because he was in the area or something, or maybe he was planning on killing me. And decided not to? Why was I spared when so many others hadn't? I didn't know but I was grateful. I don't forgive him. He's evil but I want to start over, back at home.

I sat by the lake when to small children about 6 or 7 were out by the lake. They were running around until one of them, who was a little girl, rolled in. I jumped in after her, and saved her. I climbed back on the dock.

"Thank you." She said in a small voice, coughing up water.

"Your welcome." The other child, a boy walked over.

"Thanks for saving her."

I nodded. "What's your name?"

"Uchiha Yoshi." He answered. I froze.

"Uchiha?" _Every single one, besides my younger brother. _

"Yeah."

"Who's your father?" I asked him.

"Daddy." I sighed, I should have known.

"Who's this?" I asked him as the girl sat up.

"Her name's Nara Shika."

" Nara?"

"That's what I said." He answered in a fashion that Itachi always had, maybe it was all Uchihas. Including my departed teammate's brother.

Nara was the name of one of the head intelligence agents but I figured he would have retired, not have more kids. He always had said they were troublesome. Wait a second, didn't he have a son… this must be their grandkids. Their children's children.

"Sorry I haven't been here in quite a long time."

He nodded. "My dad has that face a lot, thinking about something. He blanks out."

I wouldn't blame him. He saw his family's extermination. I'm sure this would send him back some bad memories of time with his now departed family. At least he has new family, a wife at least, probably, and his heir, a son.

"Ah. We should find them."

"Where, I can't find them?"

"Can you guys move like ninja?"

"Of course we can." He said as if I was the stupid one.

"Then we'll go find them." I said. I turned to the girl. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." She answered.

"Then let's go." I said as we jumped on the roofs.

"I don't think we're supposed to do this." Yoshi said.

"Sure you are. I think." I don't know what kids can and can't do.

"Let's go, we don't have time to waste." Shika said, leading off.

"Hey." Yoshi said.

These kids are just like their grandparents are. That's so weird. "Hurry up." She yelled.

"Alright." They're fast. Probably Genin by now, with their skills, and lineage.

We searched until they haulted, sliding down the roof and landing in front of people. So I followed.

"Troublesome kids, getting lost." A man about 4 years younger than me… 23 years said. He had brown-black hair pulled into a ponytail and a kimono on.

"Who are you?" I turned to see… an Uchiha. He had the looks. Like Itachi.

"Atsuko Saki. I found Shika and Yoshi by the lake, Shika fell in and I saved her. We were trying to find you."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome. Bye." I said bowing and running off. I couldn't take that much longer.

I sighed. I had no place to go here. I kept running around and hoped he wouldn't follow me. I got their kids back to them, like you needed to know anything more about me then my name.

I wondered around, I think I'm cursed to be stuck with Uchihas wherever I go. I couldn't escape talk about it no matter where I go, and not even here.

I participated in the festival until it was late so I went to the Hokage's office. I walked in. "Who are you!" A person yelled.

"I'm Atsuko Saki."

"Ah." The person said sitting down.

"Sorry for walking in but I just returned from a long mission and I have no place to stay, no family or anything."

"What are your skills?"

"I'm a high ranking doctor, trained here but worked in Sand." I answered.

"Well I'm Uzumaki Naruto. The 6th Hokage."

"What happened to the 5th?"

"She retired, handing the position over to me." He answered.

"Ah. Who was she?"

"The infamous Sannin Tsunade." He said smiling.

"Wow, really?"

"yeah but now Uchiha Sasuke, Sakura and I are the new Sannin."

"That's wonderful."

"I know and so cool but I have to find you a place. I'll send you to the hospital to work with Sakura and see what she thinks. You can stay at the rooms at the hospital for now."

"Alright, thank you." I said bowing.

'Your welcome Saki, see you again." The 6th said.

I walked to the hospital and walked in. All I heard was the sound of a crying baby, I didn't sense barely anybody here. It was quite, besides the sound of a cry baby and a few pacients. I didn't notice anyone, besides 2 people with high chakra levels.

I went into the room and saw two babies that were crying. They were off to the side of the other babies and were older seeming. Unlike the newborns that were there. They were, I'd say about 10 months. There was a small girl who had pink hairs, bright green eyes and in a pink blanket and a boy with dark blue hair, black eyes and in a blue blanket.

I picked up the baby girl and cradled her back and forth. "It's okay. I'm sure your mommy's close by, she just can't here you. It's okay." When the girl stopped crying, the boy did immediately also. They were around the same age, maybe twins.

"Excuse me, who are you?" I turned around to see a girl with pink hair and green eyes. She was wearing an Uchiha seal on her uniform; she was a nurse.

"I'm Atsuko Saki. I was sent here by the 6th to talk to a Sakura."

"Oh really, well I'm Uchiha Sakura.'

"Uchiha?" I questioned.

"Yes, by marriage." I nodded. "Are you sick?" She asked.

"No." I answered shaking my head.

"The name Uchiha brings back memories I wish I could forget?"

"Oh. Well what can I do for you?" She asked, taking the girl, I guessed it was her daughter because the boy had the looks of Uchiha Sasuke, her husband it seemed.

"I'm looking for a place to stay and I was told to help out at the hospital and sleep here." I answered her.

"How about you stay with me?" She asked with a friendly smile.

"What?"

"Well you don't have a place to stay and we have plenty of space at our home. I'd only ask that you'd watch these two a few hours of day while I sleep."

"Like a babysitter?"

"Yes I guess. See my husband does missions during the day and I have to baby-sit my three kids, while my other is at school and on missions. I could use some help to watch all the kids during this week, if your willing. We'd pay you of course and give you a place to stay. Does that sound good?"

"You'd trust me with your family, that easily, isn't that dangerous?"

"Ren and Ryuu have never quieted to people unless they can trust you, so you must be a good person. So did you knew the Uchihas?"

"One of them." I answered.

"Who?"

"Itachi." I said quietly.

"Ah." She said.

"I was his teammate a long time ago before I went to Sand to do hospital work then, but that was when I was like… 12. It was almost 15 years ago that I've had contact with Konoha."

"Then I'm sure you can stay with us." Sakura said. "Just don't talk about his brother, it brings back bad memories."

"I will be sure not to."

"Thanks, he's still trying to get over it."

"Alright, thank you for this chance."

"Yeah, you'll just have to be like an assistant nurse while I'm sleeping, and during the day."

"I can handle that."

"I'm sure you can, as a nurse."

"Can you watch them through the night shift that I work?" She asked.

"Yes." I answered and sat down as she handed me her daughter.

"Oh by the way that is Ren, my youngest daughter, she's older. The other is Ryuu, my younger son."

"Ah yes." I answered.

"I have to get back to work, and thank you." I nodded.

I played with the little ones for hours. Then Sakura said I could take a nap while she was on break and watched them and soon I didn't wake up. I was dead out from all the traveling today.

"Ahem." A voice said. I opened my eyes. "Morning, it's 4 and I'm off which means you can come home too. I'll help you get settled in. I nodded and followed her as I carried her daughter who had grown on me, she was so adorable, and beautiful. She looked like her mom.

"How old are they?"

"A year and 4 months." She answered.

"Wow, I would have guessed much younger."

"Yeah, they're little but so are all my children." She answered.

We walked into the house. "Sasuke, this is Atsuko Saki." He looked at me.

"We've met."

"Really?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, we have." I answered.

"When?"

"When I just arrived I was out by the lake and Nara Shika fell in the lake, I saved her. I guess it was your son who was there also, Uchiha Yoshi and I helped them find him." I answered.

"Thank you." Sasuke mumbled.

"Yeah. I'm sure Ino will thank you a ton when she wakes up in 2 hours but until then, let me find a place for you. We have a lot of people in the house currently." She said.

"How many?" I asked.

"Including you… 40." Sakura said with a smile.

"Really?" I asked.

"Nah. Neji's family who is usually here is not, they're with his family so there's only 37 but they're usually here." Sakura answered.

"Normally there is only 33 of us. That's if Neji's family is here."

"Oh. Neji?"

"Hyuuga Neji, he's the head of the Hyuugas now. He's the cousin to their true heiress who is the wife to Naruto, the 6th."

"Wow. It's a huge world, within your home."

"Yeah." Sakura said smiling. "We'll introduce you when it's breakfast but I'm going to sleep for 2 hours."

"Here, I slept more than enough, I ran 24-7 doctoring in Suna. I can handle myself on 3 hours. I can put your two to sleep."

"I will." Sasuke said.

"Yeah, that's what he does when I get home." Sakura said. "You should get at least 2 more as well. I've only gotten 1 and I'm usually fine but sleep…"

"Is necessary, no need to lecture."

"Right, you're a doctor too." Sakura said laughing. "Come on."

I was settled into a room that was down the hall, on the second floor, from the children's rooms. It was confortable and made me feel like I was part of a family again. I lied down and after listening to music, I was asleep.

I woke up when someone knocked on the door, I changed my clothes and met the person. It was Sakura. "Time for breakfast." I nodded and we walked into the kitchen.

"Saki?" Temari asked. She stood up and hugged me.

"You know Temari?" Sakura asked.

"Of course I do, she is always at the 5th Kazekage's office."

"Present." Gaara said standing up.

"Kazekage." She said bowing.

"You don't have to." He said.

"I'm here too!" My friend walked over and hugged me. I guess she came up with Kankuro.

"Me too." Kankuro said waving.

"I figured you wouldn't be here Temari-chan." I said.

"Yeah, but I made time." She said with a smile.

"I'm here also." Kayo said. I waved to her.

"It's you. Thank you so much." Little Shika said hugging me.

"You're welcome." I said with a smile.

"Everyone, this is Atsuko Saki." Sakura answered.

"How does Shika know here?" A blonde haired girl around Sakura's age asked. I suppose she was Shika's mother.

"Shika fell in the lake and she saved her." Yoshi said standing up and pointing at me. "She brought up back to our parents."

Ino gasped. "Thank you so much for saving her life." Ino said.

"You're welcome." I said.

"Sit down." Sakura said taking a seat beside her older daughter.

"Thanks." I said quietly sitting between Kayo and my old friend. "Would you all mind introducing yourselves?" I asked.

"Not at all." A girl with indigo colored hair who was sitting beside the 6th hokage, Naruto.

"I'll begin." Naruto said standing up on his chair.

"Naruto!" Everyone besides the guests, the others from sand and I yelled.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto, the 6th Hokage." Naruto said. He was about 23-24 like all the others. He has blond hair and blue eyes and he was extremely energetic.

"I'm his wife, Hinata." She said quietly. She had indigo hair and lilac colored eyes, the Byakugan. "These are my two children… Hiroka and Ramen." She said with a smile.

Her daughter was about 6-7 like Shika. She had bluish Byakugan eyes and light brownish hair that's a unique color and she's a quite shy character. Her son is loud and playful, like his son. He's about 2 I'd guess. He can talk well from what I've heard so far. He has blonde hair, and blue eyes.

"I'm Nara Ino." Ino said. She had blonde hair and green eyes that are like the grass and trees unlike Sakura's who are like a neon green color.

"Shikamaru." The guys who I met before, her husband.

"I'm Shika and this is my brother, Kane." Shika said when I looked at her. She has blondish black hair and dark blue eyes. Her brother however had black hair and onyx eyes.

"This is also Mina. She's my youngest." Ino said. Mina looked like her mother.

"I'm Yoshi." Yoshi said. He has dark green eyes and dark fuchsia colored hair, which was extremely unique.

"Hotaru." She said smiling. That was Sakura's older daughter. She had bright green eyes and dark blue hair like her father.

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke said. His looks were obvious, onyx eyes and dark blue hair.

"And you know me, Sakura." Sakura said as cheerful as ever. Talk about unique, her bright green eyes and pink hair, she was born to be unique and stand-outish.

"They're Ryuu and Ren. I know them." I said with a smile. Ren was like her mother. Ryuu like his dad.

A little boy walked into the room, "I'm Kuchi." He said with a proud smile.

"He's my sensei's son who's staying with us, while she's away." Hinata answered.

"Ah."

"I'm Saruto Konohamaru, this Moegi my wife and my son, Konoha." A boy that was about 20 said with a girl by his side, around the same age and a boy about 2 in a chair beside him.

I've met 6 Uchihas, 5 Naras, 4 Uzumakis, 3 sarutobis, 1 kid then there was the 6 of us from Sand. That made only 25. Sakura said there are 36 in the house, where are the others? "I'm Rock Lee." A weird bushy eye-browed and bowl hair-cutted boy stepped out. "This is my wife Layla. Then there are my 5 children." He said. I wanted to be sick, 5 kids? That would be impossible to care for, wouldn't it?

"Sorry we're late." Another woman stepped in. "We all went to take care of the dogs."

"Dogs?" I asked.

"If you count dogs as family members there are 50 people in the house." Sakura answered.

"I love dogs." I said with a smile. "It's been a while since I've seen any though. Inuzuka Kiba's wife I presume."

"You know me?" She asked.

"I talked to his sister a lot before I left and I guessed that with the keeping the name things and the dogs that's who you'd be. But what's your name?'

"I'm Inuzuka Emily."

"I'm Kiba." A guy said rushing in with a lot of dogs chasing him and a little girl. "This is our daughter Akira." Kiba had spiky brown hair and onyx eyes while their daughter had blue eyes and brown hair. She seemed to be about 2.

"There are strangers afoot." A girl who I'd guess to be about 8 said. She wasn't looking at anything.

"This is my daughter, Melody."

"How many are here?"

"37." Sakura answered.

"I wish to be excused." She said in a tone that I didn't quite understand.

"You may." Her mother said, making eye contact with no one and looking away.

"Me too?" A girl about 6 asked.

"Yes. I will be with them."

"Alright guys. Talk to you later." They all nodded and went upstairs while the man named Lee carried a small child who seemed lame in his arms, the child seemed about 6 months. There was a 1 year old boy and a 7, year old who sat down at the table. The boy made contact with us.

Sakura looked at me. "That's Layla, Lee's wife. Melody their oldest daughter, Emily their youngest girl, Taku their eldest boy, their middle boy, Danzu and youngest boy, Shin." She explained.

"Yes, that is my family."

"What were you doing with the dogs?" I asked.

"I train them." Emily says. "Lee's family likes the dogs as companions." I could tell there was something more to it. … they were blind, the white eyes with pupils like that. It must be it, as companions to help the blind. I'm sure that with so many people the girls get confused.

There were a lot of people at the table all trying to eat. There were 6 Uchihas; 5 naras; 7 rocks; 3 inuzukas; 4 uzumakis; 6 from sand; me; 1 kid on his own; 3 sarutobis which made 36 minus the family that wasn't here of probably 4.

After breakfast was over, I sat down and began watching all the little ones. There were 4 kids who were old enough to go outside on their own, Yoshi, Shika, Kuchi and Hiroka. Then there were also 4 that were in the house playing around that I'd watch. Then there were 3 of the littlest ones; Ren and Ryuu as well as Mina.

Sakura sat beside me, holding Ren while Sasuke wondered around with Ryuu. "You know Rock Lee."

"Yeah."

"His family has problems brought on by his and her faulty lineage. The two girls are blind, the oldest boy is mute. However the middle one is fine, though their youngest won't live much longer, sadly."

"That's horrible." She nodded.

"You have to understand that they don't like strangers, so they're going to be separate for the next week until the other 6 return to Suna. I already told them that you'd be here for a while, so they know."

"Thanks. I didn't know what to do." I said.

I went up to my room and sat down at the mirror. I took my long white hair out of its usual braid and began to brush out it. I looked in the mirror, removing my headband from my headband. I was glad that I didn't receive the curse seal and that I was given to another family and adopted. I don't want to be with them. It's harsh, even with these other people. I laughed. A branch member as head? I didn't have the powers of the Byakugan though they were that color so I didn't have to go through that, and I was put up for adoption, though my parents were later killed on a mission and I then left to escape everything.

I looked up in the mirror, sensing someone. I turned around. It was Sasuke. "Sasuke?" I asked.

"You knew my brother didn't you?"

"Yes I did." I answered. "But that's all you'll get out of me. I left to escape everything. I am not that person anymore."

"I don't care." He answered, handing me Ryuu. "I just wanted to know if he killed everyone he was close to, or just those in reach.

I sat down, looking at the mirror, and rebraiding my hair in back. "If he wanted me dead, he would have. I was there, unsuspecting, he came behind me, but he left, not wanting to apparently. I don't know. Had he wanted me dead, he would have."

"That's all I needed. And your eyes?"

"I'm a mistake of the Hyuuga Clan. I don't have the Byakugan if that's what your thinking. They wouldn't have let me leave if I did, or let me be adopted away from them." I sighed. I reached up my hand running my fingers over the spot it usually would be. "There was no reason for the seal, as you can see. That's it."

"I figured from your eyes."

"Tell no one." I said.

"I will." He said disappearing. I laughed as I noticed he handed Ryuu to me. I exited my room and sat down beside Ino.

"Where'd you go?"

"To redo my hair." I answered. "I'm going to go shopping for new clothes. I haven't had anytime to, or a reason to besides my hospital clothes. I'm probably going to do other stuff too, okay?"

"Can I come?" I turned around to see Rock Emily.

"I don't know. Do you want to?"

"Yes." She answered.

"Come along then." I took her hand and guided her.

"I'll tell her parents." Sakura said as I handed Sasuke back his son that he left with me.

I've never had a place anywhere. I've never taken the time to make a place for myself, do anything for myself, but now I'm going to. I'm going to create a person to call myself that I have for so long forgotten. I've only ever been helping others. What about me? I am going to start anew here. This is the beginning. I have a place and a home with many people. I looked at Emily. Maybe I'll start with helping her, as my new life. Who knows?


	61. Time Skip 4

Time Skip 4: Atsuko Kenshin

I went shopping and little Emily followed along quietly. "Do you think you'll be able to see soon?" I asked her.

"I hope so." She said cheerfully.

"I'm sure Sakura-chan will do her very best to help you."

"I know she will. Daddy said so. Mommy is afraid that it won't." Emily said with a frown.

"Well I'm a doctor too and I learned a lot from traveling so I promise Sakura, Hailey-chan, Kayo-chan and myself will all do our very best to get your vision back."

"Really, thank you." She said hugging me.

"Wow, you've really come out of your shell."

"I like my family. I can't see and people hurt me. I trust you cause Yoshi-kun and Shika-chan do." I smiled. Yoshi and Shika, the first two little people from this group I met, of course.

"I'm glad." She nodded and walked along beside me, holding my hand.

She was quite and I had all the hope in the world for this 5-year-old little girl to gain back her vision so she could be normal, and just like everyone else. After we were done, well I was done, we returned home and her mother looked at me. She had such an empty look, she too being blind. I didn't know what she was saying to me as she picked up her youngest and went back to her room.

"Genin Exams." Yoshi said as he sat beside on a couch beside Shika. "I can't wait."

"I'm sure you can't. Are you ready?" Sakura asked her son.

"Definitely."

"How many Genin are in your class at that academy?" Sasuke asked.

"16 maybe."

"I know there's at least 5 of 8 kids here going to be graduating." Ino said walking into the room with Mina in her arms. Shikamaru, improperly carrying Kane, again.

"Shika, Yoshi, Hiroka, Taku, and Kuchi. I'm surprised to see that Kuchi and Taku are." Shikamaru said. "It's a surprise that they've barely attended, yet they're ready. Then there's Neji's kid, Owen too."

"So that's at least 2 teams." I said.

"Yes, from this home alone. Not a surprise though." Sasuke said.

"I'm ready." Yoshi said.

"Me too." Shika said.

Taku was away with his mother but Kuchi was in the back working to prepare for the very same thing, he was determined to be just as good as his father was, from what he had begged the others to tell him about his father. He would be great; Kuchi was dedicated, yet lazy.

"Excuse me, I'm going to put my things away." I said. Sakura nodded as I went into the other room to unpack things. I sighed, am I becoming weak? I'm babysitting and I can't even fight anymore. I was an ANBU for Hoshigakure just lately, what have I become?

I finished unpacking and walked out of my room to see another four people in the house I didn't recognize. They must be the ones I heard about, Neji and Tenten. Their children being Owen and Kimiko.

Kankuro along with Hailey, my close friend, had gone out on a date. Hailey had promised to help me out with heeling everyone in Lee's family. Yoshi reminded me of my brother's son, Kenshin. I wonder how he's doing these days. He's staying with my brother Daiki's wife's sister, Chiyori. I deserve to visit them sometime. He's probably a good ninja, like these guys.

"I know you." The girl I presumed to be Tenten said.

"You do?" Everybody asked.

"Yes, she looks like the assassin that was head of a high ranking team of ANBU in Hoshigakure." Neji said. "It is her."

"Really?" Everybody asked.

"I'm sure." He said.

"You've been to Hoshigakure?" I asked them.

"Of course." Tenten said. "My dad was Hoshikage and I was in his place for a while, while he was being tried here for leaving and such crimes. You were the head ANBU that was there?"

"Yeah I was, for a good while. I took a break from the hospital in Suna to take care of ANBU stuff. I needed to catch up with an old teammate who went bad."

"Sasuke's Brother?" Neji asked.

"Yep. I needed to do some work to stop him." I said. "That's it."

"What haven't you done, Saki?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know. I don't cook." I answered walking away.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke asked.

"Somewhere, to do something."

"Whatever." He responded.

I ran through the city, trying to remember the house that Chiyori had. It was a rather small one for just her and the boy. I arrived at it, knocking on the door. "It's me, Daiki's sister."

"I don't know you." The man answered.

"I'm looking for Chiyori."

"She was killed a very long time ago."

"During the attack?"

"Yes."

"I was told that she was watching a boy, my nephew."

"She's dead, so apparently she's not." I sighed. Where would he be? The adoption agency maybe?

I went into the building. _What a tangled web you always did weave Saki._ I shook my head. Stupid Itachi! I can't believe his words still haunt me. "I'm looking for a boy named Atsuko Kenshin."

"Why?" The woman asked.

"He's my brother's son. I have been gone a long time and I was told he was with my sister-in-law's sister, but it turns out she was dead."

"Killed, yes she was. Thankfully the boy was left alone." I nodded.

"May I see him?"

"If you wish." She said.

"Kenshin!" She called. A boy about 6 ran over with amazing speed. "No running." She scolded. She walked away.

"Kenshin." I said with a smile, hugging the small boy.

"Do I know you?"

"I'm your dad's sister." I answered.

"Why did you let me be here?"

"I just arrived to this city."

"I don't have a place and you knew and left me here."

"I didn't know. Please forgive me." I said.

"Like it matters."

"It does. I'll give you a place and a home."

"Really?" His eyes had joy and excitement in them. Something that had been suppressed from his life for quite a while, I guessed.

I nodded, picking him up, as heavy as he was and went to the lady. "I'm taking him home with me."

"Since you are family, there is no need for paperwork. Kenshin, behave for her."

"I will, promise." He said. I set him down about halfway home so we could run full speed. We arrived home. He grabbed my hand as we walked in. Everyone looked at us. "I'm scared. So many people."

"They're nice and friendly Kenshin. I promise." He nodded.

"K."

"Everyone, this is my nephew. His caretaker, my brother's wife's sister was killed and I would like to ask if he can stay with us."

"Of course he can." Sakura said.

"How?" Sasuke asked.

"We have plenty of room Sasuke." Sakura scolded.

"No, he looks like my brother's friend from olden days." Sasuke looked at me.

"I'd rather not talk about it. Until later. Excuse us."

"I'll help him get settled in." Sakura said coming with us, as I pulled him along after me.

We got his room set up quickly. "There are people here, a lot."

'With you, 41." I said with a smile.

"41?" He said with wide eyes.

"Yep. Though 4 of them aren't currently here. Then there are 5 who are my friends from Suna that are visiting for the Sakura festival."

"The Festival. Can I go?"

"Of course you can, silly." I said patting his head.

"Really?"

"Yes really, now this is your room. I'm next door. So don't make a lot of noise, k?"

"Aren't you going to do something with me?" He asked, with a frown.

"Like what?"

"Training… maybe?"

"Uh… I don't know how to train you, but… there are 6 other kids your age in here who would love to train with you, I'm sure."

"Really? Kids my age." I nodded. He hugged me.

"You're the best. Take me there." I laughed and guided him out of his room to the back yard.

"Everyone… I have someone who I want you to meet." Within a second all the kids were in front of me.

"Everyone, this is my nephew. He's going to be staying with us. He's a good ninja and probably will take the exams with you. So he'd like to train too."

"Really?" Shika asked.

"Can he, is he skilled?" Yoshi asked.

"Find out yourselves." I said, smirking.

I left them alone to test Kenshin's skills as I went inside. I sat down, untying my hair and brushing in through. This time I caught Sasuke's presence as he entered my room. "Sasuke."

"Saki." He said in an equally strong tone.

"My room." I said.

"My house." He said sitting on the bed.

"Leave me alone." I said not looking at him but continuing to brush my hair.

"I have questions."

"I have answers."

"Then answer."

I turned around and glared at him. "No." I said walking right past him and out of the room.

"You have to."

"Why."

"I have to know if Itachi's bad or not."

"What? He killed your clan. Why wouldn't he be?" I said, at first raising my voice but returning to the point I had started, total control.

"There has always been that question since I killed him. Maybe you know." He suggested.

"Sadly. I do not. If I did I would have him haunting my life." I answered, sort of snappingly.

"He haunts mine. That is why I need an answer." He said.

"I wish I could help."

"You can. Answer my questions."

"I refuse."

"Give me the answers."

"I refuse, now leave me alone Sasuke. I don't want to talk about it."

"Sasuke." That was another equally strong, unmoving tone. Sakura's. "Leave her be."

"Fine." He disappeared out of the room as I collapsed to my knees.

"It's not as easy as it seems to be strong against him, is it?" Sakura asked.

"It's easy, but it's painful."

"I'll keep him away. Put a jutsu around the room, my kindest suggestion."

"Thanks."

"The least I can do." She sat on my bed. "He's suffering and he needs to know."

"I can't answer it."

"I thought you could."

"His questions, but not the main one he wants."

"If Itachi is bad or not?"

"Yes, I can only say that he killed his clan so he's bad. There is no reason unless they planned evil on everyone else, that he should have killed them. So he is, clearly. Maybe Sasuke questions if he was only doing evil on one account, that there was only one thing that he truly was doing."

"You think that don't you?"

"No. I don't. I believe he wanted strength. His strength."

"Sasuke thinks otherwise."

"Itachi said otherwise, right."

"Yes, he did. Now everything in Sasuke's mind is so confused, and he's hurting not knowing if he should condemn his brother or not."

I laughed a laugh. "Clearly he should, the death of one person is enough. He killed his family. It's worst than killing a stranger."

"Yet Sasuke wants to know if it was a simple 1 line objective or was he doing something more." Sakura said.

"When I've solved my family's problems, maybe then, will I help Sasuke."

"That's all I ask." She said with a smile, walking out.

I went into my room, and I looked at myself in the mirror. There had been so much loss in my life and so many things happening. I sometimes missed out on what was going on.

I sat down on my bed, her questions deserved answers, and I should think about it. I also wanted to know whatever happened to my family. It had all happened so fast.

Kenshin walked into the room. He sat next down to me and curled up in his arms. I was older than most people that had kids, at least by normal village standards. Then again, he wasn't my kid and was only my nephew.

"What happened to mommy?"

"She was killed." I answered; I wouldn't lie.

"So you're my mommy now?" He asked me.

"Yeah, I guess so. Did you call your mom's sister mommy or auntie?"

"Oba-san." He answered me.

"Ah. Well you can call me what you want."

"Mommy." He said hugging me and smiling.

"That's fine." I said with a smile. "I have to go train, you can go to your room if you want."

"K, bye." He said pushing himself off the bed and walking off. I went outside to practice. I had to be stronger, I just had to be. His mom, and aunt had all been killed along with my sister and brother, his dad, along with my parents. Why would they be going after my family? We weren't anybody special. We weren't even high-level ninja.

I went outside and practiced until dinner. I took breaks but skipped lunch. I played with Kenshin as much as I could during my breaks, though most of the time he was with the other kids. I was glad that I had found a place here, among a great family and great people. There were lots of kids his age and it was wonderful to see him happy.

I kept practicing as hard as I could. I sat down at the table in the kitchen. It was not quite dinner time. Sasuke was in there as well. It was quiet without everyone. "You're practicing quite hard."

"I have to."

"Why?" He asked.

"I have to revenge the lives of many people who were killed in my family. Kenshin's mother, father, aunt and my own sister, and parents along with the rest of my family. Even extended family. They were all killed by this group."

"Revenge is a horrible thing. It's a waste of your life, not becoming strong but focusing on that."

"But they could come get Kenshin and I anyday, now that we are here. They'll find us."

"As long as Kenshin is in my home, the boundries of it, he is safe. Your training isn't in vain at all still, your stronger, so you can protect yourself. Your smarter than I was."

"What do you mean?"

"I focused so much on killing my brother I had no contact with my teammates, friends and anything that could have made my life worth while. You have brought that into your life, these things that make it worth while to be strong to protect them, and yourself, also, to make yourself happy. I was miserable until I realized I didn't have to fight Itachi."

"So… he's…"

"Dead still. I had to. He broke through, captured my only cousin left, caused his death and almost killed his fiancée at that time, Ino."

"She got over it that quickly?"

"They were like family, he cared for her and protected her but he didn't love her like a husband should. She loved the man she has come to marry now. She always had. They're perfect for each other, like that. She still cries once a year when she goes to his memorial. He always takes her. He understands her."

"Wow."

"Nothing good comes from revenge." He said. "Just death, problems, trouble, loneliness and fear. It's pointless. Live beyond that. Become stronger to protect those you love, and yourself but don't seek trouble. Hopefully they're smart enough to not try to come against it. I promise that if that time does come, we all will do everything in their power to help."

"No. If that time comes, I want to do it myself."

"You'll need help."

"If I need it, step in. If not, step off." I said sighing.

"Your smart, recognizing the possible chance of your weakness."

"Apparently you were just as pompous and jerkish as your brother, right? Arrogant too, I'd guess."

"I deny that though I know it's the truth. Sakura would agree with you." He said. "Don't seek a fight, it shouldn't be the way of the ninja."

"Arigato. I'll remember your words. I guess knowing how it hurt you. I won't seek out problems. Kenshin needs me too much for that anyway. Thank you." I said standing up to make dinner, as he left. "I promised to avenge them."

"As did I. Though I'm sure that in the end, they're much happier I did it with help, not as revenge or avenging, but as protection for myself, and for the future. I hope they understand."

"I'm sure they will. I know my family always put their family in front of themselves and of responsibilities to anyone else. My only duty know is to Kenshin and the members of this house, and Konoha. Then Myself."

"Wise words. I wish I would have been taught the same great things."

"You were. You were just too arrogant to see it."

"Thanks." He said in a sarcastic manner.

"In all honesty, I didn't understand my teammates at all."

"Really?"

"No. They spent much of their time fighting any enemy while I protected the thing or moving forward with the item or waiting to heal them. I didn't understand them. Especially Itachi."

"Why didn't you?"

"Itachi was a few years younger than Shisui-san but he was just as skilled. I was also older than Itachi-san but still he was stronger. He couldn't beat me though; we were always exhausted by the end of the fight, though he always respected me, both as a teammate and as a female. That's why he didn't let me fight yet he was more respectful of me, then he was to his own family, to Shisui."

"Is that true?"

"Yes. Itachi had no respect for girls, well not usually. He saw me as a ninja, thankfully but he didn't believe that we were equals. I could keep up with him, but I believe he went easy on me. I didn't understand why he wouldn't do the same for his family and teammate, as he did for me. We trained together and I went on with everything except my most deadly attacks on him, yet he could always stop me, always we'd go until we'd pass out from exhaustion, he didn't have extensive chakra storage as I did. He respected me and took care of me yet still thought of me as a ninja, though I was a girl, most people didn't. He did and had no complaints if I wanted to lead or change but he was always there protecting me… even as I was put in charge of many missions. I was no where as good as he was, but I could keep up with him. I knew him, so I could hold him off to the end, but I could never and probably still couldn't beat him."

"We could have used your assistance."

"I was a little preoccupied doing other things. I was an important nurse elsewhere."

"Yes… also one of Hoshigakure's finest ANBU." I turned around and stepped back. The Byakugan eyes glared hard on my face. I would stay come, possibly he wouldn't notice mine.

"Neji, where'd you go!" I heard another voice yell.

"In here Tenten." The Hoshikage walked into the room with a young boy around Kenshin's age at her side.

"Hoshikage-sama." I said. "An honor." I feel to my knees in honor.

She started laughing. "I'm not the Hoshikage, my father is. I was just taking over for a bit. I'm Tenten, call me that. Your Atsuko Saki of Sand. You don't stay anywhere long do you?"

"Actually this is utterly and truly my home, Konoha. I didn't know you lived here as well? I had only heard you were the lost daughter of the Hoshikage, not where you were of. I was out doing a huge mission for your father for much of the time gone."

"I had heard your name and seen your photo in the file, and recognized you." Neji said. "You're a member of the Hyuuga Clan."

"What!" Sakura and Tenten said.

I started shaking, and stepped backwards. "How could you know?" I asked.

"Idiot, your eyes, they're Byakugan." He said. "Look at my own, they're the same."

"No, no they aren't. That's just their color. They aren't." I argued. I hugged myself and backed up against the wall. "No, they're not." I screamed disappearing and reappearing outside in the forest. I grabbed Kenshin as fast as I could and ran off. I stopped when I got to Konoha's gates.

There they were, Sasuke and Naruto. "Don't leave. We won't hurt you." It was a quiet small female voice. I turned around to see the voice of Uzumaki Hinata. "You have no reason to fear. Neji is part of the Hyuuga Clan, as am I."

That's right, she was. She didn't say a word. Didn't I think of that. She didn't say she was a Hyuuga. She didn't even notice my eyes, though I noticed hers. Why didn't I fear? How come I had feared Neji. Why didn't I notice that when they were talking about Neji who lived in the house. Hiroka had the same eyes, the Byakugan. I should have realized. Then I just snapped.

"Mommy, what's going on?" Kenshin asked me.

"What are you afraid of?"

"The past."

Sasuke stepped forward. "I promised that while you were in the house that you'd have protection, didn't you trust me to take care of it? Didn't you think about what you were doing when you left? You just feared?"

"I wasn't only afraid for myself, I was afraid for Kenshin too."

"Why?"

"Because when they found out about my birth… they asked my mother to kill me, when she refused, they killed her. She had hidden me for a very long time, and when they found out, then they killed her. I managed to hide with a family but they were all later killed, and now… I'm scared of them."

"So you were lying to me, eh?" Sasuke asked with an amused look on his face. "Smarter than I thought."

"Um… um… I'd… I'd … like to apologize." Hinata said.

"For what?"

"For the… um… well… wrongs done by my… um… clan… against you. I'm so sorry please forgive me." Hinata said falling to her knees in tears.

"Get up, you didn't do it. It's not your fault, you weren't there. You couldn't have done anything anyway. It's not your wrong to apologize for that hurt me. Get up." She got up. She was still crying.

"I'm sorry. I did know what was going on. I was little but I knew what was going on. I knew." She said, looking at the ground. It wasn't long ago. 15 years ago, she was around 8.

"Did you?"

"It was a horrible night when I heard what was going on. I wasn't supposed to be out but I heard that something was going on and I heard in. I should have begged my father not to, but… he didn't care or listen to me… wouldn't and didn't for the longest time. I should have done something. But I didn't know what to. I was young and there wasn't anything I could do. I ask your forgiveness."

"You couldn't do anything and you thought to help. That's good enough for me. Knowing that the Hyuuga Clan is run by someone like you makes me happy."

"I don't run it. Neji does, he is my cousin though it is still run better than I thought possible. I'm second in charge but Neji does the running of the clan better. I stay with my family and Naruto but help with decisions and stopping problems."

"I hope that it all is well. I wouldn't want to run into problems against them. I wanted revenge against them, but I figured it was not best since it was a clan, so many people and inadvertadly it would have accomplished nothing though I don't trust them well."

"You cloaked your eyes for a long time. They were bright blue, like Naruto's." Sasuke said. "I noticed them when you were at your mirror, that's why I asked."

"Yes, I let my guard down inside your home. However, I shouldn't have. On the other hand, maybe I should trust you. I'm been in so many hidden villages, I'm scared to trust anyone anymore. I trust people as I go, but it's difficult for me. Not after Itachi. I though I knew him. I didn't understand, but I knew how he was."

"Well whatever you choose to do, know that the Hyuuga Clan will welcome you, and if you wish I will, or Hinata, if she chooses to, can train you to use your Byakugan." Neji offered as he stepped out of the trees.

"It would be my honor to." Hinata said quietly.

"I have the ability to use them?" I asked.

"I would guess so from the way you can slightly search and find Kenshin within the barricades of our home. I can't do that, there are barriers, as I said preventing that. If you will, we'll teach you how to use it." Neji figured.

"You can be stronger and become even better a ninja then you imagined." Sasuke added. "Who knows, maybe your Hyuuga blood and techniques were the reason that you were such a good match of an opponent for my brother. It also means that your birth father could be alive. Though you haven't probably thought of that one." Sasuke added, and suggested.

"My father." I said with a smile. "No, I hadn't." I still had Kenshin in my arms.

"Well come home, you are welcome to the Hyuuga Clan now. Hinata and I will make sure of it."

"Even if they don't. I've got a few words to say to them, and things to do to them. They won't get away with it if I can help it." Naruto said cracking a fist.

"Violence doesn't solve anything." Sasuke reminded him, and partially me, I felt. "Especially the revenge that you seek. It's empty and meaningless. Live beyond the past as you have been, that's what you should do."

"Thank you all." I said.

"You're welcome, though we did nothing. Let's go back to the house." Sasuke said jumping up into the air and flying off.

In all honesty, I was scared of who my father was, how I'd be treated still within the Hyuuga Clan. Would I be accepted like I was? I had no way of knowing how well the clan was. Still… I know that many things have changed. A branch member as head, their heiress handing over her place, no more branding, and freedom from living in the complex; those things along gave me hope that I'd have family. This time, for once in my life, they would be my real family, blood related. I hadn't had that in 15 years. More so than that, it would be an honor to be related to any of the Hyuuga Clan members that I had met.

"Mommy is home." Kenshin said jumping out of my arms and flying into the trees. "Come on."

"I'm coming." I wasn't his mother but then again, I had lived with a family that wasn't any where close to be related to me and I loved them so much. I had put their lives in danger, and it was probably my fault they are dead but I love them so much and I saw them just as much as my family as any Hyuuga member. I wonder about my mom's family though. I didn't even know who my mother was. I was young when I left Konoha. It was a different place then too.

I arrived home and was greeted back by everyone. The kids wanted to know what was going on, but everyone remained quite about what had gone on, even Kenshin. He was a sure fire genius and prodigy like my brother was.

"Kenshin, we should go to bed." I said after we had been sitting in the top of the trees together for a long time.

I looked at him and he had a huge smile on his face. "Daddy liked trees, and he would take me up in trees. Oba-san said. Why'd mommy die?"

"So you could live, and escape. She wanted you to live, so she fought them off while you escaped with your Oba-san."

"Mommy and Daddy loved me right?"

"Yeah. I know they did. They wouldn't have taken care of you if they didn't."

"Really? Do you love me?"

"More than anything Kenshin. More than anything."

"Daddy's your brother right?" I nodded. "Do I look like him?" I nodded. He looked everything like my brother did, except his bright blue eyes. I loved his eyes.


	62. Every Single Gift

Chapter 62 –Every Single Gift– Time Skip Chapter 5

I'd love to give a big thanks to Sailor Winx for pointing it out to me that no where in my story did Naruto tell Hinata that he's the Kyuubi. Or more accurately, I somehow forgot to put in the chapter where he does. If you noticed… chapter 25… way way way (continues a while) back is rather incomplete with what happens and now I'm giving you what happens. Chapter 25.2. That's what happens afterwards. Sorry, for those who read it and felt lost about what happened. I must have missed that in my editing. Stupid me. Thanks. Aniecä.

I have started a **Forum for Uchiha Problems** which will have **update posts** about when I think the next chapter will be up and you can all **discuss with me** things you'd like to see, or not have and such things like that. You can also ask questions to me there. E-mail me if you have anything at all to say to me. That's how to contact me. J

∆ (Home) ∆ - ¤ (July 1st) ¤ - Φ (None) Φ

Everyone was sitting down in the living room. Sasuke was sitting next to Sakura, Sakura was holding Ren while Sasuke held Ryuu. Yoshi had his sister between himself and Shika. Shika was sitting next to Yoshi while her brother and sister where with her parents. Kane sat between Shikamaru and Ino while little Mina was sitting in her mother's lap. Owen and Hiroka were sitting in yet another armchair that had been brought in for all their guests to sit in, mainly the family though. Ramen was being help by his happy father, who was always smothering his children with all the happiness he could, even more so then Rock Lee did, surprisingly and Kimiko was sitting in between her parents, resting against her mother, who she was so alike it scared Neji a bit to know how dangerous she could and would be come.

Speaking of Rock Lee, he had been spending his every moment with his youngest son, Shin since he had needed to be sent there when he could barely breathe or move. Layla had carried her son's body there quicker than the infamous, Rock Lee, taijutsu master could when she noticed what was going on with their son. Akira was on her mother's lap while her father was beside her mom and the dogs surrounded them. They were about to move out in the next few days, Emily and Kiba were almost finished packing.

Rock Lee's four other children remained at home. Melody who's vision repair work hadn't gone well at all remained a cheerful, leading model for her siblings, though there was still little hope for her vision to return since even when they put in temporary, it hadn't been accepted in her body, there was no understanding about what they were supposed to do. However she continued on to take care of everything, and keeping hope for her siblings.

With disappointment, came hope for success, lil' Emily's eyes were still changing, and thus accepted the newly formed chakra veins and muscles easily where her sister could not. She was doing well and each day more things became visable, and clearer. It wasn't by much but noticeable, there were no colors… yet but they had hope.

There was no success with Taku's operation either, his body not being able to accept vocal chords but he, like his eldest sister accepted this without a second thought about it, and began returning to his training, and school work.

Layla had to cut her operation short because she heard her youngest son was not well and ran off to take care of him. Her second youngest son had only the problem that he could only do Taijutsu but everyone knew that there was no fix to that problem, and you could go on easily without that skill.

Shin was in the hospital with problems and his family, and everyone else was worried about the small child. He was only 16 months old, and barely doing anything but lying there, he was terribly ill and his parents were at the hospital with them.

Though still, back at home was everyone else, talking about the past. "Can you remember how each of these little ones came into our life, and how hard it was to even get through the marriage?" Sakura said. "It wasn't that easy to go through all this to get here."

"If it was easy, it wouldn't be an accomplishment or a gift to be here, with what we have. That would be very meaningless." Sasuke reminded her.

"We should each share our own story that we love so dearly in our life." Emily suggested. "You guys must have a favorite story." Everyone nodded, agreeing on that idea. "Who to begin with,"

"I will." Layla said walking into the room with Lee's arms wrapped around her waist as she cried.

Ж (Layla's Flashback) Ж

I was wondering around the palace, being guided only by my brother but we weren't just wondering around, we were waiting. My brother was going to follow my father in our family since I was blind and unable to properly rule, though everyone thought I could do it better.

So my brother asked Konoha for a guard to protect me during the ceremony and guide me around, because I was blind, there must have been many things going on there because they took a good amount of time replying, finally telling us someone would be coming.

So we waited for the guard from Konoha at the main rooms of the front most castle. Normally I wouldn't dare be that close to the front gate, but I couldn't wait, my brother would be married tomorrow and become head, and he wanted time with his wife. I guess he couldn't wait for me to go, though I knew he loved me.

Soon the door was kicked in, and I screamed. "Help, someone!" I had totally forgotten that my brother was there beside me. He stepped away from me, I couldn't find him, and I was frightened.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Rock Lee, Shinobi from Konoha, sent to protect the princess."

"Very well, this is my sister, Princess Layla." I was scared. I hadn't been by anyone that I hadn't seen when I was younger, but this person scared me to death. He held my breathe on a string and tugged at my heart. He radiated strength and power. I was scared.

My brother took my hand and put it in the hand of the stranger. "She's blind, you must be her eyes, guide her and help her through everything, most things she can do herself, but if she asks for help…"

"I will do whatever the princess needs, and guide her as if I were her eyes. I promise to serve you well."

"Thank you. Take care." I squeaked to my brother, running to him, as he held me in his arms as I looked up at him. I couldn't see him but I knew what he was looking at. He was looking at me, shaking his head. "Trust him; he's all you have now." He let me drop to my knees and I cried as he walked out of the room.

I was alone, well I might as well be. I cried into my hands until I felt a hand on my shoulder. "You'll be okay, Princess. I'll take care of you. I promise."

Somehow I managed to read his movements, he had a funny, yet cute pose as he promised to me that he'd take care of me. I felt that I could trust him, and it was at that moment, that I had finally managed to bond with someone.

I calmed down and guided him to my room. He stood by the wall as I sat on my bed, and looked out the window, I could hear the sounds outside, but I couldn't see what's out there. My family had tons of land, nothing in the land, I was hidden far away, for my own protection, but no one knew that I existed.

"So… what's your name again?" I asked, as I played with my hair.

"Rock Lee, Princess."

"Call me Layla, please." I said. I had never been called princess, and I didn't like to be called it. I felt so unlike royalty, it was sickening, for me at least. I was a blind girl who relied on everyone else. I hadn't seen myself in so long, I probably didn't even look like a princess either.

"If you insist… Layla." Lee said to me.

"What's Konoha like?"

"It's a hidden village, nothing much, stores and houses, buildings and architecture, it's pretty though, with a lot of huge green trees, especially our Sakura blossoms."

"It sounds like a beautiful place. I wish I could see it. I haven't been able to see since I was three." I said stranding up.

"That's horrible. I myself had hardships. I was ninja unable to do Ninjutsu or Genjutsu, only Taijutsu."

"What's that mean?"

"I cannot do anything besides Taijutsu which is fighting with your hands and feet, without using illusions, or special attacks. I was the only ninja ever to graduate the school like that, and for a while I had a broken arm and leg and I was told that I could never become a ninja because they couldn't fix it."

"What happened?"

"I eventually tried a experimental surgery and it worked and I once again am able to become a ninja, and I am. I am once again a able bodied ninja and here I am completing a mission."

"That's amazing." I said. I wonder if there's one of those for me, so I could see again. One day I will leave this prison and go see if they can help me.

"Yes it was. I had only one dream, to become a great ninja. Had I not taken the chance on that surgery, then I wouldn't be here, and I'd lose my only purpose for living."

"That's stupid." I said.

"What do you mean? There is no point to live, if I had no dreams."

"I believe that if one dream is ruined that you should dream bigger, reach farther, and if one dream is lost, you go for another. I think that if you wouldn't have lived on just because you've lost one dream, then you're a weak person."

"It is the only thing that gives me meaning in my life."

"I for one know that having only one dream to live for is overrated, because I have lost millions of dreams, since I was little, I lost it all."

"Would you really have rather died, than not been a ninja?" I asked him. "Is that all you have to live for?"

"What do you mean? Of course, there's nothing else for me."

"So if you couldn't move right now, you'd kill yourself."

"I…", I shook my head.

"You've had problems, you understand my pain of being limited, but you don't share the fact that you have continued on, there is more for you, there isn't for me."

"I'm sorry, Layla. My life has been devoted to that, and without it, my life is nothing. It's different than how you live."

"I have to live on, knowing that I have lost so many dreams, and there's so much I'll never be able to accomplish. My dreams have all crushed themselves, it's hard to dream anymore. I live in a castle, I'm hidden by my family who's ashamed of me, I'm hated for being weak and despised by noble families because of my disability, and I can't rule because a blind girl could never be what my kingdom needs. My brother took over my place through the deity, and now I'm nothing to everyone."

It was then that Lee began to see into my world, my pain and realize, you couldn't be happy all the time, and everything wasn't all happiness, but he brought happiness to me, when after a while, we became very close. I didn't judge him on his looks, not knowing what he looks like, and he helped me like the kind person he was, we fell in love and now here we are.

Ж (Flashback Over) Ж

"That was the first time that I met Lee. It was a chance of a life time, a gift from heaven, and I couldn't be happier than I am now. With our children, and Lee, he's made me more happy then anyone else ever has." Layla said, resting her head against Lee's shoulder.

"I want to tell you about the day I got engaged to her." Lee said.

Ж (Lee's Flashback) Ж

It was the day of Layla's brother's inception into the head position of Tea Country. She rightfully deserved but because of her disability, she was not given a chance to prove herself. She was depressed, on the inside, she was being strong for those at the party. She was actually allowed to the party, which I had learned, most of the time she wouldn't leave her part of the back most part of the castle.

After a while, she would go into the back room, under my escort, and we'd sit down. "I feel so lonely. I'm going to be… without you."

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"You can't be my bodyguard forever, Lee. You have to be a ninja. It is your dream." I don't know how many times I had told her my dreams, but it got through to her. "You're going to have to return. Then I'll be myself, forever. You're here to push a positive effect on those of neighboring countries, so they don't see me in disrepair, to hide my disabilities."

"You don't want to be here, do you?"

"No, I don't. I'm hated for my weakness, and there's nothing for me here. I can't lead my people, though it's my place. I have no chance of people ever wanting to marry me, and I'll be kicked out of my home, for being useless. Then I'll have nothing." She said.

"I'd love to marry you." I told her.

"What? You what?"

"Would you marry me, Layla?"

"But… your dreams… this isn't a part of them. It would… mess up your dreams."

"You were right… it's best to live for more than just my dreams. It turns out, that I can dream more than one dream. You've become close to me. And I love you." She was crying and I held her.

"Yes. I'd love to." I smiled, I'd never have a chance with anyone. I was someone that didn't exactly expect to end up with a girl, and start a family, but soon after, everything ended up like that."

Ж (Flashback Over) Ж

"You shouldn't feel like that. You're an amazing person." Layla said.

"Most girls judge and live by their eyes; I got a chance when I met you. You'll see what I mean when you get your eyes."

"I've never seen with my eyes, and nothing will change when I can. You'll see." Layla said, kissing Lee's cheek.

"I want to share the time when I first met Kiba-san. That was rather interesting." Emily said.

"I'm interested in this one." Kiba said. "How did you see me when you first met me, this is good."

"It should be." Emily said. (Kiba and Emily had an arranged marriage, so they didn't know what to expect for what the other would be like.)

Ж (Emily's Flashback) Ж

I sat on the edge of the balcony staring out the window, over the land when I saw a large white blur move onto our property. I heard barking from downstairs, what is it? I thought. Elle was barking loudly, almost taking down the door.

I kicked open the door, after unlatching it, and ran outside tackling the person in the air, and holding a kunai to their throat, as Elle tackled someone else in the air. I was hard of breath, I couldn't breath.

"Impressive," A voice said. "You must be Emily. If you are, I'm your fiancée." I gulped, I didn't just do that. I planted my legs on the ground and flipped back, landing on Elle's back. I slid of and I bowed on my hands and knees.

"I'm so extremely sorry." I said. I didn't dare look at the person. I kept on my hands and knees. I had made a fool of myself. I was so scared, and I shouldn't have been so hasty to attack the person.

"Get up, we're all people." He reached down and took my hands, pulling me to my feet, as I looked into his eyes. He was so handsome, he had spikey brown hair, and brown eyes. He had red marks on his cheeks, and at his side was a large white dog, with brown spots on his ears. "Inuzuka Kiba and my dog, Akamaru. You're Emily right?"

"Yes, I am." He had a wide smile. I petted Elle who was at my side.

"You want to go inside and get acquainted; you'll trust your dog with mine, right?" I nodded. Elle was used to cloaking her size to other dogs, but she seemed to trust Akamaru, which I was surprised. I gave my trust in Kiba as well.

He took my hand and we went into the living room, and I sat beside him. I wondered where my parent were. They probably wanted to give us our space, great! "Elle." I said.

"Eh?" Kiba said.

"That's my dog's name, her name, Elle." I said with a smile, opening up to him.

"I like that name, it's sorta like yours." I nodded. "Tell me about yourself."

"I was born here, Hidden Mist. I've lived here since then. My family has always trained dogs, to do anything and everything you can think of. I've had Elle since I was like 8. I train dogs as well but my family has always had males until me, so they wanted to marry me off, and somehow our love of dogs, and animals in general brought us together."

"That's sweet. I was born in Konoha. I've lived there and done ninja missions. My family raises dogs to be great ninjas. I've had Akamaru about the same length of time you have. I was kind of separated from my family in that I was the only male left in my clan, so they wanted to marry me off but I'm fine with this arrangement. What do you think?"

"I don't really care. I'll be happy, we'd get along well, even if we weren't being forced together anyway. We both seem to have a lot in common." We talked a lot and we realized, even our dogs loved each other, as we also did.

Ж (Flashback Over) Ж

"We had a lot in common, and we couldn't be happier with each other." Emily said hugging Kiba while holding Akira in her arms.

"It's my turn to share a story." Kiba said.

"About what?" Emily asked.

"The day that we you accepted my marriage proposal."

"I remember that, what a… uh… interesting day." Emily said laughing to herself.

Ж (Kiba's Flashback) Ж

I wasn't nervous per say about asking Emily to marry me. We really didn't have a choice, but I was going to free her from the responsibility, if I could, if she didn't want to but I had grown close to her, and I learned to love her. She was the most amazing girl I could have found. I couldn't thank my family enough for finding her for me.

I walked to her bedroom door, and knocked, she opened it and Elle pushed through my legs, as I fell crashing into Emily and landing on top of her. "Sorry about that." I said.

"It's my fault, I should have held Elle." She said. I climbed off of her, and helped her up. "We don't have plans today, I wasn't expecting you."

"I know, but I wanted to take you around the city. To places that aren't really tourist attractions, but they're cool to see." She smiled.

"Give me a sec to change into something else." She went inside to change, while I waited at the door, watching Elle and Akamaru play together.

She came out with her brown hair up in a ponytail, a white ribbon in it, and where a black sleeveless top and a black skirt. "Wow, impressive." She smiled. Her bangs fell in front of her face as strands of her hair fell from the ponytail. She laughed and it was enjoyable.

This was our second day in Konoha and we were enjoying ourselves, I had already taken her to the major attractions, now for everything else. I was going to take her to my house to meet my family, and the dogs of course, to the training grounds I loved, the forest area by the lake, and my most favorite place, the largest tree that I trained Akamaru at, for everyday until we became Genin.

Eventually we arrived at the tree, and Akamaru barked, running to the tree and resting against it. I could feel the happy memories coming back. "So what's this tree mean to you?" She asked.

"As soon I got Akamaru, he ran off, and brought me here. It has some attraction here, now he can fight it off, but I love coming here. We trained here everyday for a long time, until we became Genin."

"Wow, that's amazing." She said staring up into the tree.

"Em, will you marry me?" I said, as I took her hand, and she looked down on me. She smiled.

"Of course I will, I didn't expect you to ask. It'd be my honor, yes." She said hugging me, as I swung her around in circles, holding her tight.

"I wanted you to feel like you knew who I was before I asked you."

"You didn't have to."

"I know, but I wanted to." She kissed me, pulling me tight.

"No one has given me much choice in my life, but you did, and I love you just for that, but I also do for so much more." She said.

"Thanks." I said holding her close. I carried her up into the tree, as the sun set in the distance.

Ж (Flashback Over) Ж

"That's so romantic." Layla said smiling.

"It was." Emily agreed, kissing Kiba.

They all continued to tell stories. Sakura told them about the time that they had when they were on the balcony when Sasuke asked her to marry her. (Chapters 7/8). Sasuke shared the mission when he tried to find Sakura after she ran off with Hotaru. (Chapter 49). Hinata shared the time when Naruto was freaking out about Tenten being pregnant. (Chapter 32). Naruto shared the first time she and Naruto had truly time together, when they accepted their marriage. (Behind the Scene: Chapter 8). Tenten shared her experiences when she was in Neji's body. (The Reasons Why: Chapter 7). Neji shared the time when he was blind, the feelings he felt. (The Reasons Why: Chapter 15-18). Shikamaru shared the time when he thought he had lost Ino. (Chapter 35). Ino shared the time when they got engaged. (Chapter 23).

"I want to share a story. The mission that made me and Konohamaru start dating." Moegi announced.

Ж (Moegi's Flashback) Ж

I was going on a mission with Konohamaru, this was our first mission with just the two of us. The mission wasn't that hard, we were just going to guard this princess, and she looked like me. I'd be her replacement, and she'd stay under guard while I played her. It would take a little work, because she was a lot different from me in personality, but besides weight, and hairstyle, there wasn't much to worry about, in the physical department of matching her.

We arrived, no problems, and I was easily, without a problem transformed into the princess, and she was transformed into me. She had to use a jutsu, because it was harder for her to be me, than me be her. After a while, there was a huge party, and Konohamaru was guarding me.

"Princess, you're more beautiful then ever." A prince, I'd guess said walking up to me and kissing me. "Much more." I blushed and Konohamaru mumbled something quite loudly under his breath, but the prince didn't hear it.

Things like this went on for a while until I stepped away for a moment, "Will you stop that?" Konohamaru asked.

"Eh? Stop what?" I asked, sitting down and fanning myself.

"Flirting with everyone, and drawing attention to yourself."

"I'm acting as the princess; I don't need to act to draw attention. It's a natural thing that comes with this position Konohamaru." Then a guy slid into the room, grabbed me and ran off. He had me under a paralysis jutsu. I felt so weak and useless, as Konohamaru followed, and kept track of me.

Hey chased me until I arrived to an underground place, they dropped me down a chute and went to go fight Konohamaru. I smashed into the bottom of the pit, and the jutsu had been released. My body was tense and I heard a few bones snap when I hit the bottom. They had hidden me deep.

Then gas filled the chamber and it went blank. I awoke later, to hear the door being opened. "Moegi." Konohamaru called. He jumped down, and landed on top of me, hard. Something about this pit didn't help you to slow down before you hit bottom. He pulled off the rag in my mouth.

"Thanks." I said, weak.

"Sorry for not watching you closer. I shouldn't have let this happen to you. You look pretty bad." I looked up into the pit, as the light shined in.

"You don't. You look handsome, Konohamaru." I wasn't sure why I just said that, but I was too tired to care.

"Huh?"

"You're cute." I said, without blushing at what I had said.

He picked me up. "You are too, Moegi. Um… are you all there?" He asked.

"I am." I said. I was actually not totally in my mind.

"Alright, well when we're out of here. Want to go out? Because I really like you." I nodded.

"I do too. I'll remember, don't worry." I fell asleep and when I woke up, we were in my room. My head resting on his lap.

"When we get home, okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, but get better soon, okay?" He said.

"Sure." I said. "I'll do my best."

We then went home and sincerely did go on a date, and eventually, we had more and more dates, and fell deeply in love with each other.

Ж (Flashback Over) Ж

"I remember that. I thought that you were delierious and I was the only one who thought about the other that way. I was happy and depressed at the same time." Konohamaru said.

"I can see why. If it had been the other way around, I'm sure I would have been too. Happy to know you feel the same way; and depressed because it may not be true."

"But you reassured me and thanks to that, here we are." Konohamaru said happily.

"You owe me, a lot."

"I saved you. I don't owe you anything."

"I guess you're right." Moegi said smiling.

"My turn for a memory to share."

Ж (Konohamaru's Flashback) Ж

I had asked Moegi out on a date and we were sitting at the restaurant when we finished and walked outside. "Close your eyes." I said to her. I placed her hands over her eyes, and picked her up into my arms.

"Konohamaru." She said as she hugged onto me tight, hiding her face in my shoulder.

I took her up to the lake, and a tree over looking the lake. "I want you to trust me. Hold your breath when I say, alright."

"Mhm." She was for sure frightened, I didn't know if she was afraid we were being attacked, or worried about what we were about to do. I held her tight as I jumped off of the tree and we fell toward the water.

"Now." I said as we then plunged into the water, and fell deep. I pulled her up. Moegi had a long standing fear of water, and I helped her reach surface.

She was about to start screaming, as I got her to shore, and she was to scared to speak. I held her in my arms. She was about to choke me. "Konohmaru… why would you… you knew."

"I wanted you to see that no matter what, you can trust me. I'll protect you, forever. So… will you marry me?" She laughed.

"I'm soaking wet, on a shore, terrified to death and scared and you're asking me now?" He nodded.

She laughed, hugging me. "Of course I would, no matter what. Just next time, help me through my fears, not scare me, okay?" I nodded holding her in my arms.

"I'll be there, by your side, to save you, forever." I whispered. I slipped the ring on her wet fingers.

"You're insane Konohamaru, but I love you."

"I love you too, Moegi."

Ж (Flashback Over) Ж

They spent the rest of the night sharing stories of their life, their experiences, their missions, and everything else that had happened to them in their lives. The problems, excitement, love, children, deaths, pain, happiness, comfort, joy and everything in-between.

The recognized every memory as a gift, whether it be a good thing that brought them happiness or a bad thing that taught them a lesson, made them stronger and helped move along their lives it was a gift to get to live, after all, many hadn't made it this far in their life, many won't, but… they already have. They have made it to this point.


	63. Mission 1 :: D Rank or Not?

Chapter 63: Mission 1 – Part 1 :: D-Rank or not?

Yoshi, Shika, Kichiro, Kenshin, Hiroka, and Owen prepared for their mission. Emily was not allowed to go on the mission even though she had been trained just as well as the others but because she didn't have her vision back quite yet she was not allowed to go on the mission. Melody would never recover and worked on medical arts while Taku hadn't been asked to go, deciding to support his sister and mother in healing while his dad went on many missions daily.

The mission was the first the academy kids were going on. They were in pairs to optimize their work efforts. Hiroka was assisting Kenshin who was very skilled but not much on defense. Owen was top of the class, tied with Yoshi, was paired with Kichiro who was well skilled in his own ways. Shika's lacking in some areas was covered by Yoshi's perfection in his own so they were paired.

Yoshi was packing a basic bag of supplies. They weren't get Genin but they could handle and D-Rank Mission. Yoshi's mother had warned her the missions were bound to be less than expected. "My first mission was catching and returning a pet cat. It was a lot of work for one cat though but I expected a real mission but we got one and I almost lost both my teammates and my sensei. Things are never what you expect."

Yoshi could agree that any mission that they'd send two kids on, without a sensei would definitely be disappointing, most likely not anything even slightly related to being a ninja but he was sure he would make something interesting into the situation.

Kuchi couldn't wait to show him mom proud about how well he'd do on the mission, however boring it may be. Hiroka's mom had told him not to expect anything big or exciting. Hiroka's dad started yelling about how idiotic the missions were and had the missions actually gone through him like they were supposed to, they wouldn't do that.

Kenshin was so excited just to be doing something other than training around the house. In his eyes, walking around the village with his partner, Owen was something better than nothing. He would have liked more but he was the kind of guy who accepted and continued with the task at hand, as Owen did also.

Hiroka heeded the words of her mother for advice to be patient for exciting missions because they'd be given to them and time and they weren't always what you expected, as things aren't always. She was prepared to do anything as long as it didn't involve watching little children because that wasn't exciting at all. Well it was; but not the kind of excitement anyone wants.

Shika was excited to be doing something as well. She was happy to be paired up with Yoshi and do a mission, her first mission. She wasn't exactly confident in her own abilities but Yoshi was, and he'd help her if need be.

They all gathered at the normal academy with the other academy members who were around 10-12 years of age while they were much younger, 5-7. They sat in chairs with theirs partners beside them as the others were given their assignments.

Owen and Kuchi, you will be assisting in helping train a regular Genin for the upcoming Chuunin Exams. You will be acting as their other two teammates and have to work with them in a three-man team; they have no sensei so your own your own under the strict training regnum left for you. Good-luck.

Shika and Yoshi, you shall be traveling to Sand to pick up, from the Kazekage, a document called the "Sand Scrolls" it's a list of properties that the sand the Kazekage uses has and what they can be used for, healing wise since they have lack of properties needed for medicine there. We're trying to find some.

Hiroka and Kenshin, you're going to train younger students here at the academy in basic weaponry and normal techniques, nothing to fancy and nothing of your own design, basics that you have learned, is that understood?

"Hai." Hiroka said. Kenshin nodded.

Everyone separated and went with their partner to their assigned task. Hiroka and Kenshin headed straight to the academy as did Owen and Kuchi while Shika followed Yoshi back to the house. Sakura was sitting in the living room.

"Yoshi, what's the mission?"

"Picking up a scroll from the Kazekage, and returning." Yoshi said.

"Retrieving an important scroll?" Sakura questioned worried about them doing a task.

"It's a list of properties of sand, not that important." Shika said.

"By yourself?" Sakura asked.

"Me and Shika," Yoshi answered.

"We'll be fine." Shika said.

Ino walked down the stairs and Yoshi could tell that she was scared for them. "I'll protect Shika, don't worry." Yoshi told her.

Shika was slightly annoyed, but more touched than anything. "Thanks Yoshi." Ino said. "Good-luck," Yoshi nodded.

Sasuke walked in with Shikamaru. They both carried a small bag in their hands. "Your first long distance mission, Yoshi went with us on a mission, his first ever when he was little to Sand before."

"With Temari-Baka?" Yoshi asked.

"Yoshi!" Sakura said sighing.

"Just go ahead, these bags have everything." Sasuke said. "You'll do fine."

"We know." Yoshi said shrugging and walking off. Shika followed quickly afterward catching up.

"I'm ready, let's head off." Shika said jumping into the trees. Yoshi nodded and took the lead as she followed carefully.

∆ ( The Academy) ∆

Hiroka and Kenshin were on the backfield of the academy. "Where to start?"

"Weapons." Kenshin suggested. "Kunai and Shuriken."

"Good Idea." Hiroka knew they had been taught most of it so she just let them throw and corrected them, she wondered why Iruka-sensei wasn't instructing them and why they, mainly she had to do it but accepted the mission. It was a mission after all.

Kenshin did barely anything but provide ideas guide her and when she slipped up or the few kids tried to take advantage of her, he'd step in. He was actually surprisingly as Sasuke-like character sitting aside and waiting until he's needed.

Hiroka was fine to show them on her own. They had asked her many questions about her family, her parents, her clan, her dad, and everything in between including questions about herself.

In another room, Owen and Kuchi were preparing for their first official mission. They were at a table. A kid stepped into the room. "Who are you guys?"

"Owen."

"Kichiro, call me Kuchi."

"So you are my replacement teammates." They nodded.

"Expected us older."

"Yes but if you can keep up, then I'm all good with our current arrangement. I don't judge on looks or age, especially not age. My sensei's old and he beats me every time. I don't make that mistake anymore."

"Age brings wisdom." Owen quoted.

"I suppose. It definitely brings strength."

"Definitely." Kuchi agreed, laughing.

"Then let's go ahead. We have a lot to do."

"First let's properly introduce ourselves." Owen said. "I'm Owen, Hyuuga Owen."

"I'm Sarutobi-Yuhi Kichiro, most call me Kuchi."

"Two last names?" The boy asked.

"My dad was dead before I was born." Kuchi said, quietly.

"Sorry."

"It's alright, he died honorably." Kuchi said.

"What about you?" Owen asked.

"Henrhe Mishen, they call me Zen." He said.

"Well Zen, let's see the list." They began to study the list of things they had to do, they sparred and argued a bit but overall they made it through about half before their break.

"So Zen, what's your family like?" Owen asked.

"Nothing much, I got a mom and dad but I'm an only child."

"You're young for a Genin." Kuchi said.

"Yeah, but so will you, with your skills." Zen said shrugging. "What about your families?"

"We live together along with 33 other people." Owen explained.

"Wow, a lot, what about close family?" Zen asked.

"I have my dad and mom and my little sis, Kimiko."

"My mom is somewhere, she left me with her friends, and they're like my family all 34 of them." Kuchi said. "I miss her but she visits when she can."

"That's sad. I know that I'd give anything to be with my mom if I lost her. My dad doesn't spend as much time with me as mom does, though she's plenty busy."

"Where's your teammates?" Kuchi asked.

"I don't really know. They were going on a D-rank mission to Sand and we haven't heard back from them, but I still have to train without them and they needed me to have two partners, thus you're here."

With the mention of Sand, Owen knew that meant trouble for Yoshi and Shika. He knew they'd make it through but hoped they wouldn't have any problems as well.

They continued to talk until their break was over where they continued to train with each other. "So it was a D-Rank Mission to pick up a scroll, right?" Owen asked.

"Yeah, there should have been no problems, but they're not back. I don't see those to running into problems, but you never know with a D-rank where you have to travel and retrieve something."

∆ (W/ Shika and Yoshi) ∆

Yoshi stopped Shika so that they could eat.

"What are you doing?"

" Mission papers." Yoshi said, he read over the scroll.

"What?"

"Two Genin first went on this mission, they haven't been seen… in three weeks." Yoshi said.

"You mean, we're doomed to fail." Shika said, shocked.

"We'll be fine."

"They're Genin."

"Calm down, nothing will happen to you, I promise." Yoshi said.

"Two Genin couldn't do it?"

"They would have taken their Chuunin exams, they're 13 and 12." Yoshi said.

"I think they should go up the chain, not down." Shika said.

The wind blew and something cut a single strand of Shika's hair, she screamed. "Quiet." Yoshi said as he pulled her below him on the ground.

"I'm scared Yoshi." He nodded.

"I know, just stay down."

There were rules to being a ninja, don't show fear was one of them but Yoshi could see her fear clearly, he had heard his mom talking about how the hardest thing is not to feel on a mission. He supposed it was a girl thing because he and his dad could do it easy.

"Shika, be strong so they won't see your weakness, you have to." He said as he helped her up. She nodded, wiping her tears. They went back to back.

Her breathing wasn't steady or even as she gasped for air in and out of every wind that blew her hair. Then… she screamed again as a kunai and a few shuriken slammed into Yoshi's body that was placed in front of hers for her protection.

Then it became a log. Replacement jutsu, she knew. She should have been prepared. She grabbed a kunai from her pocket and held it tight in her hand. She was angry that she couldn't protect, but it would stop now. She wouldn't be weak, she didn't want what she just saw to become real because of her.

She knew two advanced jutsus. Her dad's shadow entrapment jutsu and her mom's mind control jutsu. She knew all the other basic jutsus but for advanced, that's all she needed but she could not do them very well but she wouldn't need to. She just needed to seek the person's mind.

She closed her eyes, sensing her surroundings trying to listen in on someone's thoughts. She found their mind and quickly moved their and trapped them. "Yoshi!" She called. The jutsu wouldn't hold for a second, then it'd be over for her.

It released after a few seconds. She stood there with her eyes closed as the man charged at her, and she held the kunai out. "It's over." Yoshi said behind her.

She opened her eyes and he was tied to a tree. "Thanks." She said.

"You found him and held him; that's all I needed. There were a lot of illusions, but I couldn't go through them all with the Sharingan. I can't hold it long enough but you found the one and then I stuck. Thanks."

"You're welcome though I didn't do anything."

"Whatever, let's go. He doesn't have the scroll."

"So there's someone else?"

"I'd guess many more." Yoshi said.

"Why, it's a basic scroll?" Shika said.

"I don't know but if they sent a guy out like this one, they're not trying hard."

"Why didn't they though?"

"Not sure. Let's go." Yoshi said. Shika nodded.

∆ (W/ Owen, Zen and Kuchi) ∆

"What do you know about the mission?" Owen asked.

"Why?" Zen asked.

"Our teammates are going to Sand to get that same scroll, they just left."

"Academy students, on a mission like that?" Zen asked absolutely shocked.

"They're good but not good enough. Shika's not the big mission type so Yoshi will have to protect her."

"All girls are like that, including those on your team." Zen said. "No matter but they're in danger."

"Why? It's D-Rank."

"D-rank means nothing. Any mission can possibly be any level. The fact that it involves leaving the country should make it C but a scroll, I was concerned to begin with."

"Then it's not easy at all."

"My teammates are missing from the same mission, what do you think? They're Genin." Zen said.

"We can't let that happen to them." Kuchi said.

"What are we going to do?" Owen asked. "It's their mission."

"We go talk to the Hokage, he'll know what to do." Zen suggested.

"Naruto… as if." Owen said in doubt of his uncle.

"Yeah really." Kuchi said.

"You know him?" Zen asked. "Like personally."

"My adoptive dad, he lives in the house with us." Kuchi said.

"My mom's cousin." Owen said.

"Then surely someone would do something." Zen said. "Even their parents would."

"Right, we should at least tell their parents." Kuchi said.

"Worrying them is never the best thing."

"When they're in danger you always get help, if you can and you can." Zen said. "It's not the most proper thing but if it saves a life, it's worth it. It's time to go ahead and interfere."

"I'll find my sensei and tell him what's going on."

"I'll tell dad." Kuchi said.

"I'll confront their parents. It's best I do it." Owen said. They all ran and split up going everywhere they could doing as much as they could and they quickly got to their destinations.

∆ (Home) ∆

"Oba-chan!" Kuchi called. Hinata came downstairs.

"What?"

"The mission that Yoshi and Shika were sent on has already been failed by Genin that are going to be Chuunin soon. They're still missing."

"I'll tell Naruto. Stay here." Kuchi nodded as she disappeared to tell Naruto.

Owen went upstairs and knocked on Sakura and Sasuke's door telling them the story and everyone soon gathered in the living room, well Hinata, Sakura, Sasuke, Shikamaru and Ino they all had not yet been sent on a mission and Sakura didn't work till later.

"So Shika and Yoshi are on a potentially A-Ranked Mission!" Ino screamed.

"They'll be okay right?" Sakura asked Sasuke worried.

"They'd manage." Sasuke said. "Have faith."

"How did this happen?" Hinata asked.

"Who gave them missions?" Sasuke asked.

"I suppose it was an instructor at the AA." (Advanced Academy). Shikamaru figured. "Though why he'd put two academy kids on a mission to high level Genin failed and disappeared on shows what kind of instructor he is."

Anyone could only suppose that it was because they hoped that two kids like Shika and Yoshi could handle it but if a 12 and a 13 year old couldn't then who would figure they could. No one doubted Yoshi's abilities but as everyone eventually learned with a girl on the mission as she's younger, she'll need protection. It was a constant of every ninja girl at a young age. Sakura always protected by Sasuke, Kiba protected Hinata, Shikamaru protected Ino, and well… Tenten didn't accept protection from Neji but in some cases, he protected her though it was slight to none even when she was younger; Tenten was proud and didn't let anyone, not even Neji think down of her.

∆ (W/ Yoshi & Shika) ∆

They traveled a good distance until they arrived at Sand. "You know what… we didn't have the scroll yet."

"But they attacked us."

"Why?" Shika shrugged.

"I'm not sure."

"Me too." Yoshi said. They went into Gaara's office.

"Yoshi, Shika, you're here for the scroll correct?"

"Hai." Yoshi said.

"I'm surprised the other team hasn't arrived yet."

"The other team?" Shika asked.

"You were unaware Konoha had sent out another Genin Team on this mission?" Gaara asked.

"Hai, we didn't know." Yoshi answered.

"Then it seems that they truly are missing, or lost." Gaara answered, concerned.

"How many copies are there?"

"One."

"They didn't retrieve it?"

"They didn't make it here." Gaara replied. "They should have a few days ago. It was a basic mission."

"The Scroll, we'll take it back and try to find the other team."

"Were you attacked earlier?"

"Hai, Kazekage-sama." Shika said, knowing quite well Gaara wouldn't allow them to go if they'd been attacked and knowing Yoshi would lie because he would predict what Gaara was about to say.

"Are you sure you wouldn't rather have someone else accompany you, or have me call in your parents?" Gaara asked.

"We're aren't babies on this mission, we're ninja. They don't have their parents called in. We can handle this." Yoshi said, stubbornly, almost as if he were Sasuke. Gaara looked at Shika, knowing she was weaker in the matters as this, as Ino would have been, more logical than arrogant or stubborn.

"I agree. We can't always call on others to save of us, especially our parents. We are ninja now, we don't need are parents here. This isn't their mission, it's not their place to step in." Gaara nodded, accepting what he had been told. He knew he may have been once again yelled at by Sakura but he knew what he was doing by listening to their wishes rather than their parents. He intended on saying so.

"Then I hereby extend your mission to finding the other two people gone… their profiles." Gaara said handing them to Yoshi. "And then returning the scroll home."

"Any reason why they'd want this." Yoshi asked him.

"None I can figure, after all you had no scroll to begin with as they attacked you and them before it." Yoshi nodded.

"Arigato, Kazekage-sama." Shika said bowing and following after Yoshi. "Wait a second." Shika said. She pulled out the scroll and took out empty scrolls." Yoshi rolled her eyes.

"I figured it may come in handy, remember that the real one has tons of sand within it so it's heavier by scroll principals." Shika reminded him. "That's how you'll know the difference, it's the only way."

"Got it."

∆ ( Home) ∆

Sasuke and Sakura had been told to wait before they went into action along with Ino to retrieve their kids. They had not clue what or why they were waiting, they just knew they were told to, they were and they couldn't stand it much longer.

Then he saw a note tied to a bird fly in. Sasuke didn't use birds, only the Hokage and other leaders did. It could be from…

Sasuke opened the letter, it was from Gaara.

_Sasuke, _

_Your son and Ino's daughter have arrived safely in Sunagakure but they have decided to extend their mission to retrieving the lost Genin for me in addition to retrieving the scroll. They will of course be given a A-rank mission on my account for this. Possibly S. They have decided this on their own and absolutely refuse help or your interference, step down and wait. You know you what have been the same if this was your mission. I gave them all the help I could and made sure both he and her were sure about their decision and they were very stubborn and dedicated to this mission. They'll be fine, I can tell. _

_The Kazekage, Gaara. _

"We were waiting to be told by Gaara to come or stay." Sasuke told them all.

"What do you mean?" Ino asked in a blaze of anger.

"Gaara sent a letter saying Yoshi and Shika have been their and they are going to get the other Genin and return. They have decided this and we are not to interfere."

"We're their parents, we aren't interfering."

"The kids want it this way and Gaara says our parents didn't do this to us. It isn't our place."

"Now he cares!" Sakura yelled.

"Calm down, it's not a problem." Shikamaru said. "If anything it's less troublesome not to go and search for them.

"But Shikamaru…"

"Ino, do you doubt they'll be okay, they'll return, and they'll succeed. Our parents didn't step in, they didn't fear and run after us, we may have been older but that doesn't make us better than them, or more talented, have faith." Shikamaru said.

He walked out of the room and went to take care of his other daughter, Mina. She was his littlest girl but he loved his three kids the same. Kane walked in the room. "Sissy!"

"She's left for a mission." Shikamaru said. Kane seemed to accept this and walk away.

Shikamaru and Sasuke held a strong exterior for their wives, they believed that their kids would be okay and they'd return… it was just that the condition that the kids could return would be questionable.

∆ (W/ Yoshi & Shika) ∆

"I wish mom was here." Yoshi growled as he took the kunai out of his leg, it was bleeding badly but Shika had cut of their circulation as best she could as he sat down.

"She could heal you." Shika said looking sad.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." He couldn't believe that he had fell into this trap. She had sensed them earlier and then he had hit one, a few kunai, but it was a good trap, one hit him, the other Shika had reflected… barely.

"We're close." She said noticing that more traps were nearby. "I'll lead." Yoshi was apposed to the idea that she'd be in front. If she was, he couldn't defend her as well and he had promised her parents… injured or not he would keep that promise. If anything that he had learned from his uncle (Naruto) it was to make a promise, keep them and if you absolutely can't, work as hard as you possibly can. Make a resolution and stick to it; his dad had simplified it as.

She held her arms out, to stop him. "We're here, well impossibly close."

"Signatures?"

"I can see them. I don't need signatures." Shika said pointing straight ahead to a small camping ground.

He looked ahead at them, and for sure the person who had attacked them, bandages and all was there along with a few others, and the Genin. "Plan?" He asked.

"Yep, easy, listen."

"We're going to find the next group who has the scroll on the way back, and ambush them like we did these kids turning themselves against each other. That was classic, I'm surprised they fell for it. We'll that scroll back to Konoha for a ton of dough and be rich."

"I thought it was a favor for Suna, no money needed."

"It has a lot of secrets Gaara of the Desert would rather not have exposed about himself and his precious sand, there's some of his precious sand in that scroll I heard. It's a special scroll containing all that sand. You can't even feel it."

Shika smirked, any easy way out. She stepped back with Yoshi. "We somehow get past them and let the other to free, then we run off, but let them have a fake scroll so they don't follow us."

"You think they'll believe we let them have the scroll even though we beat them before."

"We'll make it believe they ambushed us. How to tell the difference between us?"

"We'll know who each other's parents are, they won't. Shout out… Naruto's adopted kid's name. Don't say until then." Yoshi planned.

They walked around uncaringly… until they hit the trap right at the edge of the camp right in the face of their enemy. Shika and Yoshi reflected the kunai to the ropes of the Genin… releasing them.

They took off into the forest until the hit Genjutsu. "Just keep a hold of my hand." Yoshi said grabbing hers. She nodded.

She had expected a confusion of identity, not a separation and then confusion. "Let go." She said.

"Why?" He asked.

"It has to be." She said as she let go and wondered off. He wondered how this would work but stepped off on his own, within seconds "Shika" appeared in front of him.

"There you are. We got lost… again." Yoshi laughed inside, they hadn't been lost before, he had made sure of that, and she had run off.

"Code?" He asked.

She looked confused. "Code? I don't remember one?" Yoshi took the Shika imposter down. Yoshi laughed again, that was so fake and so stupid how could have the Genin fall for the illusion.

Shika was walking until she was tackeled to the ground by "Yoshi". "What are you doing?" She asked. "Run, now!"

"Why?"

"Because they're coming." She ran off faster than him, and found the edge of the genjutsu and then wondered to find Yoshi.

"That was so fake." Yoshi said.

"Code?" She asked.

"Kenshin?" Yoshi responded.

"No… now I must defeat you." She said prepared to attack. He laughed.

"It's Kuchi, Kichiro." He corrected himself, having fun playing games, she sighed as they left… forgetting that they had messed up the plan. They hadn't remembered to make sure the captees had escaped and they hadn't left the scroll back with the guys.

"Time to go home… it seems." Shika said.

"I guess. What a stupid mission." Yoshi said.

"It's probably A-ranked."

"If this is A-rank, I am so going to sleep through the next few years before dealing with S-rank missions. That should be fun… the mystery, the excitement, the surprise of the entire mission."

"I'm sure it'll be interesting… let's just make sure we get home soon. Our parents are probably ready to beat up the Kazekage for letting us go and keeping them home."

"Yeah, we handeled it fine, aside from some injuries." Yoshi said looking at himself. He laughed, there would be harder missions, but definitely not D-ranked ones.


	64. Going Ons All Over

Chapter 64: Going-Ons in the Cities

A/N: If you want a **preview of the chapter**, you can get it in the preview section of my forum. Also… **update listings** and **question and answer areas** are in my forum. Go to the **Uchiha Problem, Discussion Forum** by Girl of Light Writter for more information about it. It's run by me.

Warning: This chapter is** not focused mainly on main characters** the story is about, it's about everything else in the city, how everything is going on and **a lot of hints** towards what's going to be happening in the up coming chapters Be warned! A little about the lives of others since things changed.

----------------------------

Tsunade walked through Konoha, hoping to find something to do more than her normal… work, sleep and have sake schedule. She was looking for something different, she wasn't the Hokage anymore so she didn't have any real responsibilities, she did dew a few hours at the hospital but she was the boss so she didn't work until it was an emergency, she was left with little to do, and so much more time to do it in. She was getting older, and not any younger, though she looked it and she was beginning to feel that she was useless in her old age.

"Tsunade-sama, are you okay? You're not your normal self?" Shizune asked.

"There's not much for me to do anymore, Sakura along with the other girl do a fine job of controlling the hospital, though I'm needed for emergencies, they handle most of it themselves, there isn't anything I'm working there to do. Sakura might as well take my job there."

"Are you actually missing… work?" Shizune said concerned about Tsunade's need to work.

"It'd be nice to feel needed again. As hokage, or even as the head doctor at the hospital."

"You are head, but only during the day hours for a while."

"Though nothing's been happening, and when it does Sakura takes the initiative and takes care of it anyway." Tsunade said.

"So you'd rather work then retire and be yourself?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying. I think I've gone of the deep end, I'm missing work and having a meaningful busy schedule."

"What would you like me to do for you?"

"I'm going to become useful again." Tsunade yelled.

"What? How?"

"I'm going to ask Naruto if I can leave and go to the Sand Country. I'll work on the sand formula there, I'm sure it'd be easier with mass amounts of sand anyway."

"See you do have something to do, work on the sand formula." Shizune says.

"I'd feel more useful doing it in Sand for Sand. I'd be there and I could test them out." Tsunade said.

"I guess if that's what you really want to do. Then go ahead." Shizune said.

"I am. Let's go talk to Naruto." They went to Naruto's office. (Later)

"Naruto… I am going to do research in Sand."

"Obaa-san, we need you here."

"No you don't… and you won't. Sakura is fine and you only ever need me when one of the girls are pregnant and even then most of the others take care of them, even complicated treatments are handled by Sakura. Sand needs me and I'm going."

"Fine. Here." Naruto said, grudgingly handing over a form giving her permission to leave, not that she really needed it, but she'd need it to get into Sand, it being a major village after all.

------------------

Meanwhile in the village it was only August and it was the busier months of the year. Layla was gathered with her daughter and her husband to finally get the bandages, the final ones off her eyes.

Layla though currently was sitting in a room, there was a cream on here eyes, so even if her bandages fell off, here eyes wouldn't sense anything, see anything or doing anything to keep them healing no matter what. She was scared what she'd see. She wasn't the only one. Her youngest daughter Emily would be taught to see too. They for a while were seeing slightly but the final stage was where their eyes would do nothing to save the strength to heal completely and see again.

Earlier… Sakura had looked at her, holding her hand. "Promise not to judge anyone on what you see when you get your vision, it will change your whole identity." Sakura warned her. "Be like your daughter, accept people beyond vision as you always have, and continue the same way."

Sakura walked in, "Are you ready?"

"I'm not. I don't want to. What if I can't return completely to normal vision?"

"Then we'll try something different, but you're just scared of sight again." Sakura said with a smile, not that Layla could see that… yet. "Ready yet?"

"Go ahead." Layla said squeezing her eyes tightly together. Sakura pulled of the bandage and applied chakra to the cream and wiped it off with a cotton pad.

"Open your eyes, you can do it."

"I can't." she said.

"Your eye lids are in the way." Sakura said, holding her friend's hand. "Relax."

Layla looked at her friend, she had shoulder length pink hair that had a headband with the Konoha symbol in her hair, she was wearing bandages on her legs and a light pink skirt and over that was a long white med jacket filled with medical stuff, in Sakura's hand was her bandages.

She sat there without a single word. After a little while her daughter ran into the room and hugged her. "Emme?" She asked.

"Mommy, I can see you too!" Layla paused and hugged her daughter crying. She had never seen her daughter, until today. She had missed the births of 5 of her kids, and she had unfortunately lost one before she could even truly see him.

Emily had little memory of her own mother, and even if she did, she was so young that it was weak and hard to remember but now she could anytime she wanted. Layla wouldn't let go over her daughter.

Sakura walked out of the room to where Lee was leaning against the wall, for once, staying quiet and even crying quietly. Normally if he was happy he'd make a scene but he just leaned against the wall and cried.

"Lee, she can see too. She's never seen you."

"I really don't want to face her Sakura. She doesn't know what I look like."

"She'll know who you are, if you speak to her, she will. I know she will." Sakura said as she walked away to let the family settle everything.

----------------------------

Meanwhile, back at the house, Kiba, Emily and Akira were moving out. Kiba had to run his clan with his wife and daughter with him. He couldn't be so far away, just as Neji couldn't live there all the time. He had bought his own home for his family and they were moving in, they would be severely missed.

"I'm going to miss having you around Emily-chan, Kiba-kun and even you Akira-chan." Hinata said smiling. Akira was a little over two years old now. Akira hugged one of her aunts and took her mother's hand.

"Hinata thanks for helping me raise her for so long." Emily said. "I wouldn't have made it through a lot of this without you."

"Yeah Hinata, I owe you a lot. You've really changed." Kiba said.

"Don't make this too big of a good-bye Kiba-kun, you'll be right across town near the Hyuuga Complex. I'll stop by a lot to check on you guys. Call if you need help, promise?"

"I will, Hinata. Don't worry." Kiba said laughing.

"And thanks for your help with our kids Emily." Naruto said walking in.

"You're welcome but all I did was watch them a few times." Emily said, embarrassed.

"Well it's appreciated." Naruto said.

"Thanks for welcoming us to your home and give us a place as well as helping me give birth to Akira and getting me through the pregnancy."

"You're very welcome. It's good to have others around during your pregnancy, especially your first one."

"Especially when they've already been through it." Naruto said. "Well see you when we see you."

"Christmas for part of the day, right?" Kiba said.

"You've got it." Naruto said.

"And another rematch?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah, definitely." Naruto said. Hinata laughed.

"Will you ever get over that Kiba-kun?"

"Probably not. He's beaten me half a million times, I need to beat him once." Hinata didn't want to have to explain that he never would as long as the Kyuubi was there, but he didn't want to crush Kiba's spirits either, so she just put up with it.

"Well then go ahead." Hinata said sighing.

"We won't destroy anything, promise Hinata." Naruto said kissing her cheek. She nodded as Kiba and Emily walked away followed by Akira who was walking in between the two.

--------------------------

Sasuke walked down the street with Yoshi walking to his right, holding his sister, Hotaru's hand to Yoshi's right. Ren and Ryuu both 21 months old and were walking perfectly fine, but preferred to hold Sasuke's hands. He somehow, had ended up watching them on his day off so he walked through Konoha with his 4 kids.

He walked past the academy. Yoshi looked over to see Iruka sitting. "Sensei!" He yelled.

"Yoshi, along with your entire family and your father, wow. Hey Sasuke."

"Hey Iruka. How are things?"

"Not too bad, I'm just wondering around during my summer off. I don't have anything to do, so how are these kids, where are they within their lives."

"Ren and Ryuu are working on basic stuff like climbing stairs, as well as kicking and throwing balls around the yard and to each other. Hotaru is working on potty training, and she doesn't handle well to being by herself."

"What about you Yoshi?" Iruka asked.

"I'm fine. Waiting for a mission." He said with a smile, not at all like his dad. Sasuke rolled his eyes, Yoshi was only 5 and a half now and Sasuke didn't go on a mission until he was 12 so this was obviously unusual for them.

"What are you up to?" Sasuke asked.

"I was going to sit here until something happens."

"You really should get a life, get up and do something. Nothing is going to happen by you sitting there, go get a mission from Naruto and make sure it's far away and interesting. I don't want to see you doing anything stupid." Iruka sighed.

"That's good advice. I'm going to do that." Iruka said getting up and slowly going toward the Hokage's office for a mission."

------------

All of the ninja were doing their various tasks when an explosion, so everyone, and their children rushed to the center of Konoha. Naruto was in the middle of it. "Sand needs assistance, something is going on, and it's not well."

Hinata along with Hiroka and Ramen were there, "I'll go Naruto."

"Hina-chan, but the kids."

"You can watch Ramen Naruto, I'll taken Hiroka. She'll be fine. I can protect her, and she'll take care of herself." Naruto nodded.

"Alright, anyone else."

"I'll go." Sakura said.

"As will I." Sasuke said. "The kids will come too."

"I'll go." Iruka said.

"I'll run strategies there, with Shika here." Shikamaru said.

"I'll stay here for defenses, and backup." Ino said.

"I'll run head of offense." Tenten said. "Owen will come along, with Hiroka."

"Actually Tenten, you'll be needed here." Naruto said.

"What for?"

"I want you to check every inch of Konoha's defenses, are they breakable by any way." Naruto explained. Tenten nodded.

"I'll take Owen with me." Hinata said.

"That's fine." Tenten said.

"I'll go too." Saki said, "Along with Kuchi and Kenshin."

"Tsunade left for Konoha so medical aid will be kept here, in case of emergencies, understood. Sakura… that means you." She nodded.

They continued making two teams of balanced power.

Staying: Sakura (medical), Ino (intelligence), Tenten (defense), Naruto (head), Neji (offense), and Kiba (tracking).

Leaving: Iruka and Sasuke (offense), Shikamaru (intelligence), Hinata (guard), kids (anything needed), Saki (guide), Konohamaru (head), as well as Emily (tracking). Tsunade (medical). Layla (defense).

Naruto wasn't sure what to expect was going on in Sand but he knew it wasn't good from the note. _Naruto, I need help. _When Gaara, even as Kazekage asks for help then you know that he really needs help and there's trouble to deal with.

Shikamaru and Shika sat down and prepared a chart. "We'll be in sets of three, there are… 6 kids and 8 of us leaving. Here's how it will be." Shikamaru listed everybody's stats on a paper.

Sasuke: Offense.

Hinata: Offense, Defense Navigation.

Saki: Navigation, Offense

Hiroka: Navigation, Defense

Layla: Defense.

Iruka: Defensive, Offense.

Kenshin: Offense.

Emily: Navigation, Defense, Offense.

Shika: Intelligence, Defense.

Kuchi: Offense.

Yoshi: Offense.

Owen: Navigation, Offense.

Konohamaru: Offense, Intelligence.

Shikamaru: Defense, Intelligence.

"Here's the plan, we're running a 2, 4, 3, 3, 2 because of the obvious benefits of the head and weight system provided by our strengths and weaknesses. In front are Sasuke and Hinata. Hinata (guide), Sasuke (leader), will stop all attacks before hand. Next is Iruka, Shika (running guide for intelligence), Layla (weak defense), and Kenshin (weak offense). Third is Saki (mid-guide), Konohamaru (mid-lead, strong offense), and I will go next in that row for intelligence and passing on commands. And Kuchi (weak offense), Emily (defensive rear), and Hiroka (guide rear). Finally Yoshi and Owen (rear protection) will cover back." Shikamaru's plan had little or no flaws and it was perfect to get them through." They all headed out on the mission.

----------------------

Gaara sat in his office, trying to make a decision and hesitating to do anything at all, which was unusual for him, he was usually all active, though he had began to think strategy and what was best, though it wasn't his strong suit.

This big disaster was that the research had gotten out about sand and its properties and now there was a lot of work being done on sand, and there was a huge war going on there, because the Akatsuki wanted to take Gaara and pick up the market for the sand, once the property was found.

Temari walked in. "Gaara, Kankuro's missing."

"What do you mean? He should have been able to defend himself from these people, even as those kids did." Gaara argued, angrily at his brother.

"I don't believe it's the same people. I think those people shared the secret of the scroll with a larger group and they are what we're dealing with." Temari reported. "The news has spread far and wide about Tsunade's research in not only the sand that our whole country lives by but especially the sand that you store. You need to protect it."

"I refuse to. They wouldn't dare. The sand will take care of itself."

"Gaara, the sand isn't fit to defend itself anymore, not without blood to fulfill the sacrifice your mom made for the monster, without blood of others, the sand can't." Temari reminded him. "It's just normal sand."

"Then put it with the rest."

"But Gaara-that's the sand that was especially given to you, infused with…"

"Mother's blood yes, but also the blood of my many victims, I don't wish for that any longer."

"That sand will call to you, and if you loose control, you'll have nothing."

"They're entering my domain, it will be an easy win. Our land, we won't lose on our soil."

"Home advantage." Tsunade added in as she walked in.

"Yes, that is what it's called. How is everything going? Where are they? When will they arrive?"

"Who?" Tsunade asked.

"Didn't you receive my letter of invasion of our country, and our need for help?" Gaara said almost angrily, at both himself and her because of he inability to take care of himself.

"You must be confused, I'm not the Hokage."

"I'm aware. Naruto-sama is." Gaara said. "I thought you were coming with the properties and the team though. I had expected that."

"I actually left quite a while ago. I took my time getting here but I'm sure once Naruto received the letter he went into action right away. It will all be fine." Tsunade said.

Gaara was not one to worry, but her careless attitude toward the attack on his country did not help to calm him toward the problem that was still, yet to be dealt with. "And the properties?"

"Unknown." She answered, sighing.

"Isn't there anyone that you could ask about it?"

"Any Hyuuga could have given me the break down of the elements used in it, but I assure you that that won't help in the studies."

"There are millions of agents and chemicals as well as elements in sand."

"Typical sand, a basic breakdown."

"It's a heterogeneous mixture, the exact percents are still unknown."

"It's silicon dioxide." A voice sounded from the background. It wasn't anyone the knew… or was it?

"Kankuro!" Temari screamed recognizing the voice as faint and weak as it was.

"The sand, we studied it when we were little, dad always told us it wasn't just sand, it was a compound element. I remember that. He said Silicon Dioxide. I went to find a school text book to check, but it wasn't in there and while looking for a book with that in it, I found… them."

Kankuro lied on the ground as his sister helped him up to his feet and Gaara was patiently waiting to be asked questions of his brother, though his injuries were bad.

"Who are they?" Gaara asked.

"It's a secret band of citizens banded together to rule the country, take it over and enslave the other but they don't have the understanding of the sand, and they can't use. No one can but if they know more about it, they can control it better."

"I can only truly control it because of the demon within. How could they?"

"Sand can be controlled through jutsu. Uzumaki Hinata, Naruto's wife is actually able to do this with her astounding chakra control ability and her manipulating skills."

"Will she be arriving here?"

"I'd doubt it, Naruto is over protective."

Gaara thought about Kayo, Zuko Kayo was his fiancée who had hidden underground for her protection in a small room where no one, except those who could manipulate the sand around them, could get to her. He wouldn't let her go into battle either.

"Then again with the Byakugan, Naruto might understand that as much as he wouldn't want to let her go, he might have sent her out to help. You never know if Naruto is thinking, or not."

"We can only hope that she is coming, so that she can help us." Gaara said. "She'll come. To guide them, and help in this fight." He had a feeling that Naruto would send her, or allow her to go, despite the dangers, since he trusted her.

"Will they all come?" Temari asked, concerned for them, while healing her brother.

"No, but major people will most likely come, some will stay for at home protection in case they come there for me, but he wouldn't send them all. If he did, he'd personally guard Konoha."

Tsunade stood up. "Then start preparing your people for battle."

"We don't have the people for that, only like 40 who would make any sense to put into battle."

"Put everyone in, strong at front, weak at back, call a retreat if you don't think you could win but if you think you can, then continue on, I plead to you for your country." Tsunade warned.

"Then I shall take lead and gather and organize them."

"Temari, you won't." Gaara said.

"Get over yourself Gaara, I'm the oldest and the most tactically incline along with the only one who can head the front, if you haven't noticed Konohamaru needs help by the way Tsunade." She nodded taking care of Konohamaru. "I'm not a med-Nin. You take care of him."

"Understood, them and every other." Tsunade said.

"Exactly. Gaara, stand here, behind all the forces. Actually stand before the regular towns people. By the time, if any warriors get to you and the normal people, they should be of equal skill, they'll manage but you protect them first. Prepare ourselves for this."

-------------------

Temari returned to her home, and sat down in her living room. Her daughter walked into the room, and gave a pleasant smile. She was only about a year younger than Yoshi was, about 4. "Mommy?"

"I have to go to battle okay Maiya (Mahyea). I want you to stay with Kayo as well as your Uncle Gaara, okay?" She shook her head holding on to her leg.

"I stay wi'h you." She said. Temari rubbed her daughter's bright blonde hair, her husband had already gone scouting and Temari had, had to leave her daughter alone while she talked to Gaara.

Kankuro wheeled his wheelchair to the door but remained quite as he hid in a bush. "You can't stay with me, I want you to be save and live, okay?"

"No. You can't. Promise me you'll stay with your uncle Gaara, and Kayo." Temari begged her daughter. "Please." She said with tears down her face hugging her daughter.

"No."

"Please."

"No." Temari prepared a jutsu locking her daughter in the house as she ran out. Kankuro stopped her in her tracks. She quickly wiped her tears.

"I'm fine, Kankuro."

"You can't lie to me. I'll take care of your daughter, with my life sis. No worries." Temari nodded, releasing the jutsu.

"Thank you Kankuro," She said as she walked away in shame, hiding herself behind her fan. Not quite sure why she was so ashamed but she knew that this might be her last stand, who know what would happen, her husband was already out, would she die? She wasn't sure.

Kankuro got up on his feet and saw the girl curled up on the couch crying. "Maiya, let your mom be, she's had a hard time. Will you stay with me for now? –I'm your uncle Kankuro."

"Really?" She asked, excited.

"Yeah, let's get packing. Grab anything that's important to you… or your mother." She nodded and collected important pictures, a box of important documents her mother kept and other such things. Kankuro packed food and finally packaged it into a scroll he carried.

He picked her up and held her in his arms and he left the house, locking it. It had a charm that his entire family left, only those important to Temari were allowed in, and around her home. She had so much trust to her jutsus but he preferred locks.

---------

A/N: I'll try not to over draumatize this next part and the chapter to come but I have a habit of making things a lot more dramatic then they really are, or need to be. Just a warning of things to come.

Temari walked into the front of everyone who was lined up. It was later in the day and she was prepared to lead them. They had been expecting Gaara to lead them, but when his elder sister had taken over the were doubtful yet trustworthy and obedient.

"Everyone, I'm going to do everything I can to help us win this war, and make sure it doesn't happen again. I've prepared you all the best I can and I have created plans to the best of my ability, the only thing that changes my plans is everything that happened from here on out, deaths, injuries, and retreats. I understand if you do. If I wasn't so dedicated to this place, and my brother and my family then I would have hidden the same. Thank you for supporting this. We begin."

The large moving force was broken into pieces, she looked back as she left behind Gaara and every single village member and everyone else who couldn't defend themselves. In Kankuro's arms was her daughter. She turned as she focused on the journey at hand.

She traveled to a passage between Sand and Rock Country. They were at the advantage, but the battle could only be held here, this place was small, crowded and all Sand. They'd have to come this way to get to sand. A good 500 feet behind them was a force field that only passports that were accepted were allowed to pass through. This was free territory.

She had lost everyone close to her, even her friends and family. They were gone but they weren't there so she felt alone. Then she realized something weird about the sand, it was hard, extremely so. She gasped… an ambush. It was already over.

Rocks fell toward the entire force that she had brought, but something protected them. "They're under my protection." A voice said. A small group stepped out of the tree and in front of them was her husband, Meka."

"We won't harm them, because?" They asked.

"If you harm them, you'll have to deal with Rock Country, for taking their target, and you wouldn't live past that." They looked at him, and walked away.

"You're quite lucky." The leader said as they backed up.

"Temari… what are you doing?" Meka said.

"I'm leading our troups."

"You also almost got them all killed, you should have used your fan, what were you thinking?" She hadn't been thinking, she was just so scared and prepared to die. She was going to die because she had been too ready for it, not even trying to live.

"I don't know what I was. Help me."

"He can't." Meka was pulled away from her.

"I saved you because you're my target, just as my puppet said."

"That wasn't… Meka?" Temari said in a whisper, ashamed she didn't realize.

"They put you in charge? What a shame, I didn't think conquering a major country would be so easy." She glared into the eyes of the person who had betrayed her.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Zeteph Mizon. A puppet master. I was the one who killed your brother."

"He's not dead."

"Really then I'll just have to finish him, off I figured he already died." Mizon said.

Temari was angry with herself for falling for that, not thinking and for being not focused, she would be the end to so many people if she didn't begin to fight back. It was a death trap if she didn't start.

The first attack was waged from above, and just as he had said she made all the rocks disappear. "Hm. Where'd they go? I thought that fan would just direct them by wind."

"No, your nowhere close to guessing or understanding the true power that I have yet to be released."

"Then this should be a good fight," she ran up to him fight as did everyone else begin fighting.

It continued for quite a while a Temari was playing total defense for everyone in that area and fighting her own battles and she was growing weary quite quickly. She didn't know that she would be so exhausted so quickly but she suspected that had she better prepared herself, this wouldn't have happened.

As the other side retreated for a break between their next set of attacks, Temari laid down aside on the ground. Before she knew it she was hit over the head and she was lying bleeding on the ground. "Continue on. I'll protect you. Just let me be, so I can rest and save my energy for protecting you all." She told them.

"Hai." They all replied.

The battled continued until she realized that she was dying, they were loosing and everything she had planned was failing. "Please win, continue. I don't want you to lose your homes, or your lives. Please win, for me?"

"They'll win." A voice assured her. "We'll make sure they do."

"You'll live. We'll make sure you do." Another voice said.

"Alright team, let's go." One said enthusiastically.

"You're here to save me?"

"More like support but I owed you anyway, you saved me from failure, though it ended not being a success anyway but thanks for the help anyway."

"You're welcome, I hope you're stronger than me and you can win for me."

"yes, I've grown now. I can win on my own battles and on my own turf. Let's go." A voice said, holding her in his arms as he carried. "I don't owe you anymore."

"Yeah. I know. I could figure that. Thank you." She said fading out.


	65. Wills of a Dying Man

Chapter 65: Wills of a Dying Man

The war had been quite bloody, and all the kids who were on the team had to be kept with the regular village people because of the horrible fight that was going on. Somehow all the people attacking were S-Rank Nin. Those thought to be dead. Everyone was dying, including himself.

He had only run into one other situation that was even remotely close to the situation he was dealing with now. And Even that tragic event was not as horrid as the one he was experiencing now. He had almost lost the lives of two of his friends, and closely the other three as well. It was a tragic event, and led him to suppose that things would be worst off in this mission than any other to come. This lead him with the hope to continue.

The morning had not gone well for him. He didn't even want to remember what had occurred as his group was separated, attacked and the little children were injured and abused. He felt ashamed for letting them come along, not knowing what they'd have to deal with. They were only 6 after all. Though Kakashi, Sasuke had told him had gone missions like this, Sasuke's entire team had died on a mission of the same likeness, even with adults assisting, they were a wreck. He was ashamed of himself for allowing this to happen.

∆ ( Sand Forest) ∆ - ¤ (Hours Earlier) ¤

He picked up the body of his fallen comrade and headed toward the rest of the group, as they looked at him. He took his place in the formation as they head out. He heard an explosion as everything was scattered about, as was his team. He heard the yelling from the younger kids, wondering what exactly was going on; not satisfied with only the knowledge they were under attack.

Then he heard the sound of a knife sliding against flesh, and the scream of a small girl. With the knowledge of the number of young girls he had on his team, and the fact that he knew them both personally, one of them being his daughter, he ruled it was her scream.

He knew that every thought, and ever piece of his mind, was screaming at him for not going directly to her, and taking care of her. Keeping her safe out of danger, and he could imagine that his wife would have run off without thought to take care of her, but he wasn't one to jump at things, that's why he'd have to her. He couldn't jump into this.

He quickly tried to locate her exact location, then the enemy's location and then he moved, swiftly, knocking the opponents out to see Iruka holding the mangled body of his daughter, she had cuts about her small frame. "I stopped the bleeding but I just heard her and ran to her, the blast did most of it, before the actual attack, she blocked it well. It just got her arm a bit, he over powered her."

He nodded. His daughter wasn't a weakling, had this been a normal mission, she wouldn't have him here for her. Fortunately, that was not this mission. "Take her back with the others, you have a lot of damage yourself."

Φ (New One) Φ

"What about her?" I looked at the girl who was in my arms, she was just as important as my own daughter to protect, even more so because of her position in the war. It was a bloody war, and it had only just begun… only minutes ago.

"Take them both if you can, here." I handed him the girl in my hand and created… out of my chakra, and a cloth I had brought, a way to carry my girl on his back. "Thanks Iruka."

"I'll try to find the other kids, hopefully they've done better than her. No offense though but…"

"I know what you mean Iruka." I looked at her unconscious body. It didn't really make any sense why she was unconscious, maybe from blood loss, or seeing the blood she fainted. Her mother, my wife, reacted quite similarly at the signs of her own blood. It made her sick while others blood didn't.

After Iruka had left I stayed in the area, waiting for another group, there were 14 of us, and not all of us were gone. Shika as well as Iruka were already out of the battle field along with Temari. She was taken care of.

Her team was almost garanteed to be dead, but there was no time to look for them, they should be able to handle themselves, then again they aren't very able bodied ninja, Temari was one of there best and she wasn't in the best shape, coming off of her miscarriage it seems, she was quite sick.

I set up a camp, and waited. "That you, Konohamaru?" I called out, sensing his chakra signature.

"It's me." Konohamaru said with Saki following with Kuchi behind her. He was looking around. "I didn't think you'd be around here, we went north, and you would have been scattered east, right?"

"I did but… Iruka and… yeah, they needed my help." Konohamaru was slightly shocked by my news.

"Is she okay?"

"A little bruised, but it seemed she wasn't pushed far off from the spot where we started, holding her ground, and she ran into the enemy. It was a major assault, but she will be okay. Hopefully." I said.

"That's good. I've never heard of these people we're fighting though." Saki said, sighing. "I wish I could do more but they aren't using any techniques I'm farmiliar with."

"They all should be slightly similar." I said. "They're a mix of home style leaf Nin techniques and Sand techniques."

"So the mix of the two is what has thrown me off." Saki said. "That makes matters different, then I should be able to counter it, now that I know that it's both, not either."

"How come?" Kuchi asked.

"Because know I know what I'm dealing with, it seems leaves and branches coated in sand, strong stuff, but it's easily countered, actually countered many ways, not just one or two." Saki said.

I looked at Kuchi. He had little cuts, but who didn't from the explosion, but he wasn't bleeding much but his ankles looked swollen, probably from traveling, or maybe a cut that is infected. "Saki, take Kuchi with you and treat the others, Temari and Iruka are there along with…" I sighed. "They'll need your help."

"Alright them, come on Kuchi." Saki said nodding and leaving.

"I'm ready to take them head on with you." Konohamaru said.

"First, we need to get the kids out of the way, that's our number one priority, it's a S-rank mission with S-rank Nin, we should get them out, right away." I said.

"Of course but wouldn't they be with someone else."

"She wasn't." I mumbled.

"Right, sorry. I forgot." He said.

"It's find. She'll be alright but I just don't want that to happen to anyone else." I said. "Let's go ahead, and try to find the others."

"No. They'd be southeast of our location, we were the mid group and the only people who would be behind us would be Emily and Yoshi." Konohamaru said.

"Emily would find Yoshi, being able to track him using Elle, and Yoshi can take care of himself. Knowing Sasuke, he's already found them as well." I said.

"Then let's find the others." Konohamaru said taking off as I followed. I was not in any shape to lead, but I had to for my team. For my girl and for everyone who was counting on me. I shouldn't be focused on finding them. I should find away to take everyone out.

I stopped. "Konohamaru. I'm heading to the camp site. I'm going to plan out a way to stop this all, direct their attention away from Sand, and take them off to stop them. You find them."

"Are you sure… I don't think…"

"Don't question me please. I know what I'm doing. Don't worry."

"Alright then. Go ahead."

----- Φ (None) Φ -----

Shikamaru was heading toward the site where Saki, Kuchi and his daughter, Shika would be. She was beaten quite badly and he didn't think that she'd be doing much better by now but she was strong enough and with the help of others she would make it. She was strong.

He arrived and walked in. He saw his daughter turn around and look at him. She seemed ashamed of herself. He walked to her and hugged. "You did your best, just try harder to protect yourself."

"I protected him daddy." She said with a smile. "He's important to protect, he protected me before. I don't owe him anymore." She sounded exactly like him.

"Who?" He asked.

"Yoshi." She answered.

"What do you mean?"

Ж (Flashback) Ж

Shika was separated from the group and she headed back to help the rear of the group since she new that her dad would go to the head, and take care of the middle. She was concerned for Yoshi and Owen who were at the dead back, they no longer had any cover and wouldn't be expecting it, and would be hit hard.

She sped up into a clearing far south from her location to see Yoshi fighting someone. He was loosing, she could catch from his movements, and they were slow. Normally with the assistance of his kekkei genkai, the Sharingan, he should have won already, but he was loosing.

He was using a lot of chakra to use the Sharingan, and he was growing tired. He'd lose soon. She focused her energy to trap the enemy in her shadow possession jutsu and take over his body, running off, having him follow her.

She had made it a great way away from Yoshi who she would have expected to follow her, to help had he not been so exhausted. Then she felt it.

There was a momentary rush of power when the shadow possession jutsu was released. She screamed as he attacker viciously for taking him far away from the pray he had been destroying, but she had used a lot of her own chakra. That's all she remembered.

Ж (Flashback Over) Ж

"Good job, Shika." I said.

"What happened to Temari-chan?" She asked.

Temari and Shika had been close when he visited her often, helping her organize things for Gaara, she's stop in… hiding from all others just to talk to him. Ino and Shika of course would know, them also being in the office with him, Kane and Mina didn't really remember though.

"She got attacked, leading the Sand Nin." I told Shika.

"She's not doing well."

"What are you going to do about it?" She asked.

"Saki will heal her, she's a med Nin like your mother. I need to make a plan to find a way to end this war." Shika nodded.

"Hurry daddy, people are getting hurt."

"I know, Shika. I'll do my very best." She nodded, going to Saki's side to help her.

Shikamaru went into the back room, and sat down. The building was well protected because it being a haven for injured people. He however was there for the quiet, almost eerie, silence that gave him the ability to formulate the plan. Which he was having much difficulty thinking of.

He only had a few ideas, and they were very general at that. He had to get everyone away from the fight, bring something, or get something that would draw everything away from the fight. But what?

What was this war about again anyway? … It was about a certain scroll. A scroll that Shika and Yoshi had been retrieving early that week. Then it hit him, that's why Shika and Yoshi were main targets, they knew all about the scroll. Moreover, if he got the scroll then he could lore everything the whole fight to a different place, one more to his favor.

He just needed a few things. Someone to spread the news that the scroll was in his hands, then he had to get a duplicate scroll with common things on it, but not true information. That way that they were aware of the scroll and he could then lead them away, saving them all. However, it was bound to be a death bed result for him.

He looked out of the window to the room, into the other. Shika was keeping a careful watch. She, knowing about the scroll would have been his first choice to spread the information but… He looked at her fragile body, she was weak and hurt pretty bad. She would need to sleep. He sighed.

He walked in. Shika turned around. He picked up his first born daughter. Hugging her, tears threatening to come from his face but he had to be strong enough. He carried her into the room he had been in and laid her down in the hospital room.

"Daddy?"

"You need to go to sleep Shika. You're exhausted. I have to go out and stop all of this. Okay. I love you. Promise me you won't leave." He looked at her. She was looking out of the window. "Go to sleep Shika. I love you." He said as he left, her locking down the room so she couldn't leave.

Saki looked at him. "What's the plan?"

"I need to make them think I have the scroll, so they'll follow me. Who has it? Do you know?"

"Tsunade-sama, or Gaara-sama would have it but just right down about the element of Sand, that's all they'll need to believe that's the scroll. Here." She took an empty scroll and wrote official symbols on it, and wrote down all about sand on it for him.

"Thank you Saki. Keep Shika here. I just need to spread the information I have this."

"I will." Kuchi said standing up. His legs were bandaged, and not swollen.

"I'm not sure that's best."

"He's fine, and that's the quickest way. If… he can use the transformation (henge no jutsu) technique to become Shika. They'll believe that she has the scroll, and follow. Then he'll disappear with you having the scroll. You both can head out." Saki said.

"That's fine. Though Kuchi, be extremely careful. We don't want any accidents."

"Hai. I will." He nodded.

Shikamaru packed everything he could get his hands on, every weapon and even things like smoke bombs, and light bombs, as well as knock out bombs to help him get the most attention. Kuchi had just left, being the likeness of Shika. He went far away from the safety of that small building and into the forest.

He could sense the many chakra signatures coming toward him at fast pace. He couldn't do anything more to help everyone else, he just hoped that everyone would make it through. He planned on taking them toward the abandoned portion of Konoha. There everyone would be alright, and he could finish them all off, no matter what. He hoped back up would be sent by the other ANBU but that was just a hope. He didn't figure they'd guess he was there, because they expected them to be B-rank people attacking and their group to easily take them down. They had no clue the truth they'd be dealing with. And no one would remember him, besides his friend but no one would know what really happened.

Kuchi had entered the area, and Shikamaru used a bushin of his daughter to cover Kuchi as he left. They entered the area, there weren't very many of them, a good 100 or so. In small groups throughout the area, groups of 5 it seemed. It was a small country and there were many already from that country dead from the earlier fighting. He only had to take down the rest. He'd have to kill them. There was too many, just to hold them off wouldn't work, they'd escape and free each other. He hated how it would have to end up.

Shikamaru stood strong at the beginning as they began to attack. He had planned his strategy well. He took out the first six using his newest shadow technique, choking them to death. He sighed, there would be blood on his hands. He'd die during a war.

Most would see it as a good and honest job, protecting another country, his and taking down many S-rank traitors from Konoha but if he lived, knowing he had taken other's lives, he would be ashamed of himself. He wouldn't want to live like this, ever.

"Shikamaru, you're going down." A voice said.

"I will, but not now." Shikamaru ran off with all his ability toward the location that he had decided on earlier.

He quickly created a few bushin to assist him in setting up many traps that would keep all the enemy down, saving him from having to kill many people. He would have to use his technique to bring them all to whole, and cover it with chakra bars which will hold for a long time. He could probably get a good 50 with that, leaving only about 30.

He sat down and thought about what was going on back in Sand. He had made a long trip without being stopped, luckily. He was just afraid that if he didn't take care of them all they'd just cause more problems. He should have called for help in Konoha. But that too, was dangerous.

He hid and trapped about 40 people in the traps but the others, didn't fall for it. He caught them in his jutsu, another 20, guiding them into the whole, and finally locking it with his chakra. He'd guess there was a final 20 he'd have to deal with.

----- ∆ (Sunagakure) ∆ -----

Temari awoke, with a shock. "Where's Shikamaru!" She yelled. She ran out of the room she was in toward a large room that had people in it. Many of which she recognized.

"He's gone, and has been for a while." Saki said. "Calm down."

"He can't. He'll lose, and die. Where's everyone else? Where's his team, shouldn't they be helping?"

"No." Sasuke said walking into the room. "We don't know where he went, but he took every enemy besides a few with him. He's going to have a hard time."

"Shouldn't we go try to get help, or call Konoha."

"We can't. We need his location, and we don't have it." Sasuke said, calm as ever but he seemed angrier that he couldn't help, than anything.

She looked around the room. It was a house, once probably a small hospital, which worked fine for them. There were beds around the room and back rooms surrounded by glass to watch those in the room.

Iruka was sitting out on the porch, watching and guarding this temporary safe house. Konohamaru was sitting toward the left of him being treated by Saki who had an annoyed look on her face, angry at Temari for being so troublesome when they all felt they'd help if they could.

Sasuke was leaning against a wall, resting with his eyes closed. His obvious anger about being unable to help Shikamaru still weighing heavily on his face. At his side, by his feet on a blanket was his son who was badly beaten, he was bandaged heavily around his legs, face and ribs.

Hinata was also helping heal people, she had her arm slightly bandaged, most likely basic damage from the explosion, if nothing else. She seemed to be fine but she was over the body of her daughter and her nephew, healing them both with an arm each.

Temari walked over to the two small injured kids. "They got hit hard, didn't they?"

"They took out a lot. I thought there would only be about 100 but it seems there's about 10 that. I don't believe Shikamaru is going to expect that either. Every S-rank Nin is out there. Shikamaru is going to have to deal with all of them. We can only stay here."

"What happened to them?"

"Owen told it simply.

"He was running forward, knocking down 3 and 4 people every few minutes, knocking them out quickly, taking the attack to their heart when he come upon a group of about 10 who were in a circle when they'd be blasted off. Then they'd attack again to be blasted off. He realized it was Hiroka.

"He knocked them out as he saw her collapse to her knees. She was exhausted from blasting so much chakra off. He helped her to her feet and they continued… at her pace taking down a few people at a time until they found Konohamaru, who took them back here." Hinata explained.

"You just got here didn't you?" She nodded.

"Yeah, I just started healing once Saki wrapped my arm."

Saki got up and walked into the back hall, Temari followed. He saw Shika viciously attacking the walls. "What's going on with her?"

"Shikamaru locked her in there. She can't get out or tell us where he's going. We can't get in there either. She's exhausted already but she'll rest and then start up again. The good thing is the room's enfused with his chakra, as long as she's in there, he's alive and has chakra to spare to hold her in."

'So if she gets out, then…" Temari stared.

"He's done."

"Dead?"

"Or finished them all off, but it could also always mean he's out of chakra. Or he needs that chakra to fight but I think that's the very last thing he'd do if he needed chakra."

In another room was Kenshin, wrapped from head to toe, he was a mess, his hair had been cut so she could bandage him. "What happened to him?"

"He ended up alone and had to take on everyone by himself. He'll be fine as soon as we get him to Tsunade but not until everyone's out of there, we don't want to take any chances, he's just injured, there's no danger to his life." Saki said walking in there and holding his little fingers. He looked across the hall where Emily was. She was sitting on the floor, treating Elle's injuries.

Temari walked in and took some bandages and wrapped up the dog's leg. "She fought hard. Will she be alright?" She asked.

"Oh yeah, she'll heal up extremely fast. She'll be waking up anytime now. By next week, she'll be able to do everything like normal, for now she can just barely walk but she'll heal quickly. How are you?"

Temari hadn't had the chance to look over her own wounds. "I'm fine I guess. Shikamaru saved me. I didn't get hurt. I just hope my family is okay, my brother, my daughter and husband." Emily nodded.

"I think the same about my family, there are a lot of us. The dogs included, Elle's puppies are all around the world helping ninja, Kiba's running defense back home with Akamaru and Akira is at home with Sakura."

"Why didn't they come?"

"Sakura had to stay with all the kids and the others are homeland security, incase we don't stop them in their tracks here."

"Oh. Who's that?" Temari asked pointing to Layla who was sitting on her bed, and staring out the window, the bright sunlight glittering in her eyes.

"That's Lee's wife, she's the princess of tea country. She's really depressed because of everything that's going on but she's trying to just accept it without crying. She's not really a ninja by any means, and she's been blind a majority of her life. I have no idea why we brought here, besides the fact she knows the area quite well but Saki knows it better, she lived here."

"Is everyone here?"

Emily shook her head. "Kuchi's not. He went with Shikamaru to guide to enemy toward Shikamaru. He hasn't returns which surely means that things aren't going according to plan."

"At least not how Shikamaru's plan should have."

"There are so many more than we expected and they're stronger."

"Shikamaru's going to fail." Temari said.

"You can't say that."

"Well he will, if we don't get help. I'm going to do all I can to break into Shika's room. If he told her where to go, then we have to get her out to help. We just have to."

∆ (Konoha) ∆ - ¤ (Hours Later) ¤

Ino was in the conference room, waiting for any news from Shikamaru from Sand. It was nightfall. It shouldn't have taken this long for them to stop 100 B-rank men from attacking Sand. She got up, it was 10 and she had to call Gaara, he'd have the news for her.

She dialed the number. "Gaara-sama, is Shikamaru there?"

"I'm sorry Ino, but he is not. He and Kuchi are MIA." She dropped the phone, and sat down. Kurenai's son and Shikamaru are missing, had he attempted to save him, and they both were injured and unable to return. What would she do?

Someone walked in the room. "Onee-chan." Ino turned around to see Kuchi. She looked at him, crawling to him.

"Kuchi. Where's Shika?"

"With Saki-chan."

"Shikamaru is?"

"No. Shika is. Shika is on the edge of Konoha's east border fighting them, and he's not doing well. You have to help." That was all she heard, as Ino took off, Kuchi couldn't keep up but he went as fast as he could to the area.

Shika meanwhile was doing her very best to get there too. Temari was carrying her and going her fastest, faster than the wind could possibly carry her. She pushed through everything and hoped that she wasn't too late. She had heard from Gaara that Kuchi had told Ino where Shikamaru was. So they left straight away as fast as Temari could possibly go.

----- ¤ (W/ Shikamaru) ¤ ------

He was fighting off everyone who came at him. He had already had to release the hold on Shika's room to preserve chakra for the fight. There was a lot of resistance from her he could tell but she didn't even know where he was, so she couldn't stop him, no one could.

There were so many more than he had expected. He though 100 but there were about 1000 people he had taken out. He had poured many more into the gashes he had made in the ground, and he had dugged many beyond that. He was knocking out, and unconscious people left and right and there was no end, it had seemed for the longest time.

He was actually reaching a point where the strongest were going 1 on 1 with him. He was still winning but their numbers were thinning, and as exhausting as he was, he felt that he could finish it off. He had token a lot of lives and he'd probably die regardless of the injuries he had sustained. He continued to fight into the early hours of the next day.

He sighed as he made the last hit, knocking the person out. He wouldn't make it. He could feel it in his every bone, the chakra gates holding hundreds underground would release and he'd have 100's of more enemies and he had no chakra to hold them there, or to stop them with a shadow technique. He had nothing left to do but wait for his death.

He laid on his back staring at the sky. He watched as the clouds, as beautiful as they were, they were blood colored, not by him, but the colors of the newly rising sun. He had no more energy to continue he would die and someone had to deal with the other 100's. He'd have to kill them all, and quickly before he could no longer do it.

He pulled his body up, but he fell down. He sighed. This was the end, only moments to go. Seconds now. 3, 2, 1, release. He closed eyes, almost waiting for an easy death. He opened his eyes to see no one was rushing at him.

Then he felt it. Her body on top of his. "Shika." She mumbled in his chest. He smiled. She had saved him, almost too late. Just on time. She was holding them in there. He then heard her crying frantically. Normally, in this situation she'd be hitting him, yelling at him for being an idiot and pretty much acting like Sakura would if Sasuke put his life in danger. He wasn't sure what changed her, but it was more calming.

Then it hit him, the entire pain he had been suppressing the entire time. It hit him hard, he laughed. "Bye Ino. I'm glad to be here with you my last breath. It's too late."

"What are you talking about?"

"A thousand or more men attacking me, my body's not going to make it Ino. I'm sorry that I can't go home with you. I'm going to die here, alright? You'll stay with me until then right?"

"You won't die Shikamaru. I know you. You're stronger than that."

"I'm no stronger than Asuma was when he died. I guess it's my time to die."

"I won't loose you."

"You don't make the choices."

"Well you have to try." Ino put her hands together and pushed all her energy into him, everything she could spare, her every breath and then collapsed beside him. "Try for me."

"I feel much better Ino, but I don't think it's enough. You're strong but I think I'm too far gone."

"Then I'll go with you." Shikamaru smiled.

"Please don't."

"Then don't leave me. I'll be like poor Kurenai." Shikamaru closed his eyes looking into the cloud picturing it.

¤ (Future Dream) ¤

(2 Years Later) Ino and her two daughters and son all walked to the statue. She sat down on her knees and sketched Shikamaru's name in the stone. Mina was 3 years old. Shika was 8 and Kane was 5.

"Daddy?" Mina asked, touching the rock. She had only been one at the time her father died, she didn't remember him. Shika only barely remembered her father, not much time was remembered at that young an age. Kane also had no memories of his father.

"This is a stone, remembering him." Shika said. Understanding it wasn't her dad.

Ino looked on her 3 children and thought about if there was anything else she could have done, why didn't she do more, try anything. Where was everyone when she needed them to save him? Why had Tsunade had to be in Suna? Why did he choose this path? Why hadn't he tried to live? Why had he left her? She had lost Asuma, and then Kaydin and finally her true partner, Shikamaru and now all she had was her children and she was all alone.

Why had he left her like this? Didn't he have anything to live for? Even them? Even her? Why hadn't he tried to live?

----- ¤ (End Dream) ¤ -----

"I should live, just because I don't want you to be sad. After all, I have a plan and I want to keep to it."

Ino laughed. "You aren't going to stay to that very closely."

"Well, at least a bit. I think I want a few more kids, like 2. Once they're all ninjafied and on their own then you and me can retire and live together forever, but I get to die after you, because I never want to see you this sad for my death, even in my death."

"I thought you wanted to die first so you wouldn't have to live without me."

"Well I've changed my mind, because I don't want you to have to face another death. You've dealt with it enough."

"I want to die with you."

Shikamaru smiled. "Sounds good with me."

----------

Shikamaru and Ino passed out in that location and off to the side was Kuchi, Shika and Temari watching the sight. Shika had tears on her face, upon hearing her father might die, leaving her. Kuchi was shocked of hearing his father's noble death, how it was like that. Temari however missed her husband who might have died, leaving her like Ino would have been, with a child, and alone.

Temari put Shika down and sent her summons to bring Ino and Shikamaru back to Konoha along with Kuchi and Shika. She then walked back home.

She walked into her living quarters. Gaara entered. She looked scared of the news he was inevitably bringing. "Kankuro is dead."

She gasped. "How!" She yelled.

"He went to save your husband, and he did. However, it cost his own life. He's dead Temari." She ran to the hospital into the room her dead brother was in a looked at him, his make up was removed.

"Little brother, it's my job to protect you. Not the other way around." She didn't think about the cost it was to keep her husband.

Gaara walked in. "Temari. You need to leave."

"He shouldn't have been there, he promised to watch her."

"He made sure she was watched, leaving her in my care. I couldn't stop him. He was determined to do this for you, to do anything he could to make you happy. I'm not sure why, besides he loved you."

"It wasn't in his place to go fight."

"Sure it was. You made it his place not to. He was, at that point, more of an able bodied person than you or your husband Temari. However, he wanted to go out and fight because that… that was his place. You wouldn't let him be in the fight. You shouldn't protect him. Just because he lets you protect him doesn't mean he's not as skilled as I am. You protect him, he lets you think you're in control, but you're not. Not at all. He's in control of his own life. You should go and see that." She nodded leaving the room. Kankuro was dead, at her husband's life cost. It wasn't fair to either.


	66. A Place for Her Head

◊ ( A Place for Her Head) ◊

A/N: I need ideas. Please give me Ideas! Hand them over. I'm getting bored, and I'd like input, so put it in the forum, so I can start a few chapters, or I'll skip ahead, which I'm doing already.

∆ (Konoha) ∆ - ¤ (Late November) ¤ - Φ (None) Φ

Temari had been wondering with her daughter, away from her husband for a few months, and she needed a refuge, a place she could raise her daughter. She loved her husband, but he reminded her of her dear dead brother. She had only stayed for the funeral, and left that night with her daughter.

Maiya was little, only 4 years old. She didn't want to have her daughter grow up without her father, but she didn't want to be without her daughter, not for a while. Then she'd leave her daughter, with her father, and be by herself.

She didn't know where she was going, but she was in Konoha. She could use henge to cover her looks, that was easy, but she didn't want to.

She walked around Konoha until she crashed into someone, and she noticed that her daughter wasn't in her arms. "You should be more careful."

It was… "Shikamaru?" She didn't look up, it wasn't him. Of course it wouldn't be. He was dead. He was another casualty of the war, she didn't want it to end like that, but sadly… it did.

It was not much longer after she had heard the death of her husband that she had been told that Shikamaru had died in the hospital, Ino's healing hadn't been successful enough to save his life and he had passed away. He was no longer alive.

"Temari?" The voice asked. She looked up to see Sasuke holding her daughter in his arms. She had stopped crying, probably on the ground since she crashed into him.

"Sasuke."

"Come on." He said, carrying her daughter off, leaving her no choice but to follow. They arrived at his house. Well the house many of them shared. She recognized it from her last visit. She didn't visit much, not even holidays, only with her brother. She stopped. Her brothers, she always went with both of them, she had always gone with both. Kankuro didn't do much, but sadly, she didn't remember how much he did do.

He guided her into a room, it was empty besides a bed. He gently set her sleeping daughter there. She went in the room, and he left, closing the door behind her.

She looked outside, it was nearly dark, and she had been wondering around a very long time. A place to stay was all she'd need, for now.

She laid in the bed on her back, before someone opened the door, slipped in food, and shut the door rather quickly. She was a stranger to many people in the house, she actually had many people to thank for saving her country. However, now wasn't the time.

She sighed, in the house would be many people, adults and children. There would also be… Yamanaka Ino, she hadn't been called that in years, and probably wouldn't be, unless even his name upset her, since his death.

Temari suddenly felt sick to her stomach. She had be extremely willing to leave her husband, take her child in her arms and teach her everything she knew to survive and be a ninja because she was mainly one who was solitary, as was her husband but Ino, was forced to.

Ino would have to live the rest of her life alone, unless she remarried, and take care of hers and Shikamaru's children, with many of them reminding her of her deceased husband. Ino would live everyday knowing that she was alone, and her kids had lost their father.

Her daughter would think her mom simply left her father for a while, and would return someday where her mind was finally at rest after the events that had transpired.

She sat on the bed, quietly, nibbling on her food. She had seen Ino with Shikamaru, and sent for people to take care of them. Was it true he had died? She had though him fine, should she have watched him until… they could have been killed by an enemy while out there. She didn't think of that. She had been told Ino wasn't strong enough to save him, before he died later. He didn't seem well when she left, she remembered his condition, vividly.

Tears fell down her face. Ino was alone because of her. Temari should have personally made sure they made it there safe, instead she went home. Since then she had abandoned her only living brother and her husband, the result of her brother's sacrifice. She would never think of anything the same.

Then… in her crying… Maiya started crying. Temari rocked her daughter, but she didn't stop crying. The door was opened. Ino came in, looking at the ground. She swept up Maiya into her arms and rocked her, the girl's cries stopping immediately.

"Temari, why are you here?" Ino asked quietly.

"Because I need a place to stay, for a while."

"Shouldn't you be back in Sand, with your husband, and your brother?" Ino hadn't been at the funeral, but who would blame her when she was already dealing with a death and had her children to care for.

"No. I need a place, for my head. I need to think things out. It all starts back here, after all." Temari said.

"Go home. Gaara's going to want you at the wedding."

"Wedding." Temari said.

"Gaara… your other brother… he's getting married to Kayo."

"Gaara." Temari said.

Ino frowned, "You do need a place to think and rest, don't you? An escape?"

Temari nodded. "Here?'

"Yeah, I'm fine with it." Ino said with a slightly sincere smile, it showed pain through it though.

"Thanks. I shouldn't do this, but I need a place." Temari said.

"I know that. I did the same thing, a few times. Shikamaru did the same thing, to clear his mind. Try staring at the clouds, he loves that."

"I will." Temari said.

"But for now, you should sleep." Ino tucked Maiya in, and left the room.

"Sorry about Shikamaru. It's my mistake. Not yours. I'm sure you feel guilty, but it's my fault. I should have helped. I shouldn't have let that happen. I'm sorry." Temari said crying, as she feel asleep, not having sleep much in later times.

Φ (Temari) Φ 

∆ (Dream) ∆

_I couldn't believe how things have been. I don't think I could be so happy. It had taken me 10 years but I was happy with my daughter. I was living off of a small paycheck that Sakura and the other girls gave me from watching their kids along with mine all the time. It wasn't much but it let me cover anything that they didn't already provide for me, gifts at the holidays, special things for Maiya and other such things. Maybe even with savings… a hotel so I can stay in Suna for the winter during Gaara's second daughter's birth. They already had a handsome son and another girl, I was told. I wouldn't want to impose after everything that's happened. _

_Maiya was now 11 and she was starting to ask questions. I promised her that when she came home from school, that I would tell her everything. Answer every question. I knew it would hurt, but she needed answers. I was not weak. I refuse to hide anything from her. I much to be ashamed of, and I don't want anything else added to that list. _

_Maiya came in the house. She had a smile on her face. "Mom, are you ready?" _

_I nodded. She sat down. She was very serious. "Who's my father? Where is he? Is he dead or alive? Tell me all about him and everything? Did he leave you? Did you leave? Did he betray you? Cheat? An accident?" I laughed, she was smart, and I was surprised the things coming out of her mind. _

_"Slow down." I told her. "You'll get a headache. Your father's name is Bacireite Meka. He lives in Suna. That's where both you and I were born, though we are her now. He's alive, and living to this day. After I explain the rest I'll talk to you about him." _

_"That won't bother you." _

_"I love him with my entire heart Maiya. It doesn't hurt." _

_"He's alive, and you love him; so did he leave you with me?" Temari held her daughter. She could sense her daughter's heart breaking for her, feeling as though it was her fault. So compassionate, so young. _

_"No. I left with you. He loves me so much too. It isn't your fault. It's mine. All mine. One day, if I can ever have the courage and the heart to look at my remaining brother, my husband or any member of my family again. I'll take you back to them. I love you Maiya, so does Meka. With all his heart. I know him." Tears fell from my eyes. _

_"Why'd you leave?" _

_"I felt guilty. I couldn't stand to see the faces of Meka, or my brother, because they had all sacrificed so much for me. I had two brothers when you were younger, about one. One of them died during the great Suna conflict, and I felt so ashamed because my brother had given his_ _life for my husband. I felt horrible. I couldn't stand to see anything that was normal for me. I haven't had the strength to face them since." _

_"Mom." Maiya was filled with sympathy for me, but I didn't want that. I made the choice. I was the one, all by myself and she should feel sorry for her father, who had been alone so long without Maiya or I. He would be alone, because he was so faithful to me after all these years. _

_"Don't feel bad. I want to know how you feel now. Now that you know the truth. And if you'd like to go back to them. I will go with you. Because they'd never recognize you." _

_"I'd like to see my father, mom. I'd like to see your family." _

_"My eldest brother, Gaara." _

_"He's never stopped by, or visited." A frown came to his face. I rubbed my thumb against her face. _

_"He doesn't know. I wouldn't let him come. It's all my fault. I'll face it all. If that's what you want." _

_"We have to go. So you'll be happy again. You miss him. I want to know him. I want everything and everyone to be happy." _

_Returning after 10 years. He had been alone, where I had Maiya. He'd miss her. I wonder why he didn't come after me. For her. What had happened since I've been gone. Is he still alive? What do you think he'll feel. _

_"You'll be happy with daddy again, won't you?" _

_"Yes. I will be. It won't be like a real family for a while. I'm sure I couldn't handle that right away. However, I'll do my best to try to make it like that, as fast as possible. For us both." Maiya had a smile that lit her room. _

_I could only hope that when I returned I heard words that would make me happy again. Ones like: _

_-Welcome Home Sister (from Gaara) _

_-I understand (from Meka) _

_-I love you (from Meka) _

_-You're forgiven (from Meka) _

_I was so in love with Meka. That my heart ached to return to him. _

∆ (Dream Over) ∆

I awoke and there were tears in my eyes. I was so lost in this world. This is where changed happens, and it was not where anything had begun. Everything, at least in my life, belonged… in Suna. Everything in my very heart and soul wanted to return.

I was born, then… then… then… Kankuro was born and finally Gaara was. We lost our mom after that year, but Kankuro and I never blamed Gaara. It wouldn't at all have been fair to. Gaara would never have picked his life like that. I know that, because Gaara's suffered so much for this life path.

I know that the real change between the three of us sand siblings took place here, it's when Kankuro and I realized, we had to take care of and control Gaara. We had to be older siblings and we couldn't fear him. It wasn't fair to him to rely solely on him self.

I had to find out how to deal with my problems, then I'd confront them. It was never best to go in without a plan, unless you had raw un harnessed power like Gaara and Naruto, plans are always best. I learned that from Shikamaru. That was always his ideology; it had helped me much from that day also.

I picked up Maiya and went out. I fed her, and myself and continued through the city. What was my problem? I wasn't sure. I guess I was guilty about Kankuro's death maybe, or Shikamaru's, or maybe that I had abandoned Gaara, or even my husband. I wasn't sure why I was here.

"Why am I here?" I cried.

Maiya looked at me, "Daddy?" She called. I looked at her.

"He's not here."

"I want him. You're sad. I miss him." Maiya needed her father, had I made a mistake in living this life? Why would I want regrets now.

I sighed, I knew the first thing I needed done.

I went to Naruto's office. "Temari, you need something."

"Someone, to escort Maiya to Suna, to her father. She can't be happy here, without him, and I can't give her everything she needs right now. I'm not in any condition."

"Sure Temari, I'll take care of it. Hinata, I have a mission for you."

Hinata walked in the room with two children by her, a small boy, Ramen I believe it was and their daughter… I think it was Hiroka. "A mission really?"

"Maiya needs to be taken to Suna. I have to stay, I have a few things to think on. I can't provide for her here either. Her father will care for her." I said handing Maiya to Hinata who held her. Hinata seemed concerned, Naruto had the same expression.

"I'll be okay. I promise." I walked out of there and laid down in the sun. It wasn't as warm as Suna, but it didn't need to be.

"You shouldn't be so upset, there's not reason to be." The voice was calm, as if it understood and accepted what I had done, not seeing it as my fault.

"Sure there is."

"Why?" The voice asked.

"I almost my husband and lost the lives of my friend and my brother and many more of those close to be died. I put many people in danger, only by my carelessness. Then… I abandoned my daughter, I don't know who I am anymore."

"Who do you think is judging you. You seem as though you're ashamed of yourself, of what you've done. You're blaming yourself."

"I don't think it's fair to say so. To blame yourself."

"I know it is. It's all my fault. I let down my team, my brothers, my daughter."

"What about yourself is that not on your mind at all?"

"Who are you?"

Φ (None) Φ

"Nara Shikamaru, if you'd open your eyes, you'd know that." Temari laughed.

"I must be dreaming because you're dead."

"Who told you that? I'm one of the few who've never died, not even for a second and I don't plan on dying. I was but thanks to a contribution of someone's, I lived." She remembered everything that had occurred.

She didn't open her eyes; she didn't want to see the reality of it. "I guess, then I didn't loose as much as I thought I did."

"You should stop being so hard on yourself. Just because you are smart doesn't mean you have to think so hard, and take it out on yourself. You yelled at me for doing that once, my first mission as a Chuunin. I remember."

"I remember too. It's much harder to say then to practice."

"Yes, those in your team were under you and you were there to help and protect them however, if you hadn't noticed it was a war out there. There are casualties, and you have no control over it. So forget that fact, grieve for the lost of their lives, and get on with your life. Your brother saved your husband's life so you and he could raise your daughter together. I don't know about you but I could never raise Shika or even Kane and especially not Mina without Ino being there for me. I can't handle any one of them for longer than an hour, maybe Shika, but not well. I don't think your husband's going to do any better."

"I never thought of those things."

"Well you have to. You're smart Temari. Think." She nodded.

"Meka couldn't take care of Maiya. She's quite a handful and he's not very good at taking care of her. I just though she'd be happier there, then here… with me."

"Get yourself together Temari. You'll just hurt yourself if you stay here and let yourself focus on the mistakes you feel you made though there were none. Your brother chose to make the sacrifice. He made it for you, don't use that gift in vain. Make every minute with your family worth it."

"Thank you Shikamaru." Temari said. "Can I talk to Ino?"

"You know where to find her." Shikamaru said laying in the grass, sleeping.

"You're as lazy as ever."

"Everyone says that. I never have disagreed with that, or the actual act." She laughed, and went to find Ino.

She wanted to find Hinata to get her daughter back, but she knew that Hinata would have already left. Then she walked into the house, and there was Ino holding Maiya. "Maiya." Temari said with a sparkling smile.

Temari ran to her daughter and held her in her arms. "Maiya."

"Shikamaru said you'd want to talk to me, before you went home. He was right, as always. Not that expected him to be wrong. Shikamaru said you'd want Maiya so he told Hinata to give her to me to be cared for until you were ready. Are you?"

"Yeah. I am." Temari held her daughter in her arms.

"What did you need to talk to me for?" Ino asked.

"I wanted to get to know you better. I barely know you at all. I know Shikamaru so well but I have hardly ever spend getting to know his wife and from what I saw, and what I've heard. I want to get to know you."

"Really?" Ino had to admit she was impressed by the reason Temari had come to her.

"I just want to ask questions, and I'd like if you'd answer as much as you can."

"I'll do my best."

"When did you and Shikamaru meet?"

"Our families have always known each other, and we grew up around each other but we only really got to know each other when we were put on the same team together when we were 12."

"What did he think of you then?"

"He thought I was another crazy girl obsessed with Sasuke; which I will admit. Who wasn't then though?" Temari nodded. "However, and I thank him for this a lot, but he saw past that to my kind, though sometimes strong personality. He noticed my caring toward Sakura, despite her forehead and how I was with flowers as well as many other things."

"But his first impression was… obsessed with Sasuke."

"Yeah, definitely." Ino said laughing. "He's good not to judge anyone until he's met them, fought them and place shoji with them. Though the final thing is only when he wants to get to know how your mind thinks. A game of shoji tells him everything he always told me."

"What were you like growing up with him?"

"I was bossy, and annoying. I was usually in the way, because I wasn't the strongest and though I worked with a complete partnership with Shikamaru between are jutsus, I never did work with teamwork. It was my weakness, I was the weakness of our team."

"What do you think changed in you?"

"I guess I grew up. I know for sure that when Sasuke left I realized that that wasn't what I wanted, or who I wanted. I was all reality I guess after that. I became serious, but if not also more compassionate, because before I was really bossy and insulting to Choji. I can tell you Shikamaru hated that in me, and I realized how thoughtless I was to say that."

"Why did you change?"

"I couldn't be a little girl anymore. Eventually I had to because I was endangering my entire team, if I didn't realize the things that were going on. I had to, for my team's safety and mine. I couldn't hold them back without killing us all. Missions, that's what changed me, and Shikamaru. He did help me change for sure."

"What do you think will happen when I return?" I had to ask that. I wanted that welcome greating as if I hadn't left purposely, that I had been requested, and it was merely a vacation. A place for my head. A place where I could return, and think about everything.

"I don't know. You can only hope they'll forgive you, and I know they will. If your husband really loves you like you must believe he does. He'll welcome you home will more love then when you left. Absense makes the heart grow fonder. That's what I've heard. I haven't had much time without Shikamaru, but I'm sure that it would be a difficult situation to be in."

"What would Shikamaru do?"

"If I left with the kids? I'm not sure." Ino laughed. "I can hardly imagine. I don't know where I'd go… maybe Suna. Though, maybe I'd stay here and move in with my parents. If honesty, though he'd deny it, he'd at first be happy, and relaxed without the stress. He'd probably go into depression, trying to make himself happy by watching clouds, eating, hanging out with Choji and then I think he'd just hope that I'd decide to return to him one day. He'd also do absolutely everything to get me back after a while, if I didn't by myself."

"Do you think he'd want the kids?"

"At first, no, because he'd be happy not to be bothered. As he grew lonely, he'd probably ask me kindly for someone and wouldn't bother anymore if I said no."

"You can answer so surely, how? Has this happened?"

"I know me, he knows me, and I know him so the situation can be figured based on one or two decisions. I'd probably let him have the kid, and eventually the loneliness without him would bring me crawling back to him."

"I'd be begging her as she crawled." Shikamaru appeared behind Ino.

"You two are hilariously perfect for one another." Temari said.

"Go back Temari. No matter what happens, if he loves you. He'll take you back, and most likely he'll be so happy just to have you back he'll totally not think about anything else for a while, maybe ask a question or two, but it'd be over. Gaara would be more difficult, but with your temperance, neither are stupid enough to push too hard on you at first. Maybe later."

"Going back sounds good." I said. "It makes me feel as though that everything is back in place. Like I've been rescued and I'm being carried home."

"Temari. Get up and go." I smiled. Home. It was the best word in the world right now.

I got up and ran out the door, home. No distance was too large to cover when the reward waiting for you was everything and everyone you love, waiting at the finish line. No speed is quick enough either.

∆ (Suna) ∆

After so many hours, I arrived. Home. "I'm back!" I screamed. Setting Maiya down. I fell into the sand. "Home, the sand has never made me so happy." Maiya giggled. I curled up into a ball in the sun. Home.

"Temari?" Meka ran beside me. "Are you okay?"

"I've never been so happy, and so okay." I said. I looked up at his face, confused and yet, so caring.

"Where have you been? What were you doing? Why didn't you contact me? What's going on?"

"I went to Konoha. I was giving my mind and a heart a break from everything that was going on. I need time to recover. It was truly what I needed because everything is clear in my mind. You're one of the most important things in my life. If I ever runaway again, please… come get me."

"You were running away." He said. "How could you be so stupid?"

"I just needed space." He laughed.

"Yeah. I'm sure you did. There's a lot you have to deal with you. I don't blame you." Understanding was one of the things that I wanted. The other was love.

"I needed time to sort everything out, so I didn't contact you. I had a dream, about how everything would be. If I hadn't returned for 10 years, would you have taken me back then?"

"I wouldn't let it go so long. I would have starting looking for you today had I not got a message from this Shikamaru, guy. I remember his name slightly. I remember last names more than first names."

" Nara."

"Oh the genius guy who led the team that saved you."

"I went to save him, but he… in the end helped my mind be set straight and such is why I was able to return and be with you again."

"He said to give you a few days to recover. I though you were hurt."

"No. Maybe a few headaches, and heartaches but no real physical pain. I'm just so happy to be back home, with you, with Maiya. With everyone." I hugged him. "I love you."

He held me. "I love you too Temari. Welcome." I didn't need forgiveness, because… I just didn't.

"Forgive me for leaving?""

"Of course. Just please tell me if your mind needs a break next time."

"I won't be thinking straight if I do, so I probably won't. But I'll try. I promise that much." He smiled.

"Works for me. You're always forgiven."

"Even if I left for 10 years."

"I'm not sure. I might have gone insane by then." I laughed.

"I did." Maiya sat by and watched everything being her little self, not 11.

"Tell me that you would have loved me when I came back."

"I think that if you did, in that situation I would have. I would have loved you so much. I would have never let you go ever again. I'm not going to let you go ever again now either."

I went over to Maiya. "Do you think she would have been happy with me? Just me? Without you?"

"I think she would have. She's like you more than you know."

"Thanks."

"Would you have wanted her more?"

"No. I would want you to have her, not because I don't want her. I know you'd do a better job raising her, and she'd be there for you, to love. I know you, and when you're alone you would hardly be able to stand living. Without her, I know you wouldn't stay sane very long."

"Wouldn't you miss her?"

"I'd miss you both, but…" He shrugged. "I'd go through that, if you wanted space and because you needed her more than I did."

"How long would you have given me?"

"I don't know. Until I felt I couldn't stand the loneliness, then I'd go to you."

"Ino said Shikamaru would do the same thing. He'd be happy on his own for a while, but not for long."

"I wouldn't be happy on my own. I never have been. I had a huge clan, and being myself I'd grow tired of very quickly."

"So you want a big family?" Temari asked.

"If you do."

"I wouldn't mind." Temari smiled. "My mother had three. I would like a few more. Maybe a boy or two. Three actually."

"Why?"

"I'd name them, if you agreed after my two brothers, and you."

"That's nice of you. However,"

"What?"

"I believe Gaara would want to name his own kid after him, well his wife would."

"Yeah, I'm sure he would."

"So at least two sons."

"If I can. I'm good with girls."

"As long as they're like you. I'm fine with as many girls as you want."

"Too many boys could be troublesome, with them fighting."

"I agree. It would be bothersome."

"So you had a clan."

"Yes I did. I don't really talk about them much."

"Were you branch or main?"

"What? Branch or Main?"

"Like the head, or not?"

"I've never heard of those terms."

"Really. They're normal terms in Konoha."

"How much time did you spend there?"

"Konoha was a major part of my life. You would be surprised how much of my life was spent there. The main, most important part of my life happened there."

"Really? I didn't know that."

"I'm not the princess for nothing. I got to travel. I went there to become a Chuunin. I won my match, but since I was a traitor, it didn't count. That's when I changed."

"I want to get to know you better."

"Me too, to know you."

"Me." Maiya said.

"She's happy to be back." I said.

"I can tell."

"Catch me when I fall."

"I will. Even if you're about to."

"Thank you. I love you so much."

"You want another kid?" Temari nodded and they laughed as they carried Maiya around and talked.

"I want a son next, cause I already have a beautiful girl."

"She's like you." They went home and were happy with all that had happened. I was happy.


	67. HALLOWEEN SPECIAL

Halloween Chapter Special

A/N: It is in dedication, as all people tend to do, to the holiday Halloween. It may be put up a while after but it is meant to be in celebration of such a wonderful and interesting holiday. (Halloween is not celebrated in Japan, but pretend it is. Or else.)

**UCHIHA PROBLEMS IS COMING TO AND END! 3 CHAPTERS TO GO. Information on MY FORUM for this story, AND ABOUT ITS ENDING.**

Sakura was so excited, it was her first real Halloween with her children. She was so excited to dress them up in costumes, just like every other child (and adult) in the house. It is the first year all of her kids were old enough to go. It would be such a wonderful event for her.

"It's this great Sasuke. Finally a Halloween where I can go out and trick or treat with my family, all of us, without me suffering because I way a lot due to my pregnancy weight." Sakura danced around happily. She had 4 sweet children. Two boys, and of course, two girls; Yoshi and Ryuu, and, Hotaru and Ren. Ren and Ryuu, her youngest two, were know almost 2 and were ready to go trick or treating. She was excited.

"Don't you love Halloween, Sasuke?" She asked him.

He snorted. "Not particularly. It's not my favorite holiday."

"Why not?"

"It's not really a holiday, it's more of, an event persay than anything else."

"What does that have to do with your dislike of the 'event'?"

"It's just not my favorite event." Sasuke stated.

Sakura laughed and sat down. If Sasuke had a non-definitive answer, there had to be a real reason he was "not particularly" willing to share it. Sakura was always, the one to find that reason.

"Why?" Sakura asked.

"I never had Halloween. I just don't have a liking for it. I'm not against it."

"So it's not dislike because you've experienced it before and disliked it, a history thing. It's a dislike because it's something new." Sakura burst out into laughter.

"Sakura, that's not nice."

"You're attitude reflects that of a two year old, Sakura." Shikamaru said as he came down with his over anxious Halloween-loving wife, Ino.

"Not you too Shikamaru." Sakura sighed.

"Do guys naturally hate Halloween or what?" Ino asked shaking her head.

"It's not a guy thing, it's just a personal preference thing." Shikamaru replied intelligently.

"Did you go trick or treating Shikamaru?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes, but I only went because Choji always loved it, when we became team 10, the three of us went all the time. I starting going when I met Choji. I'd give all my candy to him. Free candy, he wouldn't pass it up. I wouldn't waste time and energy when I could just go to my house and ask my mom for some, or buy some from the store." Shikamaru explained in detail.

"Choji loves Halloween, it's his favorite holiday. A holiday of free candy!" Ino said excitedly.

"Is it a female thing to love Halloween?"

"No. It's a childish behavior thing." Sasuke said. "They're acting like children do, that's why they love it."

"Hey, that wasn't nice Sasuke." Ino said.

"Yeah Sasuke, our love of Halloween does not originate because of our behavior. It's because of what Halloween stands for."

"That is?"

"Halloween stands for the supernatural powers, imagination, and disguising the truth. It's about being anything you want to be, or anything." Sakura said.

"Trick or Treating was made by the Americans to sell a lot of candy." Shikamaru said.

Ino hit him. "Don't ruin today with facts."

"It's meaning is All Hollow's Evening. The evening before All Hollow's Day. The day when souls can return to the real world, supposedly. It's easy to access their souls." Sasuke said.

Then it occurred to Sakura that Sasuke had always disappeared on Halloween, and the day after, but where had he always gone. She had never thought about it.

"What do you do for Halloween?" Sakura asked Sasuke.

"I travel, I take a mission as far away from here as I can get. Or just leave the direct area." Sasuke told Sakura, "I actually intend to leave. If you don't mind."

"You can't." Ino said. "That ruins the whole spirit of things."

"No Ino. Sasuke, I can boss you around. I want you to do whatever you want. However, I think you should face things, we will, tomorrow. I want to go there, and let their souls rest in peace, wouldn't it be nice, after all this time, if they did rest?"

"Yes, I guess so. If you're sure." Sasuke asked. He was skeptical of the idea, but he wanted to make sure the souls of all his family were happy with everything.

"We'll live the kids with you tomorrow Ino. Okay?" She nodded, understanding what was going to be occurring.

"So that's the plan for tomorrow. For today however, we're going to through a huge Halloween party after trick or treating hours." Sakura said with a huge smile.

"Until midnight, then we rest for tomorrow." Sasuke said.

"The kids have to be to bed at 9 too." Shikamaru reminded them.

"So we go home, after TOTing and then, put them to bed, and then we party up the night." Sakura said with a smile.

"I like the plans." Ino said.

"I guess I could get into the spirit. We should invite Choji." Shikamaru said sitting on the couch.

"Definitely, to TOT with us, and to party. I haven't seen him lately, he is in town right?" Sakura asked.

"No, however, I can contact him anytime." Shikamaru explained. "I always could. It's pretty cool. I'll go call him."

Ino watched as he left, to contact Choji about TOTing.

"Where are the others?" Sasuke asked Sasuke.

"I'm not sure where Naruto is, and Hinata is most likely with him… wherever he is. Neji and Tenten are spending time with his family. That's everyone. Saki and Kenshin are out back, perfecting their 'costume' for tonight."

"I have to go get Ryuu and Ren costumes, they're too little to hold a jutsu so long. Hotaru should get a costume too? Right."

"Probably." Sasuke recommended.

"I wonder what creative people the kids will decide to be!" Sakura said excitedly.

"I'm sure you'll be happy if they choose anything at all." Sasuke was surprised, with all the similarities between himself and his son, that Yoshi would be excited about Halloween, it was after all, not a very… huge holiday. Not with Uchiha's anyway. Not normally.

"Yoshi is bound to think of something ingenious." Sakura said. "However, I want to know what he's going to be. I'm so excited!"

"It's not his first Halloween Sakura, others have gone with him before, he can manage everything by himself if he wanted to."

"I wouldn't let that happen." Sakura said. "I'd have to go with him."

"To protect him? He can…"

She laughed. "Not to protect him, because I want enjoy such a wonderful holiday with him. I love family time." Sasuke smirked, he wrapped his arms around her waist, and she was shocked. "Sasuke." She begged as he pulled her down into the couch, and held her there.

"Nope. I'm not letting go." He rested his head on her shoulder, enjoying her presence in his life. "You're perfect Sakura, nothing I could have ever drempt of, or for." Sakura was fully suited for Sasuke, in ever way, well that's how he saw her. Maybe it was because she had made herself like that, for him, or maybe it was because it was meant to be, but either way they were perfect together. She was a perfect mother, caring but discipline, not that any of their kids needed it. She didn't mind having enough kids to make a solid start of his clan, or even complain about it. She loved it, and welcomed the thought of having many kids where most wouldn't. He had required a lot of her, and she had, met and gone beyond any possible expectations or requirements he could have had in a wife.

Sakura looked at Sasuke as he looked at her, as he sometimes did, with a lost expression, as he thought solely about her, and she loved it. His face showed total dedication, love and peace and most of all thanks. "Oi Sasuke." He looked at her, and she kissed him, as he held her forcefully in her arms.

"You're too perfect Sakura."

"I'm just perfect." She argued with him. She struggled and fell onto the floor. He laughed and shook his head. "I can follow you."

"I know. That's the point." She said getting up and running around the house, as fast as she could, as he followed.

"Mom! Dad! Stop running in the house. I want to." Yoshi yelled.

"No." The both yelled as they continued running.

"You should stop before…" Yoshi couldn't finish before they both crashed and landed into their room and began laughing.

Ino sighed. "Ryuu, Ren, Hotaru, and Yoshi, you're coming with me, we're going trick or treating. You're parents will meet us up later. I think they're hurt."

"Shouldn't we go help then?" Yoshi questioned.

"Of course not, your mom is the best mednin around, if she or your dad are hurt, she'll make sure she heals him, or her self. You know nothing will stop her from going Trick-or-treating."

"Yeah, she's happy." Hotaru said. "Dad is too."

"See no worries. We'll see you to later, heal him quickly Sakura." Ino yelled.

"Will do Ino!" Sakura said.

---------

Meanwhile Hinata was peacefully, and quietly reading Halloween stories to those children, alongside her own, and telling them wonderful stories. She was talking…

_Mr. Hallows said, "Children, I have a gift for you. For every one of you, I have a small gift that you can remember me by." _

_"What is it?" They all asked, in unison. _

_"It is a small pumpkin." _

_"A pumpkin?" _

_"A pumpkin." He repeated. "Every year, on Halloween, when you see a pumpkin, big or small, narrow or wide, I want you to remember me, and the pumpkin I have given to each of you this night." _

_"We will." They all promised. _

_"I must go to all those around the world and share my stories, because it would not be Halloween without the story of Mr. Hallows to shake their minds but please do remember me." _

_"Will you return?" One girl asked. _

_"I shall, once a year, on this day. All Hollow's Eve, Halloween, I shall return to tell you my story, for this is the day when spirits, like mine, can come to earth, but there are many places for my spirit to go before night falls tomorrow and I must hurry." _

_"Please return." They all cried. _

_"I will, never forget. Remember me, every time you see a pumpkin." _

_He disappeared into a huge pumpkin, and little pumpkins appeared in the little kids' laps as the huge pumpkin exploded. _

Hinata smiled. "The end." All the kids laughed, and clapped and smiled. "I guess you enjoyed it."

"Yes!" They all yelled.

Neji walked into the room, and looked at her like she was crazy. She walked over to her cousin. "Just because your partial to your kids all the time doesn't mean I have to be. I love kids, every kid."

"Don't judge, I love kids. I just think you should be getting ready for Trick-or-Treating." Neji responded.

"I will, a little later, I have already made most of my plans in advance. That is why Naruto went somewhere to do something before we leave, and I'm here sharing stories to these little ones."

"Story, Story, Story." The little kids chanted. Hinata turned around. "Only one more, then we all have to get ready to go Trick-or-Treating."

"Yeah!" All the kids screamed.

Hinata sat down and began to read them another Halloween story. Neji leaned against the back and watched his 'little' cousin catch the attention of every child in the story, and bring them into a world of imagination, happiness and excitement. She knew exactly what to do and how to act to make sure they didn't get scared or want their parents because all of them were most likely doing other things throughout their clan building.

Sadly, Tenten was sick in bed with a severe headache and Neji had argued with her for about 10 minutes about though he had endedly decided she still was not going, though she wanted to. She would just have to watch. She was going to go anyway, after taking medicine and finding the cause of her headache.

Tenten gave directions to Neji about what to do, though she was going. She figured he'd have an enjoyable time dealing with the kids and trying to get them to cooperate like she could. She had a natural talent with getting people to obey her commands, without them every knowing.

Hinata's stories were one of the gifts that she had received from her father, a box of old stories her mother used to tell her. She loved the many types and collections of books that the box had contained. Some of her birth, her sister's birth, Neji's birth, and many other events, a lot of history but much of it were things important to Hinata's mother.

The stories were familiar to Hinata and Hinata could remember the feelings that should have been captivated and told as she turned the pages of the book. The love and caring her mother shared with her was simply beautiful to Hinata and she wore a huge Naruto-like smile when she paused or took her attention to something else.

After Hinata finished telling the children the stories she stood up and smiled. "Alright, everyone go back to your rooms and get ready. It's going to be time to Trick-or-Treat soon. I'm sure you're all excited, so go ahead." They all took off at a run, and she wasn't going to ruin their fun and tell them not to.

"Your mother seems like a wonderful person, t

have written those stories."

"I'm not sure if she wrote them, or if they've been passed down my mom's the girl's side of the family. I'm not sure. My dad said that my mom had brought this book out when I was born so I suppose it is a hand-me-down."

"It does look surprisingly old, for a book." Neji observed.

"I don't care how old is, you should look and read a lot of these wonderful stories. I want to republish them to books and copy them for all ninja to read to them. The first copy to you and Tenten."

"Why us?"

"It's just because of family rights and such. You're the head of my clan, so you get the first of my presents to be given. You'll get them at Christmas, that doesn't give me long but you'll get a copy. I'm so happy." Hinata said.

Hinata had an imagination and a spirit that talked to the world when she spoke her mind. Her word was as much law as Neji's was, and she had become a free-spirited girl after she met Naruto.

----

Trick-or-Treating begins.

All the kids took on the appearances of their parents (Chubi versions), for Halloween which was hilarious for everyone, even the parents. Hotaru: Sakura, Yoshi: Sasuke, Shika: Ino, Kuchi : Choji (decided to be Choji since he was coming too), Hiroka: Hinata, and Owen: Neji.

The littler kids were in costumes more traditional like princesses, witches, vampires, ghosts and other things. They all had a fun time Trick-or-Treating.

Tenten had to stay home because she had hurt her leg training and she couldn't walk too much, and she wanted to get back to training as quickly as she could so she could be with Neji.

Sakura danced around happily about Trick-or-Treating. Sasuke walked by Neji, watching all the kids. Shikamaru and Choji were laughing about the times they had gone Trick-or-Treating in the old days about all the people they had tricked, changing costume after costume. They were lazy guys even back then. They never got caught, even their own parents didn't notice when they'd show up to the door numerous times and get candy; when they got older and were on their own.

Ino was looking up in the sky. "Snow!" She said pointing straight up.

"Snow?" Shikamaru asked walking into the clearing Ino was at. He focused into the sky. He laughed. "It is, as weird as that sounds. I didn't think we got snow around here, or even this early in the year. We get snow but only lightly in the middle of the season."

"It's really coming down strong." Neji said. "That's strange for this time of year."

"It's a blizzard." Choji screamed.

"What's that?" Shika asked.

"A huge snow storm." Before they knew it they were covered in pounds of snow. It was freezing.

"I knew you could manage to get it to snow." Naruto yelled.

"Thanks Hokage-sama." A small girl said running along the road, passing them up not noticing what her jutsu had done.

Choji sighed. "It was just a jutsu, no snow."

"No blizzard?" Shika said. She frowned.

"No, no blizzard." Yoshi said, upset too.

"I want snow!" Hotaru said.

"Sadly we don't get snow here." Sakura said, frowning. "Not very much at least."

"See what you did Naruto. You upset everyone." Hinata said frowning seeing how distressed and upset everyone was.

"I didn't mean to, I just wanted to play a joke."

"What kind of joke is this?" Sasuke said. "Make us believe it could snow in Konoha."

"I don't know. I guess. It sounded funnier at the time."

"Aren't you the Hokage? Shouldn't you act like it?" Choji said, with his arms crossed glaring.

Everyone started laughing and started talking about how they all agreed, he could still be hokage and be himself. He didn't need that much maturity all the time to be the hokage.

"I wanted it to snow Naruto." Sakura said, wanting to choke Naruto unconscious so she could beat him up.

"Calm down Sakura. This was part of a surprise for you all. After Gaara's wedding, in the winter, I'm going to take you guys, all of us… are going on a Winter Wonderland Vacation. I thought we all deserved it. I got the chance because I taught her to do that jutsu. I wanted to see how you'd like it." Hinata hugged him.

"That's awesome Naruto. I can't wait." Everyone had different ideas and the thought of different things they'd all plan.

Choji thought about all the free food there was bound to be there. Shikamaru thought about if it would be fun to watch snow clouds. Ino thought about a romantic night with Shikamaru. Sakura couldn't wait to play in the snow (a thought shared with all the kids). Neji thought about the most interesting training that could be accomplished with Tenten and a lot of relaxation afterward. Hinata thought about the joy of being in the snow and being with her family and Naruto for a week off. Naruto thought of playing in the snow and having a snowball fight. Sasuke thought of time with Sakura and his family away from work. They'd all enjoy that way too much.

"It's going to be the last two weeks in December. December 5th is their wedding." Naruto said. "We'll have it for new years, and also Christmas though I thought we'd leave have the Christmas party there, a change up from the normal."

"I think it's a brilliant idea." Hinata said smiling.

"Yeah snow!" Shika said.

"Snow, snowball fight!" Yoshi said throwing a clump of snow at Shika. She ran off as Yoshi chased him. There was only snow in that location so they'd soon realize.

After they finished Trick-or-Treating, they all returned home and all the kids went to bed, or got put in bed in some younger children's ' cases.

Sasuke sat down beside Sakura who had a huge smile on her face. "Imagining our winter vacation?" He asked with a smirk.

"I just might be." Sakura said smiling. "How can you not be so excited?"

"I am; I just don't show it."

"Well you should." Sakura argued.

"I wouldn't be me if I jumped around like you or the kids." He said kissing her. "I do admire your excitement, it makes me feel as though I haven't done anything wrong."

"What are you talking about? You haven't messed up."

"Sometimes I feel as though I have."

Sasuke walked around the room pacing. She laughed, propping herself up on the end of the bed, and watching him. "Are you sure I have disappointed you? And not yourself?"

"I know you could never do anything to disappoint me. Well unless you killed yourself but that's only because I think that it's a waste of your life, and you deserve a better ending than that."

"Like what? How good should my ending be?"

"I don't know. Just not as disgraceful as people would see your suicide as. I want you to die as happy as I know you would have been born." He said with a smirk.

"At this pace, I'm sure to die much happier than I was born because I have much much more. Unless things drastically change, I'm limitlessly happier then I was born."

"I'm glad to hear you say that." Sasuke said.

"I think we have run our entire relationship trying to please each other." Sakura said. "I think that's how it's supposed to be too. If we're both giving everything to make the other happy, then we both must be happy, and then we've had a successful relationship."

"It's not over yet, and hopefully won't be until we both die."

'Do you want to be with me after life?" Sakura asked, honestly.

"It would be a blessing to live this happily and perfectly with you after death. If I can be there with you." It hurt her, to see him doubting everything he had done.

She got up and walked over to him, "Sasuke, you will. I know this as I know everything else. You have to believe me and trust me that I know this too. Believe that you will come with me." Sasuke smiled.

"I think if we have any more kids, I'm afraid, I will begin to not remember all the names of all of them." Sakura said laughing. "That was on a less or more serious note."

"How many more can you handle?"

"If you want to, I will give birth to children until I can't anymore Sasuke. I really will. It may not be perfectly healthy but I'll be able to. If I count normally that's at least… 20 more kids, not counting twins. So with our already 4, that's at least 25 kids."

"I don't think I can remember 24+ names either actually. The Byakugan won't help me there." Sakura laughed.

"How many more kids would you like to have?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know, how about you?"

"I never had a preference; I'd prefer what you'd decide."

"How about two?"

"6 names, that sounds good."

"6 kids Sakura, that sounds kind of emotionless if you say it like that." Sakura said rolling on her back on the bed and letting her hair dangle of the bed as she looked at Sasuke upside down.

"Yeah, but I thinking name wise, 6 is a manageable number, I've got Yoshi, Hotaru and Ryuu and Ren are easy enough to differentiate between, and two more will be fine." Sakura said. "6 is a good number of kids. I'm just afraid for their identities. I don't want them to feel…"

"Alone, or as if they're unloved."

"No, not really. Knowing us, we'd spoil them and love them so much they wouldn't manage in society." Sasuke laughed. "I just hope that… they don't fight and argue amongst themselves, because that would make me so sad, I wouldn't be able to stand it."

"Brothers fight, and argue, some of it is healthy. Itachi and I never fought until that day. It's unnatural for them all to get along. Ryuu and Ren I'm sure will run into a fight for their identities, that or they'll be each other's closest friend."

"I hope it's the latter. That would be nice to see. Yoshi and Hotaru always got along easily but he was a loving brother and she was so quiet and they get along. I think Ryuu and Ren are going to be harder to manage."

"What was your parents' biggest problem with you?"

"I was very energetic as a child, and I liked to run around and pretty much hide and run. I didn't like being inside at all; I'd escape and enjoy nature."

"I don't know about my parents. I would guess that they expected me to be better, like Itachi." Sasuke said. "Mom wouldn't; she wanted me to have my own personality. Dad did, but changed his mind."

"We should get to bed Sakura. I want to get an early start. Saku said she'd watch the kids for us while we went. I didn't want to take them. Thank you for coming with me." Sakura smiled.

"I'd do anything for you Sasuke. You should know that by now, and… I want to go. I want to help let the souls of your family rest in peace. They're my family too, and have been. I know it takes a lot for you to go. I want to be there for you." Sasuke wrapped his arms around her and laid down beside her as he covered themselves with the blanket.

"I love you." He said to her, in her ear.

"I love you too Sasuke-kun." She said with a smile as she closed her eyes to go to sleep.

----

_All Hallows' Eve, the day where it's said that souls can freely pass between worlds, and many souls are set to peace. It is the same thing for the Uchiha Ansestors who have been waiting for peace for a long time, more than 15 years, about 17. _

Sakura had prepared candles and incense for Sasuke's ancestors and all the rituals she had been taught by her parents, and she shared the importance of them with Sasuke as she completed a few rituals.

"I don't know what to do, to let them leave this place."

"It has a bad chakra signs, after so many years too." The current Uchiha mansion they lived in was in the front of the Uchiha village, and was not the one most Uchiha was in, besides his family. He had rested his mom and dad's souls that night, they were at peace, he hoped.

"I know. It's a horrible place. For so many days after it happened, I used to wonder here. I prayed for help and hoped that I wouldn't be left alone that this shouldn't have happened to me, that I didn't do anything to deserve it. I then began to blame myself." Sakura wanted to cry, Sasuke's heart was just as torn as she had found it a long time ago. He was almost to the point then, where she felt that he'd take his own life. She was concerned.

"Sasuke, you have to let those feelings go. Please, you have to."

"I know. I should have." He sighed. "I should have so long ago. I can't do anything about it now, and I couldn't then."

"Sasuke stop, I know you tried. You knew your brother, it took everything you had to stop him."

"I didn't do it alone, you helped."

"Yeah but that doesn't matter, and it shouldn't. Why don't you just let their spirits rest? Go ahead, only you can really do this." Sakura said.

Sasuke went to the plaza area in the middle of their area and sat down, he lit candles that he had brought and closed his eyes. "Ancestors, please hear me."

"I would like to let you rest in peace. To let you know that all is well again. I will make sure it is so. I promise to keep the peace that has come upon the clan. I know that the only remaining Uchihas from the time period are me but I trust you to bless my family so that they will grow to be like you all were. Itachi made a grave mistake and I will make sure history doesn't repeat itself, for any clan. Forgive me for not letting you go earlier but I don't think I could have been ready much earlier. I have a family and I will keep our family going, and continuing as I know I must to. I have found my wife, Sakura who makes me very happy and I love a lot. She understand what must be done for the clan, and understand what she has to do. She is willing and has gave us a wonderful beginning for the future. I hope that you will bless us all, Me, my wife Sakura, and our kids Yoshi, Hotaru, Ryuu and Ren so that we will bring the Uchiha Clan back to where it supposed to be in the future, please know this and please, rest in peace after you have blessed us, if you choose so. I promise to protect my family and love them so that our clan might grow and the horrid event you had to suffer will not be repeated. Please hear me, and thank you. Rest in Peace." Sasuke stood up and the candles were blown out.

"That means they accept your prayer and they are resting in peace, finally free of being held to this place. They're souls are gone now. Resting in peace."

"Sakura, will you go home please? I have something I want to do, before I return home." Sakura nodded. She turned away.

"Take your time Sasuke. I understand how important they are to you. They, like I am, are your family and your love for them, even though they were lost, is still there. Take your time and do whatever you need to. Just know that I expect you home, and you still have many more responsibilities to do before you're done." Sakura said as she walked off. "We love you too Sasuke."

Sasuke sat on the steps in front of the building. "I don't want to have to leave without knowing, in my heart, that it was not my fault. I tried, and I did my best. There was nothing, I could have done at the time. If they couldn't save themselves, how much more could I have done being an untrained ninja at the time? I couldn't do anything.

"If anything, I wasn't feeling at fault for not being able to do anything. I felt, for so long just unworthy to be the one who made it. I understand now that I couldn't have done anything then, it had all occurred before I arrived and even I wouldn't be able to stop him before had I gotten the chance. I'm ashamed that I, because I was weak, was left and only because my brother had mercy on me. I wish I knew the truth behind the situation, if only someone knew. However, I have to let go. They are dead, and now resting in peace. I have, with Sakura, begun restoring the clan and in another generation or two, the clan will be better than ever. They will have to understand the importance that they too help revive the clan and what had occurred but until now, they just have to live and hopefully I can raise them, with Sakura to be good ninjas, good people and then Uchihas. I just hope that I can do what I said and make sure that never happens again.

"It would help so much more just to know why. His reasons made no sense. I don't know why he'd see it how he said. Did he really mean what he said? I don't know and now I may never but I just need to make sure that they don't grow up to be like Itachi, or like me, but like Sakura and the others because that they are what Uchihas should be." Sasuke sighed. He got up and went home. "It isn't my fault, I should bear no guilt and just do what has been left for me."


	68. NEW YEARS SPECIAL

Uchiha Problems New Years' Special

(A/N: Hey all. I have officially finished the epilogue. There are 60 pages detailing every single character that I've painfully added and kept track of over the long year and a few months that it took me so far. There's a good page worth about almost every character, but you won't get this until I've finished by amazing… 3 final chapters. This story will be about 80 chapters by the end. Or more. Who knows? Here comes my 3rd to last chapter. Discounting the epilogue chaps.)

Everybody arrived and was in awe and the great beauty that the snow gave the city, and the country of snow. Most had never witnessed it, especially not the kids. The very few who have, were on team 7, they went to the former-snow country to help its princess. However, since all the snow melted… there weren't very many places that had snow. The land of Rain, their location, in the cold weather, received quite a bit of snow.

They all got off the bus; they had to since there were so many of them. 6 Uchihas, 4 Uzumakis, 4 Hyuugas, 5 Naras as well as Kuchi, Kenshin, Saki and Choji. That totaled 23.

They were in a large resort, it was beautiful and they had practically their own rooms to themselves. The rooms were Ren and Ryuu; Yoshi; Hotaru; Sakura and Sasuke; Naruto and Hinata; Kuchi; Ramen; Hiroka; Shikamaru and Ino; Mina; Shika; Kane; Tenten and Neji; Choji; Kimiko; Owen; Saki; and Kenshin.

As soon as they settled in, the littlest kids were bundled up by their parents while most of them dressed themselves warmly and went to play outside. They all went on their own adventure, per say.

Shikamaru walked around to find a hill to sit on and compared normal clouds to snow clouds. He also watched in beauty as the snow feel toward him. He laid there as he snow began to blanket him. He relaxed and let the cold snow cover him like a blanket. _Snow is not extremely cold but cold enough. I guess I really shouldn't lay here waiting for it to cover me up. I guess I could always take a nap. That sounds good after all the travel we did. I mean, this is a vacation, no one will blame me. _

What Shikamaru didn't know is falling asleep under a tree in snow is about as smart as sleeping in a lighting storm. It ended up that he got so covered in snow that Ino had to come with Kane and Shika along with Mina to unbury him.

Ino had been watching her kids play in the snow. She sort of stayed of to the side; she didn't feel like she was in the mood to play anymore, like the children Sakura and Naruto were acting like.

Sakura and Naruto were playing around in the snow like a four year old in a sand box. Sakura was laying in it and making snow angels; Naruto was sitting and throwing it in the air yelling SNOW. Sakura stood up and admired it. Naruto threw a snowball at her, it getting flakes of white all over her long pink hair, which she was growing out again since she was being a nurse and a mother, not a ninja so there was hardly any danger for it to get cut off again, unless it was by her hand again. She had started to grow it out because she was with Sasuke again.

Sasuke meanwhile was sitting on the roof of the small complex and watching everything, especially his little ones. _I didn't think back when I was 12 that it would ever end up like it is now. I thought that my brother would never be gone, and even if I managed it… it would cost the betrayal of my country… there would be no one left for me… yet there's so much more. _Kane was sitting off to the side, staring at the sky. Like his dad. Yoshi, Kenshin, Owen, and Kuchi were participating in a huge snow ball fight. He couldn't tell who was winning because they were all missing every hit. Hotaru, Kimiko and Shika along with Hiroka were all with Hinata out on the ice, sliding around on their feet, like ice-skating. Mina, Ren, Ryuu, and Ramen were all with Sakura and Naruto playing around.

Choji was inside watching the interesting scene going on outside while pigging out with food. _It's nice to be included again. I mean it's been a while, I know that they'd been busy with all these kids, but it's good to be around. I'm glad they always make time for me. These kids are simply amazing. _

Neji and Tenten were fighting each. For once, they were actually wearing spandex to keep their body insulated while fighting in the cold. It was a rigorous training to help with endurance and adjustment to their surroundings and for either one, it was becoming difficult. Neji could easily see Tenten normally without leaves on the trees, but she still had many kunai with her. Neji was having the hardest time expelling chakra in the cold weather, his body was using chakra to hold him above the snow so he could move, and to keep him warm. They were at each other solidly.

_Stupid chakra, in cold it doesn't expel at the same rate or evenly because I'm having to use so much to keep myself warm and she's not even using chakra. This is exhausting. _Neji thought. _My techniques are all down now, great. I might as well take to the skies just like she does. She has problems when I'm close up, and that way no matter the amount of chakra, I'll get a hit on her. _

Tenten was shocked when Neji took to the offensive… up in the trees. _Neji. I'm a little bit surprised with your tactics, to come up in the trees and get me but you know… I'm quicker and more agile. This is my place. You know you'll never be able to keep up. I make like distance but I can manage just as well as you can. _

Neji was also having a hard time seeing; the snow was so bright and reflective. Even his byakugan was affected by the light conditions so he had a problem.

Eventually everyone came inside, it was a cold night and all of them met in the main dining hall. They all sat down beside their families and were happy with everything that had been placed on the table.

"So what's everybody been doing?" Saki asked. She had been baking a lot of food for everybody for dinner.

Yoshi laughed. "Kenshin, Kuchi, Owen and I were in this huge snowball fight. We can't tell who won, because no body ever got hit by any snowballs, it was a 4-way tie. Kenshin was awesome. I've never seen him do that well before when we've been training. I was surprised with his speed. It was cool."

"I love the snow." Kenshin said. "I've never had so much fun outside."

"It was fun. I'm used to it being like 70 (degrees F) all the time but its like 30 here." Owen said. "I love it."

"Me too. I love snow." Kuchi said. "I've never left Konoha before. What a great trip!"

"I love ice-skating." Shika said. "Hinata says I'm graceful and good at it."

"Or you can just act… really well." Kane said.

"Kane." Ino said.

"I never said she wasn't graceful and talented at it. I just said she could always just act like it instead of being graceful and talented." Kane said. Ino sighed. Her son was so just like _her _Shika.

"I'm glad that you guys had a good time. What about the rest of you? Sakura?"

"I played in the snow with Mina, Ren, Ryuu and Ramen, Naruto did too." Sakura answered Saki.

"Really? I wish I would have gone out. I'm not really one for cold weather anyway. I like it warm. I lived a lot of my life in Suna after all." Saki said. "I'm fine with just hearing about the wonderful experiences you guys have had with it."

"No. I insist you don't work." Sakura said. "This is your vacation too!"

"Alright then. I will, but let's finishing eating first." Saki said.

"I can't wait to show you all the amazing things that you can do in the snow. I'm sure you'll love it. Its not like most places get snow anyway that you'll want to live here. I like warm better but snow's fun, and cold." Kenshin said.

Soon Saki and Kenshin were out in the snow, happily spending time together like they hadn't… ever. Kenshin had grown up most of his life in a foster home… in Konoha without anyone to give him his own individual attention. He finally had someone to act as a mother to him, even if it was really his aunt. He was happy that he finally had family.

Tenten and Neji had taken their children into the forest. Tenten sat at the base of a tree, while holding Kimiko in her lap as her daughter played in the snow and she watched her first born son Owen spar with her husband. Neji was indefinitely going easy on his kid, but Neji was making sure that the Owen was learning and being challenged.

Neji and Owen dropped down. "How'd I do?" Owen asked his mom, excited for his commentary.

"You were doing great, definitely holding your own. You're doing much better and improving everyday. I'm so proud of you." Tenten said kissing Owen's head as he sat beside her.

"She's definitely right. You're getting better with every passing day." Neji said. "I'm proud of you too."

"Thanks. I thought that it would be harder to master some of these skills, but it truly was easy." Owen answered.

"Well you're from two great families of highly talented ninjas." Neji said proudly.

"Two?" Owen asked.

"Hyuuga and Hoshi. I am the heir of the Hoshi clan. A clan that rules the stars and you gain strength from the sun and the stars so you'll always have so much strength. You'll be great with everything you do." Tenten said.

"But I knew that from the very beginning." Tenten smiled.

"Am I like you dad?" Owen said.

"No. You're your own person. You're definitely better than I was. My life isn't as nearly as great as yours is. Though, it is becoming much better in later years." He smiled.

"You really think so?"

"You are becoming so great. I know you'll be much stronger than I was. Anyway, I don't want you to be me; there are a few things that I wish happened differently. I just want you to live a better life." Neji said. "I don't want you to be me; I want you to be better."

"You think I can?"

"I know you can."

Kimiko hopped off of Tenten's lap and ran in the middle of the area where a clearing was, as the stars shined down on her, the snow falling she glowed with a sense of natural beauty, and happiness as she stared up into the sky.

Neji looked at his daughter and couldn't be happier with the family he already had. He looked at Tenten who had moved under the starlit opening in the trees and was looking up into the sky to see what her daughter had seen. It was a beautiful blue and purple seemingly shining star that could be seen in certain places, during certain times of the year. It was one they had seen on the first night they were a team, and when they got married, and now tonight. What a beautiful sight.

"Neji, Owen, come see this." Tenten said quietly staring up. Neji walked over to his wife, wrapping his arms around his wife. "Its that same star we see in certain places. In Hoshigakure it shined brighter, as all stars do there. It's always been beautiful."

"Yeah. I haven't seen it since our wedding." Neji said.

"It's a morning star." Owen said. "Daniya." (This will be the name of their third child. It happened by accident that the name I randomly picked means Morning Star.)

Neji picked up his little girl and carried her in his arms back to their home, as Tenten walked with Owen. It was very light, seeing as the stars was already out and the others would be being coming to get them.

∆ ( Nara Wing) ∆ - ¤ (Meanwhile) ¤

Shikamaru had just put his trio to bed, had a midnight snack with Choji and then said good-night. Now he was looking for his wife who had mysteriously disappeared on him. _Where in the world is she? She wants to spend time together on this vacation yet she's disappeared. She's not in her room, the bathroom, the hot springs, or even the pool. Where is she? _

Sakura was walking by with Sasuke. "Sakura, have you seen Ino?"

"She said she was going on a walk." Sakura said. _Outside. She didn't like it earlier. Maybe she's just getting some fresh air. _

Shikamaru quietly sneaked out of the house and went out to the large area behind the house, hoping to find Ino walking around back there. However, she wasn't walking around she was skating on the ice.

He quietly walked over to her and watched her dance and skate beautifully to the music that was playing on the stereo that she had brought out. She did tricks and danced like a ballerina on the ice and he was thoroughly impressed.

She stopped and breathed, stopping the music. Not yet seeing Shikamaru. "So that's where our beautiful girl gets her gracefulness and talent at it. It is a gene thing. I was wondering because I can't skate, and I'm not the most graceful."

"You're too lazy to try."

"To skate? Or to be graceful?"

"A little of both."

"So where'd you learn to dance? I've never seen this side of Mrs. Troublesome."

"Then you must be Mr. Troublesome but I learned to dance from my mother. The grace came from her two, and the beauty."

"You're not a humble ice princess. " He said laughing. "But then again you've got talents that extend beyond the normal ninja field, so you've got expendable room to gloat."

"I'm just saying that I got everything from my mother. My father… that's where I got my ninja ability. I thank him for everything that happened on ninja life. I met you because of his relationship with your family and Choji's." Ino said. "I don't like to brag."

"I heard that there are such competitions and things for ice skaters. Ever been to one?"

"Shika. I grew up in a village of ninja. Not those who strived for excellence in the arts… ice skating is an art… one that is not stressed. If I was born into a family of artists, maybe I would have done that. I rarely ever ice skate. Sometimes on our missions when it was snowing… I'd find a lake, and I was just naturally talented. Nothing more, or less. It doesn't snow much in Konoha. Not even for safe ice-skating anyway."

"I find it funny that I always told you to find something to make you happy and calm and you always admitted there was nothing that you liked in that nature." Shikamaru said.

"Like I said if there's something I need to get out… I wouldn't try to get it out… I'd deal with it, by pretty much taking out my hostility on you and Choji. Not fair but neither is many things." Ino said. She pushed herself off the edge of the ice. She began to dance.

"How many times have you ice-skated?" He asked. Sitting on the edge watching her graceful movements. She glided across the ice.

"I'd say less that 5. We didn't do long missions far away, especially not in cold countries during their winters. Before Asuma… yeah… I haven't in so long." She took a running jump spinning and landing, and then she glided.

"The land of fire… it doesn't say a lot for those who want snow." Shikamaru said laughing.

"Come skate with me Shika. Please." She said…reaching out for his hand. "You won't need ice-skates. I got mine from my mom. She went on a mission in snow for a few weeks… and she bought them. I took hers. Just glide, and jump."

"I'll just walk around… and… watch you." She smiled as she skated around him in a beautiful dance of beauty, talent and grace. He took her hand, wrapping his arms around her. "You're most definitely beautiful, graceful, and talented in many ways. I love you… and if you ever want to skate again… just ask… we'll go anywhere you want." He let her go and watched her dance.

∆ (Uchiha Wing) ∆ - ¤ (Meanwhile) ¤

Sakura and Sasuke put their children to bed silently and returned to their room. He sat at the windowsill and stared of into the snow covered distance. The stars reflected light onto everything it could touch. Sakura was sitting at another window, brushing her hair in the starlight.

"How long has it been since we went on a mission… together?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura looked at him. "I don't know… if you count that traveling mission when I yelled at Gaara one, then about 4 years. We haven't gone on a mission like normal since before we got married. That was the last real mission. I haven't done many missions period, you have. My last mission besides helping you with Orochimaru and Itachi, was with Gaara and before that… getting you." Sakura recalled like an author who had created the entire story of her life (me!). "Why do you ask?"

"I was just thinking about the last time we were together… like a vacation. It must have been a while." Sasuke thought.

"So this isn't about the lack of missions I do?" He shook his head. "Well I think the last time we spent time like this together was on our honeymoon. That will be 8 years in May."

"What are you saying though?" Sakura asked her husband.

"I'm just thinking that we should spend more time together." Sasuke said. "Don't you feel like we're falling apart." Sakura began laughing, hysterically.

"Sasuke… we have 4 wonderful children who are just the start to the greatness that we will soon return our great clan too. I have never felt abused in any way. You always make sure you take my feelings into consideration… and you always make sure you show me how much you love me. I love you and I hope you know that too. We spent all the time we can together. Even between my work in your as an ANBU, and mine as a doctor… we make time for each other, and our family."

Sasuke was silent. It was true, they had a family but sometimes with so many people in his life he just wanted Sakura for his own. He is someone you could sometimes call selfish. Then again it was _his_ wife, and it wasn't a crime to want to spend time with your wife… especially when that time together was rare and far between.

"Sasuke, you there?" Sakura said.

Sasuke pulled Sakura close to him and kissed her, holding her close. "Sometimes there are just too many people around… I think. I'm glad we have this time to ourselves."

"You know what I feel I have to mention while we're talking." She said.

"No. I don't. What Sakura?"

"You're going to have to get used to sharing me because you've decided to bring another life into this world."

"You're pregnant again?" He said in shock.

"You wanted two more kids Sasuke. Or have you forgotten?"

"I'm about two months."

"Why do you feel the need to wait to tell me."

"Because I love your reaction, I mean… you get more people to share your life with." She laughed. "I've only known for a little while. I'm not different reactions… it's a little better than normal… but just weird for me. I've only known since before vacation."

"Well you're definitely not acting like it." He said, crossing his arms.

"You love being a father Sasuke. You know you do. You want more boys don't you?"

"I don't know Sakura. I'm happy with our family now but another kid is just perfect too. Though the kid better know, you're mine." Sakura crossed her arms, mocking an expression definitely rivaling Sasuke's.

"The kids come first, Sasuke. You may have married me but you get me forever, but they are only ours for a short time. You can have me when they're done growing up."

"That's not fair… that could be 18 years."

"Life's not fair. Smile Sasuke. I won't ignore you." Sakura and Sasuke laughed. "I love you too. I'm just not as selfish as you are about me."

"Trust me Sakura beautiful… what's mine… I am selfish about… especially my family. Get a clue." He kissed her and she continued to laugh.

∆ (Uzumaki Wing) ∆ - ¤ (Meanwhile) ¤

"Hina-chan!" Naruto yelled to his wife. Hinata walked into the room dressed for bed.

"What Naruto?" She asked sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I wanted to know where you are. I finally get a break for a tiny while from being the Hokage. Which I don't think has ever happened and you leave me." Naruto frowned.

Hinata giggled. "Is someone possessive or what?"

"I blame the Kyuubi. He's an animal. Animals protect their own. Especially their mates." She giggled a lot more.

"The Kyuubi taught you to be possessive of your own?"

"Yeppy. Since I was little. I don't have much… well I didn't until I married you… now I have a family. I'm definitely going to own you. You're mine."

"Are you going to start growling?" Naruto smiled really big and she laughed.

"Maybe. If someone ever dared threaten you. I mean only someone who's insane and possibly suicidal would try that. I mean… between my accomplishments as a ninja and me being the Hokage. They wouldn't dare threaten you. You're mine." He hugged her, holding her close. "Mine."

"You're silly sometimes Naruto." Hinata said laughing. "Actually most of the time you are." She rested against him. _You don't know how much you mean to me. You've given me a lot of things I never thought I'd have. I didn't think I'd ever have so much… or be so happy… or ever be with you. _"I love you… and you're mine too." She said laughing at her words.

¤ (New Years Eve) ¤

As Midnight approached, Hinata stood up. She had learned quite a bit about public speaking as she began. The country had asked her… as a Hyuuga… and as the Hokage's wife to speak.

All the families were gathered together and waiting for her to begin. "New Years Eve is the end of a year, it is the finale to something that we have worked toward. Something we have done much to accomplish. It is also the beginning to many more wonderful things." She smiled as she looked around.

"From the birth of new lives…" Sakura put her hand on her stomach and smiled at Hinata. Sasuke held Sakura's other hand looking up. "To another year of life…" Hinata looked at the little kids that were with their families and her family who was standing with Naruto. "Or many accomplishments that have been seen by others…" She thought back to Naruto's accomplishments as Hokage, and the family they have made. "I can only hope that the future for you is as bright as mine is showing it will become." She thought about her children and Naruto and all the friends she had and the happiness that she knew would come… along with other moments of happiness."

"As we wait for this year to end… please take the time to think back on everything. Sometimes the past is difficult for us to look back on but it does indeed make us stronger if you can look back and see nothing of pain, then you've healed. Let us hope for a future brighter than that past, and that everything gets better and we have a better life. I hope you all have a great year." She went to her family and smiled.

Sakura stood holding the hands of her two daughters while Sasuke monitored his two sons who were around entertaining themselves by climbing trees, and such things. Every time he saw her everything she had done for him seemed greater and greater, even now she was carrying his child, he thought that he had caused her so much grief, so many problems yet she loved him and would give up anything to be there for him, and she'd do anything for him. He knew he didn't deserve her but she'd yell at him or hit him over the head if he'd say it to her. In his mind, he always knew that she was too perfect for him, yet that didn't keep him from loving her and keeping her to himself. He couldn't change the fact he loved her and she had always loved him no matter what. He could just be happy with it.

Tenten and Neji were back at their wing of the room hanging around being with each other and loving each other. They had their kids with them. They were happy with everything that had happened in their lives. It was hard to believe that it all had happened, from being a slave-driven ninja under a curse seal to being the head of the most prestigious clan… Neji sometimes thought it was a dream. Tenten, she knew reality, and was happy with it. She was content with things as they were, and how the would be.

Naruto just watched as Hinata stood up there waiting for midnight. He walked up there and wrapped his arms around her. He loved her so much. He had a theory… all men don't deserve wives… but they all need them so they have them anyway. He had been stupid a long time, blind from Hinata's love for him and he was still angry at himself for that. She had always been good and kind to him, he was never that bright, just talented. He could be with her for a million years, still love her, and need her much more.

Ino and Shikamaru were curled in a blanket underneath a tree a small distance from Hinata's platform, close enough to hear but far enough to have time to them selves. Shika was sleeping soundly with her little brother resting not far from her. She had made sure he was asleep before she had fallen asleep to protect them.

The future looked bright. The lives of the ninjas might change, they might change but it seems as though that everything was good and wonderful for now.


	69. TIME SKIP 5 :: BEGINNING OR END

Time Skip 10 years +

(2nd to last chapter, then you'll go into your 10 chapter epilogue. For those who want to know what happens to every character… you'll love it… for those who like action… you may or may not hate it.)

It was a wonderful June Day, and it was the beginning of what some would call the wedding season. Though our first generation ninja had their wedding in May unlike most ninja who get married when they're 16. Our heroes got married at 17 and 18.

The only marriages scheduled for now are some of the 2nd Generation Group 1. Yoshi to Shika; Kuchi to Emily; and Kenshin to Maiya. However that last marriage was one occurring in Suna, not in Konoha.

Owen and Hiroka were married last year to Melody and Taku, respectively, last summer since they all were 16 and 17 last summers. They all are happily married and living in their own homes that they've made with their husband or wife. The Rocks are very upset about things that are going on in Tea Country and they might be moving their family back to tea but Taku has already refused to because of the life Hiroka has in Konoha. Melody would never be expected to move even though she is the oldest child of the Rocks because she's a female married off. Owen is expected to soon take over his father's position in the Hyuuga Clan. He has beaten his father yet but he's already tied… though laughingly… he's not close at all to even given his mother a challenge.

The marriage of Uchiha Yoshi to Nara Shika is the largest event of the year because he's the first of the Uchiha children to be married and everyone is excited.

It was extremely expected that Yoshi would marry Shika but to actually see the two getting married is such an exciting thing. Sakura is so happy she's dancing around as much as Yoshi and Shika are embarrassed by their mothers, yes, Ino is also dancing around happily as well. Sasuke and Shikamaru knew it was coming from day one, and they're just glad their kids are happy… calm and bored… as normal.

Kuchi and Emily's wedding is planned for the end of the summer because Emily will not be 16 until August 19th. Though Kuchi is already 16 and will be 17 in November.

Kenshin moved back to Suna with his aunt, Saki because there were a lot of things that needed to be accomplished there, and people who needed her. People such as Hailey who had just lost the love of her life, Kankuro. It turned out that when she returned… she had a lover there as well… and they got married and afterward had a son who is about 9 now.

Since that winter vacation many children had been born. Sakura and Sasuke had another two kids, twin boys that Sakura loved in adored. They were both be 10 in July. Tenten had once again shown up pregnant, however her pregnancy was pretty miserable for her, and the child was born after only 7 months. The little girl's name was Daniya (morning star) and she's quite fragile and weak. She has her parents' ninja skills though… and is extremely talented though she has little endurance and can't stand through difficult fights so she will probably take up being a nurse or something like that. She'll be 10 in July as well. Hinata and Naruto had a beautiful baby girl in mid-September. She looks closest to Naruto of their three kids, and she aspired since birth to of course be the Hokage after her father… and no one comes in her way. Naruto laughs at how ridiculously she acts, too bad he doesn't believe that he was like that growing up.

Lee's family hadn't gone with the other families on vacation because of the birth of their newest little girl, Kay. She's a little troublemaker. She's rebellious and goes against everything her parents do or say. They had another child at the end of December around the same time that Hinata had hers. Another girl named Luna, a very honorable girl who would follow anyone wherever they go. She follows her sister Kay's example.

In that same time frame that Kay and Luna were born, Emily and Kiba had two sons. Kubitei and Manni. Manni is the oldest and Kubitei is the younger. They have three kids now… their oldest being Akira who is only 13. Kiba did end up taking over as head of his clan even though his sister Hana should have.

Back in Suna, Gaara and Kayo now have 2 kids. Kaze is their older son who has little interest in being the Kazekage though his father is. He's a great ninja trained in the skills of wind and sand. Even at 11, he has real insight on the human mind from the fights that he runs into in Suna. He doesn't like fighting, and hates killing and wishes to help those who need help to recover from all the fighting that takes place around the world. Nani who is 10, has a natural hatred toward all ninjas of any kind. She would best fit in a village of high society people who stay away from violence. She is apposed to it and lives under her own code of honor and bravery. She hasn't even taken the time to learn basic defensive skills necessary to anyone living in a ninja village, especially when you're the daughter of the Kazekage.

For now, things are busy in Konoha because of the marriage of Shika and Yoshi. That is where all the action is. "I can't do this today! Can't we change the date for tomorrow?"

"No. It's set for today." Her father (Shikamaru) said walking in calmly.

"Shouldn't you be helping Yoshi?" Shika said about to scream at her father.

"He's fine. You're the one who needs help. He's as calm as normal. He's nervous but he knows everything will be all right soon. He's just sitting around… it was nice that he asked anyway… huh?" Shikamaru replied.

"Yeah. It was really wonderful and romantic. I mean I already loved him and we are perfect together but for him to do that for me… it was just… perfect." She had a dreamlike smile on her face.

"Then wouldn't you want to marry him?" He asked.

"Yeah. I'd love to marry him. I mean… spending my life with him would be like a dream… I've drempt of this for a long time… I've been his friend for so long… but to marry him… after dating and him asking… it'll be great."

"Well wake up princess because you two are getting married today?" He said as she snapped out of it.

"I am." She stood up hugging her dad. "Thanks dad. Mom, are you ready?" She said turning to her mom. He left the room as she jumped up.

"I am. Are you?" She nodded and took the dress and slipped it on. It was perfect, after all, her mother and Yoshi's mother, who was like a mother to her, had helped her pick it out. Sakura and Ino helped her with her hair and make up. Hiroka walked in the room… "How are you doing?" She asked quietly.

"Better, much better." Shika said. "Did Owen say Yoshi was fine, dad said he was but I want to hear it from you." Shika begged her friend.

"He's fine. Don't worry Shika. Yoshi sent me to make sure you were fine." Hiroka said laughing. Hiroka's husband Taku couldn't talk and Hiroka didn't talk much except to her family and close friends. She was shyer than even her mother was at her age. Then again her mother had married the number one knuckleheaded obnoxious ninja, who just happened to be Hokage and he had gotten Hinata to joke around and come out of her shell.

"I'm better now Hiroka. Thanks for doing this. Taku here?" Hiroka nodded. "Melody?"

"Yeah. Owen says she doesn't want to be since it reminds her of how she couldn't see her own wedding but she's enjoying your music selection." Hiroka answered.

"How is Taku?"

"He's fine, hanging with Melody to describe the wedding to her. She appreciates not being left alone."

During Melody and Owen's marriage, Melody had her sister as her maid of honor because that's how things were done in Tea Country and she abided by that rule. Owen had Yoshi be his best man. During Taku and Hiroka's wedding, Taku had Danzu be his best man while Hiroka asked Shika to be her maid of honor. Hiroka was the maid of honor for Shika and Yoshi was Owen's best man because of the friendship the four had growing up. Kenshin had left with his aunt about 10 years ago on New Years Day.

Kuchi is happily living in Konoha. He will marry Emily come the end of the summer. Emily is no longer blind, her vision is perfect like it was when she was little, and the procedure they used on her helped her little sisters see again. Kuchi misses his mother and hasn't heard from her, since she disappeared.

Shika stood up and walked toward the door of the church that led to the aisle. She rested her head against it gently. "Breathe." Her father said setting his hand on her shoulder.

Where most fathers would do something like challenge his daughter's fiancé to a challenge or harass him… Shikamaru wouldn't. Not because of the reason one would think (he's lazy). First, it's because for one he's been working in intelligence for the last 15 years and hasn't done many missions if any at all in that time. Two, Yoshi… he is one of the best Uchiha fighters, almost better than his father… and that's scary. Third, Yoshi's only 16 and full of youth and especially strength that Shikamaru doesn't want to fight. Fourth, Yoshi has been partners with Shika their entire lives and Yoshi has shown his love, dedication, and protection to and of Shika since the beginning. Sixth, its been known that you don't mess with Uchihas and especially those who Uchihas love (Sasuke taught everyone that). Finally, Shikamaru trusts Yoshi to never hurt his daughter.

"You ready?" He asked. She nodded. She stood up straight and made sure her appearance was in tact. She took her fathers arm and the doors were opened for them as she smiled at all her friends and family and took a deep breathe before she couldn't breathe as she looked at Yoshi. She just wanted to run to him and be with him without the nervousness of everyone else. It was her idea to run off an elope but even Yoshi and Shika as a perfect team couldn't fight off all the people in the village that would want to hurt them for that because the entire village would be mad. She had settled for a small wedding… 200 people as apposed to the entire village.

The wedding went smoothly and soon she was back with Yoshi in his arms at their hotel room in Spring Country. It was beautiful in the spring… duh! They were highly welcomed and honored guests since apparently his parents had helped save the country. She looked at him. "You okay?" He said. "I thought you were going to faint back there."

"I would have liked to but I have genes that make me love attention though I hate being in front of people. Weird huh?"

"Not really." He said kissing her. "So. You glad it's over?" He asked smirking.

She burst out laughing. "Of course I am. I think Hiroka and Owen were trying to slow it down. Hiroka's quiet but she can handle all that attention and people easily. She's not shy but quiet. Owen acted like it was a normal day."

"I think its all about parents. Owen's and Hiroka's parents are always giving speeches and talking as if large crowds are nothing. Owen has that cool neutral attitude about everything and Hiroka likes to make her own little world out of every situation." Yoshi answered.

"What about you? Were you nervous about the people?"

"Not really. I'm used to the attention. You should be too, if not, then you will."

"How come?"

"Because everything you do from now on is seen through Uchiha aspects. It may seem at first as a burden but you'll see you'll learn to ignore it. Uchihas since as long as I've been alive have been special, and rare. I'm not exactly sure why but you're part of something unique now. You're just as unique, but you're mine." Yoshi held her kissing her.

"Yoshi?" Shika asked. He looked at her.

"What Shika?" He said wondering what she was going to ask, trying to read her.

"Your dad is the only Uchiha besides your siblings. Your mom isn't an Uchiha. Where'd they all go?"

"I don't really know. I've never figured it that way. My dad is the oldest Uchiha in Konoha."

"Our parents aren't even that old either. Only 34, going on 35. I just wonder what happened to them. Do you think you moved from somewhere else?"

"I grew up here, and so did my parents… but I've never met my dad's family, I met my mom's parents but that's it."

"Well that question waits for another time; let's go out on the town." Yoshi nodded taking his newly wedded wife in his arms and carrying her out.

"Yoshi!" She screamed as he ran quickly across the city and stopped. She didn't know it but Yoshi had tons of places to take them during their honeymoon, he had scoped out the city a million times when they've gone on missions there… though she didn't know why at the time.

Back in Konoha, Sakura was lying in Sasuke's arms smiling. "I say that was the first of many great weddings for our family."

"Second, ours." He corrected her.

"I meant of our children's weddings," She clarified.

"Ah." He said. He smiled. Proud of the start that he had started for the Uchiha Clan. "We're going to have to tell him soon. He needs to understand the responsibilities he has. Eventually he'll be the head, after all."

Sakura made a small whining sound. "I know you're right but…"

"It's a hard thing to accept. I'm surprised that he never asked. He did when he was little, but not since then. It's also a hard thing to put on him."

"He's 16. I could see if he were Ren maybe or even Niki but he's our first born son, heir to the Uchiha Clan, and a 16 year-old. He's married with a wife… I think he can handle it." Sasuke reasoned with his wife.

"Shika will realize it and question it if he doesn't because it's always been like that with him. He's accepted his family isn't there, but she's used to a large family on both her parents' sides." Sakura said sighing.

"I was 8, and I had to deal with. He's an adult now Sakura. He's going to live his own life. He's still our kid, but he has his own life with Shika." He kissed her forehead. "You've got 5 more kids to baby. Go baby them… it'll help." He knew Sakura was going to start crying missing Yoshi. He kind of found it funny since Yoshi was still living in the compound and she'd see him every day… Shika would be expected to help make food but she did anyway… and she'd be treated like another one of the G1 girls. Sakura would need help trying to not baby Yoshi but he'd understand, Ino'd still definitely baby her daughter.

Sakura went into Ren's room, sat down, and hugged her daughter. "Mom? Are you alright, you're crying?" Ren asked concerned for her mother. Ren was only 12 as was her twin Ryuu.

Sakura hardly ever cried around her children, she tried to be strong and Ren knew something was wrong or her mother wouldn't have cried. Ryuu walked in. He read the situation simply. "You miss Yoshi don't you? He's going to live here Mom. He'll be back in a month. It's alright, he wouldn't leave you." Sakura was shocked at Ryuu's words; he hardly called him Mom until now.

"Why the change?" His twin asked, as he sat down beside his mother, he pulled off his shirt which had tons of cuts in it. There were tons of cuts over his tenketsus. "What happened?"

"A stupid girl." He answered. "I'll win. It might take me forever… but I will." He was determined to beat her, but who was she?

"Who?" Ren asked, concerned.

Sakura began healing his tenketsu. She knew the name from the damage and the simple description. "Hyuuga Kimiko." Sakura smirked. Ryuu was an antisocialist so when she'd invite Neji and Tenten over, he'd be long go. He'd never know she was a good family friend. The Hyuugas had two daughters but Daniya couldn't have done it because she didn't even have the Byakugan, something required to cut of the tenketsu. She had a perfected technique. He had a hard time, it seemed. Sakura was surprised he had made it home. Hinata or Tenten must have helped him or he had fought back… well.

"Sasuke. Take a look at Ryuu." Sakura called. Sasuke was there in a second, before Ryuu could leave. A smirk formed on his face.

"Fighting Hyuugas… never smart… but sometimes necessary." Sasuke said.

"You ever fight one? They're stubborn, mean, and angry."

"Somehow I don't think so. Kimiko is always quiet and reserved. You must have upset her." He shrugged.

"She's pretty vicious. She tried to take out my tenketsu. She's not that fast. She uses weapons not like most Hyuugas. It's harder to avoid weapons than her hands. She uses needles, they're painful."

"Duh." Ren said shaking her head. "I mean when she's been over she's always well behaved and nice. What'd you do to upset her?"

"In my personal opinion she is a spoiled brat who gets whatever she wants and though she's a member of some great clan… she is the head's only daughter and she acts so superior. I had to challenge her."

"So you lost?" Ren asked surprised.

"Of course not. She and I stopped before we killed each other. We'll start up tomorrow. She's got a bunch of burns and cuts so we stopped. We would have continued but we figured if we wanted to continue we better start tomorrow." Ryuu said.

"She has a younger sister who has no ninja abilities, not even basic ones. Her sister's name is Daniya. Daniya is around Neo and Niki's ages." Ren said. "She loves her family, and cares for them. She'd do anything for her family."

"Yeah. I don't completely hate you." The truth of the beginning of that fight was that he had been on a rage against his family when they began arguing and that got them fighting. Ryuu remembered how defensive she was but her attitude, even while lecturing was so perfect and superior; he hated it. He hated how large his family was… though he knew it was just that he hated being around people, even his family. He was always insulted, his family was too and he hated everything about his family but in reality he loved the people in his family… separately but when he grouped them as his family… so many people… he hated them.

∆ (Hyuuga Complex, Kimiko's Room) ∆

"Kimiko, you okay?" Daniya asked walking over to her sister. Kimiko looked at her little sister. Daniya didn't want to be a ninja; she just wanted the skills to be one… to fit in. "Let me heal you."

"Why don't you get Mom?"

"No one's here, you won't make it to the hospital. I'll have to go call. Let me." Kimiko sighed, laying down. She trusted her sister and her sister's skills. Her sis was 10 and most nurses and good med-nins were like… okay, her sis had been trained by the best Uchiha Sakura. Wait, Uchiha… Uchiha Ryuu. She smacked her head for not realizing the connection. She had been told the story of the Uchihas and how hard things were on them… she didn't try to make sense of it then. She had gone off on him and could have killed him but she had to admit he was good, better than most are at fighting, she's give him that he was actually great.

Kimiko looked at her sister and noticed that her sister had activated her Byakugan and was healing her, amazingly well, she was already healed practically. Her sister dropped to her knees when she was done. "All done." She said with a smile.

"You did it Daniya. You used the Byakugan."

"I did? Do you mean that eye thing where I see stuff? I always could, since forever." Kimiko was surprised. "I don't usually use it but I had to find the damage. Other people can't do it so I don't but I guess I didn't know I was doing it. You're good now."

"How long have you trained with Sakura?"

"For almost 2 years, why?"

"What do you know about an Uchiha Ryuu? I think they're related."

"That's Uchiha-san's second oldest boy. She has two younger twin boys my age. He has a twin too, you met her, Ren."

"He's Sakura son?"

"There's only one family of Uchihas. Something happened to all of them. Uchiha-san's the mother of them all. Ryuu apparently hates people. He's kind and loves his family when he's with one of them but he doesn't like more than him and one other person, he's antisocial. He's never at the dinners we have with them." Kimiko was surprised that her sister knew so much.

"Wait Ren is his twin?"

"They're not identical… obviously. Ren… you met her. She's kind and gentle. Yoshi married that Nara Shika girl. Yoshi is Ryuu's oldest brother. Owen was the best man at the wedding. Hiroka was the maid of honor. They're close family friends."

"I know the Uchihas are, but…"

"Ryuu hates being around people. He hides during our dinners. Sometimes people forget about him, his parents don't make him come because he hates it."

Kimiko had definitely judged him wrong. He didn't hate his family because they were his family he hated them because he felt crowded and lost with all the people. The Uchiha Complex was full of people, and he had a huge family so he probably felt non-existent… she was always her parents' focus… especially now that Owen is married… she's never felt like there was so much going on that people would not be paying attention to her. It was always all eyes on her. He was right in what he said… _What would you know about anything? You're a spoiled girl who has all the attention in the world. You wouldn't understand anything about being in a clan like mine._ She suddenly felt bad for him.

¤ (Weeks Later) ¤

"Mina, why can't I be good at combat?" Ren asked annoyed that she had once again failed her field test. She could fight but she couldn't do anything more than take the enemy down, 1 enemy, 1 on 1. She couldn't plan traps, or even think of movement plans. She couldn't do basic paper stuff.

"Cause you're a girl Ren. It's not going to happen." Mina answered. "We're small and feminine. In 4 years, we'll be some guys wife and we probably won't continue life as a ninja anyway. Might as well stick with the natural skills you've got. Being a female leaves you at a great disadvantage."

"But my mom…"

"…is a med-Nin and super strong but, she's not combat material either. I mean, you're strong and skilled as a ninja, but only at a normal level but you don't have the whole genius planning thing down."

"That's why I'm with you and not my bro."

"They can't put you two together anyway, you're both great ninjas the only thing is that he has superior ninja skills, and is genius." Mina replied. "Why don't you get a tutor to help you with your field planning?"

"I think I will. They can help me train as well. I can't seem to respond like a ninja should and that's dangerous." Mina agreed. Ren had talked to her siblings Yoshi and Hotaru who both suggested she work with Mina's brother Kane who was great at that stuff but would only fight if his life depended on it. He was extremely lazy. Shika got her mother to force Kane to do it after Yoshi told her. Hotaru made sure he helped Ren properly.

¤ (Weeks Later) ¤

"You know. You are the least troublesome person in the entire world." Ren gave him a weird look. "Most people bother me and cause problems. You try to stay out of my way, and just do what's necessary. All you want is basic logic training."

"That's all I need." Ren replied. "What else would I want?"

He shrugged. "You're kind and don't try to make me do anything if I'm not doing anything you stay kind of to yourself and you seem to understand that I like to just think."

"I like thinking. I'm pretty independent. It seems you are too. I don't like to bother people. I like company though. Even if we don't interact. Your sister's good at that." He nodded.

"I don't think I've ever met someone like you. Hey… when you're done there… you want to go watch clouds?" Ren was confused by his question. _Watch clouds? What a weird thing to do. I guess I could always give it a try._

"Yes. I will." There had to be something about it that he liked that was unique and interesting… and she would have to go to find out. He smiled.

"So you finish up, and I'll just watch." He said.

"You like watching stuff, don't you? Bet you like TV." She said smiling back at him.

"Nah. TV is busy and annoying. I like things that are calm and tranquil. You are, and so are clouds." She turned back to her work; she was aware she was blushing but finished the paper. "You ready?" She nodded and they began to walk… carrying out a conversation like the one they've both never had with another person. It was the start to a wonderful friendship.

Many things happen, most are interesting, some are not but they all mean something somewhere. When you find the meaning then you can find the start to something wonderful, or maybe horrible, it all depends on how you look at it.

Anieca Sophistica


	70. Time Skip 6:: Neo's Death and Saki

How It All Is

∆ (Uchiha Complex) ∆ - ¤ (9 Years Later) ¤ - Φ ( Normal) Φ

"So how is everything here Sakura?" Saki asked.

"What brings you back?" Sakura asked sitting in her living room alone for once.

"My son and his wife, as well as my husband. Leon, my son married Luna, Rock Lee's littlest girl and she wanted to be here since most of her brothers and sisters are here. He agreed, they have 3 kids now already."

"Wow. How old is he?"

"19, Niki and Neo's age."

"Neo… Niki."

"What about them… how are they? I just tried to visit Ino and Shikamaru but they weren't there."

"They're at work. My family is falling apart. Yoshi left to serve as Konoha's ambassador with his 3 kids and Shika."

"Wow… those two go married… I figured they would." Sakura nodded.

"Almost 10 years ago now. Hotaru and Ren are pregnant, we almost lost Hotaru with her first born it was extremely rough on her. Ramen couldn't leave her for a moment, he wouldn't anyway but he'd determined never to leave her again, just like Naruto with Hinata." Saki smiled remembering them from years ago. "Ren's about to have her first born some time this month. Ryuu has 1 of his own, Kimiko's pregnant with their second."

"Wait, Kimiko and… Ryuu?"

"Yeah that was unexpected. They got in a fight one day and kept fight and sort of helping each other for like 3 years, and some time they fell in love, it was weird but we all thought they were great together. They love each other very much. Tenten and Neji stay at their complex but Ryuu stays here as does Ren. The Naras and the Uzumakis are all there. Well Shikamaru and Ino's family."

"But what about Niki and Neo?"

"Neo is here. He's doing missions and he married Rock Kay. They have a kid who's about 1 now. Niki, well he's in Suna. You probably knew that. Niki got married to Hana there."

"So how many of your kids are still with you?" Saki asked.

"My two girls, Ryuu and Neo. Yoshi knows that soon he'll have to take over the clan so he's traveling, doing missions and stuff before he really has to stay put for years at a time. Right now he's acting as an ambassador talking to countries all over with his family."

"I think that he's doing it for his family because I'm sure as a kid he would have like to travel with his family. You don't travel much." Sakura nodded.

"We didn't travel much. We took vacations every summer though but soon everything was too busy too. He'll be back after 4 years, but I'll miss him."

"I'm going to miss Kenshin."

"Where is he?" Sakura asked. She hadn't heard from him in a while.

"Kenshin married Maiya in Suna. They're happy and they have two kids, Kenshin the 2nd and Daiki, named after his father."

"So you told him about all that." Saki nodded.

"Isn't weird that when kids are little it seems as though they comprehend everything and remember it all but by the time there a few years older, they've forgotton all of it. They don't keep remembering things continuously until they're like… 6."

"Except basic things. My kids remember all the ninja related things they were taught but they can't remember some hand-signs or what day what happened and they wonder about their families though we always used to tell them. When they remember, it was so much harder to tell, because they really comprehend." Saki nodded.

"It's harder." Saki said. "Kenshin didn't take it hard. He'd been alone for such along time that it barely scathed him that he didn't have a family. I felt sad for him."

"Yoshi didn't even think to ask about Sasuke's family until he married Shika. She wondered; he had just accepted their absence from his life." Sakura said. "Well you had better go visit the others."

"Sasuke here?"

"No. He's on a mission actually. He thinks he may retire at like 50. I'll probably continue being a nurse for a few years afterward but sometimes its annoying how people look at me when I'm older."

"You look the same Sakura." Saki said shaking her head. "You're in shape and your hair… I don't think it can even turn grey."

"Nope. I'd hate to have to die it, even if it did turn grey." Sakura said. "Well thanks for stopping by. Hinata and Naruto are the next building over. She's there, he's off doing Hokage stuff."

"Don't you girls get lonely?" Saki asked.

"Where's your husband?" Saki smiled, it was a hidden smile.

"He has family here. He's with them. I wanted to stop by, he'd rather be with them than meet you guys. I thought it better anyway."

"You have a son right?" Sakura asked.

" Leon, yes."

"He'll visit us too right?"

"He is, wondering around the complex somewhere with Luna, trying to find Kay I'd guess." Saki answered.

"She's in the building. Neo's off on the building so my guess would be to go to their room. She's worried about him. This is a big mission, S-rank and they don't know what to expect from this. Sasuke warned him not to take it."

"Sasuke on the mission with him." Sakura shook her head.

"He had to go on another mission, even Sasuke wouldn't take this mission. Neo thought he could. Niki's stronger than Neo is, indefinitely, Neo might not be able to handle it. I have confidence that he'll be okay but come back in perfect condition, I have my doubts."

"I'm sure he'll be okay but when I run into Leon and Luna, I'll tell them where Kay is so Luna can console her sister. Maybe keep her calm enough for a little while so we can talk with her."

"How about you get them while I bring her down?" Sakura asked.

"We better stay out of this. I know Neo is your son but only Luna or Neo can help with this." Sakura nodded. "I just think she should get out of her room, to stop worrying."

"I'll hint that to Luna when I run into them." Saki said.

--- ∆ (W/ Hinata) ∆ ---

"Saki!" Hinata said hugging her friend. "It's been so long. It's great to see you."

"You too. So how are your kids. I haven't heard much about you, about Naruto yes but not about you. I hear that you have 3 kids now." Hinata smiled and blushed heavily.

"Yeah. I had Lilly in September. After you left."

"So how are Ramen and Hotaru?"

"Married and happy with their lives, and their families."

"Families eh?" Saki asked. Hinata nodded.

"Hotaru had two kids, and she's married to Taku. She doesn't talk much anymore but they have their own house but she visits a lot with her little ones a lot. Ayame is 7 and Chiyo is 2 now. Ramen has 2 kids Ramen the 2nd and Hiro; they're 4 and 2 but Hotaru is also pregnant with another kid right now."

"Sakura was telling me that earlier. She also said that Naruto's at work."

"He calls it fun because he gets to make judgments about everything and be fair. He loves being the Hokage. Sometimes it's difficult but there aren't many problems anymore, and if there are… there is always a ton of ninja like my kids and Sakura's to handle it. Sasuke still goes on missions."

"So are you still helping around the Hyuuga Clan?"

"Not really. I attend the monthly major meetings, I'm considered one of the elders but I really don't do much of anything for them. There hasn't been any problems since Tenten and Neji took over. They're happy over there. Owen is going to be taking over in a few years. Neji doesn't really want to stop but he knows that eventually… Owen will be stronger and better suited for it. Tenten wants him to stop so they can live calmly again without all the work in their own home but they'd still be elders, like my dad was."

"How is he?"

"He's fine. He's around 70 now but he's still attenting meetings and making sure everything in the clan is run well but he's not as actively training kids and stuff. He likes when I visit." Hinata said with a smile.

"I'm going to be heading over to visit Naruto and then visit Tenten and Neji. They're whole family is up there at the moment, which is rare for them, it's a good time to visit."

"Alright, lets go." Saki said. Hinata grabbed a picnic basket full of ramen and they walked out. "So Naruto still loves ramen?" Saki asked.

"Yeah. Though with that new ramen that's really low-fat and good for him I don't he's going to die from all the fat. I can get him to eat a lot more things though when I bring him lunch its always ramen. Either I make some or I get take out from Ichiraku's; Naruto likes he can get take out now." Hinata answered. "So how have you been lately?"

Saki talked all about her family, how she got married and had Leon, how Leon's grew and they continued until they arrived. A ninja was sitting outside the door. "Hinata-sama." The girl said standing up straight. Hinata sighed.

"Hinata works fine Yuri."

"I know, but I was taught honor."

"I know Yuri, but please." She nodded. She pressed a buzzer. "Hokage-sama, Hinata-san is here."

"Hina-chan!" Naruto screamed in the intercom. Naruto came and ran out to hug Hinata. Hinata, was now blushing heavily… again. "Yeah, Hina-chan. I've missed you." Naruto turned to Saki.

"Hey Saki. What's up?"

"She moved here with her husband, as well as her son, who married Luna. Rock Lee's youngest."

"Yeah. I know, you've been asking for a lot of travel papers. I just didn't know why." Naruto said holding Hinata's hand. "So you need something?"

"Nope. I'm here because my husband's family is here and my son Leon married Luna and she's here to stay with him to visit her family. We're staying." Naruto smiled.

"I'm glad you are."

"Me too. Well I'll leave you two to your lunch." Hinata laughed.

"I have more errands to do; I have to check on Tenten and Neji. Sorry Naruto, see you for dinner." He frowned. She kissed him. "Daniya." Naruto frown deepened.

"Who's that?" Saki asked.

"Neji and Tenten's youngest, she was born really early and they almost lost her and Tenten. She's not exactly healthy all the time. Her husband brings her to Tenten, but Tenten doesn't know what's going on. I'm the only one who can help them, so they called me in."

"Oh. That's horrible."

"Daniya is really strong. She'll be alright but sometimes she can't exactly heal from sickness so Hinata has to check her out, and then prescribe some medications. Daniya is a great ninja. This only happens ever 6 or 7 years now. It's becoming less and less. She's doing much better; when she was little she was always sick." Naruto said, frowning.

"She's fine. She works as a med-Nin. She's had her first kid, Kace just months ago." Hinata said. "Come along Saki. See you Naruto." He smiled as they left. He returned to working.

They arrived at the complex and Tenten was there, with a forced smile. "I'm so glad you're here. Daniya's definitely pregnant. It's bad this time."

"How many months?"

"She's about 6, but she's as bad as I was with her." Tenten was worried, it was seen well on her face. Neji stepped out, wrapping his arms around his wife.

"She'll be okay Ten. I know its hard not to worry but don't. You made it and so will she."

"I wasn't weak when I was born."

"Yeah, but she's a lot stronger then she was. She's not a baby. She's 19." Hinata said trying to comfort Tenten. "I understand the feeling though. Poor Hiroka, and Hotaru."

"I know. It's just hard." Hinata walked in the house and Saki stood quietly.

"Tenten, you come with me. Neji, why don't you get Saki up to date."

"Sure." He said in his normal stotic calm tone. He guided her into a small living room. "So how have you been?"

"Good. I married soon after I left, had a kid Leon the next year. Leon married Rock Lee's daughter Luna. They're happy and we've all decided to live here. Kenshin married Maiya, Temari's daughter and they're happy."

"That all sounds good. Owen married Melody."

"How'd they meet?"

"Daniya was sick and he took her to the hospital. Melody was the nurse that cared for Daniya the entire time she was sick. Some how, they feel in love. Now they're happy with 3 kids. Ai, Mitsuri and Jiro who are now… I believe they're 8, 4, 2. I'm sure you've talked with Kimiko, right?"

"Now. I haven't. I heard she was pregnant. Sakura told me when I talked to her earlier."

"Yeah, is Ryuu in town?"

"I believe so. I didn't run into either of them while I was at the Uchiha Complex but I heard that Kimiko is pregnant."

"I'm sure Ryuu's with her wherever she is. He normally doesn't let her out of his sight. She reminds me of Tenten. It annoys her to have Ryuu watch and protect her 24-7, but he refuses to let her leave his sight. It…"

"…would annoy any girl." Tenten said walking in taking a seat next to Neji and resting her head against him. "Most girls like independence but guys today are too possessive and too overbearing. Neji hasn't let me out of his sight beyond this city in ages."

"We're not overbearing. We're just protective." Neji argued. Saki smiled.

"I agree that Ryuu should be with Kimiko while she's pregnant to help with things, but if what Tenten says is true Neji, you're way too over protective." Saki said laughing.

"Well I have to go tell Kubitei about Daniya. She's going to be fine. It's just some irregular pains. Hinata says that she'll be perfectly fine. It's just like it was with Kace, no worries." Tenten said, smiling. "Saki, do you want to go visit Emily and Kiba. I'm sure they'd like to see you again."

"They're the ones with all the dogs, right?" Tenten nodded. Tenten kissed Neji and she left with Saki. Hinata walked into the room with Neji and talked about everything going on.

Saki caught Tenten up on everything she had discussed with Neji, those things pertaining to her. They soon arrived at the Inuzuka Complex. Emily opened the door with a relieving sigh. "How's Daniya?"

"She'll be fine Emily. Just irregular pains." Emily nodded.

"Kubitei!" Emily called. He came down the stairs. He looked as his mom. "She'll be fine. Tenten came."

"Hey Tenten, she's fine."

"It's just like with Kace. She'll be fine. You should go and talk with Hinata and Daniya now." He nodded as he and Tenten returned back to her house.

"Saki!" Emily said just realizing she was there. Saki once again repeated everything that was going on with her life and then Emily began to tell her about everything here. "Akira is happy, she married Konohamaru the 2nd. Konohamaru and Moegi's son."

"How are they?"

"They're always off on missions. Naruto can't give them enough missions. They're always gone, ever since Kono started running missions too. They're happy to do missions for Naruto, no matter what it is. No one, not even Kono can get ahold of them most of the time." Emily said laughing. "Then again… Kiba's always off on missions too. I don't know how he can manage running this clan and those missions too."

"Do you get lonely?" Saki asked.

"Nah. Daniya is here, as is Kubitei. Akira is here, though Kono's crazy with missions too. Akira stays home. She got lonely alone in her house with both Kono and his parents always gone so she got Kono to move them here. Akira's busy raising Konohamaru the 3rd. She's upstairs putting Kono Jr. to bed. Manni is my youngest and he doesn't really like to do a lot of missions. He likes to be here with his wife, Nani. He saved her and she promised herself to him, in marriage. She felt it was the least she could do but they're happy. He's a major sniper and an assassin. Nani and Manni are perfect together though. They don't have kids. They don't really want them but they're happy together."

"I can get Nani if you want."

"No. I'm fine I'm sure she's doing something. Is Manni on a mission?"

"No, he's home. He only goes if it's a major mission that Naruto needs. His missions are worth 10 times a normal mission because they're S-rank, so he doesn't need or want to do a lot of missions. He likes the calm and peace of home rather than doing missions but he will if he needs or wants to."

"That's good that he likes being with his wife since they don't have kids to keep her company. What's her last name, well what was it?"

"Subaku. She's the Kazekage, Gaara's daughter." Saki was shocked.

"I'm surprised about that one." Saki said. "I grew up around him, he doesn't seem like the one to hand his daughter over for someone saving her."

"He didn't want to but she felt that was the least she could do. He let her do as she pleased. I don't think it was a mistake because they're both happy now, and they really do love each other."

"Em!" Kiba screamed from the other room. Emily jumped up running into the other room. Akira and two others came rushing down from the upstairs.

"What's going on? Why'd you break down the door."

"He's impatient." Kono said laughing after walking in behind his father-in-law. He saw his son and held it in his arms as he kissed his wife.

"What's up!" Emily screamed.

"Uchiha Neo was killed on the S-rank mission. He was going out to take down this major killer, I guess to try to get this serial killer to stop killing or something, but he was killed." Manni snorted.

"You can't reason with a serial killer. Neo is stupid for trying." Manni said.

"Neo started fighting, but he was in a loosing battle. We couldn't get to him in time. The guy escaped and Neo's dead." Kiba reported. "I already sent the report to Naruto."

"I'm going to check on Sakura." Saki said running out of the house. Saki arrived at the Uchiha Complex to see an angry Sasuke walking in the house. She decided to go home instead.

--- ∆ (Inside the Uchiha Complex) ∆ ---

Sakura was holding her daughter-in-law, Kay, in her arms. Kay's head was in her lap as she and Kay cried over the news that Naruto had just called into the two girls. Everyone already knew by now anyway. Sasuke sat beside Sakura, as she rested her heat on his shoulder.

The door was kicked in. Sasuke was already on defensive mode. Everyone was stunned in who they saw. For a split second, Kay had sat up, thinking the person in the doorway was Neo. She thought it was Neo at first but Sakura knew it was Neo's twin Niki. "Niki." Sakura said walking over to her son. Sasuke stopped his wife, to make sure it wasn't a trick.

"It's me dad. This is Hana. My wife." The small girl with long bright yellow hair hiding behind him must have been Hana. She was frowning and her eyes were sad. "I heard the news from Gaara. We came as quickly as we could."

Sakura walked to her son and opened her mouth but shut it. She put her hand on his cheek. He figured she'd hit him or yell at him. Then again, she had always understood him, she understood everyone. His dad always said she did. She broke down crying and he held her. "Sorry." That was all he could say. No one knew exactly what he was apologizing for, sorry about the death of his twin, sorry for leaving, sorry for not being there for them, sorry for nothing helping his twin live, or simply sorry for being an idiot.

Sasuke walked over to Sakura and held her within his arms. He looked solidly at his son, "Welcome Back." No one knew for sure why Neo returned. He refused to say. There were theories, because he wanted to attend his brother's funeral, because he wanted to be there for his family, because he missed his family, because his brother was gone or just because he felt like it. The truth is Neo had told Niki to return home.

It was a sad time in all of Konoha. Neo was always kind and helpful to everyone. He always understood everybody and he didn't want to fight. He did what he did because he felt he had to. No one would go after the serial killer like that one because it was suicide, and it was, for Neo. Neo never mentioned anything but he had made sure that everything was set in order for his death. Neo had made sure.

"Did Neo send you all letters?" Niki asked. He held up one.

"I did." Kay said. "He left it in Shin's crib."

"So you're his wife?" Niki asked. Kay nodded. "Don't worry. I'll get revenge for my bro. We might not get along, but he's still my brother."

"He said don't let you." Kay said. "Don't go. Niki used a jutsu that sometimes takes a week to take someone down but when you're under the jutsu you can't cause any damage. Neo took care of himself, and that person. Don't worry about it." Niki nodded.

Slowly, family members and their close friends arrived at the Uchiha Complex. Most of them just checking on how Kay and Sakura were taking it. Shika and Yoshi had returned for the funeral and everyone was devastated by the loss. Niki sat by emotionless as his brother's battered body sat in the room. _I never hated you. I just didn't want to be seen as anything but your equal. I wanted to be seen as everything but your twin. I still don't want to be seen as your twin. I didn't want your death. You're my bro. I'll always care about you. I will miss you._ _I hope your rest in peace. Bye Neo. _

The funeral was attended by everyone in Konoha because everyone had been affected by Neo. Yoshi, Ryuu, Niki, Sasuke, Ramen and Naruto carried the casket to the burial ground. Long after the funeral and burial Niki stayed there, Kay did as well. "I didn't hate my brother Kay."

"He didn't hate you. He wished you guys had gotten along. He always did. I wish you would have. I'm glad you don't hate him." She said quietly.

"I'm glad he didn't hate me, then again, he never hated anyone. He didn't hate his enemies, when we'd got in a fight he didn't want to kill them. He never thought anyone should die. Mom taught him that jutsu one day so that if he ever needed to kill someone, he wouldn't have to see them die. I thought he'd live. Why'd he take that mission?"

"No one else would. Not in any country. Your father said not to, because it was a suicide mission. Neo knew that, that why he wrote the letters. I wish he wouldn't have. It sometimes seemed that he loved everyone else as much as he loved me. I knew he cared about everyone but I never thought he'd leave Shin and I... just to save other people."

"It's a ninja's job. He shouldn't have gone on that mission. He didn't have to until he was 20. That's still months away. He knew that if no one stopped him, he'd come here, and then there'd be so many deaths. I didn't know. I would have taken the mission. He had a whole team; he wasn't alone. He just ended up one-on-one and he couldn't win. In the end Neo would call it a tie, they both loose. Neo just lost much more than that guy; though the lives he saved were worth it. If no one ever stopped that man, then everyone would have been killed, he didn't go to ninja villages, he knew better but so many people died. Neo just wanted it to stop."

"I never told him but I'm pregnant." Kay said. "I have Shin already, but raising another child, without Neo. I can't make it through his death while being pregnant."

"You will. He probably knew you might be. He was being a ninja. Mom always said there was one rule she hated. The one about no emotions. She taught it to us; we usually listened to her. Neo always did. I promise to protect you and your family. Neo would do the same for me. You're strong. You'll make it through this. He knew you would too. We should go home. They'll be waiting for us." Kay nodded as Niki helped him up.

"You're like him, so much. Just not in the ways you think. You don't look the same very much anymore. Let's go." Kay said walking off.

Kay held her two year old in her arms, as she cried, laying in the bedroom all by herself. "Shin. I miss Neo so much." She whispered to her child quietly.

---

Sakura lay in Sasuke arms crying about the loss of their son Neo. Sasuke tried to comfort her but it was a deep loss to lose your child when he's only 19. Though 18 was considered more than an adult, Sakura had lost her son so early and she would cry for so long after Neo was dead. It would take something major for her to come out of this.

Ino, Tenten and Hinata were all in Sasuke's home helping things continue running in the house though Sakura wouldn't do anything and probably wouldn't for a while. Sasuke would stay with her so practically nothing would get done. Naruto, Shikamaru and Neji would do their best to help out but it was a difficult thing for them all to grasp, loosing one of their children.

Sakura's family was closer than it had been since all her children were little and all it took was Neo's death. She didn't care if they were close anymore because she knew if she wanted her family close, it would be for a bad reason. She let things take their course and she'd try to keep her family together. She went through all the stages of grief and eventually returned to her normal everyday life. It was hard and she missed having Neo around but Niki's presence made her happy. She was glad that Neo, even though he had left on a suicide mission, had brought his twin back to the family so that she wouldn't be alone.

Kay would be alright, one could always hope. She was actually pregnant with twins, and Niki always promised to protect her and her children because that's the least he could do.


	71. EP 1 :: Uchihas

Epilogue :: Part 1- Uchihas

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke

Uchiha Sasuke was born in Konohagakure to Uchihas Fugato and Mokoto on the 23rd of July. He was the former second heir to the Uchiha Clan, and is now the only heir and ruler of the entire clan. His entire clan was massacred when he was only 8 years old by high ranking criminal, and former older brother Uchiha Itachi. He was left with the responsibility to revive his clan and revenge them, which meant killing Itachi, and taking down a super powerful ninja, and trained ANBU for the Konohagakure. 50 years old.

He lived a majority of his younger years alone, in isolation from others mainly, aside from his Genin team and those who went to his school. His teammates, were Haruno Sakura, and Uzumaki Naruto; their teacher, Hatake Kakashi. He did everything he could to be able to kill his brother, even leaving Konoha, returning with the help of his squad. He would later, with his teammate Haruno Sakura's help defeat his brother.

After his brother's defeat, he took on his second duty to his clan, its revival. This would require another important element, the love of his life, his teammate, Haruno, later to be Uchiha, Sakura. Sakura had been for him since the very beginning, and loved him since then and was accepting of the conditions that their marriage would mean. She accepted him back into her heart and to her home when no other would, and saved his life on numerous occasions. He married her alongside all his other friends and their partners on the first of May.

Sasuke and Sakura went on to have 6 kids, (in order of birth), Yoshi, Hotaru, Ren, Ryuu, Neo and Niki. His relationship with all of them was very fatherly, but in a way that was nothing like his relationship with his father was. He was there for him as much as he could, despite missions and meetings but that meant nothing. His family, because of what happened to his clan, was the matter of the most importance in his life, next to his wife's because everything she had done for him. His dedication to his family was one of the things that helped strengthen his relationship with his children and his wife, despite having no relationships because of the genocide of his clan.

He served as a ninja and ANBU, until now, at 50 years old when he retired, to do to the laws and took care of his responsibilities at home, to his family (and to his clan). Sasuke's thought about his life always remained focus, to the very end on the negative things, the mistakes he had done, never focusing on his accomplishments, aside from his very proud nature when it came to his family. He was very proud of them all, and most importantly, his wife Sakura who had accomplished more than any other female ninja in the history of any village.

Sasuke's personality grew from his harsh, uncaring nature and falsified reactions and demeanor, to his, caring, loving and compassionate nature through the years. Those who know Sasuke, know the relationship he carries with all his friends and his family.

Sasuke's accomplishments rank numerous, and most shared, some including the defeat of Orochimaru, Itachi, and very many other various ninjas, especially the Akatsuki.

Uchiha (Haruno) Sakura

Uchiha Haruno Sakura, born Haruno, married to Uchiha Sasuke, was born in Konohagakure on the 28th day of March. She was born to her rather rich father and mother who left her on her own a lot of her life, leaving her many guidelines and behaviors to follow. She had others take care of her, and train her in the ways of a kunoichi and ninja, despite her parents' lack of presence in her life. 50 years old.

Sakura had a hard childhood, being picked on for her unusually shaped forehead, which is a taboo for all those who know her, or would dare to call her the word. She ever only had one close friend in her childhood, a girl named Yamanaka (currently known as Nara) Ino. The girl helped Sakura belong and yet their crush on Uchiha Sasuke, ruined their friendship. They became bitter enemies until about their 16th year, their relationship getting closer around the 12th.

Sakura was teamed up with Uzumaki Naruto, and her crush, Uchiha Sasuke; with her sensei, Hatake Kakashi. She sought to be noticed by Sasuke, while Naruto adored her. Sasuke pushed every attempt she tried to become closer to her through most of their teens, until slightly before they got married. Sasuke's disappearance served as the destruction of Sakura's soul and heart. Sakura, due to her love and determination to care and protect Sasuke went to the legendary Tsunade to get stronger and be able to help. She grew strong as was able to rescue Sasuke, and return him to Konoha.

Her love and determination also served to be a point the realization point for Sasuke once he returned that he did in fact love her too. Together, they defeated Itachi and accomplished Sasuke's first goal. His main goal was also one of Sakura's greatest accomplishments, the revival of their clan which was accomplished after their marriage. The birth of their 6 kids Yoshi, Hotaru, Ren, Ryuu, Neo and Niki is their proof of their lives work.

She served very many years as a nurse at the Konoha Hospital for almost every year until she decided to retire around the age of 50. She retired on field ninja training around the age of 16, when she completed her final real mission, the return of Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura was someone, who was stronger than any another was, not just physically but mentally and spiritually. When the person she loved the most disappeared, it left her crushed be she grew to be extremely strong and learned to keep going, her spirit was damaged but could be repaired, as was her mind. She had always protected Sasuke and continued to, along with her children for her entire life.

Uchiha Sakura is known as many things: a mother to the future Uchiha clan, the world's greatest nurse, the world's strongest person, the wife of Uchiha Sasuke, the greatest kunoichi alive, and many more things depending on who you speak to. Her goals rank in the millions with all she had done for mankind such as her work at the hospital to her home life, as a mother. Sakura had wonderful friendships with many people and cared about everyone with a vibrant and caring relationship rivaling all others.

Uchiha Yoshi

Uchiha Yoshi was born on the 16th of March to Uchihas Sasuke and Sakura. He is the oldest of his 5 siblings and the heir to the Uchiha clan. He is the oldest and bears both the responsibility of the future of the entire clan, and his own siblings. He, unlike most older siblings, has a caring and protective nature over his siblings, rather than a argumentative and bossy nature of them. 31 years old.

Yoshi grew up in a loving environment with a mother and father along with many "aunts and uncles" that helped love him and care for him, unlike his parents' life. He has a kind and loving nature, more like his mother, due to the fact she babied him, as her first child. Yoshi is the baby of his generation group (GG), except for little Rock Emily.

He has a competitive streak with the oldest of their GG, Hyuuga Owen, and a fight of clans that has lasted since the establishment of Konohagakure. He, however, shared one of the best relationships with Owen. Yoshi's main relationship was truly with his partner and teammate, Nara Shika.

Shika and Yoshi were partners for many years, since they were only 5, and are still working together to today. Yoshi asked Shika out first when they were 15, and then come the time that they were supposed to get married, actually the day before, he asked her during a date in the park. She happily accepted and they live at his clan building with his parents. They have three kids: Nai, Jaden and Alicia. Nai is 13, Jaden is 10 and Alicia is 8.

Yoshi is 31 years old now, but still is a prevailing force on the ANBU team for the last 2 years, along with his wife Shika. He takes a lot of time to raise his family, and spends a lot of time with his wife. He spends a lot of time with his parents and siblings, because of the genocide. Yoshi loves to train with his children. He also enjoys a great challenge in fighting with his dad and raising a family with his wife.

Yoshi was the first Uchiha to live beyond Konohagakure but not the only, his youngest brother would leave also. From the times he was 25 until he was 29, he lived in Eviongakure which is a headquarters for ambassadors, one from every country. He actually took his entire family there, and lived there for 4 years. Since then he's returned to spend time with his parents, siblings, in-laws and "aunts and uncles". Yoshi is a peacemaking Uchiha, who prefers to try to settle a situation by talking, rather than fighting and negotiating which made him the most unique. He has a long of strength to back up his words, but he's a diplomat and not much of a fighter, while skilled.

Yoshi has dark green eyes; fuchsia colored hair (unique for an Uchiha) and wears a dark blue sweater with the Uchiha symbol on it. He is better at Taijutsu than Ninjutsu or Genjutsu but is fair at both.

Yoshi's main goals are to take care of his family, keep them happy and then start to take care of his entire clan. He will protect his clan, and help revive it with Shika.

Uzumaki (Uchiha) Hotaru

Uzumaki Hotaru, Born Uchiha Hotaru, to Sasuke and Sakura on the first of April. 28 years old. Her behavior tends to be cheerful and happy constantly. She never frowns except in extreme situations. She smiles and is a beautiful and graceful character. She has her mother's eyes, and her father's hair. 28 years old.

Hotaru is the oldest Uchiha female child. She is considered a GG2 (generation group 2) because she was born 3 years after her older brother. She is closest to her younger sister. Hotaru and Ren were close, talking about everything to each other and spending time laughing and playing around with the other girls. Both girls grew to be very spoiled but realistic.

Hotaru was at the top of her class, defeating even her rival, Hyuuga Kimiko by the end of their school years. Hotaru was happy and cheerful, as well as quiet, however like her mother is extremely competitive and intelligent. Hotaru loved playing around and goofing off with Uzumaki Ramen and despite the discouragement for the team pairing, their differences in grades, Ramen and Hotaru became partners for all their missions and after her 16th birthday, they got married.

Hotaru and Ramen have 6 kids, (Ramen II, Hiro, Ichiru, Katsu, Ken and Riku),5 of which Ramen did in fact name, better than his father named him though Hotaru insisted in name one of their kids after him. Hotaru loved to sit on the sidelines and watch Ramen have his fun with a lot of things, and he was always protective and caring about her, almost sacrificing his life on numerous occasion.

Contrary to popular belief, Hotaru never had any intention to date her friend until her mother shared with her a bunch of stories about Naruto. Her mother told her that if Ramen was someone that she could that amazing of a friendship with, to give a real relationship a chance. When she finally agreed to go out with him, after he had asked hundreds of times before, he danced around Konoha and threw parties, as well as making sure he did everything to have a perfect relationship with her. She loved him and was happy when they got married.

Hotaru is a medical Nin with her sister Ren, inheriting her mother's skills and strength. Hotaru loves helping people and Ramen didn't mind because he spent most of his time helping his dad out with diplomatic stuff and that way they'd always be around when their kids needed them.

Hotaru now stays at home a lot to watch of the kids, the ages of her kids are spread out every other year because, like her mother, her body needed time to recover but she still had enough strength to have 6 extremely healthy kids. Ramen the 2nd is 12; Hiro is 10; Ichiru is 8; Katsu is 6; Ken is 4 and Riku is 2. All the boys love to challenge, argue and fight one another, Ken, Ramen and Riku have slight hints of the Kyuubi in them as well, Hotaru knows, but knows that they are safe and doesn't worry. She loves her family and her husband and is dedicated to them all.

Nara (Uchiha) Ren

Nara Ren, born Uchiha Ren, born to Uchihas Sasuke and Sakura on the 14th of January. Despite her cold and wintry birth, Ren is a girl who is pure kindness and warmth. Ryuu is her twin, but she's older. Ren is her mom's replicate while Ryuu is his dad's. 27 years old.

Ren woke up every day with the sun and went to sleep at nightfall. She had boundless energy and couldn't wait for something to happen however, she had little ninja related skills in her youth. She was very intelligent but couldn't exactly catch onto ninja skills.

She grew up with a lot of comparisons. However, no one thought of her as not as good someone else. She was constantly compared with her older brother and sister, her own twin, her parents and even her friends. Ren was slightly snobbish, due to her parents' spoiling; however, she realized that though her family was a royal clan, she was just a normal ninja.

She however did run into her own little crush, Nara Kane. He was a lazy genius in their class who was skilled in everything. He was in Hotaru's class and he helped tutor her for many years, a favor he was forced to do by his mother, and his older sister, Shika. He helped her do better in field tests and they became good friends. Unlike most of his the marriages that came from their younger days, Kane and Ren weren't on a team together, because of their class difference. Ren's partner was Kane's younger sister, Mina who wasn't the smartest in paperwork either, though Kane was just lazy when it came to it. Their differences that Mina had skill and was what made the team of Ren and Mina strong. Mina is the one to thank Ren and Kane's relationship on; she set them up.

Kane asked Ren out on her 14th birthday. It wasn't super romantic, because he was too lazy too. It was a casual, "would you go out with me?" But she loved to and eventually in another two years on her 16th birthday, got married. Kane and Ren only had 2 kids, hearing about his dad's plan, he copied that, and Ren unlike Kane's mom, thought it was a genius idea a well. She had two kids Tea (Ta-ya) and Niz (Ni-z). Ages 10 and 5.

Ren was a doctor, and with Hotaru trained under her mother. Ren loved caring for people and wasn't the genius strategist that Kane was but their lifestyles fit together because he could work as time permitted, to take care of the kids and so could she.

Ren loved Kane and how protective and caring he was to her. Kane said he gets it from his dad. Ren, unlike any girl related to the Nara family married or otherwise is un troublesome which makes her one of the most loved members they have. Kane appreciates how she loves to make everything wonderful and easy for him, because that's how it always was. She accepted that from the beginning, though he was hardly lazy because of his two sisters and his mom always on his back. Ren loved to play with her kids, and do things for Kane, she was never much of a ninja, but he didn't care.

Uchiha Ryuu

Uchiha Ryuu, born to Uchihas Sasuke and Sakura on the 14th of January is the 2nd born twin in his mother's first set of twins. He grew up being out of the picture, overshadowed by his older brother and two older sisters. He was ignored in all social groups but when it came to fighting, combat or anything he was the best. He mastered fire techiniques when he was 3 and 4 and shuriken techniques as well, even the most complex. He wasn't good at applying his skills to missions but when it came to fighting, he was number one. 27 years old.

Ryuu was like his father, he felt over shadowed by his older brother so he had to try and prove himself. Ryuu for many years hated his family, and what it meant, until of course he met Ms. Hyuuga Kimiko. When it came to girls she was nothing short of spoiled. She was her father's youngest and only girl so she had all eyes on her, being the daughter of the head of a clan brought this to view. She was a weapon wielding master, and strategist extraordinaire. She however, didn't take a single look at Ryuu which angered him. So he challenged her and fought with her every day for 3 years.

Finally, after all those years he managed to beat her, and hold her down. She asked why he had fought her. He replied, "So you know I exist", he got up and left. She admired his struggle and though she was 2 years older, decided to give him a break and date him. They trained everyday together and most times to her exhaustion point with so much chakra being released. Ryuu is the first Uchiha to ever been able to successfully copy the Hyuuga Style, not that she'd let her dad kill him for that.

She grew to love him so eventually, he decided to ask her to marry her, on her 16th birthday. He was actually 15 at the time which was unusual, for someone to get married before they were both 16, but his parents accepted and they got married. She taught him to love and cherish his family because of how important it is.

He felt that he be thankful for the family that he had, and after his marriage, he asked for his family to accept him, and his wife back into the family. He has five kids now that he's back with his family and feels part of them. Their ages are 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, and 1. They're names are Ane, Biku, Dydu, Hannah, Mia, Ray, and Zakri.

Ryuu loves Kimiko's company and the ever going challenge that he knows will happen as soon as the sun rises. Kimiko doesn't mind his challenges because she knows that in reality, he'd always let her win, not that she'd let anyone else know. It's only because she holds the key to his heart and knows his soft spot.

Ryuu, has a rebellious nature but is dedicated to his family. Though he left them he always made sure they were safe and nothing happens to them, he also cares a lot for the Hyuuga clan, his wife's clan despite his dislike of huge families. In honesty, he loves having a huge family but hates the problems that come with it, and hopes never to have to face them and wants to make sure none of his kids suffers without his attention like he did for a while in his childhood due to his twin sister and her perfection.

Uchiha Neo

Uchiha Neo, son of Uchihas Sasuke and Sakura, on the 16th of July. He is the older of the youngest two Uchihas, the older twin between himself and Niki (Ne-key). Neo and Niki are identical twins and such they had a constant power struggle between each other, and themselves for their identity. He would be 25.

Neo was the older so he felt he must enforce the I'm older I'm boss rules, however, Niki was much stronger and wouldn't listen to Neo. Neo was more troublesome than his brother was. He was a prankster, taking after Naruto and Ramen.

Neo, unlike Ryuu, never felt undermined by his sibling, he just saw them as competition, and as such, fought to beat them, to exceed them in all things, though he wasn't as good as they were in their particular talents. His parents always gave Neo and Niki equal treatment, no matter what, though Neo was older. Niki was sometimes favored because of his talent and skill when it came to family missions with their dad, but that was for safety. Sakura made sure to not play favorites with her kids, though Sasuke had a hard time not to.

Neo was very good at counseling people, and talking to people. He was called once to rescue a girl who had run away from home and was going to kill herself because she felt so alone, unloved and so meaningless. Neo went out to the village she was at with her younger sister, visiting them. He talked her out of suicide and helped her realize everything. Neo took her into their home and from their he helped her realize her importance in life. They eventually fell in love, the 3rd Uchiha pair not to marry their teammate.

His wife is daughter of the queen of Tea Country (Layla) and Rock Lee. She refuses to accept this fact, or talk to any of her family, besides her younger sister. Lee and had returned to Tea Country at this point. Surprisingly, Neo only has one child, a boy Shin named after a brother of hers who died. His wife was actually pregnant when he died, and she gave birth to twins after he died, making it through her depression.

Neo is portrayed as a caring person, except to his twin who he can't stand. Even after many years a huge fight breaks out between the two brothers about whom they are, and it takes Kimiko to take down their bodies before they stop, even then their comments are blown between them. Neo remains in Konoha, while his twin leaves for Suna. They don't see each other for many years, almost 10 because of Niki's stubborn attitude toward Neo. Niki despises his brother because Neo was born before him. Sakura always worried about them because of the Uchiha Curse though Sasuke protects them.

Neo loves his son and wife and dies at a young age when he's off on a mission with a psychotic maniac on the loose, and he tries to calm the person, and nothing helps and the man kills him. Neo is second Uchiha Character we see die, first in battle. Neo represents the mental aspect of the struggle between the twins; Niki is the physical.

Uchiha Niki

Uchiha Niki, born to Uchihas Sasuke and Sakura on the 16th of July is the youngest Uchiha member in the second living generation, the 4th GG. He is one of outstanding strength and knowledge. 25 years old.

Niki was the youngest of Sasuke's and Sakura's kids. He hated being the youngest because that meant everyone was older than he was, and people inferred he was the weakest, which wasn't correct. He was stronger than both his sisters were, and Neo, maybe even Yoshi in some areas, like full on combat, not Ryuu though.

Niki confronted his parents one day and decided that he wanted to go live in Suna, to make an identity for himself, being 12, they weren't all together sure, but they had friends there, and surely they'd welcome him. So it was arranged for him to live with Temari, Shikamaru's arrangement actually. It was either her or Gaara.

Niki had automatically been confronted by some out of control girl tearing up her city, so, as his nature was, he took her down. He pinned her arms and legs to the ground. With a lot of rude statements, insults and words; he realized she was the daughter of Temari and they went to her home. Niki and the girl (Hana), were put on a two man team and were constantly fighting until one day, they are around 16. He admitted he loved her and kissed her. She felt the same way, as obnoxious as he was, she felt that she loved him too.

They remained in Suna, with a home of their own and raised 4 kids (Hali, Niki Jr., Ruke, and Sado). They were ages, 1, 2, 2, and 4. They had gotten married when they were both 20, he was now 25.

Niki returns to Konoha after an invite was sent out for a Christmas holiday almost 10 years after he left, and they come home. However, Neo and Niki have a fight, almost causing Neo's death but it is stopped by Kimiko taking them both out. The parents didn't know about it.

Their mother had always hated their fighting, and they promised before the first time they fought that they'd never fight in front of their mom, bring her into it, or let her know of their hatred for enough.

Niki returns with his family only once after that, and ends up staying. It is for the funeral of his dead twin brother, Neo. As much as Niki hates Neo, and wanted him dead he realizes that he loves his brother, and no matter who was born first, and how everything ended up, this isn't what he wanted.

Niki represents the physical struggle of the twins, how he looked the same, and was younger so people "thought" he was weakest and such which ultimately caused Niki's hatred toward his brother. Sakura mentions at Neo's funeral that until Niki was seen as weak and Neo's weak side, they never fought. Niki started it all, Neo just agreed.

Uchihas Logan and Maya (Kaydin's Parents)

Uchiha Logan was born in Konohagakure years ago. Halizeza Maya was born in a small village in the land of rain. Not much is known about their past what is known is that Uchiha Logan was disowned by his family for marrying outside of their village. They were exiled from Konoha by the Uchiha Clan. Though they shouldn't have returned Sasuke, the new leader of the Uchiha Clan, allowed them to return.

In that time the Uchiha Clan was large and prosperous, there were many of them, and it was many years ago. Uchihas were supposed to marry strong ninjas that rival their own skills, and have a prestigious background, and can stand the Uchiha life and can manage it. It was unheard of to marry outside of your village as well unless they were an acceptable family or it was arranged for you. Logan married a poor maiden girl from an unheard of village despite the knowledge that he would be exiled.

Maya and Logan lived in her hometown and raised their son, Kaydin. They returned to Konoha when they heard of the massacre of his clan. They supported their son's choices to help retrieve his cousin, and to help revive and protect the clan. However, they were devastated when they lost their son to Itachi and they remained in Konoha where they watched the newest Uchiha generations grow and learn. They were loyal to the Uchiha Clan and the members of it though they had been exiled because those in it were still their friends and family.

Maya and Logan helped a lot in the reformation of the Uchiha Clan. They helped with training the younger Uchihas to do things that were customary of Uchihas, and learn techniques that most were thought loss to the Uchiha Clan.

Sasuke brought much of the power and prestige back to the Uchiha Clan. His brother was forgotten as a disgrace to the clan for everything his family had done. What his brother had done, would however, never be forgotten. Sasuke made rules about the freedoms that the clan members could. He made sure that they could marry anyone they pleased, and for the purpose of love but he made it necessary to marry someone though he didn't hear many complaints from his family on that one.

Maya and Logan had passed away a few years back at 85 (Maya) and 90 ( Logan). They worked hard to see the Uchiha Clan back in running order. They were happy to see all of Sasuke and Sakura's children and their grandchildren. They were glad to see all the members of the Uchiha Clan. They were very trustworthy people in Sasuke and Sakura's eyes. They also trusted Sakura and Sasuke and the entire Uchiha Clan.

They were proud of the strength that was being returned to the Uchiha Clan. They loved the Uchiha Clan, even though they were exiled, they loved all their friends and family who had died but had been kind to them. They were true Uchihas at heart and were buried in plots next to their son. Kaydin was their only son and they deeply loved him though he died early. They always visited his grave even until weeks before their death.


	72. EP 2 :: Uzumakis

Epilogue :: Part 2- Uzumakis

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto

Uzumaki Naruto, son of the 4th Hokage and his wife, vessel of the Kyuubi was born on the 10th of October. Naruto lived a childhood full of struggles because of his obvious problem, he was the container of the Kyuubi and everyone hated him for that. They only saw him for that, and until his wife, Hinata. No one ever saw him as that, and between her and his position as Hokage, people began seeing him as that. He is 50 years old.

Naruto grew up all alone, having no one to love him, no one to care about him, if he was sick or not, he could die and most people would celebrate. His life made most want to pity themselves, and most wouldn't be able to go on, if they did they would be a tortured soul, with a depression unmatched by any other.

Not Naruto though, not him. Naruto had a happy, sunny disposition about everything and everyone. He always saw the best in people, trusted everyone, and was never exactly gifted in his skills because of the Kyuubi's interference.

Naruto grew up trying to prove himself, and trying to become hokage. He ignored what other people thought of him and tried to show them how good he could be what he could accomplish, he loves ramen and that just shows this childish nature that is Naruto.

Naruto never thought things would turn out how they would. He had dreams for so long of marrying Sakura that no one else ever came to the picture. Especially his wife, she was the only one who believed in him and loved him from the beginning. Her care for him and tolerance of his stupidity and his acceptance of the Kyuubi was everything he loved about her and so much more, her strength, confidence and skill are other things that are included.

He married her, and they now have 3 wonderful children who share their parents dreams of making something of themselves, from being the hokage like their father and grandfather before them to just becoming a ninja and having their own family. Their kid's names and ages are Hiroka (32), Ramen (28), and Lilly (25).

He has stuck beside Hinata forever, and he couldn't be happier with her. She's everything he's ever wanted and needed, and probably more. She feeds him, takes care of him, heals him, loves him, makes him happy and is there for his every need. He loves her so much and for everything she'd given him. Naruto had never had had anyone love him until her, and she'd the only one who'd admire him and she was the only person in the world who loved the Kyuubi. Naruto never understood that one but sometimes Naruto thought she was crazy, she accepted the Kyuubi and loved it as part of him, as weird as that is.

Naruto was happy, with his children, and his grandchildren, with his wife and everything he had accomplished, which was nameless, but he was not happy with the Kyuubi but he never would be, he was tolerant of it but that's only because Hinata made him. Naruto was happier than anyone else could dream of being, 180 turn around.

Uzumaki (Hyuuga) Hinata

Uzumaki Hyuuga Hinata, born Hyuuga Hinata, on the 27th of December was born a shy and somewhat weak child. She didn't make use of her skills and never bettered anyone. She let everyone look down at her, a worst (in her opinion), protect her. She hated being viewed as weak and until she became strong she never had confidence. Naruto had helped her become better, until she is how she is today. 50 years old.

There are many things about Hinata that people view as "different". She is the Hyuuga Heir who refuses to rule the clan, letting her cousin do it. She sympathizes, with a orphaned vessel of a demon who destroyed many members of her family. She loves someone who everyone hates. She can keep calm no matter what the situation and is a wonderful actress, despite her fear of attention. She married the Kyuubi container, a total outcast and didn't become the heir.

Hinata is a very unique person; no one is as "unique" as she is. She has different views and different dreams than others, and she has hopes that no one else shares, and she rose to greatness after being seen as only dirt. She has accomplished so much and done so much to help so many reaching out and helping her own family who were being picked off my its own members, freeing her cousin and giving the seat as heir to the strongest and best for her. She accomplished much, but that is only the beginning, before her marriage.

After her marriage, thinks didn't change. She continued to be different that others, and think of things, no other would. She had a sense of love and compassion toward everyone and everything which made her a perfect and beautiful parent. She now has 3 kids: Hiroka (32), Ramen I (28), and Lilly (25).

Hinata now takes a spot on the sidelines on a few things. She remains a faithful and devoted wife and mother to her children and her husband she cares about them and helps do everything she can. She is the 1st lady of Konoha. A title that was just recently, but not by the ever-so-humble Uzumaki Hinata. She abides by the quite, and un-written rules that she was taught as a little girl. Naruto gets annoyed with her easily because she isn't really open with him, not that she hides anything but she doesn't speak up (or her mind) and Naruto wants her to be happy and feels she cant if she doesn't talk to him. Hinata is known for being a wonderful actress because she can hide most things quite well, though not her love for Naruto. She has a compassionate soul and loves to care for everyone and does everything to keep everyone else happy, even if it means she's unhappy. Naruto hates this habit and wants her to love herself, appreciate what her skills but she does take on to the habit of scolding him for his childish behavior though for so long she'd say nothing.

Hinata's childhood was a lonely one, and she was always alone, wasn't excellent at anything at all, and always loved Naruto. They got married and he made her happy and she had already become strong. Her accomplishments range from those with Naruto, to her family, and to her success as a nurse and her help to her clan and Konoha.

Rock (Uzumaki) Hiroka

Rock Uzumaki Hiroka, born Uzumaki, Daughter of Uzumakis Naruto and Hinata, born on the 9th of June is her mother's daughter, a kind gentle soul that if possible, is shyer and quite than her mother was, even at her youngest age. 32 years old.

2nd oldest of the first (GG). Her cousin is the oldest in her GG. She hardly speaks a word and is silent; however, she is extremely strong. She reached ANBU quicker than any other person in her GG and become known as "Silence". This due to the fact she can catch someone, or strike down someone without a sound. Some believe her to be mute, but that is not the case, her husband is though.

She is one of the only members of her family that did exceptionally well in actual S-rank and A-rank missions. Her mother was only instated as an ANBU mission's nurse and guidance system for tracking the enemy, never actual completing the mission. Her dad was a master, but spent little time in ANBU, partly because of his family, and partly because he became the hokage. Her father struck down everyone in his way, with little though, and caught him or her. She could move quickly and completely silently through and take them down before they knew what happened.

Hiroka fell in love with Layla and Lee's son Taku, because of his commanding but loving nature. He is completely mute, born that way and will always be, due to the fact he has no vocal cords. Hiroka, while knowing sign language has no need for it, because she can always know what he's saying but when they talk to others, he makes signs as she reads them to not confuse others.

Hiroka now has two kids, Ayame (13) and Chiyo (8). Neither of the two talk either, whether by choice, or by accident, they have their own language of signs based of sign language they communicate by, and also they can read lips and love to dance and party.

Hiroka lives in a home with her husband, Taku. He liked his privacy but he still remains in Konoha because he understands the importance of her family life and would never do anything to hurt her.

Hiroka was just like her mother, a compassionate soul who loved everyone, and that's how she ended up how she did, married to a man who couldn't talk, giving birth to two children who either didn't want to ever talk, or couldn't talk. She always figured they didn't learn because they grew up in a home where she and their dad were silent as well. Hiroka hardly ever talked, she spoke to those on her ANBU teams at time, and when she was a doctor for a while she talked to her patients but other than that, she never talked. Even her mother was louder than she was.

Hiroka didn't live a flashy life like many of the friends and family she knew did. She was just Hiroka, daughter of the hokage and his wife, the princess and heir to the Hyuuga clan in terms of name means. She however was simply Hiroka and she liked that.

Uzumaki Ramen

Uzumaki Ramen, son of Uzumakis Naruto and Hinata, is the goofball member of his family. He is the most like his father. Naruto is closest to Ramen because of how Ramen feels, Ramen is the partner to a beautiful girl, but she would never come to see him like that. Well she didn't until later years. 28 years old.

When he was in school he was friends with a girl formally known as Uchiha Hotaru, and she was beautiful, smart and cheerful. Ramen loved how happy she was, though she was so much more popular than he was. (Uchiha kids are extremely popular.) He never thought he'd have a chance with her but she chose to be friends with him. Her explanation was "you live and are happy, with no pressure from anyone else, teach me." They became friends easily, they constantly goofed off, and played around, her grades were still phenomenal, her fighting skills lacked while he was the other way around. They both hardly took anything seriously.

When they were around 12, he began asking her out. She'd say no, but as partners it changed nothing, they were so close. Eventually she gave in and gave him a chance, he did everything to make their relationship wonderful. She couldn't have been happier.

They got married after her 16th birthday and went on to have 6 kids. Ramen, in fear of anyone of his kids being named horribly made sure he had a million perfect names for his kids. Hotaru agreed to let him choose, with one condition. She wanted to name her first child after him. He didn't get why she would want that though his point of everything he did with the names. He felt it was important they had good names. She said his name was special, and suited him, and it would suit their kid too. Their kids names and ages are: Ramen II (12), Hiro (10), Ichiru (8), Katsu (6), Ken (4), and Riku (2).

His father, Naruto, was the original container of the demon fox, Kyuubi. Which a portion of that gift was passed to him, and he, to his kids, though luckily it wasn't too dangerous for him. Ramen was told by his father that Ramen was in a lot of pain in his earliest years fighting with the Kyuubi and that's why Ramen too has a seal, not the same as he has, but a seal helping constrain the Kyuubi. Ramen had to perform it on Ramen the 2nd, Ken and Riku. They, by the Kyuubi's influence are extremely powerful, and have little control over their gifts, and have unlimited chakra, of course.

Hotaru is as a Hinata is for Naruto, to Ramen. Ramen is really helped and controlled by Hotaru. She keeps him in line and always has his back, as well as make she takes care of his family. Ramen always admired how his mother and father were, happy with each other, without regrets. He constantly argued with his father, never his mother because she was one of those people who you felt bad if you disrespected. In Ramen's opinion, being his dad in the end would be worth everything he had to go at the beginning, but he didn't want to know. He always wondered about his dad's beginning though his mom warned him not to ask. Ramen was happy with his own life in the end. He had his kids and his wife that all made him very happy. He couldn't be happier to be born into the life he had, and continued to live in a way that made him happy. He was happy.

Sabaku (Uzumaki) Lilly

Sabaku Lilly, born Uzumaki Lilly to Uzumakis Hinata and Naruto, she is an individualistic soul with a personality that can only rival her dad's. She is a great actress and completes missions that require acting, which leaves her heart to be broken often. She dreams of only one thing, being Hokage. 25 years old.

Lilly was trained to be a girl of deception and lies. She was one of those true rare real Kunoichi who mastered deception to be able to take down mastermind complexes and such things. All those deaths, at her hands after she had become so close to them; it was killing her insides.

Lilly went through a period where she hid behind a façade but people could tell she was hiding, and not trying to act like nothing was wrong. She wanted to make sure Konoha never feel, because of deception and she'd help it raise beyond what her father had already accomplished. She'd also never marry, well she said it that for so long.

One day a boy walked into town, he was the son of the Kazekage, a kid named Kaze. Her father asked her to please guide him around since it was his first time in town. She was not happy with this but before she even could say hi, he read her entire façade. She was immediately hurt and upset. He understood that she was tired of death, and he shared with her a story of his own father who had killed the lives of almost everyone he'd ever met, until his dad had met her dad. The story and the comfort he gave her, as he let her cry, for once in her life, free from everything was all it took for them to bond.

Kaze, while being his father's first born child and only son, didn't want to be Kazekage like his father. He found it to be a lot of work, and it took someone with a strong mind to do, and he found himself to be too kind and gentle to do that, though he felt that she'd be perfect for it. He supported her and between the two… they had some of the toughest battles in Konoha from the little bits of the Kyuubi and the Sukaku the two carried. Eventually, they feel in love with each other after a few years passed and they were about 20.

They have 2 kids, Miki (4) and Tiara (2). She plans on having another kid or two, if Kaze agrees before she becomes Hokage because she knows it would be practically impossible to rule while pregnant and that's a life-long thing. Kaze would always be at her side, he helps he a lot because he grew up with his father being the Kazekage. They live happily in Konoha though she often visits his parents and his sister in Suna because he loves and appreciates what his family has been through.

Lilly, was a master prankster when she was younger, needless to mention, no one had ever managed to trick her, where she could trick anyone, even her father. She was very obedient and kind but she dealt with many things that made her want to hide herself. She still had a light and gentle heart, it was just hurt and remained that way until Kaze crossed her path and brought her together, welcoming her back to the world of the living and made sure she lived happily, with him, and everything else. No more deaths.


	73. EP 3 :: Hyuugas

Epilogue :: Part 3- Hyuugas

* * *

Hyuuga (Hoshi) Tenten

Hyuuga Tenten, born Hoshi Tenten, on the 9th of March, has led her clan and her 4 children to be successful at the aid of her husband Hyuuga Neji. She lived for many years all on her own, but she found love and long after that, she became dependant on herself and only trusted her closest friend, Neji, who only trusted her, this was the start of a wonderful life for the two, and what made them happy. 51 years old.

Tenten's father and mother left her after she was born because she was born before they got married and all three of them would have been killed if they didn't leave her there. She was left with a nurse who cared for her, and later became a close friend of her but Tenten had no people skills and loved to be by herself.

She didn't trust anyone or make friends for many years until she met someone named Hyuuga Neji who would later become her husband. She admired his strength and he knew that she could help him become stronger and little did he know that she would be the person who would save his life, his reputation and would save his entire existence.

Tenten was an ANBU for many years and grew to be quite independent and quite skilled. She trained with her partner Neji who in turn for all her help in learning his new techniques and testing them, he would promise all his protection.

They later started a relationship and got married soon after alongside all their friends and family. They were the first ones of their friends to have kids, their son; Owen was born about 9 months after their honeymoon which was expected since they are a year older than all their friends. They later had another daughter Kimiko and a daughter named Daniya. Daniya was a daughter born after a crazy Christmas night, the only daughter that she even had problems delivering, and they were afraid would be lost or disabled if Tenten did anything slightly dangerous during her pregnancy. She was born extremely early, and almost didn't make it.

Tenten had met her mother and father and learned a lot about herself in the process and from then she started learning very important and unique techniques, or kekkei genkai. It turns out that her marriage is one that happens one in a million years, or the reunion of the sun and the stars. He ruled the sun, and the daytime was his specialty where she ruled the night and the stars.

Tenten, despite her hard life in the beginning and all the loneliness that she had to suffer, she grew to be happy with the love and the people that she lived with. Some say, and she believes that for all the time that she spent by herself for all those years she got the wonderful gift of living with Neji's clan. As much as he hates his clan for what they made him suffer for that long time, he lives with them and rules them to make her happy to feel that she has a family and share the love. She helped bring the greatest innovations with her clan and became extremely happy with the life she was living and all the wonderful things that happened among the clan. She and Neji were happy.

Hyuuga Neji

Hyuuga Neji, son of Hyuuga Hizashi born on the 3rd of July and is a quite and extremely reserved person. He lived the beginning of his life in fear for what would come for him. He was afraid that his seal would be activated, and he'd be killed or his father's would be activated. However, later his father was taken from him, in the place of Hinata's father. He never knew his mother, and wished that he would have grown up alone. 51 years old.

His life was only hate, that was all he had known. Sometimes there was pure admiration but there was also fear in his eyes, and in the eyes of others from him. They tried to kill him so many times because they were afraid he'd kill them first, and he not been sealed, he probably would have. He hated everyone in his clan, and he only stayed so that he could face off for the chance for strength in the clan. There was no love.

Because his own family, his own flesh and blood had betrayed him, killed his family, as he believed he had no one to turn to, except his close friend Alex, an actual relative. Alex was bound by the same seal and the same sufferings as he was, but other than that one person, he trusted no one. Until a girl came along who understood him and what he was going through. She grew up without family, having known her family had left her to survive on her own.

Even that natural trust was hard to gain because all others had betrayed him. How could he trust a stranger, if he couldn't trust his family? However, she didn't want his trust; she just wanted to train to get stronger. He trained with her daily and they both eventually gained not only the trust of the other but their love also.

Eventually after many missions, dates, and a lot of problems between the two, because he had a lot of problems with the clan. They didn't truly accept his choice of love, and especially because she was seen as a total social outcast because she had no parents and they were alleged criminal.

However, when the Hyuugas found out about her royal place, they welcomed her to their family after a small fight over the place of her parents. It turns out that Tenten's entire clan is alive in a small nation called "Hoshigakure". It also turns out that with all her experience being the Hoshikage that they trusted her and Neji to run the clan.

He with his 3 kids and his wife he ran his clan and fixed all the problems that were going on. He hardly ever had any problems with anyone or anything but he still carries a deep routed hatred toward clans and is insuring that his clan returns to the happiness that he knew the Uchiha Clan had, without seals and the will make sure that no massacre happens while he's here.

Neji remains the head of the Uchiha Clan, and doesn't plan to ever stop leading until his son is prepared to run, but he actually intends that the strongest and best for the clan will be the head of the entire clan will rule.

Hyuuga Owen

Hyuuga Owen, son of Hyuugas Tenten and Neji, born on the 1st of February is a quite and reserved child who hardly ever talks and is totally dedicated to any task he is given. He loves his family, and his parents and would do anything for anyone. 32 years old.

Owen was extremely gifted and talented as his father was, particularly at mastering the Byakugan and any technique that his father taught him. He was just like his father in most ways except for the gentle and caring nature he treated everyone, regardless of how others treated him. Neji would have attacked them, if he didn't have a curse seal at that age.

Owen grew up in the Hyuuga Clan, a dreadfully awful place to grow up, despite all the changes his parents had made. Lineages were still kept track off, and there were still fights and discrepancies by every older member. Prejudices were held, especially when it came to the children of Neji and Hinata for changing their 'perfect' clan.

Owen lived his life for the longest completely independently until his littlest sister Daniya was training, her system had shut itself down, and she was dying. Owen rushed Daniya to the hospital, he was 14, she was 7 at this time. Owen met a girl, Melody who took care of Daniya until she recovered. Eventually Owen asked her out on a date, after Daniya was long recovered, actually upon her insistence.

After 2 years of dating, on her 17th birthday he married her. No one dared talk about the only thing wrong with the girl, something that even Owen himself hardly noticed, that his wife was blind. She could manage completely find, almost using a skill that matched the Byakugan. She could seek out and sense using little to no chakra, everything around her. A vision much shorter than the Byakugan but identical in the kind of sight, though, without color.

Owen is trained to be the head of the Hyuuga Clan after his father, with Melody at his side. No one would dare go against him, or even her because of their strength. They have 3 children too. Ai their daughter who is blind but actually does have Byakugan vision, though not real vision which has to do with the functioning of her eyes, and is 14 years old. Mitsuri who is 10 and is as strong as his father though he doesn't carry a Byakugan trait as strong as his father. Jiro is their youngest son, their second son, 8 years old, has the Byakugan, and uses a form and skills all his own, learning nothing from his father, and only his mother's accuracy to create amazing shocking techniques.

Owen loves his family and is devoted to them at every second. He doesn't work as a ninja anymore; he stays and does work around the clan. He's in training under his father to be the head of his clan. He practices with his Great Uncle (Hiashi) and his father (Neji), all the time. He trains his kids as much as they want. Jiro refuses anything besides the basics, to train himself to become stronger, though Mitsuri and Ai both spend many hours training with him. He also spends a lot of time with his wife as he should be her.

Uchiha (Hyuuga) Kimiko

Uchiha Kimiko, born Hyuuga Kimiko, on the 5th of May, to Hyuugas Neji and Tenten is a civilized and quiet child. She is beautiful and she behaves like a true Uchiha or a Hyuuga female should. She has the manners of the sweet and gentle child while in reality she's an extremely dangerous and killer konoichi. 28 years old.

Kimiko was born into a prestigious clan and loved every minute of it. She behaved as if she was a picture of perfection, that's how most people saw her as. Her parents encouraged her to hang around with others and be friends but she acted perfectly.

She had a hard time fitting with other kids because she really held the attitude of being superior to them, though honestly, she was. No one dared challenge her until a boy, one who she had never seen before her challenged her. After many weeks of training and ties she lost. She was shocked and wondered why he had put in so much effort to beat her, he had only wanted to be seen as someone in her eyes. She realized there that her personality was horrible. She changed to care and befriended him.

Ryuu was the name of her training partner, and the person who helped her improve her behavior. It turned out he was a member of a prestigious clan too, but being the first girl made her parents spoil her. She was always the center of attention and he was practically non-existent. He hated his family and she taught him to love and enjoy his family.

He didn't want a family until he happily accepted his own family and she understood. Eventually they did start a family, and since then she had 7 kids: Ane (7), Biku (6), Dydu (5), Hana (4), Mia (3), Ray (2), and Zakri (1). They are all very close in age and Kimiko didn't argue with his thoughts to help rebuild his clan, because it was his job as a Uchiha.

Kimiko loved her family and grew to be a very kind and sweet person despite the strange ideas she grew up with, as her parents never realized the attitude she had for the longest time. Kimiko later realized that her parents and Ryuu's parents grew up together and even got together for their marriage ceremony. The only thing they didn't know was that after many years they didn't talk as much but that was after Daniya was born when all the parents went their own way to run their own life. Her parents had actually had to leave to run the Hyuuga Clan after her older brother was born.

Kimiko and Ryuu are constantly competing with one another and training to be better, though there are many times where Ryuu can get the best of her. Kimiko sometimes has to defend Ryuu from her family because they want to kill him for copying the Kekei Genkei of the Hyuuga Clan. They wondered many times which kekei genkai would be passed on to their kids. Would their eyes function both ways or just one? Who knows.

Kimiko and Ryuu have a happy and perfect relationship with their families and in their family and they couldn't be happier. They love the life they have made together.

Inuzuka (Hyuuga) Daniya

Inuzuka Daniya, born Hyuuga Daniya, on the 8th of July, is the daughter of Hyuugas Neji and Tenten, is a quiet child who has a difficult life. She was born 3 months to early and though she has no physical or mental handicaps she is more fragile and weak then any other Hyuuga. Her parents think nothing of it, though because she has proved she can accomplish anything through equivalent work through she isn't the prodigy in skill as her parents. 25 years old.

Daniya, while being the daughter of Tenten and Neji is still looked down upon by most people because of her birth that was extremely difficult and because her clan given abilities were weak. She was a young girl and she couldn't master any Jyuuken techniques, though she carried the Byakugan. She took after her mother and worked on projectile weapons and different things of that kind.

Daniya hated working as a ninja and didn't even want to though she admired her sister and brother because they could do it. It wasn't that she couldn't it was just that everything came easy to Owen and Kimiko, but not her.

Daniya decidedly went into the medical field, not that her father really accepted anything but her being an ANBU and ninja like her siblings but her mom understood because she had worked for a nurse as a while. Had she followed her dad's ideas then she would have never got married and ended up happy in the end.

One day she was working in the hospital, she was about 13 at the time and a boy was rushed into her room. He was bleeding horrible and would have died, had she not cared for him quickly and saved his life. The amazing thing was all he cared about was his dog. She would never forget the dog and the boy for her entire life. It was weird. He said two things. "Care for Canni" and "Stop helping me." Surprisingly she could fix up both the boy and his dog using her Byakugan.

He was forever grateful and kind to her. He wouldn't stop following her around trying to do something for her to repay her. He finally decided that he'd take her on a date, she accepted and after dating, the got married. For repayment, she was given a small puppy from the litter of pups his dog had come from. He had given her such a wonderful companion she felt happy to have someone who loved her.

His name was Kubitei, a member of the Inuzuka Clan. There were only 3 Inuzuka children and she was lucky to have met him. He didn't care what clan she came from, what skills she lacked. He loved her attitude, her love and companionship. He especially loved how much she adored the dog he had given her.

The eventually had 6 kids; Kace (7), Logan (6), Hill (5), Joni (4), Tia (3), and Rika (2). Every one of her kids had wonderful lineage and usually had a difficult pregnancy. She didn't have any problems during their births. She loved her family and she was greatly loved by Kubitei.


	74. EP 4 :: Naras

Epilogue :: Part 4- Naras

* * *

Nara Shikamaru

Nara Shikamaru, born to Nara Kukaku and Yoshino, on the 22nd of September is a practical genius, with one born fault, he's too lazy for his own good. He is constant source of intelligence, and skill when needed but rather hates to do anything at all. Even dating and marrying the love of his life was tagged 'troublesome' to him. He's a Shougi player and loves his family; though separate from his original plans. 50 years old.

Shikamaru's original plan was to live as a ninja, not completely too many missions, just enough to take care of his family, marry a woman, not to troublesome, but not un-troublesome, he'd have two kids, one boy and retire after his daughter was married off, and his son could provide for himself. However, he had another girl and she was more troublesome than anything else was.

Shikamaru grew up beside his friend Choji for most of his life, and eventually through their clans' threesome, he met Yamanaka Ino. She was the most troublesome person in the world, but he couldn't help but love her. She helped keep him from being a lazy kid, and accomplish nothing, not that he'd mind. He'd be happy to sit at clouds.

Soon the became ANBU and things changed for many of the ninja, they, soon after, had to choose a partner, and Shikamaru, against his parents suggestions, did not choose anyone, and stayed with Choji. They got their own place and just hung out.

Shikamaru's sister was kidnapped, and he went to assist the rescue effort of many of the girls' in Konoha. During that time, he helped comfort Ino, his former teammate, because her fiancé was currently undergoing a surgery to help him because healthy again. Sadly, Ino's fiancé Kaydin did die, and he left Ino in Shikamara's love and care because he knew how they felt about one another, and that he was only there to protect her. Shikamaru and Ino got married along with their friends.

Shikamaru and Ino eventually had 3 kids, Shika (31), Kane (28), and Mina (27). They all shared different aspects and characteristics of their parents as well as mastered different techniques of their parents. Shika takes mostly after Ino, with major characteristics and behaviors of Shikamaru, like smart and quiet. Kane is just like his dad, and Mina is just like Ino and they both are limited and they can only do their mom or dad's skill.

Shikamaru worked for a while as an ANBU but decided once he and Ino had children that they'd both go into Intelligence, working with strategies and different missions that would help people complete B to S rank missions without danger or even death. He and Ino were the top team for planning things like that. He saved many lives, but in the process, many times he was gone for long lengths of time.

They still live happily in the same house the moved into when they got married with all their friends, Sasuke's former house. Ino and Shikamaru remain in the house as do their kids, providing for themselves and their families, Mina moved away later.

Nara (Yamanaka) Ino

Nara Ino, born Yamanaka Ino, on the 23rd of September, is a loud and obnoxious yet kind and helpful person. She is also known for being competitive. Ino helped Uchiha Sasuke when they were younger, and helped her realize things weren't as bad. She was one of Sakura's first friends. 50 years old

They however, soon after got into a huge fight of the loves of their lives, Uchiha Sasuke. However, Ino eventually gave up on Sasuke when he disappeared, though Sakura didn't. Ino in the meanwhile had also learning different tasks, and running basic missions with her team.

Soon she was almost 16 and she had to choose a husband, well she didn't choose, her husband would. She was chosen by a Uchiha Kaydin, Sasuke's cousin. However soon after that, he died but they both knew that it wasn't meant to be, and they didn't love each other. Kaydin left her to someone who she truly loved and trusted and cared and loved for her back, in the same way she did. Nara Shikamaru.

She at that point was suffering deeply from the loss of her fiancé, but Shikamaru, or as she calls him Shika, was very comforting and understanding. Shikamaru comforted her for a few years after his death, she'd got to the grave and cry at least once a month, which stretched to once a year with everyone after she was done grieving, Shikamaru being as comforting as humanly possible.

She grew to be happy with Shikamaru, she got irritated at some points with him disappearing to do secret assignments with the other guys, and when he was lazy but she loved him. Ino had the ability to control the enemies' minds and bodies which was an ability that both Mina and Shika had.

Shika was Ino's first daughter, now 31 and married to Yoshi, Sakura's 1st son. Kane is Ino's only son, and Mina is her youngest at ages 28 and 27. Kane and Shika stayed close to their parents because they married into the ever-closely bound Uchiha Clan. Mina went of with to marry one of Lee's many children.

Ino is pretty much a stay home mom now, she is a grandmother now to her kids' kids but that doesn't make her feel that old, because she was only 50. She didn't have to be old to have grandchildren, she could complete missions, she could be a nurse she could do anything she wanted to, though she didn't want to.

Ino, at this moment only wanted Shikamaru to stop doing stuff and be with her. She wondered if he'd ever stop working long enough for them to have time together. Ino was growing old and she always was thinking about settling down, when normally it meant stopping your career and having a family she wanted to have time with the family she had raised. She didn't have time to worry though, she was too busy worrying about Shikamaru. Ino needed Shikamaru and problems like those that she needed air, she was too bothersome otherwise.

Uchiha ( Nara) Shika

Nara Shika, born Uchiha Shika, to Naras Ino and Shikamaru, on the 4th of January, she is a quiet and strong child. She learns many things about herself from various adventures and has an active lifestyle with her husband and her children. 31 years old.

Shika was born having natural skills and talents that were given to her through her mother and her father such as her mind transfer jutsu and her controlling jutsu who she can never remember the name to. She has an active imagination which leads her two jutsus to collide and cause problems as she goes when she was younger.

Shika is quite dependant on Uchiha Yoshi for many things. They have known each other their entire lives and she knows that he would give his life for her. Their love is something that is important to see in a younger generation, Shika and Yoshi were the first of the second generation to get married, excitedly.

Shika started out as an ANBU and partner to Yoshi. Until they were 15 when they no longer had to work as ninja, and could start to marry and have a family. Yoshi thinking about everything that had gone on between them, asked her to marry him. It was something that was rather unusual at that time, most of the time it was clearly chosen for them whom they'd live their lives with. Shika was happy to have the choice, and happy to be with someone she loved, as her parents were.

After they got married, Shika had kids with Yoshi, three of them. They are Nai (13), Jaden (10), and Alicia (8). Nai takes after Shika with the looks of his father. Jaden shares his dad's personality and looks while Alicia is like a little form of Shika. Nai doesn't like to do anything, a similar habit that Shika believes he got from her father and yet Jaden is like Yoshi, ready to protect, work and defend anything and anyone. She is happy with all that her children want and do. She is happy to have had kids and to help the Uchihas multiply.

Yoshi works continually as an ANBU alongside Shika. Shika rarely stays home with her kids since Nai is so very willing to watch them. Shika hates to leave Yoshi's side and sticks to him like glue. She is very focused on work but likes clouds and to dream and sleep.

Shika loves her life. She loves that she has children to love and care for. She loves that she is married and happily living with someone who she loves and who loves her back. She is happy to have a family of people who love and care for her. She is happy that she could marry her close friend and help him with his life goals. Shika is happy, always.

Shika doesn't have many dreams, she doesn't want to stand out. She seeks to please and make others happy. She is rather shy and keeps hidden behind others. She blends in with other people well which makes her an interesting person but Yoshi loves her and wants her by his side forever. They're perfectly happy together, and she is happy.

Nara Kane

Nara Kane, born to Naras Shikamaru and Ino, on the 1st of May is a strangely quiet and lazy child, taking mostly after his father. He is now 28 years old but doesn't live on his own, he has however, separated himself from the love and care of his parents, so that he can raise his own family. He has his wife and his 2 kids.

He didn't like many people; they didn't fit into his lifestyle of avoiding the troublesome. This lifestyle was so obnoxious to his mother that she made him tutor her best friends' daughter, Ren. Surprisingly she was the least troublesome person in the whole world. He enjoyed teaching her, because she was kind to him, and she was doing her very best and she was beautiful and friendly. She had become close to him like no one had.

Kane decided that he'd take a jump and ask her out. He didn't want to do anything too romantic, but happily, she accepted his offer. They had a wonderful and dated for two years until they got married since he had asked her on her 15th and a half birthday. He was 16 and a half, but he had told his parents his plan to ask her a year before and they accepted that.

After they got married, they had two kids. Tea (10) and Niz (5). Tea turned out to be just like Ren, kind and helpful to anyone and everyone who she could be despite the consequences to herself. She was her mother's daughter. Niz, as young as he, shows all the clues of being Kane's son and following in the footsteps of both Kane and his father's father, Shikamaru.

Ren and Kane's relationship was definitely different from others because they didn't start out by each others' sides in training. Ren and Kane had to learn about each other from talking and observation about everything that was going on. It was also very difficult for them because of their differences in jobs.

Kane followed his father, because neither of his two sisters chose to, so Kane naturally stayed in the intelligence field and advised everyone day in and day out. He truly hated to plan things but he didn't mind the flexible hours, the travel and all the stories her heard over year that he could tell his kids. He planed attack and defense strategies for almost ever Kage, including their Hokage themselves on some occasions when his mom and dad were off doing something else.

Kane loved his family and especially his wife. She was one of those what some would call 'stupid' girls. She was self-sacrificial and willing to do anything for her husband and her family. She was strong and protective of everyone she loved, a trait he was almost 100 sure carried on the female side of her family because her sister, his friend Hotaru, acted the same way. Ren was no way troublesome to Kane, but she conducted herself in a way that made him realize it made him guilty to be lazy and not help and do something. He admired her for everything she did, for him, for their family and he couldn't be happier without her. They had a small family but it made them happy and it carried on the family name, as it should.

Rock ( Nara) Mina

Rock Mina, born Nara Mina, on the 15th of July, to Naras Shikamaru and Ino is a girl who carried herself in a somewhat perfect and spoiled way that annoyed her in-laws to a point of insanity. She was the only child that went awry from the normal civilized and happy lives they were used to living, high expectations and no prior lessons made her not be able to work with what she was pushed into. 27 years old.

Mina was the youngest of all of Ino's daughters and being the youngest she was slightly spoiled. Mina was hardly taught proper behaviors, anything about clan life, or even manners; which led her to be quite rebellious and difficult to deal with over time.

Mina loved Danzu with all her heart. He admired her for everything she was and they got married behind his parents' back, with only the knowledge of everyone she knew and love though his parents' hated her.

Eventually Danzu's parents found out, and Danzu being head to Tea Country had to make Mina the queen though she lacked everything in the world to make her suitable for the job. This led Mina to be looked down upon by everyone. She tried her hardest to be a queen, but she had no talent in acting and couldn't even pull it off. The country saw through her show and Lee refused to let his wife and family reject her from their family. The final straw for Mina is when she was told, absolutely that she was supposed to have at least AT LEAST, 10 kids. She was tired of being told what to do and left.

Mina returned to her family as quick as she could crying and upset. Shikamaru and Ino, as much as they wanted to be angry at their daughter for leaving her husband, they understand all the problems and Kay, Ryuu's wife, defended the horrible condition of their family. Mina lived for a little while with her family but the torture of being without Danzu and living in a house with many happy couples and families when she was all alone, abandoning that, she left without any word later.

Mina, under cover gave herself a new name, a new identity, and lived all alone in another country without anyone realizing who she was. She did however leave notes to Danzu when he returned to Tea Country, though he was never able to track her down, or find her, or communicate anything to her.

Danzu tried desperately to leave his clan but he was the only healthy member of his family and almost everyone else had left, most of his siblings were married, his two youngest sisters had run away when they were only 12.

Mina plans to never go back to either life, she will stay undercover as a doctor traveling helping wherever help is needed, Danzu got one note to her, which she took out of his room one night it said. "I hope you're happy because I know you'd never be happy here. I have to do this for my family. I can only hope you'll forgive me for marrying you. I shouldn't have tied you down. That isn't who you are. Be happy. I love you." She hated leaving him, and still loved her but she couldn't live that life, he understood that too.


	75. EP 5 :: Sarutobis

Epilogue :: Part 5- Sarutobis

* * *

Sarutobi-Yuhi Kuchiro –Kuchi-

Sarutobi-Yuhi Kuchiro, best known as Kuchi, was the son of the former Sarutobi Asuma and Yuhi Kurenai, on the 3rd of November is a amazing ninja and managed to accomplish some of the most amazing accomplished. 32 years old.

Kuchi lived a life different then most kids did in this age. It was literally unheard of for two people to have a child and not be married. It was also unheard of a kid to grow up being raised by one parent, especially a female mother. He was born out of wedlock to his mother after his father had died. He never got to know his father and his mother left him with the Uzumaki family for many years.

Many people contributed to his child but none more than 6 people. Nara Shikamaru and Ino were the students of his father, and when he asked they could talk about him for hours, especially Shikamaru, he was extremely close to Kuchi's dad. Naruto and Hinata, his foster parents, and helped him grow up into the life he know knew. The people who had been emotional support the entire time were Hyuugas Tenten and Neji. Tenten's parents had abandoned her, because of an accident and left her; Neji's parents were dead so they understood his feelings. They all helped him grow up.

Eventually he met a girl named Emily, she couldn't see well… her eyes were still recovering from a surgery that would give her back her vision after she had been blind, (Blind!) for so long. He fell in love with her attitude that nothing would stop her; nothing would get her away. She had an persevering attitude, that nothing would stop her, or get in her way. He wasn't very old when he met her. She was hardly 10 then, but he started a relationship with her later, when he realized that her strength and persevering attitude were just what he wanted. Their friendship gave him an amazing confidence level from being around someone who had more reasons in the world to just give up.

They got married but had only 5 kids: Kichiro the 2nd (10), Keigo (8), Hami (6), Lili (5), and Kepten (2). Surprisingly, none of their children had any problems, no blindness or anything. Apparently his genetics corrected problems in her lineage, so that their kids were just as capable to do anything was he was.

He and his wife ended up taking his fathers' name, because that what was traditional and it brought up many questions when people heard his name. Questions like… why do you have two last names? Who are your parents? And such questions he'd rather forget.

He got a note from his mother on his 30th birthday about where she was, what happened when he was born and how she felt. She apologized for leaving him, and that she wouldn't come back. He didn't hate her, and wished that he could know more, and have a mother, because he couldn't remember living the beginning of his life with her.

He and Melody live happily in Konoha. He takes care of S-rank Ninja missions, hoping that one day something with inspire more happiness. He's never truly happy.

Sarutobi Konohamaru + Moegi

(I didn't give much detail about Konohamaru or Moegi and even less about them as individuals so I am giving this next space, a page, to them together. I'm making this up but it's based on the basis I gave them when I began.)

Konohamaru grew up wanting to be hokage, his grandfather was the 3rd hokage and that meant that he was always around official hokage business and no one seemed to mind. He hated that he was always seen as "The Third's Grandson" as if no one knew his name and only Naruto could show him how to be noticed in a world where people could easily ignore you. A few of Naruto's tricks and a few weird lessons and Konohamaru became the student-in-training to be the next Naruto.

Konohamaru took a hit when his grandfather died because he was then known, for once in his life as Konohamaru, which had never happened before. He leaned on Naruto and Moegi along with Udon to comfort him in this great time of grief over the lost of his grandfather.

Moegi held a long-term crush on Konohamaru though she was obvious about it, she could cover well when need be. She is a Hinata-like character in that she loved someone who was too clueless to see the obvious fact of the matter in the situation.

Moegi, Udon, and Konohamaru were a ANBU team for many years, more years then most care to count. They're 47 years old now, both of them and they've been working as a team the entire time, and only retired when they were 42. Moegi and Konohamaru have just retired though Konohamaru still sometimes dreams of being Hokage himself though he believes Naruto is the best person for the job. Konohamaru's team still sees what is now called the Konoha 12, as their boss, and follows what they believe and say to every extent, except of a few important notes.

Moegi and Konohamaru got married some time after Ramen was born, though the exact date is unknown. Their son was born only about 9 months after their marriage Naruto's son Ramen and Konohamaru's son Kono are not far and age and are constant competition and a challenge for one another. They both plan to be hokage though Naruto has no doubt that neither of them will end up taking his place because he has his feeling no one is more dedicated or as strong as his little girl, Lilly is. Lilly wants nothing more to be hokage and will do almost anything to reach that goal.

Moegi and Konohamaru ended up living in their own home, though Naruto invited them many times to live in the Uchiha Mansion. The mansion has more than enough people to count in it though. Kono, has only 1 kids also and has married Akira and they live happily together. Kono is 27 and lives happily with Akira and their son Nide.

They continue to live happily despite the fact that their son has grown up, and many of their friends don't contact them any more. They have each other and a world of adventure that is just waiting for them to explore. They are happy just with that.

Sarutobi Kono

Sarutobi Kono (short for Konohamaru) the 2nd, born to Sarutobi Moegi and Konohamaru, on the 13th of March, is a kind happy and humorous person who finds humor in almost everything. He's prone to a live where things are very ironic and he enjoys playing around. 27 years old.

Kono is a nobody, so he gets attention by acting a miss, which isn't hard to do when you're him. He learned a lot of tricks from his father and the Hokage himself, some even A-rank techniques that got him almost expelled several times from school.

He did quite well in school, despite all the pranks in school so he was paired up with school sweetheart Akira, a girl who was known for her absolute devotion and love to her dog, Eve. Akira became his partner… except… she showed to feelings toward him what so ever, as if he didn't exist.

One day, on a mission that they were dealing, they were ambushed and she didn't know what do. She was scared and frightened. It was Chuunin level ninja attacking and she was scared. Even Eve had no clue how to react, after all she was a little innocent girl, she had no clue how to react, or what to do, she was frozen in place as they attacked. They would have killed her had he not saved her and Eve.

He rebuked her for being stupid, ignoring her teammate and just being weak and dumb. She was crying, but it was because she thought she was a total failure, not became of his words, well his words made her realize how bad she was. He was pretty cruel. He got them through the mission and he promised, if she'd pay attention to him… he'd make sure that she could catch up in every normal ninja thing she should have been taught up until now. They worked very hard, and she gained her own style with Eve and they were successful as a team.

They eventually do to all the time they spent together, fell in love. He didn't have dogs but he loved dogs as companions and that was good enough for her, it wasn't realistic for every Inuzuka to marry into a dog loving clan, there weren't that many of them.

They had 3 kids. Konohamaru III (7), Demi (5), and Timi (2). He was named after his father, as was their first kid. Demi and Timi were common names of members of the Sarutobi and Inuzuka clans. Demi from Inuzuka and Timi from Sarutobi. They live happily in Konohagakure where she works at her clan to help out dogs and run the clan while Kono is a major Konoha leader.

They've only been married 11 years but their relationship was built off of a great foundation, a relationship of love and protection which is why they are two of the happiest people you'll meet. Kono's still a prankster at heart, and continues though he is constantly trumped by the prankster queen herself, Subaku Uzumaki Lilly. He has fun trying to prank her though she is too smart and logical for them and using the Byakugan, she is pretty much all seeing and no one can beat her, not even him.


	76. EP 6 :: Suna People

Epilogue :: Part 6- People From Suna

* * *

Dario (Atsuko) Saki

Dario Saki, born Atsuko Saki, to Atsukos Daiki and Saki on the 19th of July is a strong woman who has been through much hardship with many deaths in her lives and very few positive things. 62 years old.

Saki was born in Konohagakure but moved out soon after she turned about 10 because of many problems in her life. She went on to become a Konoha for Hoshigakure as well as first becoming a great nurse and doctor for Sunagakure.

She first lost her brother Daiki (named after her father) when he was 31 and her brother had left behind his wife and his 3-year-old son Kenshin. Soon after Daiki's wife (Kiyoko) died while trying to save her son from a great attack because there was a huge raid. Her older sister (Mio) died hours later during a ninjutsu attack because she hated fighting and wasn't proficient enough to protect her younger brother's wife (Kiyoko).

Saki when she learns of this is bent on a great revenge against a great clan that had committed the horrid act against her family. However, Uchiha Sasuke talks her out of it because his brother was her teammate and he spent the beginning of his life for 16 years trying hard to get revenge and it had only brought confusion and pain.

Saki goes to visit Kenshin, her nephew, who is currently staying with her sister-in-law's sister Chiyori because that is the only member left of his family that remained besides her because she was off under a secret identity and no one could talk to him. However, Chiyori had been killed long ago and Kenshin was left with no family.

Saki quickly adopted Kenshin after asking Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke's wife if he could work for her taking care of her (young at the time) children. She accepted the kind offer for help and only asked in return for a home for herself and Kenshin.

Saki and Kenshin moved to Sunagakure, because she couldn't stand the memories that Konohagakure held for her. She got married to Dario Akio and they had one other son. His name was Leon. Leon is now 25 years old while Kenshin is 32.

Akio and Saki returned to Konohagakure once more when Leon got married to one of Rock Lee's sons Luna and Kenshin married Maiya and remained in Suna. Saki helped her son and daughter-in-law raise their many kids for most of her life. Her husband was a basic Chuunin and didn't even come to have the skills she had though she hardly did any missions she carried many other abilities.

Saki lives happily with her grandchildren, husbands and many other members of the Uchiha, Hyuuga, Rock, Uzumaki and Nara clans. She helped many of those who are now having kids when they were kids and enjoying seeing them grow up. She is happy and settled with her life though it is not exactly what she first imagined her life would be like. Her live has been full of difficulties and she knows that it could have been better had she tried to live past the horrible things that had occurred during her life.

Atsuko Kenshin

Atsuko Kenshin, born to Atsukos Daiki and Kiyoko on the 8th of July is a quite an reserved fellow to do the many losses and problems that he has suffered in his life. His father died when he was only three, his mother, his mom's sister and his dad's sister had also been killed. He was left in an orphanage until he was 6. 32 years old.

He was eventually raised by his aunt Saki, when most of his family was destroyed, she was actually marked as MIA, because she had disappeared in the middle of a mission and was suspected of working for different countries, though she had completed her mission.

He lived a few years in the Uchiha Complex with many people while his aunt worked as a nurse, doctor, and baby-sitter for the many children who were living in the Uchiha Clan building at that time. He was trained there to be the very best there was.

His mother grew crowded with all the people, being accustomed to a solitary life and existence without others so she once again disappeared, after finishing everything she had to do, taking him with her. His mother in Suna married and had a son, his cousin, Leon.

He ended up falling into a relationship with hometown Suna sweetheart, Maiya. Maiya was the daughter of the Kazekage's sister, a close, personal friend of his aunts. She grew up with a wonderful perfect family. She had a mother, father and a sister and she was happy but she reached out to those who didn't have the same things.

Maiya and Kenshin stayed in Suna, she had many skills and most of her relatives and her whole life were there. She had been trained by her uncle to control sand, which gave her a major advantage when sparing with Kenshin because he was used to Konoha conditions. She also could use the wind to her advantage, a trait inherited from her mother.

They only have 2 kids: Kenshin II (12) and Daiki (8). Kenshin was named after him, and Daiki was named after his father who had died when he was little. Maiya was happy to have a small family… that was more normal for those in Suna. Huge families and clans were a thing that those in Konoha did, but his 'clan' had been destroyed.

He lives happily with his family and doesn't really miss his life in Konoha how most would think that he does. He's been accustomed to life in Suna. He likes the warm weather, and people in Suna are more easy-going and without his aunt and his cousin gave him the freedom to make his life go anywhere.

Kenshin and his cousin, Leon have a tough relationship because Leon is Saki's real son while Kenshin is adopted. Kenshin is constantly challenging Leon. Saki find is funny that Leon turned out like her husband, a gentle going person while Kenshin reminds her so much of her older brother, and his wife. He visits but he mainly stays in Suna.

Dario Leon

Dario Leon, born to Darios Saki and Akio, on the 28th of May is a ninja who happened on a life of wonderful happenings, unlike his mother and his cousin. He's a happy cheerful guy.

His mother Atsuko Saki moved to Suna to find the isolation she had so desperately wanted all her life. However, what she found is companionship in Dario Akio. From their marriage came Leon, the perfect son that everyone wants.

Leon found a girl named Luna, the youngest of 6 kids. She and her sister were tired of living with their family and they had to escape because they felt unloved and they were being moved away from a place they called home, so they ran away.

Leon found Luna and comforted her. He ended up being at her side and marrying her. They had big dreams for a great big family and that made Luna very happy, as much as everyone knew it would be hard for them. He worked hard as a ninja, as she stayed at home with them, and worked and his mom came and helped them with their kids.

Their names and ages are Ari (8), Cho (7), Kaori (6), Ken, Kiku, and Kohaku (5), May and Miki (4), Ume (3), Yasu (2), and Takeshi (1). They have 12 kids, and they are happy to say that though they had a lot of kids, and twins and triplets, that none of them have a mental condition, or any handicaps. They raise their kids in love. In addition, no back effects have been seen on Luna herself from giving birth to so many kids.

Luna wants to show her parents and everyone else that you can have kids and love every single one of them. Luna teaches, and trains everyone of her kids to be individuals, rebellious to their own accord and have their own path though neither herself or her husband are really anything but typical people. He's a ninja; she stays home or helps at the hospital. Leon supports the idea of being you though with his spontaneous attitude.

Leon works very hard as a ninja and works to provide for his family. He also make sure that his family isn't neglected with all his work, he never does long missions unless its strictly necessary though it hardly ever is because he's not a S-rank or A-rank ninja to do those kinds of extended missions in far away places for months at a time.

Leon, while being native to Suna adores the calming nature that sets and focuses itself around Konoha. He thinks that where, and how you raise your family will make all the difference in the world.

Leon and Luna have a great relationship that focuses around their children and they always put their needs behind the needs of their family as a whole. Luna sometimes does 2 or 3 small jobs to help provide when times are hard with less missions while Leon is constant with his missions and his focus. They always do everything for the benefit of their family, never themselves, and sometimes each other.

Bacireites Temari and Meka

(Conjoined chapter) Temari grew up in Suna, as did Meka around the influence of her father, the former Kazekage. Temari was the oldest of 3 siblings while Meka had no siblings and lived completely alone without guidance from anyone whatsoever. Temari was left to take care of her two brothers Gaara and Kankuro while it was difficult she managed it. Ages: Temari (51) and Meka (51).

Temari and Meka both grew up with a life or responsibilities and a dependency that led them through life. Temari had to take care of her brothers and provide for them because of their father's lack of concern for them. They had lost their mother when her husband, their dad sealed the Sukaku within Gaara. Meka had to provide for himself, in essence is very life and his upringing which was hard on him.

Temari and Meka were in the same division of fighting, so they naturally met and they began talking. Meka was surprised to hear that Temari was the Kazekage (Gaara) 's sister. Meka shared stories of his childhood and they got along well.

They got married and had a daughter named Maiya. Maiya was very little when Suna had a war with its surrounding countries, that's when Temari suffered a horrible blow. Her brother Kankuro had sacrificed his life in order to save her husband. Temari missed her brother dearly and felt horrible about the loss, eventually leaving the country all together with Maiya for time alone.

She however returned and while mourning the loss of her brother she got pregnant with her second child. Meka was happy to have her back in his life and was even happier about the child. Months later they had a little girl named Hana and she was their newest addition and another pride and joy for them both.

Meka and Temari continue to live in Suna despite the fact that Maiya is married, as is Hana. Maiya married Saki's son Leon and they are currently living in Konoha though she visits often. Hana married Niki, one of Sasuke's sons, and they also remain in Konoha though they spend a lot of time in their secondary home in Suna.

Meka recently retired from working as a ninja though it was recommended that he stop around 40 years of age, though most ninja don't. Meka protected not only himself, his wife and his children but he cared for them and loved them. He shows how much he cares in comforting Temari when she gets back from her emotional breakdown in Konoha. He is forgiving and is constantly helpful to anyone who needs it.

Meka's relationship with Temari is strong, and gets stronger as times continually get harder and it makes things difficult. Meka is dedicated to Temari and wants to be with her forever and though Temari sometimes doubts the love and the relationship she couldn't be without especially without her children and her family which is so much bigger but separated.

Atsuko (Bacireite) Maiya

Atsuko Maiya, born Bacireite Maiya, to Bacireites Meka and Temari on the 31st of May is a sweet little girl who'd do anything for someone, if it meant doing something good. She grew up with many of the things that most would take for granted, many rare abilities, love, a family and friends. She was rich with those special things. 30 years old.

Maiya had what one would call a perfect life, with a little sister and a set of two parents, she had a home and an uncle and cousins that while didn't live with her were her friends and they visited and loved her. She was a well raised and love individual.

Saki had been her mother's friend, and her uncles when she lived there, and when she was older she was introduced to Kenshin. He lived a broken life, and didn't have much of anything, all he had was Saki, but he seemed happy with that.

Maiya wanted to be the one to change his life around; however, she didn't have the chance. Kenshin wanted her when he realized her skills, and her behavior. It didn't take long for the two to practically party at the fact they had met each other. He, like her wanted a family and to be happy, he was just waiting for someone special, her.

Maiya was trained by her uncle Gaara to use Sand as a lethal weapon, and though she didn't naturally inherit that talent, he taught her until she could. At the time, Gaara had no kids and wasn't married. He wouldn't have kids for another 5 years. She was trained by her mother in the act of manipulating Sand. It made for a lot of good matches.

Maiya and Kenshin stayed in Suna because that was where her roots were, she already had started with so much… he'd never let anything take that perfect life from her like some people had done from him. He was determined to protect her, and their children.

Maiya gave birth to two kids: Kenshin the 2nd (12) and Daiki (8). Daiki was his father's name and Maiya had decidedly on her own named their first son after him. He didn't like that idea but Maiya argued back, and she won the argument.

Maiya and Kenshin raised a wonderful family in Suna and he hardly ever missed his aunt or his cousin. He felt natural with Maiya and her family, and the family they had made together. Maiya was happy that Kenshin finally had a family, not only to belong to but to lead and be the head of.

Maiya and Kenshin trained almost daily, though he was always at a major disadvantage since a combination of wind and sand was deadly, not even he could fight the wind, and when the only ground you had was dirt, you might as well call yourself dead, and if you fought her… you must be suicidal. They spent their time together with their family and though he'd rather stay in Suna and avoid his aunt, and his cousin Maiya always made sure they visited, at least twice a year. They had their own lives to live, and they were happily together living a life that years ago would have made Kenshin jealous and Maiya happy to have lived.

Uchiha (Bacireite) Hana

Uchiha Hana, born Bacireite Hana, daughter of Bacireites Temari and Meka on the 19th September is a sweet innocent girl who has a sweet way to her, but a strong and rebellious attitude that hides in her actions. 25 years old.

She grew up in what most or some would call an ideal life. Her brother-in-law felt that for instance. She had a mother, a father, and a sister, how was that ideal? She had no idea, she was someone who liked her space and loved to be independent. Her older sister Maiya had just been married off to some guy named Kenshin. They still lived in Suna and were going to start their own happy 'ideal' family. He didn't have any close family besides his aunt and his cousin. He wanted children of his own, and a happy family.

One day she didn't get her way so she caused whirlwinds and a fit. Suddenly, out of thin air, she felt she had been pinned to the ground. She'd never forget that face. It was serious, questioning, black, dark, but most importantly lost. She'd never forget that look. He wanted to know why she was causing a mess of the city. It was hers. That was her answer. No one dared go against her but her parents, because she'd listen to them, but anyone else she'd ignore. Not even the Kazekage himself could control her. He'd sent her on a mission if she got angry. This guy, he'd stop her.

Things got worst before they got better. The guy was going to be living in her house for a long time, until he wanted to leave. He didn't have good relations with his family, to be exact, his twin. They were put on the team but they constantly fought. Eventually during a fight, he admitted he loved her, that's why he continued to fight her. She loved him too.

That was it. 4 years of getting to know each other, and they got married, they were 20, it was pretty much expected of them. They went on to have 4 kids: Hali (4), Niki II (3), Ruke (2), and Sado (1). She laughed that her life was so ironic, she always talked about how stupid it was to settle down with a family and a husband, but she had done the same as her sister though she stayed in Suna, just like her sis.

However, when Niki's twin (Neo) dies and his family grieve the loss, he feels lost in the world and they live in Konoha after that. Hana always hated that the two brothers didn't get along with her like she and Maiya had and Niki had to leave but she was happy that things happened like they did, except for Neo's death.

It takes Niki a pretty long to come out of his depression and grief for his brother though he manages still to take care of his family. Afterward he truly treasures them, and he takes over caring for Neo's family that was left behind. Neo had always been the more intelligent one, more kind and sentimental as well. Their fight truly represents brain vs. brawn, and though Niki hates how things turn out, brawn won in the end. Niki is happy with his family, and his wife though it wasn't the first image of his future, it satisfied him.

Subakus Kayo and Gaara

Gaara grew up in Suna with his uncle, and his brother and sister though more often than not they were separated form him because he was seen as dangerous. He faced a world where even his own uncle would want to betray him. Everyone was out to kill him, he didn't trust anyone, not even his siblings. His mother had left him to this life and his dad saw him as a monster though his father was the person who had done this to him, purposely.

Kaya lived a normal life though she was different than anyone else. She cared about the Subaku container. She hated how people treated him, though she was never allowed near him, or to see him. She had a lot of sympathy for him, and she was the girl who saved his life when the demon was ripped from him, but he didn't learn that until much later.

His Kankuro's girlfriend set them up after Kankuro died. She knew the importance of companionship. She knew the story. She had trained beside Kayo for many years. Gaara needed someone who could do a world for him, as well as could love him. Kayo could, and didn't take much for her to.

Gaara and Kayo got married when they were about 28 years old and have been married for about 23 years and have two children. Their relationship seems to work well. Kaze is their older son; he's 26. Their younger daughter is named Nani and is 25 years old. They didn't want to have any more kids. Kaze is married the soon-to-be 7th Hokage, the daughter of the current hokage. Everything he learned from his dad will help him to be a wonderful partner to Lilly, he wife. Nani was given away to Inuzuka Manni because he saved her life and maybe many other lives.

Kayo lives a quiet life mainly as the Kazekage's wife. She stays by his side and doesn't do much of anything but she is a constant source of support for not only her husband and her children but for her best friend Hailey.

Gaara is more accepted and admired than he ever was before he met Kayo. Gaara believes that she taught him to love. She'd be the only one who'd get near a 'monster' like him. Everyone in Suna admires Kayo for the unbelievable live and kindness she has to marry him.

Kayo is also sometimes, many times mistreated and judged for her relationship with him. They call her horrible names and if that's not bad enough many are horrible toward her children, but she never took that. She almost beat down someone who was making fun of her kids. It didn't help her reputation but she had to, it was a mother's nature to defend their child, just like any animal would.

Gaara's first love seemed to be his only love, there was only one other person in the world who had the same love and nature as Kayo did, that was the wife of the Kyuubi's container Naruto, Gaara considered himself lucky to have found a wife like Kayo.

Subaku Kaze

Subaku Kaze, son of Subakus Kayo and Gaara, born on the 8th of March, is a consouling kid, he understands the inner workings of other people's minds and is always there to help out and guide people for what they should do. 26 years old.

Kaze lived in a world where there was a lot of people who were derogatory toward his father, even though his father was the Kazekage. His mother mainly protected him from the horrible things that they thought about him. He knew those in his village wanted him killed, fearing the demon had been transferred to this mere child.

However, it didn't take long for him, when he was in a ninja training school for him to realize everything his mom had been protecting him from. It only took one fight and a huge knock out to make them fear him, which made his life a living nightmare though he learned a lot about the pathetic human mind. They feared his power, and thought he'd kill him. He laughed about that because anyone can take a life. Why would he?

After he graduated the ninja academy, only a few years old he trained until he was a Chuunin. After that, when he was about 13 he started fighting with many people in his village and he was told to leave his village. He went to Konoha, Gaara had asked a favor.

From there he met a girl who had been suffering with the lives that she had taken in the lines of battle, and she wanted to be isolated from society though he saw through the façade she wore. He helped her get through it. Eventually the started a relationship and he helped her recover and then they got married.

They have 2 kids: Miki (4) and Tiara (2). He knows that she wants at least one or two more kids. She plans on being the Hokage in a few years and she knows after that, she can't have any more kids, it be too hard on her, and the village. Between them, they have a ton of knowledge about leading villages from watching their fathers. She visits his family a lot though he isn't allowed in the village anymore, well not for long.

The biggest thing about Lilly, his wife and him is their sparing. They have to go far away from the village because between the Kyuubi power she has and the Subaku power he has, its one huge power fight. In the end though, its always a tie though she always insists that he's being easy on her though in the end, they both pass out from exhaustion. After all, both have unlimited chakra, but their stamina isn't that high to last that long.

Their relationship is very special; they're preparing themselves for lives as the Hokage and her husband, which is very weird. They've never had a young girl as their Hokage but they know from her father that she'll be the same strong and perfect leader and they don't fear anything under her hands. There's hardly anyone who doesn't support her into this move. Naruto made sure that his daughter was well loved, as he did with all of them, just in case any of them wanted to be hokage like she had always dreamed of.

Inuzuka (Subaku) Nani

Inuzuka Nani, born Subaku Nani, daughter of Subakus Gaara and Kayo on the 4th of August is a gentle soul like her mother and has a compassionate nature. She refuses to be a ninja of any kind and she is virtually defenseless. 25 years old.

Nani had no real dreams. From the time she was born, she hated ninjas. Well more like the ninja life style. She didn't like ninjas. It wasn't especially weird because her brother wasn't a ninja, he was a husband taking care of his family, and she didn't act like a ninja. Even her father didn't take missions; he just sat in an office and did paperwork.

She didn't want to be a ninja, she just wanted to do something in her life that would make a difference. She'd however later learn that not even taking an interest in basic ninja skills and learning her dad's techniques would be her downfall.

Later in life, she was about 16, and she was kidnapped, her father sent way to her brother and contacted the Hokage (Naruto) and asked for someone who could track her down, and do a recon mission. They sent 16-year-old Inuzuka Manni, and his partner Dai.

Nina thought it was best, and most honorable to offer herself as the reward for her safe return, and surprisingly, he accepted her as his wife and they were soon married. Her parents didn't like this, her father hated it while her mother really accepted that her daughter had 'old' views of how things should be.

Their relationship didn't start out for the best of reasons, and they weren't married for love which Naruto had stressed to Gaara when Gaara had kids to let them marry for love. Gaara knew the importance of love in someone's life and he hated agreeing to give his daughter away to a stranger. They were married because she thought it was the least she could do for him, and she'd learn that marrying someone you don't know is a horrible mistake to make.

Nina learned that Manni could be heartless and merciless when on missions and about killing and in truth she was scared to death of him. She had seen such a different side of him when he rescued her. He had been kind and caring when he had come to rescue her. He had helped with her wounds and been gentle to get her back to her father. He wasn't very talkative but he had a very gentle and kind way to him.

However, he realized this and comforted her explaining that he had to be or he'd break down with all the death and if he didn't take lives then there would be millions of people out there who would try to kill her, or kidnap her. There were many horrible people in the world and people like him, had to do it. She understood that it was necessary and though he never was the dream guy for her, he made her happy. He did his very best. They never had any kids but they were happy together. They were just happy to be who they were and do the things that they got to do together. That's just how things were for him, and for it it's how things worked in their lives.

Subaku Kankuro and Kahle Hailey

(This is the story of their romance). Subaku Kankuro and Kale Hailey grew up together in school and Kankuro was always the guy with all the girls and he never once considered that the girl he'd love would be his best friend Hailey though that's who it ended up being.

Hailey and Kankuro were going out for about 5 years. They truly loved each other but they had to take a little time away from each other when she was helping Saki to help the Rock Family. During that time their was a huge fight in Suna and Konohamaru died because he gave his life for the life of his sister's husband in battle.

Hailey was traumatized after the loss of Kankuro that she never did do anything more than help at the hospital afterward, but when she was talking to Gaara about having Saki move back to Konoha, which was quite a few years later Gaara gave her a note from his brother. It had been left with Maiya who gave it to Temari who gave it to Gaara.

Hail: There's a good chance that I may never return. It'll okay because I have to save Temari's husband. It's my job as her bro, she may be older but she can't handle things for herself. I have to do whatever it takes to protect my sis, even if that means giving my life. I love you Hayl, I always have and though I do love you, I have to take care of my family. I wish there could have been more between us. I wish I had something more than this letter to give you. I've got money and stuff from being an ninja, and especially this war, and it's all been given to you. I made sure of it before I left. I wish you had been there when I left but… then I might not have and then Temari would have to raise Maiya all by herself and I couldn't stand that. I'm sorry. Good-bye. I hope that you live and long and happy life. I want you to. With Love, Subaku Kankuro.

Hailey, though she had way more than she needed to provide for herself, continued to work at the hospital night and day. Saki when she moved back refused to let her friend go on in the depressed manner she had been. Hailey cried so long after Saki returned because Saki wouldn't let her ignore the loss of Kankuro.

Hailey proceeded to do many wonderful things for other people with the money she earned from working. She kept the money Kankuro had given her to herself, she lived in the same house, and stayed by herself, and lived a good life though. She wasn't necessarily happy. Her normal day schedule was… have Kankuro take her out for breakfast, go to work, come home to spend a lot of time at home with Kankuro before she went to bed after he left. It was like that before they dated, though it was much more romantic after they stared dating.

It took her many years to realize that he was dead. There are two ways that people deal with death. First is what most people go through Denial, Anger, Bargaining, Depression and then Acceptance. Second is Numbness, Disorganization, and Reorganization. She went through Denial for the longest time with Depression, while being Numb while keeping her life together, until she finally accepted that he had really died.


	77. EP 7 :: Rocks

Epilogue :: Part 7- Rocks

* * *

Rock Lee

Hardly anything is known about the birth of Rock Lee. So little is known that even the name of his parents, or even if his parents are alive, is unknown. Rock Lee is perceived to be an orphan, and for purposes of this explanation of this character, Lee is an orphan. (I don't own lee, this is just a fanfic.)

Lee is a ninja, and a great ninja at that. He however, has a few problems. He has no ninjutsu and no genjutsu, not that that would stop him. Lee peruses his dreams by using the art of taijutsu, which is hand-to-hand combat. He mainly relied on himself for training until he was assigned to a team where he was trained under his sensei, Gai. Gai is a specialist in taijutsu and when he heard about the trials that Lee was going through, Gai immediately came to help.

Gai was the sensei of three taijutsu specialists, all carrying a skill of their very own. Tenten, the female of his team, was a master at projectiles and had 100 accuracy rate. Neji, Lee's rival, was a master at a style of taijutsu passed on by his clan, with a kekei genkai to go along with it. However, his teammates were anything but supportive of his handicapps. His teammates did not befriend him, they hardly befriended each other.

During a major match so he could become a chuunin, he undertook his greatest challenge. He had to defeat Gaara, the vessel of the two-tailed Subaku (a demon), in a challenge where it could be to the death. Lee did not want to give up, and he manage to touch Garra, but that was as close as he got. Gai stopped the match after Lee's arm and leg had been crushed. This was a sign to Lee that maybe the gifts someone had been given trumped all the work in the world.

Lee was later told that it would be almost impossible for him to continue to be a ninja. Lee refused to give up even after that, he pushed himself to recover and through it was a difficult path, with surgeries that only had a 58 of success, he recovered and become a great ninja. It was miracle story.

Some say his hard work and his dedication was rewarded. He later met his wife, the princess of Tea Country. He was assigned as her bodyguard and with the chemistry that they had, it was no wonder that they got married and had 7 kids, though 1 ended up dying. Lee's faulty genes as well as his wife's caused many defects in their children. They ended up being happy with their kids: Melody (33), Taku (32), Emily (31), Danzu (23), Shin (diseased, would be 27), Kay (26), and Luna (25). Melody is the only girl who remained blind; the rest of her sisters were treated when they were young enough. Taku is mute. Danzu can only use taijutsu.

Lee moved back to Tea Country with Layla many years after Luna was born, when she was around 12. Most of Lee's family has fallen apart, only Danzu remains with his family. Their family is a wreck and most of them don't talk to their parents.

Rock Layla

Layla was born to the king and queen of Tea Country on the 9th of March. She grew up in a life that really upsets her to talk about. She was a girl who had to go to dinner parties, were large annoying dresses, shake hands with everyone and never talk. She also had one other problem with her life, she is blind. She became blind after she was a few years old. The problem can actually be treated now, if treated by so many years after the digression begins. Hers was not.

Layla's brother was always the one there for her, guiding her around for her entire life. Her parents, she thought, didn't know that she was blind even. She was always being escorted by her brother, or one of his friends. She loved her brother so much because he was the only one in her life. She's the only one she can remember his face from her childhood. She can only guess that his features matured but remained the same. However, he became the king in his parents' place leaving her to survive on her own. He still loved her, and made sure that she would be cared for when he wasn't there. He hired a personal ninja to care for his sister's every need. He made sure the help was kind, helpful and especially understanding of her. Her brother found him.

Layla's guide was none other than Rock Lee, someone who had been through many hardships and was a wonderful companion and friend to anyone. He himself was actually mentally recovering from a hardship of his own. Lee and Layla got along perfectly, while their meeting was rather hard, and difficult. She trusted her brother to find a perfect guy to be there for her. She didn't trust other females because they were usually unkind and judgemental of her. Her mother was that way, even to her own daughter.

Lee stayed with her for many years. He actually married her shortly afterward and they had many kids, as was expected of the princess. The problem was the births were not only hard on her, but almost every kid was defective. Her first daughter was blind, her first son was mute, her second daughter was blind, her second son couldn't use taijutsu, her third son died, and her two daughters after that were blind also. After the birth of her second son, her fourth child, Lee decided that he'd take his family back to the place that he called home. They had better medical treatment, and maybe they could help out the problems with his family, he could only hope. She didn't feel comfortable with the move, but for the best she followed Lee and brought her family with her. There was much hope and promise for a wonderful life there. Later, her brother died, she was traumatized and she was called back to Tea Country to lead it, every one of her children stayed, besides her second son Danzu. They all hated what was going on, and wanted lives there, which was best.

Layla is unhappy without her family. She is very distraught about the separation that they went through when she was called back to Tea. She couldn't blame them from wanting to stay in a place they called home, but Tea was her home and she had to go. Lee followed dutiful, and Danzu with Mina came also, though Mina would leave him.

Hyuuga (Rock) Melody

Hyuuga Melody, born Rock Melody, to Rocks Lee and Layla on the 18th of December was a quite girl her entire life, not because she didn't like to talk, but because she was trained to be quiet. She grew up in Tea Country and the rules she lived by were those of a princess. 33 years old.

Melody went blind after she was about 2, so she had the same problems as her mother had, though she too had the guidance of her brother to help her through it. She also had the love, comfort and support of her parents to get her through it.

She was excited about the possibilities of being able to see again when she was told about the miraculous things that had occurred to her father by the doctors and nurses in Konoha. She couldn't wait; however, her hopes weren't real. They were unable to do anything for her.

As much as she wanted her sight back, she was all right with living her life blind. She knew that the chances were slim so it was not too much of a disappointment when nothing could be done for her. She would still do her duty to her family. She took care of her brother and sister as she always would.

When later in life her mother and father required her to go home with them to lead the country soon after with her husband of Owen, she refused. Owen, her husband for the longest time was going to be the head of the Hyuuga Clan. She, it was her duty to stay with him, as his wife. Besides, she loved Konoha, it was the only home she truly loved.

They got married when she was 17, and he was about 16. They now have 3 kids: Ai (14) Masuri (10) and Jiro (8). She is proud of her children as they have all forged their own path in life, though she doesn't know where that will lead them. She sometimes wonders if her daughters would have liked to be princesses. She knew she would hate it, being the wife of the Hyuuga Heir, Owen is enough focus. Especially when said 'Hyuuga Heir' is the strongest in the clan aside from his father, grand uncle, and his aunt.

She sometimes misses her family. She grew up with a large family and having only 3 kid didn't fulfill everything she wanted in life but persuading her husband to let her have more kids at 33 was a little ridiculous. She was hoping that she would ask him, but if that didn't work, she'd get him to give in the old fashion way.

She had a wonderful relationship with him. It wasn't perfect, but it was wonderful, in her mind at least. She didn't know what he looked like, or anything like that but she loved him and she could tell that he loved her too. They had a wonderful life… from what she could tell and she couldn't be happier. She got a chance to live in Konoha, and even without her vision, she loved every minute of it. Owen was very protective of her, though she found it weird that he didn't see her blindness as any problem. He was protective of her, simply because he loved her and would do anything. He didn't care she was blind.

Rock Taku

His life started out as miserable as anyone could imagine. He was born in a poor, what some would call 3rd world, country. He had no vocal cords, and couldn't talk. He lived with his mother, father, and old (blind) sister for a while until he was about 5. His father dragged them, his entire family, back to his home country the great and prosperous country of Fire, in the city of Konohagakure. He is now 32 years old.

He was 15 when his mother demanded that he return with him to Tea Country. He of course refused, because he was engaged and his fiancée was the daughter of the rightful Hyuuga Heir, and daughter of the Hokage, Uzumaki Hiroka. She was needed in Konoha at all times to keep everyone in the Hyuuga Clan peaceful.

Taku married Hiroka when she turned 16. They later went on to have two kids. Ayame (13) and Chiyo (8), both girls prove to be silent, and no one has ever heard them talk but most believe they can but they've created their own language. Taku while wanting to be with his family, as the first male, he decided to stay for his wife. Most of his family decidedly stayed in Konoha with their spouse's family as well.

Taku, while being born into a humble life style, as a prince never dreamed that that was the life that he'd ever take over so the throne after his parents, it was a regretful shake of his heads. He signed the signs for "No way!" Along with an extensive explanations of why he wouldn't go.

He learned that describing Tea as a 3rd World Country wasn't too off, they had feudal lords, and a monarchy, his family so he wouldn't want to live there. He had spent a good 27 years of his life in Konoha. That is the place he called home.

After being married for almost 15 years, he doesn't need to use words to talk to Hiroka, she simply understands and he is grateful that in the beginning, she opened her heart to him. He was gracious that she was someone who see him only for the mistake that took place during his birth. Everyone had always seen him as someone who was mute, and there was nothing beyond that that they could say about him.

Hiroka knew him inside and out, for his personality and his skills along with everything else. He was always told when he was in Tea Country by people he met that he'd never find anyone outside of others with handicapped that accepted him, that cared about him, and those who loved him. The worst thing was that "If your parents weren't handicapped, even they wouldn't want you." Some days he believed it, because even his mother who was blind didn't sympathize with him. His father always was loving and supportive, more than anyone else of his family. Melody was his older sis but having a wife, and living in a city where people cared about you, even with handicaps with a wife who could really love him. He never wanted go back there, and Melody couldn't argue with him, because she was staying too. He had two kids and a wife who loved him for who he was and he'd never leave them, not even a country that needed his help would cause him to leave them and he wouldn't dare take them with him. He was not selfish.

Sarutobi (Rock) Emily

Sarutobi Emily, born Rock Emily, daughter of Rocks Layla and Lee, born on the 19th of August, is a girl who had few faults and works to accomplish anything she sets her mind to. She was born almost blind and after she was 2 she was completely blind though when she was 4, she moved with her family to Konoha. She is now 31 years old.

Emily has 5 living siblings, though she lost 3 youngest brother when she was only 2 years old, though she doesn't remember him. Emily is someone who is dedicated to living her life to the fullest, despite any obstacles that could be in her way. They're just there to get over anyway, was her philosophy.

She later met her soon-to-be husband Sarutobi-Yuhi Kichiro, also known as Kuchi and they became close friends. They had actually known each other but many things were going on with her family as she grew up and she never talked to anyone when she was growing up.

They got married soon after they were 16, they lived happily for a long time afterward. They had decided to take his father's name, because his father had died, and it was normal for one to take their spouse's name, and the child would take his father's name, unless it was a girl who got married. He had a problem with missing his family.

He helped him see that it didn't matter that he had no family, because she had a huge family and it seemed to her that nothing came from it. She was always right, it appeared to him. She understood him and all his problems. He saw her as something of perfection and had always, and is still quite overprotective of her.

Later in their marriage, they had 5 kids, Kichiro the 2nd (10), Keigo (8), Hami (6), Lili (5), and Kepten (2). She was so happy when none of her kids were handicapped, many members in her family were jealous because it was extremely common for them to have handicapps. After all, every one of her sisters was born blind or had gone blind shortly after birth. Though every one of them could be healed besides Melody and Taku was mute. She was glad that her children could be normal.

Kuchi was the nickname that everyone gave her husband, one which he carried with him his entire life, no one really paid attention to his birth-name Kichiro. Emily loved her family but when they requested that she go to Tea Country, she straight out refused, claiming about being married, pregnant and such other things that she couldn't possibly. She'd never go back there if that were the very last thing that she would ever do. She remembered the looks she was always given by the people there.

Emily lived happily and was dedicated to making other happy. She was a serving person. She could never be happy if anyone was sad, she intended to find his mother, though he never got a chance to find her. Emily wanted so badly to help Kuchi find his mother and father, however, he was told his father was dead and his mom was impossible to find because of genjutsu, but that doesn't mean she didn't try.

Rock Danzu

Rock Danzu, born to Rocks Layla and Lee on the 4th of May, is the hope for the Rock family, and all the hope they have left for a male heir since Taku if deaf and there is slightly any chance that he can regain his speech and become the prince of Tea Country and heir. 28 years old.

Danzu was the first member of his family to really have no handicaps, he was slightly at a disadvantage to other ninjas because he could only use ninjutsu and genjutsu but with the help of his father's sensei and his dad, he grew to be a great ninja, and no one bothered him.

Danzu's mind was imprinted with thoughts and ideas of being the head of his clan because his older brother was mute and couldn't lead without being able to talk. Danzu's thoughts were to focus on being a great ninja to impress those in Tea Country though none of them… not even Lee knew that Layla was planning on moving their family back to Tea Country. He was taught clan running, etiquette, how to be a great leader and a ninja but what happened made his mother want to disown him.

When he turned 16, he married a girl by the name of Nara Mina behind his parents' back only her friends and family knew. Everyone besides his parents had knew the relationship that he had with the younger Nara girl. They had been going out a long time and hid it well with the help of his siblings and her family and friends.

However, a few years after they got married his parents announced that they were moving back to Tea Country. He would be instated as the king there. Things, unfortunately, didn't work out for the best. Mina ended up leaving Danzu, she loved him and he loved her with all their hearts but she wasn't Queen material, she hadn't been brought up for that. Her sister and brother had been but she was spoiled and had skipped out on learning those things. She realized his parents were right, so she left him.

He understood why Mina had left him, because his parents wanted things of her that she wasn't brought up to do. They wanted 10 or more kids from her and she wanted a small family like her siblings. She hated leaving her family behind and being in a different country. He did his best to help her through everything but she was miserable.

He lived with his mother, father, and lead Tea Country for every year after that. All he had left of her was a note saying: _Danzu: I still love you but I can't meet the criteria that your parents and that country expects of me. I can't rule at your side, or help you in any way. I have to be with my family, in my country. Please understand I still love you and always will. I know that you have duties to your family, so stay there. I'll be fine here. I know you understand. I love you. Rock Mina. _He was happy to learn she still carried his last name, though they still loved each other, and were married, they would live different lives and he wouldn't have her tracked down, or have her killed if she was found. He'd let her live her life in a way that made her happy though he'd always be searching.

(A/N: Neither of the characters made it to the end of their lives, and continued a wonderful life with a wife or children but they both had a life that should be shared.)

Uchiha Kaydin

Uchiha Kaydin, born to Uchihas Maya and Logan, on the 1st of March, was a strong and proud kid who carried the looks of a true Uchiha though he would have been considered a branch member had the clan not been destroyed. Would be 50 years old.

Kaydin's whole heart was set on protecting Sasuke, the true Uchiha heir and helping his cousin revive the clan. He lived to the very end to serve Sasuke though he was killed viciously by Sasuke's older brother Itachi. He was engaged to Ino, though he was only really like a brother to her, he admitted it to her. He was trying to help her get together with her true love, Shikamaru.

He lived his life for 2 purposes, to progress the relationship of Shikamaru and Ino which he succeeded in doing, if only by the very last moment and to protect Sasuke, which he did with as much honor and strength as he could… even to the end. Kaydin never saw being in the branch as anything that anyone should be ashamed of, he teaches Hyuuga Neji a million different lessons before he dies. He serves to teach everyone a lesson.

Kaydin's personality is a real contrast to his cousins because he was raised away from a clan so his training was focused on survival and such things. He has a happy and hopeful personality that shines compared to the pessimistic attitude that Sasuke carried at the beginning though they end up switching personality types by the time that he dies.

Rock Shin

Rock Shin, son of Rocks Lee and Layla on the 10th of April, was a small child when he passed on but he brought reality to the Rock family that as strong as they want to believe they are despite their handicaps, people still die, and nothing they could do could stop that. He died when he was only a year or two old. He would be 27 years old.

Shin would have been the 3rd male born into the Rock family. His birth wrecked horrible problems on his mother's body afterward. When she had her next two kids they were born after only 6 months.

He was suffering for a very long time, and no one believed that his mother would even get through the pregnancy, that or she died, but they didn't believe that he'd be born anyway. They were surprised that he was holding on that long. He was stubborn but suffering the entire time.

His parents were horrified when they'd lost him but it didn't discourage them from having more kids. Most thought they were crazy to bring kids onto the earth with problems such as handicaps and birth defects but they were consistent, he was a sign.

Uchiha (Rock) Kay

Uchiha Kay, born Rock Day to Rocks Layla and Lee, on the 18th of November is strong and kind while being sweet and kind. She hates being the second youngest of the Rock family so she runs off and she has a mental break down and becomes suicidal though Uchiha Neo, someone who can talk himself through almost everything, backed with strength became her savior. 26 years old.

She was the second youngest of 6 kids, the second youngest girl and she hated being some of the last children. She hated her family because she didn't feel loved and was out of place. She ran away and couldn't control herself, trying to kill herself.

Uchiha Neo, who would marry her, came to her and talked her out of it, comforting her. He told her about his large family, how he had a twin, and they hated each other that his brother always tried to kill him that it wasn't best to kill herself because that wouldn't solve anything. He brought her and her youngest sister who had followed her, back home to his place to escape his parents. She lived her life not recognizing anyone in her family though most of her siblings were forgiven in her eyes, because of the wonderful lives they had managed to make for themselves, just like she had.

Weirdly enough, for an Uchiha, Neo and Kay only had 1 kid while he was alive, the child was named after her older brother who had died. She never looked up to her older siblings but she grew to love and appreciate them. She ended up naming her son after Shin, her brother who died only when she was baby, out of respect.

She was pregnant with twins when Neo died and because of depression, she almost lost them. She managed to remember all the things Neo had done for her, and remembered the words he said when she lost friends and pulled herself together and successfully had the twins. She still refused to acknowledge her parents, or Danzu, her brother who went with them destroying the life of his wife in the process. Her twins were named Neo the 2nd, after her husband and Lily, after the flowers that grew in the place where Neo took her to when he comforted her when he saved her life. She made sure that nothing what was going on between Neo and his twin Niki. She loved all her kids. Shin is 8 while the twins Lily and Neo Jr. are 5.

Kay lived her life pretending that she was orphaned, and only recognizes her siblings though at first there was only one person in her family she loved, Luna, her younger sister. Kay protects and loves her younger sister and they are the only two who get along. Luna while only being about a year or so younger is really like a best friend to Kay instead of a sister because they lived their lives away from their family for the longest time. Luna helps Kay with her children and gets her through the deaf of Kay's husband.

Kay still lives in the Uchiha complex, though it gets depressing for her seeing all the Uchiha kids. Kay cries normally around Niki because it's Neo's identical twin. Kay avoids times when Niki is around and tries to live on her live normally without Neo.

Dario (Rock) Luna

Dario Luna, born Rock Luna, to Rocks Lee and Layla on the 8th of December is a sweet and kind girl who has been guided her entire life by her older sister and tends to have an almost exact copy of her personality. 25 years old.

Luna's sister Kay ran away from home when Lana was 11 years old. Kay hated living a life where it was controlled by her parents who had so many kids that they didn't care or love their children. Lana followed her older sister because most of her siblings were married at the time, and she agreed and followed anything her sister said.

Kay had run away with her sister to Suna, that's where she met Dario Leon, the son of a close friend Kay's husband. Leon wanted to go to Konoha where they were returning. They became friends quickly and lovers even quicker afterward, and eventually when they were 16, they got married.

Luna, unlike her sister Kay, recognizes her family. Luna dislikes the conditions she grew up with but she'd never pretend that she has no parents like Kay does. Luna doesn't visit her parents but when they come to visit their other kids, Luna recognizes them as her parents… as much as Kay disagrees with this.

Luna hardly has any skills as a ninja but becomes a nurse to help people. She didn't grow up being trained to be a ninja. She was trained to be a princess, that's what her sister always told her and Luna simply agreed. Kay never deceived her sister, they were like best friends but Kay protected her.

Leon and Luna go on to have 12 kids. Surprisingly none of them has any handicaps and they have unique kekkei genkai that was passed from his father. Their names and ages are Ari (8), Cho (7), Kaori (6), Ken, Kiku, and Kohaku (5), May and Miki (4), Ume (3), Yasu (2), and Takeshi (1). She doesn't plan on having any more kids for a little while because 12 is more than enough. She didn't really want to have so many kids but she loves them all and is proving to everyone who doubts that you can love all those kids and raise them right with so many though she intends to prove it.

Leon is a fighter that has been taught to use sand and wind to his advantage by the Kazekage's sister and the Kazekage himself because of the great strength that they showed, and that their children were in the same group.

Leon made a living with being a great ninja, though he wasn't always home. He showed the same dedication and love to the family that Luna had, which made her extremely happy to have a husband that supported his family as strongly as she did.

Leon's mother, Saki used to live in Suna but they both when he and his cousin (adoptive brother) moved back to Konoha she followed along like a good mother and helped Luna raise the rather large family. She had helped raise the Rock and the Uchiha family, both large families, she was confident in her daughter-in-law's success.


	78. EP 8 :: Inuzukas

Epilogue :: Part 8- Inuzukas

* * *

Inuzuka Kiba

Inuzuka Kiba, born on the 6th of July is a headstrong power hungry kind of guy. From the beginning he was trying to prove that he was the strongest, even to the end. He has a protective streak when it comes to the girls while when it comes to any guy he wants to fight. He thinks there's nothing that can stop him, though he has proved to be realistic in suicidal matches. He's got a great partner Akamaru. 50 years old.

Kiba was born into the Inuzuka clan after his sister Hana, and was given once he turned about 8, the greatest partner someone could ask for… Akamaru. It was the kekkei genkai you could say to have the skills to use Akamaru as a partner in great matches.

He married when he was around 20, a little while after most of the others did. He married Emily, a girl from another dog tribe. She was happy to meet a ninja who worked with dogs and she wanted to teach her dogs how to be companions and do the things that Akamaru could do. Emily's dog was a specially breed dog though it didn't live nearly as long as Akamaru. It never made it past 20, sadly.

The dogs that the Inuzuka family raises live up to 30 years, making them wonderful and perfect companions though after so many years, they die leaving you to have to fend on your own though most don't fight that long. Akamaru and Kiba were a team from when he was 8 to when he was 40, living 2 years longer than even Inuzuka dogs would live. Kiba was a mess after the loss of Akamaru and couldn't stand to have another dog.

Kiba retired after the loss of his partner, having practically no techniques of his own without his partner and not willing to take the time to train another partner, after all he'd be retiring soon anyway. He had two kids, and was living happily with his wife Emily.

Kiba and Emily had three kids: Akira (28), Kubeitei (26) and Manni (25). Akira was quite child, a cutie with a cute little dog to match, she was used to being so innocent that she never realized how weak she is and is constantly protected until he partner Kono trained her. Manni is strong in his own sense of the word and no one tells him what to do. Kubeitei was just like his dad, an animal lover and a typical ninja at it.

Kiba lost much of his personality when he lost Akamaru. Emily did her best to comfort him because she had lost Elle 10 years back and she had gotton to know her husband's dog just as well. Kiba was depressed for a while but Emily made him realize he still had a family here, and he'd have to love Akamaru, though he was dead.

Kiba pulled himself together, making it through after almost a year after Akamaru's death. Kiba still doesn't work as a ninja but helps around his clan because of the little pup's being there, his daughter works there with his dog and he hopes that he'll find a way to make the dogs live a human's lifetime, though it's practically impossible, for Akamaru he'll try his very best. If Akamaru could live 32 years, he can help another dog live 70 + years. Kiba could only dream.

Inuzuka (Shujinoinu) Emily

Inuzuka Emily, born Shujinoinu Emily, on the 1st of August, is a sweet kind, dog-loving girl who takes after the nature of dogs living to raise a family, being a wonderful companion to her husband, Kiba. She is accepting of everyone, loves everyone and practically lives smiling all the time. She came from a different country. 50 years old.

Emily grew up in a small dog-loving clan far away from Kiba and when she was of age was given away but her parents, being as kind and loving as they were found someone who would definitely love her. A dog-loving ninja himself. Her parents knew she would love to meet a ninja who worked with dogs and her marriage was the chance.

Emily was given to Kiba for a wife and he happily accepted her. He loved her kind a gentle personality and her love of dogs. She was always interested in what he had to say and liked to listen to his stories about being a ninja. People don't listen to him much.

Emily when she moved in with the Uchihas, took to helping raise their children as well as the pups of her dog, Elle. Emily soon had her first daughter who she named Akira. Between Akira, Kiba, Elle and Elle's pups Emily practically always had her hands full though she took on much more than that. Emily met the Rock family where the daughters were blind and decided to work on training dogs to help those who are blind. The dogs became partners to Melody, Emily (not her, Rock's daughter), Luna and Kay though only Melody and Emily kept the dogs as life-long companions. Luna and Kay's dog companions were only there while they were regaining their vision.

Emily was not only a wonderful dog owner to Elle, and her pups but to Akamaru. Emily had a wonderful relationship with her husband's dog Akamaru. Emily taught Akamaru many tricks that normal dogs knew that Kiba couldn't teach him. Kiba in return taught her how to train dogs to be ninja partners though she never did end up teaching any of the dogs to do that, though Kiba, after the death of Akamaru did take some of the new pups in Kiba and with Emily began to train them to be ninja pups.

Emily loved Elle, her dog, very much and was upset for a long time after her companion died. Elle lived to be 20 which was rare for normal dogs though ninja dogs usually made it to 30. She was 28 when Elle pasted away. She didn't ever get another dog, she was so devastated but continued to teach other dogs and help in the Inuzuka clan.

Kiba's relationship with Emily while at the beginning was wonderful became difficult and stressed at the end after Kiba retired with the deaf of Akamaru. Kiba never did much after Akamaru's death and Emily had to stand up to Kiba, (which in her village she would have been killed for) in order to help him learn to live on beyond it.

Emily was a wonderful mother to her three kids: Akira (28), Kubitei (26) and Manni (25), all three were dog owners, and dog-lovers which to that Emily said she did her duties. Emily did many wonderful things for people in Kiba, the dogs were just one of the many things she did.

Sarutobi (Inuzuka) Akira

Sarutobi Akira, born Inuzuka Akira, daughter of Inuzuka Emily and Kiba, on the 25th of May, has always been referred to as the "Dog-loving Cutie". She was a girl who always loved animals. She is always full of pride and viewed as perfect though she has very little skills that she'd actually use. She is very popular and most admire her attitude though they quickly learn the truth about her. 28 years old.

Akira had never been one for being powerful per say as of being intelligent. She had a lot of critical thinking skills and could figure her way out of almost any predicament. She however had little skills as a ninja, though as any school, grades mean nothing to those who are popular. They didn't seem to care that she wasn't the most talented ninja though she was still given early rights to being ninja with all her friends.

Even after she became partners with Kono (hamaru II), she still continually acted like a stuck-up spoiled brat though most believe it was the same at home training she was given. Her father had been raised that way also.

When on an extremely dangerous mission with her teammate, and she was faced down against a great and powerful ninja and she couldn't think. She was totally useless and Kono, her partner had to save her. She had a partner animal, Eve though Eve was even less trained and more neglected then Akira had been in school.

Kono agreed only to remain her partner if she agreed to learn everything she should have already known, in return no one ever learned about her horrible disaster. Kono helped train not only Akira herself, but her partner animal, Eve.

Akira had learned more than one lesson, she had learned how to properly treat people and through all the time the two spent together, not only as he taught her but on missions afterward. She became a friend, and eventually his lover. The got married when they went on to have three kids: Konohamaru III (7), Demi (5), and Timi (2).

Akira learned many great things through her family, once she focused and through Kono. Akira does her best to make up for the things she did when she was 'popular' in school and the way she acted toward people during the same times. She looks back on those times and is ashamed of herself for what she's done.

Kono and Akira have been married for 11 years happily. Akira doesn't dream to do much more than raise a family while Kono has a lot of dreams. Kono is a prankster and a child at heart while extremely dedicated to the good of Konohagakure, his family, and especially his wife. Akira still has great attachment like every member of the Inuzuka clan to her dog Eve. Eve isn't used to breed like others dogs because of her mixed genetics from foreign dogs.

Akira teaches her kids to be just like Kono was growing up… well in the aspects of being kind, helpful and generous, though not to be a troublesome prankster.

Inuzuka Kubitei

Inuzuka Kubitei, son of Inzukas Kiba and Emily on the 8th of December, is the middle child and thus the invisible one. He is hardly seen and hardly heard of throughout his family. He's unique in that all he wants is his dog, Canni. 25 years old. (I forgot this character until almost the end, until I realized in all my organizing neither Hyuuga Daniya nor Inuzuka Kubitei were on my character list.)

Kubitei is what most would call the perfect child. He didn't talk unless spoken to, and even then, he wouldn't want to talk, he was just polite enough to avoid it. He would be out in the yard playing with his dog most hours of the day, and even when he wasn't he would be training to be a great ninja. He had normal aspirations, and he was realistic but he was dedicated to his dog Canni.

It was lucky when it came to finding a wife, he ran into her one day. Surprisingly he was at his weakest, his most desperate and his most vulnerable, most girls in their right mind wouldn't fall in love with someone during this time, especially the infamously strong and smart Hyuugas though one girl a Hyuuga Daniya did.

He had gotten in a huge fight, and both he and his partner dog Canni were in deathly conditions. Daniya had avoided the fighting that it required to be a ninja by becoming a ninja, she never had ever used her Byakugan. She learned that day that she had Hyuuga skills just as strong as any other. She used her Byakugan and techniques that she had been taught (though never used) to save both his life, and that of his dog.

He couldn't possibly be anything but amazed, he had only wished for his dog to live, he had never wanted to live though he had hoped to. He had supposed if the choice came to one or the other that he'd pick the dog. He was so happy when he learned that she had been able to save both him and his dog.

He went after her for the longest time trying to make it up to her and eventually she just let him take her out on a huge dinner and night on the town. That ended up being a lot of dates and eventually it led to their marriage.

Their relationship was a great one. Daniya continually worked at the hospital aside for the time when she was pregnant. They eventually had 6 kids: Kace (7), Logan (6), Hill (5), Joni (4), Tia (3), and Rika (2). Daniya loved helping other, and especially helping children. She loved being a mother and so did Kubitei.

Daniya, even in her later years continued to help people, but she went to his clan and helped out with many of the dogs there and assisted in millions of surgeries and she had all the skills of her parents and though it was dangerous for her to use her clan-given techniques and have children, she did. She managed to go through her life and most believe that her determination to be perfect and whatever she set her mind to helped her accomplish all that she did.

Inuzuka Manni

Inuzuka Manni, born to Inuzukas Kiba and Emily, on the 5th of December is a boy who lives by his own rules, listens to no one and has his own way. He's a unique young man with dedication to whatever he sets his mind to. He relies on hardly anyone, not even his parents, but does rely on his dog Dai (Die). 25 years old.

Manni lived by his own rules, even as a child. He was completely dependant and lived like a wild animal would. He saw the stronger people as better, though he was realistic. He knew that he didn't live in a place that followed the rules of nature about killing to survive, at least not within the boundaries of Konohagakure, outside of that, like they said, "All's fair in love and war."

Manni was a highly trained assassin, to be short and merciless; he lived a life killing the worst of people. He had trained himself to ignore the needs of himself for anything else. He was a ninja, the top ninjas they'd ever train an Konoha black ops and he was the best there was, and he still is.

Dai and Manni were the number one team there was, he had only ever accepted one partner, _Silence.__Silence_ was here alias, his was "_Dead Man", _it was from his name Manni and his dog Dai. _Silence _was really a girl, quite a few years older than he was, though she wasn't a match for him. He was a merciless killer and by nature, she was a sympathetic temptress who could kill, but would rather not. She's strike them down without a sound, while he wouldn't think a second about killing, he had to, it was a kill or be killed kind of job.

One day he was doing a load of S-rank missions for the Kazekage when he was asked to complete a reconnaissance mission. For the daughter of the Kazekage. She had been kidnapped by some of the strongest ninjas in other countries. Her name was Sabaku Nani. She had a kind gentle nature like her mother and was sympathetic. He of course recovered her easily and throughout the mission, he had fallen in love with her kind and gentle nature.

She ended up marrying him, if for nothing more than saving her life, though her father didn't like this. She felt it was the least she could do for everything he had done, and most were surprised when he agreed. He was married at home, where he grew up in Konohagakure. She realized that he wasn't guilty about killing, and that scared her. She had seen someone on that mission who was strong, but caring. The way he had kept her calm and protected her made her love him, though she hadn't seen everything. He had shielded her from the kills he had made to do this.

Their marriage didn't work well for a little while as she realized who he really was though she still loved him for the things and sacrifices he had done for his country, and for her and others. She loved him for his dedication though he always took a lot of time for her, and though they haven't kids. He spent his life dedicated first to her, then to the country as weird as that had been compared to his first set of priorities.


	79. EP 9 :: Special People and Places

Epilogue :: Part 9- Special People and Places

* * *

Hatake Kakashi

Hatake Kakashi was born in Konoha. He was raised in Konoha, lived their all his life as a ninja for a living. He taught a few sets of ninja, his most famous is the Uchiha Heir, the Greatest Kunoichi Alive, and the 6th Hokage. He had an act for causing his students to go insane with a bell test before he even officially accepted them as ninja.

Kakashi's father was expelled from Konoha because he had placed his teammates over the mission. His dad committed suicide in front of him leaving him alone. He was on a mission with his two teammates, and his female teammate had been kidnapped as they went to sabotage a bridge to take down the enemy. In the mission he had lost his eye, though after they saved her there was a rock fall and it crushed Obito. Obito gave Kakashi his left eye as a gift which Rin implanted in place of the eye that Kakashi had lost during the fight.

Kakashi's first team was as he said a group that could only be surpassed by their own children. He trained three kids known then as Haruno Sakura, the love struck little girl; Uchiha Sasuke, the remaining Uchiha; and Uzumaki Naruto, the demon child. He helped trained the three lost ones to be the greatest team ever.

He didn't directly teach Haruno Sakura or Uzumaki Naruto to greatness, he pushed them into the guidance of for Sakura, Tsunade and for Naruto, Jiraiya. He however, taught Sasuke some of the greatest techniques that he has in these days. Hatake was the guy that Sakura and Sasuke sent many of their children to for training and guidance.

Kakashi is always late, no matter for what, he is. Even for the funeral of the 3rd Hokage. He is always reading stupid perverted books that end up slightly corrupting the minds of his students.

Kakashi remains the same throughout his life and when he is 60 he plans on retiring because that's when he feels that he has nothing more to offer the ninja community. Kakashi also got to watch some of the greatest things in all of Konoha's history. He was the teacher to second generation of the legendary trio. Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto.

Kakashi has a life-long on-going fight with Gai. They have been fighting since… well practically… since they met. The record is still a tie and they probably won't stop until long after they graduate, it doesn't matter because the competitions they have are nothing of real meaning or purpose. Who can jump the highest, who can run the longest, who can eat the most and things of that nature are usually their contests.

Kakashi is proud of everything he has accomplished in his lifetime and has only a few regrets. Some of which are the loss of his teammate. He sometimes laughs at the translation his life had onto his students and wonders if not for that accident, would they have turned out the way his students did. Obito was love struck after Rin. Rin however was deeply in love with Kakashi. If his students life are any indication he would have ended up with her.

Yuhi Kurenai and Sarutobi Asuma

(About them as a couple). Yuhi Kurenai and Sarutobi Asuma had a seemingly non-existent relationship which isn't truly seen until after Asuma's death, Kurenai is found out to be pregnant, despite this they don't really show any sign of being in love.

Kurenai taught for many years, like Asuma a ninja group. Kurenai taught bug boy Shino, dog guy Kiba and little girl Hinata though not all of these prove to be of any consequence to how they end up or how successful they become in life. Shino is happily with his family as is Kiba and Hinata who always had a crush on Uzumaki Naruto ended up marrying him, as he became the 6th Hokage and they had kids.

Asuma also had a team of his own though he died protecting them, leaving his girlfriend and unborn son behind. Asuma was the sensei of the infamous InoShikaCho team, set 2, the final trio since Shikamaru married Ino. Shikamaru was the lazy genius. Choji was the fat and seemingly useless and weak ninja. Ino, she was the girly bossy team leader, along with being a love-struck, easily distracted 'troublesome' female.

Asuma was killed in a battle why he was protecting his team on a battle against a member of the Akatsuki. Kurenai didn't deal with the loss of her lover well, especially since she was pregnant with his child. Kurenai tried to provide a life for her sun Kichiro though she never could. She nicknamed him Kuchi and left him to be raised by Naruto and Hinata, under Shikamaru and Ino's protection.

They have one son, which is all that's left of either one of them since Kurenai mysteriously disappeared after leaving her son with Hinata and Naruto. Hinata and Naruto did a wonderful job taking care of Kuchi his entire life and he grew to be a great person with a great family though she never did return to him. After a few years of leaving him with the Uzumaki Family she stopped visiting and sending letters.

Many wonder what happened to her though no one knows exactly what happened for sure. Many believe that without him she was so depressed that she killed herself. Others believed that she was killed for giving birth to a child without a father though she would have been protected, had she been married before that though there were no plans for a marriage even.

Kurenai disappeared leaving her son to live without the knowledge of his father and barely anything about his mother because he can hardly remember. He tries a lot desperately to find her though he never succeeds in finding her. She's a master at genjutsu so she can truly hide from him if she wanted to though he hopes she's not hiding from him.

Kuchi doesn't hate his parents for leaving him, though he just wished that even his mother would return for him though he gave up on that dream a long time ago. He's 32 now so he's practically given up on that idea that his mother will return to him to take care of him, he's a parent now taking care of his own family. He just hopes she's well.

Might Gai

Might Gai is someone who is a complete master of Taijutsu and uses that fact to train three people who's whole ninja career is based off of the skills and techniques of Taijutsu. He took three and trained them to the point of extremely strength and intelligence. He had 3 students.

Back then, he had one female student; her name was Hoshi Tenten. He knew her to be the daughter of the Hoshikage and his wife, who had left her to fend for herself in Konohagakure since they were not yet married when she was born and had they taken her with them, she would have been killed and tracked down. She ended up marrying one of his other students, the very famous Hyuuga Prodigy, Hyuuga Neji. He now is the heir and single leader of all the Hyuuga Clan, proudly leading them and correcting their wrongs with Tenten by his side.

He also had a troubled student who needed all his attention. The other two would train themselves to the point of exhaustion all on their own so he could focus on these students' problems. He had to train a child who only had taijutsu to be a great ninja through trouble. The students name was Rock Lee. Gai made a promise to make Lee a great ninja, and even when his student 55 chance for success for the surgery that would either make his ninja career, or cause his death. Whatever happened to Lee would happen to Gai. They were like father and son.

Gai focused his life mainly on Lee because Tenten and Neji worked independently together or by themselves all the time. They disliked being trained and saw him as a fool. Gai was always trying to get them to do ridiculous things like wear spandex all the time, or to do 500 miles around Konoha if they messed up. Two things which the couple didn't take to, but Lee focused his life around.

Gai had only one other thing that he did other than training Lee. He had competitions with (Hatake) Kakashi. The competitions were always stupid things like rock, paper, scissors; or even, who can do the most push-ups. They were never meaningful and most times not even about skills, but luck.

Gai was an independent bachelor his entire life. However, his pupil didn't live this way. Gai signed his pupil up to do a mission to guard a blind princess which Gai had complete confidence in him after his recovery to be kind and considerate of the girl after his problems.

Gai was very happy that Lee had made a life for himself though Lee didn't always visit and spend time with his sensei. Lee always revered his sensei though when he got married he gave up being a ninja for a long time and had a hard time being a ninja again though he did, shortly after, give up being a ninja because his wife and he were supposed to lead the land of tea. Gai knew that good things came to those with the patience and problems that his student had and though there were many bad things, there were also many good things in both their lives.

Legendary Three

**Tsunade**

She's done a lot in her time since she was part of the Legendary Trio with Jiraiya and Orochimaru. She's trained some of the greatest medical ninja as well as helped heal the greatest ninja who have accomplished the most. She's ran the country of Konoha. She's protected Konoha from falling into major disrepair and she's kept everyone calm and kept everything orderly while sleeping and drinking all the time, without dying.

Tsunade trained the Uchiha Sakura to be as strong as she is today. Tsunade kept her spirits up and prepared her for the retrieval of Uchiha Sasuke. Tsunade also trained many girls from other countries and then once again focuses on the littlest Uchihas. She dealt with them when they during their birth. Years later, she then trained many of the females of the generation after Sakura.

Tsunade has done a wide variety of things in her lifetime. She's accomplished so much for Konoha that after her death (of old age), many were surprised because up until the end, she carried on jutsu to falsify her age. She wanted to be married right after her death so no one would see her at her old age, and she wanted to be beside her grandfather and all her family members. She accomplished much, but on the inside, was still was a girl who cared about her looks, even when she was dead.

**Jiraiya **

Jiraiya didn't accomplish much. He didn't try to accomplish much except for being a pervert and writing stupid dirty books. He trained Naruto and taught him a lot of techniques took Naruto away from the village for extensive training and worked to get Naruto to have full control over the Kyuubi.

He was a rich, but idiotic author of perverted books. He knew many techniques and helped to return Tsunade to Konoha in order for her to lead the village and to take care of everything that had happened because of Orochimaru.

**Orochimaru**

Orochimaru is dead. He was killed. He deserved to be killed. Because, he betrayed Konoha. He did kill many. Then, he tried to kill many more. He is evil. He attempted to destroy many innocent lives. He assumed he could corrupt Sasuke. He did kidnap Sasuke. This resulted in him upsetting Sakura; a crime on all its own, with its own punishment. He caused Sasuke's Comma. He killed the 3rd Hokage. He caused Hysteria. He destroyed Konoha. He caused Millions of Deaths/ Problems.

He's an evil mind who should have, like he was been swept away for the horrible deeds he had done. We don't know what made him like he was but he should have been taken care a good long time ago.

4 Minor Clans of Konoha

**Yamanaka Clan**

They were extremely happy to see that the marriage within their trio and their heir's marriage had gone successful. They were glad to see that the InoShikaCho trio was strong between the three, though there wouldn't ever be another trio exactly like that. They were happy to hear about their heir's children though they were disappointed to hear about Mina's separation from her husband. They were happy with how things turned out and couldn't be happier with the results of the marriage.

**Aburame Clan**

Shino ended up being the head of the clan like he was always told he would be. He had one child, Riko. She married another typical ninja from Konoha and they will be leading the Aburame Clan in years to clan. They try to stay out of the lime light though Hinata tries her best to make large of the many things they've done, including Shino's help to try to find Sasuke. Their clan has made many discoveries that are wonderful for all those in Konoha. Hinata tries to do her best to show their discoveries to everyone.

**Nara**** Clan**

The Nara Clan at first weren't happy about their heir's marriage within their trio though they quickly were satisfied by the love and improvements that happens for all three of their clans especially that the alliance stayed strong though Shikamaru and Ino were busy though they always check in with their old teammate Choji. They made many discoveries with their nature hunts and are happy under the leadership of Ino and Shikamaru. They're happy to see the children of the newest generation. They weren't exactly happy when they learned that the Akamichi clan didn't want the marriage but they all promised that the alliance and the trio would remain strong if they all agreed to fight, which they all eventually did.

**Akamichi Clan**

They weren't exactly happy with Shikamaru's decision to marry Ino. They were at first totally apposed it, until their heir shared with them the stories of the duo's love. He also shared that the strength of the trio will weaken naturally if they force the duo to marry those they don't love. Choji wanted his friends to get married to one another and were more than happy to be Shikamaru's best man at the wedding. He knew it would happen eventually and he didn't want to loose his best friends because his clan wanted them to remain a trio. He didn't want to fight anymore anyway so the trio would be a duo, and now there was nothing left but three individual and mixed talents within a bunch of kids. Choji married Kaila (Ki-la) and they had a son named Mike (Me-ke). He is pretty dependant just like his father but he's close friends with most of Shikamaru and Ino's kids. Especially Kane.

2 Major Clans

**Uchiha Clan**

The Uchiha Clan is slowly gaining the power that it used to have. There are 27 members of the Uchiha Clan. This is not including the 2 female Uchihas who have been married off to other clans. Before the deaths of Neo, Maya, Logan and Kaydin Uchiha there would have been 30 members. The number of those carrying Uchiha blood is 31. If you considered how many people had Uchiha blood after the massacre was 2, then 5, then 3, those being Kaydin's parents and Sasuke which means through Sasuke and Sakura the number of Uchihas has nearly tripled.

Sasuke and Sakura are working hard to bring the clan back to its original power; which is a lot of work. They have had 6 kids: Yoshi, Hotaru, Ryuu, Ren, Neo and Niki. Sakura and Sasuke with both do whatever it takes to revive the clan and with already 30 carrying on the Uchiha blood, they have a good head start. They're making laws to help their clan live in peace in harmony, as well as to provide safety, and protection to their clan. They also make sure that any laws they make are for the betterment of their entire clan. Every member of the Uchiha Clan is doing their very best to make the Uchiha Clan grow and trying to make the clan be stronger and return to its former power. Though deeply routed in the minds of Sakura and Sasuke is Itachi's betrayal and they will make sure that that never happens again, but telling the story of that tragedy to their children, not to scare them but as a warning as to what could come.

**Hyuuga Clan**

The Hyuuga Clan under the strict but caring and powerful control of the Hyuuga Elders and their leaders Tenten and Neji has made a full recovery from the former tyranny that many of the members were under years ago. Tenten and Neji have ended the use of all cursed seals anywhere in Konoha and especially in their clan. They have freed all those under that and replaced it with a jutsu to protect their abilities after a certain extent of death (in case of comatose situations).

Hyuugas are happier now, with more freedoms, less responsibilities and a whole lot easier way of life Tenten and Neji are considered the best thing to ever happen to the horrid clan. The house and branch system of the clan has been broken down and the elders are hand selected by all those in the clan. Even the rulers of the clan are selected by vote, and then a matter of the strongest and best leader (this is judged by the Hokage).

The Hyuuga Clan has had a complete 180 turn around from the most horrid clan in the history of clans with situations and discriminations to match… to a clan where a kind and helpful leaders are willing to listen to your needs and there is no fear of what punishments you could sustain if you don't obey the higher-ups. Some are still scared to stand up though the newest generations are already taking their lives in their hands. There is a lot of hope for those being born into the Hyuuga Clan.

Konoha

Konoha is now at peace with most surrounding areas. It is back to its former glory and no other will (hopefully) rise up against it ever again. It has remained strong since Naruto; the 6th Hokage finished all the renovations to repair everything that destroyed the country after Orochimaru attacked. Everything is back in place.

The village sits quietly at night, without fear any longer that another stronger nation will come and attack if they even rest their eyes. They have a strong and powerful hokage who is ever vigilant, never sleeping (except for his 16 hrs of sleep), and is constantly ready for an attack. The village knows that if such a travesty of that epic proportion were to ever come again, we would be ready for all things are in place for such an event.

In the streets, children of the 3 generation of the young group of 12 that would lead and protect the country and save it from the disaster walk carefree as if nothing in the world would ever ruin their day. They are clueless of the horrible things that happened in the past and could at any moment.

Konoha has made a full recovery from the past that it once had to suffer through. The Chuunin Exams are once again being held in our very gates except that everyone is welcome, there are no longer those paranoid about attacks as there have been for so many other exams that took place in Konoha.

As you walk across the village, you can still see the faces of ninja who about 35 years ago were ninjas who had just defeated Orochimaru and were preparing for their marriages, hoping that they'd have a happy life. Now they do other things:

**Naruto** sits in the Hokage office with **Hinata** beside him as he looks out the window and she talks about all the different events that have been planned for the Chuunin Exam, as if he didn't already know. **Tenten** sits in an empting meeting room waiting for the time when **Neji** will be done with all the paperwork and the can go to the Chuunin Exam to watch their clan members compete. **Sakura** excitedly dances around happy to get to watch yet another Chuunin exam, while **Sasuke** prepares to leave to watch their grandchildren in the Exam. **Choji** sits at home eating as his wife continues to cook wonderful meals for him. **Shino** is already at the building as he watched his grandkid stretch and prepare for the exam. He makes sure his form is perfect and he carries the correct weapons and bugs. **Lee **dreams about winning in a fight in a Chuunin Exam while he is far away in Tea Country. ** Shikamaru **complains about his wife being so very troublesome and making him drop their grandchildren off at the Chuunin Exam since they won't be able to watch until after the festival which is scheduled for another week. **Ino** just ignores him and pulls him out the door being happy to get to see the gate of the exam for just one more time, even if she doesn't go in. **Kiba** sits at the gate preparing to start lecturing his students about what the challenge will be, a day before they will actually have to be there. He's waiting. Patiently.

Though not many things of changed. The lives of these 12 extraordinary people have.

About this Story:

Ø It was started Saturday July 15, 2006.

Ø It was 12:58:52 PM.

Ø It was published on July 15, 2006 as well.

Ø It begun with a dream for a fic about the problems that a Uchiha would have.

Ø It was not planned to be an extensive story however plots thickened and the story which most called "The Never Ending Story" begun.

Ø It took 1 year, 5 months, 14 days, 6 hours, 36 minutes and 40 seconds.

Ø The epilogue on Microsoft Word, Arial, and 12 font would be 60 pages long. In the original copy I wrote, there is exactly one page for every character that was given descriptive details. The story without the epilogue is 470 pages.

Ø Over 60+ characters have an epilogue not including clans.

Ø It takes 2 documents to organize all the information needed to write this story.

Ø One document has a 'given' date that a character was born to chronologically organize every-single event that takes place within my story as well as outside events from the manga and TV series. Even things like who likes who, where romances begin, where they end up, where they were born and how old their parents was when they were born are written.

Ø The Second document is a list of dates, descriptions, ages, given 'birth dates', Male, Female, Generation, as well as other such things.

Ø The story is 265, 580 Words.7 Chapters. The Epilogue: 32, 535.

Ø The story was worth all the time, and the effort put into it. I'd like a review! J

Ø My Name is Aniecä Sophistica. I wrote this story. It is finished after so long.


	80. EP 10 :: Finale!

Epilogue :: Part 10- Surprise, Final Chapter

* * *

Surprise :: Bonus Epilogue Chapter

"Happy Birthday Sakura." Sasuke said as they got up. She frowned. She didn't want to be 50.

"Stop frowning, it's your birthday." She laughed. "I know that's your line. Well you should listen to yourself, or better yet, look at yourself." He handed her a mirror. She didn't look much different then when she was 30. She had the same figure, the same hair and the same eyes.

"Alright, Alright, I get it. Let's party." Sakura said jumping out of bed. She danced around the house happily after she had gotten dressed and got ready for the day.

She ran down stairs where all her friends and family were waiting. Her kids, and her friends and their kids were all there. "Happy Birthday Mom." Yoshi said as she walked down the stairs.

"Happy Birthday Sakura." Shika said happily.

"Thanks." Sakura said smiling hugely. "I'm going to go make breakfast now."

"No way. You can't make breakfast on your birthday Mom. You know the rules." Ren said happily.

"She's right, I don't think you've ever cooked on your birthday we've been doing it since I was like 10." Hotaru said.

"I remember that… it didn't turn out well." Yoshi said laughing.

"What went wrong?" Niki asked, not remembering.

"We almost set the house on fire. The food got burnt and caught on fire… Ren… put a blanket on it to put it out, and that caught the whole counter on fire!" Hotaru said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Hey, they did it on TV. I was 9, you can't blame me. Ryuu why didn't you tell me not to? You always tell me what to do." Ren complained.

"He tells you what to do, not what not to do. That's why." Niki said.

"Ren you rely on people too much." Kane, her husband, rebuked her.

"So. What's wrong with that?" Ren asked.

"You can't do anything for, how do I say this, yourself!" Ryuu yelled. "I didn't tell you what to do anyway."

"Oh yeah you did Ryuu. It was always Ren, follow me; Ren, do this; Ren, do that; it was all commands from you, you should really stop doing that. Hey Kimiko, does he boss you around." Ren yelled across the kitchen.

"He better not. I hate being told what to do. I demand to be treated as an equal. He may try but I don't listen to his commands." Kimiko answered.

"Sure you do Kimi." Ryuu said rolling his eyes. Kimiko and Ryuu started arguing about stuff and how everything is run and how he never lets her do anything. This was countered by how she doesn't listen.

Sakura was laughing to herself at how her children were acting as if they were 6 again. That made her happy. Tenten was also arguing with Neji about how much they were like their children, sort of playfully, sort of criticizing. Sasuke was just on the sidelines to make sure nothing caught on fire, blew up or anything of that type.

All the children's' children were being watched by poor Iruka who was not only not invited to the party, but was expected to watch… well a lot of children. Pretty much every third generation kid in all of Konoha, which was a lot of kids, especially because some like Ryuu have 7 kids. I find it needless to say, that Rocks Danzu, Layla and Lee didn't attend also.

"Yoshi, why aren't you like any of your siblings?" Shika asked.

"I don't know but I'm sort of glad I'm not bickering or acting like I'm 5."

"All but bickering and acting like your 5 is fun." Shika complained. He rolled his eyes and they continued listening.

"Hina-chan, this is so much fun!" Naruto said running across the railing around the main room where all the wings met.

"Naruto, please stop."

"Hina-chan. I'm having fun." Hinata sighed and watched him.

"My turn." Lilly yelled jumping onto the balcony.

"Me too." Kane said. They all ran across the balcony, then the doorbell rang disrupting those on the balcony's thought process, and they fell gently (or painfully) toward the ground. Kaze quickly caught his wife before she hit the ground, making and impression of idiots into the main foyer of the Uchiha Complex like Kane and Naruto did.

Sasuke answered the door; Sakura looked over his shoulder to see Temari, Meka, Gaara, Kayo, and Hailey. "Glad to see you guys could make it!"

"Did we miss anything?" Temari asked.

"Bickering, Falling, and laughing, that's all." Sakura said. "Come on, join in the fun." Kayo smiled as she walked into the house to see that there were people running around and fighting on the balcony people arguing in the kitchen while cooking and people sitting and laughing.

"This is a really great party." Hailey said.

"I know, isn't it?" Sakura asked as she turned up the music as she pulled Sasuke to the middle of the floor and tried to get him to dance.

"Yeah, Music!" Naruto said jumping down, grabbing Hinata and they started dancing which started everybody, even those cooking into a dancing mood.

Shikamaru and his son Kane were the hardest ones to get dancing, aside from Gaara who gave in after a little badgering from his wife. Even Hailey joined in the fun. Emily (older) and Kiba danced to the music and it was one big party.

"Ah! The food!" Ren screamed. Kane rolled his eyes at her stupidity.

"Ren!" Hotaru screamed as they ran into the kitchen. The food actually was fine, and it was just the buzzer saying everything was ready.

Ren, Hotaru, Shika, Mina, Hiroka, Lilly, Kimiko, Melody, Daniya, Emily (younger), Luna, Kay, Nani, Hana, and Maiya all got ready to serve the many (hundred +) people that were in the house. Hinata, Ino and Tenten had helped making sure everything was ready, and good to eat.

They all sat down at the extremely large, Uchiha Family Dining Table and began to eat. "Wow Ren, your cooking has really improved since you lived here." Sakura said. Kane laughed as Ren elbowed him.

"Thanks mom." Ren said proudly. "I get practice here… and there… and well, a lot." Everyone laughed. Kane and Choji sighed and continued to eat. Ren and Kane loved to visit Choji. Kane would spend hours talking and playing chess with Choji while Ren would cook extremely large wonderful meals for them. Shikamaru would usually come along, as would Ino sometimes to enjoy time together with Choji.

"I love cooking." Hotaru said. "I think Ramen would die without ramen." She laughed so did he? It was a long-lived joke, Ramen's name. An even bigger one was that Ramen wouldn't name any of his kids stupid names, Hotaru agreed except that she got to name their first kid Ramen II. He agreed that it was a fair deal.

"I didn't know what to do. You can't blame me forever can you Ramen?!" Naruto yelled.

"Dad, don't yell at the table." Lilly yelled.

"Don't tell me what to do. I'm your father!" He yelled back. "And you stop yelling too."

"I absolutely will not!" She yelled, even louder. She definitely could out yell Naruto, as weird as genetics could be with Hinata who was quiet most of the time and Naruto who yelled all the time.

"Yes you will."

"No I won't." This continued for a few dozen times until…

"Lilly, Naruto, no yelling at the dinner table." Hinata said quietly, staring at them both. Everyone was staring at them.

"Sorry mom." Lilly said looking at her food.

"Sorry Hina-chan." Naruto said sighing.

In the depths of everyone's minds were a few thoughts, creatively stated in their own personal way. 1. That's the hokage… arguing with his daughter. 2. What is wrong with them that they most be so loud? 3. Why are they so loud? 4. Why must they argue anyway? 5. How can Hinata live with them?

"I'd say we outdid ourselves this time. Eh Ren?" Hotaru said laughing. I think I'm stuffed.

"Me too. Definitely." Ren said.

"I want 6ths!" Ramen yelled. Hotaru sighed.

"I made more." Ren said.

"Can I have 6ths too?" Naruto asked. Hinata sighed.

"Yes you may." Ren said as the two girls went into the kitchen. They both brought out huge plates of everything Ramen and Naruto had eaten the first 5 times.

"How can you keep eating Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"You're going to kill yourself one day from eating so much." Sasuke said. Hinata fell to the ground.

"Hinata! Sasuke, look what you did?"

"Sasuke. That is totally your fault." Sakura said crossing her arms.

"Mom?" Lilly said. "Dad, why'd mom pass out?"

"Hina-chan, wake up please. You're scaring Lilly. Wake up."

"Naruto. Take Hinata to the guest rooms. Let her snap out of it, and be quiet." Sakura said. Naruto picked up Hinata into his arms just like he always had, as easily as he always had, and jumped over the upper level railing and ran to the guest room to lay Hinata down.

"Sakura-san? Can he really die from eating too much?" Daniya asked quietly from down the table.

"He could. Hinata makes eat healthy but if he had his way, he probably would die soon from all the fat as well as the salt intake and sugar he eats. He has a high metabolism, higher then when he was younger, so I doubt he could eat anything, even in extreme assess that would cause his death. I mean it's possible, but not for Naruto."

"What about Ramen here?" Hotaru asked. "He doesn't have a high metabolism. Yet he eats as much as Naruto."

'I don't eat that much." Ramen argued.

"You eat 10 times more than any normal person should, in a year!" Hotaru said crossing her arms and looking away.

"Don't worry. I'm sure Ramen has the same metabolism as Naruto does, so you shouldn't worry either Hotaru. You should try to get some of Hinata's recipes. Ramen grew up on those and he's used to them, and they're extremely healthy."

"Why'd mom pass out?" Lilly yelled, snapping the table. Everyone looked at her.

"She was just shocked when SOMEONE made the assumption that Naruto, her husband, could die. It kind of shocked her. She knows it but she sometimes overreacts. When we were around 12, she'd pass out every time Naruto looked at her."

"She passed out because of me?" Naruto asked. "I thought she had a medical condition." He said as she jumped over the balcony.

"Naruto. Sasuke and I told you that to cover up Hinata's crush on you. There's no condition where you pass out from... whatever we told you, she did."

"I don't remember why but you said it was a serious medical condition." Naruto said pointing at her. "You lied to me for 38 years."

"You believed us." Sasuke said under his breath.

"Dad believed Mom always passed out when she saw him because of a medical condition?" Lilly asked. "That sounds stupid."

"He believed us." Sasuke said shrugging. "That's all we needed to cover it up."

"He did. Moreover, Naruto, I'm sorry we lied to you for 38 years. We did it for Hinata."

"Well if you have told me I would have realized she liked me and then maybe things would have turned out better." Sakura looked at Sasuke as Naruto sat down pouting.

"Better than getting married and having 3 children then living happily forever?" Sakura questioned.

"Uh… no… yes." Naruto said confused. "I have to go talk to Hina-chan!" He yelled.

¤ (Later) ¤

The day progressed as everyone sat in the room. "How about we share great moments from youth with the kids. I'd like to hear them." Sakura suggested.

"Then you start." Ino countered.

"Alright… it was way back when I was 16. All of use G1 people had, for the most part been matched up. Sasuke and I were sitting on the balcony at my house. That's where he told me he wanted me to be with him for the rest of his life. Where we kissed the first time." There was such a happy smile on Sakura's smile before she started laughing. (Chapter 8). "What about you Sasuke?"

"My favorite memory is… now, actually. Having everyone here. Every single person here, it's going to be my favorite memory. It's great to have you all here." He kissed Sakura's forehead.

"My turn." Naruto yelled. "When Hina-chan and I first got engaged I grabbed her and carried her off into the forest to spend time with her. It was wonderful to just be with her in such a natural setting. I loved to be with her like that." Hinata blushed.

"My favorite memory is our vacation to the land of Rain. That family vacation." Hinata smiled. "It was beautiful and wonderful. All those people were there, and we were so happy, just like now."

"I want to go." Ino said. "My favorite memory is my first mission major with Choji and Shikamaru. They were so protective and afraid that I'd get myself killed when we were just protecting this guy and there were only a bunch of Chuunin there."

"You almost did get killed stupid, you froze and I had to stop what I was doing endangering my life to save you. Do you only remember half of everything that went on? I had to stop fighting and leave it to Choji. He got hurt because I had to save you." Shikamaru argued with her.

"I was fine Shikamaru. It was just a rock, to the head." Choji said.

"You were out for the remainder of the mission. We left you with a stranger for 2 days until we were done with this mission." Shikamaru said. "And, it was a large rock."

"Oh yeah. I still feel bad about that Choji. I'm sorry." Ino said. Shikamaru sighed. "Well… it's still my favorite memory. You guys were funny saying that I'd get myself killed on a C-rank mission."

"You would have, if Shikamaru didn't save you." Choji reminded it. "He'd always protect you."

"That's why it was funny. You guys wouldn't let me die. I trusted you guys with my life. That's why I knew you wouldn't let me die." Ino said.

"My favorite memory is when Shikamaru and Ino teamed up to make me a huge meal after that mission to apologize for the accident. It was hilarious to see them try to make that meal, and to see them work together. It was also so yummy and good." Shikamaru and Ino just laughed.

"My favorite memory is when we were at your house years ago Choji, and I was playing chess with Ino and I let her win and she was happy until she looked at you and she suddenly knew I let her win. She chased us for a while after that." Shikamaru said.

"Well it wasn't nice to trick me. I've been trying to beat you for so many years its exhausting trying to beat you." She argued.

"You've bothered me to play you in chess since you started playing the game and I've beat you every time and I always will so to stop you from bothering me I figured you let me win but Choji gave my plan away. That was troublesome." Shikamaru said.

"What's your favorite memory, Tenten?" Ino asked her.

"Seeing Owen sparing with Neji during our winter vacation in Rain. It was beautiful as the snow fell and reflected of the tress and all around them. It was so beautiful to look at it. Especially how great you guys were doing… it was great. It's not really my childhood but I think my favorite memory when I was little was… I remember… when Neji and I got into a first sparing match. He was so impressed that I could through a kunai. It was hilarious. His face was so funny."

"It was?" Neji asked her. (Flashback in Chapter 2 in, the Reasons Why)

"Yes it was. You were surprised, yet shocked. It was very funny. What's your favorite memory?"

"Hearing about the mission Naruto was on when he had to take care of you for a day while I was gone back when we were about 15." Neji said smirking. "Naruto, care to tell the story."

"I don't remember." Naruto said.

"I do." Tenten said sighing and telling the story.

(I had to put this sequence in. It's just too funny.) –Φ (Tenten) Φ

I awoke to a loud pounding on my door and I opened it. Who ever it was, they randomly hugged me. I knew it wasn't Neji, because I'd know Neji's chakra signature anywhere. I flipped the person onto the ground, pulled a kunai out of my hair, and held it in front of me.

"Man Tenten, you're mean." Naruto said. I sighed. It's only Naruto. I took a deep breath and sighed.

"Sorry Naruto, this last day without Neji has been crazy. So where is he? I haven't sensed his chakra." I said sitting on my bed.

"Neji's on a mission with my fiancée." He said pouting. I could tell he wanted to do it.

"Don't worry Naruto. Neji won't harm Hinata."

"I know but I want to switch places with him, but that may be a while. Well since you're up I want to give you this." He handed me a little white box. I opened it. I smacked him down to the floor again and set the box on the table.

"Naruto, I'm engaged to Neji stupid!" I yelled and sighed.

"I know, of course I know. Neji wouldn't let me forget it ever. That's Neji's **birthday present for you**. I should have said that shouldn't I?" He asked. I sighed and smiled putting my hand behind my head.

"Yeah, that would have done better." I smiled happily and once again picked up the little white package of my bed. It was a beautiful ring and I smiled.

"He said that since you guys have been engaged awhile and he doesn't recall getting you and **engagement ring** he decided that you birthday would be the perfect time to give it to you. Though it would have been smarter to give it to you early in person."

"I agree but Neji is one who is traditional. So they sent to you cover as Hoshikage, eh?" He shook his head.

"Neji said that you've taken care of this stuff before. He said I'd learn a lot. It was **Neji's concern for** **your well being** that caused Tsunade to send me to protect you." I smiled, **Neji.**

"So we've got work to do Naruto, rise early work hard sleep early makes for a wonderful pattern." I said smiling.

"You're more cheerful then normal. You alright?" I nodded. Honestly, I was using my happiness from hearing about Neji and this ring to hide my depression but he's only been gone what, a night already. It's not that much. Though, **we haven't been apart in what, a lot of months,** the last time we went **separate ways was before he lost his memory** since then he's stuck to me. I sighed and frowned. "Now you're **frowning**, are you alright?" I smiled and nodded.

¤ (Time Space) ¤

"**You sure talk about Neji a lot.**" Naruto said resting his head on his arms.

I blushed. "What am I not allowed to; I am engaged to him Naruto. Is it a crime or something?" I asked and then I fell to my feet and started **crying.**

"I'm sorry Tenten, I really am. I was just making an observation. Come on it's your birthday y**ou can't cry or Neji will hurt****me**." I cried even more. "Sorry Tenten, please stop. I'm sorry." He said.

¤ (Time Space) ¤

"It's your fault whoever you are! Tenten didn't need to be reminded of Neji. You should have just let her be." Tenten's helper said yelling at Naruto.

"What! I was given two simple orders. Neji said… give her the engagement ring. Tsunade said… watch over Tenten till Neji comes back. I was just trying to do the mission. Now I'm going to die."

"Why?"

"Because today is Tenten's birthday and I was supposed to keep her happy because Neji is on a mission, he said so." Naruto complained.

"Neji, told you to keep me happy but I just don't think its possible Naruto, sorry. You'll fail this one mission." Tenten said.

"Harsh, I think Neji-sama gave you and impossible mission. Tenten and Neji are inseparable and then all she needed was to get through a few days without him but with the ring and your talking, it was just too impossible. Tell Neji-sama that this is one mission that anyone would say is impossible." My helper said to Naruto. I didn't want to listen anymore. She was right through. Neji, this is one impossible Mission.

¤ (Reality) ¤

"Wow Tenten, that was pretty bad." Sakura said. "You were a mess, but I totally understand." Tenten nodded.

"Why don't we ask the kids some of their favorite memories of when they were growing up?" Hinata suggested. Everyone agreed.

"I remember going to Ichiraku and thinking when I was little that they named all the foods after me there, like I was someone super famous or something." Ramen said laughing.

"I remember when I first met Rock Lee. I broke his nose for trying to hug me. I of course didn't realize he knew me. I thought he was a weird trying to kidnap me." Hotaru said laughing.

"You did some major damage on his face. I remember that you came home screaming telling me a weirdo tried to kidnap you. Sasuke broke every single one of Lee's ribs for that one." Sakura said laughing herself. Sasuke smirked proud of himself.

"My favorite memory as a child is definitely becoming a ninja, all you guys were there and so proud." Lilly said happily. "I loved that. Even though you weren't there only for me, you guys were always there to support me along with my friends. I loved becoming a ninja and having you all there for me."

"My memory that I remember the most was when it really clicked why people treated me differently… for more than one reason but the feelings I felt when I realized that. It's not my favorite memory but it's the one that's really stuck with me since I was little." Kaze said.

"What I remember is my first A-rank mission with Shika." Yoshi said.

"Tell us about this mission." Ren said with a smirk.

"We were going into a village and Yoshi was so defensive and overprotective that he locked me up in my room until the time came that he needed my help. 3 days later!" Shika said. "It was a horrible village and the people hated me. They tried to attack me and kidnap me a lot of times, but I could have handled myself."

"You could not, you did not let go of me until we were in the room, then I decided to lock you in."

"Then you made the room into a trap that only you or I would know how to get out of, so that anyone who came near the room would get caught in a net." Shika said. "That old man, and that old lady who were just making sure you didn't kidnap me or try to kill me; as well as the inn-keeper who was worried because I was in the room all the time."

"There were tons of warnings all over the place. They should make sure they read more carefully from now on." Yoshi said.

"Think of it the other way Yoshi. If I was kidnapped and you thought something was going to happen to me you'd ignore every sign warning you to leave." Shika argued.

"I can tell you that no boundary would stop him." Sasuke said laughing.

"Did that happen?" Shika asked in shock.

"Yeah, once… about… 35 years ago." Sasuke said. "Mass kidnapping of Ino, Hinata, Sakura, Shikamaru's sister, and Tenten."

"What happened?" Shika said.

"Shikamaru, Naruto, Neji and I went in, got the girls out and came home. They were alright in the end." Sasuke said. "They were a little shaken up but they're all fine.'

"Which I think is why they guys have never let us out of their sight since." Tenten added in.

"You can't protect anyone too much. There's no such thing." Niki said. "Girls should be protected, all the time."

"You want to repeat that." Sakura asked. "I'm 50 today and I would still beat you if we got in a fight."

"You're on mom!" Niki said.

"Niki, are you sure you should do that?" Ren asked.

"I kind of agree, we haven't ever been able to beat either of our parents, and I don't think we ever will." Ryuu warned his little bro.

"How about I take you both on?" Sasuke said with a smirk.

"All but I wanted to. It's my birthday, Sasuke. Please?" Sakura asked.

"How about Ryuu and I against you and dad, mom?" Niki suggested.

"That's definitely unfair." Ren said. "They'd definitely win."

"I'm in!" Yoshi said.

"Yoshi!" Shika said.

"Hey, that's definitely making it fair." Yoshi told Shika.

"Alright, you're on." Sasuke said. "You sure you're up to it, Sakura?"

"Hey, I may be a med-Nin but I can still hold my own, better than that, I can win." Sasuke laughed and they went into their field.

Naruto stood in the middle of it. "Alright, all Uchihas ready?" They all nodded. "Go!"

All the people watched as Yoshi, Ryuu, and Niki went up against their parents. Ryuu and Niki took on Sasuke while Yoshi handled his mother. Ryuu was arguably the strongest of the all the Uchiha kids. Yoshi had his own style that was a mix of his mother and his father's styles, and his had mastered both of them, so he was the only one of the boys who knew what to expect from his mother. That gave him the fighting chance. Ryuu and Niki took after their dad with a mix of their own taste though Ryuu followed his dad every move, when Niki came it… Niki hit Ryuu and they landed in a tree.

Yoshi and Sakura meanwhile were at a standoff, they were causing a wreck. Everyone stood by wondering why in the world, they were fighting anyway. "Alright, stop." Hotaru said. They all did. "This is ridiculous."

"I think it's kind of funny. I mean how come Ryuu and Niki are loosing to Sasuke but Yoshi can keep up with Sakura." Ramen said.

"I taught them. Don't you think I know what they can and can't do? I taught them everything I know but I can still outthink them. They're just as good, but they don't know how I think and what moves I will make. They're my sons… of course I know what they're going to do." Sasuke said smirking. "You guys are as great as I figured but you also didn't work together. Sakura weakened you guys from a distance by unbalancing you two. You guys split up, divide and conquer only works if there's unity, remember that." Sakura laughed.

"Tsunade-sama trained Yoshi in my style. He's just as able as I am. I'm not as good at the whole out thinking but Sasuke had me help him, and then I just matched Yoshi in what he did. It was entertaining. Experience, you'll never have more than it than us, we're older." Ryuu snorted.

"You're only 22 years older than me Mom."

"And your kid's only how many years younger than you, your oldest is only 20 years younger, your youngest is 26 years younger, does that mean that either of them should be able to fight just as well as you can. I don't think so." Sakura said laughing. "You fought well, just not better than your parents. We're your parents, we'll always win but you're just as good."

He snorted. She laughed, hugging her son. "If it makes you feel better eventually I won't be able to fight, and you will, then those 22 years will make you much better than I am."

"Kimiko, you may want to help him with his pride issue. He needs to get it stomped on more." Sakura said.

"Trust me, I try." She said putting her hands up. She walked over to Ryuu and kissed him. "It's okay. Think of it this way, they have known you your entire life; you've only known them a portion of theirs. Of course they know you better."

Hana was sitting against a tree laughing to see Niki's annoyed face when his father beat him. He sat down beside her. "Will you ever stop laughing?"

"Probably not, because you're pouting because your father beat you. I will never be able to beat my dad and I knew I couldn't and I have no dream to try. I do admire your dream to do it though. Good-luck." Hana said resting her head on his shoulder.

Shika walked over to Yoshi. "You didn't even try did you?"

"She wasn't. I knew she wouldn't. She never changes, she won't let me win but she'll make me think that she's trying. I tried to, I did; in the end, it really was quite pointless." Yoshi shrugged and kissed Shika. "Thanks for trying to stop me. I mean had I fought my dad I think he might have really hurt me." He said jokingly.

Everyone went inside, laughed, and talked. It was a wonderful thing to see all the families and people together who had grown together, grown apart and got together for the wonderful purpose to talk and laugh about everything and anything they wanted to. It was a happy and good time for most. Times were harder on some characters than others were.

Mina, for example, who had separated from her husband… she didn't fear death because her husband let her go freely and do as she pleased though she loved him whole heartedly but could never make it in that life style, or manage it either so that she was left alone as he had to do whatever his parents said.

Kay was another character who had a hard time with such events because of all the couples that were there happy and in love with each other while her husband had died leaving her with their children behind. She was loved and taken care of, Neo had made sure of it, but she was still alone and got lonely sometimes when her kids weren't there, or not with her.

Kahle Hailey is one of the other examples of difficult lives that those who attended were faced with because she loved someone whom she didn't married, had no legacy from him left behind, and he had given his life for someone else (his sister) leaving her with just the love he had for her, and her love for him. She didn't think it was fair sometimes that so many other people had partners, or that people like Mina would leave their love and she understood what people like Kay went through but Hailey was bitterly alone in the world. She didn't have family, or even children to take care of or to keep her company. She lived a lonely life and sometimes she thought that it was more depressing to go to places of happiness then to live in her sorrows but she went because it was better to go on then to wallow in your problems.

Gaara and Kayo had taken care of Hailey while raising their two kids and helping Temari and Meka raise their two. Hana and Maiya were married and had children of their own living a happy life as nurses some of the time and mothers other times, they had their husbands that kept them happy and smiling. They had a good life with many other family members to talk to and enjoy time with. Nani, Gaara's daughter had given herself away to the man who saved her, Manni, and was happily living out the simple life with him, along with many dogs. Gaara's son Kaze married little miss Lilly, the future hokage, as all called her and he helped her prepare herself for such a job since they were both raised under a huge leader of a ninja country and knew everything about being one.

Saki had her husband and her children, along with her nephew to be happy about. She only had one kid of her own, Leon but she watched as he grew up, got married and they all lived happily in Konoha. Leon has 12 kids he raises with Luna.

Ino has grown to think that she can't wait to retire though Shikamaru says she should have retired when they begun, like he did. He always helps even though he'll be retiring and though he enjoys it he would rather not be planning missions and organizing plans for his entire life, he'd rather sleep and be with his family until he dies. Mina lives a lonely secluded life on her own since she left her husband. Shika is happily with Yoshi and their kids while Kane is with Ren and enjoying the simple easy life with her though he does sometimes have to work for a living. Ino wants to be done with doing things for others and get back to sleeping away the days and being with Shikamaru 24-7 though Shikamaru thinks they'll get too lazy if she decides to do nothing too, so she better just keep working. He tells himself the same thing. They're happy and sometimes he calls Ino troublesome and she yells at him for being lazy and even then,… they start laughing and trying to figure out what to do but they're happy. Very happy together.

Naruto couldn't be happier that he has his Hina-chan though he's now holding a grudge against Sakura and Sasuke though they still think that telling him back then would have been a bad idea but most, for some reason, tend to believe differently because of how much happier Hinata had been since Naruto was in her life. They have their three wonderful children who have their own families and who always visit their mom and dad and bring their kids along. They run missions, talk and enjoy great lives with each other. Ramen lives with Hotaru in the house though Hiroka and Taku have a house not far from the Uchiha Complex where they all are. Lilly and Kaze also have their own house though theirs is very close to the Hokage building for whom-knows what reason. Naruto and Hinata have been happy so long that Hinata forgets the times where he wouldn't even look at her. Naruto always feels bad about it and he makes sure she knows he's sorry, she's already forgiven him who-knows how many times.

Neji and Tenten are still in charge of all matters in the Hyuuga Clan which Tenten wants to resign from though Neji says that they can't until Owen's ready, though Owen's ready he's not the kind of person to retire. He'd get bored and they'd continue crazily sparing at all hours of the day though Tenten wouldn't mind it compared to sitting and listening to complaints all day, as well as all the paperwork. Owen lives in the complex with Melody who isn't the complex's favorite female because of her blindness… they're worried about the kids. Their kids however, even Ai, their blind daughter can weirdly enough use Byakugan to see, and to function. Kimiko and Ryuu are at the Uchiha Complex but no worries about them; they're happily taken care of at all hours of the day by Sakura, Ino and Hinata though they want to be more independent. Their youngest Daniya who's had a hard life is now settled with Kubitei and their 6 kids in the Inuzuka complex but Daniya always goes to her parents for help about her condition. Tenten wishes that Neji would quit but has no other complaints, he always makes time for her and their family though he thinks she just hates paperwork and listening to other people complains.

Sakura and Sasuke agreed that they had done a good job with their children and their life. Sasuke was happy that he could just do nothing but spend time with his friends and family and stop worrying about people out to get him and his goals. As important as they were, they were done. Sakura was happy with the family that Sasuke and her had and the wonderful things that they had done, as well as what they're children had done. She was happy that they had gotten married and lived happily so long. After all, it was the dream of a lifetime to marry Sasuke, have children, raise them and be happy; and she was definitely living the dream life. Yoshi and Shika live in their own portion of the complex with their kids. Ramen and Hotaru have their own portion near Ramen's parents. Ren and Kane live a portion of Ino's part of the complex. Ryuu lives in the complex with Kimiko though they visit a lot to her complex. Niki lives in the complex with Hana. They all have kids and live happily, close to home. If they'd need anything, it'd only be a second's walk away.

∆ (Reality, current) ∆

Sakura was given many gifts from her children, and her friends and she put all the presents in her room and decided that she'd wait until later for them so she could continue partying with them. She still didn't like being the center of attention, she like things how they were, day after day after day.

Everything was good in Konoha, in Sakura's life and in most people's life. Sure there were people whose life wasn't exactly what they wanted, or dreamed of and sure it was unfair to those… like Sakura, who had the dream life but if everyone's life would be perfect then we'd live in a Utopia, and no one, not even Sakura lives in a Utopia and has the perfect life. Her life with Sasuke and her friends and family is just a typical Uchiha Life.

THE END

I felt very badly later after I finished Uchiha Problems that I did not say good-bye or thank all those who reviewed for their support and I know I said it was complete, and it is but I just wanted to say thank you to all those who reviewed. I am going to call out people who were especially valuable to me in this story, those who reviewed often, and those who helped me get through the long time of writing. Thank you for all your support.

My first few reviewers: Diana-san, Redcrimsonblood, BuBbLe GuM cHeRrY, SnobbyBaby, SweetDreams11, RanXShinichi, and mysteryyoungster.

Constant Reviewers: BuBbLe GuM cHeRrY, mysteryyoungster, sailor winx, SasukeandNejicuties, purpleeyednekoyoukai, animeGRLxxx, Maru-chan89, Romance in Me, brightfairy8, and kattylin.

Others: iluvB.R., citygirl1693, Annoyance in Hon Biology, sasusaku143, sasukeXsakura25-Aku-Tenshi, XxPrincessXxForXxDeathxX, Gentle White Dove, Kaeriuchi, The Loud Silence Mistress, GothicVixenSesshy, CherryBlossoms016, Darkblackshadowangel1, unbeatablehinata, BaBii3xSaKura, ergeg, OpposingForce, DaNcEjUnKiE, Kioma, jazmine064u, Sno98, Aoi Hana9 and blackcherry.

This is the end, there is no more. I love writing but I have many more stories to write, many more ideas to use and I find need to tell you that if you'd like me to write a story I would be delighted to and I adore writing contests on so if you find one tell me about it. I adore you guys for what you did. Thank you. Good Job. and Good-bye.

Aniecä Sophistica


End file.
